The Little Prince
by scrappy12
Summary: "Could you ever love another man's baby?" based off of that statement. Dan and Blair go through the struggles of parenthood together, all while trying to figure out their own confusing relationship. Inspired by JackElizabeth.
1. Prologue

**I'm back at it again. I was watching YouTube clips of Gossip Girl on the last episode, and I like the statement that Blair said to Dan about "Could you love another mans baby" and I had a thinking moment. This story by no means is way to highlight how Dan will always be in the friend zone, but to show the base of where they start as opposed to a back of a limo. The biggest reason I love DAIR is because they can have an actual adult conversation, and accept that they don't agree but appreciate the others opinion to honestly think about it. I'm a sucker for friendships turning into something more, but I basically wanted to write this story based off of that line that Blair said to Dan because I have a firm belief that it takes a real man to love another man's baby.**

**Synopsis: Dan and Blair go through the struggles of parenthood, all while dealing with their own personal issues.**

**I wish I could take full credit for the idea, but this story was largely INSPIRED BY: JackElizabeth **

**The Little Prince**

_****The Prelude to a Prince**_

Beginning to stir awake from sleep, Blair's eyes fluttered open to see the sun peeking through the shades of her hospital room. The sounds of the machines beeping rang loudly in her ears as she looked over to see the baby's heartbeat beating at a steady pace. A slight smile came to her face as she began to feel nervous and anxious all wrapped up into one on the oncoming arrival of her son. Thoughts flooded her in that moment as to whether he'd be a lover of the arts like she or would he be interested in the thrill of life as opposed to the simplicity of it all, so many ideas as to who this little boy could be came to her all at once. Feeling movement come from her bedside, Blair looked over to see Dan moving around in the stiff chair by her bedside as he tried to make a sofa out of rock that was the hospital chairs. His eyes began to open once he felt her move in her bed, which caused Dan to sit up in his chair to face her. Wiping away the sleep from his eyes, Dan checked himself to make sure he had no signs of drool on his shoulder before he looked over at the baby heartbeat monitor to see that everything was going as planned.

"He's healthy as can be" Blair smiled proudly "Should I say that? I don't want to jinx my own child" she then asked in correction.

"I think it's safe to say. The doctor hasn't said otherwise" Dan replied as he began to massage his bottom "You'd think with as much as you pay to give birth, the chairs in this place should be more comfortable" he commented

"Yes because you should be more comfortable than me" Blair replied sarcastically "I'm just going to basting a turkey while you muster up encouraging words that will do little to help be survive the excruciating pain of birth" she said

"You've been thinking about for some time" Dan laughed "I thought you were opting for the epidural?" he asked

"Once I hit four centimeters, I will be. I want to be well medicated for this birthing" Blair replied as she laid her head back on the pillow to look on at Dan "Have you heard from Chuck?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"He was at the airport last I spoke to him. He should be about twenty minutes away" Dan told her as he looked on at his phone to see if he had any messages

"This is all coming together. Chuck, me, and the baby" Blair smiled as she got lost in her fantasy world that only she could go to at moments like this "You know he's been looking into a house for us. Nothing close to the city, but in the suburbs of New York because the city is no place to raise a growing boy" she smiled

"That sounds like the smart thing to do" Dan smiled weakly as he was once again reminded that it was her fantasy coming to life while it was his nightmare. "Statistics show that the suburbs produce some of the finest citizens, so you should be lucky that Chuck and you can raise a productive citizen" he babbled on aimlessly

"True" Blair thought for a moment "I mean you probably think that Chuck can't change a diaper to save his life" she laughed

"Oh, I've seen that practice, and I can testify that maybe a nanny would suit your needs" Dan laughed awkwardly as Blair just looked on at him with wondrous eyes "I'm scared. I know it's too late in the game for this but…sometimes I worry about not being the mother this baby needs" she said as tears welled up in her eyes before Dan moved closer towards her.

"Don't say that" Dan told her "I know for a fact that you will be" he said

"How can you be sure? I mean I know things are great with my mother right now, but I remember a time of feeling so lonely. I remember days where being in my own skin was so suffocating, and my own mother couldn't see that she had much to do with it" Blair said

"Because….I've seen your heart. I know this may sound weird, but I've seen it in moments, where you haven't even realized it" Dan smiled trying to fight the tears as his love for her was beginning to seep through although he did all he could to keep in check "You're caring, you're loving, you're honest, you're loyal…with all of those traits, can you honestly be a bad mother?" he questioned as she just laughed

"I know I haven't been the easiest to be around these past few months, but I'm really glad to have you as my friend" Blair smiled as she placed her hand on top of his "You, Dan Humphrey, are a class act that any girl would be lucky to have" she said as she began to get a bit sleepy.

"Yeah, that's me. The guy that any girl would want" Dan sighed as he spoke to himself while he pulled the covers up on a sleepy Blair. "You should rest up" he said tucking away a strand of hair from his face.

"No, I want to be here when Chuck comes. He'll be so excited, and scared at the same time" Blair said but her droopy eyes proved that she was still so tired "You have to keep talking to me so I don't fall asleep" she told him

"I think you're all ready falling asleep" Dan laughed softly as she did her best to stay awake

"I'm not" Blair replied as she drifted off to sleep

"Just rest. I'll wake you up, when he comes" Dan said before he kissed her on top of her forehead as he just watched her sleep so peacefully, knowing the battle had yet to come to her body. It was times like this, Dan questioned why he would even bother to be here with her since she was clearly looking forward to seeing Chuck walk through those doors. Why be the fool? Why love her while she loved someone else? Dan kept asking himself as he sat by her bedside while she was preparing to give birth to another man's baby. Each time he asked the questions, Dan hated that each question ended with the same answer that had been his driving force to even look her in the eyes. It was because he loved her. He died a million times within himself, but his love for her was the only thing that made him a kamikaze in his own suicide.

Screaming out in pain, Blair gritted her teeth tight as the contractions began to come on stronger. Holding her hand, Dan looked around nervously as he wanted to find something that would calm her down but found nothing in sight. Reaching for the towel, Dan brushed off beads of sweat that began to form on the top of her head as Dan racked his head with how he could be of some use to her. Breathing heavily, Blair braced herself for the next burst of pain as the breaks in between were becoming shorter and shorter as time progressed. Immediately entering the room, the Doctor began to put on his gloves before pulling up his stool to the stirrups Blair had her legs in. Sticking his hand inside of her to check how far along she had dilated, Dan had always been freaked out by how it all looked with the doctor being down in the lady areas, but at this point Dan just wanted the doctor to pull the baby out. Clenching her eyes shut as she laid back on the pillow, Blair was unable to hide the pain she was in as tears ran down her cheeks.

"She's ready" The doctor said as he turned to the nurse as Dan looked on with alarm all over his face.

"What do you mean? as in birth?" Dan asked the doctor

"That's exactly what I'm referring to" The doctor said as the nurse brought in the birthing tray as they began to prep.

"Chuck. He's going to miss it" Blair said as she looked up at Dan with a look of hopelessness.

"The baby is coming though" Dan told her as he looked over at the doctor and nurse.

"Could you just find him?" Blair asked in between deep breaths before Dan just finally obliged her wishes

"We don't have much time. Call whoever you need to call, and get him here" The doctor said as he brought the tray over towards the bedside before Dan quickly made his way out of the room. Quickly pulling his phone out, Dan scrolled down his contact list before he finally selected Chuck to call. Pacing the floor with the phone pressed against his ear, Dan kept mumbling to himself, just hoping that with each ring Chuck would pick up the phone.

"Hello" Chuck answered the phone, which caused Dan to celebrate to himself that he had least did something useful for the night.

"Chuck, hey. Blair is about to have the baby, where are you?" Dan asked

"I'm going to be a bit longer" Chuck sighed

"How much longer? Blair is about to give birth and she's asking for you" Dan asked

"I'm going to be a bit longer Humphrey!" Chuck angrily groaned

"Okay well, do you have a time period that I can tell Blair because she's a little anxious and scared" Dan replied "This isn't about you right now, this is about Blair" he then said before a moment of silence came between them on the phone that caused Dan to become alarmed.

"I won't be able to make it. I'm sorry, but Humphrey….I can't. I can't do this" Chuck said trying to fight back the tears that were coming to him

"What? Chuck, she's giving birth as we speak. She's expecting you to walk through that door so that you can whisk her and the baby off to your supposed house" Dan replied in disbelief

"I love her, tell her that. I never meant to hurt her, but I can't" Chuck cried "Take care of her Humphrey" he said before he ended the call. Standing in disbelief, Dan looked on at the phone just wondering what the hell had just happened in this phone call. For months on end, Chuck and Blair had planned their lives together after much time apart, and now of all times he chose to say his goodbyes. Feeling as if he was fading into the abyss of the hustle and bustle of the hospital scene, Dan was quickly torn out of his reverie by the sounds of Blair's scream coming from her hospital room. Putting his phone away, Dan knew that he didn't have time to worry about what had just happened. Rushing back into the room, Dan was immediately met at the door by the nurse, in which he was given a pair of scrubs before he was allowed to enter back into the room. Immediately noticing Blair's drenched hair from all the sweat, Dan made his way over to Blair's side. Hesitant at first, Dan struggled with whether to hold her hand or not in his head before he finally just bite the bullet and grabbed her hand.

After a few minutes of pushing, Blair felt the overall tired feeling hit her body as each push took so much out of her. Making sure to give positive encouragement on her progress, Dan wanted to make sure that she wasn't annoyed by his presence as she had to suffer through the most pain filled experience. Resting her head on his hand in between breaks of pushing, Blair did all she could to find the strength within to give the final push that would allow her to see her baby boy. The doctor stayed burried beneath the cloth at the stirrups, but on occasion he'd poke his head up to look over at Dan, hoping that Dan would be able to help Blair through the final stages.

"You're doing good" Dan told Blair as she shook her head in disagreement

"This hurts. It's hurts so bad" Blair said in between tears

"I know, but you're doing an unbelievable job" Dan smiled "You keep doing this and you're going to be holding a bundle of joy in your arms" he said trying to take her mind off of things

"Okay Blair. Give me one big push" The doctor instructed

"You can do this. I know you can do this" Dan told her as he kissed the top of her forehead "Squeeze my hand, you can break it if you have to. Just one big push" he told her as she began to brace herself for the big push. Preparing herself, Blair breathed deep before she gave one big push that took everything out of her. Hearing the sounds of her baby boy crying, Blair looked over at Dan with a look of surprise on her face as it all seemed to come together for her. Cleaning the baby off, the nurse wrapped the baby up in a blanket before bringing him over to Blair and Dan.

"Ms. Waldorf, meet your baby boy" The doctor smiled as Dan and Blair looked on with amazement at the baby boy

"He's perfect" Blair smiled at her son as tears welled up in her eyes

"Blair…he's gorgeous" Dan smiled as they looked at each other

"What's his name?" The nurse asked "That's if you thought of one all ready" she said

"Nicholas Elijah Bass" Blair told the nurse as she didn't once tear her eyes away from her son. "Is Chuck here?" she then asked Dan before a wave of nervousness came over him as the nurse walked out of the room.

"We'll let you bond with the baby before we get him all good and ready. A nurse will be back to go over some pamphlets for you" The doctor said before he made his way out of the room, leaving Dan and Blair alone.

"Chuck should be here by now. JFK has horrid traffic, but I'm sure he's in the lobby" Blair said as she cooed at her son

"Yeah, I think Chuck had more than just bad traffic" Dan muttered as Blair looked at him with worried eyes

"Go get him" Blair said "His son is here" she told him

"Blair, listen to me…" Dan began to say before Blair just shook her head in disbelief as it began to register to her.

"No. No. No" Blair cried "He promised me" she said trying not to disturb her son

"I know, but he just…he couldn't" Dan said trying to make Chuck's actions sincere, when in all actuality they were as low as can be.

"He's supposed to be here. He's supposed to be a father to him" Blair cried as she did her best to keep it together but found it was hard to do so "How can I do this without him?" she said in disbelief as Dan hugged her while she sobbed.

It hadn't been long before everyone had filed in and out of Blair's room to get a glimpse of Nicholas, while Dan stood off in the back ground just watching Blair maintain a brave face. Inside Dan it killed Dan to see Blair in such pain as she had to come up with clever excuses as to why Chuck wasn't with her. With each lie she told, Dan felt tempted to go on a tirade about the worthlessness that was Chuck Bass, but knew that was the last thing that she needed because she was barely holding it together as is. Escaping the love fest that was going on in Blair's room, Dan thought to escape and run, but found his feet taking him in an opposite direction that he just couldn't explain. Looking on at the little boy that was barely a day old, Dan swore this moment felt so surreal to him, like he was destined to be in that moment.

While watching Serena and Lilly smile over the little baby, Charlie couldn't help but notice the moments of sadness that Blair conveyed on her face as no one was watching. Making it a habit to focus on Blair, Charlie grew to realize that Chuck's absence had meant more than him being on a simple business trip like Blair had proclaimed him to be. Feeling a bit out place, Charlie couldn't help but feel weird as she knew deep down Blair had no real connection to her, and the little connection she did have to Charlie was based on pure suspicion and dislike by the lies Charlie had all ready told to her Serena and Lilly that she just couldn't chalk up as little white lies like the rest of them. Slowly exiting the room so that no one would notice, Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as she was able to escape all things baby for the moment but looking down the hallway she was surprised to see Dan standing by the looking glass of the newborn babies. For the most part, Charlie and Dan still had their little flirtation conversations, but Charlie could sense a mutual attraction between them. Dan had put all relationships on hold since learning of Blair's pregnancy, which made Charlie even more thrilled to see that that the final product was out so she could have some bit of a decent shot to pursue Dan. Coming up to join Dan, Charlie stood beside him for what felt like hours on end as she just watched Dan look on at the little boy.

"I take it the generic answer Blair gave wasn't the whole truth" Charlie said finally breaking the silence "Chuck backed out" she then concluded

"It doesn't matter" Dan said not tearing away from the little boys gaze

"It does in some way, I mean Blair will have to be a single parent….but Dan, you're free. You're free to live your life. You're free to just be" Charlie said as she grabbed on to Dan's hand "To be with anyone you want without obligation" she said. Looking at their hands linked together, Dan felt so tempted to take this as his sign to run, but this pressing feeling inside of him kept his feet firmly planted on the ground in which he stood.

"I can't" Dan replied as he slowly pulled his hand away

"Why?" Charlie asked "There's nothing stopping you" she reasoned

"There is Charlie…there's something stopping me" Dan said trying not to raise his voice at the young woman "I know I may sound stupid, but I can't just walk away" he told her

"Because of what? Blair?" Charlie asked

"No" Dan replied as he looked at Charlie then back at Nicholas "Because of him" he said

"She'll never love you, not in the way you want her to" Charlie told him

"That's fine. I'm okay with that" Dan said turning to look at Charlie to show the tears that were welled up in his eyes before he looked back at Nicholas.

Slowly but surely, people began to realize that the absence of Chuck had turned into a full blown disappearance on his behalf. Blair had clung to hope that something had kept Chuck from her, but with postings of spotting Chuck Bass on the Riveira with groups of girls surfaced on Gossip Girl, Blair had begun to realize the harsh truths that those around her had all ready known. Once the three days were up in the hospital, Blair wanted nothing more than to be stowed away in her bedroom with Nicholas so they could avoid all the bad press that was going to come her way. Still tied to Louis, Blair knew that she would always be a target of publicity since their unfortunate demise as a power couple on the rise. After a days worth of getting adjusted back into her new routine as a mother, Blair feared night time the most as she knew that's when the real work began for her. Still a bit sore from the whole birthing process, Blair gingerly got comfortable in her bed after eating as rest was becoming the only thing she solely needed. Just as Blair had begun to drift off to sleep, Blair heard Nicholas's cries come from the baby monitor. Blair's first instinct was to call out for help from Dorota or her mother, but since her mother was away on a business trip and Dorota was due to come in at five in the morning; Blair was left with herself as the only option. Normally Blair would've have been fine with getting up to take care of her son so early in the morning, but her body had felt like it was lagging to even do simple things such as motion to move in any position. Knowing that she had no time to complain, Blair slowly got out of bed and made her way to the next room to find Dan sitting her rocking chair, putting Nicholas back to sleep. Still dressed in his work clothes, Blair couldn't help but feel as if she was seeing a mirage.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here?" Blair asked a bit groggily as she made her way over to sit in the other rocking chair.

"I'm good friends with the security team. They mentioned you looked like you hadn't showered in the past few days, so I knew I had to make a bee line to the penthouse" Dan teased her

"I think that's your polite way of saying I look like crap. Well, rest assure…I feel like crap" Blair sighed as she just watched how Dan was with Nicholas "You've got the magic touch. Nicholas would've still been crying with me. It took me six tries at making a bottle, and he still didn't drink it" she told him

"Oh, he'll drink it. He just wants to do it on his own time" Dan smiled on at Nicholas

"Have you heard anything from Chuck?" Blair asked with opportunistic eyes while Dan was unsure to even answer or just scream that Chuck was never coming back.

"No" Dan replied as he kept his attention on the sleeping Nicholas before he got up to put Nicholas back in his bassinet. "You can go back to sleep, I'll look after Nicholas" he said as he took his dress jacket off to put on the chair before he loosened up his tie.

"You don't have to" Blair sighed

"I know, but I want to" Dan said as he walked over to help Blair up from her seat and began to usher her back to her room as he helped her back into bed. "Now get sleep" he told her

"Nicholas is a hand full" Blair warned him in protest

"I think I can handle it" Dan told her "Now just rest" he said to her as he looked down at her

"Fine, if you insist" Blair sighed as she closed her eyes before Dan turned to walk away from her "Will you be around?" she then asked causing Dan to turn around to look at her. Taking a moment to consider his answer.

"Yes, Waldorf. I'll be around" Dan smiled weakly at her before he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews, and positive feedback on the past two chapters. I can tell by the reviews that I've read that most of you will be in for a BIG SHOCK, and I love that I have you at that point. I just have to say keep in mind what I've told you from the beginning (no pun intended) NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS. I would give away spoilers, but I really love that you guys are in this guessing mode, so I'll be cruel for a little bit. I did want to mention that we're coming to an end pretty soon, I believe we have 5 CHAPTERS LEFT, so be sure to keep checking back in. I have to be honest, I'm not sure if I will do a third story, I'm on a 49% mode because I go by reviews and gradually they're dying down, so I'm not sure. Again, I'll go by what the people want, I have enough material to carry me into a third story, but if not then I'll wrap it up by the last and final chapter. The last chapter will be called "The Goodbye Gossip Girl" and will be centered around the opening up Victrola, and I will say more shockers on the way that I'll leave some clues to it.<strong>

_****A character will die.**_

_****A question posed since the first story "FROM THE BEGINNING" will be answered.**_

_****Georgina will damage one more person in her path.**_

_****Another betrayal will come from someone unexpected.**_

_****Couples will be dealing with their futures.**_

_****Nate will be exposed.**_ **(his conversation with Katie in THE GRANDFATHER has more meaning than you think)**


	2. Not of the Norm

**Author's Note: Hey everyone :) Thank you all for the kind words. I love how most of you are now reading this, have also read my other story Second Time Around. Don't worry, I'm not taking a break from the other story, I just flip flop as far as when I finish one chapter then I work on the next chapter for the other story, so it's a lot of writing. I very much appreciate the kind words that you guys have given me, and I look forward to bringing yet another original story for you. This story was of course inspired by JackElizabeth, so I can't take full credit for the concept. I do want to make this story unlike the other stories I've done, my whole message through this story or what I've told people is that I want a story with heart. I think in Second Time Around there is a glimmer of heart, where you truly go through the struggles with the character, but this one I just wanted to give it that movie type of feel. So I've switched things up a bit to insert more of those heart moments, and give more challenges to DAIR to face together. If you notice, Nicholas is mentioned to be special and unique, so I hope right a way you pick up on what exactly that means. I did want to give DAIR a normal, yet complicated parenthood story together because I think DAIR could rock a story like this on a serious level mixed with the banter. **

**Also, Dan isn't going to become lovesick over Blair like in the show as far as not having his feeling recipricated. Blair is dealing with so much as a mother, and the overall concept of trying to be a good mother while dealing with your own problems. So I don't want you guys to think badly of Blair, but I believe that for some people they have to learn how to be good mothers as opposed to some where it come natural, and I think Blair would deal with an issue like that. For the most part, I wanted to give the vibe that DAIR are best friends and have gone through the struggles of raising a kid together, but now have to intertwine their lives to really be that family they will become. So I hope you enjoy the journey, it will get bumpy at times, but it will be a good journey, I promise.**

**INSPIRED BY: JackElizabeth**

**Chapter One- Not of the Norm**

Pulling his pants up, Dan began to zip them up while Charlie sat up in the bed. Running her hand through her hair, Charlie couldn't help but laugh to herself as she managed to fall for the usual routine of giving in to Dan's charm the enduring a crush blow to her self confidence as she watched him leave. Each time they hooked up in her bed, Charlie swore that she'd do whatever she could to make him stay, but it was like Dan loved the torture of being in his own fantasy of what his life could be like. Charlie would've loved to protest against his demeanor, but at this point she was happy to have any piece of him as opposed to none of him. Grabbing his shirt, Dan quickly threw it on before he glanced over at his cell phone to see that it was vibrating. Looking on at the memo that came up on his cell phone screen, Dan's mind went wacky as he tried his best to remember what gift it was that Nicholas wanted for his birthday dinner party.

"Is it Blair?" Charlie asked "That's about the usual time that she'd have you in a panic over her personal drama" she laughed

"Nicholas's birthday is tonight" Dan muttered as he buttoned up his shirt before heading into the bathroom

"You know, I have a birthday coming up" Charlie called out

"And?" Dan asked before Charlie just looked at him with a look that said 'I hope you're kidding, right' before it finally dawned on him of how insensitive that sounded "Sorry, I'm trying to remember what book he wanted" he said

"The Prince" Charlie suggested

"Machiavelli wasn't exactly what I was thinking, when I thought of a book about a prince" Dan replied "I think it's like some animation thing" he said

"He's like a mini you" Charlie laughed "He's four years old, and likes books" she chuckled to herself as Dan just looked at her "C'mon, it's a little funny" she teased

"Nicholas is smart, and gifted" Dan told her as a slight laugh came to his face "I refuse to take part in this laughter" he told her as he tried to fight the laughs

"Okay, let's talk about something else. I'm dying to do that" Charlie smiled before she reached over to grab two plane tickets out of her drawer "I would much rather talk about this" she beamed

"What is that?" Dan asked as she crawled towards him at the foot of the bed

"Plane tickets for Paris. You see, my birthday is coming up soon. Lilly gave me tickets to Paris, and I can't think of nothing better than Paris with you" Charlie told him

"Paris does sound good" Dan replied as he looked on at the tickets

"It sounds great to be exact. I mean we'd be there for Fete de la Musique, music festival. Then the amazing museums we could go to, Dan this could be perfect" Charlie told him excitedly as he looked at the tickets still in amazement

"Charlie this is…" Dan began to say before Charlie cupped his face in the palm of her hands

"Go with me. This is your opportunity to get away from the responsibilities, and the pressure of having to be what Blair wants you to be" Charlie stated "Run away with me" she told him as the seduction of running began to feel even better to him. Before Dan could even manage to agree, his cell phone quickly went off to let him know that his lag time was up and he had to get going.

"I have to go" Dan said as he turned his attention towards his phone

"Of course you do" Charlie sighed as she sighed in frustration while laying back on the bed "Maybe I should start coming to these little family get togethers, that's the only time I can spend some time with you" she suggested knowing that was going to drive Dan crazy.

"Uh, no. This…us, stays here. I need it to stay here, in these walls" Dan began to say before Charlie nodded in agreement

"I know, I know. You can't risk B finding out" Charlie stated before he quickly grabbed his coat and phone then left the room.

**[******

Spraying a final dash of perfume on herself, Blair looked over herself in the mirror before giving herself a final seal of approval. Taking a moment to listen on intently as to what Nicholas was up to, Blair quickly rose from her seat to head out her room to find the door to Nicholas's room was closed. Opening it slowly, Blair quickly spotted her son on the floor in his underwear just playing with his play horses that Dan had bought him prior to his special day. Mentally she cursed Dan for buying the figurines because it was an added toy that kept his attention elsewhere, but she knew there was no stopping Dan when it came to spoiling Nicholas rotten. Leaning up against the door frame, Blair watched her son with the biggest of smiles as she couldn't help but see his father so clearly in her son, but it was when she thought of Nicholas's father that she began to realize the mistakes she had made. Noticing the loving eyes of his mother, Nicholas quickly hopped from his seat and began to stand in his royal stance that showed off how powerful he was in his own mind.

"You know you should be dressed by now" Blair told him as she began to gather all his knights and kings off the floor to put back in his toy box.

"You're suppose to bow to royalty" Nicholas told Blair as she scoffed at the notion

"Nicholas you should be dressed. Everyone is going to be here shortly" Blair stated as she did her best to fix his hair "Now pick something out so we won't be late to your own party. You know we have the photographers coming, then Cyrus gives his usual hour long speech, and by the time your roast will have gone cold….so as you can see, you have a night full a boredom ahead of you" she told him

"I hate roast" Nicholas declared "It's absolutely absurd that we're having that" he said slowly becoming agitated "Pheasant. I'll have pheasant" he then suggested

"What? No, we're not going to have this pheasant you speak of. Now will you please get dressed?" Blair asked "And since when do you say absurd?" she asked as Nicholas galloped over to his dubbed throne

"Where is Dan? Dan was going to take me to central park to watch the commoners put on a play in my honor" Nicholas asked

"I offered to take you to a play?" Blair replied feeling a bit dejected that her son preferred a day with Dan over her before Dan quickly knocked on the door with a present in hand.

"Nick, what are you doing in your underwear? A lady is present" Dan joked before he bowed to the young boy. Putting his present off on the corner table before taking a seat on the edge of the young boys bed, Blair looked on at Dan and her son.

"Mother says we're having roast" Nicholas informed Dan as they fell back on his bed "That's absurd. Quail and pheasant would be more to my liking" he told Dan

"Roast? Dorota couldn't make something with cheese in it?" Dan turned to ask

"Dorota is teaching the assistants. Roast is basic and simple. Besides, since when do you get picky?" Blair replied as she questioned Dan "And stop teaching my son about pheasants and other furry creatures I don't care to know about" she scolded her friend

"Since I was in the mood for something with cheese on it, and to be honest…roast is absurd" Dan stated

"Do we ever have something with cheese on it?" Blair questioned "And stop encouraging the word absurd" she told him

"Let's not debate in front of the child" Dan told Blair before he hopped off of the bed to turn his attention towards Nicholas "You, get dressed. Wear something snazzy that will get your mother off my back and yours" he said as he messed up the boys hair

"Wear what I laid out for you" Blair told him as Dan walked over towards her

"I hate what you picked out" Nicholas quickly replied

"Don't say hate, and can we compromise on the outfit?" Dan said turning to both Nicholas and Blair

"What's wrong with the outfit I picked out?" Blair asked in disbelief

"It was a bit uptight" Dan reasoned

"Fine. Wear whatever you want. I just need my son down in the next twenty minutes to take pictures" Blair replied

"There you go, you have your freedom. Now get dressed" Dan told Nicholas before he quickly hopped off the bed to run inside his bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Dan ushered Blair downstairs to see the staff setting up the table.

"Why is it we always play good cop and bad cop? I wanted to be the good cop" Blair asked

"Because I mostly agree with everything Nicholas says" Dan laughed as he picked at the bowl of candy

"You do realize that Nicholas is a four year old, I'm a twenty five. Logic and wisdom should go to me" Blair said

"It should, but it doesn't" Dan laughed

"Where were you? I called you like a dozen times" Blair asked

"Oh, I was at work. Alessandra wanted me to begin work on my next chapter" Dan told her

"Next chapter, you're making progress with all the distractions you have going for you. You know, imagine where you'd be if you put consideration to what I asked of you the other night" Blair said as Dan rolled his eyes

"Because I'd want some part of my life to remain single. I feel like Mr. Dad as of now" Dan sighed

"Is that such a bad thing?" Blair asked as Dan just gave her a look before she began to realize how it sounded "Okay, maybe Mr. Mom isn't such a flattering term, but having you around would serve as a big help. That loft is becoming termite infested, and could possibly be hazardous to your health, and I really need you start covering the PTA meetings for me" she said

"Is that all I am to you? Your PTA replacement?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

"A good PTA replacement" Blair smiled hoping that he'd find her term endearing "Oh, c'mon. You know those women hate me from my Gossip Girl days. They had it out for me since day one" she proclaimed

"You criticized their cookies!" Dan exclaimed

"Those cookies were diabetes prone" Blair reasoned

"I don't even know why you have him in that school to begin with, it's like you're trying to keep him up with the education you had growing up with the whole prep schools and all that other crap" Dan said as he stuffed his face with cubes of cheese

"No, I'm trying to give him the best education possible. Winston Prep is a great school, and is conveniently located next to the house I fully intend to move into in the suburbs" Blair replied

"Winston Prep is not equipped to handle Nicholas. You lied to them about his needs, and that's only going to come back to haunt you in the worst of ways" Dan told her

"Yeah well, so far your point is on mute because Nicholas likes his new school" Blair said

"He hardly interacts with any of the kids. I picked him up the other day and he was playing with his horse in the corner while the other kids were playing" Dan said "He needs to be in Maxwell, you know, the school that handles diverse problems that students his age have, so they don't grow up to think something is wrong with them" he told her

"You're just mad that I refuse to buy into what they say. I challenged beliefs, and now my son is like everyone else" Blair smiled proudly

"You should feel so proud" Dan replied sarcastically "Is that Hazel from high school" he said as he looked over to see Hazel and Penelope talking with Cyrus

"Yes, and she's going on her second divorce. Apparently husband number two doesn't approve of her alcohol problem that she claims to only exist around bridge club meetings" Blair told him

"It's a shame how stuck in high school we really are" Dan replied

"You like it. I mean you now get the chance to state how relevant you are as an adult as opposed to your puberty days of gazing at Serena from a far" Blair replied

"Oh, but my gazing has paved the way towards a very lucrative career as an author, thank you very much" Dan smiled

"Based off of a great characterization of me, of course, I mean that in itself made for a great story" Blair joked "I took pictures of the house, you'd love it" she smiled as she pulled her phone out to wave in front of his face

"I've seen the house…"Dan replied

"Then move in with me!" Blair stated

"Don't you think I like having my bachelor pad? You hardly approve of any girl that I date or attempt to date, so me having my own space allows me to see said girls" Dan said

"Girls like who?" Blair asked

"Girls" Dan replied

"Girls as in who, though?" Blair asked as she began to zone in on him "I mean I have yet to see you in a full fledged relationship since Serena left, and even then you two weren't together. You've really iced your whole relationship status all together" she said

"Girls. Girls that you don't know" Dan replied "And I haven't iced anything. I just don't fall so easily like I used to" he replied

"Why? Has Serena broken your heart so many times that you've given up on love all together?" Blair asked

"What makes you think my whole romantic existence was put forth towards Serena?" Dan asked

"Because Vanessa was you're ditch effort of finding love in all the wrong places. Olivia was your attempt of being the significant other in the latest TMZ photo, and then there is Serena" Blair said

"There was another girl…for the sake of adding to my short list of girls" Dan said "She meant a lot, she still means a lot" he said trying to avoid eye contact with Blair

"Ms. Carr? Humphrey you can't be serious?" Blair asked in disbelief

"This conversation isn't serious. Change the topic please" Dan pleaded

"Ugh, Humphrey. I can accept the girls; albeit, I don't want them or a particular girl that comes to mind around my son, but I accept the girls. I need your help with Nicholas" Blair said as her vulnerability began to seep through "With my job picking up, my hours haven't been steady. Nicholas clearly responds to you, and handling him has gotten harder the older he gets because of the obvious reasons" she told him

"That's because you need a bit more patience with him. You expect everything to be done swiftly and diligently to your standards " Dan replied as the guests began to come in slowly.

"All the more reason we should live together" Blair replied

"You make me feel so special when you ask like that" Dan said sarcastically

"With you, I feel like I'm not about to lose it because he looks at you and no doubt comes to his mind as to what a family should be" she said as Dan sighed

"And he thinks we're a family" Dan said as the words began to hit hard, effecting his earlier option Charlie had given him

"Blair…" Dan said feeling as if now would be the time to tell her about Paris, in hopes that they could discuss all their option, but before he could even manage to tell her anything, his attention turned towards the staircase as Nicholas had made his appearance "Oh God" he said worriedly before Blair turned to look at her son along with everyone else.

"The Prince is here" Nicholas declared in his royal voice as Blair rested her hand on her cheek in complete horror as she looked on at her son dressed his royal outfit with a crown to top it off. Unsure if they should clap or be stunned, Eleanor along with the rest of the guests stood in a frozen motion. Feeling all the eyes land on him, Nicholas's smile soon waned before he looked over at his mother to see that she wore the same look as everyone else. Quickly dashing towards the young boy, Dan looked on in awe at the boys crown to distract him from everything else.

**[******

After a disastrous start, the party had gone off as well as could be expected. There was the occasional glances over at Nicholas to see if how he was dressed was all an act or for real, but Dan had managed to diffuse some of the looks by making his own makeshift crown out of a paper plate in the kitchen. At times throughout the night, Blair couldn't help but kick herself for not coming to her son's defense like Dan, but a part of her couldn't manage to do much as the daunting image of Nicholas's father stared heavily back at her, which caused her to remain frozen in time. For the most part she knew she screwed up on an all new level, that she was sure that Dan would give her a verbal thrashing of a lifetime for her lack of parenting. Unable to stay amongst the waning group of guests, Blair snuck off to her room to sit alone in the dark. As time wore on, Dan began to notice that Blair had disappeared from the crowd and it didn't take long for him to figure out where she had slipped off to.

"There you are" Dan said as he made his way inside her room to see her sitting on the floor in the dark, with only the moonlight shining through as a source of light. "Nicholas is stuffing his face with cake" he told her

"That's not funny" Blair replied

"It's normal" Dan replied "I mean that's what you want him to be, normal" he concluded

"Go ahead, say what you need to say. I was literally preparing myself for you to come here and tell me" Blair said growing annoyed with Dan

"I don't need to say anything because as long as you know, that's all that I need to do" Dan reasoned

"But I'm sure you will anyways. You always do….it's like you think you're a better with him than I am" Blair said

"Because I don't treat him like my mistake" Dan told her

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blair asked

"Look, you're a good mom. You have your faults, but you're a good mom" Dan told her "But it's like sometimes you look at him, and you just feel like he's your mistake. He was created at a time in your life that you weren't sure of anything, whether you loved him or not" he said

"Don't you think I know that? I love my son" Blair replied

"And I don't doubt that. I just think you're so caught up in getting over him, that you take it out on the one guy, who's going to love you no matter what. You take it out on the one guy, who won't leave you" Dan said as tears welled up in Blair's eyes "You need to get over it, it's been four years" he said

"I can't just get over him. I know the concept of a great love is foreign to you, but it's not simple" Blair replied

"It may not be, but I'm not going to be your crutch to get over him while Nicholas gets lackluster parenting out of you" Dan said "So I'm not moving in with you so you can mend a broken heart. I refuse to be that guy" he told her as she glared at him

"What do you want from me?" Blair asked as she quickly rose to her feet "Do you want me to admit I haven't been the parent I should be, fine, I admit to that. I've failed the Dan Humphrey test of being a good parent…" she said sarcastically

"No, don't put this on me!" Dan replied angrily "Nicholas, he's special, he's gifted. He has an imagination beyond belief, but that is not his downfall….that's what makes him special, unique to this world. So stop acting like a decision you could've made four to five years ago could've prevented this because I'm here tell you, it couldn't have" he said as he slowly made his way over towards the door "Nicholas is asleep. I'll come by to take him to his appointment tomorrow" he told her before he finally left the room leaving her to stew in her own puddle of guilt. Slowly falling to the floor, Blair brought her knees up to her chest just trying to fight back the tears but found it hard to do so as she slowly began to sob.

**[******

Tossing his keys to the side, Dan ran his hand through his hair as he sighed in frustration from the day he was having. Walking over towards the fridge, Dan pulled out a beer before he twisted the top off of as he tossed it into the over filled trash. Looking on at the wear an tear that was beginning to take effect on the loft that he once called home, Dan began to realize that piece by piece his home was falling to an abyss. Dan figured that he should've caught the hint once Jenny and his father had sauntered out of the loft one by one, but a part of Dan felt as if he needed to hang on to the parts of him that made sense to him. Feeling the vibration of his cell phone going off, Dan quickly pulled out his cell phone to check the caller identification only to realize that it was Charlie calling him.

"Yes" Dan answered a bit annoyed

"If you're picking up, then that lets me know that the party didn't go as planned" Charlie laughed

"I don't want to talk about this" Dan sighed

"That bad, huh?" Charlie stated "So have you given any thought to Paris with me?" she asked

"I haven't had time to think about Paris. Tonight has been hectic" Dan said

"Your nights are always hectic. You're twenty five, and I swear you act like you're seventy years old at times" Charlie said

"Turning me against Blair won't work. She's my best friend" Dan told her

"I wouldn't dare do such a thing, I just think it's a bit unfair that you've placed your life on hold for Blair Waldorf, while she still pines for Chuck or Louis, whoever she feels the need to be with for her supposed fantasy. You're not Nicholas's father, so you're not obligated to take care of him. I think it's great that you did what few man can do, especially with the Nicholas and his condition, but you've got to get control of your life" Charlie told him as a few moments of silence came between them on the phone

"You make Paris sound….so good" Dan said as he closed his eyes

"So good, and then some" Charlie replied "All you have to do is say yes" she said to him

"Fine. I'll say yes" Dan replied as Charlie had to contain the excitement she was feeling from hearing Dan's given answer to her "When…when are we supposed to leave?" he asked

"Seeing as your prone to backing out on me at the last minute, I think we should leave tomorrow night. I just have to finish up some stuff for class, but then we'll be set" Charlie said

"Tomorrow night, you can't wait to fly me across the world, huh?" Dan laughed "Luckily for you, Alessandra is desperate for me to just complete a damn book" he said

"Well, I think a three time bestseller can get that breathing room" Charlie told him "I'm happy, I'm extremely happy for you. I think you'll finally see the life you've been missing out on" she said as a weak smile came to his face as he for the first time tried to imagine his life without Blair Waldorf in it.

**[******

Pulling up in front of the school, Dan casually got out of the town car as he listened on to his upcoming schedule being read back to him by his assistant. Making his way up the stairs, Dan couldn't help but feel a wave of boredom come over him as it began to feel tedious as to what he was hearing. It began to sound like no life was injected into the voice reading to him or the schedule that he had to carry out. Waiting on that moment of pause, Dan knew that his assistant would go into a state of confusion once he have to tell her to forward all his calls to his cell phone while he was on vacation. Alessandra wasn't too thrilled to hear the news that he was leaving for a couple of weeks, but she had grown use to his behavior and was just waiting for some stroke of genius to hit him so he could write his next best hit that would leave him financially secure for the rest of his life. Making his way into the school, Dan put his phone away to see Blair standing off with the headmaster. Immediately and urgently, Dan walked over towards Blair to see what exactly was going on because usually Blair would be at work.

"What's going on?" Dan eagerly asked as Blair could feel her heart racing a mile a minute

"Nicholas…he ran off from the school grounds" Blair said in between the tears that she was holding back

"What? How did this happen?" Dan asked as he looked over at the headmaster

"The teacher called for Nicholas to come in, he didn't listen. The teacher then waited for him to come inside to the classroom before leaving him behind on the playground" The Headmaster said

"He did what? You left a kid out on the playground, by himself! Do you know how stupid that sounds!" Dan said becoming upset by the minute

"We had no idea your son had certain needs. We had to come in early due to a guest speaker, and he simply defied the teachers orders" The Headmaster said

"That's because he runs on a routine. He has a schedule, he equates things to certain times….playtime ends with the bell tower down the street goes off" Dan replied as he nervously ran his hand through his hair just trying to think

"Do you guys have any idea as to what direction he may have went?" Blair asked

"Some of the kids tend to gravitate towards the gate, when the ice cream truck comes by" The headmaster replied

"Oh, that sounds better. My kid could've been kidnapped by a man toting bomb pops" Blair replied sarcastically as an idea suddenly came to Dan

"How far is the house from here?" Dan asked

"I don't know. I really don't feel the need to rehash the house with my kid missing" Blair replied

"No, not for that reason. The house. You said Nicholas liked the house, remind him of….Sir Griffeth, the young prince countryside house in the beginning" Dan said slowly coming to the realization of the book that Nicholas loved

"He said that? I just thought he liked the whole white picket fence deal" Blair replied

"Nicholas does draw a lot of princes and has a fascination King Arthur" The Headmaster replied "He's quite advanced for his age" he then added

"Yeah, he likes princes. He has this whole idea that he's a prince, which is a story I do not care to get into for personal failed romantic reasons" Blair said as she noticed the Headmasters confused face

"Do you think he left for this said house?" The Headmaster asked

"Possibly" Dan said as he quickly grabbed on to Blair's arm and lead her out

"Please, dear God let him be there" Blair said as she ran behind Dan out of the school.

**[******

So lost in the thought of finding Nicholas, Dan and Blair had managed to forget the idea of flagging down a taxi to take them to the house. Luckily the house was about three blocks away, and was not too far of a distance from the school, that running to the house didn't dawn on them until they turned the street corner. Kicking his speed into a different gear once he saw the house, Dan ran up the driveway towards the front door to see that the front door was cracked open a bit. Becoming cautious, Dan did all he could to erase any other scenario as to why the door could be cracked as Blair ran up behind him. Noticing his caution, Blair went along with his motions as her heart nearly beat out of her chest with worry over her son while she was praying at a mile a minute for her son's safety. Slowly entering the house, Dan and Blair looked around the open areas of the house and couldn't manage to find any hint of the young boy. Closing her eyes in sheer fear, Blair went into overdrive as all she wanted at this moment was to just find Nicholas so she could hold him tight and never let go. Hearing a bit of rumblings coming from upstairs, Dan and Blair quickly looked at each other before racing up the staircase towards what was supposed to be Nicholas's bedroom. Opening the door, Dan and Blair were relieved to find the little boy sitting on the floor, reading his books aloud to himself.

"Nick" Dan said softly not wanting to sneak up on the little boy "Nick" he said moving towards him, which caused Nicholas to jump back in fear for a moment "Hey, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you" he said as Nicholas slowly opened up towards Dan while Blair was unsure to rush in to give " her son a hug, but knew there was a certain way she had to approach him.

"I have yet to finish. I need to finish the chapter" Nicholas said as he began to mess up his hair in pure frustration

"I know" Dan replied as he sat beside the boy on the floor "What part are we at?" he asked as he took his coat off to get adjusted

"Sir Griffeth has just learned he's to become a prince" Nicholas said not tearing his attention away from the book

"That's my favorite part" Dan told him as Nicholas nodded

"Sir Griffeth ran down the castle, fearing he'd be late to his fox hunting lessons. Skipping out on his morning feast, Sir Griffeth ran straight out into the fields to hop on his horse…" Nicholas began to read as Dan looked up from the book to see Blair sitting on the floor by the door frame as she looked on at the two of them

**[******

Pulling the covers up on the young boy, Dan pushed away a few strands of hair away from his face as he rested so peacefully. Looking on for a few moments, Dan couldn't help but feel like he was looking at the same image he had swore to protect four years ago. Slowly making his way out of the room, Dan closed the door to his room before he slowly put his jacket on. Letting out a sigh of relief over the days events, Dan was just happy that he could see Nicholas resting where he should be as opposed to the horrible places he had listed in his mind. Coming down the staircase, Dan noticed Blair talking on her phone in the kitchen, in what appeared to be a stressful conversation. Looking down at his watch, and the vibration he got from his cell phone, Dan was reminded that he only had a few hours until he had to meet up with Charlie at the airport for their getaway. Tucking his phone away, Dan made his way into the kitchen to see Blair putting her phone away as she ran her hand through her hair in frustration. Giving Dan a look, Blair laughed to herself in disbelief as she couldn't find the strength to deal with Dan before she finally just made her way into what was supposed to be her bedroom. Following behind her, Dan looked on as Blair climbed into the stripped bed before she just stared up at the ceiling. Joining her in the bed to her surprise, Dan laid beside her as he too began to just stair up at the ceiling.

"I've officially catapulted myself into being the worse parent on the face of this planet" Blair declared as she broke the silence between them

"You're being too hard on yourself" Dan sighed

"You were right about the school. You were right about me looking at my son as if he were some form of a mistake. You were right about everything" Blair said as she turned to look at him with tears welled up in her eyes

"You forgot something" Dan said as he turned to look at her as she looked at him in disbelief that even said that "You forgot that I told you'd make it through this" he said as a smile came to his face before she punched him on the arm. "Ouch!" he declared as he held his arm

"I'm being serious. I'm an emotional mess" Blair told him

"You're not an emotional wreck, you just want to feel sorry for yourself" Dan laughed

"While Nicholas was missing, my mind went everywhere. I was kicking myself for spending his whole existence caught up in my own melodramatic life, instead of focusing on my son. I was bargaining off every aspect of my life just to have him back….for the first time, losing Nicholas hurt more than losing him. I know it's not the progress that you expect of me, but I'm trying" Blair cried

"I know" Dan said as he tucked away the hair from her face

"I guess a part of me has always expected you to be there, because let's face it, you always are. I know I take advantage of that fact, but I guess you're the only guy in my life that I depend on. You're the only guy that hasn't hurt me nor let me down, and I just get so used to you being that, that I forget about your feelings in the process" Blair said

"I've learned that feelings are overrated. A remedial emotion that can be reduced with alcohol and lots of sex" Dan laughed

"You know who you sound like, right?" Blair asked as she just laughed to herself as Dan groaned to himself

"I know, I'm trying so desperately to make that go away" Dan laughed

"Can I tell you something?" Blair asked

"You can tell me anything" Dan said as he took his jacket off to make a pillow to rest his head on "C'mon, spit it out" he sat patting the space beside him so she would cuddle up close to him as she simply obliged his wish

"I'm jealous of how you are with him" Blair stated "I should have a grasp on his AS, but it's like I can't even get through to him. I feel like every time I try to jump into the game of parenting, I realize how far behind I am" she explained "I just feel like his problems are because of my own selfishness, when he was younger" she then said

"I refuse to believe that the power that be has resorted into punishing you through Nicholas. Everyone on this earth is meant to be different, some more than others, but we're not meant to be the same" Dan replied to her "What makes him different is what makes him special" he then said

"Yeah, I get that, but you get him. You know what he needs, you know his tendencies and how he functions better than anyone. I just want that with him…I want to know my son" Blair said

"You want to know the secret to him?" Dan turned to look at her

"There's a secret?" Blair asked

"Yep. It's worked wonders for me since the day he came home from the hospital" Dan said

"What is it?" Blair asked

"Love" Dan replied "Love, patience, and embrace. Those three things are the key to anyone, but that's the biggest key to him" he said

"Okay, I think I can do that" Blair said as she sat up in her spot of the bed "I mean it will take some work, but I'm going to do that. Though I will need your help" she said with a bit of a pouty face

"You don't need me as much as you think" Dan said

"I do. I need you very much" Blair quickly replied "Remember our short stint of bunking together?" she then asked

"Yes, that didn't turn out quite so well" Dan laughed

"Oh, yeah. The whole accident messed that up" Blair sighed "But I do think we could live together. I think we'd be great together" she said as Dan looked at her for a moment.

"You think about us?….you know in the living together sense?" Dan asked

"All the time. I mean you've pretty much been imprinted in my mind because you're the constant figure in Nicholas's life" Blair said

"Of course" Dan sighed

"But I will respect the fact that you have a life, and a lacking sex life. At this point, I'm willing to compromise to anything that will make you see that we could make this work. Us and this house" Blair said as Dan took a moment to think to himself

"Serious rules would have to put in place" Dan told her as a point of fact

"I agree" Blair replied

"I would get a say as far as Nicholas. My own office, and one case of beer" Dan said

"Beer? Humphrey, that's got to be the most cave manish statement you've ever said" Blair said as she laid back in her spot beside Dan

"Sometimes a guy needs a cold one at the end of the day. You should try it some time" Dan told her

"I'll be sure not to. What else do you want?….I feel like I'm Paula Abdul trying to proposition my next ten year old into being my monthly boyfriend" Blair said as Dan just laughed at her ending statement while they continued on with their bargaining tools before drifting off to sleep together in a cuddled up embrace.

**[******

Sitting in the airport, Charlie tossed her phone into her bag before she finally gave up hope on the fact that Dan was showing up. It didn't take a rocket science to figure out what had happened to Dan, but the more rejection she felt, the angrier she seemed to get. Grabbing her roller suitcase, Charlie made her way down to the bar in the airport as only something alcohol induced was going to help her get over the stinger she was feeling. Taking a seat at the bar, Charlie requested her usual Vodka on the rocks before the bartender quickly served her. Taking a few sips before she eventually downed the drink, Charlie lifted her glass up to show she wanted another glass of Vodka before she was joined by someone taking the seat in the barstool beside her.

"Vodka. You must be having a rough day" The guy said as he noticed her choice of drink

"Something like that" Charlie replied

"Care to share?" The guy asked as Charlie turned to look at him with anger filled eyes.

"What's your deal? I mean I get the whole scenario; dejected girl enters a bar, requests alcohol to numb the pain she's endured from a heartless son of a bitch, and then by the stroke of luck, a penis driven male comes in to said bar to come up with the narrow minded thought of engaging in a wreckless one night stand that solves no problem the girl originally had. So are we sticking true to the script or are you going to dazzle me with a one line difference?" Charlie asked him as he just laughed at her sharp tongue and cheek answer

"Wow, he did a number on you. I mean attitude and sass all in one, that's rare" The guy laughed "I think you may like me though" he then said

"First impression are everything, and yours….it's annoying me" Charlie replied as she returned to her drink

"Then what about the part where we talk about things we have in common" The guy replied

"I doubt we have that" Charlie quickly replied as she laughed to herself by how awful this guy was at catching a hint

"Oh, I can think of name or city, we have in common. Dan Humphrey, Brooklyn" The guy told her as she looked at him skeptically "Sometimes, meeting a stranger could be a good thing. The name is Damien Daalgard, and I think I can turn that frown, upside down" Damien said as he extended his hand out to her


	3. Ikea Way of Life

**Hey Guys :) I'm back. I was on vacation with the fam, so I'm eager to get back into the swing of things with my fanfiction family. I hope you all had great holidays with your loved ones, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please excuse the mistakes, but I hope to get your feedback.**

**Chapter Two- Ikea Way of Life**

Pulling the covers up on himself as he lay on his bare mattress, Dan did all he could to get comfortable but found the lack of bedding hard to do so. Rolling on his back, Dan let out a sigh of frustration as he knew there was nothing that could make up for the lack of sheets and comforter that a bed was supposed to have. Hearing the sounds of cabinets opening and closing, Dan reluctantly rose from his bed to see that he was still dressed in his work clothes from last night. Running his hand through his messy hair as he made his way out of his room, Dan passed by Nicholas's room to see that he was cleaning up his crown collection. A slight laugh came to his face as Dan enjoyed Nicholas's imagination to the fullest, and found his writing to be the better of Nicholas's need to show his world to him. Making his way down stairs, Dan was happy to be seduced by the aroma of coffee going about that it nearly made it impossible for him to not going running towards it. Knowing Dan well enough to know that any coffee scent would lure him, Blair poured him a cup of coffee before she placed it on the kitchen counter.

"I hate my bed" Dan groaned as he walked up to grab his coffee once he entered the kitchen. "This coffee smells great" he said as he brought the cup up to his nose to smell

"Thank you" Blair smiled as she grabbed her stack of papers to go sit at the table "I take it you hate your bed because of you inept ability to purchase sheets for your bed" she said

"I haven't had the time" Dan quickly griped "Alessandra has me speaking at the New York based colleges, then I have a column due for the times coming up, and I'm supposed to help Nate out" he said as he joined Blair at the table.

"All of which are good reasoning, but goes to show you the purpose of the home….to leave work at work, and enter the home" Blair smiled "At least that's what Nicholas's therapist tells me" she added

"I'm pretty sure he said something along the lines of keeping things normal for Nick" Dan replied

"You concluded that, and I concluded the fact that he told me I need less work in the home atmosphere" Blair said

"And you're doing such a great job of it" Dan said as he picked up a paper off the stack of paper

"I'm coming around on the idea. I just wish fashion week wouldn't impede my efforts to show Nick that I'm trying" Blair sighed "With my mother's impromptu trips, and missing deadlines….I feel like everything is hitting me from all angles. Then this house….I feel like we should be more moved in than we are" she complained

"We should" Dan said as he pulled up a seat "I mean we've made it official, we're living together to give that stability to Nick. What says stable than Martha Stewart home collection" he then stated

"Exactly. If we take time to turn this house into a home, then that'll show tremendous effort" Blair said

"Are you trying to impress the therapist or Nicholas?" Dan questiond

"I'm trying to impress my son" Blair replied "You're still on the number one spot since you finally talked me into sending him to Maxwell " she said "What do you think about Ikea?" she then asked randomly

"Ikea. That's random" Dan laughed

"It sounds so foreign…" Blair said getting lost in her reverie

"But it's not" Dan replied quickly

"It sounds like a place that will turn a house into a home….an Ikea way of life" Blair replied "I think this house is in desperate need of Ikea. Humphrey, we must go to Ikea" she said in a demented state

"You're crazy, you know that, right?" Dan laughed

"They sale sheets at Ikea" Blair quickly pointed out as Dan thought to himself

"Okay, than it's settled. We turn this house into a home by this weekend. I get a good nights sleep and you get brownie points with Nick" Dan said as he stuck his hand out for them to shake on it just as Nicholas came into the kitchen dressed for school in his dress up Prince costume.

"I'm ready to whisked off to the school house" Nicholas declared as he pulled his play sword out. Turning to look at Dan to avoid her immediate reaction to the fashion disaster that her son was sporting so badly, Dan coached Blair through silently.

"Buddy, I don't think you can take your sword to school" Dan said as he got up from his seat

"It was a gift from King Arthur. He'll be infuriated if I was so careless" Nicholas said

"I can hold your sword for the day" Blair suggested as Nicholas quickly hid his sword behind his back

"Only a knight or princes can hold the sword" Nicholas replied

"But it'll be safe if your mom holds it" Dan told him "You should place a cloak of invisibility that way no one will try to take it from her grasp" he then suggested as Nicholas began to take the suggestion in to serious consideration

"That's a stupid idea, how will I see it if it's invisible?" Blair laughed to herself before Nicholas drew up in defense

"You can't be trusted!" Nicholas declared as he drew his sword on Blair to her surprise

"Nick, un draw your sword. No pulling knives or swords on people in general" Dan said as he stood at the point of the play sword while Blair sat back in confusion "Now go upstairs to have the commoners draw you a bath because I'm pretty sure you smell like you've been trotting in the open fields and it's beginning to smell like it" he said as he ushered Nicholas off to the staircase

"Don't fall on your sword….people in that age do it all the time!" Blair called out as she got up from her seat. Realizing that Nicholas hadn't heard her declaration, Blair sighed as another battle was lost in her mind with her son.

"Did you really have to say the word stupid?" Dan questioned

"I know, I know. I'm working on it" Blair sighed as she grabbed her files and began to grab her things just as Dan's phone began to vibrate. Pulling his phone out to peek at the caller identification, Dan became alarmed to see that it was Charlie calling. "Work?" she asked

"Yeah, I should probably get going" Dan smiled nervously

"Wish me luck with Nicholas. I'm off to a bad start, but here's hoping a comeback is in the works" Blair said as she headed out of the kitchen. Pulling his phone out after he was sure that Blair was gone, Dan made his way out onto the patio so that he'd have more privacy.

"You know, if you plan to stand a girl up, then you should at least give her a reasoning" Charlie said

"Sorry, I meant to call. Things have just been crazy" Dan sighed "I never meant to stand you up, I'm serious" he said

"Because you've treated me so well these past few months. I thought we had moved past things…I thought I wasn't the villain to you" Charlie said

"You're not the villain, but it may be seen differently to Blair and a few people" Dan told her

"I forget how much of a secret I am to you. I mean once a paid imposter, always an imposter" Charlie sighed "I didn't call to lay a guilt trip, I actually just wanted to see if you wanted to get back to our suited arrangement" she said

"Wait, I stand you up….and you still want to have sex with me?" Dan asked

"You're not emotionally ready to give me anything else, and with sex, I at least get my rocks off" Charlie laughed to herself as Dan didn't quite know how to take that statement

"Thanks, I guess" Dan replied before he heard a the side gate open to see that it was Justine coming through. Becoming nervous, Dan eagerly began to think of ways o end the call that way he wouldn't be linked to Charlie in any manner "Hey, uh….I'll call you back later" he muttered as Charlie could quickly detect what that meant

"Okay. I'll keep he sheets warm for you" Charlie laughed

"Yeah" Dan said before he quickly hung up to greet Justine. "Hey Justine" he smiled as the girl eagerly perked up at he sight of Dan

"Hi, Dan" Justine said like a school girl with a big crush before Blair walked out to join the two of them

"You're late…why are you standing out here Humphrey?" Blair asked an array of questions that left the two to turn and look at her

"I was….I was making some calls to Alessandra" Dan reasoned

"And I was talking to Dan or about to…." Justine smiled so giddily as she stared on at Dan before Blair interrupted

"I thought you had to go to work?" Blair asked

"I do, and I will" Dan said feeling Justine's stare on him that made him a bit uncomfortable "If you have any problems with Nicholas, you can call me" he said as he began to saunter over towards the side gate "See you later Justine" he said as he made his way out while she still smiled happily at the very spot where he once stood as if he was still standing there.

"He's gone Justine" Blair told her as she noticed her assistant still in a daze

"I know. I just want to imagine what I would've said to him….before you rudely interrupted us!" Justine said so sweetly before gradually scolding her boss

"Ugh!" Blair scoffed as she rolled her eyes at her assistants school girl crush on Dan before she turned to head back into the house "Nicholas! Nicholas, c'mon….we have to go to school" she called out as she walked over to grab her coat and briefcase

"Do you think he notices me? I know I'm big and fluffy…then black, but do you think he noticed me?" Justine asked as she followed behind Blair

"You make him uncomfortable every time you stare. Why do you look at Humphrey like a piece of meat?" Blair asked

"Because he is a piece of meat. He's like a finely seasoned chicken fillet with the garlic just right" Justine described

"Have you been cheating on your diet again?" Blair asked

"I may have had one too many pieces of chips…with enchiladas…and nacho grande with extra green chilis" Justine said "Don't judge" she then added as Nicholas came prancing down the staircase dressed in what Blair had claimed to be normal clothing.

"Oh, great. You're wearing the clothes I laid out for you" Blair smiled

"I feel like a bumbling fool that dances and sings for the King" Nicholas said as he looked on with a depressed look on his face while he showed off his normal clothing.

"You look cute, and handsome for your first day" Blair smiled as she went through her phone so that she could take a picture

"Guard! Guard! Get this unruly woman!" Nicholas yelled out as he covered his face from Blair's attempt to get a picture of him while all Justine could do was laugh.

* * *

><p>Making his way inside of Nate's office, Dan wasn't surprised to see Nate on the phone yelling at one of the workers. Nate was never one to yell, so to see him all riled up was a joy for Dan as Nate was laid back kind of guy. Grabbing one of the soccer balls hoisted up in his display case, Dan walked around just juggling the ball around in his arm while walking around Nate's office. Leaning up against the wall to look out at the amazing view of the New York skyline, Dan couldn't help but look out at the view to become reminiscent of his times in the various places of New York that he had ventured during his teen days. Sighing in frustration, Nate was relieved to end the call from hell so that he could turn his attention towards his friend as he turned his chair to face the smug look Dan wore on his face.<p>

"Imagine what this type of focus would've got you in high school, let alone college" Dan teased

"Yeah, I'm getting my pay back in spades" Nate sighed as he got up from his seat to walk over towards his bar "Thanks again man, I couldn't think of anyone else to write this article" he told his friend

"No problem, I love covering the latest socialite that thinks they're God's gift" Dan replied as Nate laughed

"He called the other day" Nate said as a few moments had passed

"I know" Dan groaned as he turned his attention out towards the skyline once more

"He asked about Nicholas, and I told him a few things. Nothing that would lead to anything further" Nate sighed "It just sucks that he put us in this position" he said

"Sucks, I think it goes beyond sucks" Dan laughed "He made his choice, and he's left her to deal…" he began to say

"He was young. I don't know if I would've been able to take on that type of responsibility. I mean the biggest commitment he made was his relationship to Blair" Nate replied

"She thought he'd be there for her and Nicholas…I mean you weren't there that day. It was all so…it was unreal. I didn't sign up for it, but I was there…I'm still there" Dan told him

"Yeah, but not by force" Nate laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan asked immediately

"You know exactly what that means" Nate replied as he took a seat back in his chair "You're still there because you want to be there" he stated

"No, no. I'm there for Nicholas" Dan replied

"Yes, Nicholas. The boy that is resembling you each time I see him. I'm beginning to think that you're the kids father with the knowledge he absorbs….you know, you're his father" Nate said

"I'm the guy that looks after him" Dan quickly corrected "And yes, I enjoy his knowledge. Everyone should enjoy his knowledge" he sighed

"Yes, they should. I'm all for the good knowledge power. I just think you're there for other reasons, self inflicted pain reasons, but you're there" Nate said "How long are you going to carry on the charade that you're not in…" he began to say

"Don't say that" Dan replied sternly "I'm not…not anymore or at least I try not to be. I don't know!" he groaned out in frustration

"Admit it" Nate laughed

"I'm sleeping with Charlie or Ivy, whatever her name is now" Dan quickly blurted out leaving Nate shocked

"You weren't supposed to admit that" Nate shook his head in disbelief by the statement "Have you lost your damn mind?" he asked

"Yes, but it's nothing serious. I mean granted, I've become the asshole that I've never intended to be, but it's the only way to keep her at bay" Dan reasoned aloud only to see that Nate still looked confused "Don't look at me like that" he told him

"I'm just wearing the look that half of the Upper Eastside will give to you once they learn they're you're hooking up with Ivy, who made a habit out of screwing with Serena and her family. Dan, she tried to kill Serena….I don't understand how you can begin to think that's okay. I mean Lilly has tried to spread the peace and love, but even Serena knew well enough to move half way across the country to California" Nate said

"I know, I know. It just happened, and it keeps happening because I'm a bit pissed with my own life. Ivy is my alcohol, she's not good for me and I hate it, but I take it to mellow me from the hell that is my life" Dan told his friend "I know it's wrong, I feel the guilt every time. I hate the person I am with her, but I can't stop myself because for a few hours…I get what I need to make believe that I'm not pathetic" he went on to say

"Then tell her…tell them both the truth. No good will come from secrets" Nate warned his friend

"And yet we still have them? We both know where he is, we both know where they both are and yet we protect them" Dan stated

"I can't turn my back on him" Nate replied

"Yeah well I can. I owe him nothing" Dan stated "I hope that we can keep the Ivy thing a secret?" he then asked

"I can keep my mouth closed on that, but I assure you…Blair will not like this" Nate said

"Believe me, I know what Blair will think. It's the only thing I do know how she feels about" Dan sighed "I guess I should get to this story" he said as he walked over towards the door

"Dan" Nate then spoke before Dan turned to look at him "She appreciates you, she may not say it a lot…but she does" he said

* * *

><p>Feeling a bit out of sync with her work schedule now that she had centered it around Nicholas's school, Blair worried if she was too early or too late on arriving to the school. Sitting in her car, Blair did her best to not get bored but found her efforts to be failing miserably. Playing with a few apps on her phone, Blair busied herself with trying to beat the many levels in her game. Looking up from her phone, Blair began to notice that a few of the other mothers from Nicholas's old school, in which he had just transferred from. Quickly sitting up to become alert, Blair began to fix herself up as a sudden thought came to her mind that she hoped would help the situation. Stuck in her train of thought, all Blair could think to do was just go a full steam ahead and think later. Getting out of her car, Blair walked over towards the circle of women that were gathered together near the coffee cart.<p>

"Ladies" Blair smiled as she walked up towards the women that happened to consist of Hazel, an ex minion of Blair's

"Blair Waldorf. Surprised to see you" Hazel replied with a smug smile on her face

"Why should you be surprised? My son goes…he's in the shop" Blair quickly replied not wanting to reveal that Nicholas attended Maxwell

"Shop, what shop?" One woman asked

"The book shop. He's a lover of all things literary" Blair smiled

"Yeah, I bet. We haven't seen Chuck Jr around too much at school, what's going on?" Hazel asked

"Well for starters, you won't see Chuck Jr, because my son is Nicholas. We've decided that home schooling was best for him, I mean with his advanced knowledge and all. How is little Jack doing with his booger mosaic going? Or is it a phlegm mosaic at this point?" Blair asked wanting to state the point that Jack was far from Nicholas's knowledge

"I'm glad we actually ran into you. I was just inviting Hazel and her son to Michael's ice cream party we're having at the parlor" One of the mothers said

"Oh, that cute Parlor on Manhattan Avenue?" Blair asked

"Yes, we wanted to get a pre-birthday party going" The mother replied

"Does Nicholas even know Michael?" Hazel questioned

"Nonsense, Nicholas gets along with everyone at the school. Nicholas just chose to be to himself" Blair replied knowing that didn't sound any better

"That sounds cliché, you know before the boy shoots up his school" Hazel teased

"What time is the get together?" Blair immediately asked as she turned her attention towards the mother to ignore Hazel

"In the next thirty minutes. Is Nicholas able to go?" The mother asked

"He'll be there" Blair replied proudly before she looked over at Hazel with a smug smile on her face

"I thought you said Nicholas was in the book shop?" Hazel laughed as she looked over at Nicholas coming out of the school before Blair turned around to look at her son

"You're fishing Hazel, you shouldn't be so desperate" Blair quickly replied as a few of the mothers laughed at the two's banter before Nicholas walked over towards his mother

"You parked out front. You're supposed to park slight to the curb and pointing north" Nicholas said in a trance like state as the mother's looked on in surprise

"He talks well for his age" One mother complimented

"I speak English" Nicholas quickly replied finding that statement to be stupid

"Of course. Uh, I guess we will see you in a few minutes" Blair replied nervously

"I have to meet Daniel. Daniel is expecting me. We read new books" Nicholas quickly replied tugging on Blair's hand

"I know, but we have new…" Blair began to say

"No, nothing new. I must meet Daniel" Nicholas disagreed with his mother

"Daniel? As in Dan Humphrey, right?" Hazel asked

"Daniel Humphrey, you heard correctly" Nicholas replied as he nodded, avoiding all eye contact

"Thirty minutes. We'll be there" Blair replied as she grabbed on to Nicholas's hand as they backed away

"No, we will not" Nicholas replied becoming frustrated

"Is he okay?" One mother asked as she noticed the look of anger on Nicholas's face

"He's fine" Blair replied as she tried to calm Nicholas down as he just pulled away from her before he went into a rave of emotions

"No! no! no!" Nicholas yelled as he avoided Blair

* * *

><p>After banging out a two thousand word article for Nate, Dan was relieved to finally make it home. Heading towards the kitchen, Dan tossed his keys onto the table before he walked over to grab a beer from the fridge. Feeling the vibration from his cell phone, Dan looked on at his cell phone to see that it was a text from Charlie that showed how grateful she was for his lunchtime visit. A slight laugh came to his face as he couldn't help but feel like his male ego was on full on boasting mode from his praise that he received, tucking his phone back in his pocket. Dan went back to drinking his beer as he was enjoying his true man time as he came to call it, with his beer chucked back while being pressed up against his lips, Dan was quickly torn from his peaceful reverie by the sounds of slamming doors and Nicholas running up the staircase.<p>

"I don't appreciate you slamming my door!" Blair yelled out from the bottom of the staircase before Nicholas slammed the door once more

"Yeah, I don't think he heard you" Justine told her "Before you give me the whole death stare, just know we still have to go over the corrections for the new accounts" Justine reminded her as Dan came out from the kitchen

"What happened?" Dan sighed as he headed out towards the girls

"Just your basic Blair said the wrong thing again" Justine sighed as she leaned up against the hallway door

"You. Go to the office. Lock yourself in there, but go to the office" Blair instructed her assistant

"And somehow I'm beginning to feel what it feels like to be a minion" Justine groaned "I'm going, I'm going" she said as she headed towards the office

"What'd you do?" Dan quickly asked once Justine left

"Why do you think I did something?" Blair questioned

"Because Justine just said you did" Dan replied quickly as Blair couldn't help but oblige the earlier statement "So what happened at school?" he asked

"I may have set up a play date with a few friends from his old school" Blair hesitantly admitted

"He didn't have any friends at the other school!" Dan reasoned

"I know, but I thought that if he saw his old classmates then they'd have something to talk about. You know, the amazing things about their different schools and how they can all be friends now that Nicholas isn't calling them insipid idiots any longer" Blair said as Dan rolled his eyes at the statement "Nicholas hated the change in plan, and decided to flip out in the middle of the street" she sighed

"Figures, he's not big on change. We were suppose to read that new book I got him" Dan replied

"I would like for him to interact with kids Dan!" Blair replied as she hit Dan on the arm "I just thought it'd be fun for him" she said

"All right, I'll go talk to him" Dan told him as a laugh escaped him while trying to walk past Blair but Blair grabbed on to his arm to stop him

"No, don't talk to him. I will go talk to him. I did this and I at least deserve to fix this….even if I might screw this up again" Blair said as she grabbed Dan's arm to drag him back "Book Ikea, we need our Ikea" she told Dan

"Oh, this household needs more than Ikea" Dan muttered to himself as Blair backed her way towards the office, where Justine sat with her ear pressed up against the door to listen to the two of them "I'll get him washed up, I can do that right? Or is that tampering your attempts to lure him in?" he asked before Blair poked her tongue out at Dan as she made her way into the office.

"I thought you'd be up with the kid?" Justine asked as she massaged the side of her face that Blair had opened the door on when she entered

"I'm giving Nicholas time to cool down. He's upset and I don't want to make it worse" Blair sighed as she walked over towards her desk to take a seat "So what do we have?" she then asked as she went through the paperwork

"I've basically corrected all of the mistakes, and we should be able to meet the deadline for the printers" Justine told her as she shuffled through the papers she held to get them organized "You know the buzz around the office is becoming a bit louder" she then told Blair

"What buzz?" Blair asked

"You're mother. Some are saying that's she's losing her touch, not in touch with what the company needs" Justine told her "And we both know Harris is gaga over you. Loved your deals abroad with the up and coming designers…do you ever think about it? You know…" she began to say

"No, I don't. This is my mother's company, I work for her" Blair quickly replied "This was just a minor slip, a simple mistake that a busy woman like her will make from time to time" she stated

"Yeah, maybe so" Justine said detecting that talking about work was becoming a touchy subject for Blair with the slowly rising implications beginning to form around work. Getting up from her seat, Blair let out a sigh of relief that Justine had managed to take care of all the hardwork so that she could focus on Nicholas.

"Thanks again for coming all the way out here. I'll see you tomorrow" Blair told her assistant

"No problem, anything for the you" Justine smiled as she nodded while she peeked out of the door to see if Dan was around

"You mean to see Dan" Blair quickly replied

"Exactly…I mean, no" Justine replied unknowingly making the mistake of admitting the very truth she didn't want out or at least at the moment between the two "I don't get it" she then stated

"Don't get what?" Blair asked as she just laughed at how obvious Justine was with her crush

"You and Dan. How can you two just be friends? He's hot and you're….you're tolerable when your not in dictator mode, he's practically a perfect father to your son, and handles everything beautifully with all that you two have had to deal with….how can you two not be doing the nasty? If it were me, I would have gave him some after meeting him" Justine said

"Okay, and that will be enough for you tonight" Blair said as she began to usher her assistant out towards the door

"You're living the life" Justine stated as Blair continued to push her towards the door

"Goodnight Justine" Blair told her as she opened the door before Justine reluctantly heading out

"I hate you sometimes, I really hate you sometimes. Sitting in this house with all that…" Justine began to say before Blair closed the door on her. Leaning up against the door, Blair sighed as she knew her day wasn't over, she'd have to correct a wrong that she had done. Heading up the staircase, Blair went over in her head all the things she should say to her son, but feared that the wrong things may still slip out in the end. Blair hated that she was an outsider to the world of Nicholas, but she felt as if she was trying to scheme her way into her own son's heart. Blair was so used to being the insider in every aspect to her life, but it was new for her to be the outsider in a phase in life where she should've been number one. Stopping short of the bathroom, Blair looked in to see Nicholas sitting in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles while Dan sat on the floor beside the tub just laughing with the boy. Leaning up against the wall so she wouldn't be seen, Blair listened in on the two.

"I don't need friends" Nicholas replied stubbornly

"Everyone needs someone. It's the cliché line, but we do" Dan replied

"A prince relies on his instincts, he mustn't be bothered with loyalty to others less than him" Nicholas replied as Dan just laughed to himself

"It's shocking how much you sound like me, I literally thought the same thing about everyone I went to high school went…even your mother" Dan laughed

"What made you subside to the masses?" Nicholas asked as Blair just shook her head in amazement by how grown her son sounded for just a four year old.

"I found that seeing things through other people's eyes and challenging my views were far more rewarding. I'm not going to lie to you, I hated the idiotic things my peers did, but going through life thinking your better than people is not the way to go. Learn about people, learn to put judgments aside because I guarantee you, you will find someone that you mesh so well with but is the complete opposite of what you ever thought you'd come to like" Dan told him

"And that opposite, is that my mom?" Nicholas asked

"Yeah, she was my absolute opposite" Dan laughed as Blair didn't quite know if she was liking the tone of the conversation that was at her expense "But now….I can't picture my life without hearing her opinions or her ideas because now….I come to enjoy them" he smiled at the young boy as the words seemed to warm Blair's heart

* * *

><p>Sitting with a hot cup of coffee in her hand, Blair sat up looking out at her new surroundings in the neighborhood. Accustomed to living in the city, Blair was beginning to like the serene feeling of being in the suburbs of New York. Though this had all been Chuck's idea to move away from the heart of the city, Blair was glad that she had worked up the nerve to follow through on the plan of what she wanted for her son. Heading down the staircase, Dan slung the towel over his shoulder before tossing his tie to the side on the banister before he walked over to join Blair on the sofa. Laying against her side, Dan propped himself up so that he could get some bit of rest after finishing his task of getting Nicholas ready for bed. Matting his flop of hair down, Dan could sense that Blair was making mental notes to convince him to cut his hair, that Dan knew that was something he had to jump on just to beat her to it.<p>

"Is he playing in his castle?" Blair asked

"Yes, the usual routine. In about thirty minute the drawbridge will be raised, so you might want to work your magic soon" Dan sighed as he nestled up close to her body

"Do you think I'm that much of an opposite to my son?" Blair asked

"Waldorf, I don't think you're some oblivious fool to your son….yeah, Nicholas sounds like me" Dan said before he caught the little part of his statement that Nicholas would emulate "I actually praise your efforts to try" he said

"Really? You're not secretly upset with me for once again trying to force my beliefs onto my son?" Blair questioned as Dan laughed to himself

"No, I commend you. All you can do is try" Dan sighed as he began to drift off to sleep "Tomorrow should be a great day for Ikea" he said nearly half asleep

"It should be a day in which you get a haircut. Humphrey, you look like a muppet" Blair told him as she played with his growing hair

"Leave my hair alone" Dan muttered as Blair moved out from under Dan so that she could get up from her seat on the sofa

"Goodnight Humphrey" Blair laughed to herself before she placed a pillow under Dan's head then reached over to spread the blanket over his body. Looking at him for a few moments, Blair turned to head up the stairs towards Nicholas's room. Slowly making her way towards Nicholas's room, Blair stopped short to access what she would say before she hesitantly entered the room to see that Nicholas was nowhere to be found. A small piece of her became alarmed that she couldn't find her son, but she found a small sense of relief to see that none of the windows were opened to show that he hadn't crawled out of the window. Walking towards his castle, Blair could see a bit of movement come from inside that let her know that he was inside hiding from her. Taking a seat next to the castle to show that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Blair looked on at the castle to see if Nicholas would make any attempt to make movement out of the castle to confront his mother.

"You're not permitted to be in here" Nicholas muttered

"I know, I wouldn't permit me either" Blair sighed "I didn't mean anything by the whole change of clothes or the whole ambush meeting" she told him

"Then why keep doing it?" Nicholas questioned "I don't like people…I'm trying to but people are a species I can live without" he mumbled

"People are a species I can live without as well, but they're not going to become extinct anytime soon" Blair said

"They should be" Nicholas stated "They're the weird ones" he told her

"Weird? Has anyone said anything to you?" Blair asked becoming alarmed by the statement "Do you think you're weird?" she questioned

"I don't think, I know. I'm different" Nicholas said as he lowered his head in a moment of sadness within his castle, just glad his mother couldn't see him "I feel it" he sadly told her which made Blair tear up for a moment

"You're different, but you're not weird. Being different is a good thing. We're not put on this earth to be carbon copies" Blair replied

"Daniel all ready told me that….you're late on that speech" Nicholas said

"I'm late on a lot of things" Blair said "But I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you" she said

"You're the main one!" Nicholas yelled as he startled Blair with his sudden anger "I see the way you look at me. You constantly try to change me to be normal" he complained

"I know…" Blair tried to reason

"I like the way I am. I'm a prince!" Nicholas yelled

"And I get that" Blair accepted

"Then why don't you like it?" Nicholas questioned

"Because I don't get you….I'm your mother and I don't get you. I relate in fashion and scheming, so me dressing you was having some attempt of feeling like a mother to you. I get that you're smart and can basically become a mini genius by the age of ten, any mother would be proud of that, but I'm just afraid that while you grow to be this brilliant young man…I'll be amongst the many that just never understood you. I want to, I want so desperately to be in your world that I've resorted to trying to bribe you into liking me" Blair sighed

"Why?" Nicholas asked

"Why? Why would any mother try so hard?….regardless of what you may think, I do love you. I've loved you the first moment I held you in my arms all the way to this very moment. I'm always going to love you, that's the one thing that will never be different or weird when it comes to you" Blair said through choked back tears as she was resigned to have this emotional breakdown by herself. Just as she wiped away the tears, Blair feared she was beginning to embarrass herself in front of her son before the draw bridge on Nicholas's castle suddenly came down. Looking over at his slow motions, Blair felt a tiny victory within herself as he came out from his castle. Slowly taking his seat beside her, Nicholas and Blair sat awkwardly for a moment.

"If you ever you want to know…just ask" Nicholas said as he hesitantly looked over towards his mother as they shared a moment between them.

"I will. I plan to take you up on that" Blair said as she just smiled at him from ear to ear "Am I permitted to hug you?" she asked

"You may" Nicholas replied before Blair wasted no time in throwing her arms around the young boy

"Good, I was going to do it anyways" Blair muttered as she held her son close to her as if she had no intention of letting him go.

* * *

><p>Opening up the sales paper, Blair walked in to the local Ikea prepared to shop. Following behind her with a bag, Dan and Nicholas looked on in amazement at the overwhelming presence that Ikea gave off to them just by walking in. Scanning through possible items that she would make Dan build for her, Blair was beginning to create the perfect house in her mind that she was just so excited to bring to life. Walking further into the scenery, Dan just laughed to himself as only Blair could embrace a setting that was Ikea. Just as Dan worked his magic on Nicholas to give the place a chance, Dan felt a vibration come from his cell phone that caused him to become a bit alarmed. Knowing that it was probably Charlie, Dan didn't think much of answering before he finally just promised to ignore the call until later. Looking over at her partner in all that was her crazy life, Blair and Dan gave each other a silent confirmation before they grabbed Nicholas's hand.<p>

"I think I could fall in love with this place" Blair stated

"Do they have sheets?" Dan questioned "That's all that I wanted to know" he stated

"They should" Nicholas said as he looked over in Dan's direction

"Yes, they should" Blair laughed "Besides, you probably need some other things besides sheets. You know; pillow, curtains, sanitizers, all the things you wouldn't think to buy due to your gender" she replied

"Anyways, I'll find my sheets with or without you" Dan replied as he walked off to go down an aisle by himself. Playing the part of a customer for a few seconds or so, Dan looked around to see if he was alone before he finally dug into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. Looking one last time to see where Blair and Nicholas were, Dan got his second since of relief to know that they had drifted off to look at crock pots and other numerous items Blair knew nothing about. A slight laugh came to Dan as he went through his contacts to pull up the number he was looking for. Letting out a sigh before calling, Dan put the phone up to his ear as he nervously let each ring pass him by. Glad that he got her voicemail, Dan saw this as a golden opportunity for a clean break. "Hey Charlie, it's me. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this anymore. I've got a lot on my plate with Blair and Nicholas with the whole move and all, so I just don't think I can be the guy you need. I'm sorry for how I've acted towards you because no girl deserves that, regardless of what mess the guy has made. I hope that we can still be friends….so yeah, I'll see you around" he said as he hesitantly ended the call, feeling as if the asshole he had tried not to be had come out in that one phone call.


	4. Sending the Right Messages

**IMPORTANT: I WOULD JUST LIKE TO APOLOGIZE TO ALL THE GOSSIP GIRL FANS. I FEEL LIKE AS AN ASPIRING TELEVISION WRITER THAT I HAVE TO SUCK IT UP AND JUST SAY THE WORDS YOU ALL SO GRACIOUSLY DESERVE BECAUSE I HATE TO BE ASSOSCIATED WITH THE DUMBEST, MOST HORRIFIC, AWFUL, APPALLING, DISGUSTING, DETESTABLE PEICE OF GARBAGE THAT I HOPE ONLY FEW (AND TELLING BY THE RATINGS IT WAS FEW) HAD TO WATCH ON MONDAY THAT WAS THE REASONING AS TO WHY CHUCK AND BLAIR COULDN'T BE TOGETHER. WHEN THE MAN UP ABOVE IS THE REASONING FOR WHY AN ABUSIVE COUPLE CAN'T BE TOGETHER IS USED, THAT'S WHEN I CAN TRULY UNDERSTAND WHY GOSSIP GIRL SHOULD BE CANCELLED. I WATCHED LIVE, AND WHEN THEY USED THAT AS THE GRAND REASON, I FELL OFF MY BED AND STARTED LAUGHING, THEN I JUST SAID "WOW" A BUNCH OF TIMES. I HAD TO REWATCH DAN AND BLAIR ON YOUTUBE TO ENJOY THEM WITHOUT THE STUPIDITY OF ALL THE OTHER SCENES. SO ONCE AGAIN, I'M SORRY TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAD TO ENDURE THAT LOAD OF CRAP, AND BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THIS...GOD DOESN'T CARE ABOUT CHUCK AND BLAIR'S RELATIONSHIP, IF ANYTHING, GOD IS TRYING TO SHOW HER DAN TO END THAT DREADED EXCUSE OF A RELATIONSHIP THAT WOULD SAY THE EASTER BUNNY WOULD BE THE REASON THEY'RE NOT TOGETHER.**

**I hope you enjoy, and I look forward to your feedback :)**

**Chapter Three- Sending the Right Messages**

Running through the halls, Dan eagerly searched for the nearest bucket or any cylinder of any kind. Nearly slipping, Dan gripped on to the door handle to prevent himself from slipping before finally getting his balance. Scanning around him, Dan excitedly looked over to see the bucket stashed away in the hallway closet. Quickly running over towards the closet, Dan grabbed the bucket and made his way down the staircase. Hearing sounds of defeat come from within the laundry room, Dan knew that time was of the essence before she would be engulfed in the soapy barrage. Slipping on the floor in his attempt to move closer towards Blair, Blair ran over to grab the bucket while Dan got up to open up the only window they had closest to them. Opening up the small door to the washing machine, bubbles filled the air as the water leaked so heavily that their pants were becoming drenched with water.

"I've tried everything" Blair declared as she watched Dan scoop up the bubbles

"Why were you even doing laundry in the first place?" Dan asked as he continued to work

"Uh because I wanted to be domestic. Don't criticize, I'm trying all phases of this being on my own" Blair told him as she could hear his lectures ring vividly in her ear

"Blair, I need help" Dan said as he tossed another bucket full of water and bubbles out the window

"Wait, are you tossing that onto my flowers? Humphrey, I had those specially imported…." Blair began to say before Dan just gave her a stern look

"Do we really want to bicker about flowers or do you want to drown in bubbles?" Dan asked

"Okay, fine. Just aim with that thing then….here, let me do it" Blair said before she quickly grabbed the bucket out of his hand to assume the throwing responsibility

"Have you tried everything?" Dan asked as he began to scan the mess

"Yes. I wouldn't be scooping bubbles if I hadn't" Blair replied before Dan leaned over to pull the plug to the washing machine out of the electrical socket "Except that" she said noticing how quickly the machine turned off.

"Always use the on and off button. It does wonders" Dan told her "Could you grab me some tape from the cabinet up there?" he then asked as she did as he asked

"You keep tape in here?" Blair asked as she reached

"Yes, I assume everything handy should be in here. Luckily, the tape is handy for this situation" Dan said before Blair shoved the roll of tape into his chest causing him to grimace in pain "Thank you" he groaned

"I thought this would be easy" Blair sighed

"It will be, when you watch Dorota do it" Dan replied before he turned to see Blair sporting a pout

"I should be able to do my own laundry Humphrey. I want my son to see that I can do things for myself" Blair said

"You drive yourself to work. You pay for your own meals…." Dan began to say before she interrupted

"I'm not talking in that manner, I'm talking domesticated things. You clean and do the occasional cooking. I want to have one thing that is my specialty" Blair sighed

"How about we start off with window cleaning then" Dan suggested

"I want something bigger than that, besides that spray makes me sneeze" Blair told him

"Fine, I'll teach you how to do the laundry. First lesson, use only one scoop. One scoop is all you need" Dan told her just as they could hear the door open from the living room. Looking towards each other, Blair's face quickly lit up as she instantly knew who it was. Running past Dan, Blair ran out towards the living room to see it was exactly who she thought it was. "And I thought we were having a laundry lesson" he said as he put the detergent back in the drawer before walking out to join the girls in the living room.

"Serena!" Blair squealed excitedly as she ran out the two girls hugged each other

"Why are you wet?" Serena asked as she let go of her embrace of her friend to see the results of what she all ready knew and detected

"She's attempting to be domestic" Dan said as he made his way out into the living room "It's good to see you" he smiled as he walked up to hug her

"You being domestic, I'm glad I'm in town for this" Serena smiled as she let go of her embrace of Dan to look at her best friend

"I'm glad you're in town. I thought you were coming in tomorrow morning? I was going to have Justine come get you" Blair asked

"I got done early. We had to request more funds from the studio heads, so production has been put on hold for a bit. Then with the looming possibility of going to Dennis Wyatt's fashion show just altered my whole train of thinking, so I had to fly out as soon as possible" Serena said "I'm quite famished, have I missed out on any Humphrey classic dishes?" she asked as she rubbed her tummy while looking over at Dan

"I can heat up leftovers, but nothing fancy" Blair suggested

"Did you cook it?" Serena asked immediately

"Really? You think that S?" Blair questioned in disbelief

"I'm in no mood to have any food poisoning from an attempt gone wrong. Remember, Dennis Wyatt is the desired place to be" Serena replied

"I cooked" Dan laughed "Her heating up skills are to die for, if I may say so" he teased

"Good" Serena replied happily "Where is my little husband?" she asked as she scanned around the room

"He's staying the night over at my mother's" Blair told her "He'll be back bright and early, he actually wants to see you" she sighed

"I should hope so. I still need to know about these prince friends he has of his, a girl could use some royalty power in Hollywood" Serena laughed

"I could get the guest room ready for you, that's something I can do" Blair declared

"That seems manageable, but yet you could turn that into something hazardous" Dan teased as Blair hit him on the arm

"Screw you both" Blair told them as she backed towards the kitchen "I'll be back in twenty minutes…maybe forty seeing as I'm all wet" she said before she ran upstairs for a quick detour

"So, Mr. Humphrey, what have you been up to?" Serena smiled seductively as she leaned over to take off her heels

"The same old, same old" Dan replied as he looked on at every movement that she made before she walked up to him so that they were mere inches apart from each other

"You don't call. You don't write. A girl is beginning to think that she means nothing to you now" Serena said in almost whisper tone of voice

"I've been busy" Dan laughed as she took the tip of her finger to trace the outline of his button up shirt "Though you look good…very good" he smiled as he accessed her well proportioned body

"Oh yeah" Serena smiled flirtatiously

"You've always looked good. You know this" Dan laughed as he could feel the tension build between them

"I feel like the flight has built up so much pint up energy inside of me. I mean I'm aching for it to be released in some sort of productive manner" Serena said as she moved in closer towards him "Do you have any suggestions? Could you work me out?" she asked him as he just stared at her lips the whole time

"I could think of a few things" Dan replied as the nervousness built up inside of him

"Really?" Serena asked him as she leaned in to give him a light kiss on his lips

"Yeah…we could work something out" Dan replied nervously as he was slow to open his eyes while Serena studied him to see the effect that she had on him. Looking at each other for what felt like hours, Serena finally broke into laughter causing Dan to get torn out of his reverie.

"She still has you" Serena laughed as she backed away to pick up her heels before heading into the kitchen with Dan following behind in complete confusion as to what just happened.

"Uh…thanks" Dan replied unsure of what to even say to that comment by the blonde "You know you shouldn't get a guy worked up like that" he then stated to her

"It was fun and telling all at the same time" Serena joked

* * *

><p>Later on in the evening, the three of them stayed up watching old movies that Dan had put together for them to look at. Serena had never been much of a movie fanatic, but watching how into it Dan and Blair were, it made her feel as if she at least had to try. Thanking the high heavens, Serena was grateful to see the ending credits roll up on the screen in the darkened living room as she could get down to what she set out to do. Immediately popping up in her seat, Serena looked over to see Dan nodding off to sleep beside her. Looking up at Blair, the two shared a laugh while silently plotting on how to awaken him from his slumber. Stirring around in his sleep, Dan soon awakened once he heard that the movie wasn't playing anymore. Opening his eyes slowly, Dan was caught off guard to see the two girls towering over him as they looked down at him.<p>

"Did I drool?" Dan asked

"I hope not" Blair replied as she pulled the pillow out from under him to avoid that from happening "How do you fall asleep on the movie you've been raving about?" she then questioned

"Because I just fell asleep" Dan replied as he sat up

"Yeah well, next time I'm picking the movie" Serena declared

"That's even worse" Dan joked

"You guys stay in these period pieces, can we upgrade to something of our time?" Serena asked "I swear you two are the only people that are trying to see every movie known to man" she laughed

"What's wrong with that? I mean cinema has changed and evolved. I like to know what it's evolved from" Blair reasoned

"Okay, no. Stop right there. We're not turning this into a debate session for you two to throw around big words" Serena stated

"Nope, we're not because I'm going to bed" Dan declared as he popped up from his seat

"What? Why?" Blair asked "We were going to play games, monopoly to be exact" she pouted

"As tempting and scary as that sounds, I still have to get to bed. I'm meeting up with Nate early tomorrow, and then Nicholas has his testing tomorrow" Dan sighed "Less in case you want to change your schedule around at last minute, I suggest I get rest to take on this day" he said as he slowly backed over towards the staircase "Serena, nice to have you here. See you guys in the morning" he said as he headed up the stairs

"Night Dan" Serena laughed

"Goodnight Humphrey" Blair smiled as she got up to clean up the mess they had made

"So how is that going?" Serena asked "Dan and you, living together. I never would've seen that" she told her friend

"It works great. I mean he's always over to see Nicholas, so it was only right that we live together. I was afraid at first, but Dan is like the perfect roommate" Blair told her friend

"Perfect roommate or perfect something else?" Serena asked trying to bait her friend into a deeper answer

"Perfect roommate. What else would there be?" Blair asked in confusion

"Nothing. Nothing else would be there" Serena sighed knowing her friend didn't pick up on what she was referring to "So how has Nicholas been?" she asked as Blair let out a sigh before she walked over to flop down on the space beside Serena on the sofa.

"We have good and bad days, but we've been doing good. Dan is soo good with him, so having him around has made the good days outweigh the bad" Blair said "Sometimes I just feel like crying because I hate that I've made my problems Dan's problem. When I found out that Nicholas was diagnosed with Aspergers, I just cried for days on end. From morning to night, nothing but tears, but Dan just let it roll right off his shoulder and just acted like it was nothing new. The majority of Nicholas's life has been Dan taking care of him, while I tried to mend my heart. I think that's why Nicholas seems so detached from me at times because Dan just loved him" she sighed

"Are you two getting better together? Have you stopped with the self hate over things?" Serena asked

"I don't think I'll ever forgive myself" Blair replied as Serena just looked at her friend in disbelief on why she was being so hard on herself "I know that I'm dragging out the self hate, but I just feel like I will forever try to make up for those moments where I was a bad parent to my son" she said

"Blair, you've been his mother since day one…that's what matters" Serena said

"No, I've been the title but not the actual role of a mother. Now I'm just learning how to be a parent because I'm so behind on the eight ball with my son. I'm learning how to be a parent on the fly, and half the time I just wonder why he even puts up with me" Blair sighed "I spent his first two years hoping he'd come back so that we could be that family. I actually used to dream of him returning, I had the luggage picked out that I would take and my order of who I'd tell of the news" she said

"Really?….wait what place did I come in on this order?" Serena asked becoming distracted

"That's not the point because it never happened. Day after day, I had to wake up to realize that he wasn't coming back for us…. and he had to get away from me. I'm the cause of my own misery" Blair sighed

"You've been thinking too much Blair Waldorf" Serena replied as Blair laid her head on Serena's lap

"I know" Blair said "I'm really happy you're here though. I've missed you" she told her friend

"I'm glad I'm here as well" Serena smiled down at her friend

"Do you know Nicholas has called literally everyone in his class, at his old school, idiots" Blair laughed

"Really?" Serena asked her a she couldn't contain her laughter before Blair joined in with her. Enjoying the joke, the two girls felt a moment of relaxation as it was just refreshing to be around each other once again instead of talking through a phone. Just as they got into another round of laughter, Blair's phone began to vibrate. Leaning forward to grab her phone, Blair looked on at the caller identification.

"Oh, this can't be good" Blair said before she quickly got up from her seat to answer "Hello" she answered

"We have a problem. I'm talking Dennis Wyatt problem" Justine told her frantically

* * *

><p>Trailing behind the little boy, Dan held the door open as Nicholas made his way in to sign his name on the sign in sheet. Giving the receptionist Nicholas's medical card along with his co-payment, Dan did his usual smile and laugh that always got him his co-payment back in his trusting hands. Turning to find Nicholas in his usual spot, Dan laughed to himself as he could only enjoy Nicholas's routine like manner that he followed completely each day. Taking a seat beside Nicholas on the sofa, Dan tucked his knee under his leg to make himself comfortable. Noticing the weird way that Dan was sitting, Nicholas put his book down slightly to look on at the manner that Dan was sitting. A slight laugh came to Dan as he knew that it was driving Nicholas crazy that he wasn't sitting properly like royalty should, but Dan saw it as a warm up to get Nicholas's true beliefs to come out for his session so he wouldn't be shelled up. After a good round of social communication intervention situations with Mr. Muhney, Nicholas's therapist, Dan was glad to see that Nicholas was becoming more responsive towards the interaction sessions. Preparing to leave, Mr. Muhney called Dan back so that they could talk while Nicholas gathered his collection of books together.<p>

"That went well" Dan smiled happily as he walked up towards the therapist "Wasn't that good?" he asked excitedly

"Yes, Nicholas is interacting much better. Perhaps Maxwell was the right choice after all" Mr. Muhney said

"Of course it was right. I mean he doesn't feel like the odd ball out, and as someone who's always felt like the odd ball out, it makes the self esteem even lower" Dan told him "Why? Has Blair tried to take credit for it?" he asked

"She tries to take credit for everything" Mr. Muhney laughed

"That sounds about right" Dan said "So since he's done so well today, do you think he'd be ready for the full on interaction. You know like sports or something along that line?" he asked eagerly

"I think it just depends on what Nicholas wants to do. Nicholas is the key to everything" Mr. Muhney said "Certainly the key to you moving in with Blair, right?" he asked

"Yeah. Us living together cuts down his anxiety of things being out of order" Dan replied

"Or maybe it confused him" Mr. Muhney replied

"How would it confuse him?" Dan asked "He hasn't mentioned that to me, being confused or anything else….should I be worried about that?" he asked nervously

"I'm just talking for future purposes. Your relationship with Blair, it's very much platonic, but yet you live together to raise Nicholas" Mr. Muhney said "Do you not see how weird that is?" he asked

"No, I see it as two people working together to do right by a kid" Dan replied

"Relax, I'm not disagreeing with your course of action. I just want you guys to realize that what you do sends certain messages to Nicholas, whether you realize or not" Mr. Muhney said

"Why do I feel like everyone is saying the same thing without saying it?" Dan questioned

"Everyone like who?" Mr. Muhney asked

"Never mind. I don't want to turn this into my therapy session and then get stuck with the bill" Dan said detecting that Mr. Muhney was more than prepared to analyze his train of thoughts "I assure you that we are taking every precaution necessary to make sure he's not confused" he said

"That's good to hear" Mr. Muhney said

"I know that his condition isn't exactly something you can cure overnight, but I've read some studies in medical journals that say social interaction could increase his awareness and even future relationships…" Dan began to say

"You're doing all you can" Mr. Muhney said as a look of defeat slowly came to Dan's face

"No offense, but I hate these appointments" Dan said after a few moments of silence as Mr. Muhney just shook his head in agreement

"Every parent does after a while. No parent wants to make coming to a behavioral therapist a part of their child's regular life" Mr. Muhney said as Dan turned to look at Nicholas sitting off in the corner of the room tidying up his book bag to his liking, which had high standards from the beginning.

"I'm not putting down any chance of him being quote, unquote normal but I want to know that I'm not just doing these repetitive actions just to make for a better day….I want him to have a better life" Dan replied as he once again turned his back away from Nicholas

"Nicholas has strides to make, but if we continue on…" Mr. Muhney began to say

"I want him to go beyond the limitations. I don't want to settle for his life to be define by his condition" Dan said

"And he will" Mr. Muhney replied

"As long as we maintain what is routine for him" Dan sighed "So would baseball be out of the question?" he asked as Mr. Muhney just gave him a look before Dan's cell phone began to vibrate. Reaching down into his pocket, Dan pulled out his phone to look on at the message before a wave of emotions went through.

* * *

><p>Tapping her foot nervously as she looked on at the elevator indicators move slowly towards her desired location, Blair felt the anticipation come in full force as waiting was all she could do. Noticing her friends behavior, Serena couldn't help but laugh to herself as she knew this showdown would be epic. Once the doors opened up, Blair had immediately stepped off of the elevator to be greeted by her mother's usual kiss ups. Bypassing her coffee and pastry, Blair made a straight bee line for the conference room. Spotting the brunette from inside of the conference room, Justine quickly came out to reroute her boss into the closest space available that ended up being a broom closet. Serena stood outside for a moment thinking about whether if she should enter or not. Whispers circulated throughout the office as Serena looked around nervously to see the employees doing their round of gossip. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, Justine quickly handed Blair the phone as Blair just stood in confusion as to what she should do.<p>

"Is this phone going to bring my mother back?" Blair asked angrily as she looked at Justine "Because right now, I need her back in this office for one of our biggest clients that could possibly have Waldorf joined in one of the biggest mergers. So please, tell me this phone will bring her back" she told her

"Okay, first off, good morning to you too" Justine replied hoping that it would inspire Blair to be a bit chipper

"I don't care about a good morning because I'm having a crappy one!" Blair snapped back "Where is she?" she asked

"I don't know. I just got a e-mail saying she's chartered the jet to Fiji for the week" Justine exclaimed

"A week? Dennis Wyatt is going to be in the office tomorrow to hear our pitches" Blair replied

"I know, I know" Justine said trying to be a calming voice before groaned in frustration

"Why does she keep doing this to me?" Blair sighed before Serena quickly busted into the closet to join the two girls

"Sorry. People whispering make me nervous. Gossip Girl habit" Serena said as she noticed the serious looks the two girls wore on their faces "B, what's wrong? Where's Eleanor?" she asked

"In Fiji!" Blair replied

"Why is she in Fiji?" Serena asked

"I don't know, but I'm about to tell her to get her spontaneous butt back here because we need Dennis Wyatt" Blair said as she immediately began to punch in her mother's number into the cell phone that Justine had handed to her. Putting it up to her ear, Blair sighed as she listened to each ring pass her by until she ultimately got the voicemail.

"What's with all the suits in the conference room?" Serena asked Justine while Blair began to pace the small space of room she had

"The board" Justine replied

"I thought Eleanor owned everything, why the board?" Serena asked

"She did a balance of power about two years prior. Created a board to oversee the running of Waldorf. Now they're on a kick to prove that Eleanor is slipping from her titled role as CEO and President of Waldorf" Justine said

"Okay, so if she is…they can't just replace her" Serena reasoned

"They can, it's checks and balance system now" Blair sighed as she rested the phone up against her chest "Mother, this is me, your daughter. Call me as soon as you get this because I'm afraid you've lost your damn mind, and I just want to remind you of what's at stake. Dennis Wyatt and big million dollar merger that could afford you the impromptu trips to Fiji or retirement home if need be, but I need you back in this office by tonight" she yelled "Call me, please" she then ended the call sweetly before hanging up the phone.

"And by that message, I hardly see Eleanor doing a turn about back to New York" Serena said

"What if I hire someone to kidnap her. Quick, what's the international laws to Fiji?" Blair thought to herself before she turned to look at Justine

"We're not going to kidnap your mother" Justine griped "Serena's right, we have to entertain the idea that Eleanor won't be back in time. We have to think" she said

"And what am I doing? Just wasting brain waves?" Blair questioned her assistant

"I think we should call Dan. Have him strip down and so we can bounce ideas off of him" Justine proposed as Serena and Blair looked at her with confusion plastered all over their faces "I could bring chocolate to this session" she then added not making things any better

"Seriously? Not now" Blair told her "I can't lose Dennis Wyatt, I've worked too hard to even bring him to New York in the first place" she complained

"And we won't" Serena said "Maybe we could use Dan" she then said as a thought came to her

"See, now you understand where I'm coming from" Justine said holding her hand up for Serena to do a high five

"Not you, too?" Blair questioned

"What? No" Serena said "Dinner. Wyatt loves food, so instead of taking him to some fancy restaurant where we open him up to other competitors who will most likely get word of Eleanor's erratic behavior. We take Wyatt to your place tomorrow night, and he gets the dinner along with no distractions from the press" she suggested

"Dan does cook good" Blair said finally catching on to Serena's thought process

"A man that can cook, take care of kids, and cleans….are you a lesbian?" Justine asked Blair

"Call Dennis's assistant, change his itinerary around and have him set up for dinner at my place. Book him at the closest hotel to my house, give him the full works of spa treatments and champagne to his room. Order every tray of gourmet chocolate and have them put in gift basket style to his room waiting for him" Blair immediately instructed Justine as she began to type away on her Blackberry "Then schedule a therapy session for yourself, you're beginning to disturb me" she said as she made her way out of the closet before Serena quickly followed behind

"How do you even know Dan will go for it? I mean I was throwing around pure suggestions. Dan may have a date or something?" Serena questioned

"Which is why I intend to do some major sucking up to our favorite Brooklyn boy" Blair told Serena as she continued to walk into the conference room to greet the board members.

* * *

><p>Wiping down the counters of the bar, Charlie turned back to stock the bar with the bottles that were left out. Grabbing the box that was left behind the bar, Charlie picked it up as she made her way back to the storage room. Opening the door, Charlie threw the box down on to the floor before she began to survey the bottles that she needed. Grabbing all the bottles that she needed, Charlie filled the box so that she would avoid carrying them back one by one. Picking up the box, Charlie headed out of the storage and back towards the bar area before she sat the box down on top of the counter. Noticing the small amount of people that were circulating in and out, Charlie wasn't even sure if she should feel for the people or think of them as pathetic souls. Just as she finished up replacing the empty bottles with the few, Charlie turned around to see Dan at the bar stool. A slight smile came to her face as she was unsure of how she should respond.<p>

"What. The. Hell. Is your problem?" Dan asked trying to restrain his anger

"Okay, not exactly the way you greet someone" Charlie replied

"No, don't do that. I know…I know what you did" Dan quickly replied

"What did I do?" Charlie questioned

"You tried shopping around who Nicholas's father is!" Dan yelled

"And how do you know that?" Charlie asked as she gave him a doubtful look

"Because I happen to be good friends with the guy you went to, Rick Perry, does that sound familiar?" Dan questioned "Yeah well, I killed your story" he then told her

"It was a joke. I was just joking around with someone. Bar humor, you should know that" Charlie laughed "But you and Waldorf have managed to keep the lid on that story, anything I say would just be pure fiction" she said

"This isn't funny, this is Nicholas's life we're talking about. You can't just go around joking" Dan told her

"I get that. I didn't mean to get you upset…" Charlie said

"Upset? Charlie this has nothing to do with me, this is about Nicholas. I don't need you bashing his life" Dan replied

"Whoa, bashing his life? Don't you think you're being over dramatic?" Charlie questioned

"You tried to sell a lie to a magazine. I'm not get dramatic enough" Dan stated

"I get it, it was stupid. Maybe I did for a good reason, maybe I went to this Rick Perry so that I could see you. I've gotten the text break up, so I just figured I'd have to do some drastic" Charlie said

"You went to a gossip magazine and tried to make up lies about Nicholas's father!" Dan yelled hoping that Charlie would understand the severity of what she had done "Look, I get that I was an ass. I accept that, and I apologize…" he began to say

"I don't want your apology Dan" Charlie shrugged

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my actions. That wasn't a man, that was a coward. A guy that in no way shape or form was capable of being the kind of guy you needed or wanted, but you have to understand this….Nicholas is my main focus" Dan told her

"And I get that, which is why I didn't go through with the joke" Charlie reasoned

"No, you didn't go through with it because you don't know who his father is, you never will know because if these are the type of jokes you like to play….then you will never know anything about my life" Dan said before he quickly walked off, leaving Charlie to stand in confusion. Immediately heading back towards the storage room, Charlie began to pace the floor nervously as tears began to escape her. Hitting the palm of her hand up against her face as she paced, Charlie cursed at herself for being so sloppy with her work. Pulling her phone out, Charlie did everything she could to keep herself together as she tried to dial his number.

"Hello" Damien answered clearly stoned from the lines he was doing with a bunch of people

"Your plan, it didn't work. He's mad at me. It didn't work like you said!" Charlie yelled becoming emotionally undone

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Damien asked as she pulled himself away from the group "Who the hell is this?" he then questioned

"It's me. The idiot you convince to go to the press to leak the story about Blair and stupid son" Charlie replied angrily "I should've gone with my plan. Dan wouldn't be upset with me, and he wouldn't cut me out of his life like he's done with your stupid ass plan" she ranted

"Chill. I'm on my way. I'm on my way so calm the fuck down" Damien sighed before he hung up his phone

* * *

><p>Watching Nicholas drift off to sleep, Blair couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the fact that Nicholas allowed her to even be in the room. Blair had chalked it up to Nicholas's excitement over seeing Serena, but she had hoped that it was Nicholas taking in what the therapist had said at today's session. Slowly getting up from her seat in his room, Blair snuck out of his room, making sure to lightly close the door behind herself. Walking down the staircase, Blair could hear that Serena was no longer awake and had probably sauntered off to go to sleep since the traveling had caught up to her. Nothing made Blair more happy than to have her best friend back in town even if it was a few days. All Blair knew was that she was fully loaded in the friend department, and having that made her willing to take on any day that came her way. Beginning to get a bit nervous about Dan not coming home, Blair began to pull her phone out as she contemplated whether to call him or not. Pacing the floor, Blair ran many possibilities in her head as to why she should call, but then there was the reasons as to why she shouldn't that held her back. What if Humphrey is involved in one of his booty call sessions? She asked herself, which ultimately made her a bit sick inside as she thought in depth about it. What if he's writing an article and is zoned out on it? She then thought. Just as she went back and forth, Dan quickly opened up the door and made his way inside the house to her surprise.<p>

"Hey" Blair said caught a bit off guard

"Hey" Dan replied as he took his coat off to hang up in the closet "Is Nicholas asleep?" he then asked

"Yeah, he let me sit next to the bed. Therapy clearly went well" Blair smiled

"He made progress today. Mr. Muhney is impressed but concerned" Dan said as he walked up towards her

"Why?" Blair asked

"Because he wants us to make sure that we're sending the right messages to Nicholas. You know with the whole living together thing" Dan sighed "I don't know, he's frustrating me. I'm starting to understand why you always feel like you have to prove something to him" he groaned as he headed into the kitchen

"This is weird. You usually are the calm one in this situation. You embrace the lesson and take it on whole heartedly" Blair laughed as she trailed behind

"Yeah well, Mr. Muhney does enough to give you hope, then take it all away in one foul swoop" Dan said as he began to rummage through the fridge

"True. Very true" Blair smiled "But you still like him, right?" she asked

"I like him. I like him a lot, but he's soo…..mean" Dan said as he tried to find the words as Blair just laughed at his conclusion

"Are you sure you're okay? Did something else happen at the therapy session?" Blair asked as she could detect a sense of dejection from Dan

"No, I'm good. I just…I'm following the routine" Dan sighed "How was your day? Did you land that big merger you were talking about?" he then asked as he began to make himself a sandwich

"It went…somewhere. I'd rather talk about you though…you seem to have a lot on your mind" Blair smiled as Dan looked up at her to notice an eery smile on her face that had him a bit concerned

"My day was good. Finished the article for Nate….why are you smiling at me like that?" Dan questioned as he found her smile to be eery

"Because, I feel like smiling. What did this article consist of? I mean you've written riveting pieces before that Nicholas has raved about" Blair asked

"Yes, Nicholas raved about, not you. Since when do you care about my writing? You've basically skimmed through Insider" Dan asked

"No, I read Insider…to get to the parts in which you fabricated…" Blair began to say

"That was two pages worth of reading then" Dan quickly concluded "The book was a hundred and eighty pages" he said

"I can read it, you know if you want me to" Blair suggested

"No. No, no. You don't have to read it. I just find it hard to believe that you care about an article I wrote for the Spectator" Dan questioned as he looked on at Blair with much concern

"You look muscular, have you been working out?" Blair quickly asked

"Okay, talk. Now" Dan demanded as he knew that Blair was up to something "What do you want?" he asked

"Can't I compliment you?" Blair asked as Dan just gave her a look that let her know that he was on to her "Okay, that last one was a bit much. Look I need your help really badly" she stated

"With what?" Dan asked "Something dire if you have to basically suck up to me, which you could've done better at, the key to me is my hair" he laughed

"Yes, but then that'd be obvious that I'd be lying. I thought you were going to trim that muppet hair?" Blair asked

"I like my hair. I feel like an accomplished writer" Dan said as he began to play with his hair

"That makes you feel accomplished…you're cutting your hair, for my own sanity sake" Blair laughed

"Fine, fine. What did you want?" Dan asked

"I need you to cook a full course meal for my client?" Blair asked

"Can't you just take the guy to a restaurant? Why bring him here?" Dan questioned as he began to eat his sandwich

"Because I can't risk losing him to a competitor. My mother has taken a last minute trip to Fiji, and I have to basically convince this guy that Waldorf is reliable and is eager to work with him for our spring collection" Blair pouted

"I still don't understand why I have to cook?" Dan asked

"Do you really want me to cook for him?….Dan you're the best cook I know. You cook better than half of the chefs in New York. It's something about that Humphrey cooking that has this diner feel, mixed with elegance" Blair said

"So my cheddar jack cheeseburgers are sophisticated to you?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter "My loaded pizzas are making you think restaurant quality?" he teased

"Yes, somewhat. Look you're my only option at this point. I need to get this account or else a lot of the blame is going to go towards my mother, and I just want to avoid that all together" Blair said "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important" she stated

"Yes, you would" Dan quickly replied

"Okay, I would, but for the sake of this sounding really heartfelt, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important" Blair said as Dan just laughed while Blair gave him the pout face

"Ugh…fine. I'll do it, but you owe me" Dan groaned, hating that Blair knew how to get to him

"Thank you, thank you" Blair celebrated happily as she ran over to give Dan a big hug

"Okay, but I'm serious. You will owe me" Dan told her as Serena came walking into the kitchen still half asleep

"I have to call Justine, but we will discuss menu options in the morning" Blair said as she slowly backed away before turning to leave

"You agreed?" Serena asked as she took a bite out of an apple from the fruit basket

"Yes" Dan replied

"Yep, you're still into her" Serena laughed as she walked out of the kitchen still chewing on her apple

"No, I'm helping her. We work together in a not so working situation" Dan told her

"Okay, okay. I can clearly see that you two have come to rely on each other. You've managed to get her to a stable place in her life, where she's not in enthralled in the saga that is of Chuck" Serena said as she sat up on the kitchen counter "I guess a part of me feels for you….not in the whole girlfriend type of way" she said making sure to make it clear of what she meant

"Why do you feel for me?" Dan asked

"Because it's been four years. Four years of you being in this zone of friendship, when you clearly think more of her" Serena said "I just don't want you to add a fifth" she said

"You ever think it wasn't about me. About me being in this zone?" Dan asked

"I think you've got this hero complex, you want to save the people you care about. I never understood it because I was the damsel in distress, but as the onlooker…you're always running in to save the day with no one running in behind you" Serena said

"I never would've pegged myself as a masochist. It sounds very emo, but I don't look at my situation like that" Dan told her "Do you know that Rascal Flatts song? The one about wishes?" he asked

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Country isn't exactly on my play list" Serena replied

"Well it talks about wanting the person you love to continue dreaming, and to believe that the world isn't as bad as it seems. Your wish becomes about them, about them seeing the world as they want to see it. It's funny because I had heard that song a week before Nicholas was born, but I used to sing it to Miloh at night. It's easy to say and sympathize with me because I'm the guy stuck in the friends zone, but I'm also the guy that loves a little boy that see's the world in so many different and unique ways. So as much as it hurts to know that she may never feel that way about me, I feel a bit better because I get a love from him that's unconditional and never wavers" Dan said as Serena couldn't help but melt inside

"I didn't know you still thought about Miloh" Serena replied

"I do, and I still have the same wishes for him. I would've ran, if I knew then what I knew now, I would've ran like him, but I saw Nicholas. I held him, and in that moment…I promised to be there for him, to show him that there is more to life than it being about a girl" Dan smiled weakly

"So this isn't the slightest bit of torture for you? Being here, living together" Serena asked

"Depends on how you look at it. As a guy, thinking in guy terms, yes. Being here kills every bit of libido I have. As a man, no, because I get him and at the end of the day I know I love him" Dan said "Sometimes removing yourself from the equation and looking at the overall picture helps" he laughed

"True, your life is more angst driven than a Shakespeare play" Serena laughed "You should tell her" she suggested "As much as I hate that I'm not even in the running on the man you've become, I think you should tell her how you feel about her. Give her the opportunity to decide how she feels" she said

"No, it's not the time" Dan laughed

"Dan, it's been four years. When will it be the time?" Serena asked

"Aw, but you don't know what those four years have contained" Dan laughed devilishly "It's not the time, believe me on that" he went on to say

"All right, I'll take you're word for it, but I just wish something would force you guys to realize that you two are more than just friends" Serena sighed as she hopped down off of the counter "Maybe divine intervention will have to step in" she teased as she made her way out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>With little word from her mother, Blair was sure that the only way to land Dennis was to do so on her own. Nearly ironing out ever small detail there was to be had about Dennis's trip, Justine had proved to Blair exactly why she was so handy and her extra comments were just something she'd have to deal with. Assuring the board that she would gain Dennis as a partner in future endeavors, Blair was more eager than anything to get back to the house to see if Dan was hard at work creating his madness. Coming through the doors at a fairly reasonable time, Blair was happy to see that Dan was hard at work in the kitchen with his usual beer in the hand. Blair never knew why she felt so reassured to see a beer in his hand while he was cooking, but whenever she had seen the small can, she knew his cooking would be to die for. Once Blair had picked Nicholas up from school, Blair felt as if time was working against her as she had only thirty minutes to prepare for Dennis's arrival and then get Nicholas dressed as well. Serena had managed to convince Nicholas to dress appropriately, which was a huge help to Blair and Dan, so that allowed Blair to go over last minute notes with Justine.<p>

"Remember, mention the fact that our sales have increased in the second and third quarters of this year. We're trying out new designers, and are making great strides with the development of our up and coming designers" Justine told her

"Okay, we could mention our markets. Getting Tokyo last year was big" Blair added

"Yes, mention everything that sounds us good" Justine replied as she couldn't help but smell the aroma in the house "Is that beef?" she then asked

"Beef brisket. Dennis likes a good beef brisket, and fortunately that's Humphrey's specialty" Blair said as she went through her notes

"Does that even phase you? I mean you literally have a guy that is cooking a brisket. The last guy that cooked me a brisket stole it from the prison café to take to his cell for a late night snack" Justine said

"What's your fascination with Humphrey? You've made the comments, but now I want to truly understand why he gets you all hot and bothered" Blair asked

"You know why, you've always known" Justine replied as she gathered her notes

"Oh, you mean because he offered to buy you gas that night you first…." Blair laughed as she realized what Justine was talking about

"He didn't have to do that. Gas prices are high, he clearly showed chivalry by offering me mid premium oil" Justine defended her crush

"If he would have sprung for premium, I almost suspect you'd be married by now" Blair teased

"You see, that's exactly why you'll never understand" Justine said

"Yes, because I've never paid for gas" Blair replied

"Because he pays for it! Do you know how special it is to trust a guy to put gas back into your car rather than sit stupidly in the passenger side as you pull into a gas station, and you only have twenty dollars in your purse and the gas is three dollars and forty nine cents, while your filling up his Ford Explorer!" Justine told her as all Blair could do was shake her head and hold in the laughter

"I've got to meet the guys your dating" Blair said as she got up from her seat before Serena poked her head in

"Nicholas is looking handsome, I must say" Serena said givings herself props for the work she had done on her Godson "And Dennis is here" she smiled as Blair and Justine quickly straightened themselves up

"Do I have anything in my teeth?" Blair asked Justine

"No. Gloss, check. Hair, looks good. Heels, to die for" Justine said going through her visual check of Blair before they heard the doorbell ring

"Okay, that's him" Blair said as she tried to prepare herself mentally

"B, you got this. You'll do fine" Serena assured her best friend

"It's showtime" Blair said before she took a deep breath

* * *

><p>Throughout dinner, Blair had managed to show Dennis the reasons as to why the merger would be such a great idea, that even Dan had to be impressed with all the facts she was presenting. Smiling in pure delight on witnessing her best friend in action, Serena was glad to see that they were each doing so well in their respective careers. Knowing exactly when to hit Dennis with a few facts, Blair didn't want to overload Dennis with business all in one dinner setting. For the most part, Nicholas would chime in here and there to make generalized statements about his favorite royal families, but Nicholas had managed to be on his best behavior. Noticing that the young boy was becoming tired, Dan took the boy upstairs without bringing too much attention to them as they the corners of his mouth in pure delight, Dennis rubbed his stomach as he had finally gotten full off of the seconds he had of the beef brisket.<p>

"Blair, the food was delicious. Beef brisket is my fave" Dennis said as Justine and Serena just smiled at each other, giving each other silent props for their investigative work

"I wish I could take all the credit, but Dan is the miracle worker in that area. Anything you want, he can cook" Blair smiled

"A man that can cook, that's amazing" Dennis's wife laughed

"I said the same thing" Justine uttered to herself before Blair elbowed her in the stomach "But that's not the point...ouch" she then followed up

"So I hope I didn't bore you to death with business talk, but as you know, you're pretty much a hard person to get ahold of" Blair said

"In his personal life as well" Dennis's wife added

"Which I'm working on" Dennis laughed "But you're right. I hate talking about business as I'm eating, it makes me feel...bloated" he said

"Interesting" Serena said to herself before she moved her chair away from him slightly

"I just feel reluctant to merge with such a big corporation because I wan the essence of my brand to be a home feel" Dennis said

"Which I respect. Waldorf womens collection was based off of the clothes my mother would dress me in for school" Blair replied "I get that" she said

"I don't like for my line to lose it's personality in the pizazz of Fashion Week. I want customers to know what Wyatt clothing and sporting is about" Dennis said

"Which is why our merger would fit because there is nothing we'd change about the brand, but we'd want you to be alotted the same market we have" Justine added

"And I respect that" Dennis said "Which is why I wanted to let you know that I decline the offer" he said as a look of defeat came over all the girls face, but moreso over Blair's

"Is there anything I can do to convince you. Dennis, I assure you that your line is in the best of hands" Blair pleaded

"How often do you work?" Dennis asked "I work from five in the morning to midnight, not even able to get home in time to have dinner with the family" he said as he grabbed his wife's hand

"What does knowing my work schedule have to do with anything?" Blair questioned

"Just answer" Dennis said

"I work from eight to four" Blair replied "Being home early is a necessity with my son. He's very much a routine type of guy, but I work hard. I'm the hardest of workers" she said

"Do you go to the extra events, you know, the soccer games or parent teacher nights?" Dennis asked

"Yes, I have help, but I do. Look, my son isn't an issue with me working on this project" Blair told him

"But it is" Dennis's wife replied before Justine quickly put her napkin down

"Excuse me?" Justine questioned in disbelief

"Dennis, where are you taking this?" Serena questioned

"Your son is apart of this because you tailor your life to him. Whether you admit it or not, but so much of Waldorf Designs is tailored around your son, who is clearly dealing with behavioral problems" Dennis said

"Aspergers, those are his quote unquote issues he's dealing with. You're not going to sit in my house and disrespect my life nor my son" Blair replied

"And I won't allow it" Serena quickly replied

"He and you, along with Daniel..." Dennis began to say before Justine quickly grabbed her fork

"Oh. Hell..." Justine began to say as Dennis's wife sat in fright by how Justine held the fork

"I think its time for you to leave" Blair told Dennis

"No, no. I got a few choice words for Mr. Wyatt...sat there eating up all the beef brisket like a fat kid in a buffet. Newflash, we all wanted some beef brisket. Who the hell goes to dinner to eat vegetables. I had so many damn carrots that I feel like freakin Bugs Bunny. But that's all right, I may not have had the beef brisket, but I sure as hell have some beef with you" Justine said as she began to roll up her sleeves just as Dan came running into the room

"What the hell is going on? Nick is trying to sleep" Dan questioned as he stood confused as to why Justine was in fight club mode

"Just get me some vasoline and duct tape" Justine instructed Dan as she put her hair up in a ponytail

"Why do you need vasoline and duct tape?" Dan asked as he looked over to see Serena and Blair upset

"I don't know I saw it on the Soprano's" Justine said as she took a few practice jabs that scared Ms. Wyatt

"I think you got the wrong idea of what I was trying to say" Dennis said as he quickly rose to his feet

"And I think you're about get to a right and left combo to the face" Justine said as took a few more practice swings

"Just go. I really can't even stand to look at you" Blair sighed as she walked over towards the door

"For God sake, just tell them" Dennis's wife pleaded with her husband

"No, we've heard enough" Serena replied

"I want to work with you. I wan to merge" Dennis said as he ducked down to avoid a punch Justine threw

"What?" Blair, Justine, and Serena said in disbelief

"Wait, you were just criticizing my son and me" Blair questioned as she walked back over

"It's because I admire your ability to keep work and home separate, especially with Nicholas having Aspergers. I originally didn't to merge because I was afraid the family aspect would be gone, but seeing you at your house...I see the family aspect is alive and striving" Dennis told Blair as he put Serena in between Justine and him

"Really, so you want to work together for the spring collection?" Blair asked again to be sure

"Yes" Dennis and his wife said at the same time

"Thank you. Thank you so much" Blair smiled happily "You won't regret this" she beamed as she celebrated with Serena

"I think you chose wisely...for business and personal reasons" Dan said as Blair hugged him

"Yes, I mean you and your husband have become my inspiration. How you keep it together to have everything run so smoothly. You two alone are the reason why I changed my mind" Dennis smiled as he looked on at Dan and Blair, while Serena and Justine stood confused

"Excuse me, what?" Blair asked in a haze of confusion before she realized she had her arm still draped around Dan's neck

"You and your..." Serena said as she removed Blair's hand around Dan's neck "Husband" she said before putting her hand in Dan's hand as they both still stood confused. "Now that's divine intervention for ya" she said to herself as she couldn't help but laugh at the timing of things


	5. Solar Systems

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry that it took so long. I've been working on a script, which took longer than I thought. Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them so much. I love that people are gravitating towards the story and taking in it, I know its futuristic and angsty but DAIR is coming. I just want to lay the foundation, but they will be coming. **

**Hope we have some good DAIR scenes on Monday because I loved that Blair ran to Dan in the 100th ep. Almost threw up with all the repetitive CHAIR dialogue, I think they're the only ones that think their love is so epic, but I hope Dan gets his time to shine and Blair will realize what pure and simple love is all about. So hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review, I love to hear thoughts.**

**WARNING! PLEASE EXCUSE THE MISTAKES**

**Chapter Four- Solar Systems**

Putting the final touches on her appearance, Blair puffed her hair once more before she made her way downstairs. Smelling the aroma of pancakes, eggs, and bacon fill the room, Blair knew that Dan and Nicholas were all ready eating. Nicholas was big on schedules, so it wasn't surprising to see that he had Dan on tip top shape with his breakfast. Letting out a slight yawn as she walked passed Serena to pour herself a cup of coffee, Blair took a moment to enjoy the richness of the strong taste before turning to grab her netbook on her way to take a seat beside Nicholas. Like normal, Dan entertained the latest facts that Nicholas had to offer as he made sure to distract him while making sure he ate, Blair listened in surprise that Nicholas knew that much but wouldn't show it, in fear of embarrassing herself. All was a normal morning for the three, which left Serena even more confused. Holding her coffee in hand, Serena expected some bit of discussion about recent events, but nothing had managed to come up.

"So this week, I can take Nikki to his therapy sessions" Blair stated as a matter of fact

"Oh, okay" Dan said as he put that bit of information into his blackberry while they seemed to prepare their weekly calendar. Pulling out his crayon, Nicholas opened up his little notepad as he began to jot down the very piece of information they were giving each other. "I'll be home late this weekend, I'm guest speaking at NYU" he said

"Okay, noted. Nick, do you want to go with Daniel to his guest speaking?" Blair asked

"About your book?" Nicholas asked as he looked at Dan while munching on a piece of link sausage

"Yes Nikki, about my book" Dan laughed

"I suppose" Nicholas shrugged as he continued to eat, which only made Dan feel like he reached another state of success for the day as the attention wasn't so much on spouting out facts, but him eating.

"But regular time throughout the week, excluding the weekend? I'm expecting one late night at the office, I expect the merger will put a bit of extra work out there for me" Blair sighed as Justine made her way inside of the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee before joining Serena in the show that was Dan and Blair.

"Yes, just this weekend" Dan replied as Blair put that down in her blackberry

"So, Nicholas will be going with you…which will make it easier as far as babysitting" Blair stated "Is your dad going to do anything with him this week?" she asked

"Uh, not to my knowledge but if it comes up, I'll warn you ahead of time" Dan said as he put his phone down

"It's shocking, huh? Watching this Father Knows Best display" Justine said to Serena without taking her attention away from sipping on her cup of coffee "I like to look at this as a whole bunch of subtext. You see, next she'll ask what's for dinner tonight, knowing that she'll want him to cook because she's sworn off fastfood, in which he'll know but will oblige her wish all due to the fact that Nicholas needs a home cooked meal" she narrated to Serena

"What's for dinner tonight

"Why does your strike against fast food have to effect everyone?" Dan questioned as he sighed "You're lucky Nicholas needs to eat real food rather than processed food" he then stated

"She'll thank him for agreeing, but he'll try to boost up the male ego by declaring a pizza night" Justine told Serena before she turned to pour out her coffee

"I'll agree for tonight, but tomorrow is pizza night" Dan told her. Surprised by how well they followed the script, Serena finally reached the end of her silence

"Okay, okay. Is anyone a little freaked at this moment?" Serena declared

"Freaked about what?" Blair asked as she looked at her friend

"That you two are all…okay" Serena reasoned "I mean you do realize what happened not too long ago, last night to be exact….you said you were married" she exclaimed

"No, they assumed. I shot down those assumptions by switching topics" Blair replied

"It kills me that you can be so selectively blind" Justine sighed as she turned to pour out the rest of coffee in the sink

"How am I selectively blind?" Blair questioned

"I'd explain, but that'd only confuse you" Justine stated "The bigger issue is, and though it pains me, this fake marriage" she said

"It's not an issue. People assume things all the time about us, it's what this world has come to consist of, but we don't have to feed into it" Dan said as he grabbed both his and Nicholas's plate to put up "You guys clearly know we're not married, and our only obligation to each other is him….so nothing else, no big deal, we let them assume and move on" he told Serena and Justine

"I was supporting you up until you made me seem like the shrew of a mother, who has to force someone to help her raise her son…now I get the whole premise of the show 'Who's the Boss'" Blair stated "But Dan is right, you guys are making a big deal out of nothing. The important thing is to keep the client, whatever he assumes is on him and we just stay the course" she said

"And that made me feel Pretty Womanesque, before the shopping spree" Dan told Blair

"The plan of the day people, is to lock in Dennis Wyatt. He liked us last night, and I hope he'll love me today for when I stick a big fat contract in front his face" Blair smiled as she went into general mode "Now, we have to go….and S, I will see you tonight" she said as she got up from the table.

"Sure, I have to spend time with my mom today, but you will see me tonight because I need some bit of clarity on all that is this" Serena replied sarcastically as she sipped on her coffee

* * *

><p>Finding time to relax out of the craziness of his work schedule, Dan was more than happy to knock back a beer or two with Nate. Sitting at their usual table, Dan muched away at the chips and salsa while Nate finished up quick e-mails on his blackberry. Laughing at his friend, Dan could never imagine that Nate would end up to be so headstrong when it came to deadlines because for as long as he knew him, Nate didn't come across as that type of person. While Nate did all he could to turn his attention towards his friend, Dan occupied his time by flirting with the waitress. It had become no coincidence that she had refilled their chips basket consecutively without needing to be asked, but Dan found her obvious like of him to be entertaining at the least. Giving himself a silent celebration for allowing time to eat, Nate looked up to see Dan smiling at the waitress that was a couple of tables over.<p>

"Don't have to wonder what's kept you occupied" Nate laughed as he threw a chip over in Dan's direction

"What, she came on to me" Dan laughed "Like you wouldn't think about it" he then questioned his friend

"I would, but I just would leave the table to do so" Nate replied "Did she…" he began to ask

"Give me her number in the last basket of chips, yes" Dan smiled as he held the napkin up "I'm actually thinking of calling her" he then added

"By all means, do so. I mean it's a step up from Charlie or Ivy, whatever she goes by" Nate replied

"Oh, it'd be a major step. I didn't tell you about her latest stunt, did I?" Dan mentioned

"Latest? What'd she do? Anything to Serena, again?" Nate asked

"God, no. I don't even think Serena knows about the whole deal between Charlie" Dan replied "Anyways, I get a tip from Rick, this guy I've worked with….Charlie trying to shop around the story of Blair's baby daddy" he told him

"Dude, seriously?" Nate replied in shock "What'd you do?" he then asked

"I told her I was sorry for…" Dan began to say before Nate interrupted

"Sorry for what? You ended things, she knew the deal" Nate replied

"Yes, but I was an ass to her. Look, I just felt bad, but I told her to stay away from Blair and Nicholas" Dan told him

"Have you told her, by accident?" Nate asked

"No, I haven't told her. I don't trust her in that way" Dan said "The thing with Charlie, it was….it was nothing short of a mistake. Now I'm just hoping to get out there and meet someone" he said

"Someone or a certain person in particular?" Nate asked

"Someone. I have to start moving on from that. It's been too long, and I feel pathetic with each day that passes" Dan said "Which is why….Sarah will serve as the someone for the near future" he told him

"I think Sarah just serves as something else for you in the near future" Nate laughed

"I'm being serious" Dan declared

"As am I. I applaud the effort, but take baby steps. Don't dive into the pull of relationships just to get past one" Nate said

"Yeah, yeah" Dan sighed as Nate dug into his pocket to pull out another napkin that had a number on it

"Happy really early birthday my friend" Nate said as he slid the napkin in front of Dan that read Amy

"The girl that was walking her dog?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

* * *

><p>Immediately setting all her messages to voicemail, Blair gathered all her notes as she prepared for her meeting with Dennis Wyatt. Entering Blair's office, Justine did all she could to finish up her Big Slurp as Blair just looked at her. Getting the last of her drink, Justine tossed the cup into the trash before opening the door up to let Blair out. Walking, swiftly down the hallway towards the conference room, Blair couldn't help but feel giddy at the fact that she was a mere ink print away from landing the biggest name in the industry as of today. Spritzing her mouth with a bit of peppermint, Blair turned to show Justine that she was wearing her game face before she backed into the conference room. Sitting eagerly, Dennis quickly rose to his feet to greet Blair and Justine as they exchanged a bit of chit chat before getting down to business.<p>

"So as you can see, everything is pretty standard, contract wise" Justine told him as she reached the final page of the contract

"I've never known for the second in command to handle contracts. Eleanor must have a lot of faith in you, succession possibly?" Dennis asked

"No, there won't be a succession any time soon. I just want you to feel comfortable. I would rather you be familiar with the people you will do business with, rather than someone else" Blair smiled

"You're consistent" Dennis laughed as he reached to grab his pen with the girls hanging on his every movement before he looked up at the two girls "How is Dan doing?" he asked with a bit of smile

"He's…he's doing good" Blair replied

"Good" Dennis nodded "I've been meaning to engage him in a game of golf before we have to go back" he said

"Oh, Dan can't play golf" Justine quickly replied before Blair stepped down on Justine's foot "Oh you son of a…" she groaned in pain as Blair just smiled

"Dan would love to play. Just set up the time and day, he'll be there with clubs and all" Blair smiled

"Good. Good" Dennis said as he once again took to signing, causing the girls to hone in on him once more with anticipation before he looked up yet again "You're a pretty young couple, reminds me of when I married my wife….how long have you two been married?" he then asked

"Married?" Blair asked a bit confused as she looked from Dennis to Justine

"You know, to Dan" Justine smiled through gritted teeth

"I mean that's if you don't mind me asking? I just…I can't help but notice the age" Dennis said

"Dennis…you don't mind if I call you Dennis, right?" Blair asked as she sat up closer in her seat "Just how married do you think I am?" she asked

"….you're not, married?" Dennis asked with a bit of laughter "I mean my wife could detect that you two were. That's the main reason she liked you was because you guys were such an adorable couple, her words not mine. She believes my staffing should consist of people with families, you know marriage and all that because she thinks it keeps the business in second place. I just admire a young couple doing the right thing in today's time. We're big on corporate family functions, absolutely mandatory" he then rambled on as Blair looked on intently while Justine just sat in shock

"Oh, wow" Justine managed to say

"Was I wrong?….did I assume the wrong thing?" Dennis asked as he looked at Blair before a moment of silence came between them all

"I think I should tell you that…..my relationship with Dan is…it's strictly…" Blair fumbled with words and sentences in her head

"Dennis, I think there's been a confusion here" Justine quickly joined in before Blair rested her hand on top of Justine's

"Our marriage has fallen upon hard times…." Blair quickly stated as Justine turned to look at her in shock

"Your what?" Justine quickly asked as Dennis looked at the girls

"Yes, we've fallen upon hard times. You know with dealing with all the doctors and tests…people always say it can't be done, but my Nicholas has proved them wrong" Blair said as she began to ride the lie

"Of course. I mean raising a child with disabilities has to put pressure on a marriage" Dennis sympathized

"It does, but…I thank the heavens that my family is so strong. We've weathered the storm that sometimes it feels like we're not even married" Blair said

"Uh, because you're not" Justine uttered under her breath before she quickly covered her feet, knowing Blair would stomp it

"She's so used protecting my feelings" Blair laughed as she tried to play off what Justine had said

"I completely understand, I mean surely you two have a relationship, where you look out for each other" Dennis said

"Yes, she's like…an annoying little sister" Blair smiled "So forgive me if I've played dumb when it comes to my marriage. Now about this contract…" she said as she tried to get back to getting Dennis to sign

"I truly admire all that you two have to endure. I mean being in your home, the way you two were with each other…it was like you were madly in love, but the fact that you don't even see it…now that let's me know that the love you two have for each other is just genuine and natural" Dennis said

"I would go that far" Blair said as she laughed nervously

"He should. Everyone has" Justine added

"We're like every couple, raising a child together" Blair smiled nervously as she just wanted to get Dennis to sign the contract at this point

"You know what, I'm sold. I'm sold on Waldorf. I'm sold on your family. I'm sold on you as a whole" Dennis said as he began to sign enthusiastically while Blair just smiled eagerly "I'm so sold on working with you, that I want us to have a manual partnership" he said as Blair and Justine looked surprised

"Manual? As in hands on. As in seeing you all the time?" Blair asked

"Yes. I mean the wife is starting up a new project out here, and frankly I think it'd do us good to change up the scenery. Everything Wyatt will move out here. I'm talking our corporate family event and everything. I will not leave until the product is done" Dennis told the girls before his phone began to go off "Oh, I'm sorry. My son just flew in…he wants me to meet him. Do you mind if I cut this meeting short?" he asked

"No, I think I might need recuperate after this" Blair replied

"Good. You know what, I would love it if you and your husband could come to our dinner party this weekend. Maybe we could help put the spark back in your relationship with an adult weekend" Dennis smiled

"Forget the spark, the relationship might need to get jump started" Justine joked to herself as she did her best to contain her laughter

"We…would love to" Blair smiled through gritted teeth as it was just getting out of control by the minute

"Great, we look forward to seeing you" Dennis said before he made his way out of the conference room. Leaning over towards Blair, Justine did all she could to keep calm.

"So…you know that you have to get married between here and….three days from now" Justine whispered to her

"Dan. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me" Blair said as she stared off

"Oh, that would suck…then he'd be a fake widow" Justine replied

* * *

><p>Flopping down on the sofa beside Blair, Dan let out a sigh as his clean up work in the kitchen had finally caught up to him. After dinner, Nicholas had knocked out like a light, and would make no exceptions for anyone else but Dan to tuck him in to bed. Stewing on the events of the day, Blair knew that she'd have to do all she could to suck up to Dan because what she was going to ask was beyond crazy. Serena found enjoyment in watching Blair squirm because she knew that Blair's simple lie had put her in over her head. Feeling Serena's eyes on her, Blair motioned for Serena to do her assigned task so that she could get Dan alone. Letting out a slight laugh as she conveniently made way for her exit, Serena knew that she'd have to get up bright and early to hear how this would go down.<p>

"Well, I think I'll be off to bed. A wave of…forced tiredness has come over me" Serena yawned as she got up from her seat

"Really? That's such a shame. Lock the door please" Blair said as Serena headed out of the living room.

"Must've had a long day….well her loss" Dan yawned as he leaned forward to grab the remote off the table "You staying up?" he asked

"You?" Blair asked in response

"Yeah, we could hang out. Humphrey, Waldorf time" Dan sighed as he rested his head on the pillow "How was work? Did Wyatt sign?" he asked as he flipped through the channels

"Yes, he signed today" Blair answered knowing that deflecting would only make it obvious that she was up to something

"Congrats. I know how much you've been stressing about that" Dan told her

"Yeah, so now we just get down to the nitty gritty of it all" Blair said

"That's good. Eleanor will be happy" Dan said

"Eleanor should be ecstatic. Her impromptu trip to Fiji could've screwed everything up" Blair said

"It's her right to do that. I mean it's not like she hasn't dedicated her life to her job" Dan said

"Yes, but it doesn't help with the impromptu crap. I got the board breathing down my neck to get anything on her. I'm just trying to keep it all together, not run the company" Blair said

"I think you'd be good at it, running the company. I think you'd be good at anything, but you're not capable of it" Dan said "You know, as outsider looking in type of thing" he smiled

"You're not an outsider, at least not anymore" Blair said as she noticed a napkin sticking out Dan's pocket. Recognizing that it was a guy thing, Blair leaned over to grab the napkin before Dan could react "Sara…Amy. Care to share?" she asked as she held the napkins up

"It's nothing" Dan said as he tried to grab the napkins

"Nothing would've found it's way to a trash, and telling by the shade of lipstick, trash is where it needs to be for Sara. Amy…seems harmless" Blair said

"That's because Nate got her number" Dan replied still trying to grab the napkin

"Then for the sake of your life and being played, Amy is not a keeper. Look at Nate's track record" Blair said

"Which included you" Dan replied

"And check the box that said 'getting played'" Blair replied

"I'm not going to marry them" Dan replied as Blair handed the napkins to him "I just…I don't know. I got numbers" he said

"Do you want to call one of these numbers?" Blair asked as a bit of awkward silence came between them

"What does it matter?…you're going to find something wrong with whomever I date or attempt to date" Dan shrugged

"Hey, I like the girls you date. One of them is my best friend" Blair stated as Dan just looked at her "Only because it's been like four years since you've seriously been interested in someone. I just figured you've preserved your body for the one, and I'm just helping you achieve that goal" she then laughed

"First of all, guys don't preserve their bodies in all senses" Dan replied

"Look, your dating life is up to you. I just request that you put it on hold for a bit" Blair said as she began to prep herself to go in for the kill shot

"And why is that?" Dan asked as he got up to get another soda from the kitchen

"Because you know that little assumption that Dennis had about us…" Blair mentioned as he was in the kitchen

"Yeah, the crazy idea about us being married. I remember" Dan said as he came out with two sodas in hand, one for Blair "You took care of that, right? I mean that would put my dating life to extinct if we were rumored to be married and all" he said as he took a sip from his soda

"I put it to rest" Blair smiled nervously "I actually confirmed…I kind of, maybe hinted or said somewhat intentionally" she stumbled for words as Dan continued to drink his soda "I said we were married!" she blurted out before Dan spit out all that he had in his mouth as he looked over at Blair. Quickly jumping up from her seat on the sofa, Blair quickly ran away from Dan, but found that he had her cornered

"What. Have. You. Done?" Dan asked through gritted teeth

"I didn't know what to do? He kept complimenting us, and said his wife liked us because we were this happy couple. I was trapped, and you know I need this account to save my mom" Blair reasoned

"So you offer me up as bait!" Dan questioned

"Trust me, as someone who's been offered up for a hotel…you should really considered yourself flattered" Blair said forgetting that she was suppose to calm Dan down for the moment

"Not helping!" Dan replied "How? Why?" he asked

"Because this was the only way I could keep Dennis, and save Eleanor from her latest stunt" Blair replied

"I get that, I get that you want to help but you can't just marry us off. I have a life, a bleak one, but I have a life" Dan told her

"But you'd be such a good friend if you did this" Blair smiled as she tried to suck up to him only to realize that it wasn't going to work "Okay, too soon. Dan I need you" she then pleaded towards the end

"No. I'm not going to pretend to be something that we're not, it's not fair to me or Nicholas. Have you even thought about what he'd think if we were pretending to be married?" Dan asked

"I wasn't exactly planning to tell him. This marriage would just be for show, like…" Blair began to say as she thought of an example to give Dan

"Kim Kardashian!" Serena yelled out from her room before she closed the door

"She knows? Wait…you set me up, this was a whole set up" Dan concluded as he began to think over the night

"I knew you'd be mad" Blair reasoned

"Blair, I'm not mad…I just…I don't want to pretend, not in that way" Dan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration

"So there's no way you'd even consider this?" Blair asked

"Can't say that I would, but that's asking a bit much of me" Dan told her as they stood in a moment of silence before they could hear Nicholas call out.

"My light, where is light!" Nicholas said as he slowly began to panic

"I got this. His night light must've gone out, the damn thing goes through batteries" Dan sighed as he made his way upstairs. Just as Blair looked on at Dan go off to tend to Nicholas, Blair felt her phone begin to vibrate. Pulling her phone out to look at the caller identification, Blair sighed as she could only imagine what this was going to be about.

"Hello mother. So glad you could call" Blair sighed as she made her way into the kitchen

* * *

><p>Gathered in her office, Serena and Justine sat in thought as they took their notepads to jot down ideas. Pacing the floor, Blair couldn't help but figure how she got herself in this mess with such a stupid lie. In her heart, Blair knew that she had asked so much of Dan to the point where she expected him to do it. Though it was just reflex for her to depend on Dan, but knowing that she had taken advantage of his caring heart, Blair hated that she could be so careless with the one person that had been her rock for the past couple of years. Trying to come up with ways to get around the marriage issue, Blair was trying to find some sort of angle to use with Dennis.<p>

"I'm getting nothing" Serena sighed as she put her notepad onto the table beside her

"Same here" Justine added "I just don't get why you felt the need to lie to Dennis?" she then asked

"Because you heard him, he was practically going to nominate Dan and I for couple of the year" Blair replied "I don't get how he made up a non existent couple into marriage status" she said

"Maybe because he see's something there between you two" Serena said

"Yeah, a kid" Blair sighed "We've become the pity me because we're dealing with a child with Aspbergers" she said

"That sounds a bit harsh" Serena said

"I didn't intend for it to be" Blair said "I meant that people feel entitled to pity us because they think we need it. I don't want people's pity, I just want them to acceptance his uniqueness and move on" she said as she let out a sigh of frustration

"Look, the only way to move on from that is to come up with a gameplan. A plan that will hone in on what Dennis Wyatt looks for in a business part" Justine said

"You said the wife liked you guys, maybe the key is her" Serena suggested

"I looked at her profile. She's as traditional as they come. Hell she makes me feel bad that I haven't gone to church in a while" Blair said

"Maybe she will enjoy a trip to the strip club" Justine suggested as Serena and Blair just looked at her

"How does traditional and strip club go together?" Blair questioned

"Church folk like to get their freak on in the down low. Besides, Porky's is having happy hour extended. Get unlimited cocktails in her, and she'll accept anything" Justine reasoned

"No, we're not sending her to Porky's or any other classless strip joint in the state of New York" Blair replied "Guys, c'mon. We have to think of something" she groaned

"At this point, honesty will have to be your ticket" Serena said "Just tell Dennis that you said a big fat lie" she said

"What's my other option?" Blair asked with a bit of a pout

"Call Kim Kardashian, and get tips on how to snag a seventy-two day marriage for the duration of Dennis's stay" Justine said as Serena couldn't hold back on her laughter

"I don't like that you two are ganging up on me" Blair said as she pointed from Justine to Serena

"Hey, I'm only here for a few more days. I'm getting all the comedy I can hope for in this trip" Serena laughed.

* * *

><p>Many thoughts had ran through his mind as he tried to busy himself with work, but Dan couldn't shake the crazy request that Blair had asked of him. Dan wanted to do everything he could to help Blair, but he didn't want to lose his pride along the way. Out of spite or just a momentary thought, Dan called Sara up to confirm his date with her that he had planned. Finishing up the last of his notes for his conference that he had to attend this weekend, Dan was more than thrilled to bail out of the office early. Wanting to just unwind for the day, Dan knew the only person that could assist in doing that would be Nicholas. Calling in the change of plans to Blair, Dan could feel the awkwardness but Blair knew that Nicholas was always Dan's cheer up person. Picking him up from school, Dan and Nicholas went by the lamp store to pick out the perfect night light for his room. Focusing in on the numerous chandeliers that were hung, Nicholas walked around with much intrigue as he had to find the perfect light that was suitable to his needs.<p>

"Earth should be it's center. Geocentric theory. Aristotle believed it to be" Nicholas muttered aloud as he came to a complete stop at the sight of the solar system light that hung. Coming up from behind, Dan looked up at the same light.

"Since when do you know Aristotle?" Dan asked as he looked up at the light along with Nicholas

"I read" Nicholas turned to tell Dan as if it was the dumbest question

"Sorry, my apologies" Dan told him "Do you have a particular one that you're looking for or are you just solely into a solar system like light?" he asked as he began to look around on another aisle

"Eight planets orbiting the sun" Nicholas told him

"Right" Dan laughed to himself "Looking for a eight planets orbiting the sun" he said "So have you been doing that whole talking thing with your mom?" he asked

"Forced or unforced?" Nicholas asked he honed in on one light that came to his liking

"Unforced" Dan laughed "Need to know if she's freaking about anything because she's asked me something pretty crazy" he sighed

"Do you know the planets furthest from the sun are the coolest" Nicholas stated

"Yeah, I know that. I just really need your help on your mom…" Dan stated

"Jupiter has the highest gravitational attraction. This light won't do" Nicholas said as he walked on to the next light

"How do you know these words?" Dan asked himself as he finally met Nicholas at the end of the aisle "You're missing the point. I need to know if there's a reason why your mom is acting so crazed?" he said as Nicholas studied him for a second

"This, whatever my mother has done, has upset you" Nicholas observed

"Yes, or no, I mean I don't think. Do you think I'm pathetic?" Dan asked

"As the planets orbit the sun, they travel at different speeds. Each planet moves fast when close to sun, the others slow down when away" Nicholas then replied as Dan just sighed

"Yeah, they do. C'mon lets get this geocentric light, and maybe we can stop by the penthouse do get some lunch" Dan said clapping his hands together to pump himself up

"Do you think there's another planet beyond Pluto?" Nicholas asked as he followed behind Dan

"Pluto as in Mickey's dog Pluto?" Dan joked only to find that Nicholas didn't find it to be funny "Okay, I will work on that. Tell me some more about this solar system" he said as he continued to look

* * *

><p>Putting the lasts of the plates in the sink, Dan felt instant satisfaction from the feast that Dorota had cooked up for Nicholas and him. Grabbing the towel as he began to wipe the corners of her mouth, Dan peeked back into the dining area to see that Nicholas was showing Dorota his books. A smile came to his face as he couldn't help but feel better by just spending a few hours with Nicholas. When Nicholas was born, Dan would use any opportunity he could get to hang out with Nicholas, whether it was the excuse of letting Blair sleep or giving Blair the night off, any good day consisted of Nicholas being in it. Heading upstairs to wash up, Dan was headed into the bathroom before he could hear rumblings come from within Eleanor's room that sounded like yelling. Slowly walking down the hall, Dan could see that the was cracked a bit so that he could see inside to see blood. Immediately bursting into the door, Dan could instantly see the surprised faces on both Eleanor and Cyrus's face.<p>

"Are you bleeding?" Dan asked as he looked over at Cyrus then the broken glass that lay shattered on the floor.

"Everything is fine" Cyrus said as he began to busy himself with cleaning

"No, not when glass is on the floor. What's going on?" Dan asked

"Nothing" Cyrus groaned as he began to search for the trash

"Where am I?" Eleanor asked with a bit of a hopeless look on her face that Dan couldn't ignore. Looking from Eleanor to Cyrus, Cyrus quickly came to his wife's aid

"We're back in the states. Home" Cyrus told her

"Glass. Did I break it?" Eleanor asked

"No, I was being clumsy. You know how I am" Cyrus laughed nervously as he seemed to be eager to conceal Eleanor's emotions while Dan looked on quizzically

"Why would you…why would you destroy glass? Why are you breaking things? I worked for this! I built this, this is mine. Mine!" Eleanor said as she gradually began to freak out on Cyrus

"I know. I know. I'm sorry" Cyrus said becoming overly apologetic

"Who are you?" Eleanor then yelled at Dan

"What's going on? Is she joking?" Dan asked Cyrus "You know who I am….I'm Dan" he then told her

"Dan?" Eleanor questioned before she walked towards him "Nice to meet you. Tell me about yourself?" she asked as she extended her hand towards Dan, who just stood in confusion.

"Honey, I think…I think your dresses need organizing. I made a mess of them" Cyrus sighed as he gave up on cleaning

"You messed with my dresses? Can I count on you for anything? You're trying to destroy me, piece by piece" Eleanor scolded her husband before she took a moment to compose herself "Dan, what are you doing here?" she asked as if it were a brand new conversation to her. Unsure of how to even answer the previously asked question, Dan prepared to answer before Eleanor quickly turned to head towards her closet. A few moments of silence passed between the two guys as they tried to access what had just happened.

"What really happened?…and don't feed me some lie?" Dan asked as Cyrus stood motionless "Last minute trips. Flaking on business, this isn't Eleanor" he said

"She's overwhelmed" Cyrus sighed

"Fiji should've handled that. Exotic island, how do you come back even more overwhelmed?" Dan questioned

"Fiji wasn't a vacation" Cyrus reluctantly admitted to Dan as Dan slowly began to come to the realization that Cyrus was presenting him with. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Cyrus began to massage his head as he knew that Dan was catching on "We went to see a doctor. He's a specialist, he's supposed to be some innovator of this new treatment that cures…loss of memory" he said

"Loss of memory?" Dan asked in utter surprise "Like Alzheimer's?" he asked

"Dementia. Early stages, but her emotions are just all over the place. She won't accept that anything is wrong, so we're just globe trotting all over the world trying to find answers" Cyrus said

"She should be getting treatment, not globetrotting. Does Blair know?" Dan asked "Has she seen Eleanor like this?" he asked

"No. Eleanor seems to control it at times, but she's hesitant of being around Blair for that sole reason. We're not sure yet, and she doesn't want to alarm her" Cyrus said "Which is why you have to forget about what you saw today" he then told Dan

"Forget? That's Blair's mother. That's not something I can just gloss over for the sake of it. They work together" Dan said

"Not with Blair running things, Eleanor wants Blair to handle the company while she gets treatment" Cyrus said

"Get treatment, this isn't something you get a shot for. If she's got Dementia then it will gradually eat away if she doesn't take care of it, and by the looks of things, she's not getting the treatment" Dan said

"I'm doing all that I can, but Blair can't see or know her mother is sick…that would kill her. Blair looks up to her, Eleanor in her eyes is bigger than Superman or any super hero…. and knowing that she's not some super hero to her daughter….it'll kill Eleanor. I have to do all that I can to protect both of them, I will protect both of them. I just need time to get Eleanor to accept the realities and then we'll go through our options" Cyrus said as silence came between them. Hating every second of this, Dan gritted his teeth as he knew that he had no choice but to oblige.

"It's not a death sentence, being sick. I know people like to think that it is, but being sick or hitting a change in your life…it's just that, a change in your life. With my experience with Nicholas and all the tests that are created to scare the crap out of you, I know two things that can counteract any badass disease…family and love" Dan told him before he turned to leave

"I love my wife. I love her more than life itself….how do you do it? How do you accept that they won't be the same?" Cyrus asked as tears welled up in his eyes

"Love. Because at the end of the day, that never changes. You fall in love with the soul of a person, not their character traits" Dan replied as he looked on at Cyrus "I won't tell, but I hope soon enough that you will. I'm going to take Nicholas home, we have a solar system to hang" he said with a weak smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Looking up proudly at his newly hung solar system, Nicholas couldn't help but be in awe of the circular motions. It had become a mystery to Dan on how he could be so handy with tools, but he was glad that he was inept on fixing and putting things together. Both of the boys looked on proudly at their achievement as Dan saw this day as a complete success now that he had put up a solar system. Handing Nicholas glass of chocolate milk that they had promised themselves after their hard work, the boys took a seat on the floor as they sat in the darkened room looking on at the light of the solar system. On occasion, Dan looked over at the wonder and awe that Nicholas had in his eyes, and he couldn't help but be happy that he had helped put that there. Dan couldn't imagine what Eleanor felt, but he knew that if he had ever reached a point where he couldn't be that hero to Nicholas, he'd do all he could to find the cure or solution as well. Dan knew that his life wasn't exactly everything he had planned, but having Nicholas made him realize that it was everything he had wanted and desired.<p>

"You know, people are like solar systems" Dan told Nicholas

"No, that's incorrect. Anatomically incorrect to be exact" Nicholas replied quickly as Dan just laughed to himself

"Think along the lines metaphorically speaking" Dan said

"Okay" Nicholas said as he braced himself for the thought process Dan was going to put him through

"We all travel at different speeds, some fast and some slow. We all gravitate to one person, the brightest one of all. Every person, just like a planet, is different but they all coexist in this system. They each make room for the other to orbit, even if it is detriment to their success." Dan said as he got lost in thought "Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked as he looked over at the boy

"You're doing a moderate attempt to compare people to a solar system. Yes, I understand" Nicholas said

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I like the solar system. I think metaphorically it teaches the value of how even science thinks we can all coexist" Dan told him as they could hear the door begin to open with Blair and Serena coming through the other side.

"Oh, my God. Is this a solar system?" Serena smile happily as she looked at Nicholas "Nikki, this is cool" she complimented

"I see you two had luck at the lamp store. Though I don't remember ever seeing a solar system at any lamp store" Blair said

"We managed to build our own, and it actually looks better" Dan smiled as he got up from the floor

"The distance is a bit off, but it will suffice" Nicholas said as he didn't tear his eyes away from the orbiting planets

"That's code for you were close enough, but not exactly" Blair laughed as she leaned over to give Nicholas a kiss on the cheek

"Do you think we can talk?" Dan asked Blair

"Uh, sure" Blair replied as she slowly walked over towards the door

"Can you sit with him?" Dan turned to ask Serena

"I wouldn't miss sitting under a solar system. Go ahead, I know you two need to talk" Serena smiled as Dan and Blair made their way out. Heading downstairs towards the kitchen, Blair quickly walked towards the fridge to pull out two bottles of water for the both of them. Taking a seat on one of the barstools, Blair looked on at Dan to see that he was still frustrated.

"Before you even start, I know what this is about, and I want to start by saying that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just included you in my lie because you do enough for me as is. I guess I just get used to depending on you that I don't stop to consider that you have life, and I don't want to do that to you. Hurting you is never, and will never be an option for me because I value you too much" Blair told him "So I'm planning on telling Dennis the truth, when he comes back in town tomorrow night" she said

"This is for your mom, right? Nothing else has come into play that may have caused you to think of marriage?" Dan asked as he looked on intently at Blair

"Trust me, marriage is the furthest thing from my mind. You were there at the last wedding I had, that ended tragically" Blair laughed

"So if this is about helping Eleanor….then I say yes" Dan said leaving Blair confused

"Yes? Yes to what?" Blair asked a bit confused

"I'll fake marry you" Dan said as Blair's face went from confused to shock to happy. Quickly jumping up, Blair wrapped her arms around Dan's neck as she hugged him tightly

"Thank you, thank you. My mom should feel grateful that you're going to such great lengths to protect her. Maybe this will inspire her to get back to work and start acting like a business woman. This will only be temporary, I promise, just until my mom gets her act together and the board stops expecting her to screw up. You're the best fake fiancé slash fake husband a girl could ask for" Blair said as she jumped up and down excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The fake marriage will continue on, but trust me it'll serve for the greater good as this might be the mechanism Blair needs to have her eyes opened. <strong>


	6. The Things We Have Yet to Learn

**Chapter Five- Things We Have Yet to Learn**

Taking a sip from his glass of champagne, Dan couldn't help but pay close attention to Eleanor as he sat across from her. For the evening, Blair had hounded her mother so much to see her, that no one was capable of convincing her otherwise. Prepared to cover for Eleanor, Cyrus and Dan were on the same page to make the night a success and peaceful for all. Nicholas engaged everyone with his knowledge of castles in foreign countries, while Blair did all she could to bring up business matters that needed to be addressed. Finding more and more intrigue with the information that Nicholas was giving them, Dan couldn't help but be a student of the knowledge that the boy was providing. Dan knew that with aspergers, Nicholas focus was on certain things that were of interest to him, so Dan found it useful to pick up things on his own so that they could have conversations about the things that interest him. Just as Dorota began to serve dessert for all of them in the living area, Blair made a quick bee line towards the sofa so that she was sitting across from her mother.

"Now that we've got the utensils out of the way. I really think we should discuss the Dennis Wyatt account" Blair told her mother as she crossed her legs

"I love that necklace on you, who designed it? Is that part of the Waldorf collection?" Eleanor asked to avoid the question

"Yes, I've finished off with my committee. Haven't you gone over the quarter numbers?" Blair asked

"Fiji isn't one to bring work. You should relax and have some apple crisp...where is Serena?" Eleanor laughed before she then asked about Serena's whereabouts

"Uh, Serena left for Los Angeles. I called and told you...if you ever decide to hear your voicemail. Are you guys like planning to fall off the face of the planet or something?"Blair asked "Apple crisp?" she asked in disbelief as Dan came down the staircase to walk over

"Ooh, apple crisp. I want a slice" Dan said as Dorota quickly cut him a slice to hand to him before he took a seat beside Blair "Nicholas is out like a light" he laughed as he took a bite of his food

"Good. He's quite the information giver" Eleanor smiled happily

"He's extremely intelligent, you should know that" Blair quickly replied to her mother's statement "Now, if we could…I'd really like to talk about the Wyatt account" she sighed

"You should really eat the apple crisp" Dan suggested to Blair

"I don't want the apple crisp, I want to know that mother has a plan to keep the million dollar account I've brought in" Blair said

"Business and family shouldn't mix" Cyrus said as he smiled at his step daughter

"Am I the only one that see's the importance of Dennis Wyatt as a client. I've handled him thus far, but I need your help on this one mother….fashion week, the line in general" Blair said

"Just…just feed and supply much candy. Candy makes anyone smile. Take this candy dish, it makes Daniel smile" Eleanor joked

"That's true, it does. Especially the butterscotch candies" Dan smiled as he looked over at Blair to see that she wasn't finding it to be funny

"Okay, you want me to buck up and play nonchalant. I will, I will play the role along with the other roles added to my job" Blair said as she folded her arms

"This should be interesting" Dan uttered to himself as he busied himself eating apple crisp

"How was your mini vacay? Did you swim with the dolphins or whatever could be done in Fiji?" Blair asked sarcastically

"Are you being facetious?" Cyrus asked

"No, I'm dying to know what was so pressing that you and my mother whisked off to Fiji" Blair said "Did you end the dry spell?" she asked making a sexual reference that caused Dan to nearly spit up his apple crisp

"Blair? Really, I'm eating?" Dan exclaimed

"That's enough Blair" Cyrus quickly added

"The sex was marvelous" Eleanor then added with a smile from ear to ear that only made Blair cringe in horror as Cyrus and Dan just laughed to themselves.

* * *

><p>Twiddling her hands anxiously, Blair looked back and forth from outside towards Dan. Feeling as if she had been derailed on her whole mission of the night, which was to discuss business with her mother. Looking back at Nicholas, who had found solace in reading one of his many books that he had brought with him on the Princes of England. Blair did her best to stay calm, but a part of her felt so aggravated with the whole situation, that she almost burned a whole in the side of Dan as he drove them home. Letting out a slight laugh, Dan knew that Blair was foaming at the mouth about her failed evening. Noticing that Dan was laughing, Blair quickly turned in her seat to slug Dan in the arm as he just laughed even more that she was becoming violent with him. Realizing that her force wasn't doing anything to effect him, Blair groaned in frustration as she sat back in her seat. Looking up from his book, Nicholas looked on at Daniel and his mother to observe their behavior, which checked off as normal to him before he went back to reading his book.<p>

"How do you find this funny? She's so infuriating" Blair groaned

"Because your wrong for bringing business to dinner. I hate it, and so does she" Dan told her

"She did this, I wouldn't be discussing business at dinner if it wasn't important" Blair said

"Everything in your mind is important. I think some things can wait in due time, besides I thought you had this under control with the whole us being fake married" Dan replied

"Us being fake married wouldn't have to occur if I knew she was coming back to work any time soon. I asked her if she was coming back, and do you know what she said?" Blair asked

"Let me guess, something that pissed you off" Dan laughed

"Well yes….but she said after she visits M&M world. Really? M&M world of all places" Blair said as Dan just laughed hysterically

"What's wrong with M&M world? I happen to have it on my bucket list" Dan teased

"I'm being for real Humphrey. I want her help, and she's just dumping things on me that I can't deal with" Blair sighed as Dan couldn't help but feel bad that he was teasing her so badly

"Okay, okay. Just stop stressing over this, take a deep breath and just relax" Dan told her as he took his free hand to rest on hers

"I can't relax Humphrey. I've got so much crap to worry about and then my mother isn't helping the slightest….where is your ring?" Blair asked as she looked down at his hand to see that it was ringless

"What do you mean?" Dan asked as he turned his attention back to the road ahead of him

"Dennis Wyatt could pop up at any moment, and you not wearing a ring could be detrimental to this whole sham of a marriage" Blair told him

"What? You're not wearing a ring" Dan replied

"Do not give me that. I bought our rings together, I'm wearing my ring as you can see" Blair said as she held up her hand to show him

"You weren't wearing it tonight" Dan stated

"Because my mother would've seen it, and then that would've distracted her from the bigger question, which is when the hell is she going to bring her butt back to work" Blair said "Any other time, I wear my ring" she said as Dan began to squirm in his seat for a bit "Wait, are you not wearing because of a certain reason?" she then asked as she caught on to his uneasy behavior

"No" Dan quickly replied before Blair caught on

"Ha! You 're still trying to see that Sara girl. Aren't you?" Blair immediately asked as she came to her conclusion. Glad to turn into the driveway of the house, Dan wasted no time in parking the car and getting out to retrieve Nicholas. "You're not avoiding me Humphrey. You're not wearing your ring because of this Sara girl" she said as she followed behind him

"Okay, so what if I am. I'm entitled to, I should be able to date" Dan whispered to her as he didn't want Nicholas to hear them. Opening the door for the little boy, Dan held the door open for Blair as she entered before following behind her.

"Upstairs, brush the teeth and put on pajamas" Blair instructed her son

"I know. I know" Nicholas sighed in pure annoyance as he headed up the stairs

"I feel semi glad that I annoy him so much that he can say that" Blair said "Now, back to my previous statement…you're lack of ring wearing" she said

"I will wear the ring. I just don't feel like wearing it to the point where I'm actually believing the lie" Dan told her as he headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge while Blair followed behind.

"I'm not particularly thrilled to wear the ring, but I take one for the team" Blair replied

"Gee, thank you for that back handed comment" Dan told her before he turned to look back at her "By any chance, have you decided to up Nikki's allowance? Because he's acting for a grand total of five dollars now" he said

"No, what at that school costs five dollars" Blair shrugged as Dan laughed to himself for a moment

"Less in case he's saving an extra three dollars for the ice cream shop that's across the way" Dan laughed

"Which explains why I've been picking him up outside of the school these past couple of days. Do you really thinks it's safe for him to be walking around like that?" Blair asked

"It's right next to the school. Besides the crossing guard only takes them towards the shop or to a parent. So it's all secure" Dan told her

"That leaves me feeling so secure" Blair replied sarcastically "Not sure I like him going over to a ice cream shop all by his lonesome" she pouted

"Oh, stop worrying. You worry too much for your own good" Dan sighed as he nudged her on the shoulder "I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning" he said as he made his way out of the kitchen to leave her with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>The design world had gone into a frenzy once they learned of the new merger between Waldorf and Wyatt, some had called it the biggest collaboration the fashion world had yet to see. In fashion world, getting Dennis Wyatt was like Miami landing Lebron. Blair in no shape or form had been ignorant to the fact that her mother had built a multi million empire that was only rising by the year to rival that of the high end fashion competitors, but at times with the board breathing down her neck, she wasn't eager to take on all the fame that came along with. Taking the golden opportunity in the day, Blair and Justine snuck out of the office to take on a task that Blair was much more eager to see than anything else. With Starbucks toted heavily in their hands, Blair and Justine crouched in the back of the ice cream shop as if they were hiding out on a mission.<p>

"Remind me again why we're at the ice cream shop across from your sons school?" Justine asked as she adjusted her sunglasses

"Because I want to know why Nikki is requesting five dollars instead of the usual three" Blair replied

"Here's a thought, ask the boy" Justine said as the waiter came around to them with his token signature smile "Has Serena made it back to Los Angeles?" she asked

"Yes, she's tweeting as we speak. Apparently her boss has become quite the talk on set" Blair replied

"May I help you ladies?" The waiter asked

"No, we're fine" Blair quickly replied

"I'd like the medium sized chocolate moose ice cream" Justine began to say as she opened her wallet to pull out some money

"Really?" Blair asked

"What? I'm hungry and we're at an ice cream shop" Justine said "Extra cherries, and extra whip cream" she smiled as the waiter wrote down the order

"That'll be one dollar and fifty cents" The waiter smiled happily before he went to make the order

"Boy, I would've loved to have had extra cherries as an option in that dreaded one minute experience called losing my virginity" Justine sighed

"One dollar and fifty cents, how is that possible? You practically jumbo sized your order…" Blair questioned

"I ordered the medium size, I could've been a fatty and got the large but I showed constraint" Justine quickly interjected

"If Nikki is paying a buck fifty for a medium, which is totally doable for him, then what's he doing with the other buck fifty" Blair questioned aloud

"Have you had fake sex with your fake husband?" Justine asked before the waiter came over to hand her the ice cream

"You know, sometimes I feel like I need to carry a guideline on things you should ask your boss and things you shouldn't ask your boss" Blair told her

"I'm just saying. I would've thought you would be on your honeymoon somewhere, basking in all the sex you're having" Justine said

"You do know the meaning of fake, right? I'm not going to be having sex with Dan. We don't even share the same bed. I'm not doing anything intimate with Dan because it's all fake and for show" Blair replied

"Do you even remember what sex is? Because if you did, you'd be asking for extra cherries so he can pop each and every last one of them" Justine told her

"Dan and I are friends. We're not sex buddies" Blair reasoned "He's my best friend. I know that Serena is and always will be my best friend, but Dan….he's my one constant, the one person that I can depend on" she said

"So you've said, but do you ever think you depend on him for a reason?" Justine asked "I mean lets just say there will come a time, in which Dan isn't around to be your constant, then what?" she asked

"Stop being ridiculous. Dan would never leave Nicholas, he loves him more than anything" Blair replied

"You sure he's there for just Nicholas?" Justine questioned with knowing eyes

"He's my best friend. Dan is…." Blair began to reason

"I know, I know. You bore me with those details all the time. I just want to issue a challenge, I want you to let loose for once. Forget about what your supposed to be, just live a little tonight. Flirt with someone. Burp if you feel gassy…just get out of the realm that is your head" Justine sighed

"Yes, like I'm going to act like some whore in front of Mr. Wyatt at his dinner party" Blair replied

"On the topic of Wyatt, what did your mother say? Was she proud?" Justine asked

"My mother is putting her company on the backburner these days, and if she doesn't wake up to smell the contracts to be had, then that's not all that will be placed on the back burner" Blair sighed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Justine asked

"Nothing, just me spewing at the mouth" Blair sighed not wanting to bring up an all ready stressful situation just as they began to notice a group of girls sitting off at the counter while Nicholas sauntered in behind. Immediately perking up at the sight of her son, Blair was torn in between waving at him or just watching this play out for her own eyes to see. It became obvious to Blair that Nicholas had some sort of an infatuation with the blonde. Rolling her eyes, Blair couldn't help but see it as the story of her life to see a guy go gaga over the lead blonde. "Ooh, Nicholas has a crush" she noticed as she whispered to Blair as they look on at Nicholas struggle to order his ice cream. Once the waiter retrieved the order, the waiter handed over the ice cream to the girl before the group of girls went into a fit of laughter

"Aww, now I know why he's asking for an extra buck fifty…he's buying the girl ice cream" Blair smiled happily as she saw this as the cutest moment ever "My sons buying ice cream for a girl" she said excitedly

"Yes, you should be so thrilled" Justine replied sarcastically as she continued to eat her ice cream "I don't see why you felt the need to spy on him? He like the girl, so don't hover over his apparent game" she said

"How come she's not eating her ice cream?….the little twit isn't eating her ice cream" Blair complained as she looked from the giggling girls to Justine

"Maybe she's full" Justine reasoned

"Or maybe she's being an evil…" Blair began to say before Justine covered her mouth

"She's just a child" Justine replied as she became concerned for her son's sanity. Unable to hold back and watch the scene unfold, Blair had just enough of watching her son feel dejection while he listened to the soundtrack of the girl's laughing. Immediately walking towards the group of girls. "Oh, this won't be good" she said shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

><p>The door immediately swung open in a flash before Nicholas went running through, following behind her son, Blair put her briefcase down by the closet door before she took to running after her son. Unable to control herself, Blair knew that once she had poured the ice cream on top of the little girls hair, she knew that'd she'd pay for her gesture at home. Nicholas stood mortified by his mother's actions while Justine just hoped no New York media outlet had caught the action. Luckily for Blair, the manager of the ice cream shop had a little crush on her, so she was able to play it off as a simple accident. Unable to catch up with her son, Blair met the wooden door as it slammed into her face by the time she made it to Nicholas's room. Kicking herself for letting her emotions getting the best of her, Blair wished that she could redo what had happened, but when she thought for a moment she realized that she might not have done anything differently. Sliding down the door, Blair sat down on the outside of the door as she could hear that Nicholas was off sitting in his castle. Reaching a calm, Blair slowly got up from her seat and made her way inside to see that the drawbridge on his castle was open just enough for her to see her son.<p>

"Can we talk?" Blair asked as she took a seat on his desk chair

"Leave me to my chambers!" Nicholas declared

"No, I'm not going to leave you to your chambers. I know you're mad, and I would be too if my mother embarrassed me like that, but I….my emotions got the best of me, and I'm sorry" Blair told her son

"You should be beheaded for your act of treachery" Nicholas sighed

"I wouldn't go that far, but I deserve your wrath….but only a bit because there's only so much I will take" Blair said as a moment of silence came between them where they could come to an understanding before the draw bridge slowly came down to reveal the little boy dressed in his prince garments "So who's the girl?" she asked

"No one" Nicholas muttered

"You sure? Because it sure looked like you were into one of the girls, preferably the blonde one" Blair said

"It wasn't the blonde one as you say" Nicholas replied

"Oh, then which one?…if you don't mind me asking?" Blair asked her son

"That's all I will tell you" Nicholas said as he folded his arms in a huff

"Okay, fair enough. So what was your plan? Buy her ice cream everyday?" Blair asked

"One must show his affections from afar when it comes to a fair maiden. That's custom in chivalry" Nicholas said as Blair just smiled at how much of a gentlemen her son was.

"Does this fair maiden have a name?" Blair asked

"That's all you'll get" Nicholas said

"Not much to go off of, but I think I can help you…that's if you want me to?" Blair asked

"I guess I can take your perspective, but nothing else will be told" Nicholas told her

"Next time, if there is a next time after today, you should send a note with the ice cream. Say a compliment, not a fact, but something sweet like 'I hope this brightens up your day' on the receipt or something" Blair said

"But ice cream won't brighten her day. It will bring a chill to her day if anything" Nicholas replied quickly

"No, it's suppose to be a nice thing to say. It's not taken literally" Blair said "The point is to make her day, not yours. Be nice and attentive to how she feels or what you want her to feel" she said

"And if I want her to feel smart, do I tell her she should study more to pass the tests?" Nicholas asked

"No, you avoid anything that will make her feel stupid. Say nice things and that will move you from afar to right next to her" Blair smiled as Nicholas forced a smile to appease the moment they were sharing, but deep down he took into consideration what his mother had told him. Hearing the door open and close from downstairs, it was no surprise that Nicholas eagerly crawled out of his castle, as he knew exactly who it was. Letting out a sigh of frustration from his day, Dan made his way upstairs to see Blair and Nicholas in Nicholas's room. Noticing the look of frustration that was on Dan's face, Blair let out a slight laugh "How was your day?" she asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Dan groaned as he walked over to give Nicholas a hug "How was your day? Did you use up all your money?" he asked as he kneeled down to look at the young boy

"I think that's a topic we could go without" Blair said not wanting Nicholas to get upset again as she got up from her seat

"Okay, I'll take that as a sign as a story you'll tell me later" Dan concluded "What time is this dinner thing?" he asked

"In an hour, which is why we should probably get ready to leave" Blair said "So close up the castle and put on your best dress shirt, and Dan wear something that isn't flannel tonight" she griped at the boys before she made her way out of the room.

"Let me guess, she did something that might've cast a spell of doom on your day?" Dan asked

"Basically" Nicholas nodded in agreement

"Same here. Same here" Dan said as he looked on at his wedding band before he slowly began to back out of the room "Get dressed, we have to hob knob with the rich and famous tonight" he said in snobby voice

"I heard that!" Blair yelled from her room which made Dan laugh

"I meant for you to hear it" Dan replied

* * *

><p>The dinner party was the typical Upper Eastside affair for them, Blair normally would've felt bad for dragging Dan along, but she figured that he had learned the drill with these shindigs since he was brought in by Serena van der Woodsen. All night long, Blair had to fake smile and dodge the board members that were anxious to get her alone so they could inquire about Eleanor's absence at the party, but Blair was in no mood to gossip about her own mother, especially since she had no clue what was going on with her mother. Heading towards the bar for another Cosmo, Blair couldn't help but eye the bar tender that seemed to be infatuated with her. She hadn't been out of the dating game long enough to realize that he was more than flirting with her and was working up the nerve to ask for her number. Blair wouldn't entertain the thought of turning the function into a hookup, but Blair couldn't help but remember what Justine had told her earlier. Looking around to see Nicholas sitting off in the corner with a book firmly attached to him, Blair felt a twinge of guilt to know that he was probably bored out of his mind. From the moment they came, Dennis had managed to snag Dan into an in depth conversation about his articles, which broke into spirited discussions amongst a majority of the male guests. In her mind, Blair felt as if Nicholas was lucky that he got to escape for a bit, and in that moment she grew inspired. Writing down her number on the nearest napkin, Blair took her previous advice to Nicholas and included a sweet little message. Preparing to slide the napkin towards the bar tender, Blair was caught off guard to see that Mrs. Wyatt had intercepted the napkin as she joined Blair at the bar unexpectedly. Her face turned red with embarrassment as she couldn't believe the one time she decided to live outside of the realm of her head, it had managed to get her in big trouble. Preparing to speak, Blair hoped that she could form a sentence that would explain her actions.<p>

"You're probably wondering about this" Blair laughed nervously

"Is this…is this for the bartender?" Mrs. Wyatt asked a bit confused as Blair looked over at the bar tender to see that he was looking at her

"No, it was…I was writing my business information down" Blair replied

"I don't usually do this, but call me" Mrs. Wyatt read aloud so that Blair and her could hear

"Yep, that's my information. Call me, anytime. I'm soo available" Blair replied as she began to laugh uncontrollably just to stop herself from crying

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Mrs. Wyatt asked as Dan walked over towards them to refill his drink, but could quickly pick up on the fact that Blair was embarrassed about something.

"It's not what you think…" Blair began to say before Dan leaned in to give her a kiss to cut her off. Caught off guard by the kiss, Blair opened her eyes to let him know that she had done something stupid.

"I…just had to do that" Dan smiled as he broke the kiss before he turned to look at Mrs. Wyatt to see the napkin she had in her hand "I see you caught on to my wife and her games" he laughed as he grabbed the napkin

"You know about this? You know about the bar tender?" Mrs. Wyatt asked

"It wasn't necessarily to the bartender" Blair began to reason

"Of course it was" Dan quickly added "You see, we do this or at least we're trying to. We've hit the dry spell, and we wanted to spice it up…if you know what I mean" he told Mrs. Wyatt "But she'd kill me if I elaborated any further on the details" he then added before Mrs. Wyatt broke into laughter which left then confused

"Oh, my goodness. Forgive me. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just…I thought. My mind is going wonky" Mrs. Wyatt laughed as Mr. Wyatt came over

"What's with the laughter over here?" Mr. Wyatt asked

"Just telling your wife about my wife's plan to romance me" Dan smiled as he looked over at Blair to put his arm around her "But I do appreciate her attempt to try, though I wish she'd try at home and not a dinner party" he teased as he nuzzled his nose up against Blair's

"Stop that!" Blair uttered her breath as she felt like a fool even though Dan had saved her.

"Darling, I believe the press wants to discuss some things with you. I tell you, can never get too many questions from the media" Mr. Wyatt said as he put his arm around his wife "We'll see you later on" he said before they walked off

"Oh, you so owe me" Dan whispered to her as they smiled sarcastically at each other before Dan held up his hand to show the wedding band to her so that she could see it clearly "Remember, take one for the team" he laughed as he backed away.

* * *

><p>Once Dennis had made his speech to address the guests, Blair was more than ready to leave for afterwards. Still reeling from her blown coverage, Blair had nothing else in mind but lounging in her bed. While Dan was getting Nicholas ready to leave, Blair slipped off into the ladies coat area to gather her things together. Stepping in front of the mirror to apply her make up, Blair didn't know why she viewed it as a necessary but she didn't want to run into anyone from work without looking her best. She shared a moment of laughter as that was what her mother always told her to do, look your best at all times is what Eleanor called it. Putting her make up kit away in her purse, Blair prepared to leave the room before she was joined by Ms. Hamilton, who held a seat on the board. Normally she would've like to pretend that she didn't see Ms. Hamilton, but Blair was in no position to walk past anyone on the board.<p>

"Ms. Hamilton, so glad to see you" Blair said as she kissed both sides of the elderly woman's cheek

"So glad to run into you. I had seen you around, but we just conveniently never managed to speak" Ms. Hamilton replied as Blair laughed nervously

"Well, it's been crazy. Everyone wants to know what Waldorf and Wyatt will deliver with the merger" Blair said

"I must say, I was impressed that you were able to bring in such a high profile name such as Dennis. Did Eleanor play a part in that?" Ms. Hamilton asked

"Mother always has her hands in everything. She's handled everything while I just do as told. Nepotism at it's best" Blair replied

"I've seen you grow into your role at Waldorf. You're quite capable of taking on a bigger role, be more than the acting CEO" Ms. Hamilton said

"Yes, because my mother is the master and I'm the puppet. That's all there is to it. Anyone can be made to look like a genius when someone else is doing the hard work" Blair said

"And why exactly is Eleanor not here tonight, I mean this is her baby. Don't you think she should be here?" Ms. Hamilton asked

"Look, is there something you want to say. I feel like you're beating around the bush. Just tell me what you're trying to insinuate?" Blair asked

"We're aware of what's going on Blair" Ms. Hamilton sighed

"And what do you think is going on?" Blair asked "We've landed the biggest account. Waldorf is on the tip of the tongue of everyone, what could be wrong?" she asked

"We're functioning without a clear cut leader. Eleanor is not present, and frankly…it's disturbing" Ms. Hamilton replied

"The board hasn't expressed their feelings, is this a singular notion?" Blair asked

"No, it's very collaborative. Though we do feel like we have a solution to the problem" Ms. Hamilton said

"And what would that be?" Blair asked

"We want you to lead. We want to take off the tag of acting CEO and make you the head of the company" Ms. Hamilton said

"The company my mother built" Blair concluded "You want me to take over her company" she said

"It's what's best. A vote no confidence has been in talks, but some are wanting the impeachment route" Ms. Hamilton said as Blair shook her head in disbelief

"I can't talk about this…I don't want to talk about this. My mother is the CEO and she will remain the CEO. I will not betray her for the sake of business" Blair told her "Now, if you will excuse me. I have to take my son home" she said before she brushed past the woman

"Eleanor has taken us as far she can go, and I think you know that as well. This was your success, not hers" Ms. Hamilton said to her before Blair opened the door

"Good night Ms. Hamilton" Blair said sternly before she left.

* * *

><p>Most of the ride home, Blair hadn't felt like talking that much as what Ms. Hamilton had said weighed heavily on her mind. Dan could tell that something was off, but he just figured that it was the tiredness catching up to her since she had been running on eighty the whole day. Once they got home, Dan knew that he couldn't blow off the task of working on his chapters, so he had to force himself to sit in front of the computer to write. Giving Nicholas his bath, and preparing him for bed time, Blair felt a calmness in the fact that she was doing something that relaxed as opposed to worrying about work. Properly pulling back the covers on his bed, Nicholas diligently got in to his bed. Unsure if she should leave, Blair was hesitant as she kneeled down by his bed while he reached over to grab his book on the latest Prince he was to learn about.<p>

"So…have you given thought about what we talked about?" Blair asked nervously, hoping that she wouldn't annoy her son.

"Prince Henry the Navigator" Nicholas replied after he studied her for a moment

"What?" Blair asked

"I thought about Prince Henry the Navigator. That's what I thought" Nicholas told her before he began to feverishly flip through the pages of his book "Do you know that he was Governor of the Order of Christ. He was a man of science, which leads me to believe he believed God had no such hand in creating earth…but science did" he told her as Blair tried to hide her amazement in what he picked up from these books

"Remind me to tell Daniel to ease up on the trips to the library. You're becoming too smart" Blair replied as she looked on at one of the books

"My brain capacity is of normal size. My intellect is great. My processing…" Nicholas began to rattle off

"I know, I know. I meant…what I was trying to hint at earlier was did you think about the girl?" Blair asked

"You never hint, you insinuate" Nicholas said

"Nikki, can I ask you a question, that might be stupid?" Blair asked as he thought for a moment

"I suppose" Nicholas replied

"How are you able to pick up such things so easily? While it's taken me ages just to learn the things I know now" Blair asked

"Books. Internet" Nicholas replied

"Okay, so have you managed to get knowledge of girls on the internet because I fear you may be using the internet for too much stuff now" Blair said

"Female. The word for girl is female" Nicholas whispered

"Why are you whispering?" Blair asked in confusion

"They say on the internet that females are sensitive. I don't want to harm your sensitivity range" Nicholas whispered

"Yeah, that wasn't sexist of you" Blair uttered to herself sarcastically

"What do you want to know about females?….do you know a princess is a female?" Nicholas asked

"And yet the modern man can never seem to treat her as one" Blair laughed

"Due to a change of time. Female we to obey the male" Nicholas said before he quickly tried to grab one of his books that possessed the text he spoke of

"No, Nikki. I want to talk without the books. I want to talk to you" Blair said as she grabbed his hand "Can we talk?" she asked calmly so that she wouldn't alert him in any way "The internet won't teach you how to treat a woman or female, at least not the correct way. I just want you to know that…if you have questions, you can use me as a resource" she told him

"What are your references?" Nicholas asked as Blair laughed to herself

"Life. Boys. Heartbreak. Love. Pain…all that stuff that I want you to wait, much late in life for" Blair smiled

"I have no desire for boys" Nicholas quickly replied

"And that's fine…if you should, just know that I can talk to you about that. Let's leave some things to actual conversation opposed to the internet, okay" Blair told him

"Okay" Nicholas replied as he shook his head no, which only made Blair laugh

"Oh, I love you so much" Blair laughed before she leaned in to kiss his forehead "I think you single handedly made my day better" she smiled as she calmed herself down from the laughter

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the shower, Blair wrapped herself with her robe as the sensation of the warm water still pressed her body in a soothing manner. Taking a seat in front of her vanity, Blair grabbed her brush before she began to brush through her hair. For a moment, Blair just sat preparing herself for bed while she was lost in thought for a moment. Maybe what Ms. Hamilton had said was right? She thought to herself as she began to feel her honesty seeping through. Blair didn't want to think of replacing her mother, but Eleanor had done little to ease the tension that she was beginning to feel from leading. Blair had learned to lead since she was in grade school, so she was no stranger to it, but was she ready to take over the helm of the company was her burning questions. Placing the brush down on the vanity, Blair couldn't help but look on at the wedding band that was on her hand. It was strange for her to see a wedding band on her hand since the last time she wore won had been a travesty all in itself.<p>

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"Were you with him?" Dan asked as he looked on at Blair while she sat in silence in her bedroom. Slowly making his way inside, Dan turned to close the door before he just took a moment to gather his thoughts, good and bad, before he proceeded towards her.**_

_**"I was with him" Blair replied as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the paper that was in her hands "He walked away, he really walked away. I mean I thought he'd stay….but he walked away" she said with tears in her eyes**_

_**"He found out. I was with him, when he found out" Dan said as silence came between them "Blair, you can't keep doing this. This…it's becoming a bit much" he said shaking his head**_

_**"You think I wanted this?" Blair asked in disbelief "I didn't ask for this, it just….it happened!" she yelled**_

_**"Because you let it" Dan replied angrily "You tell me you want to be happy then you go off with him. You say he doesn't make you happy, but then you carry on this charade that you will learn to be happy with him. I'm getting confused by you" he exclaimed**_

_**"Well I'm sorry that my life isn't exactly black and white at the moment, but the fact that I'm holding annulment papers in my hand is making it clear that I'm failing at any attempt of happiness" Blair yelled**_

_**"But it's him that you want. I mean it's set up perfectly for the two of you now" Dan sighed as Blair just cried, which made Dan's heart break even more "You wanted this…now you have it" he said**_

_**"Not like this. I didn't want it like this Humphrey" Blair cried "I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for the things I've done. I didn't want it to be this way" she cried as Dan rubbed her back**_

_**"You can't focus on that. You have to block that out and focus on what you want…and he's what you want" Dan said as he had to stop to catch himself "There's nothing stopping you…no one stopping you. If you want happiness, then please…go get it" he told her as he clenched his fists tight to the point where he was shaking. Noticing the uncontrollable emotions that Dan was having, Blair put her hand on top of his before he finally just broke away from her. "Dammit!" he yelled in pure frustration**_

_**"I'm sorry" Blair cried**_

_**"No, I'm not…I'm not mad at you. Well I kind of am, but….I hate that things are so complicated. I hate that all I can do for you is watch you go from one option to the next as if your pulling straws. I just want you to be sure because if you're afraid of being alone….I guarantee you, I won't let that happen. I refuse to let it happen" Dan told her "But you have to put an end to this" he said**_

_**"I have to go with my heart. That's all I have to go on" Blair said as she wiped away the tears "….but if I should….if I should lose everything…." she said with pleading eyes, hoping that he'd say the exact same thing he told her that night before. Dan walked towards her, kneeled down in front of her as he slowly took her hand in his.**_

_**"Then you still, and will always…have me" Dan smiled weakly as he knew that his feelings could play a factor in this moment, but to help her get that happily after…that had to be his focus.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Looking on at the wedding band, Blair slowly came back to her reality before she began to realize that she was still sitting in front of her vanity mirror. Rising from her seat, Blair removed her robe before she slipped in her silk pajama set before heading into her master bedroom. Flipping on the lights into her room, Blair laughed to herself as she saw Dan sprawled out on her bed. Clapping at how impressive Blair looked in her silk pajamas, Blair just rolled her eyes at how silly Dan could be, but was glad that she could enjoy a bit of laughter after the day she had. Climbing in the oversized bed beside Dan, Blair fluffed her pillows to her liking while Dan just flipped through one of her magazines that she had on her nightstand.

"Shouldn't you be writing? I believe burning the midnight oil is your specialty" Blair said as Dan laughed

"I wish. I've come to the tenth chapter, and I've reached a stumbling block. So I plan to do the Tennessee Williams route" Dan replied

"You mean get wasted and then write?" Blair asked

"Honesty comes when the soul is bare" Dan added quickly

"Do writers always think so highly of themselves, because I think you're beginning to sip on your own kool-aid there for a second" Blair replied

"Wow, you made a kool aid reference, that's big of you. You do know that kool aid is the middle class choice of drink, right?" Dan joked as they smiled sarcastically at each other

"Thank you for tonight. I don't know what I would've done if she had thought that I was…" Blair began to say

"That you were trying to pick up on a bar tender. That's….that's interesting, even for your standards" Dan laughed

"Hey, I was trying to get out of my comfort zone. Get out of my head" Blair replied

"And into his bed" Dan stated "Still…I think you could've done better" he chuckled

"How'd you know to come to my rescue?" Blair asked

"I always know when to come to your rescue. Its one of the talents I've acquired over the years" Dan said as he tossed the magazine onto the nightstand "Though I do have to admit something" he said

"What?" Blair asked

"I had a minor…major in some cases, slip up" Dan sighed

"With who?" Blair asked "Sara?" she asked

"We were well on our way to hooking up, and my ring fell out of my pocket" Dan said before Blair burst into a fit of laughter. Laughing hysterically at his scenario, Blair felt a sense of comfort to know that they both were horrible at being fake married to each other. Seeing her laugh so hard, Dan couldn't find it within himself to not join in as he let out a few chuckles "It's not that funny" he laughed

"Yes, it is" Blair replied "You're trying to have sex, and your wedding band falls out. Talk about devine intervention at its finest" she smiled

"Yeah well, we both suck at being something we're not. Though note, we at least went for the same career field" Dan said

"True, our circumstances have caused us to lower our standards. Oh, lets be honest, your standards were low even before our fake arrangement" Blair replied

"I love how you try to insinuate a unity, then stab me in the back with the conclusion of your statement" Dan said as Blair just laughed

"I'm sorry" Blair laughed "I guess, I can't really give good advice on how to be married or fake married because I sucked a both" she said

"Wait, are we talking about…you know, when you were…" Dan questioned

"Yes. I was thinking about that a few moments ago. I guess seeing the wedding band made me realize that my luck with this thing called marriage has been awful" Blair said "I try to follow my heart, and it gets shattered in return. Then there is Nicholas….I'm not exactly a leader of anything" she said as her eyes became watery

"Hey, it's okay" Dan told her as he rolled over onto his side to face her while she tried to get herself under control

"Ugh, I hate being such a girl" Blair groaned

"Newflash Waldorf, you are" Dan smiled "I think if anyone is a leader, it's you. I mean you lead this little patch work family" he laughed

"Because, if it were up to you, we'd be watching movies all day and going to museums" Blair replied

"And what's wrong with that?" Dan questioned with the biggest of smiles as he looked at her "You worry too much Blair Waldorf" he told her as a moment of peaceful silence came between them before Dan slid his ring off "Take your ring off" he then instructed her as he quickly slid his wedding band off.

"Why?" Blair asked

"Because" Dan said before Blair obliged his wishes

"I'm still sticking with the plan Humphrey" Blair told him "I have to help my mother, now more than ever" she said

"Hush" Dan said as he moved closer towards her on the bed. "We suck at traditional, so I think we should just try it our way….we manage to make our way work, so why not apply the same rules to marriage" he told her

"That makes me feel so much better" Blair replied sarcastically

"Vows are promises" Dan replied "If we treat these as some sort of a promise ring, it'll be something that's between us and won't feel like the weight of marriage is on it. It'll be something sacred between us" he told her

"So you want me to make you a promise, and then you hop in bed with a Sara or a Tiffany?" Blair questioned

"That's if you make me promise. Vows are pledges and promises, I don't have to be in front a priest to promise you anything. I give you my word, and I want to live by my word…so that will mean more to me than any vow could" Dan said "So…I promise to be your friend, even when you annoy me" he started

"Fine, I'll play" Blair sighed as she got into the spirit of it all "I promise to laugh at your jokes, even the stupid ones" she said

"Hey, I have a lot of good jokes" Dan quickly replied

"Oh, and to always be brutally honest because apparently you need a lot of it to think that your jokes are funny" Blair added as his negligence to the fact that his sense of humor was dry at best showed

"I promise to be honest" Dan said

"I promise to be…attentive to your feelings" Blair said

"I promise to protect you" Dan said

"I promise to protect you, with blackmail or without. Protection just doesn't fall under the guy trait, girls can protect as well" Blair said as Dan just looked at her

"Fair enough" Dan laughed to himself "I promise to be there for Nicholas, and to make him my top priority" he said as Blair felt a twinge of emotion kick in, that had her tear up a bit at hearing Dan's declaration. "So if I may have your hand?" he smiled as she gave him her hand while she tried to wipe away tears. "With this ring, I promise to be all the things you need and want of me" he told her as he slid the ring on to her finger.

"With this ring, I promise to be the things you need and want of me…but if I should I lose everything?" Blair began to ask as she couldn't help but throw in the question that he had answered for her years ago

"You still have me" Dan smiled as she slid the ring on to his finger. Laying back on their pillows, the two laughed for a moment before the exhaustion of the day had begun to kick in for the both of them. "Did you get to the bottom of Nicholas asking price?" he asked

"Yep. Nikki has a crush" Blair smiled as she turned to look at Dan

"A crush. How about that" Dan smiled happily "Is she cute?" he then asked

"She was until I poured ice cream on top of her head…but then that was the blonde, when he really liked the brunette" Blair told him as Dan just shook his head in disbelief

"How do you pour ice cream on a four year old?" Dan questioned

"She wasn't eating the ice cream, that's the least she could do" Blair quickly replied

"Maybe she was lactose and tolerant" Dan suggested

"She was in an ice cream shop, an ice cream shop Dan!" Blair replied finding that suggestion to be dumb as they both couldn't manage to fight the sleep that was coming over them. Bickering back and forth as long as they could, Blair and Dan slowly succumbed to the sleep that came over them as they lay together. Unaware of the fact that she was snuggling up close to Dan, Blair sought comfort in the warmth that Dan's body had provided her. With his arm rested on her waist, Blair fit comfortably within the space of his body.

* * *

><p>Walking in behind the dark haired boy, Charlie felt a little bit skeptical to be with Damien, but found that he was her only option. Damien appeared to be an insider to the small inner circle of the Upper Eastside, so Charlie knew that he was knowledgeable of all things Blair. Tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter of penthouse suite, Damien immediately walked over towards the bar to pour himself a glass of whiskey before he looked back at Charlie. Showing signs of uncertainty, Damien let out a slight grin as his mystique of being the dark figure still proceeded him. Turning to pour Charlie a drink, Damien slid the glass down towards the end of the bar before she slowly walked over to retrieve the glass. Taking a sip, Charlie did her best to read Damien but found that she could only see him as an ally.'<p>

"Nice place" Charlie said as she observed the penthouse a bit while walking around

"Thank you. It's the best place drug money can buy" Damien laughed

"I've heard things about you. I just never thought you'd fess up to them" Charlie replied

"I've heard things about you. The way I see it…we're a match made in heaven" Damien smiled as he walked up close towards her "You'll need your rest. The linens are in the hallway, the second bedroom at the end is yours" he said

"I didn't come over for a sleep over. I thought you had a plan, Dan is still my top priority" Charlie said

"And he's mine, but you have to stop thinking the trivial stuff will do anything to turn Humphrey's gaze towards you" Damien said

"Gaze? I want to get rid of everything Blair out of his life. Blair is his crutch to everything, that's my biggest problem" Charlie said "What's your plan?" she asked before a moment of silence came between them. Clinking his glass up against hers, Damien smiled at her devilishly.

"Stick around, I'll make you a bitch to be reckon with" Damien smiled as he slowly backed away "Good night" he said before he turned to head towards his room as she just stood there looking on with much intrigue. Pulling her cell phone out, Charlie went through her row of pictures before she finally landed on a picture of Blair that she had taken from when they first met before sliding the picture over towards an image of Nicholas.

"Soon enough….The Queen and her Prince will fall" Charlie uttered to herself before she closed the phone shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Thoughts: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I loved all the many reviews I got, and I'm so thankful for all of you that take the time to read then review. It means a lot to get such positive feedback. I have to say that I'm loving that some of you are eager for certain things along with DAIR, and I plan to make some of thos things come true. As you know, I wanted this story to be unlike my other stories, so as you can see...I don't have my montage segments to help speed things through the story, so the progression changes without the montage.<strong>

**I love love that you guys are taking to Nicholas, because I think at the end of the day, I want to be known as a good writer on this board (and just in general) but the author on this board that will write about something. If you've followed my writings, you know that I deal with the real issues, and I try to cover them as best as possible. Like with From the Beginning, the big issues that I dealt with was bulimia and rape. Second Time Around was dealing with recovering from a sexual assualt. I sort of randomly chose Aspergers because one of the movies I happened to love was called "Adam" and I just thought it was a different love story and I thought it would suit DAIR. So it warms my heart to know that as a writer, you guys respect the real issue, and I want to portray that as accurately as possible because I've been reading up on it.**

**DAIR, as a fan, I was thrilled with this weeks episode. I thought it had the old school vibe of what GG was about, and wasn't trying to be Young and the Restless Night version. CHAIR always tend to have this over dramatic dialogue, I won't go on tha rant because I don't have the time nor the energy. DAIR rocked the episode and had me chuckling, Leighton Meester seriously has great comedic timing as does Penn. They play off each other so well, to where it's natural. I felt for Serena, though she deserved he cold shoulder, bu I was laughing because she was just not there in Dan's mind, which is...AWESOME. I do like Serena, I do. I just think the show has kind of casted her to the side, and really can't save her character as a lead.**

**WHAT TO EXPECT IN THE COMING CHAPTERS:**

**-Next chapter Blair and Dan will butt heads on a touchy subject.**

**-More DAIR learning to be husband and wife.**

**-You'll find out that things weren't always so platonic in those four years in a flashback chapter coming.**

**-The flashback chapter will also include the beginning of which DAIR discover something is wrong with Nicholas, so it will be touching...I hope :)**


	7. When an End Becomes a Beginning

**Chapter Six- When an End Becomes a Beginning**

Tapping his fingers anxiously, Dan waited as the popcorn was still going in the microwave. Hearing the ding from the microwave, Dan wasted no time in grabbing the bowl to add the desired condiments to the fluffy white kernels. Closing the door to the microwave, Dan quickly walked over to flick the lights off in the kitchen before he made his way towards Blair's bedroom. With things being so crazy for both Dan and Blair at work, tonight they wanted to just have a little hang out time with Nicholas, so that he knew that he was still the main focus of their day. Though Nicholas saw no point in hanging out due to it being an action a prince would never be caught up in doing, Blair had managed to convince him to suck it up. Making his way into the bedroom, Blair quickly grabbed the bowl out of popcorn out of his hands before she took a seat at the head of the bed. Feeling a bit cheated out of the popcorn, Dan tried to retrieve the popcorn for himself, but Blair put a lock down on any chance of that happening.

"Seriously?" Dan declared as he looked on at Blair, who just laughed at how sad her friend looked.

"Stop being such a baby" Blair laughed as she reluctantly handed he bowl over

"What movie did you end up picking Nick?" Dan asked as he laid back on his pillow while munching away on his popcorn

"Elizabeth" Nicholas replied in a monotone voice that showed no enthusiasm

"How do you even…? I forget, I forget sometimes" Dan began to question on how Nicholas knew of the Queen of England.

"Do you know she was the last of the Tudor monarchy. Believed to be the daughter to Henry the fifth" Nicholas said as he began to spit out facts

"Yes, I think I remember that from many excruciating hours of AP Euro with Mr. Howell" Dan sighed as he thought back to the dreaded high school days that he had to endure

"Ha, I had Ms. Peneske" Blair replied proudly "Besides, I knew that fact at the age of ten, thank you very much" she said

"Why would it take so long to know that?" Nicholas turned to ask his mother in disbelief

"No, I meant….I loved that era…no matter what I say, I'll still be behind on the eight ball on this one, huh?" Blair tried to explain only to realize there was no point. Grabbing her phone, Blair saw that she had yet another failed message sent to her phone "Humphrey what mess are you sending me, it failed again" she told him as she put her phone down on the night stand

"It still didn't open. I turned off your settings" Dan replied

"Yeah well, it's not working" Blair replied "I'd let you look at it now, but I don't need you messing anything else up on my phone. Dennis is supposed to be calling me about the mock ups on the business suits" she said

"Aw, business suits. That's very male of you. I thought you'd be doing coats or scarves" Dan said

"Coats and scarves, how very male of you" Blair replied "The men's line is our weakest department, and since Wyatt Menswear is a hit, I figured putting the two together would be common sense" she smiled proudly

"Can we start the movie? I want to see it" Dan said

"Yeah, get up and put the movie in" Blair replied before she grabbed the bowl away from Dan

"You couldn't manage to put the movie in?" Dan asked

"Why do that, when you're so capable of doing so" Blair replied as she tossed popcorn into her mouth as Dan groaned at his assigned task while he got up from the bed where he was comfortable. Walking back towards the bed, Blair flashed a giddy smile as she popped in more popcorn in her mouth as their attention turned towards the movie. Just as they went through the first preview, their attention was quickly broken by the sound of Blair's phone.

"Did you get it?" Dan asked her as Blair looked on at her phone to see that it was unknown number

"No, it's an unknown. This might be Dennis's assistant, she's out of town….I have to take this" Blair replied

"You're defeating the purpose of the night" Dan sighed as Blair got off the bed and headed into the bathroom to take the call.

"Blair Waldorf speaking" Blair said as she closed the door to her bathroom while pacing the floor as a silence came on the other end of the phone "Hello? Chelsea" she asked as she called out Dennis's assistants name.

"….it's really you. I've found you" Chuck laughed in an emotional disbelief at the sound of her voice. Freezing for a moment, Blair stopped dead in her tracks.

"This is a joke….this has to be…" Blair reasoned

"No, it's real. It's me, Chuck" Chuck told her as Blair let those words seep in for a moment.

"What's something about me that Chuck would know?" Blair asked as she braced herself for the disappointment

"The nape of you neck…it's my kryptonite. Among other things when it comes to you" Chuck said as Blair covered her mouth to stop herself from crying out into tears. Hearing her whimpers from his line of the phone, Chuck could tell that her heart was beating a mile a minute as was his "I don't have long. I just was calling because I wanted to see you…I need to see you. I know that's asking a lot, but I need you" he told her as the silence continued on while Blair tried to gain control of her emotions.

"It's a lot to ask" Blair muttered through the tears

"I know" Chuck sighed "Meet me at the Worthington. I'll text you the rest of the details…if you show, I know you'll want to see me like I do you" he said

"And if I don't. If I don't show?" Blair asked

"I can explain" Chuck told her as a long pause came between them "How is he?" he then asked as Blair took a moment to thin if she should answer in regards to Nicholas.

"Blair! Put your phone away, we're supposed to be watching a movie" Dan said as he poked his head into the bathroom to see that tears were in her eyes.

"I have to get back to you on the mock ups" Blair quickly replied "I would like to see them by the end of the week though" she said trying to play it off in front of a concerned Dan.

"Please be there" Chuck said as he caught on to the hint that she had to go before he reluctantly ended the call at the sound of Dan's voice in the back round.

"Who was that?" Dan asked as he looked on at Blair

"Chelsea. She was telling me that it was going to be another set back" Blair replied as she still seemed a bit distraught

"Okay" Dan replied unsure if he was buying the answer she had given to him "Are you okay?" he then asked

"I'm good. I'm better than good" Blair said as she mustered up the strength to fake a smile before she made her way back into the bedroom to join Nicholas on the bed. Leaning forward towards Nicholas, Blair kissed the top of his head as she did her best to not mess up his attention on the movie while Dan looked on.

* * *

><p>Quickly opening her eyes, Blair sat up in her bed to gain control of her emotions as her nightmare had gotten the best of her. Looking over at her phone once more, Blair grabbed the phone to go through her recent calls to see if she could track Chuck's number. Realizing that an unknown number wouldn't get her far, Blair set her phone down at she swung her legs over so that they were hanging from the bed. Getting up from her bed, Blair walked over to grab her robe before she made her way out of her room. Heading down the hall, Blair made her way into the kitchen. Getting a glass from the cabinet, Blair poured herself a glass of water to help calm her down. Turning as she sipped, Blair put the glass down on the counter as she just couldn't stop replaying Chuck's voice in her head. Could he have been real? Was it her mind playing tricks on her? Were all the questions she asked herself as she stared off into the distance that she didn't even realize Dan's entrance into the kitchen. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Dan put down Nicholas's glass of milk that he had requested a few moments ago.<p>

"What are you doing up?" Blair asked a bit off guard

"Nikki had that nightmare about the king being guillotine or something like that. Note to self though, no more Elizabethean movies before bed time" Dan yawned as he put the glass in the sink to rinse "What are you doing up?" he asked as he wiped his hands on the towel

"I got hot, so I decided to come in and take a shower" Blair answered not realizing what she had said

"A shower? In the kitchen?" Dan questioned her "Okay, Blair what's really going on?" he then asked as he walked in front of her to get her attention

"Nothing. Simple mistake. The sleep is catching up to me" Blair said

"I've seen you half asleep, you're more insulting than this and you definitely don't confuse the kitchen with the bathroom. What's going on?" Dan asked as Blair studied him for a moment to see if she should tell Dan the news that was turning her world upside down.

"I got a call…while we were about to watch the movie" Blair said as she began to play with her fingers

"Yeah, I know. I remember that part. What was the call about?" Dan asked

"It was….it was Chuck. He called tonight" Blair revealed as she slowly looked up to see Dan's reaction

"…and you talked to him?" Dan asked as a moment of silence came between them "What did he say?" he asked

"Nothing much. He just wants to see me" Blair said before Dan laughed to himself in disbelief at the timing of things. Knowing that the bit of information had sent Dan over, Blair immediately felt the need to defend Chuck's request "It's been four years" she said

"Yes, I know how long. I know how long every day I wake up" Dan replied as he massaged his forehead "Did you tell him you weren't going to see him?" he asked as he hoped that Blair had been wise enough to tell him to stick it where the sun don't shine

"Not to that extent" Blair reasoned as Dan gave her a look of disbelief "It all happened so fast, what did you expect?" she asked

"I'd hoped that you would have told him no, but clearly that word escapes your vocabulary every time you talk to him" Dan replied

"You really don't need to get upset about this. It was just a call. I don't even think Chuck was being for real about it" Blair sighed

"Chuck Bass is only serious when it comes to you" Dan quickly replied as the two looked on at each other in a loss of words.

"I doth protest! I doth protest!" Nicholas yelled out causing both Dan and Blair to turn their attention towards upstairs.

"I got this…besides I could use a distraction from he recent news" Dan sighed as he rushed upstairs towards Nicholas room.

* * *

><p>After hearing the news of Chuck wanting to see Blair, Dan couldn't manage to focus on any part of his day. Sitting in his office, Dan found more enjoyment staring out the window at the New York skyline while biting to the cap of his pen. Realizing no production would be made out of him today, Dan looked on at his schedule that lay before him on his desk, just reading down the list of things that were do along with the golf game that he had planned with Dennis. Dan didn't know how to play golf, but he was going to try like he always did. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Dan quickly grabbed his stuff and bolted out of the office. Calling Nate had served to be useless as he was in meetings left and right for the day, so Dan went to the only place imaginable to relieve himself of this aching feeling he felt stir within his heart. Getting off the elevator, Dan stepped out to make his way into the penthouse to see Lilly and Rufus eating brunch. It was always mind blowing to see his dads conversion, but it was something Dan had gotten used to at this point.<p>

"Dan, what brings you by?" Lilly smiled as she got up to greet him

"I was just in the neighborhood" Dan smiled weakly "Was I interrupting something?" he asked as he took his coat off to hand to the maid

"No, we were just enjoying tea and some sort of pastry" Rufus laughed as he tried to figure out the pastry "But, I'm glad to see you. I heard from Jenny today" he smiled

"Oh, she called me at work. Says she's traveling now…Canada. So this new design house she's working for must be pretty big" Dan replied

"She sounds ecstatic" Lilly smiled "I just hope that she'll be able to stop in for the holidays. I know Christmas won' be the same without her" she said

"I'm sure she'll set something up" Dan said as he took a seat on the sofa while he loosened up his tie "Have you heard from Chuck?" he asked as he looked over at Lilly

"He…he called yesterday. Says he's in town for business" Lilly said knowing that was a sore subject in the household

"So it'll be an extended stay then….that's great" Dan laughed to himself as he ran his hand through his hair nervously

"No, I don't think it will. I mean I think he'll be in for a few days or so" Lilly replied

"Why? Has he reached out to Blair?" Rufus asked as he could detect the discomfort in his son

"Yeah. He called last night" Dan reluctantly told him as he found sitting to be the hardest thing while discussing Chuck Bass of all people. Looking over at Lilly, Rufus didn't have to say much for Lilly to recognize that Dan wanted to talk to his father.

"I actually need to take care of some gala business. Eleanor seems to have relieved her duties on to the Women's Committee, so they've so graciously asked me to help" Lilly sighed

"Like you don't love it" Rufus laughed

"I do, begging always makes things better" Lilly replied "Dan, I hope you'll stick around for dinner. We'd love to see Nicholas" she said as she rubbed Dan's back before she turned to head upstairs. Waiting until Lilly got upstairs, Dan quickly got up from his seat as he began to pace the floor nervously.

"Now, I take it Chuck's return isn't what you want?" Rufus asked as he looked on at his son

"I could care less about Chuck. Well…that's a lie, it's just the timing of everything" Dan complained

"For Blair and you?" Rufus asked

"No. I mean yes…there isn't exactly an us or anything moving towards that" Dan said

"So that wedding band I saw on your hand the other night, that's not progression of any kind?" Rufus asked as Dan froze for a second on answering the question

"That will take time to explain, but it's not what you think. It's…it's business on top of personal reasons that I'm beginning to regret day by day with going along with" Dan sighed

"But you do these things, things that you regret for Blair" Rufus smiled as he looked at his son "I think Chuck being back effects more than you let on" he said

"Chuck being back has nothing to do with Blair and I. That part…I've known for four years now, and frankly, I'd be a fool to think that aspect of her life was over with" Dan said "My issue is…and I know it's crazy, but…Nicholas" he said

"What do you mean Nicholas?" Rufus asked with concern

"I mean, do you think she'd go off with Nicholas. If Chuck comes in sweeping her off her feet, do you think she'd just uproot her life to be with him?" Dan asked

"Dan, I don't think Blair would do that" Rufus reasoned

"To a normal person, you'd think that. Chuck and Blair, together they're not normal" Dan said "I've accepted that having the girl may be a losing battle, but Nicholas…that's a battle I can't lose" he said as he looked on at his father with pleading eyes that made Rufus even more concerned for his son. Getting up from his seat, Rufus walked towards Dan

"Hey, listen to me" Rufus said as he sat on the edge of the table to get his son's attention while Dan tried to hide his tear filled eyes away from his father

"I don't know why I'm acting like this, but I was just sitting in my office and I kept thinking about Nicholas. I kept thinking about my life and so much of my life is Nicholas and I can't….I won't let that go" Dan said as he forced himself to keep his emotions in check "Do you think I have any legal rights to Nicholas? I mean I know that I'm not his biological parent, but is there any shot that I could protect myself in the possibility of he inevitable happening again for the hundredth time ad nauseam" he asked

"Dan, I think you're getting yourself worked up over nothing" Rufus told him

"I don't want to hear that!" Dan replied as he got up from his chair to pace the floor once again "I need you as my father to tell me what I should do. I got contacts to legal departments, I could call in a favor" he said

"Dan. Dan. Dan" Rufus said as he literally had to stop his son from moving. Waiting for a moment, Rufus had to make sure that Dan wouldn't push back against his constraints "Breath. Just breath for a second" he instructed his son as Dan did as told "You're jumping to conclusions. Blair may have a lot of emotions for Chuck, but you starting a battle that hasn't even been mentioned, that's a bit premature. Just…relax, wait" he told his son

"And what if…?" Dan began to ask before Rufus interrupted him

"I'm not entertaining anything that will get you worked up. Just relax, and calm down" Rufus told him once more "Go home. Talk it out with Blair. Tell her how you feel. Until you have done those things, I suggest you leave anything resorting to battle alone" he said

* * *

><p>Finishing up her meeting with Dennis's assistant, Blair felt relief that she didn't have to smile so much as she was in no mood to play. Walking out of the conference room, Blair made her way back to her office to finish up some last minute details before she had to leave to go pick up Nicholas from school. Entering her office, Blair walked over towards her desk to check her phone to see that Chuck had text her a few times. It had all seemed so surprising to her that she had gone from hearing nothing from him, to getting four texts in a row. The texts basically were his way of insuring that she'd come to the Worthington to meet with him in suite 1254, but the last message was what really put her on pause for a second. His desire to meet Nicholas. Letting out a sigh before flopping down onto her sofa in the sitting area of her office, Blair just couldn't believe the whirlwind that she found herself in.<p>

**B: Not sure that's good idea.**

**_Blair replied, hoping that he'd understand._**

**C: It's ur choice, but I'd luv 2 c him. I've dreamt about him.**

_**Blair sighed, knowing that Chuck was really being honest in what he was saying. Chuck was capable of a lot of things, but lying to her was the few things he could get away on a consecutive basis.**_

**B: I'll think about it.**

_**Blair replied back before Justine made her way into the office. Putting her phone down on the table, Blair saw the entrance as a welcome distraction.**_

"You're schedule at the end of the month is looking pretty crazy" Justine commented as she set Blair's business blackberry down on her desk.

"Dennis give the dates for his Employee retreat?" Blair asked

"Yes, the last weekend of the month. I'll be sure to map quest and scope out weather reports for that weekend. I'm seeing a shopping spree in the future, so I will clear my schedule…you know to help you" Justine said

"How sweet of you" Blair smiled sarcastically "I'm gonna need you to stay late tonight" she said

"Okay, no problem. I was planning to anyways because the new accountant is pretty fine" Justine smiled "Are you okay? The word in the lunch room is that you were extra ghost like today" she said as she joined Blair on the sofa

"I have…I'm in a little bit of a situation" Blair said

"Is Dan a freak?….chains and whips, not your thing?" Justine asked as Blair looked in her in confusion

"For the last time, Dan and I…." Blair began to say as Justine groaned

"I know, I just thought I'd take a stab at the possibility of you shedding the stick that's up your…." Justine began to say

"Okay, lets forget I was about to tell you anything" Blair said as she got up from her seat

"Wait, I'm sorry. I was just blurting out" Justine said as she could tell that something was going on with Blair "Spill, tell me what's going on so I can assist" she said

"No sex jokes" Blair told her

"Can't promise you that, but I'll try" Justine told her "Now talk" she said

"Someone from my past has come back, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I mean I'm excited but then there's this part of me that's so unsure" Blair told her

"Someone from your past? Like guy or girl?" Justine asked

"Guy. Not just any guy…the almost forever guy" Blair said

"Oh, the guy that left you with a baby on the day the baby was born" Justine concluded "How you put forever with that trait is beyond me. Forever would be inserted with the word dead, if it were me" she said

"You don't know him. He's complicated and difficult" Blair sighed

"And that's a trait that you like?" Justine asked "I mean don't get me wrong, I've dated the complicated and difficult. Each time I've ended up seeing Larry and Bob" she said leaving Blair confused

"Larry and Bob? Are that the name of the guys?" Blair asked

"Yes. Larry is the Police Officer that let's me out on good behavior, and Bob is the Mechanic that fixes busted windows at a cheap price" Justine told her "Remind me to give you Bob's number, just in case you want to get your Jazmine Sullivan on with complicated and difficult guy" she then told her

"No, you're missing the point" Blair said "He's not the greatest, but….he was the love of my life at one point" she reasoned

"Yes, at one point. I like to believe that people change from point to point, especially relationships" Justine said "Do you think he has?" she asked

"I don't know. I guess that's the part that leaves me so unsure" Blair told her "That's the part I have to see for myself. I'd like to believe there is another way around this, but there isn't" she said

"Just be careful. Complicated and difficult guy all ready seems a bit off to me, but that's just my opinion" Justine said as she got up from her seat and began to write down something on her notepad before tearing it off to give to Blair.

"What's this?" Blair asked

"Bob's number….just in case" Justine said before she made her way.

* * *

><p>Putting his play crown in his castle, Dan looked on at the finished product of him cleaning up Nicholas's room. Observing the little boy's room, Dan couldn't help but look on at the castle that took a whole day for the boys to make. Nicholas had been in search of a castle, so Dan had the idea of getting the biggest box he could find and paint to create him one. Though it wasn't the designer castles that existed in real life, it was enough to suffice the needs of the little prince. Hearing the door close downstairs, Dan immediately made his way out of Nicholas's room to head to the top of the stairs to see that Nicholas and Blair had made it home. Going through the bills, Blair tossed the stack of envelopes onto the entrance table as Dan made his way downstairs to greet the young boy. Not much had been discussed between Dan and Blair, but Blair was sure that Dan was upset about Chuck and that was going to be a topic that they were sure to disagree on.<p>

"Hey, Nick" Dan said as he waved for Nicholas to come over towards him before Nicholas walked over towards him in uncertainty "Do you think you could go upstairs and clean out your castle. The commoners were a bit lazy today, and the drawbridge needs to be swept" he told the boy

"Horse tracks on the drawbridge?" Nicholas asked

"Yeah, something to that effect" Dan replied trying to muster up the strength to play along with ruse that he had to do in order for Nicholas to obey him.

"Fine, but it's not the princes job to clean" Nicholas huffed as he threw his back pack over his shoulder "I've got diplomats breathing down my neck…I have no need to worry about cleaning the fortress" he babbled on as he headed upstairs

"I'm going to take that as code that you want to discuss the name you appear to hate" Blair said

"I don't hate him" Dan quickly corrected "But I do want to talk about what you mentioned" he said before they made their way into the living room area

"So what do you want to discuss?" Blair asked as she took a seat on the sofa

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to see Chuck tonight" Dan told her as he got straight to the point

"Okay, and let's play into the fact that I would just obey your wishes" Blair laughed in disbelief "Why shouldn't I go?" she asked

"Because Chuck shouldn't be a part of your life. Chuck left and he can't just pop up when he feels like it" Dan stated

"Key word would be my life" Blair stated

"And I get that, I just think that anything he says will just be in the moment, not the actual reality of what is" Dan said

"Don't you think I'm capable of making my own decision or better yet, thinking for myself to know if Chuck is feeding me in the moment crap?" Blair asked

"To be honest, no. Anything Chuck you become dumbfounded on. All senses go out he window" Dan told her

"Wow, let me know how you really feel" Blair said as she got up from her seat as she grew tired of the backhanded insults

"Look, I'm just trying to look out for you" Dan said

"No, you're not looking out for me because if you were, you wouldn't have said that" Blair replied

"I think I would. I've earned that right, as the bystander in all of this, I've earned the right" Dan said as they stood in a moment of tension filled silence

"He wants to see Nicholas" Blair told him as if she wanted to press his buttons

"Not happening" Dan quickly replied

"I'm sorry, when did this become a discussion. Nicholas is my son, and I believe I can dictate that aspect clearly" Blair told him sternly

"Why? Why does he want to see Nicholas? After so long, why now?" Dan questioned

"That's none of your business" Blair replied

"It is when it comes to Nicholas!" Dan replied as he threw down his keys onto the table

"Not with that attitude" Blair replied "Nicholas is my son!" she told him angrily

"And what the hell do you think he is to me? Having Nicholas see Chuck will only confuse him. He operates by routine, Chuck is not routine and I refuse to have Nicholas suffer because Chuck all of sudden wants to play the saga slash tragedy of Chuck and Blair all over again" Dan told her

"I'm fully aware of my son's condition, and seeing Chuck will not jeopardize that" Blair replied

"Are you really? Because if you were…then you wouldn't even be thinking about taking Nicholas to see Chuck" Dan replied

"Watch me" Blair said as she stared Dan down feeling as if she was being challenged. "Nicholas!" she called out

"Blair, don't do this" Dan warned her as she walked past him towards the end of the staircase

"Nicholas, c'mon we have to go" Blair said as she walked over towards the closet to grab Nicholas's coat

"Blair, don't!" Dan muttered angrily under his breath as he didn't want Nicholas to hear his anger

"Get out of my way Humphrey" Blair told him as the two stared each other down as if they were in some showdown. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Nicholas looked on at Dan and Blair in confusion for a moment.

"Daniel" Nicholas said as Dan gritted his teeth in frustration with Blair before he turned to look at Nicholas

"Hey Nikki" Dan said trying to laugh to stop from crying as he kneeled down to the boy's height "You and your mom are going to go somewhere for a bit….I'll see you in a bit, okay. So be good and remember how a prince is supposed to act" he struggled through his instructions

"Will you clean the castle? Or will the commoners come back?" Nicholas asked

"Yeah, I'll clean the castle for you. I'll make sure it's spotless" Dan laughed as tears continued to well up in his eyes. Walking towards Blair, Nicholas put his coat on before he continued to make his way towards the door. With gritted teeth, Dan stood back as he watched Nicholas make his way out of the door. "You're making a mistake. If you go back to him, you're making a mistake" he told Blair

"That's my choice to make" Blair told him before she made her way out of the house

* * *

><p>Looking on at the floor indicators as she went up to the suite level, Blair couldn't but take these few moments to gather her thoughts together. Blair had put much thought in to whether she should've brought Nicholas or not, but the better of her knew that she didn't want Nicholas to be involved in any of this. Dropping Nicholas off with Dorota and her mother, Blair had decided to take the trip on her own. Blair had thought to tell Dan of the change of heart, but she still felt upset with Dan's earlier challenge he issued her. Blair knew that she had escalated things between the two of them out of frustration, but there was no thinking straight since Chuck had called. Looking on at her watch, Blair was glad to see that she was early and would have time to sit to herself. Once she had made it to the hotel, she was given a keycard to let herself in while Chuck was in a meeting. Making her way into the suite, Blair was relieved to see that Chuck kept up his usual maintenance of his suite. Noticing the kids books and toys he had set aside, Blair found that to be a big step for Chuck's standard. Taking a seat on the sofa, Blair took a moments to figure out how she should even sit. Just as she grew frustrated with her own self, Blair felt a vibration come from her cell phone. Thinking that it was Chuck, Blair looked on to see that she had received a media file. Opening up the media file, Blair could only imagine what request the board could've been sending her via internet.<p>

**[Dan's Video]**

**The iphone camera shook for a bit before Dan quickly turned the camera angle to point on him. Making his way across the street, the ice cream shop close to Nicholas's school comes into view.**

**DAN: Nikki may hate this, but I decided to pull one of your numbers. As you can see, I'm at the ice cream shop to see said girl that Nikki has a crush on. Nate got a few details for me because having my dad ask would be a bit creepy, and I want to avoid arrests.**

**Dan focuses the camera on Nicholas sitting with his crush, Isobel.**

**DAN: Brunette, like you. Name is Isobel. She apparently likes history, so that's a plus for Nikki. I won't make this long because the shop manager is looking at me weird, but I just wanted to show you your success of getting Nikki to talk to Isobel.**

**Dan focuses the camera back on him.**

**DAN: So pretend like you don't know anything about this. Gotta go, bye.**

**[End of Video]**

Just as Blair began to tear up by the video, Blair felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment that it was her advice to her son that gave him the courage to talk to his crush. Though Nicholas hadn't said much of the conversations, Blair was glad to know that he was accepted and not teased for being different by Isobel from what she saw on the video. What the hell am I doing here? Blair asked herself in that moment as she looked around. Immediately getting up from her seat, Blair wiped away her tears before she put the keycard on the table. Walking towards the door, Blair was immediately stopped once she saw Chuck on the other side. Freezing at where she stood, Blair stepped back as Chuck made his way in.

"Blair…you came" Chuck said in disbelief as hey stood and looked at each other for what felt like hours "Do you want something to drink or eat? Does Nicholas?" he asked as he quickly walked over towards his kitchen

"No, I….Nicholas isn't with me. I came by myself" Blair replied

"Oh…well I guess another time then. I can meet him after we talk" Chuck said "How are you?" he asked

"I'm doing good. Great actually" Blair said before a smile slowly came to her face as the moments with Chuck slowly began to get easier

"Really? Well do you care to talk about it over dinner. I mean that's if your hungry" Chuck asked as he walked towards her to notice that she wore a wedding band on her finger. Grabbing her hand, Chuck looked at her hand in a moment of disbelief as he looked up at her.

"It's no what you think…it's a long story" Blair sighed as she pulled her hand away from Chuck

"It's okay, I know that I have no right to ask or expect that you'd wait. Though I'm relieved to know that you're not" Chuck said feeling a bit of relief "Are you hungry? I could have the chef prepare us something downstairs?" he asked

"I'm not hungry. I was just about to leave" Blair said

"But we haven't even talked" Chuck reasoned

"I know, and I wish that we could have…four years ago, but I think me coming here was for the wrong reasons. Chuck, I've waited for you for four years. Bags packed, dreams on hold, and I sat waiting….but it's taken me up until now to realize that I can't keep waiting for you" Blair told him "You'll always have a place in my heart, but I can't love a guy that can't even manage to pick up a phone in the duration of four years. I guess being here, I realized that I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not obsessed with Chuck Bass. I'm obsessed with my son and my family" she smiled as a sense of empowerment came over her "I'm done with the game. I can be a friend, but I'll never be yours…not like I was. Your four years too late to talk" she said before she opened up the door to leave.

"What changed your mind?" Chuck asked as she stopped to look back at him with a bit of a smile on her face

"Humphrey. He changed my mind" Blair said before she finally left

* * *

><p>Stepping off of the elevator, Dan could see Cyrus waiting for him the living room area of the penthouse. Making his way out of the elevator and into the darkened halls towards the living room, Cyrus gave Dan a weak smile that showed the tiredness of his day. For a moment, Dan and Cyrus shared an understanding of silence that let Dan know that both Waldorf women had put them through trials and tribulations all in that matter of one day. Turning towards the staircase, Dan didn't bother to relieve himself of his coat or gloves as his main goal had yet to be accomplished. Heading up the staircase, Dan did his best to remain quiet so that he wouldn't disturb Eleanor as sleep came sparingly for her. Opening the door, the minimal amount of light that came from the halls shined through on the boys face as he lay asleep. Standing in the doorway, Dan looked on Nicholas, feeling a sense of peace to know that Nicholas was here and not with Chuck. Slowly walking towards the little boy, Dan kneeled down to just look on a the boy without interrupting any part of his sleep. Tucking away a strand of hair from his face, Dan had to take a moment to contain the flood of emotions that surged through his body. Bowing his head, Dan let a few deep breaths escape to let the weight of the moment flee his body as he wouldn't allow himself to cry.<p>

"Daniel" Nicholas said as his eyes slowly began to flutter open while Dan quickly wiped the tears away

"Yeah, it's me. It's Daniel" Dan told him as he forced a smile for the little boy

"Is my castle ready?" Nicholas asked still half asleep as he tried to wake himself up

"Your castle is ready" Dan smiled "I've been thinking…we should probably slap a coat of arms on their. You know for appearance purposes" he said as a smile came to the boys face

"What type? There's differences in them" Nicholas asked as he enjoyed the suggestion given

"Something big, and something regal. Something that symbolizes the family name you represent" Dan smiled as he began to brush back the strands of hair that broke free as he tried to get up

"Take me to it. I shall begin immediate instructions on it" Nicholas said as he attempted to sit up

"No, no. I think it serves the prince to put in a full nights rest before having to deal with such a task" Dan told him "Don't worry, I'll make sure we make it" he told him

"Promise?" Nicholas asked as he reluctantly laid back on his pillow

"I promise" Dan assured the boy "I just came by to tell you that because you've been fearful for the King" he said

"Is he safe?" Nicholas asked half asleep

"He will be. I made sure that he was. Now the prince must get his rest" Dan said as he pulled the covers up on Nicholas

"Tomorrow. Top of dawn" Nicholas muttered in his sleep

"Tomorrow" Dan whispered as he watched the boy fall back asleep before his eyes. Leaning forward, Dan kissed the top of the boys forehead, hating every moment of the goodbye he had to take. Closing the door behind him as he stepped out, Dan was met at the top of the staircase by Cyrus.

"How is he? Is he better?" Cyrus asked

"Yes, he's sleeping. If you should have any more problems, just call me. I can talk him through" Dan said weakly

"Is everything okay?" Cyrus asked as he looked on at Dan

"Yeah, everything is fine" Dan replied weakly "Just getting perspective is all" he said as he looked Cyrus in the face "I'll see you" he said before he made his way down the staircase and over towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the driveway, Blair let out a sigh of relief to know that Nicholas was doing better while he stayed over at her mother's for the night. Cyrus had mentioned to Blair that Dan had been by, which she was sure that Dan wasn't too pleased to hear that she had dropped him off on her route to get to Chuck. Using the night alone, Blair had wanted to smooth things over with Dan so the tension between them wouldn't feel so suffocating. Opening the door, Blair quickly made her way inside the house to relieve herself of her coat. Making her way inside further into the house, Blair looked in the kitchen to see Dan sitting at the table with a bottle of beer in hand.<p>

"Hey" Blair said as she made her way into the kitchen to see that she got no immediate reaction out of Dan before a silence came between them. Taking a seat on one of the barstools, Blair studied her friend for a second to get clarification on what was going on with him. "Cyrus said that you went by. Was Nicholas having that nightmare again?" she asked

"Don't" Dan muttered as he hung his head low

"Don't what? Try to talk to you?" Blair asked "I was trying to talk to you earlier but then you just shut down…I just want to talk to you. I want to talk to my best friend" she reasoned as Dan just laughed to himself

"Best friend. That's really all I've ever be…you're best friend. As long as I agree to your relationship with Chuck" Dan said as he looked at her

"I never asked you to agree, I just wanted you to listen and not issue demands" Blair said

"Okay, if that's what I did, then I'm sorry" Dan replied sarcastically "God forbid I say something that shows concern for you" he said angrily

"And I get that, but I only left tonight because I felt like you backed me into a corner" Blair said

"No, don't say that. Don't blame this on me!" Dan yelled "You left because anything involving Chuck, you move heaven and earth to get to" he said as a moment of silence came between them.

"Why are you so mad? It was simple argument" Blair said as she looked at Dan with concern

"Because you do this to me, every time….and I let you. I let you get away with it" Dan told her

"Away with what?" Blair asked

"Walking over me. Ignoring me and what I feel because what it might do to your fantasy of him being that guy for you" Dan replied

"Then you'd be glad to know that I told Chuck that he wasn't that guy anymore" Blair said as Dan found no comfort in her words even though he should've

"No, it doesn't make me glad. You still had to leave in order to get that confirmation. You took Nicholas after I asked you not to, all to prove a point that I had no say in Nicholas…and that's what hurts, that was the big 'Fuck you' that I needed to finally realize that I will never be enough for you Blair Waldorf. Those four years of me being here, that was just all you needed to pine for Chuck Bass's return, and you showed that clearly tonight" Dan said as tears welled up in his eyes

"And I'm sorry for that. I just…you challenged me and I had to push back. I felt like I had to" Blair said trying to reason her actions

"I challenged you? With Nicholas? I issued an ultimatum? Are you being serious, because that kind of crap let's me know that Chuck is in your head" Dan replied

"Now you're just being mean" Blair replied

"No, I think I'm finally being honest" Dan told her "For four years I've felt like some sort of a pathetic loser because I didn't have the guts to stand up to what I felt. For four years, I've known that at the drop of a dime you could very well up and take Nicholas to run off on your fantasy with Chuck, all while I try to make this work…I've adjust my life to make it work" he told here "I've been here. I've been the one holding it together for the sake of you. Everything I've done has been for Nicholas and you" he declared

"And I appreciate that" Blair replied

"You don't. You really don't" Dan said as he shook his head in disbelief

"There you go again, putting words in my mouth?" Blair exclaimed just hoping that Dan would stop being so "Why are you so mad at me? I made a mistake" she said

"I'd like to say I'm not mad, but I am. I like to say that I could get past this after tonight, but it hurts too much" Dan said "Tonight, you made me feel as pathetic as I've suspected I've been all along. You made the biggest point to show that I may take care of Nicholas, but I'm not his father….and that hurts more than anything you've ever done to me" he told her to the point where Blair truly felt the pain that she had inflicted on her friend.

"I said I was sorry" Blair told him in one last desperate attempt

"And I forgive you, I just won't forget what you did…I don't think I can" Dan replied as he walked over towards the table to grab his coat.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked as she turned to see Dan put on his coat

"I'm going back to the loft for a few days" Dan said as he went over to get his bag

"Humphrey. Humphrey. Dan" Blair said as she watched Dan put the bag over shoulder "Don't do this. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I know that Nicholas means a lot to you…I was just confused, and I just reacted" she said trying to stop Dan from leaving

"There's so many things that are right in front you about how I feel, so much that it's blinding. I love you…but I love him more" Dan told her as he politely removed her hands from his arm. "I'll call you before seeing Nicholas because you're his mother. I won't say anything to Nicholas out of respect that you're his mother. I won't tell anyone about tonight because you have the majority say on your son" he said making an added attempt to throw it her face that he was not Nicholas's parent nor father. "I'll stick by my word to help you with Wyatt because of Eleanor, so you don't have to worry" he said before he left.

* * *

><p>Walking the latest sexual casualty out of her bedroom, Charlie looked on as the guy made his way towards the elevator. Closing the door once the guy boarded the elevator, Charlie felt a sense of a cheapness to her for her body. Wiping the kisses from their encounter off of her lips, Charlie quickly slammed the door before she headed back towards her room. Stopping short of seeing Damien's appearance as he sat on the sofa sipping on his choice hard liquor, Damien let out a cunning laugh that seemed to scare her a bit.<p>

"Were you sitting there this whole time?" Charlie asked

"Long enough to hear all the animalistic sex coming from my guest room. Then yes…I suppose" Damien said before he got up from his seat to pour himself another drink "You still keep playing these games Charlie. You're only impeding what I have planned for you" he laughed

"Yeah well, I don't have time. While I sit up in the penthouse, Dan's off playing house with Blair" Charlie replied as she pulled string tight on her robe "I don't have time" she told him

"Time is all you have, and you're wasting it on the latest Joe Blow" Damien said

"It's my decision!" Charlie yelled

"What's your plan? What have you come up with?" Damien asked as he put his drink down "Let me guess, screw a bunch of guys, hoping that you'll get pregnant and Dan will step up to take care of your baby like he did with Blair?" he questioned as Charlie stood mute "Oh, wow! You truly are crazy" he said a bit stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know some of you may be hating Blair right now, but this chapter had to happen. I wanted Chair to end and Blair to realize that she was perfectly fine without Chuck in her life. I wanted to play off the fact that Dan feared losing Nicholas more due to the possible reunion because he's known all along how Blair feels about Chuck, but little does he know the reason why she came to her conclusion. So now Blair will have to do all she can to make things right with Dan and realize just what kind of guy she has in Dan.<strong>


	8. Coat of Arms

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. Lovin' the feedback and the fact that you all got the emotions of the chapter. I hope you still have some love for Blair in your heart because although she's infuriating, Blair will be rootable in this story for you, so love her for what she's become. I hope to update very soon because I have no Valentine on the specific Valetine day, but I hope those of you that do have some good times and love the one your with. I think that teh important thing is that this story will take you on a roller coaster, I hope, if you you're not upset with Blair or loving Dan or crushing out on Nicholas or cacklin with Justine or plotting the demise of Charlie or any other thing that you might like. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope to hear from you guys. Please forgive the mistakes, I was watching basketball while writing.**

**Chapter Seven- Coat of Arms**

Shuffling around in the kitchen of his old loft, Dan was slowly beginning to realize how much the loft was beginning to diminish. The tile was rusty at best, and the cabinets seemed to have wear and tear from the time away. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Dan knew that if he was going to continue on keeping the loft, he'd have to put some work into his old home. Looking over at the rustic clock, Dan curse to himself as he realized that he only had a few minutes before Nicholas would show up. Rushing out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, Dan quickly relieved himself of his shirt before throwing on his usual flannel button up. It had been a week since he had left the house after his big fight with Blair. Dan would like to believe that he was getting past the fight, but it'd be a bold lie to say that the words and actions still didn't sting from time to time. Hearing a knock come from the door, Dan made his way out of his bedroom to immediately go answer the door. Everything appeared normal as he saw his dad standing on the other side with Nicholas standing beside him.

"Your highness" Dan greeted the little boy as he bowed

"Daniel" Nicholas replied as he let out a small chuckle

"It's not like our usual castle, but I took some stuff from work so that we could finish up our coat of arms" Dan said as he played the boys hair before Nicholas made his way inside. Turning to see Nicholas observe the materials that Dan had gathered, a slight smile came to Dan's face as it all seemed to be the best part of his hectic day. "Thanks for bringing him over, it means a lot…." he began to tell his dad before he noticed Rufus's weird behavior.

"Huh? What?" Rufus asked weirdly as he stretched his arm out to let out a yawn

"I was just saying thanks…are you okay?" Dan asked as he looked at his dad

"Yeah, I just…my back. It feels a bit wonky" Rufus replied

"Your back?" Dan asked

"Yeah, I should really go see a chiropractor or something about it" Rufus said as Dan began to notice movement come from behind his back

"Your back must have a hump on it because….Blair!" Dan said as he quickly pulled his dad towards him to reveal the brunette behind him that was crouched down "Really? You brought her?" he turned to ask his dad

"Don't blame Rufus. I blackmailed him into it" Blair sighed as she stretched out

"You blackmailed my dad?" Dan asked as Blair began to realize that blackmail wasn't the best word to use

"I wouldn't say blackmail per se, I just merely mentioned some things…" Blair stumbled for words

"She threatened to buy out the opera tickets that I was planning to give Lilly for our anniversary" Rufus quickly added

"Rufus!" Blair replied feeling a bit betrayed by his need to blab

"You're busted, might as well reveal" Rufus told her "You two should talk. It's clear you guys need to" he said before he pushed Blair forward towards Dan then turned to leave

"You use my dad to come see me?" Dan asked

"It was the only way. I mean you're not exactly picking up my phone calls and if you do, it's only to discuss Nicholas. My e-mails, you send no response to….you're falling off the face of the planet, and I figured I should come check on you" Blair reasoned

"I haven't fallen off the face of the planet. I'm where I said I would be" Dan sighed as he headed towards the kitchen while Blair followed behind

"This place looks the same. A bit more dusty" Blair said as she observed

"Is there any key reason as to why you've snuck here?" Dan asked

"No, no particular reason that stands out off the top of my head" Blair replied "C'mon Humphrey, you can't still be mad a me" she then declared trying to keep the conversation low enough so that Nicholas wouldn't hear them

"I'm not mad. I told you that…for the ninetieth time" Dan said as he grabbed the bottle of orange juice out of the fridge to drink from while Blair did all she could to hide her distain for his actions

"Yes, but you say that and don't return calls" Blair said

"Because we've said the important things, and that's Nicholas. I ask for my time with him and we make our appearances at dinner parties, that's all we have to talk about" Dan told her

"Now I feel like we're in some sort of a divorce, where we're being civil for the sake of the child sort of deal. Humphrey how long are you going to carry this on? I get it, I hurt you, I'm sorry" Blair told him

"It's not about that. I just…I'm busy" Dan said "That's all there is" he said

"So if I would ask to have a hang out night, would you agree to that?" Blair asked

"Does it involve Nicholas?" Dan asked

"No necessarily. It'd be Humphrey and Waldorf time, you know like we always used to do at the house" Blair said

"Then I have to decline" Dan replied "But I thank you for the offer" he smiled before he put the orange juice back in the fridge

"Seriously?" Blair asked

"Goodbye Blair" Dan laughed as he walked over towards Nicholas to help him with the materials as Blair reluctantly sighed.

"Fine. I shall give you the desired space you want, but I'm going to wear you down Humphrey" Blair said as she walked over towards Nicholas to give him a quick kiss on the top of his head

"Oh, I don't doubt that you will. I just see it as pointless" Dan replied as he walked with her over to the door to let her out "Let's just start to see this for what it really is, unwanted truth but necessary truth. I'm the fill in role, but I will never take the place of his biological father…and I'm okay with that" he smiled weakly as Blair took in the sight of how much damage she had done by her recent actions, which made her feel even worse. Slowly backing away, Blair saw the door close on her with her on the other side and for the firs time she felt like she was in desperation to figure out how to make things right with Dan.

* * *

><p>Tapping her pen against her desk, Blair found herself lost in thought as all she could think about were ways to make things right with Dan. Scheming wouldn't exactly work because the situation didn't call for it, Blair felt as if this was a new level of thinking because actual thought had to be behind it. With Chuck, Blair's major concern was to find the sexiest lingerie to seduce him with, but Dan…he wasn't seduced by things so easily. Giving a slight wave to Dennis, who had been frequenting the office lately, Blair knew that she had to make things right with Dan quickly if they were going to maintain their cover. Getting up from her seat at her desk, Blair walked over towards the sitting area of her office to flop down on the plush pillows. Letting out a sigh of frustration just as Justine made her way inside with a shocked look on her face. Flopping down on the sofa across from Blair, Justine seemed eager to jump right into conversation.<p>

"Tell me you've heard the latest cooler talk?" Justine asked excitedly

"Cooler talk?" Blair questioned

"You know the gossip. The discussion around the office. The dirt on the bosses" Justine informed her before realizing she gave away too much information "But not on you of course….anyways, word is that Carey, Mr. Grant's assistant heard from Michael, Mrs. Johnson's grandson, who's close with Lisa, Ms. Hamilton's daughter, that the board is planning to give Eleanor the boot" Justine reported "Can you believe that? That's like Destiny's Child voting right there…two for all and the other two girls get gone" she said

"So you gossip about my mother at said cooler location?" Blair asked

"No, I listen to gossip about your mother. There's a big difference" Justine corrected as Blair jus shook her head "So you knew? How long were you going to keep this bit of info?" she asked

"Because this bit of info is a mere pipe dream. My mother is taking a break, and once she returns, all said cooler talk will be tossed out on the street along with people" Blair sighed

"I hope so because Carey's getting all big headed, thinking she's getting a raise and all by Christmas" Justine said "How are things at home?" she then asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Blair pouted as she gripped her pillow

"Must be bad for Dan to stay at the loft. What'd you do?" Justine asked

"Why do you assume it's my fault?" Blair asked

"So it wasn't your fault?" Justine asked, giving Blair the opportunity to defend herself but Blair found that she was of the guilty party like proclaimed

"I may have took Nicholas to see complicated and difficult guy against Dan's wishes. Then I might've thrown in his face that he's not the father of Nicholas" Blair reluctantly said as Justine sat quietly for a moment. Reaching into her pocket, Justine pulled out her camera phone before she held it up to take pictures of Blair "What are you doing?" she asked

"Taking pictures of a insensitive human being" Justine said before Blair leaned forward to grab the phone out of Justine's hand "Why would you do that?" she then asked

"Because I was confused and frustrated. Dan was barking out orders and I just reacted, tried to hit him where it hurt" Blair reasoned

"By using Nicholas? That's low, even for you" Justine said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked

"It means that, you may be naïve to all that is in front of you, but Dan loves Nicholas as his own. Nicholas may not have his blood, but he's more Dan than anything" Justine replied

"I know, I know" Blair sighed "I hate that things are like this, and now I'm just trying to figure it all out. Dan won't hang out with me or take my calls" she said

"I wouldn't hang out with you!" Justine declared as Blair brought her hands to her face as she began to pout

"I just want to fix it. I want him to stop being mad with me" Blair pouted

"Well this isn't about you, it's about Dan. Now you're gonna have to suck it up and deal because you've got some ass kissing to do, in order to make this right" Justine said before Blair immediately threw her hands down onto her legs as a though came to her

"You're right. I need to involve ass in this" Blair stated

"Now we're talking" Justine smiled "You'll probably need some new lingerie for this, I can go with because I know the perfect place other than that over priced Victoria Secret crap, I mean really…a thong should never exceed the limit of five dollars, it wouldn't be a thong, it'd be an over priced piece of floss…" she babbled on as she got up from her seat while Blair walked over to her desk to grab her purse and blackberry

"Reschedule all of my appointments" Blair said as she logged off of her computer

"Oh, I've all ready done that. I had to leave early for a date, so that would've been problematic to me" Justine said as they both typed away on their blackberries before they made their way out of the office.

* * *

><p>Making his way into the restaurant, Dan stopped by the bar to order himself a drink before he walked over to join Nate. Taking a seat at the table, it had taken Nate a while to look up from his phone as he was busy with finishing up last minute details for The Spectator. Finding pure enjoyment in Nate being a workaholic, Dan laughed to himself for a little bit before his own cell phone began to vibrate. Fearing that it might be Blair again trying to get a hold of him, Dan waited a few moments before looking on at the caller identification. A smile slowly came to his face as one of his plans was slowly coming to fruition before his very eyes. Noticing the smile on his friends face, Nate put his phone away inside his jacket pocket before he placed the napkin on his lap before he began to eat his food. Looking up from his phone, Dan quickly noticed that all the attention had turned to him in the matter of seconds. Sending a quick text back, Dan put his phone away in his pocket before taking a sip from his drink.<p>

"Should I ask who?" Nate asked as continued to eat

"I'll say no on that front. No to me divulging information that will be held against me" Dan replied "Besides, I think we have more important things to talk about" he said

"Aww…I believe we're talking about Chuck. How the tide has changed" Nate laughed to himself, knowing Dan wasn't going to let that slide

"Yes, you weren't escaping that" Dan replied "Do I have anything to worry about?….is Chuck coming back for Nicholas?" he asked

"I….I really can't say where Chuck is head at these days, literally and figuratively. Though Blair…I think that's an addiction he'll never quit" Nate said

"I didn't ask about Blair. I asked about Nicholas" Dan replied quickly

"Regardless of anything Chuck might or might not do, it wouldn't matter and we both know why" Nate told him as Dan studied him for a second to see some sort of truth "You were quick to dispel Blair? Change in that tide?" he then asked as Dan distracted himself from answering by drinking

"Hate to admit it, but I think I've finally gotten the big realization I needed by an unexpected actions" Dan sighed

"Which basically is code for…Blair fell into the whole Chuck and Blair epic romance thing they have" Nate uttered "When he called me, I knew Blair would be a prime target. She always is" he said

"Yeah well, I really don't care anymore. I need to get past that and stop expecting her to one day realize that that…..semblance of a relationship is just the latest form of torture. No, I want to get past that…I want to start over in the game, I want to remember what it's like to be single and on the prowl" Dan stated

"So you're doing it? You're moving past Blair?" Nate asked a bit naïve on whether he should believe the declaration

"Yes, I'm doing it. I even have a perfect choice in mind to help me move on and give me the hope of good things" Dan smiled

"Someone new?" Nate asked

"Not necessarily. Sara" Dan told him "I explained the whole deal, and then said Blair was crazy, which let's face it…not too far from the truth, and she gave me another chance" he said

"That's great. I'm happy for you" Nate said as he circled the darkened liquor around in his glass "…but forgive me if I don't believe it" he said

"What's there not to believe?" Dan asked "I'm moving on" he said

"Shockingly it's from Blair Waldorf, when I was sure that you've forever be in love with Serena, but it's been Blair for four years" Nate replied as threw the napkin on top of the table "I don't think one week can really push all of those feelings to the side" he reasoned

"It is when you've finally come to the realization that you will never be the person that person falls in love with. As much as I hate Chuck coming back, his visit proved that she will never see me as that guy for her. I can write her a thousand books, and yet she still has yet to read the one true love letter to her" Dan said "I can be mad, but it's on me. I expected her to love me, so that's on me. This next chapter…I plan to rewrite, I plan to find that girl" he smiled

"Good luck to that" Nate smiled "My luck has been tragic" he said

"That's because you're looking for a bed mate, we…and I'm including myself in this, we need to find the girl that gets us" Dan told his friend

"Yeah, yeah. But back to Blair, what exactly did she do?" Nate asked

"Nothing that I care to share. I told her I wouldn't make it public knowledge" Dan sighed

"So if it won't be public knowledge, then that mean she did something bad, and if it's that bad, then she'll probably try to make up with you" Nate laughed to himself

"Oh, I highly believe that. I can pretty much tell you what she's planning as we speak" Dan laughed

"She can't blackmail anyone…" Nate stated before Dan interrupted

"My dad. She covered that" Dan blurted out

"Okay. Well….I'm stumped as far as he second step" Nate said

"Not me. I know exactly the route she'll take" Dan laughed "She's probably thinking in the terms of a guy. She'll think that I will want instant gratification as opposed to an actual understanding of what she's done. So I might have a stripper at my door by tonight or something" he laughed

"True" Nate agreed

"And that my friend is the problem. I'm not Chuck. I don't think that way, nor find a quick ass pleasing to me" Dan replied "As much as I have mastered Waldorf tactics. I just wonder does she even know me…I mean let's dispel the fact we were never even romantically involved…" he said

"Never?" Nate quickly asked "Four years and nothing happened?" he asked

"Not in the way I wanted. These four years were tough, so much happened involving Nicholas that it was never really the right time to admit feelings" Dan said "But I guess it's a good thing because now I won't be the fool in the saga that is Chuck and Blair" he said

* * *

><p>Pushing the door open, Blair groaned in frustration as her plan lead to so many holes in it that it flooded with mistakes. Trailing behind Blair, Justine did her best to explain her take on what she thought they were going to do. Storming down the streets of New York, Blair tried to figure out her back up plan and found that her scheming was becoming a bit slow. Stopping to hail a taxi, Blair put her hand up to silence any attempt Justine was going to make on trying to explain. For an approximate five minutes, the girls waited before they finally got in. Pulling her cell phone out, Blair sighed as she saw that Dennis's assistant had called him in regards to the mockups that she had to look over. Tucking her phone into her purse, Blair looked down at her watch to see that she didn't have long until she would have to go get Nicholas from school.<p>

"I can't believe you took me to a bootleg lingerie shop!" Blair exclaimed

"You said you were giving him ass. I just assumed that since your ass hasn't given ass in a while, that you might need new lingerie for your ass" Justine explained

"I'm not having sex with him! I was going to find someone for him so that they could give him ass?" Blair reasoned

"And hearing that…I can clearly see why he's at the loft and you're in the house. Dan isn't a guy that likes random ass, he's not some politician. What logic are you working under to think that was a good plan?" Justine asked

"Guy logic" Blair replied

"Well you need to throw guy logic away. Normal guys wouldn't be raising a boy that wasn't their own. He's surpassed normal for a while now" Justine said

"Then by all means…what do you suggest?" Blair asked as she could only imagine what Justine would say "And exclude ass from any thing you're about to propose" she instructed

"Oh, my God! Do you have something wrong with your eyes or something! Because how you come up with this lame plan is baffling along with the blinders you have on. You want Dan to answer his phone? You want to 'hang out'? then admit you were wrong" Justine said

"I have" Blair replied

"No you expected him to understand, and just accept you with open arms because that's just what Dan does" Justine said

"Who's side are you on?" Blair asked

"I idolize you, I wish to run my own fashion magazine and I know working with you will get me there….but you've got to be the slowest person, when it comes to your own personal life" Justine said

"Love the whole praise then the slap insult you just gave me" Blair replied sarcastically

"You want Dan, then do a Dan thing. Do something that would make him understand that you get the fact that you messed up" Justine told her as Blair just sighed "I think once you start realizing what you have in front of you, then maybe it won't be so difficult or complicated like things were with the other guy" she then added

"I hate that we blur the line of employer and employee, it's annoying" Blair sighed as she folded her arms

"Aw, because I'm usually right…sometimes" Justine stated

"You do know you're not getting paid for time out of the office" Blair stated as a slight laugh escaped her

"I knew you'd turn back into the ice queen that you are" Justine sighed

* * *

><p>Pulling up in front of the house, Dan took a moment to look on at the house that he was so used to frequenting because it was his home. It was a bit strange for him to not go inside so casually, but he knew that'd he'd have to maintain his stance for his own sake and self respect. Reaching into the dash tray, Dan put on his wedding band just in case Blair was entertaining Dennis and his wife before he got out. Walking up the pathway, Dan looked up at Nicholas's room to see that the little boy was wearing his crown as he prepared things for their play date that they were going to have. The boys had been working non stop to finish their coat of arms to place on his castle. Knocking on the door, Dan placed his hands back in the pockets before Blair opened up the door. Making his way inside the house, Blair and Dan awkwardly hugged before Dan relieved himself of his coat to put on the coat rack. Nervously racking her head for conversation, Blair played with her fingers as she just tried to think of something to engage Dan in.<p>

"How was your day?" Blair asked

"Good. Good" Dan nodded

"Did you finish your book yet?" Blair asked

"I'm a few chapters away, but I don't really think I will make deadline" Dan replied

"Oh, have you been distracted?….I mean…" Blair asked before she began to realize what she had said

"I get what you mean, and no. I've lost the inspiration for the book" Dan replied

"What was the inspiration?" Blair asked

"Something that I'm not sure about anymore" Dan sighed as Blair felt that panging feel of guilt come over her once more

"Dan…" Blair began to say before they were interrupted by Nicholas sudden presence.

"Daniel, you've made it" Nicholas smiled as he reached the bottom of the staircase before Dan bowed before him

"Yeah, just talking with your mom" Dan smiled "How was school? Did we pass the test?" he asked excitedly

"Hundred percent on both. The concept of test is a bit odd to me…I would say it's a mental challenge…" Nicholas said as he began to babble

"He's explained this to me ever since I picked him up" Blair laughed

"Well, I'm sure you will break it down for me" Dan smiled as he looked over at the boy "So should we get started on our project?" he asked as he bowed towards the boy

"We shall" Nicholas obliged

"Do you guys want pizza or something? I could order or pick something up. I know you like Chinese, I could do that Dan" Blair suggested

"Uh, sure" Dan replied before the two boys headed upstairs to Nicholas's room.

"Pizza is a start, a weak one, but a start" Blair said to herself before she made her way into the kitchen to retrieve the phone

* * *

><p>Throwing the scraps of paper away from their cutting into the trash, Dan tied the bag of trash up to put by the door while he did other little things to tidy up Nicholas's room. Letting out a sigh, Dan felt the tiredness come over him as he ran his hand through his hair. Turning around, Dan looked on at the little boy, who was curled up on the floor asleep. Walking over towards the boy, Dan scooped the boy up and put him in the bed. Changing his shirt, Dan quickly put a pajama shirt on the little boy before he pulled the cover back to place Nicholas in. Brushing away the strands of hair from the little boy's face, Dan smiled to himself as the little boy's joy of building the simplest of things, it had become his joy as well, when it would've usually been the last thing he would've done. Coming up the stairs, Blair quickly walked over towards Nicholas's room to see the sight of Dan and Nicholas. Just by the sight, Blair could've flooded the room with tears as she could never grow tired of seeing Dan's love for her son. Why would she put that doubt in his mind? Blair questioned herself as she stood there as she had to make a quick bee line to grab a tissue from downstairs. Fanning her face, Blair did all she could to stop the tears that were pressing to come until she finally was sure that no tear would fall from her eyes. Throwing the tissue away into the trash, Blair was surprised to see Dan standing behind her.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Dan said after she had jumped back

"No, no. I just…I've been a little on edge. Living here alone, and you being at the loft…but I'm not guilt tripping you because I don't want you to think that I am" Blair babbled

"I know. I mean I know you were always on edge. It's to be expected with you being used to having people around" Dan said

"Yeah. I almost considered having Dorota come out, but then I thought that we would…I thought we'd work it out within a day or so" Blair said as a moment of silence came between them

"We will. I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you" Dan replied before he sighed "I want to be mad at you, the old Lonely Boy verses Queen B would've, but…I can't be mad at you, so trust me when I say that we'll work this out" he told her

"I'm sorry. I know I've said it a million times, but I'm truly sorry" Blair said "I don't know why I feel like going for the jugular is always the first tactic in fighting, but I did that with you and I regret it" she said

"It hurt, but I had to accept my place in this. I was wrong, I was wrong to challenge you on Nicholas because at the end of the day, you're his mother and his blood" Dan said "I guess what hurts the most is knowing that I can love him until I'm blue in the face, but he'll never carry me in him. I look at him sometimes and imagine that he was my biological son because I remember every moment ever shared with him. I remember buying wads of string that we tied to his baby bouncer, so we could tug on the bouncer to make him sleep while we'd sleep. I remember you freaking out that he was crying so much, but only to learn that he had colic. Then I remember how scared we were when we knew that something was wrong with Nikki, then finding out he had…aspergers" he said as tears welled up in both of their eyes "I think of everything he's been through, and I just can't see why he isn't my son" he said

"Dan, you don't have to be blood in order to have an impact on him. Nicholas loves you…" Blair said

"But he's not my son" Dan stated as Blair got tongue tied on what she should say in the moment "Being away might help, I mean I'm all ready grasping the biggest thing, and that's that sometimes things don't go your way, but hell…at least the notion of it possibly coming true could mean something" he laughed weakly before he began to put on his jacket

"Don't go…stay. Spend the night, you could leave in the morning, but don't go" Blair suggested

"I have to…I've got a meeting in the morning" Dan said as he walked over towards Blair to give her a quick hug. Caught up in the feel of her body against his, Dan knew that Blair would never know how just her touch sent his heart racing, and for the sake of his sanity, she had to remain unknown to his dwindling feelings for the brunette before he quickly let her go. "I'll see you Waldorf" he said trying to play off the fact that he had in that moment, let her go from the affection he had placed her in his heart.

"Bye Humphrey" Blair sadly replied as she watched him leave, hearing the confirmation of his absence by the closing of the door. Closing her eyes, Blair breathed in and out for a few moments as she had once again been on the wrong end of the sign of a successful plan. This wasn't a plan, this was reality! She scolded herself as she knew scheming was not a way to get to someone's true emotions. Groaning in frustration, Blair walked in to her office to grab her phone. Going through her contacts, Blair immediately leaned back in her chair as she ran her hand through her hair while the phone rang.

"Hello" Eleanor answered her phone a bit groggy

"Mom, hi. I know it's semi-late for a middle aged woman such as yourself, but I've got a problem….I did something bad, and I have no clue as to how to fix it" Blair babbled "So please, share some of the do gooder in you that Cyrus has brushed off on you" she sighed

"Blair?" Eleanor asked

"Yes, it's me" Blair replied

"What are you doing up? I thought…dammit Harold, why is he always a softy with you" Eleanor replied as Blair sat confused

"Okay, clearly this conversation needed to take place before three" Blair concluded as she knew her mother needed her sleep "I'll talk to you tomorrow mother" she said before she ended the call. Leaning back in her chair, Blair sighed as she once again faced with the frustrations of her actions. Just as she was ready to retire to her flooded thoughts, Blair was struck by a quick thought that left her paralyzed.

* * *

><p>Feeling like today was his lucky day, Dan smiled happily as he was just about finished with the chapter he was working on. Though he had pessimism over the fact that he'd make his deadline, Dan gained hope that if he were to put in a full days worth of work then he'd be able to bang out a few more chapters that would be able to live up to his standards. Raising his hands in celebration, Dan yelled out his praises of himself that only caught the attention from coworkers that worked outside in their cubicles. Letting the embarrassment of the moment sink in before his cell phone began to ring. Spinning his chair around to look for the phone, Dan rummaged through his drawer, swearing to organize better than what he had. Finally laying hands on his phone, Dan looked on at the caller identification to see that it was Sara calling.<p>

"Hey" Dan smiled as he answered "You called at a perfect time" he told her

"I did, what could possibly have you so happy?" Sara asked

"A good days worth of work" Dan told her "I know it's cliché, but it's what has the smile from ear to ear on my face. Though I'm hoping you could add another smile to my day tonight" he said

"I hope. That's high expectations, but I'm up for a challenge" Sara said

"Good, then pizza and a movie at my place tonight?" Dan asked before his phone started to do a beeping sound on the other line of his phone that detoured his attention "Sorry, my other line" he told her before he switched over to his other line "Hello" he answered

"Oh, my God. You sound even sexier on the phone" Justine said without even realizing

"What?" Dan asked

"Oh, sorry. I…I, uh. I was calling for you" Justine said

"Clearly" Dan replied "What's up?" he asked

"I just needed to confirm the route, and see if there was anything else you wanted sent over to the house?" Justine asked

"Route? Justine, what are you talking about?" Dan asked a bit confused

"I'm sorry…could you just say my name like that one more, but lower. Put a little bass in it" Justine told him

"Justine!" Dan said getting her attention

"What? I'm sorry. What were we talking about?" Justine asked

"You said route. I didn't have anything sent over to the house. Wait, what house are we talking about?" Dan asked

"Your house…with Blair" Justine told him "I thought you knew" she said coming to the realization

"No, I didn't know" Dan said as he quickly got up from his seat, knocking over the keyboard to his computer "This spells my wife all over this!" he declared before he ended the call

"Wait…you sound so sexy when you're mad" Justine said in a moment of weakness

* * *

><p>Pulling up into the driveway like a mad man, Dan tried to get out of the car in one fail swoop, forgetting that his seatbelt was still on, he was thrown back into his seat. Hitting the eject button on his seat belt, Dan once again tried to repeat the previous action as he got out of the car. Slamming the door behind him, Dan fumbled around for his keys as he walked up the pathway. Noticing Blair's car parked in the garage, Dan strained himself to look over, which only made him more upset and clench his teeth. Stopping for a moment, Dan found the desired key that he was looking for before he proceeded forward towards the door. Taking a few moments to get the door open, Dan grew frustrated with the door as he could only envision himself kicking it in from this point in. Reaching a success point, Dan opened the door before tossing the keys onto the table in the entrance way of the house. Walking towards the living room, Dan noticed the boxes of his clothes stacked up in the living room. Before Dan had even moved in, Dan wasn't able to bring all his stuff over, but saw that everything he owned was put away in the boxes.<p>

"Waldorf!" Dan yelled out "Come out!" he said as he ran his hand through his hair "I know you're here, and I know you had my stuff brought over without my permission I might add" he declared just as Blair cautiously walked out of the kitchen

"I see you've gotten the call" Blair said

"Yes, I got the call. Why? What in your mind thinks it's okay to just uproot a person from their home and just place them wherever?" Dan asked

"Because this is your home" Blair said before Dan groaned in frustration at the girl "I know it may not seem like it right now, but this is your home. Nicholas, me and you; that's home. If your mad about the boxes then I'll send them back, but you're going to have to deal with my boxes on top of Nicholas's because where you are, where we are, that's home to me and that's the only home Nicholas has ever known" she told him as he stood motionless as to how he could even manage to deter her from her thought process

"Blair, I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just…I need my space to figure things out" Dan sighed

"Humphrey, I will get all the tetanus shots in the world, but I will not give you space so you can be upset over the stupid thing that I've done" Blair replied

"I need this. I need to be away from you. I wish I could explain, but I just need to…" Dan said before Nicholas walked out of the kitchen with the finished product of his coat of arms "What is this?….that, that's not what we worked on" he said as his attention zoned in on the coat of arms that Nicholas held as he stood beside.

"I may be a little rustic on this because I'm new to all things royal, but this….this is our family crest, otherwise known as our coat of arms" Blair said

"King Richard the first made it hereditary on his crusade to Palestine" Nicholas told him as both Dan and Blair laughed to themselves over the constant facts that Nicholas gave them

"I did not know that" Dan laughed through the tears as he walked over towards Nicholas and Blair to look on at the family crest.

"We decided that if we were going to be a family, then we'd need something concrete to show it" Blair said as she looked on at the awe in Dan's face "Think Jolie-Pitt deal" she told as Dan laughed

"Yeah, legally binding and all" Dan said as Nicholas handed him the family crest "This is beyond cool, and I have to say a gift from the prince will rank highly on my list of the greatest thing ever" he said

"No, this isn't quite permanent. It could be, but I think this could be a bit more permanent" Blair said as she turned the crest around to reveal the papers that were taped to the back of the crest. Taking the papers off, Dan felt his heart drop within himself as he felt like he had to re read what he was reading.

"Adoption…" Dan said as tears welled up in his eyes "Adoption papers….are you being serious right now?" he cried

"Yeah, I am" Blair smiled at her friend "You may not be blood, but I like to think that love his thicker than blonde" she told him

"Thank you…I promise, I will not make you regret this. I promise you that" Dan whispered to Blair as he pulled her in close to her as they all gathered around to look on at the crest.

* * *

><p>Going through his box of clothes, Dan found it a bit weird that he was unpacking all over again in a room he was so used to. Pulling out his phone, Dan sent a text to Sara to reveal his change of plan for the night. Dan knew that he'd have to explain the recent change to Sara, but it'd have to be another night as tonight, he was moving back home. Just as Dan was about to toss the phone onto his bed that was made up Ikea sheets from the impromptu Ikea trip they all had taken, Dan couldn't help but feel like being home was the place to be. Making her way inside of the room, Blair flopped down on the bed.<p>

"So glad to have you back Humphrey. Now I don't have to have Dorota on stand by for any break ins" Blair smiled as she looked at him

"Oddly enough, I missed this place" Dan said as he sat on the edge of the bed

"You should. This is the only place, where your sheets have a thousand thread count. I mean really, this is fine living and you've become accustomed to it" Blair laughed

"In your warped mind, that sounded like a compliment" Dan replied as they looked at each other for a moment "I truly appreciate what you did. I don't think I could thank you enough, but having that…it makes me feel like I'm one step closer to him" he said

"I knew you'd get all sappy on me Humphrey" Blair smiled as she sat up on the bed "But I'm glad that we can have this. I'm glad the elephant in the room is out because tension is something I can not deal with" she said

"Yeah, the tension is all gone. Nothing for me to feel unsure about" Dan said as he looked on at Blair with a bit of pause

"I have to make a quick call, but to celebrate we should hang out and watch some movies from your Netflix account" Blair said as she quickly leaped off of the bed and rushed out to do her task. Going back to his unpacking, Dan was once again interrupted by the vibration of his cell phone. Reaching over to grab his phone, Dan sighed as he looked over to see that it was Charlie calling.

"Hello" Dan sighed

"I need you" Charlie cried hysterically

"Okay, calm down…calm down" Dan said as he looked out his door to see that no one was there to hear him "What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm pregnant" Charlie cried

"What? By who?" Dan asked

"Some loser in the bar. I was upset about us, and I've just been trying to deal with it" Charlie said "So I made a stupid mistake by sleeping with this guy that promised to be something he wasn't" she said

"And you got pregnant by him?" Dan questioned

"I know it's stupid to have unprotected sex, but I've just been losing my mind. Could you come with me to the doctor tomorrow?….you're he only person I can trust right now" Charlie said

"Relax, what hospital are you going to?" Dan asked as he grabbed the note pad to write down the information

"Sedar" Charlie told him "The doctors are going to tell me the sex of the baby, and just give me the proper nutrition for the baby" she said

"Wait? How long have you been pregnant?" Dan asked as he was a bit confused

"I'm not sure" Charlie replied

"Then how is the doctor telling you the sex of the baby?" Dan asked

"Look, it's complicated" Charlie sighed in frustration

"Yes, but being pregnant is a big deal. You can't be pregnant the next day then get the sex of the baby….what's really going on?" Dan asked as Charlie cursed at herself for being such a horrible lie

"Don't you miss us? Me? I mean Blair doesn't even appreciate you" Charlie stated

"Aw, now there's the truth. This was just a trick to get me away from Blair. Do you know how crazy you sound for saying something as serious as pregnancy to get me away from Blair?" Dan asked in disbelief

"It's my only option. You've cut me out of your life" Charlie said

"Because you tried to shop around false information that could've hurt a kid!" Dan replied

"Tell me? Just tell me the truth? I want to hear it from your mouth because I know you miss me" Charlie said

"Why are you acting this way?" Dan asked

"Because I miss you" Charlie proclaimed

"Look, if you need to hear it, then fine" Dan sighed knowing that Charlie needed to hear one piece of information to understand. Running up the staircase, Blair ran her hand through her hair as she couldn't wait to just relax. Hearing a bit of an disagreement come from inside of Dan's room, Blair was about to enter before she heard a declaration that had stopped her dead in her tracks. "I'm in love with Blair. Still am and probably always will. I'm, madly, deeply, truly in love with Blair" he declared.


	9. The Fear of the Unknown

**Author's Note: So as a fan of DAIR, I have been on cloud nine about the kiss. I thought the kiss was perfect, and played nicely by Penn and Leighton. Normally on GG it would have been the lust type of kiss, but this one was more tender and exploratory. I loved how Leighton played it in the beginning like she was having a wave of confusion in the span of seconds before finally committing to kissing Lonely Boy. So I just thought I'd fangirl out on that fact for a few moments. I do have important information or message to my readers, I've read the blogs and message boards and find it quite annoying that people go to the lengths to be so rude and crazy about their fanships. I like DAIR, but I'm not going to threaten or start fights over them. At the end of the day, they are a fictional couple nothing more. So please, please, please don't engage in fights with CHAIR fans, it's not worth it and no point because they view things completely different. I'm not a die hard fan of GG, but I came back once I heard about DAIR, so GG hasn't really been a show I lived and breath, but it's disturbing what people are saying over tv couples. So keep the peace, and just mock ridiculous comments with fellow DAIR fans or family, but lets keep the internet safe and less crazy because now its getting annoying that people are threatening writers.**

**So after than long winded Public Service Announcement, I hope you enjoy the you so much for the 20 reviews I got, I enjoyed reading them. Reviews are my favorite part of writing because I love to hear feedback, so keep them coming. Now I want to say that it's a bit flashbacky between the present and Nicholas's age [I used his age instead of the years back] Then quotes from Dan's book. I hope you enjoy and please excuse the mistakes. Also I tried to write while reading facts about Aspergers, but I may have missed some that pertain to Nicholas, so I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the awesome reviews from all of you.**

**Chapter Eight- The Fear of the Unknown**

Pulling into the parking structure, Justine scanned the garage to see if there was an open spot available close to the elevators. Feeling time work against her, Justine knew that she'd have to park the car soon or else the coffee's would get cold. Finding the closest spot, Justine pulled into the space and turned off the engine. Grabbing all her stuff, Justine balanced the coffee along with her briefcase and presentation papers. Closing the door to her car, Justine quickly walked towards the elevator to see that it was still dark outside. Letting out a slight whimper of sadness, Justine continued on to the elevator until she reached the desired floor. Poking her head out to see that no one else on the floor had made it, Justine shuffled through the hall before she made her way into the conference room to quickly put the presentation up for the afternoon meeting before she then shuffled over to grab the coffee's. Heading towards Blair's office, Justine walked in to the office to see Blair sitting on her sofa, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm here. I got us coffee's and pastries, would've came over sooner but the burista gave me his number, so I had to set that up for Friday night…" Justine began to say before Blair interrupted

"Justine!" Blair exclaimed

"Sorry, got lost in a cute train of thought, I'm hoping to get lost in his six pack, but that's a whole different subject" Justine said "What happened? Why the 4-1-1?" she asked

"I'm crazy. I have to be because I think I'm in a warped world" Blair stated

"What happened?" Justine asked

"I overheard Dan on the phone last night. He was clearly talking with someone he knew, but…." Blair said before she lost her train of thought

"But what?" Justine asked as she shook Blair

"It can't be true. I mean it literally can't be true" Blair stated

"What can't be?" Justine asked growing impatient by the minute

"Dan said that he was in love with me. Madly, deeply, and truly in love with me" Blair blurted out as Justine just looked at her for a few moments "You can't believe it either, can you?" she then concluded from Justine's silence

"You mean to tell me, you woke me up in the middle of the night for that piece of crap!" Justine stated

"Did you not just hear me? Dan said he was in love with me" Blair stated

"I heard you and my reaction is still the same. It's not wake Justine up in the middle of the night worthy" Justine said before she reached over to grab her purse

"So you knew?" Blair asked

"Everyone knows!" Justine declared

"Clearly I didn't, so everyone doesn't constitute as knowing" Blair replied

"Because you're blind. Every sign was in front of you, and you just ran through them like an old person at an intersection" Justine said as she looked on to see the state of confusion that Blair was in. "You mean to tell me that you couldn't see it, I mean it was written" she said

"Written, where?" Blair asked as Justine looked at her in total disbelief

"The book…his book….the first one…." Justine said hoping that it would jog Blair's memory

"Ooh, the Insider. I remember that one" Blair stated

"So you've read it?" Justine asked

"No" Blair replied before Justine began to massage her forehead in frustration

"This explains so much" Justine sighed before she reached into her purse to pull out two copies of the Insider

"Why are you carrying two books? Dan's books in your purse?" Blair asked

"Because it's Dan. I keep two copies…one for the office and the supply closet" Justine said

"Supply closet?" Blair asked in confusion

"Have you read page forty eight?" Justine replied in disbelief "It's either the supply room or motel with a pack of cigarettes included" she then stated "Read the book" she told her as she handed her the book

"I don't have time to read the book. I have work…my mother" Blair sighed as she ran her hand through her hair

"All of which I will take care of" Justine replied "Come out, join reality…I think it'll blow your mind the things you just blatantly oversee" she said as she slowly backed out "You're officially on the clock, and I'm not letting you leave this office until you read from front to back…so start" she encouraged before she finally closed the door as she left. Letting out a sigh, Blair shook her head as she found it completely ridiculous that a book was going to lead her to the things she hadn't seen, much less know about Dan. Getting up from her seat on the sofa, Blair began to pace the floor with her hands clasped together as she couldn't stop herself from eyeing the book.

"Humphrey doesn't love me. It's just a statement taken out of context" Blair said to herself as she stared the book down "We're friends…that's all we've ever been…"she said trailing off into a train of thought as memories began to flood her of the years with Humphrey as she came to call him. Just as she got lost in thought, Blair was brought back to her reality by the vibration of her cell phone. Walking over to grab the phone, Blair was a bit taken aback to see that it was Dan calling. Knowing that she couldn't dodge his call, Blair nervously answered. "Hey Dan" she said weakly

"Dan? Aren't we getting cordial, you usually call me Humphrey, but that's besides the point, are you at work?" Dan asked after a moment of babbling

"Yes…I'm swamped. Completely swamped with lots of fashion things" Blair said as she looked over at Dan's book resting on her table "Why what's up?" she then asked

"Just, did you forget to tell me something?" Dan asked

"Uh, no. I mean I just barely found out….I'm still processing" Blair reasoned nervously

"How could you still be processing? You confirmed it?" Dan asked

"I never confirmed something I was unaware of…I mean granted their was that one instance, but that wasn't even confirmed" Blair replied

"Yeah, you did. I have Dennis sitting in the living room with golf clubs" Dan said as he peeked out at Blair's partner. Taking a moment to think, Blair began to realize what Dan was talking about.

"I'm so sorry" Blair sighed "I forgot that I confirmed you to play golf with Dennis" she said "I can call him, and cancel" she then offered

"No, no. I'm sure I can work this out. I just have to drop Nicholas off at his behavioral therapy, then buy golf clubs" Dan told her "Hey, why'd you leave so early?" he asked

"I…I just had to get started on something. I've apparently been putting it off, and I finally just need to start it to see what it's about" Blair said as she looked on at the book

"Oh, well…I won't keep you much longer" Dan said "Have a good day, and wish me luck on my non existent Tiger Woods moments" he said before he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From an outsiders perspective, Clair could be cold as ice and detached from those she viewed lesser than her, which was mostly everyone. Clair surrounds herself with designers and those that tote the very designers she possess, though it may be a day or so behind, but it's as if she surrounds herself with the known to shield the unknown. The glimpses of Clair that she's shown, I can see that she may have potential to be greater than she can even see. The supposed love of her life does little to show his affections of her, but she seems content with the little attention he gives to her because the slither of a snake has caught her attention. I question why Clair would ever be involved with a snake like Charlie, but that's a question I'll never understand from my own crowded perspective. I would like to say that Clair is all bad, but a piece of me feels like she has yet to show who she truly is to the world, but not even to herself.<strong>_

_**- "The Insider" Chapter One.**_

Flopping down on the sofa, Blair sighed as she had finished and complete the first chapter. For a moment Blair couldn't help but go back in time to those moments, in which Dan had first met her. A slight grimace came to her face as she thought back to who she was in the beginning. It didn't take the arrival of Serena for Blair to reach the all time high of her insecurities, but the pressures of being in a world such as the Upper Eastside. Breathing a heavy sigh of weighted frustrations for who she was. Closing the book, Blair cursed at herself for going through with reading the book because all ready she felt as if she was resorting back to her insecurities. Maybe reading this wasn't the best thing? Dan clearly tried to put make up on the fact that he thought I was a shallow bitch, was I really? Blair asked herself as she pouted. Thinking back to a time when Nicholas was just one year into he world, Blair couldn't help but get lost in her reverie.

_**[Age One]**_

_**"Humphrey, where are we?" Blair asked as she began to wake up in the front of the seat of the town car to see that Dan had pulled over.**_

_**"I'm tired" Dan sighed as he reached over towards the glove box to pull out his wallet**_

_**"I'm tired" Blair stated still a bit groggy as Dan just turned to give her a look before Nicholas erupted into tears, which caused both of them to groan "Keep driving. I'll pay you whatever you want" she pleaded**_

_**"I don't think me driving half asleep is the safest thing" Dan sighed as he undid his seatbelt "Plus, it's getting cold out and Nikki doesn't need to be sick on top of fussy" he said while Blair looked around at the hotel grounds that was on the outskirts of New York**_

_**"Humphrey, this is a Holiday Inn. As in Holiday Inn" Blair turned to tell him with a serious look on her face "Next to Holiday Inn is a Best Western. What type of hell hole have you sent me and my child to?" she asked as the glaring sounds of Nicholas crying filled their ears.**_

_**"Blair, I'm tired. You're tired. Nicki is tired. We can't keep driving around hoping he'll fall asleep while living off of a few hours worth of sleep. So we're going to take Nicki inside this moderately looking hotel, and we will stick this out. If we face this barrage of crying together, then surely we will conquer it with maybe an hour extra worth of sleep" Dan told her in a stern voice as she eyed**_

_**"Is that before or after we have to drive….an hour back in to town to get to work?" Blair asked finding the kink in Dan's plan**_

_**"Don't mock, it's the sleep deprivation. Now grab the baby" Dan told her as she glaringly looked on at him while getting out the car to grab Nicholas from his car seat along with the numerous blankets that Dan had packed for the baby.**_

_**It didn't take long for them to get their room as that they found themselves enjoying the comforts of a hot shower within the matter of minutes. Obliging some bit of Blair's usual extravagances, Dan had splurged a little to get the last suite at the hotel, that he was sure wouldn't meet the standards of a five star hotel in the city, but it appeared that Blair liked the effort. Blair knew that she had given Dan a hard time, but she was appreciative of the fact that Dan didn't hold her extra bitchieness against her. Coming out of the shower, Blair towel dried her hair as she came out to see Dan playing with Nicholas on the bed. A bit discouraged to see that Nicholas was nowhere near going to sleep, Blair had hoped that she'd be able to stay the course in the efforts to put her son to sleep. For a while, Dan and Blair sat on the bed just playing with the little baby as he slowly but surely fell asleep in between them. Turning to look at each other, Dan and Blair silently celebrated the accomplishment as they both turned to look on at the sleeping baby.**_

_**"I didn't think something so small could be so beautiful" Dan said in awe of the little boy**_

_**"Not even Miloh?" Blair asked**_

_**"Miloh was gorgeous….I think all babies are beautiful" Dan replied**_

_**"That's a lie. Not all babies are cute. I believe the word precious constitutes as the polite way of saying your kid looks funny" Blair quickly responded**_

_**"Who tells a kid they're ugly looking?" Dan questioned**_

_**"The kid shouldn't live in false pretenses" Blair replied**_

_**"You do know that you're a parent, right? If you were to face the ugly gene…" Dan began to say before Blair interrupted**_

_**"Humphrey, stop right there. Don't wish such a thing on to my son because I happen to think that he's a cute kid" Blair stated as Dan laughed to himself**_

_**"Okay, fine. Some kids are precious" Dan replied "I'm just saying, encourage the good and the bad, regardless. We're not put on this earth to look alike" he said**_

_**"And I do. I just like knowing that my son is cute. Makes me feel like I did something right" Blair smiled weakly**_

_**"What's that suppose to mean?" Dan asked with a bit of concern as he looked at his friend**_

_**"I feel so tired all the time, and you're tired all the time. We're driving around New York City like a tourist attraction. I feel like I'm only giving him fifty percent of me" Blair sighed**_

_**"Waldorf, he's one. It's not suppose to be easy at his age. We're getting this down, I mean look at us tonight….two hours tops to put him to bed" Dan said trying to point out the positives to make her smile "Besides, I like our creative ways of trying to put him to sleep" he laughed as he rested his head on the back board of the bed**_

_**"We've done songs, he hated that" Blair said**_

_**"Cut down on naps during the day, which has only come back to haunt us" Dan laughed**_

_**"Give warm baths" Blair sighed "We've done everything in the book, so how exactly do we have it down because I think we've single handedly proved that we're no longer New Yorkers by having to so desperately need a car to put this little tyke to sleep" she stated**_

_**"I think when you look back at this…it'll be funny. Not now, but it will when you look back at this" Dan smiled as Blair sighed while resting her head on his shoulder "Do you want the usual song?" he asked**_

_**"Yes, please" Blair pouted**_

_**"Twinkle, twinkle little star…" Dan began to sing softly to her as she rubbed Nicholas's back.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

><p>Relieving herself of her heels, Blair tucked them beside the sofa before she got up from the sofa. Walking over towards the bar, Blair poured herself a glass of water before she began to sip on it slowly. Thoughts of finishing the rest of he book weighed heavily on her mind as the first chapter had all ready evoked so much in her. Struggling through the second chapter of the book, Blair literally felt as if she was seeing things through Clair's eyes as she couldn't help but think poorly of the fictional character that was her depiction. Remembering what it felt like to be torn between Nate and Chuck, remembering the pain she endured from knowing that her relationship with Nate was coming to a close; everything finally seeped in to where it became suffocating to her at times. Blair liked to believe that she could be proud of the high school version of herself, but through Dan's or Dylan's she saw that she was everything her insecurities had allowed her to become. Hearing her office phone begin to ring, Blair walked over to answer the phone.<p>

"Yes Justine" Blair sighed knowing who it would be

"I know you're getting your read on and everything, but can you believe that Ms. Hamilton has sent out a mass e-mail for a board meeting" Justine whispered

"She's actually trying to push this" Blair uttered to herself "When is the meeting?" she asked

"Looks like next Tuesday" Justine replied "What do you want me to do?" she asked

"There's nothing much you can do, the board will do what they want. I just have to talk to my mother" Blair sighed

"Okay, sounds reasonable" Justine replied "Have you gotten to page forty eight yet?" she then asked eagerly

"Good bye" Blair said before she hung up the phone on her assistant. Making a note on her computer, Blair needed to make sure that any effort the board was going to make to out her mother as CEO, Eleanor had to be present for to at least strike fear in those closest. After jotting down her note, Blair got up from her seat to once again return back to the task of picking up where she left off at.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My relationship with Sabrina has been that of a back and forth, where I begin to wonder if she's become the person that has been blogged about in Gossip Girl. Her love, my love has wavered from times but I know that my love for her is a disease that I have yet to rid my body of. Maybe right now it's all confusing with the added pressure of our parents finding romance? Maybe it's a lot of things that we're just not ready to face yet? There isn't a time that I haven't managed to feel a bit idiotic that my relationship has hit such turmoil, while Claire's relationship status seems to be improving. It appears that she's sought solace in Charlie, for reasons I have yet to understand due to the darkness in him, but if I respect the values of love, then I respect that they have that for each other. On unwanted occasions, I've expressed my beliefs or advice to Clair on her situation, and I swear as we speak, love is the only common thing we have to talk about. Claire understands my thought process, so it's a bit assuring to know that she holds me accountable on my facts.<strong>_

_**- "The Insider" Chapter Five.**_

_**[Age Two]**_

_**Lugging the box off of the elevator, Dan couldn't believe that the Waldorf's had collected so much Christmas ornaments and managed to keep it on single box. Coming to the slick parts of the floor in the penthouse, Dan slid the box towards the living room as he grunted with each step that he took. Breathing a sigh of relief to finally be done with the task of getting the boxes of decoration, Dan walked over towards Nicholas's play pen to check on the little boy, who had grew fascinated with the life and times of Prince Williams. Dan found it strange that pointless channel surfing had sprung into the very thing that could calm the little boy, but he was appreciative to have found the answer to the growing boy. Flopping down on the sofa, Dan leaned over to pick up Nicholas so that they could watch television together. Coming down the staircase, Dan looked over to see that Blair was dressed to kill. Not wanting to be caught drooling over the dress that had fit her shape no seductively, Dan turned his attention back towards Prince William as Blair walked over.**_

_**"He's still watching that?" Blair asked as she put her earrings on while she took a seat next to Dan on the sofa**_

_**"He likes it" Dan laughed as he brushed strands of hair on Nicholas's head**_

_**"It's a bit strange, don't you think? I mean with the circumstances, and he likes Princes" Blair said with a bit of paranoia in his voice**_

_**"I hardly think Nicholas is using that against you" Dan sighed "So I'm taking a stab in the dark, and concluding that I'm on babysitting duty tonight?" he asked**_

_**"I'm sorry, but it was a last minute thing" Blair replied**_

_**"Is this last minute thing a date?" Dan asked "Because that dress…it looks like a date dress" he said as he couldn't help but look over her attire**_

_**"It's a semi date, I think" Blair said a bit confused**_

_**"How is it a semi date? Either it's a date or not?" Dan asked**_

_**"Well, I opt for a date because the guy is pretty cute, but then I need him for business reasons to prove I deserve higher rank than that insipid assistant my mother has put me up against" Blair sighed**_

_**"Are you sure about this?" Dan asked as he bounced Nicholas on his leg as this little boy didn't tear his attention away "This dating thing, I mean I've seen the luggage" he said trying to initiate the topic slowly**_

_**"I'm ready. I mean I can't just wait around….I have to at least try, right?" Blair asked as she looked at Dan for some sort of approval "I can't let him have control over my life" she declared**_

_**"I know, I know. I just hope you're aware of what's going to be expected of you on this date" Dan told her "Guys are different now. We make it apparent what we want" he said as Blair sat in a bit of fear**_

_**"What does that mean?" Blair asked**_

_**"Means that the game has changed. Some guys aren't going to be patient for you to catch up" Dan said "I'm not trying to scare you, I just want you to be sure" he said as he secretly hoped that it was striking a bit of fear in her.**_

_**"I'm going. I need to go. I have to go" Blair said as if she was trying to pump herself up for the date before she rose to her feet.**_

_**"Okay then" Dan agreed to her sudden declaration "Did you pack condoms?" he asked**_

_**"Humphrey?" Blair asked in disbelief**_

_**"It's the new age" Dan laughed as Blair leaned in to kiss Nicholas on the side of his face**_

_**"Mommy loves you. I'll be home as soon as possible" Blair told her son as he continued to keep his attention on the television screen "Nicki, mommy is leaving. Can I get a kiss?" she asked as she waited for Nicholas to turn towards her, but found that he wasn't responding to her request**_

_**"He likes this stuff" Dan quickly told her as she turned to look at him with a bit of concern on her face "Go. We'll just hang out here until you get back" he said as he went to bouncing Nicholas on his leg again, while he himself got a few glances at Nicholas to see that no concern came to the little boy to look behind him, but didn't want to alarm Blair by his own suspicions. Getting up from her seat, Blair took the long walk towards the elevator. "Hey" he then called out causing Blair to look back at him as if she were a little girl.**_

_**"Yes, Humphrey?" Blair asked**_

_**"You'll be fine…with the whole dating thing, you'll be fine" Dan assured her as she gave a weak smile**_

_**"Okay" Blair sighed "But the code still applies" she said as Dan nodded**_

_**"Text means you'll be home early. Phone call, and I will bust my ass getting to you" Dan stated the rules**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

><p>Running her hand through her hair, Blair grew intrigued with each word that she read. Dan was literally nailing her and how she used to be to a tee, every bit of detail he noticed, every bit of detail she tried to hide he had written it so beautifully but tragically. It wasn't hard for her to keep up with what part in the past that Dan was referring to, but she also found herself eager to see what Dylan's take would be on the very things she was proud and ashamed of. Staring at the book, Blair hated that Dan had her eager for his words, it was like she needed to hear his words of how she was as some sort of approval. At times when she felt so needy, Blair huffed in irritation that Dan of all people was penning her depiction in a book. Just as Blair ran amuck in thoughts, Justine quickly entered the office with lunch in tow. Laying out the spread on the table, Blair was relieved that food had become her distraction.<p>

"So have you gotten to page forty eight?" Justine asked as she put her desired spices to her food

"I've all ready read that part" Blair muttered as she prepared her food

"And you have no effect? No feeling as if you need a cigarette break or something to please the unplanned sexual experience you've gained through reading pure words of eroticism" Justine questioned

"It scares me how attracted you are to Dan" Blair said as she got up from her seat on the sofa to throw away a packet of sauce "Maybe you're in love with him" she then stated

"I know I would be, question is are you?" Justine asked as a silence came between them "When is the last time you had sex?" she asked as Blair looked at her awkwardly "I'm talking a romp that has gotten you so hot and bothered that you plan ways for it to happen again?" she asked

"I'm not talking about this with you" Blair replied

"In the span of four years, how much sex have you had?" Justine asked

"I don't know?" Blair replied

"How do you not know if you've had sex or not? I mean was it self induced coma type of sex?" Justine questioned

"Not…why do you want to know?" Blair asked "What is me having sex going to do for you?….do not answer that" she stated before realizing the possible comebacks that Justine would've said

"I'm just trying to grasp the fact that you're unaware of having sex. That's the one activity that you kind of want to be awake for, less in case it's horrible, then I understand wanting to be asleep" Justine tried to reason "Who was this non sex partner then? Maybe I'll understand then" she asked as Blair just looked at her as if she couldn't reveal such a detail so freely "C'mon, I tell you my sexual partners" she stated

"All of which I don't ask about or care to know" Blair replied "Besides, it'd be irrelevant to the subject" she said

"Actually it'd be fitting because if you have no arousal over page forty eight, then your downtown area needs to be examined for possible delays" Justine said

"Page forty eight was an exagerration, a huge exaggeration of something that never happened" Blair stated

"It sure felt like it did. I mean Clair and Dylan passionately making love, giving in to their desires…that spells sexy. If it's an exaggeration, then he can exaggerate me into his next novel, I need a could page turner" Justine said "Now stop stalling, who was it?" she asked yet again

"First and foremost, I feel like I have to state that it was a string of circumstances that lead to the non sex…" Blair began to say

"Yeah, yeah. Just cough up who you almost bumped headboards with?" Justine asked as Blair took a moment to collect herself "C'mon Waldorf" she groaned

"We almost had sex….Dan and I…." Blair blurted out as Justine nearly choked on her food that she had stuffed into her mouth only to spit out by the revelation.

"Liar!" Justine coughed

"I never lied. I just never told because it's not necessary for you to know my sex life" Blair babbled as Justine continued to cough up her food before finally gaining her composure.

"Something is wrong with you" Justine said in between breaths

"I didn't want to talk about this" Blair reasoned

"Oh, you're talking about it. I've insinuated so many sexual jokes, and all this time you've had the real deal….you will talk because I will make you" Justine told her

"We almost had sex!" Blair declared

"You don't deserve a vagina!" Justine then declared in response as Blair looked at her strangely for the statement

"That's mature of you!" Blair replied

"It's the truth. You're the only woman I know, who's vagina and her tonsils have something in common….they both aren't necessary to survive" Justine told her "Now start talking" she then said trying to coerce Blair into admitting.

"It was a year ago…" Blair said as Justine felt pangs of hurt inside of her

"So close, and yet you keep this from me" Justine wept silently to herself

"It wasn't exactly passionate and all like Clair and Dylan. It just…it just was" Blair said as she thought back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Waves of madness have encompassed the Upper Eastside, it seems like at every turn there is heart ache to be had. My relationship with Sabrina has reared it's ugly head, when I thought I had found love with my childhood friend, don't ask how it starts but I can assure it ends badly. I hate that my love for Sabrina has caused me to ignore the better judgment of that she might not be ready to fully commit. Sabrina and I have discussed the possibility of getting back together, but she seems a bit hesitant, mixed with eagerness. Clair and Charlie have reached the full extent of their tumultuous relationship that I feel as if she's only trying to beat the inevitable. Charlie may be the love she's never had, but it's painfully obvious that their love is not the love she's looking for. I find myself pondering about Clair because in some cases, we're alike. We want to believe in the people we claim to be head over heels for, when deep down we feel like we're trying to squeeze as much time out of a clock as possible. We want to be loved by these people because we feel their love has been the soundtrack to some of he defining moments of our lives, so like Clair, I'm he victim of a relationship that has so many question marks. Oddly enough, I think Clair will survive because even though she may not know this at times, she's stronger than she appears to be.<strong>_

_**- "The Insider" Chapter Ten.**_

_**[Age Three]**_

_**Holding the thin piece of clothe in her hand, Blair focused in on the small piece of cloth as if it were the only thing. Doing her best, Blair concentrated and concentrated on this think piece of paper as if she was trying to find some sort of understanding of it all. Staring a this cloth, Blair cursed a herself for not being able to connect to what were the clear symptoms. Tearing his attention away from staring out the window, Dan couldn't help but notice the small war that Blair was fighting within herself as all they could do was sit and wait. Sit and wait. Wait and sit. That seemed to be the only two options they had. Walking over towards the chair beside her, Dan placed his hand on top of hers only to find that it was no comfort to her. Clenching her eyes shut, Blair tried to let it sooth her, but she couldn't find it within herself to let his soothing touch seep through. Just as Dan began to ponder ways to get through to her, Dr. Sawyer walked in to take his seat at his desk.**_

_**"Sorry to have kept you waiting" Dr. Sawyer told them as he began to shuffle through papers on his desk before getting to his papers on Nicholas.**_

_**"It's fine" Blair said trying to hold her emotions together "I just want to know about my son….is he okay? Is this just paranoia kicking in? I just want to know about Nikki" she asked**_

_**"Yes" Dr. Sawyer said as he looked on at Dan first as if he wanted Dan to comfort her "I've reviewed all the test results, and your son has a developmental disorder" he told them as Blair quickly covered her mouth in horror by the news. It all seemed so deafening to hear that her perfectly normal baby boy had a disorder of any kind.**_

_**"Are we talking about autism of some kind?" Dan asked as he tried to remain strong**_

_**"Yes, he has what is called Aspergers Syndrome. It explains his fixation on things and his inability to do social interactions" Dr. Sawyer said at they both just seemed to drown out the words that he was saying as they both were in a state of shock just trying to keep it together.**_

_**Since returning from the doctor's office, Dan and Blair had said little to each other on the car ride back to the hotel. Avoiding most of the calls that were coming in from friends and family, Dan and Blair had come to appreciate that the specialist was in Atlanta, Georgia so they wouldn't have to deal with all the questions. Nicholas had been a bit fussy, which was understandable since all of the testing had left him irritated. As soon as they got back to the hotel room, Dan had put Nicholas down to sleep in his room before he just sat looking on at the little boy for a few moments that felt like hours. All Dan could do was stare at this little boy, just wondering how something so beautiful could've developed wrong at any part of his life. It'd be a lie to say that part of him felt guilt through some unknown reason, but at this point Dan was just trying to comprehend all that comes with Aspergers syndrome. Who knew paying too much attention could be bad for you? He asked himself a million times over and over throughout the span of learning. Clenching back the tears that were coming as he just sat by the boys bedside, Dan knew that being angry at the unforeseen would do little to help the little boy he had vowed to protect with his life. Getting up from his seat, Dan leaned over to kiss the boy on the top his head before he quickly fled the room. Heading towards the bedroom, Dan couldn't help but hear the sounds of clinking glasses come from laundry room of the penthouse suite that they were in. Slowly creeping in, Dan could see Blair sitting on the floor with a cup beside her as she drank the numerous bottle of alcohol that the hotel had provided them. Typically Dan would've been upset, but with the day that they had, he had no room to judge. Closing the door behind him, Dan sat beside her on the floor as she looked on at the pamphlets that the doctors had given them.**_

_**"I think we should get a third opinion" Blair said as she rested her head up against the washer "I've looked on line and they've got some clinics in Boston, and I think that Serena's dad could pull some strings for us to go see this…Dr. Schwan…." she said as Dan took a moment to access what she had requested of him "I know you're work schedule is crazy, so I could push a few things back and take him out there for a week or so until the testing is complete, then you could come out when you're done with your book tour" she went on to say**_

_**"Okay. Are you planning on going tomorrow or something?" Dan asked as he went along with what she was saying**_

_**"I could get a flight out as early as the morning" Blair told him "They only offer certain tests, but they're linked with another facility in Oregon that can finish off the tests, so I could spread it out to where we fly to Boston from here then to Oregon" she said as she reached over to grab her lap top "I'd book the red eye, but he needs his rest. I think the six o'clock would do good. That's good timing, right?" she asked him with pleading eyes "Six is good?" she then asked again**_

_**"Blair" Dan said as he attempted to take the lap top from her slowly so that she could pay attention to him**_

_**"Six is bad, I mean any one could get that slot. I should…I should get the two o'clock, I know he'll be mad for waking him, but we have to jump on this slot" Blair said as she continued to look on**_

_**"Blair" Dan said once again trying to grab the lap top**_

_**"Then I could also look for you a flight because he'll need you there. He doesn't quite seem to find me comforting, which is understandable since I don't seem to grasp the etiquette of doctors or care to" Blair babbled on as Dan looked on at the brunette slowly unravel "Do you ever wonder why all the doctors we've seen in this field are men? No offense to males, but I think what would be best if we get a female doctor, it's no secret that females are smarter in some capacities. I mean these male doctors deliver the news then throw out pamphlets at you like you're suppose to be grateful that there is a single sheet of paper, folded into three's that can briefly list all the ways your child will never have a normal life" she babbled before she stopped to take a moment to take it all in "So I want a female doctor. I want someone that is qualified, and can make him…I don't want a male doctor" she turned to tell Dan as all he could see was the tears welling up in her eyes.**_

_**"We can look for a female doctor" Dan assured her "But I still don't think that will change anything….I think we should accept…" he began to say**_

_**"Don't you think it's ridiculous that they can diagnose someone for being smart….Nicholas is smart, and then this….I mean what's the diagnosis for the idiots of the world?" Blair questioned "What's the problem for being so dumb? Why is it a problem to be smart and intellectual?" she asked**_

_**"Nothing is wrong with that. Nothing is wrong with him, he's just…he's different" Dan replied**_

_**"Because he's smart" Blair concluded "Because he can grasp the concepts that kids twice his age can't, then that makes him different?" she asked as tears streamed down her face**_

_**"Blair, we've seen the signs. You and I may have been scared to say it, but we've seen the signs" Dan said hesitantly**_

_**"No, that's not true. He's been sheltered, we've all been sheltered at one point to the point where we find solace somewhere else. He finds his in books about Princes….maybe this is my fault? Maybe I should've told him about Louis?" Blair said as she began to question herself "I mean he deserved to know the whole ordeal with that…" she said**_

_**"He's too young to know about the paternity drama. You and I know the truth, and that won't change the outcome" Dan sighed**_

_**"But if he knew the truth….Humphrey, he's crying out for answers and I have them. All he wants is truth and fact, which I should give him because he can clearly grasp things" Blair reasoned as a glimmer of hope came over her that this could all be solved by a simple conversation over her past transgressions while Nicholas was in her womb**_

_**"There's no clear cut sign of it being genetic" Dan replied**_

_**"Difficult pregnancy then, I was in that car accident with Chuck" Blair quickly replied**_

_**"Blair" Dan said as Blair continued to babble on**_

_**"The doctor said that there are cases that high percentages that caused damage during the pregnancy…I mean, I wasn't exactly the picture perfect follower when it came to the first few months of his existence. I could've lost him that night, and now…now he could be dealing with the repercussions of that night…" Blair continued to ramble**_

_**"No! No! No! stop it! Just stop it!" Dan yelled as he grew tired of her reasoning as he himself couldn't stop his emotions "Now this may suck, but it's the hand that we've been dealt. Nicholas has a developmental disorder…" he began to say**_

_**"Nothing is wrong with my son! I refuse to label him as some walking disorder because he's too smart or because he chooses to not interact with kids that prefer picking their noses. He chooses to be different because that's his personal preference, not because science made him that way" Blair declared as she rose to her feet only to find Dan cutting her off**_

_**"So what next? Who do we blame next? What logic from your past are you going to throw out to avoid this? What state do we fly to next? How many more tests do you need in order to realize that there is something?" Dan asked as he wouldn't let her pass him**_

_**"However many possible because I don't buy it!" Blair yelled**_

_**"Because you don't want to. You don't want to accept that the child you bore is any thing less than perfect" Dan stated**_

_**"He's perfect in every way to me. He's normal. He's healthy. He's everything other kids wish they were, but yet something is wrong with him….I don't understand that, I don't…I won't understand because it's bullshit" Blair said through clenched teeth as she tried to stop herself from crying**_

_**"Yeah, it's bullshit. I agree with you, but we can't keep flying across the world hoping for something that we both know is there…" Dan said as Blair shook her head in disbelief "I know you're….I'm hurting too, I feel the same way, but we have to move forward and do what's best for him…" he said before Blair tried to push her way past him**_

_**"I don't want talk about this" Blair said as she tried to push past him but found he was too strong to move**_

_**"No, we need to talk" Dan reasoned as Blair struggled with him before she finally began to punch him all over "If it helps then do it. Let it out. Let it out" he told her as she fought against him with all her might until she slowly broke down in to tears. Sobbing up against his chest, Blair did her best to keep herself together but found that being wrapped in Dan's arms didn't allow her to do such a task.**_

_**Standing up in the laundry room, Dan and Blair both dealt with the news in their own ways as they just held on tight to each other for what felt like hours. Listening to Blair's sobs broke Dan to his core as all he wished for was some sort of way to make this all go away. A piece of Dan had blamed Blair, but he knew that it was the part of him that just wanted to blame anything at that point rather than rational logic kicking in. Finally coming to a point where she feared that she had soaked Dan's shirt with her tears, Blair slowly backed up to find that she was a mere centimeter away from his face. For all that she had been dealing with, Blair finally saw the pain that was on Dan's face as he too had been holding in how he felt. Finding some bit of solace in seeing the same pain in his face, Blair felt as if a piece of her was at ease and her inhibitions had gone from the moment. Pressing her forehead up against his, Dan could feel her heartbeat racing at a thousand miles per minute as he could feel her breath against his skin. Slowly leaning in, Blair captures his lips with hers. Hesitantly breaking the kiss, Dan looked to see if this was all just a dream as he couldn't imagine that Blair would kiss him, but recognizing that she wanted to continue. Dan shed any moral fiber in him before he hungrily kissed her.**_

_**Not wanting to break the intensity of their kiss, Dan bent down slightly to pick her up to put on the washer as he stepped in between her legs. Moans escaped her as Blair allowed Dan free access to devour her neck in his pursuit. Tugging at his shirt, Blair began to hate that he had grown accustomed to the button ups that fit him so well, as all she wanted was to relieve him of his shirt. Breaking his concentration on her neck, Dan quickly pulled her blouse over her head before their lips once again collided. Wrapping her legs tightly against his waist, Blair finally stripped him of his shirt before tossing it to the side so that she could get back to kissing him. Growing frustrated with the vertical limitations, Dan picked Blair up off the washer as he struggled to carry her towards the room that they had shared.**_

_**Falling back on to the bed, Blair wasted no time in pulling Dan on top of her as their lips connected feverishly. Racing to pull each others clothes off, Blair felt as if she just needed to feel something else other than the pain she was in at the moment. Blair's hands ran wildly through his hair as there was little privacy between the two of them, but the tension of their bodies spoke louder more than ever as they couldn't deny what they both wanted. Undoing the buckle of his belt, Blair began loosened it up before Dan laid on top of her to once again kiss her. Kissing hungrily for some time, Dan slowed down his feverish attacks as he felt as if he needed to be a bit more gentle with her. Deeping the kiss, Dan pinned her hands back towards the headboard before he once again kissed at her neck. Taking his time with indulgences, Dan could hear tiny whimpers come from Blair as he stopped in his tracks. Turning to look at her, Blair looked over at the wall to avoid Dan's look as she wanted to hide the fact that she was crying. Feeling as if this was only his luck going against him, Dan let out a sigh as he brushed away the strands of hair from Blair's face as she cried. Rolling off of her, Dan pulled her close towards him as she just cried. Dan knew that he would've liked to take the next step in their relationship, but it wasn't the time, not when they both needed comfort in dealing with the news they had learned about Nicholas. Tonight, Dan knew sex wasn't what she needed, she needed her friend.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Curled up in the fetal position, Justine rocked back and forth as she let out silent tears. Torn out of her reverie by the sounds of her assistant, Blair looked over to see Justine taking the almost sexual encounter harder than she could've imagined. Grabbing the nearest pillow on the sofa, Blair through it at Justine to catch her attention as Justine just blocked her attempts. Finally gaining her composure, Justine straightened herself up as she began to process what she was about to say to Blair. Getting up from her seat, Blair closed the book before picking it up to look on at the front cover of it. For a moment, Blair was in total disbelief that Dan had managed to capture so much of her, but then again Blair had come to accept even now more than ever, that Dan knew her, Dan understood the parts of her that not even Chuck had come to understand.

"I'm sorry for being a bit emotional, I just find it hard to believe that you almost have hot laundry room sex to you crying" Justine reasoned "You crying made me cry, and not because I felt for you…well not in that sense, but I just….I wish you would stop locking yourself in this non sexual dungeon" she said

"You're missing the point. That night, we had just found out about Nicholas having Aspergers, and I was mad and frustrated. Having sex with Dan wouldn't have done any favors for the both of us….it would've made things worse, it would've been comfort sex" Blair sighed "The next morning was awkward enough as is, we just basically chalked that up as a close call that didn't need to happen" she said

"I get that, but surely you had to have seen the signs? Dan loves you. I have yet to know the whole history that is you and him, but I know that he loves you. No guy puts his life on hold for one hell of a friendship" Justine reasoned

"Yeah well I thought he did" Blair replied "I thought a lot of things" she sighed

"And he's been all those things, he's just held a lot back from you as to what he really wanted. Dan is still the same guy, he's just a guy that's been in love with you for quite some time" Justine said

"He's also a guy that's been in waiting for four years. I mean what if all this time he's wanted more then what we are?" Blair questioned

"And would that be wrong of him?" Justin asked "Look, somewhere along this messy love story, you met a guy that you thought would love you and be your white knight, and he didn't. Then in this love story you had this friend that swore to protect you from all danger because that was just in his nature to do so, but along the way this noble friend developed strong feelings for you. Now your knight is gone, and you've spent your fairytale with the noble that you had no clue loved you. Point being to all this, somewhere along the line you stopped believing in that fairytale because the character you picked left, but fairytales don't have one typical ending, they have many. Maybe your fairytale has a different ending, and maybe it's with a different person? It may or may not be Dan, but that doesn't mean you should just give up on love all together" she told her

"I don't want to lose him" Blair said as tears filled her eyes "The whole time I was reading his book, I kept thinking that someone actually got me. That someone actually saw me, and at times I hated what he saw, but in my mind I know that I'm not his Sabrina or the girls that he usually falls for. I keep reading his book to find some thing in there that would make this all so trivial and misunderstanding, but I don't want to lose him" she said "I depend on him so much…I trust him with my son…" she began to say.

"And why is that?" Justine asked "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You turn to him, you depend on him, you allow him to adopt your son….why? What reason do you have to put so much faith in Dan?" she asked

"Because…I know he'll be there for me. I just know that like I know the sky is blue. I can't explain it" Blair reasoned

"You just have to decide what is he in your life" Justine said "You have to start looking at everything, and realize that you deserve to be loved" she said

"And what if I never love him? What if I can't love him the way he clearly loves me?" Blair asked

"That's a whole lot of what if's for something that never even began" Justine replied "Do you have any kind of feelings for him?" she then asked as Blair sat silently for a moment "If you do, then talk to him. Figure it out…you owe that to yourself before it's too late" she told her

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clair and Charlie have had their tragic ending, but yet they still try for more than their hearts can bare. Clair and I have spent much time together, talking and actually sharing mutual likes over things I never thought another in the Upper Eastside would like. I've come to enjoy our time, which is odd because I should despise it. Clair in short can be demanding, but it's what she demands of me that makes me prone to understand her. She's a hopeless romantic, but it's only because she views love as a fairytale, not a tragedy. I find that to be an oxymoron seeing as her relationship with Charlie grows to be that of a epic tragedy to those around them, but some self induced haze of the perfect romance to them. I've come to appreciate Clair enough to know that she deserves more, she deserves happiness, she deserves to know that a guy can love all of her flaws and her vulnerabilities. Clair has begun to tackle the process of being an independent woman or as she comes to call it "Powerful Woman", and I have to say, I hope she gets there, but not for the sake of Charlie, but for herself because I know she'll be all the better for it.<strong>_

_**- "The Insider" Chapter Twelve.**_

Closing the book, Blair had finally reached it's end as she couldn't help but smile weakly. Although she cringed at parts, Blair felt as if Clair was the person she could learn to accept and love. Clair was for the most part the character that was easily rootable, but through the words of Dylan, Clair was just a girl making sense of world filled with sex, lies, and scandal. Looking on at the book, Blair couldn't believe that one book had made her feel so much in the course of one day to the point where she began to wonder what Dan or even Dylan saw of her now. Was Clair the object of Dylan's affection all along? She asked herself as she compared her role to Sabrina. As she went back in forth from what was written and what actually was, Blair began to come to the ultimate realization of what had been in front of her all along.

**Give me love like her,'cause lately I've been waking up alone,**

**Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,**

**Told you I'd let them go,**

**And that I'll fight my corner,**

**Maybe tonight I'll call ya,**

**After my blood turns into alcohol,**

**No, I just wanna hold ya.**

_**[Age One]**_

_**"Now, is there any one person to blame for this colic. I mean if we had to place more shame on one person in this room, who would it be?" Blair asked the doctor while he examined Nicholas.**_

_**"No one is to blame for a baby having colic" The doctor laughed**_

_**"So it's normal?" Blair asked to be on the sure side**_

_**"It's perfectly normal" The doctor smiled giving Blair the reassurance she needed "Next time, to avoid the midnight run to emergency, you should call the nurses hotline. I'll have the nurse come back in to give you some details, and we'll set up a follow up, okay" he told Dan and Blair before he left the room**_

_**"You scared the crap out of me!" Blair said as she hit Dan on the arm once the doctor left**_

_**"I told you we didn't need to go to the doctors. It would've saved the trip, and you fashion embarrassment" Dan said Nicholas laughed at the two bickering**_

_**"You purposely hid my shoes" Blair stated**_

_**"Yes, because I love seeing your puppy slippers. They're kind of hot by the way, I saw the security eyeing you" Dan teased as Blair hit him on the arm "Tell mommy we love her slippers" he laughed as he played with the baby**_

_**"Well thank you for indulging my need to panic and freak out" Blair told him as she kissed Nicholas on the side of his face**_

_**"You're a first time parent, I think you'll freak out over anything" Dan reasoned "But, I'll gladly take the midnight trips to the hospital if it puts you at ease" he smiled at her**_

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**

**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**

**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**

_**[Age Two]**_

_**"Humphrey, sit still" Blair instructed him as Dan grimaced at the thought of having to pose for holiday pictures "Nicholas is acting better than you, and he's a two year old" she then pointed out**_

_**"Because he doesn't know any better. I hate taking pictures, you know this" Dan stated**_

_**"Yes, but this is picture for Nicholas. These pictures will show Nicholas that we are some odd family, but a family none the less" Blair told him**_

_**"Then get a Polaroid, and take them to a local Target store" Dan suggested**_

_**"I'm glad your sense humor managed to stay in one piece as you've ducked and messed up your hair…I swear Humphrey, this G-fro thing isn't working for you" Blair told him as she attempted to smooth his hair out**_

_**"Don't touch" Dan said as he once again ducked her**_

_**"Humphrey!" Blair said as he got up to get away from her advances, using Nicholas as his shield while the photographer looked on at them as he stood by his camera waiting "I swear I will cut it off in your sleep!" she declared as she continued her chase of him**_

**Give me love like never before,'cause lately I've been craving more,**

**And it's been a while but I still feel the same,**

**Maybe I should let you go,**

**You know I'll fight my corner,**

**And that tonight I'll call ya,**

**After my blood is drowning in alcohol,**

**No I just wanna hold ya.**

_**[Age Three]**_

_**"Do you understand what I said?" Blair asked as she couldn't help but let her frustrations show to her son. In her mind, telling Nicholas about his syndrome had gone easier, but with her own confusion to the reasons as to why he had to be different, Blair found that she couldn't fake accept the circumstances. Though she didn't mean to show her stress, Dan could see that Blair was still dealing with the fact that Nicholas had Aspergers, and explaining only made her even more upset with what science had diagnosed her son as. Kneeling beside Blair, Dan knew that she needed help and just wanted to make it through this conversation in tact.**_

_**"Hey, you know when we watch that movie about Prince William, they always say he's different?" Dan asked**_

_**"Because he's a prince" Nicholas replied**_

_**"That's right. There are times where Prince William smiles and then are times when he's sad because sometimes his difference to those that are his age makes him feel alone…but then there's his mother, Princess…" Dan said as he began to struggle for the name**_

_**"Diana. Princess Diana. She's dead, died August 31, 1997. Princess of Wales" Nicholas said spouting out facts that should've made Blair proud, but in this moment it made her see that the very intellect he possessed was what was his symptom**_

_**"Yeah, well she loves him above all else not because he's royalty, but because she has this trait in her that is specifically meant to love him. So whenever you feel different or alone, know that your mother and I have a trait that is specifically meant to love you because we don't see your differences, we see you. Now doctors may tell you about this difference that you have, but just know that being different is not bad, it makes you special, it makes you among the rare that see the world in different shades" Dan said as he tried to hold it together**_

_**"You mean those like Bill Gates, Sir Isaac Newton, Albert Einstein…their difference is mine as well" Nicholas concluded**_

_**"Yeah, their difference is yours as well. But no matter what people tell you, you can be anything you want. So whatever you want, be that because I'd rather you be something you're proud of than something you're ashamed of" Dan told him as Blair couldn't help but cry to herself while Dan mustered through with all his might with Nicholas looking on at him as if he was reading Dan.**_

_**"I know what I want to be" Nicholas whispered after a few moments of thought**_

_**"What do you want to be?" Dan asked**_

_**"I want…I want to be a prince" Nicholas said as confident as ever while Dan looked back at Blair to see that she was slowly but surely amazed with his desire. Covering her mouth to shield any expression that might make her son think she was against his wishes, Blair could only hope she'd make it through before eventually giving in to the tears that were ready to fall like heavy rain. Turning back to look at Nicholas, Dan got lost in a stare before he finally looked up at the boy.**_

_**"Then there we have it, you're the little prince" Dan smiled through the tears**_

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**

**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**

**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**Give a little time to me, or burn this out,**

**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**

**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**[End of Flashback]**

Hearing the door open, Blair quickly hid the book behind the pillow before she quickly rose to her feet. Immediately walking in before Dan, Blair just laughed to herself as Nicholas wore his crown so proudly that Dan had bought for him at a hobby collection store. Blair knew that if it were up to Nicholas, then he'd never take off his crown for anything. Heading up to his room, Nicholas knew without hearing it from his mother that he'd have to get washed up. Lugging in his golf clubs that were recently purchase, Dan was more than happy to relieve himself of the overbearing bag as he threw it in the hallway closet. Finding enjoyment in how Dan went all out for his day of golf, Blair couldn't but look on at his attire wishing that Dan would rock the polo shirts more often since his body was toned enough to pull them off. Noticing that she even saw Dan as toned, Blair immediately tore herself out of that reverie.

"Hey, where've you been all day? I've been calling you like crazy for this golf lingo crap" Dan said as he flopped down on the sofa

"I had a busy day. Mock ups and all" Blair told him

"Oh, explains a lot" Dan replied

"How'd golfing go?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter

"Tiger Woods, I am not, but I did exceptional" Dan laughed "Dennis just wanted to talk sports in general, so thankfully that saved me. When it doubt, talk about the Yankees and why the hell we can't win a World Series. So you're husband did very good today in carrying on this charade" he said

"Thanks again. I should've told you" Blair apologized

"No worries, I actually had fun. Nicki had fun as well" Dan stated

"You took him? What'd he think of that change?" Blair asked

"He thought the golf cart was a chariot, so it was all good after that" Dan laughed

"So you clearly had it under control, good job" Blair said as a moment of silence came between them

"Aww, my book" Dan groaned, which sent Blair into a fit of nervousnesss

"What do you mean? what about your book?" Blair asked as she leaned up against the pillow that was hiding the book

"I forgot to send in the chapters I completed to Alessandra, and I'm sure she's going to chew me out over it" Dan said

"Oh, that book" Blair sighed a sigh of relief

"What book did you think I was talking about?" Dan asked

"That book you were talking about….I know you had been working on it, so I was just worried for you" Blair said finding a good reason

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dan asked

"Yes, I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Good" Blair quickly replied "I mean are you okay?" she then asked

"I'm fine" Dan laughed

"Do you think we should talk about anything? I mean I've recently learned something, that I think maybe you would know more about" Blair said

"Oh, and what's that?" Dan asked as Blair took a moment to think

"You know, the thing you kept from me. The thing that you haven't told me" Blair said

"And what's that? I'm pretty sure I've told you everything" Dan said

"Dan, c'mon. Just tell me, then we can talk about it" Blair said "I'm ready to talk about it" she stated

"I'm glad you are, but I have no clue what you're alluding to" Dan said as he looked at her with confusion. Realizing that Dan had no idea as to what she was talking about, Blair knew that honesty had to come in to play in order for them to move forward.

"I wasn't honest with you about today….I lied about being busy" Blair told him as she played with her hands "I spent the day doing something that I should've done a long time ago" she said

"Should I be concerned?….is this about Chuck?" Dan asked

"No, this has nothing to do about Chuck" Blair replied "This has to do with you and me….Dan, I want to talk about…" she began to say before the doorbell rang. Turning his attention towards the door, Dan looked on at his watch to realize what time it was.

"Sorry, I completely forgot that I had made plans with Sara" Dan told her as he got up from his seat "Can we talk tomorrow? I promise I will set aside tomorrow as our day to talk" he asked her

"Yeah, that's fine. Tomorrow" Blair smiled weakly knowing that the moment had left

"You sure?" Dan asked

"Humphrey, you're practically walking to the door. I'm pretty sure you've made it clear where you're going" Blair said

"No, I will stay if you want me to" Dan said stopping dead in his tracks while the doorbell rang. Getting up from her seat, Blair walked over towards the door to open it

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting" Blair said as she greeted Sara "Come in" she said as she stepped out of the way to let Sara in.

"No worries. Nice to meet you" Sara smiled as Blair shook her hand

"Hey" Dan smiled at Sara "Can I see you in the kitchen really quick?" he then asked Blair with a bit of smile on his face

"No, you two need to go on whatever you had planned for the night. I will see you tonight or maybe not…have fun, and don't do anything stupid" Blair told Dan

"Okay, yes ma'am" Dan smiled "I promise you that we will finish this" he said as he slowly followed behind Sara "Give Nicki a kiss for me" he then stated before he walked out while Blair stood by the door watching him leave with Sara

"Another time, another time" Blair sighed as she leaned up against the door frame before she finally realized that she was looking too much at Dan and his date.

* * *

><p>Sitting on he sofa, Charlie began to flip through pages of her magazine anxiously as she still hadn't gotten use to the place quite yet. Tossing her magazine to the side, Charlie began to walk around and observe the collection of wines that Damien had gathered over the years. A bit surprised to see that Damien was a wine collector, Charlie felt a bit of relief to know that he wasn't as dark as he appeared to be. Thoughts of her last conversation with Dan had driven her crazy to the point where she felt as if she was going to lose it. Coming into the penthouse, Damien tossed his keys onto the counter while he flipped through the bills that had stacked up.<p>

"Where've you been?" Charlie asked sternly

"Out" Damien replied coldly before he flopped down across from her "Do we have a bundle of joy on the way?" he then asked sarcastically

"Shut up" Charlie replied "What's your plan? I'm tired of sitting up in the penthouse like I'm hiding out. I'm not some prisoner" she replied angrily

"Have I made you a prisoner? I thought with all the money you're racking up on my tab that you were living quite nicely" Damien replied

"Because I figured I might as well get some enjoyment here. Either you tell me or not?" Charlie asked

"You know what your problem is?" Damien asked as he leaned towards her "You think that you're some sort of love in his life. Dan doesn't give a shit about you. He fucked you, and now he wants nothing to do with you. So playing the whole I miss you card won't help because he doesn't miss you. Now, if you must know what I have planned….I have to say it's a brilliant plan that will get you want you want" he told her

"And this plan?" Charlie asked a bit intrigue

"I like to think of it as a female plan, you know females tend to have a way to get close without being detected" Damien smiled cunningly as he pulled his phone out before he received a text message with the bit of information that he needed

"A female plan? What does that mean?" Charlie asked a bit confused

"It means don't worry" Damien said as he looked on to see that Sara had sent him a confirming text message. "You should get to know a girl named Sara, she'll help you know the insides to the little abode they're living in together" he said as he rose to his feet. "Have a good night. There is work to be done…stop with the games, and get serious" he told her before he made his way down the hall.


	10. Let's Talk About Sex

**Chapter Nine- Let's Talk About Sex**

Loosening up his tie, Dan looked out at the play ground to see Nicholas interacting with a few of his classmates, whom he had managed to convert into his knights. A smile came to his face as there was nothing more that he liked to see than to see the little boy live in his world of great imagination with those that understood it along with him. Turning back towards the seat that was beside Blair, Dan took his place beside her as they waited for the school principal to make her way into the room. Running his hand through his hair, Dan couldn't help but notice a difference in Blair as she sat so cordially. The past couple of days, Blair had been acting weird as if she was on guard most of the time, but never once did she actually come out with what was going on with her. Dan had been eager to have the talk that they were supposed to have, but Blair had given the casual excuse of it being a trivial conversation that she had forgotten about.

"Serena called, she said that she was going to be in town for the premiere in two weeks" Dan mentioned as Blair just nodded

"Yeah, she sent me an e-mail along with tickets" Blair quickly replied

"Oh, okay. I just thought I'd share that bit of fact with you" Dan replied as he nodded in awkwardness

"Thank you for that fact" Blair told him nervously

"Are you okay?" Dan quickly followed "I mean you've been acting weird ever since that day you wanted to talk. Did I do something? Are you getting all stressed about my birthday party? Because I told you I didn't want to have a party to begin with" he said as Blair just shook her head

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about the line and everything…then this coming to the school with Nicholas" Blair sighed

"This is what has you thinking?" Dan laughed to himself as Blair glared at him for a moment

"You ask what's wrong and then you laugh? Gee, you're the perfect friend" Blair replied

"No, I don't mean to laugh. I just think you should waste your worry on stuff that you can't control. The line with Dennis will be perfect. Nicholas, whatever he has done or hasn't done, everything will be fine. So stop worrying" Dan told her as he placed his hand on top of hers

"For your information, you're birthday was planned by Justine" Blair told him

"Oh, God. This should be awkward and strange wrapped in one" Dan laughed as Blair couldn't help but laugh with him

"She wanted the theme of your party to center around you as in pictures of you everywhere" Blair laughed "Walls, napkins, plates, forks, cake…" she said

"And strangely enough, none of those items would make it to the party because they'd all end up at her house" Dan joked

"You know she carries two copies of the Insider with her in her purse. I've seen it" Blair laughed

"Really? Has she tried referencing the book to you?" Dan asked after a moment of silence came between them

"I've read the book" Blair replied softly as Dan looked at her for a moment. Words ran from his mouth as Dan struggled to find them. What did she think? Was she upset with her portrayal? Was she hurt? Were all questions that ran through his mind. Just as began to speak, the door opened with the school principal came walking through the door and over to her seat. Feeling as if the moment had fled, Dan was reluctant to turn his attention towards the principal as the pressing fact that Blair had just now read the book had spoke volumes to him.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. Children require so much" The Principal said

"That's fine, I think we were both just concerned as to why we were called here. Is something wrong?" Blair asked with concern all over her face

"No, no. I wanted to discuss something that has been brought to my attention in regards to Nicholas and another classmate" The Principal told them

"Another classmate? To my knowledge, I thought or know that Nicki has been getting along with his classmates" Dan replied

"It appears that he's taken a liking to a certain girl" The Principal mentioned

"Yes, I believe I know who you're referring to. Not that I know or have done anything to said girl" Blair said a bit hesitant bring up the girl Nicholas had liked in fear of being connected to the ice cream incident.

"What about the girl?" Dan asked "I mean we know he's had a crush" he stated

"Yes, well apparently his crush has lead to further knowledge on the subjects that are girls" The Principal said

"What other knowledge could he want? We talk about girls and feelings" Blair quickly replied as Dan caught on to what the Principal was trying to convey

"Oh….I don't think you've covered that type of conversation with him" Dan grasped as he leaned over to tell Blair

"What conversation does he need to have?…..oh, my God" Blair said before she began to realize what they both were referring to

"Our school librarian has informed me that Nicholas has asked in regards to books on the subject matter of sexual intercourse. He states that he wants to better understand it" The Principal said

"Did you talk to him about this or allude to this?" Blair asked as she turned to look at Dan

"No, I wouldn't talk about that with him at this young of an age" Dan quickly replied

"Please excuse us, we clearly have no idea as to where this came from. I know of a liking he had to a girl, but I in no way shape or form knew that it had grown to him learning about sex" Blair apologized to the Principal

"But has the topic been one in the household?" The Principal asked as both Dan and Blair grew uneasy

"I'm single, and he's dating. No sex has occurred between us, so sex is pretty much non existent in the house…sadly speaking" Blair replied as she slowly caught on to the fact that she had mentioned too much.

"Yes, well I wouldn't say sex is non existent. It's just not occurring with us" Dan said as he moved around uncomfortably in his chair.

"So you're having sex?" Blair turned to ask Dan, who gave an awkward face "As am I. I'm having sex as well because it's…very existent in me" she said awkwardly as if she was trying to match Dan

"With who?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

"I don't think your sex lives are the issues…" The Principal said only to find that she was completely tuned out in the discussion

"Oh, don't act like I haven't had sex. I have plenty of sex, I just don't flaunt it in your face" Blair told him

"Because there's nothing to flaunt. Blair, I know for a fact that you haven't had sex in the past four years" Dan told her

"Oh, so now you're in tune with my vagina….and I have you know that I too very much deserve to have one" Blair stated as the Principal sat in a bewildered silence as all she could do was look from Blair to Dan on their comments.

"No one is trying to take it away. I just think that if we're being honest, then we need to be honest all the way around" Dan replied

"So what? You want a gold star for having sex?" Blair questioned

"No, I was answering the question of sex not being non existent…" Dan began to say before Blair quickly interrupted

"Do you even know this Sara girl? I mean really, she gives you food at a restaurant and you just put her to sleep worthy status. What in your mind constitutes as decent enough to sleep with?" Blair asked

"Okay, now you make me seem like I just randomly hook up with people" Dan said "We've been dating, and I know you've been out of the game for a while, but dating does bring in the opportunity to have sex" he told her

"So any girl you date, she gets sex? So glad to hear you have standards" Blair said as she folded her arms in a huff while Dan just looked a her for a few moment before turning his attention back to the Principal

"I'm sorry about that. Just a simple case of the banter between us" Dan apologized

"Yes, I completely…don't understand, but if we could discuss…" The Principal began to speak before once again being cut off

"I thought you were the believer that sex meant something? I thought you believed in love being attached to sex" Blair quickly questioned

"Seriously, do we have to talk about this right now?" Dan asked

"You want to put honesty out there, then let's put it out. Sex and love, are they even registering with you now? When you say you love someone is that just irrelevant?" Blair asked

"It is when I'm not in love with someone" Dan replied "And by that I hope you don't think less of me because I greatly appreciate women and would never pass that behavior…" he quickly turned to tell the Principal

"Well! I'm just glad we've gotten to the truth of things. Sex and love are non existent to Mr. Dan Humphrey. So therefore, your declarations of love mean absolutely nothing because at the end of the day it's all about sex" Blair declared

"I didn't say that" Dan replied

"Oh, but you're thinking it. I read Humphrey pretty well to know that that stupid 'who me' look is saying I really mean this but I hope you don't catch on to what I actually mean" Blair said

"I have no idea what you just said" Dan replied with a bit of confusion on his face

"And that's perfectly fine because I think my answer has come. I, may not have sex but at least I take love seriously, which is more than I can say for you" Blair told him before she turned to look at the Principal. Sitting in utter confusion, the Principal was unsure of how to even carry on the meeting.

"It says here that you two are married…recently?" The Principal asked

"And we're so happy" Blair replied sarcastically

"Loving every second of it" Dan then added with his bit of sarcasm

"There's that word again, you must not mean that either" Blair replied as she added in another stab at Dan's earlier statement.

"Okay, now this just got awkward" The Principal said as she played with her fingers nervously as they both sat with folded arms.

* * *

><p>Coming into the house, Blair opened the door before Nicholas made his way inside of the house. Noticing that Dan was still walking towards the house, Blair waited until Dan was close enough to the door before she closed the door on him. Standing in surprise as all he could do was take in the darkened color oak of the door, Dan took a moment to compose himself before entering into the house as he knew that he was on Blair's bad list. Still thinking about what Blair had told him earlier about her reading the book, Dan concluded that her obvious anger was for her portrayal in the book. Wishing that they would've had this argument years ago since he first released the book rather than years later. Taking his jacket off, Dan put his jacket on the rack before he ran up the top of the stairs to see Nicholas tending to his usual routine of playing in his castle. Coming back down the stairs, Dan could hear the foot prints of Blair coming out of the kitchen, looking as if she was holding on so tightly to a grudge that she had against him.<p>

"Okay, let's have it out. Clearly you're upset about something, so let's have it out?" Dan suggested as he rolled his sleeves up

"I think you said all you needed to say back in the principal's office. All of which we have to discuss with Nicholas" Blair replied

"I'm not sharing this spat with Nicholas, especially as it pertains to who's having sex, and who isn't" Dan quickly replied

"There you go again! Yes, you have sex. Congratulations on that" Blair said as she clapped for Dan "Do you want stars?" she then asked

"I don't want anything. I just want to know why you're acting so weird? I mean you're clearly channeling some anger issues inside of you that I happen to be the brunt of" Dan reasoned "Wait, are you on that monthly cycle?" he then asked hoping that it was the reason before Blair grabbed the closest pillow to hit him with

"What type of question is that?" Blair said as she continued to whack him with the pillow

"One that deserved to be ask because you're acting crazy" Dan exclaimed as he grabbed the pillow away from Blair before she could get another hit in on him "Now can we please talk about whatever is bothering you, so you can stop using me as your punching bag?" he asked as he grabbed her hand to lead her over towards the sofa to take a seat "Is this about the book?" he asked as Blair took a seat across from him

"This has nothing to do with the book. This has to do with all the sex you're supposedly having that you want to throw in my face" Blair stated

"Then I'm sorry. My intention weren't to rub it in your face, I was just answering and I didn't stop to think how that would make you feel…" Dan began to reason

"Me? I don't feel anything if that's what you're alluding to. You can have sex with whomever you want, even if they clearly act like a little kid at times" Blair replied

"What? Sara doesn't act like a kid" Dan replied

"Her favorite meal is a lunch able, a lunch able Humphrey and she sucks on her thumb" Blair stated

"She was playing around" Dan defended

"Who jokes about sucking on their thumb?" Blair exclaimed

"Okay, so she has kiddy tendencies. What should that matter to you? You said you were okay with me dating and having a life outside of this house. So what? Does reading this book change that now?" Dan asked

"This isn't about the book. This is you, this is all about you" Blair exclaimed once again

"Then lets make it about the book because it's a bit odd that you all of sudden read the book then act weird around me. Why did you read it? I thought you were never going to read it, what made you change your mind to read it?" Dan asked

"Do I have to have a reason?" Blair asked after a moment of silence came between them

"For you, yes. You read the book, not just any book, but the book" Dan reasoned "And I have to say….I need to know why?" he asked

"Because….because I overheard you the other night" Blair said "On the phone you were talking to someone, and you said that you were in love with…." she said as Dan shook his head in disbelief

"Oh, God" Dan muttered to himself as he clenched his eyes shut in disbelief "Of all the ways to find out, that's how you find out" he said to himself

"So it's true. You…you're in love with me?" Blair asked as Dan struggled to look at her "Humphrey, look at me" she pleaded "Do you, do you love me?" she asked

"Does it matter?" Dan asked "I mean my feelings for you….I care about you, you know this" he said

"Yes, but care and love are completely different things. Either you care about me or you love me?" Blair asked

"What do you think?" Dan quickly asked her in response "In your heart of hearts, what do you think I feel about you?" he asked

"I don't know, which is why this is all so confusing. I thought you were my best friend, but I didn't know that you loved me as more" Blair replied

"You had to, it was written all over my face. Everyone saw it, so don't act so surprised that you didn't know" Dan told her

"I thought you did all of those things for me because you wanted to, because you were being my friend….not because you were expecting something in return" Blair said

"I didn't expect anything. For the longest, I knew you loved Chuck. I know you still love him" Dan replied

"No, I actually don't. I may love him, but I'm not in love with him like I once was" Blair said as Dan sat shocked by what she had just stated to him "That's what I wanted to tell you that night, you know before we got into the big argument. I realized that I wasn't that girl anymore, and I realized it because of you" she said as a moment of silence came between them as they were both trying to grasp what they were saying to each other

"So, you two are over? You're done with the Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck deal?" Dan questioned

"I wouldn't say that to that extent, but nothing romantically is going to happen between us" Blair replied

"I'm sorry, what does that mean?" Dan asked

"He'll always have a place in my heart, just like Serena will always have a place in your heart, but I don't or am not in love with him because along the way of these roller coaster years, I grew up. I learned that the love I had with Chuck, it was all consuming and pain, but mostly it wasn't the love I pictured. I want pure and simple, and we were never going to be that" Blair sighed as she told him

"So what does that mean for us?….is there even an us?" Dan asked with a bit of confusion

"I don't know" Blair sighed before she groaned in frustration "I just feel like you should've been honest with me. I feel like you side swiped me with this and I have no real thought to the subject" she said

"It's actually quite simple" Dan laughed in disbelief as a part of him felt like even though she free for the taking, she was still not on the same page as he was "Either you have feelings for me or not" he concluded

"And if I'm unsure, then what? Because…I've only seen you as my friend. I love you as my friend, I haven't explored loving you as something else" Blair said trying to be as open with Dan as possible

"And that's fine" Dan said after taking a few moments to collect his thoughts "My love or the declaration wasn't meant to force you to love me back. It was meant to state what I felt or am trying to get over, I was in love with you. But like you, I've come to realize that I have grown up. Loving from a far is, well it's a bit pathetic…" he said as he let out a little laugh that pulled on her heart strings

"It's not pathetic. I don't want you to think it's pathetic" Blair reasoned

"Oh, but it is" Dan laughed as Blair felt the pangs of guilt come over her

"See, this is why I didn't want to do this…I didn't want to hurt you" Blair groaned

"No, don't look at it like that" Dan said as he grabbed her hands to put in his hands "I'm fine. We're fine. I've stopped expecting you to see me as this guy that, I don't know….I'm moving on from all the love stuff, and now…I just want find that person that I can be in love with" he told her

"But I feel bad. I feel horrible" Blair said as tears filled her eyes

"Don't. I appreciate you telling me how you feel, and us finally talking about this. My only wish was that we could've had this conversation years ago, so I could get over you Waldorf" Dan laughed towards the end so that he could ease the tension "All I want is for you to throw me a party with lots of friends and family present. Then maybe finding me that girl to share that birthday kiss with because I think if you find that girl that has your seal of approval then I'm sure she'll be a keeper" he smiled

"If I find this girl then you might have to step your game up Humphrey" Blair laughed softly

"Yeah, maybe so" Dan laughed as he leaned in to give her a hug as he held on tight to her, longer than he should for any hug to be justified as a hug between friends. Struggling with the placement of her face, Blair struggled as tears welled up in her eyes as a single tear drop fell from her face. Taking him in, Blair knew that it was what she had to do, she had to give him the freedom that he so graciously deserved from her. Pulling back from their hug, Dan looked down at his hands for a moment before he found the strength to look at her "I know that I said I'm going to move on from all the love stuff with you, but I won't forget it because I did love you. I like to believe that if a biography was ever written about me that they would say he loved a truly remarkable woman in that of Blair Waldorf. Sometimes loving someone isn't about the expectations of being loved back, sometimes loving someone gives you the courage to see what they see in you and know that you can be that person to no faults." he told her

"And that right there, Dan Humphrey, is the reason you'd be perfect for any girl. I promise I will give you a birthday that you will never forget, I promise you that" Blair smiled as she gave him yet another hug before she got up to head upstairs. Watching her climb the stairs, Dan began to feel a nudge against his back before he began to see that it was his book. Blair must've hidden it, Dan thought to himself as he looked on a the book for a moment before he got up and walked into the kitchen with it in hand. Giving it one final glance, Dan stepped on the leverage that opened the trash can before he tossed the book in the trash.

"So long Dylan and Clair, it was a fun illusion while it lasted, but this is reality" Dan said as he looked on at the book become engulfed in last nights pasta.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the mirror, Nicholas brushed his hair to the side as he prepared himself for bed. Finding that a strand was out of place, Nicholas messed his hair up to begin the task of brushing his hair to his liking. Making his way inside the boys bedroom, Dan was glad to see that Nicholas was just about done with his usual routine of brushing his hair. Taking a seat on the chair next to his bed, Dan waited patiently for Nicholas to join him as all he could do was play over the earlier conversation he had with Blair. Dan of course knew that four years had been too long to hope for someone to love you back or even carry some bit of an emotion towards him, but Dan just always envisioned the ending to have some sort of a beginning between them. Getting lost in the tragic ending of something that never began, Dan hadn't even noticed Nicholas making his way towards his bed, dressed in his pajamas. Helping him get into the bed, Dan pulled the covers back to the exact degree that Nicholas like it at before Nicholas climbed in. Finding a comfortable spot in his bed, Nicholas looked over at Dan to see that he was lost in thought.<p>

"Something plagues you" Nicholas said as he noticed the expression on Dan's face

"Yeah, something kind of does" Dan shrugged "But it won't effect the things we have to discuss, you're not getting off easy" he told the boy as he straightened up in his seat "Your principal says that you've been researching sexual intercourse? What's with that?" he asked

"Sexual intercourse is a natural progression in a relationship. There is numerous mate checks, then there is sexual gratification that can or can not happen after a mate check" Nicholas answered so casually

"How? The stuff you learn always amazes me" Dan said in a bit of confusion "What is mate checks?" he asked

"I believe dating" Nicholas replied after a moment of thought

"I thought you lived in the code of chivalry, to love from a far sort of deal?" Dan asked

"Has that worked for you?" Nicholas asked

"As of late, no. Look sex comes with a lot of responsibility, responsibility that you're too young to understand" Dan told him

"What is there to not understand?" Nicholas asked "Man and woman, bodies colliding to transcend into a euphoria…" he began to explain

"Okay, that's a bit too much information that you know. Look, you don't need to know about sex because you're not going to have sex at age four. If you had sex at age four then that would make my teenage years even more depressing than they all ready were. Sex is and should be special, between people who are mature and old enough to understand the concept of transcending to euphoria because sometime there isn't a euphoria but just awkward positioning" Dan told him

"Should I write this down?" Nicholas asked

"No. You're not going to have sex. Besides, I have yet to even know the girl you like…she's not even developed to have sex. No one between the two of you is developed anatomically to have sex" Dan told him "A relationship has other things that are fun besides sex. You can learn about each other's likes and dislikes, go to movies, exhibits, ice cream…stuff that is age appropriate" he said

"I'll concede to your suggestion" Nicholas said after a few moments of contemplation

"Thank you, concede and live by it if you can" Dan told him "See, we handled the sex talk maturely. No weirdness or doubt, we tackled it and now you won't be having it until much, much, much later in life" he smiled as he felt like he accomplished a huge feat in parenting

"You'd much prefer to never discuss this again?" Nicholas asked in conclusion to Dan's awkward facial expressions

"I'll pay you to never ask or think about sex again" Dan quickly replied

* * *

><p>With the phone firmly attached to her ear, Blair was on a mad dash to finish off the last minute details for Dan's birthday party. Half of the planning had been made easier since the party was going to be held at the house. Working from home, Blair was able to complete tasks for both Dan's party and finish off approval on the mock ups that Dennis has sent over to her from his portion of the work. Hearing the doorbell ring from within her office, Blair quickly ended her call before she made her way to go answer the door. Feeling a bit relieved to see her mother on the other side, Blair greeted her with a quick kiss on the cheek only to realize the crazy attire that she was wearing. Getting the full effect of her mother's strange ensemble that featured so much color, Blair wasn't sure how she should critique a woman that was leading the way in the fashion industry for girls. Following her mother back to the office, Blair couldn't wait to attack the eye sore that was her clothes once she closed the door behind them.<p>

"Okay, you clearly must've gotten dressed in the dark. Mother, why are you wearing a spring collection in the fall?" Blair asked as her mother took a seat on the sofa in her office

"Because I feel….good in it" Eleanor smiled "You should wear that summer dress I customized for you" she then mentioned

"I was pregnant in that dress. I don't think rocking the maternity look is either cute or fashionable while not pregnant" Blair replied

"It'd be risky, and that's what fashion is about" Eleanor smiled

"Yes, it really is, which sounds good seeing as you have abandoned your post as CEO" Blair said "I take it you've heard the news of Ms. Hamilton" she said

"Is she trying to overthrow me from my position as CEO?" Eleanor asked which Blair found a bit shocking that her mother knew

"So you've known all along and didn't say anything? I had all this pressure on me, and you just decided to not care?" Blair asked

"I decided to not bother with the same thing, she does this every year. I actually have begun to enjoy her attempts" Eleanor thought to herself

"Uh…what part of she's actually trying to dethrone you. Attempts are one thing, but sooner or later success will come of her attempts. You've got to get back to work, fear needs to be put in employees" Blair told her mother

"I think I like my status" Eleanor smiled "Tell me about my grandson, where is he?" she asked

"At school, where he supposed to be" Blair replied "I'm not dropping this topic, not when my butt is on the line with the biggest merger. Fashion Week is coming up and everyone is expecting great things from Waldorf" she said

"And you will do great in my absence. I just need a bit more time until I return to the throne as you call it" Eleanor said "What's on tap for Daniel's party?" she then asked

"What's on tap? Why are you talking like that?" Blair asked her mother as she looked at her strangely

"Because I'm anxious and….intrigued" Eleanor replied just as Justine walked in with stacks of papers in hand for Blair. Setting the papers down on her desk to Blair's displeasure, Justine was caught off guard to see Eleanor sitting on the sofa as she had assumed he woman had fled to an unknown country.

"Holy shi…" Justine began to say as she jumped back in surprise

"Justine. So nice to meet my informant" Eleanor smiled as Blair looked on at Justine

"Of course, why didn't I put two and two together. Gossip and Justine, they go hand in hand" Blair stated as she looked on at Justine

"I had no choice. I had to copy her in to the e-mail due to regulation of meeting laws" Justine replied "It's not my fault you guys have the family drama at an all time high" she then reasoned

"Yes, well this is precisely why I'm in no mood to rush back. Have fun, and give Dennis my best" Eleanor said as she gathered her things

"Mother, we really need to discuss ideas for the women's line" Blair blurted out quickly, hoping to catch her mother's attention

"I'll see you tonight" Eleanor called out

"I'd rather not see you unless you have work…and there's no point yelling because she's…." Blair said before she got the final sound effect of the door closing to confirm what she knew "Gone" she concluded "Is it just me or is my mother acting strange?" she then asked Justine

"Rich woman, jet setting, not caring, rich, and not caring…strange is not the word to describe that, it's called being rich and enjoying it" Justine said as she flopped down on the sofa

"Being lazy with work was never my mother's thing. It's like she has no concern for the very company she built" Blair reasoned

"Or maybe she's just making it rain in Fiji, literally and figuratively" Justine countered as Blair sighed "Where are we at on the Dan party?" she then asked excitedly "I got a moon bouncer with Dan all over it" she then blurted out happily

"That's beyond creepy, but okay. No moon bouncer, this is an adult party" Blair told her "Or at least it will end that way for the birthday boy" she smiled

"Aw, you're giving him ass again, the real kind though?" Justine smiled

"No, he's going to get ass from a certain girl that he's dating or seeing…I have no idea what Humphrey is calling it" Blair reasoned

"I would like to introduce the words, huh? And what? To this equation, because I'm confused" Justine stated

"I got in contact with Sara, and I have a special evening set up for them at the Plaza. Let's just say his birthday kiss will be one to remember" Blair smiled as Justine hid her face in between the pillows while groaning out. "What? Bad idea?" she asked

"You can't be this dumb!" Justine groaned

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to give Dan a good birthday" Blair stated

"Then you should give him the ass and keep Sara's ass out of it" Justine said

"Oh, God" Blair groaned "Not this again" she sighed

"Yes, this again. Blair, you read the book. You know how he feels, did you not talk to him?" Justine asked

"Yes, and I got my answer" Blair replied

"And I was right, he loves you" Justine concluded

"Yes, but that doesn't change anything. Dan is still my best friend, and that's all we're going to be" Blair told her

"Because why? What load of crap did you tell him this time?" Justine asked

"It's not a load of crap. Dan and I are great as friends, relationships complicate things and I don't need complications in any form of my life" Blair said

"Or you're just scared to take a chance on him" Justine said "You create these excuses because you're scared of losing him, which is understandable, but you sabotage yourself before you have any clue as to what could happen between the two of you" she said

"No, I sabotage things because Dan has put his life on hold for me for four years and then some. I don't know how I feel completely, and I don't want to waste a month or a year to discover I might not love him the way he loves me, so he should be with someone that feels it with him now rather than wait for me. I'm not going to lie and say I'm in love with him because I'm not ready, not after the mess of a relationship I just came out of" Blair stated

"What relationship did you just come out of? Last time I checked, you were single. In you're mind with the whole complicated guy, but last time I checked, a guy needs to be present to be in this so called delusional relationship" Justine replied

"You know what I mean" Blair said

"No, I don't and I'm not sure I want to because it's only making you look like a coward" Justine replied "No one expects you to fall madly in love, you expect that because you think in order to have the fairytale, you have to fall head over heels immediately. Love doesn't work like that or at least some love doesn't, it takes time and work then if you're lucky you get that love" she said

"Time is not my side" Blair stated

"That's because you use most of it to create excuses" Justine quickly fired back "One of these days, you will wake up and realize that all these chances you think you have at love will be gone. One of these days you will realize that you can't choose who you love, and I just pray that day will never come because at the looks of things….you're approaching it sooner than you think. Be honest to yourself about Dan, stop shielding him because you're afraid" she said as a moment of silence came between them

"I have to go order the cake" Blair said as she just wanted some reason to escape the room. Groaning in frustration with her boss, Justine just couldn't believe that Blair could be so difficult when it comes to the obvious things that were in front of her. Suddenly getting a plan, Justine immediately pulled out her phone. Making sure that Blair was at her desired location, Justine put the phone up to her ear as she heard the phone ring before the caller picked up.

"Hi Chelsea, it's me Justine. I just wanted to call and personally invite Dennis and his wife to a Waldorf- Humphrey gathering tonight….you know how we feel about family" Justine smiled devilishly after she waited a few moments to get word.

* * *

><p>Exchanging awkward glances with the little girl that she had spilled ice cream on, Blair couldn't wait to make a mad dash for the car once Nicholas came out. Doing her best to occupy herself with looking through e-mails of things to come on her meeting calendar, Blair was relieved to see Nicholas coming down the staircase with yet another crown on his head. Loving that the school embraced Nicholas's interests, Blair found herself happy to see that he had chosen to build to his collection of crowns that he had going. Walking over to open up the door for Nicholas, Nicholas immediately entered the car and took his seat on the booster seat. Once Nicholas was buckled in, Blair closed the door before she once again shared an awkward exchange with the girl as she walked to the drivers side of the car. Getting in the car, Blair immediately pulled off as she looked in the mirror to see that Nicholas was pulling out another crown that he had made from within his backpack.<p>

"Is that for Daniel?" Blair asked her son

"Yes" Nicholas answered as he didn't tear his eyes away from the crown

"That looks good. I think he'll love it" Blair smiled "So Nicki, I think we should talk about what your principal brought us in for" she suggested

"I've discussed my interests in the manner with Daniel" Nicholas quickly replied

"Oh, and what did Daniel tell you?" Blair asked

"I'm not anatomically ready for sexual intercourse" Nicholas replied

"That and the fact you're four years old" Blair stated

"Sexual intercourse is a natural progression in a relationship" Nicholas then stated

"Yes, but you're not in a relationship…are you?" Blair asked

"My fairmaiden knows I fancy her, nothing more has come of our cheeky speak" Nicholas told her as Blair laughed to herself for how Nicholas managed to master the English language

"By cheeky you mean flirting?" Blair asked

"By cheeky I mean cheeky" Nicholas replied

"I thought you would come to me about your questions involving girls?" Blair questioned her son "I am a girl" she stated

"Yes, but you're not having sexual intercourse. You'd be irrelevant in my research" Nicholas replied as Blair felt even more embarrassed to know that her son knew she hadn't been sexually active in quite some time

"Okay, me not having sexual intercourse has nothing to do with it. I had sex to have you….and I clearly shouldn't be talking about my sex life with my four year old son…" Blair began to defend herself

"Because its fiction" Nicholas interrupted

"What is it with everyone and my sex life?" Blair muttered to herself as she gripped on tight to the steering wheel "Look, point being is that you're too young to have sex. The only research you need is abstinence" she stated

"Do you wish to have sexual intercourse with Daniel?" Nicholas asked as Blair shook her head in confusion by the leap in conversation

"How did it get to Dan and I?" Blair asked

"In my limited research, sexual intercourse usually occurs between male and female that have a liking to each other. Since you're scientifically considered a female and Daniel a male, I pose the hypothesis" Nicholas said

"No, I don't wish to have sexual intercourse with Daniel….I mean how awkward would that be for you to see us be all couply and sexy….I really hate this topic" Blair stumbled for words

"I'd have no protest to it. Daniel fancies you, so it'd be expected" Nicholas said

"Wait, you know that…Daniel fancies me?" Blair questioned

"You'd have a mind of a chimp to not recognize his like of you" Nicholas replied in a generalized manner, which still made Blair feel insulted

"Okay, well….some chimps are smart" Blair said trying to defend the species "Daniel and I are…we're like your parents, well I am your parent, and Daniel is going to be your legal guardian soon. So you know that Daniel is my friend, and us having…you know, it will change to something else, and I know you dislike change" she tried to explain

"If his like makes you smile, than I can only support" Nicholas replied as Blair looked back at him through the mirror "You deserve whatever your heart desires. Surely the Queen gets lonely without a King" he said

"I have my Prince, I'm satisfied with that" Blair replied as she was enjoying the comfort she was receiving from her son

"I've seen you cry. I've seen you smile…and Daniel makes you smile" Nicholas said as he tore his attention away from the crown to look at his mother in the mirror "I just want my mother to be happy" he said as Blair's heart melted with his declaration "So now do you wish to have sexual intercourse with Daniel?" he asked after a moment passed

"Okay, no more sex talk" Blair quickly replied as the moment came and went while she turned her attention back to driving.

* * *

><p>As the workers came in and out of he house to set up for the party, Blair was on a mad dash to get dressed and to get Nicholas ready as well. Directing the men, who were carrying the tables, Blair saw that they were placed in the correct spaces on the spot that Justine had mapped off before she headed back inside. Heading up the stairs, Blair saw that Nicholas was dressed and playing his castle, which in her mind constituted as a check off on one less thing she had to do. Walking past Dan's room, Blair couldn't help but notice standing in front of his mirror in just his pants as his chiseled chest glistened with water as it was apparent he had just stepped out of the shower. Stopping for a second, Blair had looked on with intrigue as it had been quite some time since she had seen a six pack like that. Chuck hadn't been one to work on his body, but with Dan, Blair knew that he was active in sports and working out, so a chest like that had much work behind it. Putting on his shirt, Blair quickly snapped out of her reverie once she saw that Dan was turning around.<p>

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you were standing there" Dan said as he looked up to see his friend

"Oh, no…I was just coming from Nicholas's room. I wanted to know if you were ready because everything is being set up, and he guests should be arriving soon" Blair replied nervously

"Uh, well I'm just about finished. I still have to do the hair" Dan laughed

"You actually do your hair, so there's effort in making it look bad" Blair teased

"Yes, I put forth effort in my hair. I might do it to your liking since you've set up a great night for me with Sara" Dan smiled "What made you do that?" he asked as he finished sealing off his chiseled chest by buttoning up his shirt

"You deserve a good birthday. With everything I've put you through, you deserve a night about you" Blair replied

"You haven't put me through anything" Dan replied "I mean you have, but nothing that we haven't worked through" he added

"Yeah well it takes a special guy to put up with all of my craziness" Blair laughed

"And I happen to think we put up with each other" Dan told her as he made his way into the bathroom to put some gel in his hair while Blair looked on while she fumbled around with a folded up envelope in her pocket

"I guess. Four years and it comes to this. I mean I never would've thought we'd be living together, let alone raising a child together" Blair said as she took a seat on the edge of Dan's bed

"I don't think I could've even written that sort of ending. You think if we have a class reunion, people would be shocked by this turn of events?" Dan asked her as she took a seat beside her on the bed as he continue to do his hair

"Hazel is in disbelief still, but then again bright colors fascinate her….which explains her wardrobe" Blair said as she began to think to herself on the blonde minion she once had as Dan and her shared a laugh. "I actually wanted to give you an early present. Something that might best be shared between the two of us" she said before she slowly pulled the envelope out of her pocket to hand it to him

"Is this what I think it is?" Dan asked as he looked at the envelope before he eagerly began to open it "I thought it'd take longer?" he questioned

"It usually would, but the social worker got such great recommendations from the doctors and therapists. It didn't take long for them to see that you were indeed a father figure to Nicholas" Blair said as they looked on at the adoption certificate together "We put a rush on the process and here it is" she smiled

"This…this will and has been the best present I've ever received" Dan laughed as tears welled up in his eyes. Feeling as if he was being overly emotional in the moment, Dan quickly rubbed his eyes "Aww! I'm acting like a girl now" he laughed as he rubbed his eyes while Blair just looked on at him

"It's taken some time, but you've always been a father to him, even while his own father existed out there. You've always loved him, and without having to be told. This actually feels too late because you've been his father since the day he was born" Blair told him as Dan looked at her for a moment before Dan laughed to himself for a moment.

"I think I've been tested in the parenting area" Dan laughed "Nicki and I had the sex talk" he brought up as all Blair could do was shake her head and laugh as he knew exactly what he was talking about

"Where does he get this stuff?" Blair asked in disbelief "I mean he knows so much for his age, and it's cool, but I swear he learns at rapid speed" she laughed

"He's insanely smart to the point where he's beginning to make me feel like an idiot" Dan replied

"He's calling it sexual intercourse, so it least he kept it proper in that sense" Blair laughed

"Yeah" Dan agreed "He says that it's the natural progression in a relationship for when a male and a female take a liking to each other" he continued to laugh "It just got weird, and I paid him to not think, have, or research sex. I just always imagine having the sex talk when he was like sixteen or forty" he then said as Blair just laughed

"I suppose I'm happy that he's in a love from a far relationship. Not sure I liked his choice girl" Blair replied as Dan's phone began to vibrate. Reaching over to check the caller identification of the phone to see that he had gotten a text from Sara. "Is it Sara?" she asked

"Yeah, she said that she'll see me tomorrow?" Dan said in confusion

"She must be referring to your little slumber party at the Plaza. Maybe she's being cute in a kiddy way….sorry, honest mistake" Blair said before she realized the statement she had made

"No, I think she's not coming tonight" Dan sighed

"That's strange, I talked to her and she said that she would be coming" Blair questioned

"Well, I guess something came up. She's aspiring to be the next Cinderella….I know that sounds as bad as it seems, but it's cute" Dan said before realizing what he said as the two shared in the laughter

"Yes because that's a logical aspiration to have. If that doesn't work, there's always Arial" Blair teased

"Ugh…well, looks like tonight I'll be single and ready to mingle" Dan sighed

"Would that be such a bad thing? It might mess up your birthday kiss, but I have made this party fun and as adult as possible" Blair replied

"With Nicholas attending?" Dan asked

"Okay, just think of the jello cubes as jello shots" Blair replied "Now c'mon" she said as she got up from the bed to pull him up with her. Making their way out of his bedroom, Dan and Blair laughed as they headed to the top of the staircase to hear laughter coming from downstairs. Surprised that a guest had all ready made it, Dan and Blair were quickly greeted by Justine. Thinking that it was normal to see Justine, Dan and Blair were both surprised to see Dennis and his wife in the patio area.

"I thought you weren't inviting them?" Dan whispered to Blair as they both stood stunned "I thought we weren't supposed to be married?" he then questioned

"I didn't" Blair muttered under her breath as she looked over to see Justine smiling from ear to ear. In that moment, Blair knew that this sudden invitation had Justine written all over it.

"Happy Birthday Daniel" Dennis and his wife said excitedly as they handed over his wrapped gift.

* * *

><p>Family and friends began to saunter into the house before it finally turned into the party that Blair had hoped for. Throughout the party, Blair hadn't managed to get that moment alone with Justine as she planned, but as time passed she was beginning to realize she might not. Dan had done his best to flirt with the other girls at the party, but knew that him flirting would be bad for the marriage cover. Nate found it a bit amusing to see the struggle of the fake marriage in person, but he never thought Dan would have this much trouble with it. As they all began to gather around the birthday cake, Blair did her best to make eyes contact with Justine, but Justine appeared to be on a mission. Making his way towards the cake, Dan looked on at the flare of his birthday candles while the flashes of camera lights went off on the birthday boy.<p>

"What do you wish for Dan?" Rufus called out as he filmed his son while the other guests laughed

"I think he's supposed to blow out the candles before making the wish" Lilly told her husband

"Then you should do that. Blow out the candles, we don't have all day" Nate laughed as he urged before Dan put his beer down to lean forward to take a moment to think of what he wished for. After a moment, Dan breathed in before blowing out his candles. Erupting into cheers, everyone began to clap for him.

"Thank you. Thank you" Dan smiled as he hugged those closest to him in appreciation

"You should thank the wife" Dennis's wife suggested "C'mon give the kiss of appreciation" she smiled

"Yeah, give the birthday kiss" Justine praised as Nate was beginning to pick up what Justine was getting at

"Kiss the wife. You've got to follow tradition" Nate teased as Dan and Blair turned to look at each other.

"What's going on?" Lilly leaned in to ask Rufus "Since when are they married?" she asked

"It's a long story, just smile and go along with it" Rufus replied under his breath to Lilly as Eleanor and Cyrus leaned in to hear the response as well.

"Well" Dan said as he looked at Blair realizing that there was no way they could get out of this. Giving a final look over in Justine's direction, Blair gave a slight glare as Justine just smiled back at her. Justine knew that in that moment Blair was plotting all the tedious tasks she'd have her assistant do the next day, but it didn't matter because Justine knew she'd have to force Blair to the realization she needed to get. Looking back at Dan, Blair knew that they'd have to make this convincing for Dennis to buy that they were a married couple. Feeling a bit of comfort from the smile that was on Dan's face, Blair found that her mind was slowly put to ease as she just felt safe in his gaze. Leaning in slowly, Blair's lips connected with Dan as a spark instantly ignited. In her mind, Blair thought she should've pulled away but a part of her felt like she just couldn't break the kiss. It began to feel like they were the only two people in the room as they kissed each other, just forgetting the room full of people that they had within their presence. Looks exchanged between the guests as those who knew Dan and Blair best, knew that something more was happening than just a simple kiss.

"Point. Set. Match to Justine" Justine said to herself as she looked on at Dan and Blair with a smile from ear to ear. Breaking their kiss, Dan and Blair looked on strangely at each other for a moment as they both wondered what the kiss was about. Out of the corner of his eye, Dan's attention suddenly turned to see Sara walking in with a gift in hand. Noticing his attention changing, Justine looked over to see that Sara had made it before she rolled her eyes in annoyance "This bitch" she sighed to herself in disbelief before she looked back at Blair, knowing that Blair had countered her response with one of her own. Though Justine had saw her retaliation, Blair couldn't help but feel like the realization had finally hit her on what she wanted from Dan, and it only began to sink as he exchanged secret smiles with Sara from where he stood.

* * *

><p>Once Dennis and his wife had left the party, Blair felt as if she was torn between being happy or unhappy that Dan was going to meet up with Sara at the Plaza. Putting considerable effort to keep up the cover, Dan had thought it'd be best to leave at separate times. So while Dan got a head start on Sara to the hotel, Sara hung back as she appeared to linger around the restroom. Exchanging fake smiles with Sara, Blair didn't know whether smiling at Sara was going to help the circumstances of how she was feeling at this point. Hearing the laughter of Dan and her parents, Blair was relieved to see that Nicholas was still enjoying himself as he was the center of attention between the four adults. Playing with her hands nervously, Blair felt the sweat build up as she nervously went back and forth in her mind as to what she should do to relieve herself of this aching feeling that ate away at her. Noticing Justine make her way out of the restroom and into the office, Blair quickly walked over towards her assistant and immediately pulled her into the office, closing the door behind her.<p>

"This is your fault!" Blair declared

"What's my fault?" Justine asked as Blair just looked at her

"Dennis and his wife showing up, Sara not showing up. You did all of this" Blair stated "I don't know whether to be proud that I breed schemers or furious that you put us in a awkward position of having to pretend on his birthday of all nights" she said

"No, I didn't force you to do anything. You're very capable of playing a role, that kiss was the real deal, and you know it" Justine quickly replied as she wouldn't allow Blair to deflect blame on to her "I saw it. I saw it for the first time with my own eyes, you like him and as more than a friend" she smiled

"Stop doing that!" Blair exclaimed "He's with Sara. I set him up with Sara. This isn't happening, this can't happen" she protested

"In the fantasy land that has left you with a broken heart and biological fatherless child, yes, this can't happen. In reality, this is happening" Justine smiled proudly as she loved being proven right "Just admit, I saved your ass" she said doing a little dance

"He's going to be with Sara tonight, and if they…" Blair reasoned "It's too late" she then added

"Oh, please. Nothing is too late. If you can wait for this grand realization for four years, than no blonde is going to ruin this meeting of reality and truth in your brain" Justine replied

"I'm being serious!" Blair said as she slowly freaked out "What do I do?" she asked after a few moments of pacing

"Do you want to hear the rest of my evil plan? I mean a Dair shipper always has logic on their side, so it'd be easy to map this out" Justine asked

"Dair?" Blair questioned

"You know, Dan and Blair. Your names put together…" Justine began to explain

"Okay, okay. I get it. What's your plan?" Blair asked anxiously

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about Sara going to the Plaza for two reasons" Justine told her

"And why is that?" Blair asked

"Because lets just say that her legs aren't the only thing that are loose and spreads easy, I believe her bowels are loose as well and spreading through the pipe systems of New York" Justine said as she pulled a box of laxatives out of her purse to show Blair

"You gave her laxatives?" Blair asked as she snatched the box out of Justine's hand

"I figured you'd pull something, so thankfully I carried my insurance with me to keep the plan going. She clearly doesn't pay attention to what she eats because that little blue pill was screaming danger from a mile away" Justine said

"Who carries laxatives with them?" Blair questioned in disbelief

"All you need to know is that that old hag ran my nerves, so I had her bowels run every five minutes…sadly that relationship didn't work out, you know, with the guy" Justine told her

"I don't have time to know the details of that love story gone wrong, what's the second reason?" Blair asked

"If you didn't like the first reason, do you really want to hear the second?" Justine questioned Blair for her own sanity

"You're right, I don't want to testify in a court of law of which I'm sure you'll end up in" Blair replied

"Your welcome" Justine told her "Just go" she then told her

"What about Nicholas?" Blair asked

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's taken care of…you know, without the laxatives and all" Justine replied as Blair looked at her for a moment, in which she quickly had to clarify. Quickly running out of the room, Blair ran down the stairs to grab her coat from the closet.

"Hey, Blair. This party was…." Rufus began to say as he saw her run past them

"Can't talk. Gotta go. Bye. Thanks for coming" Blair blurted out as she gave Nicholas a quick kiss before running out of the house with her keys in hand.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of the bed, Dan sat nervously as he awaited Sara's arrival. Unsure if he should feel glad about having an adult night out, Dan felt as if his nerves were more on edge than usual. Dan had been intimate with Sara before, but somehow he felt like this time it was different, like he was doing something he really didn't want to do. In his mind, Dan replayed the kiss over and over in his head. Wanting so badly to chalk it up to just a birthday kiss, Dan didn't want to allow himself to hype it up for more than what it really was. Blair didn't want more, Blair didn't see him that way, Dan continued to say to himself as he just sat there. Relieving himself of his shoes, Dan hoped that it would make him feel more comfortable than what he felt right now. Feeling no sense of comfort in that, Dan got up from the bed and began to jog around the suite to loosen himself up. Realizing that he was acting like he was about to play a soccer game, Dan felt as if he was acting ridiculous at this point. Reluctantly and feeling dejected, Dan flopped down on the edge of the bed as he just kept replaying the same thought over and over in his head. Slowly, Dan felt like paying attention to the feeling he had in himself that he wasn't in the mood to be with Sara, Dan reached out to put his shoes on before he heard a knock at the door. Thinking to ignore it, Dan saw that plan as useless because he was sure there was no escape route out of the hotel. Dan knew that his only way out was to be honest, he had slept with her once, so he owed her the truth. Making his way over towards the door, Dan reached his hand out to open the door. Surprised to see Blair standing on the other side, Dan stood in confusion.<p>

"Blair? What are you doing here?" Dan asked

"I know that you were expecting Sara, and that's to be fair because you two are a something now, but I had to tell you something. I lied…I lied to you when you asked if I felt anything for you. I felt it, I've felt it. I'm not sure if I love you, but I know that I don't want to see you with another girl, which is why I got so mad about he whole sex thing. I was mad because I wanted to believe that if we ever were to make the non existent happen then it'd mean something because I want it to. I don't know what these feelings mean or if they'll progress into love, but I know that I like how you make me laugh over the dumbest things, I like how you sang twinkle twinkle little star to me without making me feel guilty for liking that song as I sleep, I like how you feel the need to protect me, I like how you force me to do my own laundry, I like how you always let me finish the last of the popcorn on our movie night, I like how you actually try to give Breakfast at Tiffany's a chance every time we watch it, I like how you're patient with me even when I drive you crazy, but most of all….I love how you love my son. I've been scared of this, us but I don't want to miss out on us. I don't want miss this chance with you like I did six years ago" Blair rambled on as tears welled up in her eyes, just hoping that she wasn't too late. Thinking that Blair was off on her years, Dan began to realize that she had meant to say six years ago as in the first time they had kissed. Lost in contemplation, Blair grew anxious by the minute."Oh, for crying out loud Humphrey" Blair said as she leaned forward to kiss Dan. It didn't take Dan long to realize that she was in fact showing her feelings as she kissed him back. Slowly backing him into the room, Dan closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I guess now you have to wonder, "Did they have sex?"<strong>


	11. A Day of Nothing

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them so much. Also I want to give a big congrats to our wonderful fanbase because we've had two consecutive Dair weeks, and I've seen that the good time will continue. I'm happy that GG is becoming watchable again. I'm pretty sure it will stop being that soon, but I've watched the whole episode these past two weeks and I've chuckled [no pun intended] throughout, which was something I don't usually do with the show anymore since the first season. I think like this story, when Blair realized that Dan loved her, I was like "Finally!", so I had a laugh because I understood how you guys felt as a Dair fan. So I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I look forward to your feedback.**

**[Please excuse the mistakes]**

**Chapter Ten- A Day of Nothing**

Sleeping so peacefully against her pillow, Blair felt as if her body had reached a level of complacency as it had never felt so at ease. Usually she'd toss and turn about the latest work issue on the horizon or just the usual worry about Nicholas, but this morning it was different. Feeling the sun press against her skin, Blair's eyes slowly fluttered open to see that she wasn't in her usual surrounding. Noticing the sun peek between the New York skyscrapers, it didn't take Blair long to realize that she was at the Plaza. Growing up in New York, Blair had come to learn all the hotels in Manhattan because if there was a party, it was sure to be held at only the finest of the five star hotels that New York had to offer. Slowly pushing back the covers, Blair began to realize that she had a warm arm wrapped around her waste. A smile slowly came to her face as the events of last night had suddenly come back to her, and simply it had become the best night she had in a long time. Though they hadn't had sex, Blair felt as if she had the second best thing to it as it was just them. Dan and Blair. No one else or no confusion as to who they wanted to be with. Slowly beginning to wake, Dan's eyes fluttered open to see Blair's brown eyes looking back at him.

"Good morning" Dan said still half asleep

"Good morning to yourself" Blair replied trying not to smile at how cute Dan looked in the morning.

"Am I dreaming? I mean is this real?…you and me, in bed together" Dan asked as he could barely keep his eyes open

"Unfortunately yes" Blair laughed

"Unfortunately?…please, I rocked your world, and that was even without the sex" Dan laughed

"Yes because I had sex on the brain, when I came here" Blair replied sarcastically

"You're the one who wanted me. I'm just simply obliging. I almost thought we were going to up against the door, which would've surpassed my whole idea that your Miss. Prim and Proper" Dan teased

"We were not going to have sex up against a door" Blair quickly replied as she playfully hit him on the arm

"You were a wild one last night, anything would've been possible" Dan laughed as Blair couldn't help but join in on the laughter as he somehow made her seem more adventurous than she had seen herself. Seeing her smile, Dan froze in a moment as he could've taken a thousand pictures of her smile and still feel like he had yet to capture the best of her smiles. Leaning forward, Dan sweetly place his lips against hers, just wanting to be as patient as possible so that he could let her make the final decision on whether to kiss him back or not. Though he would never admit it, Dan felt as if he was that teenager kissing for the first time as he just wanted to be at his best, when he knew he had no clue as to what he was doing. Kissing him back with as much attention, Dan deepened the kiss for his own sanity before breaking the kiss. Resting her forehead up against his, Blair let out a sigh of relief as she had been aching for him to kiss her since she woke. "But I'm glad we didn't have sex…I want you for other reasons besides sex" he whispered to her before falling back on to his pillow.

"Maybe this is a dream" Blair sighed

"If it is, I don't want it to end" Dan said as he pushed away a strand of hair from her face "It's been so long" he said letting a laugh escape him

"Just how long exactly?….I mean I know on that front, but the other…" Blair asked as she pulled back to look him in the eyes. Unable to take the sincerity of her eyes, Dan feared he'd show his true pathetic self if he had to endure her look. Turning his attention to the smallness of her hand, Dan began to play with her hand as his cop out. "Humphrey" she said soft enough for him to hear as she looked on at him try to avoid the question.

"72 months, 312 weeks, 52,560 hours…that's how long, that's how long I've loved you. You know, without sounding like a nerd and all" Dan replied feeling as if he was truly naked in that moment with her. Astounded by the fact that he had loved her that much to count down to the hours of the days that would lead them to this moment, Blair couldn't help but feel guilty for not cutting that time by seeing what was in front of her all this time.

"And here I thought writing was your specialty" Blair smiled "So all that time you let me go on and on about Chuck, while you…wished it were you?" she asked

"You'll do any and everything for the person you love. Even if it means being your own form of torture" Dan replied

"I guess the thing that blows my mind is that you just let me go on all this time thinking we were something that we weren't…" Blair said as she snuggled up close to his body as they just laid and talked

"I've always been your friend. I still want to be your friend, I want to be your best friend" Dan replied "I just don't think being friends is a bad platform to start from" he told her

"True, but it's not exactly a phrase you want to hear when you love someone. I mean if it were me, if I was in your shoes…I would've hated it" Blair said taking the time to really consider herself in his position

"But you weren't" Dan laughed "I really don't want to play the whole poor Humphrey game" he groaned as he tried to burry his face in the crook of her neck as he slouched down in the bed so that he was closer towards her

"I can't help it. I mean it's not my intention, but I just want to understand….I want to know how for the past six years, I've missed out on you" Blair said as he pulled his face out of the crook of her neck to look her in the eyes

"You haven't" Dan replied before he caressed her face "If anything, I don't think I was ready for you then" he said

"What do you mean?" Blair asked

"I loved you like a boy loves a girl. Over the time, I've learned that love goes deeper than just simply loving someone. It's about loving all of them and what they do to enhance your life. Transcending the ordinary into the extraordinary by just one glance or smile, even if it's not mutually received the same way. Raising a child together, learning to be parents together…it was all trying at times, and though I'm not proud of it, I've contemplated giving up. It was those rough times that made me see that I put you and Nicholas before myself because at the end of the day, I knew you were my home. So if you were to ask me six years ago, I probably would've said that I loved you, but I wouldn't have known what it took to love you and if I was capable of it. Now, I love you like a man loves a woman" Dan told her as he got lost in his exploration of her anatomy while Blair squealed inside herself as she couldn't believe how deep his love ran for her. Making her melt, Blair took a moment to compose herself before she couldn't help but crack a smile. Noticing her struggle as she bit her bottom lip, Dan looked at her with smoldering eyes "I totally got you, didn't I?" he asked as he laughed

"Ugh, Humphrey" Blair groaned as she hid her face in the depths of the pillows while Dan just laughed at how girly she was acting, how he was making her weak.

"Damn, I am good" Dan teased as he rested his hand on her waste

"I can completely understand why you're a writer now" Blair said as the pillow muffled her voice

"C'mon. Look at me" Dan said as he tried to pull her away from her pillow

"I can't. I can't look at you now" Blair replied shyly

"Why?" Dan asked

"Because you are now hot, I mean I saw you as just Humphrey, but now you're hot Humphrey. You've officially shed the Humphrey appeal and reached Humphrey attraction. It's too much to handle" Blair laughed shyly as she tried to cover her face

"So you think I'm hot?" Dan asked before Blair lowered her hands to give him a look

"I'm not saying it twice. You've heard it, and I will deny ever saying it now" Blair replied as Dan laid back on his side of the bed.

"How are you feeling now? About their possibly being an us in the romantic sense?" Dan asked as he looked over at her

"Weird" Blair quickly replied before letting out a laugh "But it's a good weird. It's like I never saw this happening, but I'm excited for it. It's like a wrapped Christmas present…." she began to explain

"A Christmas present, that's something I've never been called by you before" Dan laughed to himself

"Would you let me explain" Blair replied as Dan just laughed at her need to share her analogy "You see it under the tree, and you know it's a present, but you don't know if it's for you. Then one day, Christmas, you realize it's for you and you're surprised. You get eager to open it, but then you fear it might not be what you expect, so you open it a bit unsure only to realize that it's something you've always wanted, but never expected. You're happy you have it, but then you start wondering will I use this ten years or even a year from now" she described

"So are you just going to send me to the local Goodwill once you're done, no pun intended, playing with me?" Dan asked

"I don't know" Blair said as they laughed "At that's what I'm excited about in some weird way" she told him "I'm not saying that to be mean, I'm just…that's what I'm thinking" she replied

"No, I know. I get what you mean" Dan told her as he was just glad that she could share all her thoughts with him.

"But I'm glad we've opened the present. I'm very glad for that" Blair told him as she smiled at him "So what now?" she asked

"I don't know" Dan shrugged "We have the room for the day, we should make the most of it" he said as he swung his legs to dangle them from the bed

"And do what?" Blair smiled "Have raunchy sex" she proposed

"If you want…or we can just let it come naturally" Dan said as he got up from the bed "I meant what I said, there's more to us than just an obvious sexual attraction you have for me" he teased

"Please, if anything you're attracted to me" Blair replied

"I think we can agree to disagree on that topic" Dan smiled before he reached over to grab his phone "No interrupting, you and me. In this room…with the occasional check up on Nicki" he told her

"Just talking?" Blair asked with a raised eyebrow

"And other things, if it should lead to that" Dan smiled

"So just hang here for the day. Talking and whatever…that sounds pretty boring for your opening statement Humphrey. I mean is this what a girl can expect from one such as yourself?" Blair asked

"You should feel so lucky." Dan replied before he relieved himself of his shirt to reveal the six packs that she come to like seeing. Throwing the shirt towards her on the bed, Dan looked back to see her looking on at the shirt then to him before he just smiled "Or you could just tell me how hot I am" he teased as Blair rolled her eyes. Grabbing the nearest pillow, Blair threw it in his direction before he snuck off into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Running his hand through his wet hair, Dan messed with his hair a bit as he finished getting dressed as he sat half dressed with his shirt off. Though he had packed an overnight bag for what he thought would be his overnight with another girl, Dan knew that Blair would be short on clothing. Giving her a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers, Dan couldn't wait to see what she would look like in official Humphrey gear. It would have been easy to turn her sudden appearance into a night of sex, but Dan found comfort in just being with her as some sort of a relaxation period. Calling his dad, Dan checked in on Nicholas to hear that he was having a good time and was making the most of his time with Lilly and Rufus. It had always warmed Dan's heart to know that Nicholas was able to adapt to his father, without feeling like his routine was messed up. Looking on at his e-mails, Dan saw it as his standard messages on upcoming deadlines that he'd have to meet for his book. Just as he was getting lost in making mental notes for himself, Blair opened the door up to come out of the restroom. Tearing his attention away from his phone, Dan laughed to himself as he knew Blair would sexy as hell in his boxers.<p>

"Did you talk to Rufus?" Blair asked as she continued to dry her hair with the towel

"Yeah, he says that Nicki is fine. They're going to the library, so that should tire him out after he goes through every book in there" Dan laughed as he leaned over to put his cell phone on the nightstand before getting up to walk towards Blair. Leaning in towards Blair, Dan captured her lips with his. Deepening the kiss, Dan pulled her body towards him as he caressed her face while kissing her. Blair had never really been mesmerized while kissing, but with Dan she grew to like the fact that he took so much attention in how he kissed. It was like he wanted to treasure every moment that their lips met to create that undeniable spark that she couldn't ignore. Nate was more a thinking kisser, to where he was so predictable with his kisses. Chuck was more of animalistic kisser to where there was no nice and easy to enjoy the kiss, but with Dan, it was completely different than any kiss she had ever had. Breaking the kiss, Dan gave her one more quick kiss before he reached into his bag to pull out his movie case.

"Thank you for that…the update on Nicholas, I mean" Blair said still trying to catch her breath from the kiss they had shared

"You're welcome, for the update I mean" Dan laughed as he walked over towards her to show the movies "I got these last week. One of the guys at work gets them before they even make it to the theater" he said as he began to show her the movies

"Italian cinema, you're really testing the market, aren't you?" Blair smiled as she continued to flip through

"Yeah, I'm expanding my horizon from the French cinema. You'll like a few of them though, very film noir type of feel" Dan said as craned his neck to show her the movie he was talking about "La Strada, has Federico Fellini…" he began to say before Blair's face lit up

"Nights of Cabiria" Blair said excitedly before the page flipped to homemade dvd that Dan had labeled as 'Nicki's project' "What's this?" she then asked as she looked up at Dan.

"Oh, that's just something Nicki and I had been working on" Dan replied

"You and Nicki have another project?" Blair asked "It must be high tech for it to end up on dvd" she said "Tell me, what does this project consist of?" she then asked

"It's basically an animation that we've worked on at the office, when he comes to visit. You know Mike, the animator guy, we go down there on goof off time. So we just doodled some stuff and created this little animation" Dan shrugged

"What's the animation about?" Blair asked as Dan just laughed nervously at her request "Humphrey, tell me" she said as she began to poke at his bare chest

"It's just a story about a boy that is different, he's a prince and it's just him encountering different situations" Dan rambled through

"You made an animation of it?" Blair asked in disbelief as she seemed to be even more impressed by Dan

"Don't…it's not what you think. It was something we did because we were bored at work" Dan laughed

"It is what I think. Dan, no man just takes to a child like that. I mean it's amazing how much you love him as your own" Blair said as she tried not to be overly emotional

"It's not that big of a deal" Dan sighed

"It really is" Blair said before she grabbed on to Dan's hand so that she could lead him over to the bed. Making him sit down beside her, Blair turned so that all of her attention was towards him. "Why do you always shrug off what you do as nothing?…it's incredible how you are with him" she smiled as she continued to play with his hand

"Because I don't see myself as some saint. I did something that I wanted to do. I benefit more from being around Nicholas than the other way around" Dan told her

"Which is why you got so upset when Chuck came back" Blair concluded from his statement "That was the maddest I've ever seen you. I thought you were never going to talk to me again after that" she sighed

"Yeah well, when you devote your life to someone, you kind of expect them to always be there. I was just upset because I feared that one day you'd get swept off your feet by Chuck or just that fairytale you live for…and you'd want to raise Nicholas with him" Dan told her

"You seriously thought I was just going to up and leave you like that?" Blair asked

"I didn't know how you felt about me, I wasn't exactly open about my feelings. You had every right to take Nicholas with whomever you want" Dan said before Blair's eyes began to water. Feeling guilt for saying such a statement, Dan let out a sigh of frustration with himself for being so careless with his words "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that" he told her

"I know, I know. I guess I just hate that I made you feel like that" Blair said as she wiped away the tears

"Look, I've thought about this a million times. I wondered if my feelings for you would jeopardize what we've built, but I know that it's because of my feelings that I know we can make this work, we have made it work. I want to in Nicholas's life, I want to see him grow into a man, I want to teach him things my father taught me, I want all of those things" Dan told her

"I've never doubted that" Blair replied

"It's scary thinking that we could possibly do something that might change our dynamic, but I have to say that I'm at least anxious to see if we could work. We're a family, and in my mind, we'll always be one, so we owe it to ourselves to give us a shot" Dan said as he held her hand "I don't expect you to say I love you because I know this is all new to you, but I want to show you that I can be that guy for you. I can be the one that makes you believe a fairytale exists" he said as he looked at her

"I can't lose you Humphrey" Blair groaned "I know how I am, I'm crazy..." she sighed

"And I'm judgmental at times. The way I see it, I'm better with you than without, and you're better with me" Dan said as he pressed his forehead up against hers

"I might drive you crazy. The insults will still continue because of obvious reasons, mainly the hair" Blair replied as Dan just laughed

"I'm not asking you to change for me. I just want to love you...can you allow yourself to let that happen?" Dan asked

"I can. I'm ready to" Blair told him as she leaned in to give him a sweet kiss on the lips to make sure the dream of him being so caring and understanding towards her was still true to her "With or without you telling me how you felt, I still consider you a huge part in my life. You're the one person I depend on that it's scary at times on how you make everything function for me. I just think back to when Nicholas was born, and you being there in the delivery room…" she said as she let out a slight laugh by the memory.

"That was the most horrifying sight…I mean with the blood, then the more blood, then the sac….oh, God it was horrifying" Dan described as the visual images almost made him sick again while Blair just laughed

"It was child birth, what did you think?" Blair asked

"I thought they'd wrap the kid up and hand it to you" Dan teased as Blair hit him on the arm playfully "But if I'm being honest, I had a whole new respect for you after seeing that birthing process. No high school birthing video can prepare you for the real deal" he said

"But we got through it, surprisingly" Blair smiled

"Do you remember the first time you changed a diaper?" Dan asked as Blair just sighed while he laughed "That was classic. I think you almost fainted with all the poop…I still have pictures of that moment" he laughed

You're always going to be a part of my life, whether this is real or not" Blair told him

"Gee thanks, I feel confident with us moving towards a relationship" Dan laughed

"You know what I mean" Blair replied "It's always going to be Waldorf and Humphrey" she smiled

"I might hold you to that…nope, I'm pretty sure I will hold you to that" Dan said before he leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

* * *

><p>Laying on the bed, forgetting that the movie had even come to an end, Dan and Blair looked on at each other as if they were trying to discover each other for the first time. It didn't take Dan long to discover the things he loved about her, but for Blair it felt like she was learning the things that she needed to know about him for the very first time. They had originally met due to a revenge she planned to exact on Serena, but Blair was glad that they had morphed and grown as people to get to this point in their lives. How could one man be such a pleasant surprise? She asked herself as they looked at each other. Outlining the sides of his face, Blair grew amazed that he could possess so much peace within himself as his calming effect tended to spread within her.<p>

"I was scared of this" Blair said as she continued to trace the outline of his face.

"Why?" Dan asked

"Because you're as we quote, Humdrum Humphrey" Blair smirked as Dan rolled his eyes at the reference while moving closer towards her in the bed so that their faces were inches apart

"Chuck could always supply the one liners" Dan laughed softly to himself

"We go from intellectual debates on French cinema to this…how is that even possible, especially in the Upper Eastside?" Blair questioned "And why on God's green earth won't you cut your hair" she then teased as they laughed softly together

"So wait, if we're going back to Humdrum Humphrey days…the first, first time we kissed…were you just running from me?" Dan asked

"Yes and no" Blair replied "I was confused. For so long my world had evolved around Chuck and this epic love that we had" she said as Dan hid his face in the pillow while he let out a groan

"You guys were the only ones that believed that!" Dan muttered through the pillows before he lifted his head to reveal his messy hair to her "I mean I get that you two loved each other, but epic is a bit much" he stated

"And you and Serena? That was a never ending saga" Blair quickly replied

"And I agree. Serena and I, I was in love with the girl I had pictured her to be. Then I was love with being in love with her" Dan reasoned

"Sounds about right, but it wouldn't be the case with Chuck and I" Blair replied

"Yes, because you guys surpassed that. Look, I want to be honest, and I assume this is the one day that we can totally be honest with each other" Dan said as he sat up in the bed to look at her while Blair rolled over onto her back to look up at him. "You're a romantic, plane and simple. You like to see the fairytale, which is perfectly normal…" he began to say

"Okay, that sound very sexist of you, but do continue, I'm dying to see the numerous ways you can insult my romantic past" Blair quickly added with her usual smirk to cap it off

"I'm not insulting, I'm just pointing out" Dan said "Epic love always ends badly. It's the kiss of death to love, it's not suppose to have so much pain involved" he told her

"That's where you're wrong. The epic love stories always have pain in them, it makes the love worth fighting for" Blair said as she rested the palm of her hand behind her head as she got comfortable on her pillow while she looked on at Dan "Romeo and Juliet for instance" she stated

"Ended in tragedy. I believe death became of that epic love story" Dan quickly replied

"Tristan and Isolde" Blair quickly fired back

"He died of grief, she died of a broken heart. Keep them coming Waldorf, I'm in need of a historical debate these days" Dan said as he sported a cocky smile on his face that only infuriated Blair because of his intellect.

"Napoleon and Josephine" Blair stated

"They were unfaithful through out their time together?" Dan questioned in disbelief

"But they still desired each other, the only reason they split was because she couldn't give him a son…." Blair began to say

"And you do realize that while they were saving face, they stayed together out of mutual respect for each other, yet they still had affairs….sounding a bit familiar to you?" Dan asked

"Okay, so the epic love hasn't worked for the historical realm. Epic love can exist" Blair stated

"It can, but why have epic love, if it's only reasoning is to put a pretty bow on a short term happiness to a long term worth of pain?" Dan reasoned

"Then what love do you have to offer? I'd rather have the promises of a love of ages, than a love of no fire and passion" Blair asked him

"What do you want out of love?" Dan then asked

"I asked you a question, you answer" Blair quickly replied as she nudged him with her foot

"I can't give you some great romance to aspire our up in the air relationship to. I'm not going to trap you in that belief because I think along the way, you'll define what I hope will be love between us. It might've been epic to you on how you loved Chuck, but like every epic love story, it had it's tragic ending. I want to love you like no one has loved you before" Dan told her as he reached out to intertwine his hand in hers

"You mean the middle class type of love. Awkward movie dates, in which we both contemplate on whether to lean in for that treasured kiss that will be burned in our memories" Blair laughed

"Exactly" Dan laughed

"Now who's the romantic" Blair smiled before Dan leaned for to lay half of his body on top of her so that their bodies were in physical contact

"I'm not him" Dan whispered to her

"And I'm not her" Blair replied as she enjoyed the honesty in his eyes as he looked at her

"So there, we've already accomplished something" Dan smiled before he leaned in to kiss her "Who knew spending the day in a hotel room could be to our advantage" he said as he broke the kiss before she finally took control by rolling on top of him to capture his lips as they embarked upon a heated make out session.

* * *

><p>Rolling around on the floor, wrapped up in the sheets from the bed, Dan and Blair struggled to move as they were torn between getting ready to leave and just relaxing. Peaking up at the clock, Blair let out a sigh as she knew that they only two hours left on the room before they would have to leave. Making the most fun out of hotel visit, a part of Blair didn't want things to end. Looking over to see Dan still half asleep, Blair just couldn't believe that he was that tired. All she had seen of Dan was eating, reading, writing, and more eating; but never had she seen him sleep so much through out the day. Dan and Blair both had busy schedules that had demanded so much of their attentions, but they were both lucky enough to work their schedules to where they could still have quality time with Nicholas. They were a team, nothing short of that, Blair depended on Dan as Dan did her. To those who knew them well, they'd know that they had grown to put in the true work to put into their title of being best friends. Being wrapped up in sheets with Dan, it may not have sounded appealing when mentioned, but Blair found that it was the most fun she had ever had with any guy because it was like she could just be herself.<p>

"I should tell you something" Dan said with his eyes still closed as Blair looked on at him "Since we're being honest" he sighed before his eyes fluttered open. Propping himself up on his arm, Dan looked at Blair with all the seriousness in his eyes

"Okay, am I going to like this?" Blair questioned as she could feel the mood change

"Don't know. I mean I don't think you will, but I want to be honest about this" Dan told her

"Usually when a guy starts out like that or when my usual romantic interests have started out like that, it ended badly…please tell me this will have a different ending?" Blair asked a bit nervously

"Your mom…she's been acting weird" Dan told her

"That's what you have to tell me" Blair asked as she let a laugh escape her "I've noticed the change in behavior…" she went on to say

"It's a bit more than a change in behavior" Dan added

"Mid-mid life crisis?" Blair asked

"Try dementia" Dan sighed as Blair looked at him in confusion and shock all wrapped up in one

"Dementia? What's dementia, Humphrey?" Blair asked as she propped up herself up on her arm

"Loss of brain function…it affects her memory, thinking, language, judgment, and behavior" Dan sighed

"…since when? How?" Blair asked becoming scared

"I don't know when, but it's been some time now. It's the reason why she's been all flighty with work" Dan told her

"No, no. My mom would've told me…she's Eleanor Waldorf. My mom would've took this head on besides running off to Fiji" Blair replied as she quickly excused her mothers actions "She's just vacationing…she's just resting up for Fashion Week" she tried to reason

"Blair, I've seen it head on. Cyrus told me himself" Dan told her as she just shook her head

"You knew about this?…how long have you known about this?" Blair asked

"A few months. It's the reason I decided to go ahead with the fake marriage because I knew what you'd be up against at work if they found out why Eleanor was really skipping out" Dan told her

"Because it's a lie!" Blair yelled as she pulled away from Dan's embrace

"It's not" Dan replied "I wish I could say it was, but it's not" he said before Blair tried to kick out of the tight wrap the sheets had on her. Doing her best to kick out, Blair gave a good fight against the white sheets but found that the sheets were winning. All Dan could do was look on at how she struggled to free herself

"Help me!" Blair exclaimed as she looked over at Dan, wondering why he had sat still "I want to go. I need to leave because I didn't think you'd start lying so soon" she reasoned as she continued to kick "Get me out Humphrey!" she said again

"We need to talk about this" Dan told her

"No, we don't need to talk. You made the decision to lie to me about….about this whole thing. So we don't get to sit and talk, our talking is over!" Blair said before Dan finally rolled over onto his stomach so that she could break free. Getting up from the floor, Blair immediately gathered her stuff together while Dan got up from the floor.

"I can handle you being mad with me, and if it were me in your position, I would be as well. The fact will still remain, Eleanor is sick" Dan told her

"She's tired" Blair replied sternly

"She hasn't accepted it yet. She's afraid of disappointing you" Dan informed her

"Because there's nothing to be disappointed about. My mother had a 110 fever, and delivered a stunning collection that got her fashion designer of the year. The day of her divorce, she signed a multi billion contract with Japan. Doctors told her after she had a hysterectomy, she'd have to stay off her feet for a month, she went back to work the next day and created the Waldorf Woman line that earned her high remarks in every fashion magazine" Blair pointed out to Dan "So this…this is something she will fight, and it will be as trivial as any other disease" she told him

"And I wish that, but if…" Dan began to say

"There's no but if's. She's not sick" Blair quickly replied as a moment of silence came between them. Closing her eyes, Blair wanted to stop the tears that were coming as arguing with Dan was something she didn't want to do after the day they had had together. This couldn't be a reality? She asked herself. Her mother was immune to the common diseases that ordinary people deal with, Blair thought to herself. Seeing her struggle with the news, Dan hesitantly walked towards her as he was wanted to give her the comfort that she needed.

"She's human, we all are" Dan told her as he grabbed her hand "I just think you should prepare yourself for the possibility that she'll be changing" he told her

"She's not suppose to…." Blair reasoned as tears filled her eyes "She's my mother…she's suppose to be indestructible" she replied as her lips quivered

"I know" Dan said before he pulled her towards him so that he could hold her. For a moment, Dan jus held her as tight as possible while Blair welcomed his embrace.

"I hate honesty" Blair muttered

"It sucks, but we've got to do it" Dan told her

* * *

><p>Coming down the staircase in a frantic pace, Cyrus eagerly looked around to see if he could find his wife. Hearing the sounds of pots and pans crashing in the kitchen, Cyrus quickly made his way into the kitchen to find Eleanor rummaging through the drawers. Rambling on and on to herself about tasks she had to prepare for with fashion week coming near, it was clear to Cyrus that Eleanor mistook the kitchen as her office. Trying to clean up her mess as she rambled, Eleanor went back and forth in her reality and in her alternate reality of what had began to take its toll on her. Still dressed in her pajamas, Eleanor looked on at the mess for a second before she made her way out of the kitchen, continuing on about her make belief tasks that she had made for herself during the past month. Walking over towards the closet, Eleanor grabbed her fur coat as Cyrus came out of the kitchen.<p>

"Where are you going?" Cyrus asked tiredly

"Work. I've got a million things to tend to. Japan and Tokyo will be coming soon, and I must prepare my line for them" Eleanor told him as she gathered her briefcase

"You've all ready done business with Japan and Tokyo, you're practically wealthy enough off of them alone….why don't you lay down and get some rest" Cyrus told her

"I have to work. I can't just frolic about, I'm not some housewife….you did not marry a housewife" Eleanor replied sternly

"And I'm well aware of that…" Cyrus began to answer

"Good then you should expect me back in the morning" Eleanor replied

"You can't leave Eleanor. The new medication the doctor has prescribed will not help unless you rest" Cyrus replied

"I don't care what the doctor prescribes!" Eleanor yelled "I have a company to run. I must run my company like I have every day of my life!" she continued to rant "I have not missed a single day from work, and I don't plan on starting" she then added as Cyrus sighed in frustration

"Sweetheart, you need to rest" Cyrus told her

"Then you rest…rest for the both of us because all you do is rest while I make millions for you to rest. So go rest, rest your fucking head!" Eleanor yelled as the elevator doors opened. Stepping off the elevator, Blair quickly noticed the mess that was the penthouse before she finally laid eyes on her mothers odd attire. Dressed in her usual work fur, Blair found it a bit odd that she wore her pajamas along with them.

"Blair. What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Cyrus asked as he tried to play nice and make it seem like everything was fine

"I came by to talk with my mother, whom is having quite the fashion statement in this current moment" Blair replied as she turned her attention from Cyrus to her mother "How are things? What have you been up to?" she asked

"Oh, don't patronize me. You know what I've been up to….I've got Tokyo riding my ass on the men's line. Fashion Week is approaching and Sonya has yet to give me confirmation on the guest list" Eleanor replied as Blair stood in disbelief

"Mother, Sonya quit" Blair replied

"When? Why wasn't I informed? And why aren't you in school? You should be in school" Eleanor asked

"Because I've graduated….Cyrus, what the hell is going on?" Blair asked before she looked over

"Blair, its…" Cyrus began to say

"I can handle this Cyrus" Eleanor quickly replied "In order to succeed, you will not go anywhere in life my lying and ditching classes. I pay to keep you educated so you can make something of yourself. You're my daughter for crying out loud" she told Blair as Blair became even more confused

"Humphrey was right" Blair said to her self as she looked on at her mother

"Humphrey? Humphrey Bogart?" Eleanor questioned as Blair nearly broke inside. A moment of silence fell upon the room as Eleanor ran thoughts through her mind at a rampant pace. "I need to rest. I should rest" she said

"Yes, I think that would be best" Cyrus said as he rubbed his wife's back while she stood confused

"You're all grown up. Did you know she was so grown?" Eleanor said as she caressed Blair face while she looked on at her daughter

"C'mon, lets get you upstairs" Cyrus said before Eleanor leaned in to kiss Blair's cheek. Turning to pass Cyrus, Eleanor slowly made her way upstairs before Blair finally turned her attention to Cyrus.

"You're mother is tired…" Cyrus began to explain as he sighed

"You're tired. You look like you haven't had a good ounce of sleep" Blair quickly noticed of her step father

"Yeah, I guess. Things are good though, work has picked up" Cyrus tried to laugh

"Dan told me. I know about mother" Blair replied as Cyrus looked at her for a moment to see if she was being truthful and not playing a game with him "I respect that you want to take care of her, and I will not get in the way of that, but you will respect that she's my mother" she told him

"And I do. It's because she's your mother that I'm doing everything I can…" Cyrus began to say

"And I see that. I thank you for loving her, but she has to accept that she's sick. We all do" Blair told him "I appreciate all that you've done, but she's my responsibility" she said

"She's my wife. I love her" Cyrus proclaimed

"It's because you love her that I respect all that you've done, but she needs medical attention. Attention that her doctors need to give her, and she needs to follow" Blair replied "I won't come in and make drastic demands, but out of respect to you, I will make sure that she gets the medical attention she needs" she said

"I've tried" Cyrus told her

"I know you have, which is why I should now" Blair said before she leaned in to kiss Cyrus on the cheek. Turning to walk back over towards the elevator, Cyrus did all he could to keep himself together.

"She'll fight you. Every inch, she will fight you" Cyrus warned

"I was raised by a strong willed woman, I'm fully aware of what she'll do along with what I'm capable of. I just hope she'll see that I'm doing this out of love and concern for her" Blair told him as they shared a moment of silent confirmation, knowing that their next actions would either bring them together or apart.

* * *

><p>Finishing up with the dishes, Dan lifted his hands up in celebration as he had conquered the pile that had been waiting for him. A bit surprised that his father didn't take care of the left over party mess, Dan knew that he couldn't expect his father to clean up his own messes. Letting out a laugh, Dan couldn't help but feel like reverting back to that boy that still believed his father was put on his earth to clean up after him. Tossing the dish rag onto the sink divider, Dan made his way out of the kitchen before turning the hallway lights out. Peaking out the window, Dan felt a bit worried to see that Blair hadn't shown up yet, but he knew that she had to process the news of her mother. Making his way upstairs, Dan opened up the door to Nicholas's room to see that Nicholas was getting into his bed like clock work. Letting out a slight laugh, Dan was glad that there was still some thing he could always expect to see. Grabbing a book from the collection of books that Nicholas had, Dan looked through the pages before deciding that it was the book he would read to Nicholas. Taking a seat on the space Nicholas had left for him, Dan got comfortable as he opened up the book.<p>

"Okay, where did we leave off on this one?" Dan asked

"The pauper attends the ball" Nicholas quickly replied as Dan just laughed

"I forget that this is the hundredth time you've read this book" Dan replied

"I'd think you'd remember. You and the pauper are similar" Nicholas replied

"Of course we are. I mean a pauper and a princess, that's clearly my type of story" Dan told him

"The king would frown upon such relations" Nicholas told him

"But I'm sure he'd understand. I mean this is love, they love each other" Dan said

"Love is irrelevant" Nicholas began to say

"Love, it's the one thing that makes the easiest decision easy and the hardest decision harder. There's no refuting love" Dan quickly told the young boy "Trust me on this, the pauper loves the princess, regardless of all the obstacles, he loves her" he told him as a moment of silence came between them

"Did the pauper get the princess to love him?…in your book" Nicholas asked as Dan took a moment to think

"She's a bit undecided, but she's beginning to see that the pauper could teach her a few things about love" Blair quickly replied before both of the boys turned their attention to look at her "That's if he's willing to teach them to her" she said as she looked at Dan

"I think he's always wanted to, but yes, he's willing to teach her the ways love should be" Dan smiled as Blair walked over to lay across Nicholas's bed.

"Good, I kind of want the princess to get her happy ending. Too many epic love stories hogging up the true romantics that made it work in the end" Blair smiled

"That's great, now we've managed to ruin the book. I vote we read a new one" Dan declared

"No, we're reading that book. You're only doing that because I like the book Humphrey!" Blair exclaimed

"Once again, this has nothing to do with you" Dan replied as he dodged Blair's attempt to hit him with the pillow "I personally think we should read the book where the prince fights the dragons and stuff" he said

"Because a prince beating a dragon is realistic?" Blair questioned

"It is a bit far fetched, but it makes for a good story" Nicholas replied

"What about Cinderella, we could do girl power for tonight's story" Blair suggested with much excitement in her voice

"I fail to care for Cinderella" Nicholas began to say

"How can you not care for Cinderella?" Blair asked in disbelief as she was more than prepared to debate her son on the topic. Back and forth, they all debated over stories that they each enjoyed, but in the end it didn't really matter what book they read because what they enjoyed most was just being together.

* * *

><p>A<strong>uthor's Note: I know, I know. They didn't waffle. I thought about them having sex, but then I realized that what makes them so special is that they don't have to have sex to consumate how they feel about each other. In this chapter, I wanted to highlight what they do best, and that's the fact that they can honestly talk to each other. They have a friendship, in which they care about the other's opinion of them, and they want to always be on the same page with each other. So I wanted them to honestly talk and share their fears about taking that next step with each other because they do have a lot on the line. But the sex will be coming, sooner than you think so just hang in, they will get their Belgian Waffle on.<strong>


	12. The Art of the First Date

**HAPPY DAIR DAY!**

**I haven't seen the episode yet, but I'm passing time by writing. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven- The Art of the First Date**

Sitting in her chair, Blair had begun to drown out the debate that had reached an all time high within the conference. Theories and pessimism filled the room as each respective employee at Waldorf voiced their opinions of Eleanor no longer being at the helm of the company. Calling the meeting, Blair had hoped that her mother's trusted employees would give her ease that the company would remain as her mother left it, but Blair found that opportunists were rearing their heads amongst the crowd. Tuning out the noise, Blair stared off at her pen as she just couldn't manage to play the role of leader, when she herself questioned what she was supposed to do. Blair knew that once her mother knew of her moves to remove her from her position, Eleanor would be furious because so much of her mother was Waldorf. Though Eleanor had claimed to be her normal self and even suggested the idea to come back to work, Blair knew that her mother's business days were coming to an end. Looking over at Justine trying to calm the angered voices, Blair shook her head in disbelief at how ridiculous this was becoming. Just as she let out a sigh of frustration, Blair was immediately approached by her secretary.

"You have a Mr. Twinkle Star waiting for you in your office" The secretary whispered in her ear while she did little to add to the noise of the debates.

"Mr. Twinkle Star?" Blair questioned in confusion

"I know, but he swears that's his name" The secretary quickly replied

"I can't…I have this, and then I have a meeting with Dennis after this. Mr. Twinkle will have to come back another day" Blair sighed as she massaged her head in frustration

"Well, he told me to give you this then" The secretary said as she handed over the pink note that had a written message on it.

"How I wonder what you are?" Blair read to herself in a bit of confusion

"I'm not a genius, but I think it's a reference to the lullaby" The secretary said as Blair thought to herself for a moment. Getting up from her seat in a quick instance, Blair made her way out of the conference room as she rushed to her office. Opening the door to her office, Blair was a bit taken a back to see Dan sitting at her desk with his feet kicked up. Looking on at his watch, Dan looked over at her with a smile from ear to ear.

"Two minutes, you clearly don't know me that well" Dan smiled as he took his feet off of her desk to walk over to give her a quick kiss and a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had that big meeting with Alessandra and that film maker" Blair asked

"I did, and it went as well as to be expected" Dan smiled happily

"That's great. So are they going to turn this book into a screenplay?" Blair asked

"I'm hoping, but that's not why I'm here" Dan said

"And why are you here? Besides being a welcomed distraction to my day" Blair asked as she folded her arms

"What's going on with you?" Dan asked with a bit of concern

"We're discussing what to do with my mother. I have half the room that wants to keep her as a ghost CEO to lure in future business, then I have half that want to make a public separation to lure back business we've lost because of her…it's a big mess" Blair sighed

"And does she know about any of this? I mean I know that she's been eager to get back to work" Dan asked

"This isn't something I'm thrilled to tell her. I'm trying to avoid telling her until a definite decision is made. The board is lurking and I want to show a united front within the office before they insinuate their demands" Blair said

"I'm sorry that things are so bad, I thought you'd get more support than this from at least the long time employees that have worked with her" Dan told her

"Trust is rare, so I'm not too surprised" Blair replied "But I don't want to talk about me anymore, why'd you come Mr. Twinkle?" she asked as she tugged on his tie in a playful manner

"Well, I sort of find the timing to be good because you're having a crappy day, and I'm hoping this will cheer you up" Dan began to say

"Because me having a crappy day is a good thing" Blair replied sarcastically

"You know what I mean" Dan replied

"Yes, I do" Blair sighed "Just come out with it all ready Humphrey, I can only fend off the mob for a few more minutes" she said as she looked at her watch to check time

"Will you go out with me tonight?" Dan asked her as Blair looked at him with a bit of shock on her face

"As in movie date?" Blair questioned "….because I don't think you had to stop by the office for that, besides we do that all the time…" she began to ramble

"No as in date. You and me, nicely dressed, dinner and movie" Dan said

"As in date, date?" Blair asked before it finally hit her as to what he was alluding to "Oh, as in first date type of deal" she declared once she realized what he was talking about

"Yes, as in first date" Dan laughed "So what do you say? Are you gonna make me beg for this?" he asked

"What about Nicki? I mean who's going to watch him, Rufus and Lilly are out of town, and I don't exactly think Cyrus or Eleanor is able at the moment" Blair questioned

"Nate has cleared his schedule, and Justine said that she would stop by to help him out" Dan told her

"So you've been planning this?" Blair asked with a smile on her face as she was impressed with Dan's well thought out plan

"I dabbled in thought about it for a while, but since our hotel day we've been swamped with work and we haven't had the time to really enjoy the new us. So I just thought it was time to do so" Dan smiled as he tried not to blush at her constant look at him "Now will you please just say yes all ready, you're making me all red and nervous for some odd reason" he laughed

"You're blushing? Humphrey, you're blushing" Blair laughed as she moved closer towards him

"Yes, yes I am. You tend to have that effect on me, so what's the answer?" Dan asked as he tried to dodge her playful pinches while laughs escaped him

"I guess. I have nothing better to do" Blair replied

"Gee, thanks for that. That was an ego kill" Dan laughed

"You all ready knew I was going to say yes" Blair laughed

"I know, but I figured I'd use that chivalry thing Nicholas keeps talking about and ask you" Dan replied "I have to get back, but I will see you tonight for our date" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked out of her office. Though she had to go back to endure the fury that was the mob, Blair felt like she had an extra pep to her step now that she had something to look forward to.

* * *

><p>With a tie in hand, Dan walked up towards the mirror to see if he had the right tie for the night. Sighing in frustration, Dan couldn't help but feel like the whole suit was now a bit off. Why was he driving himself so crazy? Dan asked himself as he tossed yet another tie onto the pile of ties that he had going on his floor. Sitting on Dan's bed, Nicholas continued to flip through his books as he could only listen on to the frustrations that Dan was displaying. Reaching over to grab another tie, Dan felt a bit hopeful that this could be the tie as he put it on. Turning to look at Nicholas with a bit of excitement that he had found the tie, Nicholas showed little emotion but a grimace on his face towards the look of the tie.<p>

"Okay, you're officially no help" Dan said feeling dejected once again by his option before he slid the tie off "Have you done your homework?…I'm a bit surprised I even have to ask that, but your teachers have been telling me that you've become lax on the homework" he asked

"The homework is mundane" Nicholas replied without tearing his eyes away from his book

"The homework is what's expected" Dan replied "Hey, look at me" he told Nicholas as the boy reluctantly looked up at him "I know that you think the homework is stupid, but you have to do it. It's like your practice" he said

"Replacements give mundane tasks while muddling through to find their way" Nicholas griped

"And though I'm able to decipher what you've said, muddling is a new word that we haven't used, but substitute teacher or not, you still have to do your work" Dan told him while trying to keep his focus before Nate made his way inside of Dan's room with coffee in hand.

"What have I missed?" Nate asked as he sat down in the chair while he took a sip from his coffee

"Nothing, just informing Nicki on the joys of homework" Dan replied

"Homework, I hardly did that" Nate laughed to himself as he continued to sip on his coffee

"Explains so much" Dan replied as he looked on at Nate for not helping in the manner that was encouraging Nicholas "The point is to support homework. Yay for homework" he then stated

"That's a bit much" Nate laughed "Look, homework isn't the greatest but it shows that you are trying" he tried to tell Nicholas

"I'm smart, I don't need to try" Nicholas replied as Dan laughed to himself

"You can't refute that point" Nate laughed as he laid back in his chair while Dan just shook his head "This is the joys of parenting, makes me glad I don't have to sale this theory that homework is good" he laughed

"Because you'd suck at it" Dan quickly replied before he threw a pillow over at Nate before he looked back over Nicholas "Don't say suck" he then stated

"Is that what you're wearing?" Nate asked

"Yeah, I'm going without the tie. It screams nervous" Dan told him

"Ties are a bit formal, but you pull off the informal well" Nate told him as he got up from his seat "But you could step it up, I mean this being the first date between the two of you" he said

"Step it up how?" Dan asked in confusion

* * *

><p>Massaging her head in frustration after the day she had had, Justine walked into Blair's bedroom with a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. Hearing Blair fumble around in her closet as she got dressed, Justine flopped down on Blair's sofa that she had in the sitting area of her room. Pouring herself a shot of Jack into her cup, Justine silently made amends with God, as she knew she was about to sin for the amount of alcohol she was about to consume. Coming out of the walk in closet, Blair groaned in frustration as nothing seemed to right for her night out. Still dressed in her robe, Blair looked on to see that Justine was toasting out the day with a nice bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. Grabbing the bottle from Justine, Blair put it on the night stand before she took a seat in front of her vanity to do her make up. Fluffing the pillow behind her, Justine could see Blair's skeptical look, which ultimately caused her to put the drink down as she was reminded of her babysitting duties.<p>

"So….where is he taking you?" Justine asked as she folded her arms

"I don't know" Blair replied "Did you receive the minutes of the meeting?" she then asked

"Do we really have to bring up work? I mean I'm literally driven to the point of a drink because of work. So I don't want to discuss what that douche of an accountant brought up" Justine griped

"It's a frustrating situation all the way around, but it's part of the business" Blair replied

"Clearly" Justine sighed "But this was all practical thinking, right? You're not really going to boot Eleanor from the top spot, are you?" she asked

"I'm not booting my mother on anything. I just think her behavior can't be ignore any longer" Blair told her

"But she's always been the head of this company, not that you're not doing a good job, but she built this…" Justine began to say

"All of which I'm aware of, but business is business" Blair sighed as Justine quickly sat up in the bed

"Have you been talking to Ms. Hamilton?…is that why you've been scheduled to meet with her?" Justine asked

"Annual review, if you remember what it is I do? The board need projections and graphics to know the company is doing well" Blair said

"But why the hypothetical then?" Justine asked

"Just trust me on this….nothing is set in stone, but we have to look towards the future with the company" Blair replied as Justine fell back on her pillow

"So you never told me, with all the craziness around the office, how was the great collision between Humphrey and you?" Justine asked excitedly as she gripped on to the pillow

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked

"You know, the whole hotel day you two shared….was the sex that amazing? He looks like he could be great in bed, like sensual and heat all in one" Justine stated

"I wouldn't know" Blair replied "We didn't have sex" she said before Justine reached over to grab the bottle of Jack Daniels once again.

"I need to be drunk for this logic" Justine said as she attempted to take a swig of Jack Daniels before Blair glared at her "Am I going to understand this logic sober?" she asked

"We didn't want to rush" Blair reasoned

"You've waited four freakin' years. The wait has been as long as the damn Titanic movie….there should be no wait, just clothes flying" Justine reasoned

"There's more to a relationship than sex, and speaking as someone who was in that type of relationship, this is a much better pace" Blair told her

"Surely you're planning on consummating things tonight then? first date and all" Justine asked

"Who sleeps with a guy on the first date?" Blair replied

"Girls with healthy sexual appetites" Justine replied

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly going into this to get laid…" Blair stated

"Spoken like a person who hasn't had sex in ages" Justine quickly added

"This is different for me" Blair told her

"How?" Justine asked

"I've never done the first date" Blair said "I've always just fell into a relationship, never courted or started the beginning stages of a relationship" she said

"What about the complicated guy? Didn't you have a first date with him?" Justine asked

"We had sex before the date, so that cancelled out all together…we actually had sex while I was in a relationship" Blair said thinking back to her dating record

"Wow, you've literally missed the concept of dating all together" Justine laughed "I've had more first dates than I can count, so clearly I'm the only one that can guide you through this" she said perking up at the thought

"And this will most likely lead to me ignoring every bit of advice you're about to give" Blair said

"First off, I was the key proponent of getting you off your ass to tell Dan that you liked him as more than friends, so my advice is occasionally right" Justine pointed out "Now, the first date is pretty much the epitome of how the relationship interview will go, I mean you have one date to see if this is a person you want to continue seeing and spending money on" she said

"Fair enough" Blair agreed "I mean we see each other all the time because we live together" she said

"No, this is different. You'll be seeing each other, as in a new light, you'll see him as dating material, not good old reliable Dan" Justine told her

"But we always spend money on each other, I mean he bought me…" Blair began to bring up

"You've hit a dry spell of six years, do you really want to debate? because at this point, I don't need to travel to the Sahara dessert when I see a built in dry spot in your underwear" Justine quickly replied as Blair just motioned for Justine to continue "Be cute, but don't be opinionate. Guys like to assume you've got a brain but not much of it" she told her

"That's ridiculous, I'm not an idiot" Blair replied

"If you want to get laid you will be as dumb as George Bush in a strategy meeting" Justine told her "Guys are supposed to pay, don't even motion to pay for anything because that will only lead to you sliding your visa down rather than your undies" she said "Basically you need to be the guy in all phases of this date. Go in with one thing on the mind, and say whatever you need to get it. Assert that you're a strong independent woman, and you can handle yourself" she coached her

"So at no part in this date do I become the girl?" Blair asked

"Only when you're on your back, making shout outs to God" Justine quickly replied "And if Dan looks as good as I think in bed, then God is good" she then added as Blair just laughed

"What is it with you and my sex life? Is it really bugging you that much?" Blair asked with a bit of a laugh

"You've got a man that cooks, takes care of kids, listens, has a great job, and doesn't charge unwanted items to your credit cards. You should've been having sex the moment you laid eyes on him" Justine reasoned as Blair just accepted the craziness that was her assistant.

"I've never done the first date thing as you know, so I will sparingly take in to account all that you say. I just want this night to memorable" Blair said as she got lost in thought of all the ways it could go right.

"Aw, I'm getting all pumped up for you now. You make me feel like I'm going on the first date as well" Justine said as she sat up on her knees in the bed "C'mon, get laid on three" she said sticking her hand out to do a cheer with Blair

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss me out of the bearded barley<strong>

**Nightly, beside the green, green grass**

**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**

**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**

Standing in front of the mirror, Dan sprayed a bit of cologne on himself before putting the bottle off to the side. Grabbing a bit of lotion, Dan rubbed his hands together before rubbing his dress shirt and neck so tha he could have a bit of scent to him. Letting out a deep sigh, Dan looked himself over once more as he came to the conclusion that he was ready. Taking a peak at the clock, Dan could see that he didn't have long to go back and forth as it was just about time for them to go. Turning out the lights into the restroom, Dan opened the door to see Nate waiting for him by the door like a proud friend. Laughing at how nervous Dan was, Nate felt as if he was some proud father in this moment as he patted Dan on the back.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**

**Lift your open hand**

**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**

**Silver moon's sparkling**

**So kiss me**

Finishing up the last strand of her hair, Blair placed the curling iron down before she put the final touches on her hair. Looking herself in the mirror, Blair couldn't figure out why she was so nervous to go out with Dan. Dan and Blair had hung out numerous times with no nervousness involved, but for some odd reason, Blair felt the added pressure of it being their first date in the equation of why this was all so different than the other times. Spraying on a bit of perfume, Blair put the bottle down before she finally realized that she was done. Opening the door to head back out into her bedroom, Blair quickly noticed Justine stuffing a couple of magnum condoms into her purse. Holding up the purse to show Blair, Blair quickly grabbed another purse instead as she knew Justine would do something to add more pressure to the date. Passing by Justine on her way towards the door, Justine snuck a condom into Blair's new purse without her even knowing.

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**

**Swing me upon its hanging tire**

**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**

**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

Listening on to Justine's last minute words of advice, Blair tried to listen but found that she was tuning her out more than anything. Eagerly making her way through the hallways, Blair found that she was growing upset with herself for getting such a big house with such long hallways because all she waned to do was begin this date. Relieved to see the top of the staircase, Blair let out deep sigh before she made her way down the staircase. Holding on to the rails as she made her way downstairs, Blair's attention had been focused on the steps but for a quick moment she glanced over towards the living room to see Nate and Dan. Not getting a good view of Dan quite yet, Blair was taken a back once she got the full on look of Dan as he had cut his hair. Caught off guard, Blair took her eyes off of watching where she stepped, and without realizing Blair slipped. Quickly laying out her hands to catch her boss, Justine helped her up while Dan rushed over to her aid.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked with much concern

"Yeah…I, uh….I'm good. Your hair" Blair stumbled through words as she couldn't shake the smile she had towards Dan's new look

"Yeah, I figured I should cut it" Dan replied

"It looks good…" Blair began to say

"You look sexy" Justine said without realizing that she had "And I can't believe I said that. Excuse me while I choke on something" she said before she walked over to join Nate in the living room

"You've rode me about cutting my hair, so I figured I should oblige your wishes" Dan smiled

"I just enjoy making fun of you, I like you regardless" Blair replied

"So you wouldn't mind if I grew it back?" Dan questioned

"I was just being polite, I prefer you like this…but again, I like you regardless" Blair said as they shared a laugh "Nicki must be asleep" she said as she noticed that Nicholas wasn't downstairs with them

"I put him down. Me, Nate Archibald" Nate declared as he was proud by that fact while Dan and Blair just laughed at him

"Should we go?" Dan asked as he walked over to grab his keys. Looking over at Justine, Blair quickly began to remember her early advice.

"I'll drive!" Blair blurted out before Dan looked back at her

"It's okay, I can drive" Dan replied

"No, I want to drive" Blair said "I'm a good driver, and I think I should" she said trying to assert herself as the guy

"But you don't even know where the restaurant is that I'm taking you" Dan said

"Hence the navigation system" Blair replied before she walked over to grab her car keys "You don't mind, right? I mean I just feel like driving tonight" she told him

"You hate driving?" Dan quickly replied

"Not tonight. C'mon, it'll be fun" Blair smiled before she made her way out of the house. Walking up towards Dan, Nate and Dan looked on at Blair getting in the car in confusion.

"Since when does Blair drive….voluntarily?" Nate asked

"I'd like to say that this is to be expected, but I know Waldorf enough to know that this has an ulterior motive" Dan sighed as he ran his hand through his freshly cut hair

"Like what? You don't think she's going to act like the guy tonight so she can remain in control, do you?" Nate jokingly asked before Dan and him came to the same realization "She's totally going to act like the guy tonight" he stated

"Oh, this should be interesting" Dan said to himself as he breathed in deep, knowing that this was going to be as interesting of a first date as ever.

* * *

><p>Missing yet another turn that the navigation had mapped out, Dan laughed to himself as he sat in the passenger side of the car, not wanting to come across as a passenger driver. If Blair wanted to be the guy in the relationship, then Dan wasn't going to fight her one bit over it because he knew that once Blair set her mind to something, it sometimes worked out. Gripping on tight to the steering wheel, Blair squinted her eyes as she struggled to see the road as she drove. Though Dan was enjoying the ruse that Blair was going along with for the evening, Dan was still a bit concerned as he made sure to keep a close eye on the road. Blair had always been one to be in control of her emotions and all scenarios, so Dan knew that the first date territory was new to her, and the only way to feel in control of the situation was to grab it by the horns. Dan knew her well, sometimes better than she knew herself and he could only show her how she didn't need to feel nervous with him because at the end of the day he was still going to see her as Waldorf.<p>

"Is there anything you want to talk about?….any misconceptions that we can clear up while we drive?" Dan asked as he started off conversation

"Nothing that I can think of. You?" Blair asked as she tried to conceal the fact that she had no clue as to where they were going, even with the navigation systems help

"Recalculating route" The automated voice of the navigation said as Blair looked on at it skeptically

"Does this thing work?" Blair asked

"No, it just likes to spout out useless information" Dan teased as Blair just bought into his reasoning "Just keep…." he began to tell her

"I think I know where I am now" Blair interrupted as she knew the key detail of acting like a guy, was to not admit fault or ask for directions. Accepting her want to find the restaurant on her own, Dan just sat back and let her drive them

"You seem tense, are you okay?" Dan asked after a moment of silence

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Blair asked as she continued to stare on at the road

"No reason, you're just gripping the stirring wheel a little tighter than usual" Dan said as Blair began to notice her stance

"This is how I drive. I like to hold things close" Blair struggled for reasoning

"Even steering wheels?" Dan asked

"Especially steering wheels. They slip away so easily…." Blair said before she trailed off of what she was about to say as she didn't even start to believe it after a while "How was you're day at work?" she then asked as now Dan was truly starting to feel like the female in this situation. Wanting to get into character for this, so he could poke a little fun at Blair's experiment, Dan crossed his legs and began to play with the few locks of hair he had on his head.

"My day was great. I had lunch with Alessandra and Alex Paige. We discussed turning the book 'The Monarchs of Manahattan' into an original screenplay to shop around to the studios since we had one bid on the book all ready. The meeting went great, did I mention that Alessandra wore the most hideous heels known to man, I mean I was flabbergasted that she showed up in last seasons Marc Jacobs…" Dan said as he went heavily into character while Blair struggled to pay attention to the road and to Dan

"Marc Jacobs? Last season. What was the attire?" Blair asked

"Aren't you going to ask what I wore?…I mean you did ask about my day, right?" Dan quickly followed up with questions of his own

"Yeah, that's what I meant" Blair replied as she leaned in closer to see that she had no clue as to where this road was taking her. "I just assumed you wore your usual attire" she said

"Usual attire? Did you not even notice me this morning? I picked out this outfit specifically for this meeting….are you even paying attention to me?" Dan asked trying not to laugh as Blair grew more conflicted to pay attention to Dan or the road. Realizing that maybe he should give up the gig of playing female, Dan sat up in his seat as he began to notice Blair's uneasy behavior. Hearing a pop, Blair and Dan immediately grew alarmed by the sound as they began to slow down.

"What was that?" Blair asked as Dan grabbed the steering wheel to guide them over to the side of the road

"I don't know" Dan said before the car came to a complete stop. Grabbing his coat from the back, Dan prepared to put it on while Blair just looked at him in confusion

"What are you doing?" Blair asked

"I have to check it out" Dan stated before Blair quickly undid her seatbelt

"No, no. I got it" Blair quickly stated

"You have what? Blair, it's cold outside and we're on the side of the road. Just let me check this out" Dan told her

"I can check it out. I know my car" Blair replied

"Do you know how to observe and diagnose a car?" Dan asked

"If I can observe and diagnose clothing, surely I can do the same for a car" Blair laughed off Dan's claim. Studying her for a moment, Dan knew the only way for Blair to get the point was to truly get the point. "A woman can access and diagnose a car" she then stated

"Then by all means, access the car" Dan told her as he sat comfortably in her seat once again before she made her way out of the car.

"I will" Blair yelled back towards Dan before she clutched on tight to her coat as the wind blew. Walking along side the car, Blair looked and observed the car, just wondering what exactly she was supposed to be looking for. Looking back through the window, Dan grew anxious to know what exactly Blair was doing outside. Sighing in frustration, Dan began to wish that Blair wasn't so determined to assert control over the relationship at it's beginning stage. Sitting idle in his seat, Dan just thumped his fingers as he waited for some sort of sign that she was making progress in her assessment process.

"How's it going out there?" Dan asked as he called out

"The tire looks all deflated" Blair replied "Not that I need to know what you think about that" she then followed up

"Of course. But if said tired is deflated, it might be because it's flat" Dan told her

"I knew that" Blair replied "So if said tired is flat, I just what…blow air into it?" she then asked trying not to seem like she needed help

"Do you want me to help you?" Dan asked as he motioned to open the door

"No!" Blair quickly replied "I have this….I just simply need to…" she said as she typed in the question into her phone in the search engine of the internet "Change the tire!" she then declared as she got the answer

"Ding, ding, ding. You've got the answer" Dan replied sarcastically

"Note how I discovered that all on my own, a woman" Blair stated

"It's been noted" Dan said as he got comfortable "On google and every other search engine you searched" he uttered to himself

"I just simply have to change the tire, then we go to the restaurant to have our fantastic date that you've promised" Blair said as she walked to the trunk of the car to open it up. Searching in the trunk, Blair saw the spare tire and immediately grimaced at how grimy the tire looked. Pumping herself up, Blair leaned forward to grab the tire as she began to struggle to pull it out.

"Having fun?" Dan asked sarcastically

"Loads" Blair groaned as she struggled with the tire before it finally fell to the ground "You better be great in bed Humphrey" she then uttered to herself as she rolled the tire over to the deflated tire. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Blair began to wonder what was required of her next. Pulling her phone out once again, Blair looked on at the internet instructions before she walked to the back of the car to grab an item that would release the all ready inserted tire. Scanning the trunk for any item that would serve the purpose of what she needed before she finally reached over to grab the pair of scissors that she carried for dress alteration purposes. Closing the trunk, Blair walked over towards the tire, feeling as if she was going to accomplish the task set forth. Jabbing at the lug nut on the tire, Blair quickly met dejection as her scissors broke.

"Are you done?" Dan asked as he playfully hit his head up against the seat

"Almost" Blair grunted as she tried to pull the tired off with her hands but quickly fell back on her heel. Looking down at her shoe, Blair silently cried to herself as her clothing had become subject to the mundane task of changing a tire. "Dammit Humphrey, I broke a heel!" she yelled as she limped around before Dan took a moment to stop laughing. "Aw, and they're my Louboutin ones" she continued to complain before Dan got control of his laughter.

"Do you need my help now? You know the male help" Dan asked

"The male help is what got me in this situation to begin with" Blair griped to herself as she limped around "Yes, I need your help. Oh, wise Dan Humphrey, I need your help" she replied as Dan got out of the car to walk around to where she was. Noticing the broken pair of scissors on the floor, Dan looked over at her.

"Scissors?" Dan questioned

"Don't judge me" Blair quickly replied "Just fix the deflated tire with the whole inserty thing that will make it come off" she told him as Dan just smiled "And get that stupid grin off your face. It's bad enough my Louboutin's are suffering for this attempt to change a tire" she told him

"Why are you trying to be all manly?" Dan asked

"Because of unwanted advice that I should've blocked out as soon as I heard it" Blair replied as she shook her head in disbelief

"All of which I'm sure has Justine written all over it" Dan laughed "Look, I know this is new for you, but…" he began to say

"This is my first date, as in first time ever doing the whole first date thing you see on the movies" Blair quickly blurted out as Dan looked surprised

"Really?….Chuck and you?…" Dan began to asked

"When you lose your virginity in the back of a limo, I think you surpass the whole first date jitters" Blair replied

"Nate?" Dan brought up after a moment of thought

"We grew up together, we were in a relationship by the time we knew what it meant to have a relationship" Blair told him

"So, no first date. Wow, I didn't expect that" Dan said to himself in complete disbelief

"I'm standing here Humphrey, you could at least hide the obvious shock" Blair told him

"No, I'm not…well yeah, I am. I just assumed that you were nervous about dating me, and not the concept overall" Dan told her

"I feel like an idiot. I don't know why I even told you…" Blair said feeling as if she was a complete loser for not knowing the concept of a first date. Grabbing her hand, Dan pulled her towards him so that she couldn't limp away from him

"Hey, I didn't expect you to know everything. There's no right or wrong when it comes to a first date. Let's just make this up as we go, there's no wrong in that" Dan told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, which calmed her down "Just relax, and just be natural. Nothing is different about this date, it's Humphrey and Waldorf" he told her as she felt the calming effect that he had on her. Seeing the warmth in his eyes, Blair knew that whatever she didn't understand when it came to them, Dan would show her.

"Thank you" Blair smiled before she leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll fix the tire, just give me a minute" Dan told her

"And I'll search the car for some second rate pair of heels. I can't believe my Louboutin's gave out on me" Blair pouted as she broke free of Dan's embrace to limp over to the car. Pulling out his phone, Dan quickly sent a text to Nate to let him know what he thought about his friend, before he got to fixing the tire on the car.

Dan: Ass!

* * *

><p>Laying on the sofa, Justine began to feel the boredom of being at Blair's house as she kept the house as prim and proper as could be. Quickly getting up from the sofa, Justine made her way up the stairs to look in on Nicholas to see that he was still asleep. Feeling like this was the easiest babysitting she's ever done, Justine almost wished that Nicholas was acting up so that she could do something. Dan and Blair were both into the classics, so current movies were rare to find in the movie case and nothing seemed to be on the television. Coming down the staircase, Justine met up with Nate at the bottom of the staircase as he held a bottle of wine in hand. Figuring that it would have to do for the night, Justine walked over towards the sofa while Nate followed behind. Taking a seat across from each other, Nate quickly put the bottle down on the table in between them before he pulled his cell phone out.<p>

"Who is it?" Justine asked as she noticed Nate looking at his text

"Dan" Nate replied as he let out a laugh

"Oh, God. What has the prude done now?" Justine asked

"Nothing, well something. Apparently ass" Nate laughed as Justine shook her head as she appeared to be impressed

"Just like a guy, go straight for the ass" Justine stated as she sipped on her glass of wine

"What?" Nate asked

"Nothing, just a girl slash guy thing" Justine quickly covered up

"Oh" Nate replied before he poured himself a glass of wine and held it up as a toast "To ass" he toasted

"To ass" Justine agreed before they clinked their glasses together.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so, Dan was able to swap out the tire on her car before they were off on their way to the restaurant. Blair endured minimal teasing for her scissor theory on trying to change a tire, but Blair knew that Dan was holding back on the things he could've said about it all. Though she knew it wasn't her finest moment, Blair felt a bit more relaxed to know that he could make her laugh at herself at times, when she took herself too seriously. Blair hadn't been prone to doing that too often, but she realized that some things she had to laugh at because being too serious would only add to the stress she was all ready under. Holding Dan's spare hand as he drove, Blair felt like she was soon settling in to the night and letting the pressure subside. Feeling more in her element as they were seated at their table, Blair placed the napkin over her lap while Dan took his seat across from her. Looking on at the menu, Blair and Dan took their time in picking out what they wanted.<p>

"Everything looks so good" Blair commented as she looked at the menu

"Yeah, I'm almost tempted to get three plates just to try it" Dan replied

"How'd you hear about this place?" Blair asked

"Alessandra is friends with the owner, so…" Dan began to tell her

"So you worked the inside connection. Who knew the boy from Brooklyn would have inside access" Blair laughed

"I know, right" Dan added "I just have to stay away from a few items on this menu to avoid disaster" he sighed

"Like what?" Blair asked just as the chef walked up towards Dan and Blair to greet Dan.

"You came" The chef said excitedly

"Hey" Dan smiled as he got up to hug the chef "Alessandra said I had to come check this place out, so I thought tonight would be good with you unveiling your new items" he said

"Tonight is perfect" The chef replied

"This is my….girl, wife, Blair Waldorf. She's a restaurant buff, so she'll let you know how things really are" Dan struggled to introduce Blair as he wasn't' sure on what to call her or what he had to call her to keep up the façade.

"Then I would put extra attention into your plate tonight" The chef smiled as he shook her hand

"Looking forward to it" Blair smiled "You're restaurant looks fantastic, and the menu's, everything looks great" she said

"Thank you. Thank you" The chef replied "Well I hate to do this, but I have a few employers that are big fans of your book, and they wanted…" he began to asked

"Oh, uh…do you mind?" Dan asked Blair

"No, that's fine. I needed to make a quick call to the house anyways" Blair said before Dan leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek

"I'll be back in five minutes" Dan whispered to her before he walked off with the chef. Pulling out her phone, Blair began to dial the house number before the waiter came up to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked

"Uh…I'm not quite sure" Blair said as she looked over at Dan with the group of fans he was with as she tried to remember what he wanted to order

"I could come back" The waiter told her

"No, no. I remember what he wanted" Blair told the waiter as she knew the wait time for the food would only increase if she took longer than to be expected "I'll have the Thai Glazed Salmon" she told the waiter while still trying to remember what Dan had wanted

"And for the gentlemen?" The waiter asked

"He'll have the coconut chicken" Blair said finally reaching her decision

"Okay, I will bring out appetizers while you wait. The chef has requested a complimentary bottle of wine sent to the table, but anything else?" The waiter said as he finished up writing down the orders

"That should be all" Blair replied before her cell phone began to start vibrating

"I'll be back out with the appetizers" The waiter said before he walked off

"Hello" Blair answered the phone

"So, how was the ass?" Justine asked excitedly while Blair sat in confusion as to what she was talking about now

"Ass? We're not having sex" Blair quickly replied

"I knew it was too good to be true" Justine sighed "But how is the date going?" she asked

"Good. We had a minor bump in the plan, but it's going great" Blair told her "How is Nicki?" she asked

"He's asleep" Justine told her

"Voluntarily or have you assisted it?" Blair then asked

"Voluntarily. What type of babysitter do you think I am?" Justine asked

"Said the girl who assisted an elderly woman to the bathroom every five minutes with laxatives" Blair mentioned

"She deserved it. She should've assisted to shut the hell up on the date instead of assisting to be a pain in my ass" Justine replied

"Well just make sure you babysit my son and not Jack Daniels" Blair told her

"Of course, I would never do such a thing" Justine said before she knocked back what was left of her glass of wine while Nate came back out with another bottle of wine in hand "I gotta go, bye" she quickly said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Eating their dinner, Blair found her food to be amazing while Dan slowly ate at his food. There was no words to describe how good the food was in Blair's mind as she could only imagine the raving reviews she was going to give the restaurant once she left. Loosening up his tie, Dan did all he could to continue eating his food but found that he was struggling to do so. Dan knew that he would have to finish the food as the chef would be out to check up on them so he'd get the official reviews from them. Fanning himself, Dan felt a little claustrophobic as his breathing began to get a bit heavy. Putting her fork down, Blair immediately began to rave about her plate while Dan wiped the beads of sweat that was forming on his face. Trying to play off that he was fine, Dan faked a smile as he listened on to Blair talk.<p>

"We have to come back here Humphrey. This food was really amazing. I mean the taste was just so exquisite" Blair rambled

"I'm glad" Dan said as he let a few coughs escape him

"I would say we could do take out from here, but that'd be a little classless to do take out at a restaurant like this" Blair replied as she observed the crowd only to become alarmed at the sight of Dennis and his wife walking towards them "Oh, my God. He's here, they're here" she quickly informed Dan as she rummaged through her purse for her wedding band

"Do we really have to pretend now?" Dan struggled to ask as he continued to wipe and fan himself

"Yeah, we do until Eleanor decides to get help. Where's your ring?" Blair replied as Dan reached in his wallet to pull out the wedding band. Noticing his location of the ring, Blair couldn't help but look at him a bit stunned "Really, Humphrey? Your wallet, I'd expect that to be the condom placement but not a wedding band holder" she asked in disbelief

"You keep yours in your purse, you're no better" Dan replied in between coughs

"Drink some water, and look happy" Blair instructed him just before Dennis and his wife walked up

"I knew that was you two" Dennis smiled as he walked up to greet Dan and Blair "It appears everyone is here" he said as she shook Dan's hand while his wife hugged Blair

"It appears" Blair replied as she hugged Dennis "How is your night?" she asked

"Good, good. The food is to die for" Dennis told her "Have you heard any word from the board?" he asked trying to sneak in his question

"No, no. We're not talking business tonight" Dennis's wife quickly told the two of them

"I have to agree with that" Blair nodded in agreement as Dennis's wife turned to her attention to a sweating Dan

"Are you okay?" Dennis's wife asked as Dan continued to fan himself

"Yes, I'm fine" Dan said as he let out a few coughs "It's just a bit stuffy in here" he said

"Humphrey, the fan is on" Blair told him as she looked at him with concern

"Maybe it's a bit hot. I mean I've been catching hot flashes all throughout the night" Dennis said

"No, I'm good" Dan replied as Dennis's wife began to notice Dan's eyes began to start swelling up "It's getting a bit dark in here though" he then commented

"Oh, my God. What's wrong with your face?" Blair asked as she looked on at Dan's face in utter confusion before realizing that her response was very wifely of her "….sweetheart" she then added as she walked over towards Dan's side

"He looks like he's having a allergic reaction. Did you eat something?" Dennis's wife asked

"No, not that I know of. I mean I'm sure I'm just hot or something" Dan reasoned

"No, no. I've worked with nurses, and you're having an allergic reaction to something" Dennis's wife said just as the chef and the waiter came over

"How is everything…oh, my God. Your face" The chef began to greet them before seeing Dan's swollen eyes

"I'm fine. I'm fine" Dan said trying to calm everyone "I'm only allergic to coconut, but I had chicken…" he said before Blair froze up once she heard what Dan had said

"Oh, no" Blair replied as a flash of guilt came over her

"What do you mean oh no?" Dan immediately asked

"I got you the coconut chicken" Blair revealed as Dan slowly began to freak out

"Why'd you get me coconut chicken?…I thought you knew I was allergic?" Dan asked her

"Because…the picture looked good, and I just thought you'd like the chicken because let's face it, you eat everything" Blair rambled on nervously "Who's allergic to coconut these days?" she asked in disbelief

"It's okay, all we need is your epipen, that should buy us time" Dennis's wife said as Blair sat down in his seat

"It's..it's in my car…which I don't have" Dan said remembering that they took Blair's car before he started to wheeze

"Would any pen work? I have a Bic" Blair asked as she held up her pens that she had

"No, we need a epipen" Dennis's wife said as Dan continued to wheeze

"Call emergency, and find us a paper bag so we can help his breathing" Dennis told the chef and the waiter

"We don't have paper bags or plastic" The chef quickly replied as the waiter went off to call the ambulance

"How do you not have a paper bag or plastic one?" Blair questioned

"This is a gourmet restaurant" The chef quickly replied

"Well now it's about to be a gourmet crime scene….sorry Humphrey, that slipped" Blair replied sarcastically before she quickly apologized for the choice words

"We need something to help his breathing" Dennis's wife said as Dan continued to fan himself before Blair dug around in her purse.

"Here, here" Blair said quickly grabbing the condom to hold up as the solution

"A….condom?" Dan questioned in between breaths

"What? It's not like I was using it…well I had hoped, but then you got all hootie and the blowfish on me…Humphrey just use the condom" Blair began to ramble

"That's about the only thing we have" Dennis's wife said as Blair ripped open the wrapper

"Do I snap the tip?" Blair asked as she held the condom before Dan grabbed the condom and began to breath into it. Looking on at the sight of Dan blowing into a condom, Blair knew that this moment had summed up her whole romantic state in it's current state.

* * *

><p>Sitting out in the hallway, Blair got up from her seat to check in on Dan as he was with the doctor. Luckily for them, Dan got to the hospital quick enough before things got really out of hand. Plagued with guilty, Blair felt horrible for not knowing that Dan was allergic to coconut. Blair had known Dan for quite some time, and that fact just never occurred to her that he would be allergic to something. By the end of the night, Blair was sure that Dan would be allergic to her, as she had single handedly managed to mess up her first, first date ever in the matter of an evening. Hearing the double doors open, Blair looked down the hallway to see Justine walking towards her. Shaking her head in disbelief, Justine took in the full on sight of the ending location of the date before she took a seat beside Blair. Sitting in silence for a moment, Blair and Justine began to wonder how they even start off the inevitable conversation they needed to have between them.<p>

"How is Nicki?" Blair asked breaking the silence

"Good" Justine nodded

"That's good. Did he finish his homework?" Blair asked trying to ask as many Nicholas questions as possible to avoid the Dan questions

"Yep" Justine simply replied "I just have one question…just one simple question" she asked

"What?" Blair asked in response fearing what Justine would say

"What kind of love were you planning on giving him? The OJ Simpson kind?" Justine asked as she looked at Blair in disbelief

"I know, I know. I'm horrible" Blair groaned as she covered her face

"An allergic reaction, really?" Justine questioned "You really weren't playing when you said you've never been on a first date" she said

"Who's allergic to coconut? That's such an odd allergy" Blair replied

"Apparently Dan" Justine reasoned "How do you not know he's allergic to coconut?" she asked

"Because he eats everything. I haven't seen him not eating anything, I just figured anything would be good" Blair told her

"Which made you gravitate to coconuts?" Justine asked "I've heard funny first date stories, but this takes the cake or the coconut in your case" she said

"Stop making me feel bad" Blair told her as she sighed

"I'm sorry. I just thought you'd give ass before coconuts…again, sorry" Justine replied "Dan is going to be fine and that's the important thing" she told him

"Dennis and his wife were there, they practically saved him" Blair told her

"That's good. I mean I know she's all into the medical field, so it's good that you had a bit of help" Justine said

"Dan had to breath into a condom" Blair then told her as Justine shook her head.

"You do realize that's your sex life all wrapped into one condom. All you can do is watch while other's breath life into your condom" Justine replied "You should feel glad that your condoms are medical tools. I mean you seriously get more bang for you buck, without the bang or the buck being involved….this is all so sad" she said before Blair rested her head on her shoulder

"I know" Blair sighed as Justine looked on at Blair's feet to notice something different

"What happened to your Louboutin's?" Justine asked

"Don't ask" Blair quickly replied

"I wouldn't dare to. I'm pretty sure it will be just as bad as offing your date" Justine said as she patted the top of Blair's head.

* * *

><p>Coming out of the hospital with his tie in hand, Dan made his way to the front before he scanned the parking lot to see where Blair was. It had all been one simple misunderstanding that had lead him to the hospital, but Dan was more than eager to make things right by the end of the night. Blair had shown guilt over her actions, but Dan knew that there was nothing for her to feel guilty about because it wasn't something that he had told her. Becoming nervous that he couldn't find her right away, Dan pulled out his cell phone and began to dial her number. Waiting patiently as the phone rang, Dan began to notice that the rings were coming from the benches a few feet away. Turning to look over in that direction, Dan felt relieved to see the brunette looking back at him as she slowly rose to her feet. Taking off his jacket as he walked over towards her, Dan quickly wrapped it around her shoulders so that she wouldn't get a chill from the night air.<p>

"Never pegged you as one who likes to sit in the dim lit areas" Dan smiled as he looked at her before a moment of silence came between them

"Are you going to be okay?" Blair asked

"Yes, I'm going to be fine. Doc gave me epinephrine and I was good to go after that" Dan told her

"I should've known that you didn't like coconut" Blair sighed

"But you didn't, and that's no one's fault" Dan assured her "We'll get better at this. We're still, after six years, learning things about each other" he said

"But my lack of knowledge almost killed you" Blair said "Your tombstone would've read, died of coconut, fed by Blair Waldorf" she sighed

"That would be a funny tombstone, I have to admit to that, but they don't put that on tombstones these days" Dan said

"I know that, but…you're missing the point. I should know you, I should know how to go on a first date without listening to dumb advice on trying to get ass…" Blair told him

"The ass part, that could still happen….maybe not tonight, but it could" Dan reasoned before Blair gave him a look

"This was the worst date you've probably ever been on. I mean I remember Serena talked about your first date for weeks on end" Blair sighed

"I'm sure she did, and I'm sure I memorized it every second of the day. People have different first dates, doesn't make them bad or good, it's about what you walk away with about that person that makes the date memorable" Dan told her

"I'm afraid to even ask" Blair said as she shook her head "What did you walk away with from this date?" she asked

"Never to have you order for me again" Dan teased as Blair attempted to walk away before he grabbed her hand "I was joking. I was joking" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waste as she leaned into his chest

"It wasn't funny" Blair pouted

"I learned that I like us. I like the bickering, the banter, the mini challenges you put on yourself. I can honestly say that there is never a day where you don't challenge me to be more than what I am, and that's something you do beyond a first date" Dan said as Blair slowly melted at his words

"I can tell I'm going to hate dating a writer" Blair sighed

"Why is that?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

"Because you always know what to say" Blair replied as she turned to look

"Hence the title of being a writer" Dan joked

"So is there any aspect of the date I can't mess up?" Blair asked as she sighed

"Uh, I don't think you can get worse than putting me in the emergency room" Dan teased "But I do know something that would be classic first date" he said

"What's that?" Blair asked

"Well I gave you my jacket, so that was first datish. I could hold your hand" Dan suggested

"You sure, you don't have that whole sweaty palms deal going, do you?" Blair asked as she laughed

"No, but I do have butterflies because I'm kind of thinking about how I'm going to kiss you at the end of the night" Dan said as he slid his hand in hers

"Really? Guys think about that? I just assumed you go in for the kill" Blair said as she looked on at their hands intertwined

"The art of kissing does not come easy. We have two phases; the actual kissing and when to kiss. It was a very difficult for me to grasp at such a young age" Dan laughed

"I'm sure Cedric was of big help to you then for that" Blair teased as Dan looked at her in amazement by how good the joke was

"That was cruel and funny all wrapped in to one" Dan laughed

"What was cruel and funny was you using a condom for air. That was classic" Blair laughed

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we can't top this night" Dan told her as they walked hand in hand down the street "Were you planning on having sex with me tonight?" he then asked

"The odds were in your favor" Blair replied "But then I had to choose the condom for sexual reasons or life saving reasons" she stated

"This is the one time I wished I would've died. I owe my life to a magnum" Dan said as Blair laughed.

"When exactly are you supposed to kiss me?" Blair asked

"When I get you home, safe and sound" Dan replied as he pulled her close to his body so that he could kiss the top of her head while they walked.

* * *

><p>Looking in on Nicholas, Dan and Blair smiled as the little boy had slept so peacefully with his crown resting on top of his head. Once they had made it home, they relieved Nate of his babysitting duties before they had to catch a final sneak in on the boy.. Closing the door to his room, Dan grabbed Blair's hand as he lead her down the staircase towards Blair's room. Walking in front of Dan, Blair opened the door to her room before he waited to get his invitation like a true gentlemen would do. Surprised that he wasn't following her lead, Blair looked back to see Dan still standing in the doorway before it finally dawned on her that he was waiting for an invitation. Enjoying the fact that Dan was trying his hardest to be a gentlemen, Blair couldn't help but want to see him beg for his invitation. Though she could've been mean, Blair felt as if the distance between them within her room was becoming too much for her to handle.<p>

"Come in Humphrey" Blair told him as he slowly walked in

"Had to be sure. I wasn't quite sure" Dan told her as Blair grabbed his hand once again.

"I don't want this date to end" Blair smiled as she looked down at their hands before she glanced over at the clock to see that they had twenty minutes before midnight "Does this first date have a time limit?" she then asked

"Not with you" Dan replied

"Good because I was kind of hoping that you'd stay with me tonight. I liked waking up next to you" Blair said as Dan caressed her face

"It was fun" Dan replied "All of it was" he told her as he got lost in her beauty "So much so that I wanted to ask you something?" he asked a bit nervously as his quote, unquote hands began to sweat

"Humphrey, your hands are sweating" Blair laughed as she began to notice it.

"Because like the usual first date, I'm getting those overwhelming butterflies, in which I'm scared I'm going to mess things up" Dan told her

"I did almost kill you, I doubt there's anything you can do to mess things up" Blair laughed "Just tell me" she said as she grabbed both of his hands in hers while they intertwined

"Will you…will you be my girlfriend?" Dan asked nervously as Blair wore a look of shock "I know that we're fake married and all, but I kind of think that the fake marriage has no real regards to how we are now. I mean I'm all for helping your mom, but I just really want to have something that is just for us…" he babbled before Blair quickly leaned in to kiss him. Caught of guard by the kiss at first, Dan slowly gave in and kissed her back with as much passion.

"Yes" Blair said as she broke the kiss

"Yes, what?" Dan asked

"I'll be your girlfriend" Blair replied as Dan's face lit up with smiles as he couldn't believe that the girl he had waited six years for, she was now becoming his.

"I don't have a lettermens jacket, but I can give you this...this handy medical bracelet" Dan laughed as he held his hand up to show the admittance bracelet at the hospital "You could definitely pull this off" he said as they both laughed.

* * *

><p>Pulling up in front of the facility, Charlie looked back at Damien as he sat so casually in his seat. For a moment, Charlie tried to reason as to why Damien was taking her in the back of a medical facility. Fearing tha she may have to use any means possible to escape his clutches, Charlie kept in mind of the items that would help her accomplish the task. Opening the door, the driver held the door open for her as she still felt a bit uneasy to get out. Knowing she suspected some foul play, Damien walked out first before turning back to look at her. Hesitantly getting out of the car, Charlie looked around to see a group of doctors waiting at the doors as if they were waiting for her. Becoming alarmed, Charlie breathed heavily as she would have to use her escape route after all in order to escape the numerous people in their lab coats.<p>

"Relax, it's okay" Damien said as he walked with her to the side

"Then why won't you tell me where the hell we are?" Charlie asked angrily

"Because I need you to stay off the grid for a few days" Damien told her

"Like I'm stupid enough to fall for that. You're trying to lock me up!" Charlie yelled

"No, I'm trying to help you" Damien reasoned

"I don't need your help!" Charlie yelled before she slapped him hard across the face "Take me home. I want to leave" she then told him as he took a moment to let the sting fade

"No, you're not going home" Damien told her "I told you I would help, and I'm helping. I have too much invested to just walk away now" he told her

"Like what? You're laxative taking bimbo that's screwing Dan?" Charlie reasoned "That worked out well" she then replied sarcastically

"I've got you the perfect access to Dan, but it will take some work before I insert you back into his life" Damien said as Charlie read his eyes for clarity

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked in disbelief

"Charlie Rhodes, she no longer exists. She's dead. You're now Lola Harris, a school teacher at Maxwell Academy, a school for kids with behavioral disorders" Damien told her as he pulled out a piece of paper with her new identity as Charlie just stared at it "I've crafted this plan perfectly, and soon….you'll get what you want…Dan Humphrey on a platter" he told her as a smile slowly came to her face as tears welled up in her eyes. Staring on at the picture that resembled so much of Blair, Charlie knew that this would be the perfect way to get to Dan's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had tons of fun writing it. I wanted their date to be perfect, but then I thought that Dan and Blair would have that date where it was memorable for all the things that went wrong along with the classic bickering. Of course if there is craziness then Justine has to be involved so she had a chance to be her usual crazy self in this chapter. I do guarantee that the next chapter will be the one you've all been waiting for. So I hope you enjoyed the read and I look forward to the feedback.<strong>


	13. Decline of a Queen

**Author's Ramble: Okay, writing this was a bit hard this week because I was too busy replaying that final scene of GG all day long. I mean I think that kiss was as sensual as could be, where I think I drooled a couple of times. Penn and Leighton really know how to work it out in their kissing scenes. I was on cloud nine the whole time this week just counting down the hours til I got to Youtube my scenes for my fix. Dair is my drug, and I need my fix.**

**April 2nd- I thought I would be able to handle it because I don't really get attached to GG, but this is the first time where I'm seriously wondering how I'm going to last. A lot of people were scared after the promo, but I thought the promo was hilarious and so them. I think the essence of Dair is their banter and honesty, I mean in my eyes that's why I like them over all the couples GG has had because they have a genuine foundation. Dan respects Blair for who she is and doesn't ask her to be anything she's not, as does Blair with Dan. So I expect Blair to spill on the fact that the sex didn't rock her world like she thought. If I was writing it, just for the sake of calming fellow Dair fans, I think the writers are going to use the fact that they've built their first time up in their heads that it ultimately leads to the bad sex. I think Chuck/Serena as sexual partners for them have placed added pressure on their first time together because they'll feel like they have to live up to lovers past. So I would definitely have the comedy of bad sex, but have the underlying fact that they want it to be special and that's the important thing. Blair is the kinky one and Dan is the sentimental kind, so that has to mesh. I honestly believe that Dan is going to show Blair that sex is different from making love with the person you love, I think the whole concept of love has to be retaught to her because Chuck has made her think love is one way, when it's not. But I think they'll teach each other a lot on the matters of the heart, and hopefully the writers will create magic with this creation they've made that has everyone talking and blogging.**

**Tumblr- Thank you to those who give the story shout outs to Tumblr. I absolutely read tumblr. I need everything and anything to get my fix. I love the essays or analysis people do over there, interesting stuff to read to pass the time, so I highly appreciate what people post. I actually loved reading this post where someone in description broke down how Dair helps ratings and doesn't hurt ratings. I wanted to add something to that sentiment because I take a tv class and we've discussed GG, so if you have any lingering CHAIR fans just tell them that ratings wise GG is bad, but GG is not targeting adults in the demos. Teens are their target because teens are the consumers. Shows like GG are like a popular girl in high school, she's not popular because of her GPA, she's popular because she's talked about and what she has others try to get. GG gets it's numbers off of Live +7 ratings and Itunes downloads, and they do well in that category. So that BS about Dair tanking ratings is just that BS, and I have been in tv classes to back that up.**

**The Little Prince- I have to say that this story is becoming my all time favorite over the other stories because I feel like more of me is in this story. I like the issues because I in some way have been through them and I've had the pleasures of discussing some of the issues with my fellow readers that only make me more thrilled as a writer to get it right. So I'm truly glad that you guys are enjoying the story because I think I've come to enjoy the story as well from a writers standpoint. **

**Hope you enjoy, and please give feedback.**

**Please forgive the mistakes and keep DAIRING :)**

**Chapter Twelve- Decline of a Queen**

Slowly beginning to stir awake in the bed, Dan groaned as he knew that the alarm clock would go off soon, whether he wanted it to or not. Turning his head, Dan gripped on to his pillow as he rested his head against it, promising to just get another five minutes in before getting up. Hearing the sounds of fingers typing away beside him, Dan's eyes fluttered open to see that Blair was sitting up in the bed with her laptop. Rubbing his eyes to wake himself up, Dan looked over at his clock to see that it wasn't even eight in the morning, and Blair was all ready working. Sitting up in the bed, Blair continued to type away at her task while she sped up her typing speed so that she could greet Dan. It had been an adjustment for Blair to have someone in her bed along with her, but sleeping was all they had been doing in her bed for some time. Resting his head up against the backboard, Dan looked on Blair for a moment before he leaned over to see what she was working.

"Release speech" Dan read aloud "So glad to see that you thought things over" he said before he laid back down on his pillow while Blair let out a sigh of frustration

"I have to be prepared. I told you this" Blair replied

"Yes, but I thought you were still torn. I thought you were going to rethink things" Dan muttered

"Time isn't on my side on this one. The board is meeting this afternoon, and within hours mayhem will ensue" Blair sighed "I tried calling my mother, but she won't take my calls due to the fact that she's off in Los Angeles, apparently she's trying to track down a designer she knew from her 70's…..she should be coming back today, now that I think about it" she said

"Or she could be seeing a specialist" Dan stated

"While there are good ones out here, where her family is" Blair stated as she looked over at Dan "I hate this, but my hands are tied. I have to protect my mother from herself, and she needs to focus on getting better, not coming back to work" she said

"I don't want to add to the stress you're all ready under, but I think she should hear the news from you before heading into this board meeting" Dan told her as he threw the covers off himself

"Hey mom, I'm about to impeach you as the CEO, but don't worry I'm doing this for you because I want you to focus on getting better" Blair replied sarcastically as she practiced what she would say to herself

"Lose the sarcasm, it'll sound more sincere" Dan quickly replied before Blair hit him playfully on the arm

"I'm being serious" Blair pouted

"As am I" Dan replied "Talk to her. I know you're not doing this for ulterior motives, and you know this. Hopefully you addressing this with her will make her realize that she can't run from this anymore" he told her

"Can you come with me?….you know on this trip to talk to her" Blair asked

"You need to do this. If I go, then she'll feel like we're trying to confront her" Dan said

"Fine, I'll do it" Blair sighed as she folded her arms before she began to take in the sight of the boxes that Dan had brought into the room throughout the room "Dan….why is my room looking like a storage closet?" she asked

"Because you said that we'd be sleeping together, literally speaking" Dan replied

"So you bring boxes in?" Blair asked

"I didn't want to keep going up the stairs to get dressed, and my clothes haven't been unpacked. Have you not seen me getting dressed out of boxes?" Dan asked

"I try to avoid that mess by thinking you have the decency to hang your clothes up….clearly I was wrong" Blair replied "These boxes have to go. We haven't even talked to Nicholas about this yet, he still thinks that your sleeping in your room" she said

"He's a smart kid. I'm sure he'll figure it out" Dan replied

"Yes, and in the mean time, I'd like less boxes until he grasps the fact that you're in my bed more than normal" Blair told him

"Is this really about the boxes? I mean is this something else beyond the boxes" Dan asked as he smiled at her

"Oh, don't do that" Blair groaned as she got out of the bed, setting her lap top on her nightstand "Don't analyze me. This is about you turning my room into your personal storage space. I don't put boxes of mine in your room" she stated

"You could, you know if you wanted" Dan replied

"Because you're a guy, added stuff is just another piece of the maze you look forward to getting around. I like my room clean and neat" Blair told him

"Okay, so if I wake up late…then what do I do?" Dan aske d

"Use your two feet to get your clothes from your room, where your boxes will be" Blair smiled before the alarm clock went off "And now the morning begins" she told him as he turned the alarm off "I got wake up duties" she said as she grabbed her robe

"I'll start on breakfast and meds" Dan sighed as he slowly got out of the bed as they each prepared to man the ships that was their daily routine with Nicholas. Heading towards the door, Blair quickly made a detour and before Dan knew it, Blair quickly gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Make sure you don't leave scuff marks on the floor, when you move your stuff" Blair smiled as she slowly backed out of the room.

* * *

><p>After an hours worth of getting ready for the day, Dan sat down at the table to join Blair and Nicholas for breakfast. Making his coffee to his liking, Dan sighed as he tried to do his tie while he read his e-mail messages from Alessandra for the day. Laughing at Humphrey's failed attempts to do his tie the correct way, Blair couldn't help but enjoy the show of watching him fail over and over again. Noticing his mother's laughter, Nicholas paused from his reading as the laughter at the table had begun to disturb him from his reading. Wanting to address the snickering, Nicholas saw his opportunity pass as he had hoped that his mother's exit from the table would allow him to continue his reading. Groaning in frustration, Dan slid the tie from around his neck before he began to try once again. Finishing the rest of her coffee, Blair looked on yet another feeble attempt as she just rolled her eyes at Humphrey's stubborn tendency to not help for help. Putting her cup in the sink, Blair quickly walked over and slapped Dan's hands away from the tie before she began to do his tie for him.<p>

"There. You're done, and you don't look like a slouch" Blair declared once she finished "Was that so bad?" she then asked

"I almost had it" Dan replied

"Was that on the tenth or fifteenth try?" Blair asked sarcastically as she took her seat again at the table

"The twentieth" Dan teased before turning his attention towards Nicholas, who seemed to be looking at the two of them strangely.

"The status of your relations are off" Nicholas stated as he looked at them both skeptically

"Our relations are on the usual status…I have no idea what I just said" Blair replied before realizing she just threw words together

"You're a bumbling jester, while you fancy his failed attempts" Nicholas stated

"Because Dan is stubborn" Blair replied "Status on that remains the same" she followed up

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black…is that how it goes?" Dan stated before he too realized that he made no sense

"I sense it" Nicholas said as he closed his eyes to hum to himself

"What are you doing?" Blair asked as she looked at her son strangely

"I sense something is off" Nicholas said as he continued to hum

"Just tell him" Dan told Blair as she just stared at her son wondering why he was doing what he was doing

"No, I'm not going to bow down to his senses. You don't have telepathy or whatever physic power that conjures up truths" Blair stated "A prince doesn't have superpowers" she then added

"Because that's a mature response" Dan said to himself

"A prince can gain possession of whatever he pleases. If it's desire than he shall have it to no expense" Nicholas replied

"That no expense is called my bank account, and that has limits and bounds" Blair told him

"Are you two engaging in coitus?" Nicholas then asked once he opened his eyes, causing Dan to immediately spit out his coffee in shock

"Why do I fear that coitus is meaning what I think it means?" Blair asked as she immediately began to type the word into her blackberry for the definition

"Because it is" Dan replied as he began to clean up his mess "But something tells me that you got that from other forms of media" he then said

"Coitus…sexual connection per vaginam between male and female" Blair read to herself as her eyes began to read "Nicholas Elijah Humphrey! What are you doing now? Searching for new ways to say sex" she asked in disbelief

"I sensed it. They say the sensations within your body picks up the vibes of those around you" Nicholas quickly replied

"Well I hope it picked up me being upset. I don't send you to school to learn about sex or coitus or whatever scientific way you can come up with saying it" Blair replied

"Big Bang Theory!" Dan quickly blurted out as Blair and Nicholas looked at him "Sorry, I just figured out where he learned that from" he said trying to play down the embarrassment he was feeling.

"Just tell me, are you?" Nicholas asked

"Nicki…" Blair began to say

"Yes, well yes that our status is off or whatever you said earlier, but no to the coitus" Dan told him

"So glad we could tell him together" Blair sighed as she threw her napkin down on her plate

"But you two will?" Nicholas asked

"I really don't think that's your business" Blair replied as Dan just looked at her before she let out a sigh "Why is my coitus or our coitus so important?" she asked

"Because you said that coitus changes things between a male and female. You've all ready changed without coitus, so I suspect another change is coming" Nicholas replied

"Nicki, this change is good or at least it feels good" Blair told him "This change is just something that is between Daniel and I to better our relations, maybe us all as a whole in the process" she said

"Coitus changes things, but it will never change the original premise of what we all are" Dan added

"There's all ready been change, my name" Nicholas stated "Why does my name change?" he asked as he began to get a little frustrated with that bit of information that caused him to think more than he wanted to.

"I'm Dan Humphrey, now you're Nicholas Elijah Humphrey…the change is name, but not what you are to me" Dan told him

"It's all just minor changes, but nothing major" Blair said "We're just, dating while being fake married to each other" she said before realizing that wasn't the perfect time to add in the other added information "And that sounds so much worse when said aloud. I felt like a sister wife on that statement" she said to herself

"Ignore the last statement. Nothing has changed" Dan told Nicholas

"But when you two do have coitus, will you take precautions from change happening?" Nicholas asked

"Uh…sure" Dan said a bit confused as to what Nicholas was asking

"And I assume that you would court the female that is my mother up until coitus is made?" Nicholas asked Dan and Blair sat in confusion with blank stares on their face. Wondering how to even approach the question, Dan and Blair looked at each other before they heard the clock go off.

"Time to get going!" Dan quickly replied as he jumped up from his seat to help Nicholas down from his seat "Grab your backpack for school. Don't forget to put your money in the pouch" he instructed as the little boy made his way out of the kitchen.

"Why do I feel like we just secretly got the sex talk?" Blair asked she sat in confusion still by the conversation "I mean we're the adults, and a four year old was informing us about the precautions of coitus?" she said as she slowly began to laugh "I mean don't you feel the same way?" she asked as Dan laughed

"He never ceases to amaze me" Dan replied "But yes, we got the coitus talk" he agreed as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket "Told you it wouldn't be that bad, you know without the coitus talk" he said as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss before he pulled a mere inch away from her lips "It felt good to hear you say the whole Nicholas Elijah Humphrey, that made my day" he smiled

"I figured I'd take the non Brangelina route, but if we adopt, I'm hyphenating the kid" Blair replied "Jolie- Pitt, followed up by Humphrey- Waldorf" she teased as quickly kissed her once again

"Have a good day" Dan laughed as he kissed her

"Wait, wait" Blair said as she held the back of Dan's head so that he could break away from her lips.

* * *

><p>Tapping her foot nervously, Blair found herself going back and forth as to what she should do. Maybe it was best she find out through the board? I didn't want this, the board wanted this? She thought to herself as she was trying her hardest to talk herself out of not going up to the penthouse. Hearing the final ding on the elevator that let her know she was at the penthouse, Blair held her breath for a few moments as she didn't know what to expect at this point. Stepping off of the elevator, Blair made her way down the hall towards the living room, where she saw her mother looking on at her sketches. For a moment, Blair stood to take in this sight as she remembered being a little girl, looking at her mother look at sketches that would be a part of her latest creation. Blair would always imagine that some day she would sit beside her mother, and they would design the next great line that Waldorf would feature. Noticing her daughter's stare, Eleanor looked up with a smile on her face before she sat her sketches down.<p>

"Darling, when did you get here?" Eleanor asked as she smiled at her daughter

"I just came. I told Cyrus I would be stopping by" Blair said as she made her way down the two steps as she headed over to greet her mother "I see your hard at work. Looking at the latest and greatest?" she asked as she peeked at the sketches before taking a seat beside her mother on the sofa.

"Oh, yes. I'm loving this designer. The simplicity of the styles, and the elegance of the designs" Eleanor described as she smiled proudly at the sketches while Blair looked on at the artist sketch to see it was that of a artist that had passed away ten years ago "I have to get in touch with him. I have so many ideas for our fall collection" she said excitedly

"I think that might be harder to do than imagined" Blair told her mother hesitantly "….he's past away" she told her mother as a silence came between them

"That can't be. I had lunch with him just yesterday" Eleanor replied as a confused look weighed heavily on her face

"You were in Los Angeles yesterday. He lived primarily in Italy" Blair told her mother

"Then I must've seen him in Italy then….that's right, I was in Italy. We must've gone over there for a few nights" Eleanor replied as a smile slowly came to her face "I keep telling myself that I'm going to get on those gondola things, but the chicken in me won't allow myself to do so" she teased as Blair looked on sadly at her mother

"I think we should talk" Blair said as she tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Grabbing her mother's hand, Blair took a deep breath as she wondered how she would approach the subject with her mother "I need to discuss business with you" she sighed

"Good. Like I said, I have many ideas that I can't wait to implement. We have much to decide with fashion week coming soon" Eleanor said

"And I will. Everything will be taken care of" Blair assured her mother as she rubbed her hand for comfort "My main concern is that…I'm afraid that business has lead you away from the important things" she said

"Important things? Such as?" Eleanor asked

"Your health" Blair replied

"Oh, stop it. You're being silly just like Cyrus" Eleanor laughed to herself

"We have good reason" Blair replied quickly

"No, you really don't. I'm fine. I'm my usual self" Eleanor told her

"You just said you had lunch with a dead person….that's not normal" Blair told her mother before Eleanor took a moment to think

"It's normal. I had lunch with him….do you want to call him and ask? Are you that paranoid?" Eleanor asked

"I'm not being paranoid. Mother, I know you. I know you better than anyone. You've raised me the best to your capabilities, so I would know if something is wrong" Blair said

"Nothing is wrong!" Eleanor said becoming irritated with her daughter before she got up from her seat

"Yeah well, I disagree with you on that" Blair stated "I know you're trying to protect me, but I'm here to tell you…..I can handle this. I will handle this" she said as a tear drop strolled down her face "I just need you to be honest with yourself" she told her

"And I need you to leave me the hell alone!" Eleanor turned to yell at her daughter

"Whatever needs to be done, I will take care of it. I will screen the doctors to your liking, and we will build a medical plan to your satisfaction" Blair rambled on as she did all she could to block out the anger Eleanor was showing in her face

"No, no, no!" Eleanor yelled

"You're not okay!" Blair yelled back "You can't even remember the fact that these sketches are done by a deceased artist" she told her

"It was an honest mistake. I'm allowed to make mistakes" Eleanor replied as she began to get frantic

"Yes, but you've been making these honest mistakes too often" Blair said as she tried to approach her mother but found Eleanor pulling away from her daughter "Half the time you don't even know who I am….I'm thankful that you still remember Nicholas…" she began to say before Eleanor drew a look of deep confusion

"Who is Nicholas?" Eleanor asked as a deathly silence came between them

"…If you're joking…this isn't funny. You have to know who he is?….you have to remember him?" Blair said with pleading eyes as tears seemed stream effortlessly at this point

"Who is he?….tell me who he is!" Eleanor asked as she became annoyed with the fact that she had no clue as to who Blair was talking about while Blair just stood crying

"My world. He's my world, and he used to be yours….that's who Nicholas is" Blair told her mother

"What does he look like?….maybe I have a picture of him somewhere" Eleanor asked before she busied herself with trying to find a picture, but found that she was missing all the pictures that were surrounding her. Putting her hand up to her mouth, Blair tried to remain strong but found the sight of her mother searching for something that was right in front of her to be detrimental to her psyche.

"You need to fix this. You have to" Blair said as she finally grabbed on to her mother's arm "If not for me, than do it for your grandson. I love you, but that can't be the driving force of you realizing that you need to take your health serious" she said

"I'm fine!" Eleanor yelled once more as she ripped her arm away from Blair's clutches

"You have no option, work will no longer be your option because as of this afternoon…I will take over as the CEO of Waldorf, permanently" Blair said as Eleanor looked at her strangely for a moment to study her daughter

"You're joking. You've got to be joking…" Eleanor questioned in disbelief

"I tried to put this off, but I had no choice…" Blair began to reasoned

"Oh, you always have a choice" Eleanor quickly replied "You just chose not to" she stated

"I chose you. I have been choosing you, but that was my mistake because I only enabled you in all of this" Blair reasoned

"This is crazy. This is absurd. I created this company! I am the company!" Eleanor yelled

"Which is why I will preserve the family name" Blair told her mother

"No, you can't preserve what you're trying to destroy. This is my company!" Eleanor replied angrily

"Not anymore" Blair quickly replied in a stern voice "I just thought I should tell you, but as of this afternoon…you're impeachment will go from pending to posted as confirmed" she said as she walked over to grab her purse from the sofa while Eleanor stood fuming

"Blair?" Eleanor asked of her daughter before Blair looked towards her mother

"Be careful of who you make enemies with" Eleanor told her daughter in a eerie tone of voice

"I'm aware of what you are, I just hope you remember that above all else, you're my mother and I am your daughter" Blair told her mother as they stood in a face off "This isn't business, this is personal" she told her mother before she turned to head towards the elevator while all she could hear the sound of vases breaking in the back round that she was sure Eleanor was throwing at any smooth surface available to her.

* * *

><p>Making his way inside of the restaurant along with Nate, Dan quickly spotted Dennis sitting off in the middle of the room waiting for his arrival. Bypassing the receptionist, Dan and Nate made their way over to join Dennis at the table before they exchanged greetings with each other. For the most part, Dennis had seemed to be looking for friends within the city, and wasn't so much like the usual businessmen that Dan saw around. Dennis was Blair's business partner, but Dan was quickly beginning to realize that he was just a normal guy, adjusting to the life that was New York. Glancing over at the television screen, Dan quickly noticed the scrolling news report of Eleanor Waldorf's impeachment from the board, and couldn't help but feel bad for the woman he had come to view as family. Judging by Dennis's need for alcohol, Dan was able to tell that the news hadn't settled in nicely with him either.<p>

"So it's official. Eleanor no longer the head of Waldorf" Nate sighed as he looked on at his blackberry

"That type of news should have me running scared for business reasons, but I feel confident that Blair has everything under control" Dennis sighed as he took a sip of his drink

"She does. It's not the idea situation, but Blair knows what the company means to her mother" Dan replied

"My heart goes out to Eleanor though. It's not easy to walk away from something you've built" Dennis sighed as the somberness of it all began to weigh heavily on the mood of the table

"So about that new line, figure the Spectator could get an exclusive interview with the man himself?" Nate asked trying to lighten the mood

"I'm not in the business of doing interviews. Besides, this is Blair's baby. She's done most of the sketches for the line" Dennis replied

"Just how involved is she in the project?" Nate asked as he looked from Dennis to Dan

"Enough to warrant her working early morning and late in the evening on it. I have to pry her away from the lap top now" Dan laughed as he took a sip from his drink

"Which is all the more reason I need not be worried about this business deal" Dennis laughed "But I see this is effecting the married life for you" he said as he looked over at Dan

"Oh, I believe the coconut incident has effected me more than anything work can do" Dan laughed

"That was a story that I wish I could've been there to see" Nate laughed

"Quite the sight. Daniel's face was blown up like a blowfish" Dennis laughed

"Hardy har…so glad that I have become the butt of the joke at the table" Dan replied

"Point being, I'm hoping that you two are well on your way to putting your marriage back together" Dennis said

"We're doing just fine. We've managed to reach a level of honesty in the relationship that is becoming refreshing" Dan smiled "We're in a new place" he said

"Good, good. I should hope so with the our annual family retreat coming up" Dennis said "I was hoping that you'd all be able to come. Maybe even feature this animation project I've heard about" he said as Dan looked at him strangely

"Animation? Where did you hear this from?" Dan asked

"I have my connections within the industry. They've said you dabbled in animation, but are unsure" Dennis said

"So Blair didn't happen to mention this by any chance?" Dan asked

"Blair doesn't know that I know. I simply heard through remedial gossip, and I thought I'd ask to see if it's true" Dennis told him

"I'm not sure I can do that for you. This project is something for my son and I, it's not something I'm looking to market it" Dan replied

"And I'm not trying to come across as some hot shot trying to sink his teeth into anything, but I think with you're value at this point…you'd make a difference with what you have to say" Dennis said

"Yes, but some things are work and then some are for fun purposes" Dan said

"I assume that this animation has to deal with your son's Aspergers?" Dennis asked "You have a voice and the platform…use it" he said before he finished off the rest of his drink.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Dan couldn't help but think about what Dennis had told him at lunch. Dan knew that his original intent with the story and animation was for it to be something between Nicholas and him, which he was more than prepared to leave that as, but Dan just couldn't help but get this plaguing idea that maybe more could come from the idea. Picking up Nicholas from school, Dan interacted with the boy like he always had, where Nicholas would be eager to tell of his lessons for the day, but Dan couldn't help but be distracted by the parents whose kids were unable to attend a school such as Maxwell due to monetary reasons or allotted spaces. Maxwell had been one of three schools that catered their teachings to children with behavior disorders, so for Dan and Blair to find the school had been a stroke of luck, but at the end of the day, it was the Waldorf name that had gotten them in. Dan couldn't help but connect with the working class mothers and father that were able to provide the necessities for their kids, but unable to give them the very items they needed like Dan could for Nicholas. Though Dan had lived a good life with no stress of monetary means, Dan couldn't help but think back to a time, where all he did was stress about bills or tuition and such. Once Dan and Nicholas had made it home, the two engaged in their usual though provoking conversations, in which Nicholas would speak of his latest facts on all things royalty while creating yet another one of his crowns. Grabbing two juices from the fridge, Dan walked over to join the boy in the living room before he flopped down on the sofa.<p>

"Nicki, Do you feel more comfortable at your school now or the old school?" Dan asked as he trailed off into a moment of thought

"The commoners remain the same. Though I do find a few intellects now" Nicholas answered so casually as he never deferred from his task of creating his next crown

"So it's better at Maxwell?" Dan asked

"I suppose" Nicholas replied

"Do you feel being around kids that share the same….knowledge as you, is that helpful?" Dan asked as she sat up on the sofa

"Makes for pleasant talk" Nicholas said

"Nicki, are you aware of what makes you special? Or why you're a prince?" Dan asked after a few moments of thought

"Because I am. I'm the prince" Nicholas replied as he turned to look at Dan for a moment

"Yeah, but…I mean…never mind" Dan said as he found there was no good way to ask his question for the thoughts that were racing through his mind "I guess a part of me is wondering how you're able to handle this all and still be such a good kid" he sighed as he laid back on the sofa

"Princes must act with manners and dignity" Nicholas answered before turning his attention back towards his crown as he began to glue on gems.

"How would you feel if that animation we work on when you come to my job became public?" Dan asked as Nicholas continued to work on his crown "I mean if it would help those like you or even kids feeling like they're not like the other kids" he suggested

"You mean royalty?" Nicholas asked "Princesses and Princes should be of the same acquaintences" he sighed

"I suppose" Dan said "But do you feel like your mom and I understand your needs as a prince?" he asked just as Blair stormed in the house, slamming the door behind her. Turning his attention over towards the brunette, Dan propped himself up a bit on the sofa so that he could look at her clearly while Nicholas continued on with his crown making. "Hey" he greeted Blair but found that she was in a full head of steam towards her room. Sitting up slightly on the sofa, Dan looked over at Blair's room to see her throw her briefcase down before relieving herself of her coat.

"Humphrey, why the hell are these boxes still in here! I told you to get them out of here" Blair yelled from within her room

"Oh, no. I'm screwed" Dan uttered to himself as he got up off the sofa

"You may keep your room like a junk yard, but you should respect the fact that I don't want mine looking like one" Blair complained angrily as she walked out with a box in hand "See! It's all ready leaking crap onto the floor" she said as she noticed a liquid dripping from the box

"I'll get it out. I'll do it right now, just calm down" Dan said as he walked over towards her

"No, do it at the pace you were planning to do it at, which was never. I ask for one thing and it's like pulling teeth with you!" Blair ranted before she realized that she was stepping on fake gems and scraps of construction paper. "Nicki, you can't keep doing your work in the living room. You make your crowns upstairs, in your room" she said as she began to pick up the scraps of paper off of he floor

"I was engaged in conversation" Nicholas replied as he kept his attention focus on gluing on the gems

"Conversations can be held in your room" Blair told him "Why don't you take this up to your room to finish" she sighed as she walked over towards him

"I'm content with where I am" Nicholas replied still not giving her much attention

"I'm not. Nicki, I'm not some maid. This house needs to stay clean" Blair told him

"Have the commoners clean" Nicholas replied

"Or I could have my son take his art work upstairs and stay out of the living room with it" Blair said as she grew irritated with Nicholas's lack of attention to her demands. Watching him continuing to ignore her as he just went on with making his crown, Blair tapped her foot anxiously as she did her best to keep her cool.

"I'll clean up. Just calm down" Dan said as he tried to sooth Blair, but found his words were falling on deaf ears

"Okay, I don't like this" Blair said before she leaned over to take the crown out of Nicholas hands "All of the paper needs to go into your room" she instructed as Nicholas began to freak out

"Give it back!" Nicholas yelled as he began to sob

"Take this up to your room. The living room is not your construction area" Blair told him sternly "I've asked you repeatedly and you've made little movement, so now I'm taking it" she said as she tried to fend off her son

"Give it back!" Nicholas yelled as Dan tried to step in between the two of them

"Nicki calm down" Dan told him

"Give it back!" Nicholas yelled angrily before Blair jerked away from her son. Blair's motions were so quick that she didn't even realize that she had ripped the crown down the middle. Looking on at her mistake, Blair looked down at the crown for a moment before looking over at Nicholas.

"Nicki. Nicki" Dan said as Nicholas fended of his touch

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted you to listen to me" Blair sighed as Nicholas began to gather his supplies as he began to throw them

"Nicki, stop throwing things" Dan told him as he ducked down from the glue that Nicholas was launching in his direction "Hey! Stop throwing things" he said sternly

"Nicki, I'm sorry. I just needed you to listen…" Blair began to say before Nicholas quickly ran upstairs to his room. Groaning loudly in frustration, Dan ran his hand through his hair as he just couldn't believe the turn of events. Turning to look at Blair, she quickly went on the defense as she knew Dan was about to scold her for her behavior "I'm the bad guy! I'm always the bad guy, even when my own son won't listen to me, I'm the bad guy!" she declared

"You could've handled it better than you did" Dan reasoned not trying to fight with her

"Because it's all my fault. I'm to blame for everything" Blair reasoned "I'm frustrated, I'm pissed, I'm tired, but I'm just suppose to buck up and take it all because I should handle it better. Well newsflash, I'm handling as much as I can take and I'm getting sick of feeling like the bad guy" she complained trying to not let the stress of the day get to her but it had appeared to seep in with the latest event. Motioning to walk over towards Blair, Blair put her hand out to stop Dan "No, don't. I can't deal with you right now….just check on him because seeing me will only upset him" she told him before she went off to her room

* * *

><p>Late at night, Blair found herself replaying the image and conversation of her mother in her head to the point where sleep was an after thought. As she lay in bed, she looked out at the night sky as she just felt like she was in storm of emotions that she couldn't control. Blair hated that she let Nicholas get the brunt of her emotions, but she felt as if in that moment, she had been reduced to be a little girl. All day long, Blair was looked at for the big grown up decision, to make the big grown up speech that ultimately sealed the fate of her mother's career, but at the end of the day all she could feel like was that scared little girl just needing her mother. Adjusting his pillow as he rolled over in the bed, Dan let out a sigh as he tried to get back to sleep. Noticing muffled sounds come from Blair's side of the bed, Dan sat up just enough to see that she was crying.<p>

"What's wrong?" Dan asked her softly as she began to wipe away the tears

"Nothing" Blair replied as she pulled the covers up over herself

"Something is wrong because you wouldn't be crying…does this have to do with your mom?" Dan asked her skeptically

"I don't want to talk about it" Blair replied as a silence came between them. Moving in closer towards her, Dan spooned her body to where his arm was wrapped around her waist. Feeling his hand intertwined in hers, Blair wasn't sure if she liked her feelings being attended to with such care or if she needed this. For so long she had been the one to tend to other's emotions while in a relationship, so much so that she forgot what it felt like to truly have someone that cared genuinely about her feelings. Not saying as much as a word, Dan understood that if she would talk then it would be at her pace, and she couldn't help but feel like he understood her perfectly without even having to be told.

"I'm here" Dan whispered to her before he kissed the back of her neck as a silence came between them once more.

"She didn't even remember him…it's gotten to the point where she can't even remember her own grandson" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes once more

"That's a part of dementia. She just has to be reminded of who we all are to her on a constant basis" Dan told her

"How do you reintroduce yourself to a person that suppose to know you? To a person that gave life to you….how to reintroduce myself to my mother?" Blair questioned

"It's hard, but you'll find the strength" Dan told her as kissed her shoulder

"I'm tired of finding the strength" Blair sighed "I know that I sound like a spoiled brat, but I'm just so tired of worrying about everything" she told him "She basically told me that I've made an enemy out of her, and to pretty much watch my back" she said

"She doesn't know what she's saying. She's just feeling attacked" Dan reasoned

"I'm trying to help her. I didn't ask for this, I didn't want to run the company….I only went along with this because I wanted to protect the very company she built" Blair said

"And that's all the more reason you should know that your intentions are good. At the end of the day, you love her and I know she loves you. Words sometimes are just meant to be the quickest way to hurt those that we feel are doing us wrong, but they don't necessarily hold solid" Dan told her

"This sounded solid. It sounded like a threat" Blair replied "Eleanor Waldorf verse Blair Waldorf. I can see the tabloids eating that up" she said

"It won't get that bad. I promise you that" Dan told her

"I don't want to lose my mother over this…I can't lose my mom" Blair said as Dan held her tight

"You won't" Dan whispered

* * *

><p>Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Blair looked out at the sunlight shining so brightly throughout the neighborhood as it seemed like a perfect day. A slight smile came to her face as she looked on at the kids riding their bicycles down the street. Taking a sip from her cup of coffee, Blair made her way over towards the table to take a seat. Deciding to take the day off from the craziness that was surrounding the big decision, Blair felt that today might be the day to just relax and get herself together. Leaving early, Dan had seemed conflicted about an upcoming project that he was working on, that made him eager to get to the office. Though she knew Dan was a literary genius, Blair saw his need to leave early as him giving her the time alone she needed with Nicholas, and like always he knew how to handle her without being told. Coming down the staircase, Nicholas was dressed and ready for school as he headed towards the table. A bit surprised to see that Dan wasn't there, Nicholas seemed a bit disappointed to see his mother sitting at the table.<p>

"I don't know how to do the waffles or the pancakes, but I do cereal" Blair smiled as she looked over at her son

"Cereal" Nicholas uttered as he pulled a book out of his backpack to begin reading while Blair made his bowl of cereal

"So I took the day off. I was hoping that since you have a minimum day at school, maybe we could go see King Arthur down at the nickel theatre" Blair suggested as she placed the bowl in front of Nicholas

"I must go to the library" Nicholas replied quickly before he began to eat his cereal while reading his book

"Oh, okay" Blair said feeling dejected "I could take you to the yogurt shop after" she suggested

"You don't have to bribe me for my affections" Nicholas quickly replied getting straight to the point

"I'm not trying to bribe you….okay, maybe I am" Blair replied "Look, I just want to make things right, I didn't like how things went with us yesterday. I was upset with my day, and I took it out on you" she said

"I've become used to you and your changes" Nicholas muttered as he went back to reading his book

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blair sadly asked

"I frustrate you. I've known this for quite some time" Nicholas replied as Blair felt a twinge of hurt seep through her body by his words.

"Nicki, can you put the book away?….I want to talk to you" Blair requested as it took Nicholas a few moments to even look up at her

"I can't lose my place" Nicholas replied before Blair got up from her side of the table to take a seat beside her son. Looking at him for a few moments, Blair searched for the words to say before she realized that there was no right words to say in the moment.

"Mommy has been under a lot of pressure. Some due to my own making, but in no way shape or form are you any kind of frustration to me" Blair told him as she held his hand "I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, and growing up…I begin to realize the ramifications of my actions, but I'm human. I'm going to make mistakes and fail, but the one thing that I don't want to fail as is being your mother. It's the one job that I'll gladly work over time for, and gladly accept no praise or all the praise for because you're the single most important thing in my life and I'm sorry if I make you feel like you aren't" she told him as Nicholas sat silently for a moment

"Does this have to do with grandmother?" Nicholas asked "Is that why you're frustrated?" he asked

"Yes and no. It's just…it's difficult to explain" Blair sighed

"I'm good a comprehending" Nicholas told her as Blair could help but smile at how much of a little man he was

"She's dealing with something, and she's just being stubborn about it. Grandma has said some things that have upset me, but I know that she doesn't mean it….but it still hurts. It hurts to think that memories that I thought would always be there, she might forget them" Blair told him as he listened intently

"Maybe her trait is growing" Nicholas suggested as Blair looked at him in confusion

"Trait? What trait?" Blair asked

"The one that's made to love you, like the one you and Daniel have for me…..scientifically speaking, a trait is inherited from inheritable unit called the gene, which is a portion of something chromo….this said portion is part of our DNA. So I suspect that even though her trait may be effected, but not altered, no matter her frustrations…she has been taught to love you and your many flaws" Nicholas began to ramble as Blair sat in pure amazement by the things that Nicholas knew. A tear streamed down her face as she wasn't quite sure what he meant, but somehow she understood the premise of what he was trying to say.

"You remembered that?" Blair asked as she tried to wipe away the tears

"I remember everything you say" Nicholas replied as he looked away from her eyes

"Promise me you will. Never forget the things I say because maybe someday I will, and I just want to know that you'll always know" Blair said as she held Nicholas's face in her hand

"Even the dumb things?" Nicholas asked

"First off, nothing I say is dumb, but yes…remember everything" Blair smiled before she began to kiss him frantically all over his face as he had managed to turn her fears into hope.

* * *

><p>Coming out of her office, The Principal breathed a sigh of relief as it was another done away with. Shutting down her computer and putting away the items in their desired locations, the woman made her way out of her office. Diligently looking over the work stations of her co-workers, The Principal found that her work had never ceased by the days end as she had to tidy up the work station to her liking. Maybe it was her need to be professional? She thought to herself before finally reaching the seal of approval. Making her way out of the office, The Principal flicked the lights off within the room before she closed the door behind her. Walking down the hall, The Principal was caught off guard to see Dan walk towards her.<p>

"Mr. Humphrey? Your son has all ready been picked up" The Principal told him

"I know. I'm sorry for coming by so late, I just needed to see you" Dan told her as he clenched on tight to the paper in his hand

"About?" The Principal asked

"I noticed that the wait list for the school has increased by ten percent, and even still, the children whose parents can afford the tuition get favorable recognition…" Dan began to say

"It's the system in which we live in, I don't make the rules" The Principal said

"But what if we could change that" Dan questioned "What if slowly but surely we decrease the wait list for the children all together, and supply knowledge to the parents" he said

"We? Why do I hear a collaborative effort in that statement?" The Principal asked

"Because it is" Dan said as he handed the paper over towards the woman while she looked over it "I have a list of sponsors that would be more than happy to create annex buildings to increase the classrooms offered…" he began to say

"We still have to keep in consideration that we need the teachers that are capable of dealing with children with disorders" The Principal said

"I know, and I know that this all seems immature, but as you know, I have a son who is dealing with a behavior disorder. I live a good life, but I don't forget that once upon a time I was once that kid that wasn't afforded the opportunities my son has been given. There are only a few things I'm proud of in my life, and one of those things is that I have an amazing relationship with my son that allows me to see the world through his eyes, and stop taking myself so seriously. At the end of the day, parents can strive to give their kids the best but sometimes it doesn't work out like that…we keep trying and trying until we feel we've done something right, until we know that by the end of the day, we've given our best to this person we vowed to do right by. As a father and as a son, I want to do right in general and help those parents that don't have the means to give their child what they need on top of the added necessities. I have a voice and a platform, and at the end of the day…I want him to be proud of me, so I want to help, I want to change what makes him different as a crutch to what makes him unique in this world…and I think it starts with the perception of what being different means" Dan told her as a moment of silence came between Dan the Principal.

"I can't promise you anything, but come to the school board meeting next week….we'll see how things progress from there" The Principal told him.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the driveway, Dan breathed a sigh of joy as he couldn't help but feel like for the first time in a long time that he had accomplished something in his day. Though his research had kept him out longer than anticipated, Dan made it clear that home was where he wanted to be and would surely rush to it. Getting out the car, Dan pushed to set his alarm as he headed inside of the house. Noticing the dim lit lights within the house, Dan knew that he was too late to see Nicholas off to bed. Usually with a minimum day at school, Nicholas would tire himself with the tasks of going to the library and trying to read everything and anything, which always worked in Dan and Blair's favor since he had went to bed early. Putting his briefcase down in the closet, Dan loosened up his tie as he made his way towards Blair's room. Noticing the candles lit in the back round, Dan's eyes wandered over towards her sitting on the floor just reading The Insider as he pass time before she looked up to see Dan looking at her.<p>

"No need to wonder what you've been up to today" Dan said as he closed the door behind him and grabbed a seat beside her on the floor "I thought you read all of it?" he then asked before he gave her a quick kiss

"I did. I just felt the need to make sure it's really me you're talking about. I mean you could've had the subtexts of Serena lingering about in these written words" Blair teased

"Nope, every bit of Dylan's infatuation was Clair" Dan said as laid across her lap while he kicked off his shoes

"You do know that your shoes are supposed to go in the bin, right?" Blair asked as she laughed at him

"Just for tonight, can you humor me. Allow me to bask in the glory that is me" Dan replied

"And why are you basking?" Blair asked as she closed the book to set aside

"Because I think I may have done something today that makes me proud as a person" Dan replied "I feel like I can actually feel good about myself…if I should die, I can say I added something to this world" he told her

"Can death not be a part of this conversation, I really don't want to engage in the thought" Blair told him as he quickly realized his horrible choice in words

"Sorry, I was just…I'm sorry" Dan apologized

"What happened?" Blair asked trying to change the subject

"I took Dennis's advice and Nicholas's advice, I decided to be more that what I expect of myself" Dan smiled proudly up at her

"Nicki does have a way of getting things that not even adults can comprehend" Blair laughed "He managed to cheer me up in a span of minutes, even though I didn't deserve it" she said as she began to play with Dan's hair

"I personally think the kid is brilliant. We should really quit our jobs and devote our time to him because he'll most likely be Oprah status of rich when he gets older" Dan suggested as Blair laughed

"And we just mooch off of him? I'm not going to be a leach to my kid" Blair replied

"You call it mooching or leaching, I call it making sure he's stays on the right path" Dan joked as they laughed together "Feeling better about your mom?" he asked

"I'm starting to" Blair smiled down at him for a moment before she leaned down to kiss him. The kiss started out as innocent and sweet, but as they continued to explore each other deeply, the kiss grew into something more powerful between them.

Kneeling on their legs as they faced each other, Dan broke the kiss as his mind had begun to wander elsewhere in matters of her body. With his hand, Dan slowly pulled the cardigan off of her should to reveal the tank top she wore underneath. Taking in the small portions of beauty she had on display, Dan leaned towards her skin and began to place soft kisses on her shoulder. Each kiss that he placed, Dan became even more curious as to what her skin would taste like, what was her spot? What spots made her nervous to reveal? All these questions ran rampant in his mind as he took the cardigan off of her to put to the side so that he could kiss the other side of her body. Expecting Dan to devour her once he had the clear indication that they were going to advance to the next level in their relationship, Blair found it to be surprising that he took his time in what he had done. It was new to her, and Blair was more than eager to see what it was like to be intimate with Dan. Pulling the straps down to her shoulder, Dan looked on with awe and amazement with everything Blair possessed before he pulled her towards him to capture her lips once more. Tugging at the bottom of her tank top, Dan broke the kiss once more before pulling the shirt over her head. Once relieved of her shirt, Blair immediately began to unbutton his shirt in a feverish manner that she almost showed her want more than her desire to him. Making her slow down by interrupting her with sweet kisses, Blair had to remind herself that this was going to be a sprint not a full out race.

Deepening the kiss as his hands explored her body, Dan couldn't get enough of her. Tongues dueling back and forth, Dan broke the kiss to regain control once more as he looked down at her as he lay on top of her on the bed. Trailing kisses down her neck to her chest to open valley of her breasts to her stomach to the top of her laced underwear, Dan methodically took his time, which came at the expense of Blair. Every kiss and touch drove her insane as her body only yearned for him even more. Kneeling in between her legs, Dan traced his hands over the outline of each side of her body before they reached their final destination. Biting down on her lower lip, Blair looked down at Dan, knowing that he could possibly be the death of her in this moment. Just as she began to prepare herself for his next move, Blair's toes curled up as an immediate sensation shot through her body as only the stroke of tongue could cause her body to experience such a high. Whimpers filled the room as Blair did all she could to control herself from screaming out in pleasure, Dan quickly brought his hand up to her face to insert his finger into her mouth to prevent her screams of pleasure while he continued his work.

Feeling him throb inside of her, Dan and Blair looked on intently at each other as Dan wanted to make sure that with every movement he made, he wanted Blair to feel every bit of it. Slowly thrusting inside of her, Dan braced his arms on each side of her as he tried to find a steady rhythm that worked for him. Resting her head on her pillow, Blair closed her eyes as her body felt nothing but sensations at every turn. It may have been the abstinence of sex for the past four years, but Blair knew that even her small recollection of sex, she'd never felt like this before. Finding his pace, Dan turned his attention back towards Blair as he couldn't help but let small moans of pleasure escape him before resting his forehead up against hers. Looking on intently at each other, Dan could see with each thrust inside of her, he was surging through not only her body but to her soul. Capturing her lips, Dan kissed her hungrily as he needed some bit of inspiration to keep him steady in movement inside of her.

Picking up his pace, Dan hid his face in the crook of Blair's neck as he grunted. Beads of sweat built up between them both as they made love. Tilting her head to capture his lips, Dan pressed hard against her lips as he gave one final thrust that sent their bodies to their climax. Breaking their kiss, Blair gasped as she rode the orgasmic high that she was on as she looked on at Dan. It took a few moments before Blair finally reached her calming point before Dan leaned in to give her a sweet kiss on the lips while he intertwined his hands in hers. Rolling over onto his back, Dan pulled Blair towards him as she lay with half of her body resting on top of his while they kissed so sweetly in to the night before they both drifted off to sleep.


	14. There's Something About Colette

**Author's Note: I hope you all are surviving the hiatus. I thought I'd be able to breeze through, but not so much. Youtube has been on constant on every media device I have. I needs my DAIR! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chapter Thirteen- There's Something About Colette**

With one foul swoop, Dan swiped the desk free of the items that were placed on it before he quickly sat Blair on top. Tugging at his belt, Blair loosened up the belt while Dan slid his hands up her skirt to tug on thin layer of underwear. Biting down on his lower lip, Dan captured her lips with his to gain control once more over her as he continued to hike her skirt up. Pushing his briefs down along with his boxer, Blair wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued their power struggle. Grasping the back of her hair, Dan pulled on it slightly so that he could have better access to her neck as he pushed her towards him so that his entrance would be easier. Gasping for air at the feel of him inside of her, Blair clenched on tight to his shoulders as her body shuttered with excitement just by the feel of him penetrating her barriers. Tearing his attention away from her neck, Dan once again captured his lips with his as he slowly began to thrust inside of her. Using the sides of the desk as his support, Dan made his thrusts slow and deep as he wanted every bit of her to feel the sensations he was giving her. Doing her best to keep her moans of pleasure in check, the last thing Blair needed was for her co-workers to hear her having sex in her office. Pressing his forehead against hers, Dan slid his tongue inside her mouth as he caressed her tongue before deepening the kiss. As the excitement grew inside of him, Dan sped up his pace before breaking free from her lips. Gripping on tight to the sides of the desk, Dan thrust deep inside to where he was nearly pounding inside of her as she tightened her grip with her legs. Leaning back on the desk, Blair did all she could to contain herself but found it harder to do so with the orgasmic high she was on. Giving one final thrust, Dan leaned forward to rest his upper body on top of hers as he had exhausted himself. Resting his head on her chest, Dan and Blair took the time to catch their breath.

"Okay, I finally managed to work…" Justine began to say as she gave a quick knock before opening the door only to notice Dan and Blair nervously adjusting their clothes. "What happened here?" she asked as she noticed all of Blair's office supplies on the floor

"I knocked them over" Blair quickly replied as she tried to avoid Dan's eyes but Justine was able to detect the little looks they gave each other, along with the disheveled clothes "What'd you have for me?" she asked trying to change the topic

"Oh, I just booked your itinerary for the retreat next week. I just have to pick up some items for you, but you're ready to go….then I had a question about your schedule tonight?" Justine asked

"Uh, tonight we have uh…." Blair said as she tried to do minor adjustments to her clothes while Justine wasn't looking

"Open house at the school" Dan quickly filled in

"Something is open all right….try your zipper" Justine laughed as she pointed out the detail to Dan before he quickly took to pulling his zipper up "I'm prone to office habits, you know, even the freaky ones" she said as she looked at Dan and Blair skeptically

"And I have to get to a meeting" Dan quickly added as he looked on at his watch "I'll meet you at the school" he said as he leaned over to kiss Blair on the cheek before making his way towards the door

"Leaving so soon?" Justine questioned as Dan smiled at her before he left the office. Once Dan left, Justine quickly ran over to the door to close it behind him "Are you serious?" she then questioned

"About what?" Blair asked

"You guys were having sex on the desk!" Justine said before Blair quickly held her finger up to her mouth to prevent Justine from yelling it out "I mean this explains so much about you being so nice this week, but who knew it had to do with the fact that you were finally having some good old fashioned sex" she smiled happily

"If you don't mind, I don't want my business in the office" Blair told her

"If I had no clue, then clearly not many will pick up on that bit of information. How is it?" Justine asked as she took a seat on the sofa

"How is what?" Blair asked in response

"The sex with Dan" Justine said

"It's just sex, nothing big" Blair replied as she sat across from her on the opposite sofa

"Don't do that. I've helped you get to this plateau in your life, and I refuse to not get details. I deserve details" Justine replied

"Fine, fine. The sex is….it's pretty good" Blair said trying to find the words

"Pretty good? You've gone stale for four years to just have pretty good sex?" Justine questioned "C'mon, I know you know more adjectives than that" she told her

"Fine. The sex was amazing" Blair said giving into the demands

"Was it really?" Justine asked as Blair took a moment to think

"It was…and I'm not lying. I never thought he'd be so good in the sack, but he does this thing, and then that makes me…I don't know why I'm even talking about this" Blair began to say before she froze up into a shy girl

"Ugh! You're such a tease" Justine laughed "I'm happy for you. With the madness that has been happening around here, we all deserve amazing sex, and by all I mean us, and you deserve good raunchy desk sex" she sighed

"Tell me about it. My mother has officially proclaimed me the demon spawn through via e-mail on the minutes" Blair sighed

"Demon spawn, it's catchy" Justine replied

"Yes, I've grown to love her creativity on that front" Blair replied sarcastically "Which is why we need to make a big push for fashion week. Everyone needs to see that Waldorf is not on the downturn. I want the media focused on our line with Dennis, so every press event needs to build towards fashion week" she instructed to Justine

"All ready ahead of you. Fashion week is big for us" Justine replied

"The post Eleanor Waldorf era begins now" Blair sighed as she thought to the current state of her relationship with her mother.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the school parking lot, Blair found her usual spot before she quickly got out of the car. Becoming a bi frantic, Blair knew that they were late to the event and would have to play calm to keep Nicholas at ease. Nicholas was keen on being on time to events, and for some odd reason he seemed to be a bit more nervous about tonight in particular. Opening up his car door to let him out, Blair looked on at her well dressed son as she began to notice a box of candy in his hands. Keying in on the box, Blair looked closer to see that it was a jewelry box. Unable to make any comment at the moment, Blair pushed the question aside so that they could start walking towards the school gym. Fixing Nicholas's hair as he walked in front of her, Nicholas did all he could to not be irritated by his mother's need to primp him. Turning the corner of the hallway, Dan looked up from his cell phone to see Blair and Nicholas walking towards him. Looking as if he had been there for quite some time, Blair and Nicholas walked up to him to greet him. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Dan turned his attention towards Nicholas's attire that him looking quite dapper.<p>

"You must've dressed him?" Dan asked as they began to walk

"No, though I find this selection to be impeccable" Blair replied "Why are you here so early?" she asked

"One, because I always arrive on time, unlike some. Two, I've been talking with the principal about the project. The school board liked the projected ideas, so I've been allowed to do hands on research on campus" Dan told her

"So you're voluntarily going back to school?…you're right, you're not a nerd" Blair replied with her usual bit of sarcasm in the end

"What's with the clothes Nicki?" Dan asked as Nicholas kept his attention on getting to the gym

"I must meet my fair maiden" Nicholas replied

"The girl. Oh, crap…we still have yet to explain the whole sex research" Blair replied becoming a bit nervous "Emphasis on not saying sex or coitus tonight Nicki" she instructed her son

"Wait, so we'll see her tonight?" Dan asked

"I will, you won't" Nicholas replied

"Okay, but I'll be able to see her visually" Dan told him

"She's not made up from pure fiction. She exists" Nicholas replied

"Of course. Will her mother be with her, you know for past reasons that might come up tonight and turn into a volatile misunderstanding?" Blair asked

"It's a new one" Dan told her

"Oh, good. Way to move on from her, she was too lactose and tolerant anyways" Blair replied as she thanked the high heavens for not having to deal with the mother "Besides, we hardly knew the other girl, but for future references, let's slow down on the fair maiden trading, mourn a little while for the relationship then move on" she told him as they came upon the event. Looking on at all the activities that were available for the kids, Nicholas became immune to what most of the kids flocked to, and only had his focus on his fair maiden, while Blair her focus on her pain in the ass of a classmate from high school.

"Is that…" Dan began to question

"Hazel" Blair quickly scoffed "Wait, I thought she didn't have a kid that came here…goes to show you that she lies so damn much" she then scoffed as she didn't notice Nicholas walking over in Hazel's direction "I mean seriously, who still tries to be friends with mother's from a school your child clearly doesn't attend" she continued to rant before Dan caught on to what was happening

"Blair" Dan tried to tell her but she continued to rant

"She never even mentioned that she had a daughter, which is not surprising because her legs stay open, but to pawn her son off as some damn trophy because he goes to the Academy school…I can't even remember the name because I don't want to, because I've moved on, unlike her" Blair continued to ramble not noticing that Nicholas had given he box of candy to Hazel's daughter "…now she's doing that stupid surprised face. Like I'm suppose to hide my face because she's here. We were here first at Maxwell, so technically I have seniority over her. I bet you that's not even her real daughter talking to Nicholas, it's probably some decoy child she's trying to use to get husband number five" she stated

"Are you just going to keep talking?" Dan asked before Blair's eyes nearly bulged out of her head

"Oh, my God!" Blair exclaimed as she grabbed Dan's hand in shock

"And now you get it" Dan said to himself as Blair shook her head in disbelief

"Hazel's daughter and Nicki. No, no. This has to be a nightmare" Blair said shaking her head in shock "Humphrey, tell me this is a nightmare!" she then demanded as she grabbed on to Dan

"Breath Waldorf" Dan told her

"Easy for you to say, you're arch nemesis isn't trying to hook her claws into your son" Blair replied through gritted teeth as one of the teachers began to walk over to them to greet them along with the Principal

"Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey, so glad that you could make it" The Principal greeted as the teacher beside her froze up a bit by the name drop she used for Dan and Blair

"Nice to meet you, I have something to tend to…my son's trying to kill me before my time" Blair said as she was complete preoccupied with the fiasco that was Hazel and her daughter as she walked off.

"Forgive her, she's a bit…thank you once again for letting me have general roam of the campus. I know that it's all a bit much, but I'm very anxious to get this project going" Dan said anxiously trying to change the conversation off of the crazed Blair

"Which is why I have brought over our newest hire. She's had experience in the line of work that you're trying to do with Maxwell. Dan Humphrey, meet Lola Harris" The Principal said as Dan stuck out his hand towards Lola. For a moment, Lola looked on at Dan to see if he had recognize any part of her that looked like Charlie, but Charlie was glad to see that Dan now saw her has Lola.

"Nice to meet you" Lola smiled as she shook his hand "You've got quite the grip" she laughed

"Thank you. I like to believe it's because I'm so buff, but I push keys all day long so that's not the reason" Dan replied "So you're a new hire, that's cool. What back round do you have? If you don't mind me asking" he asked her

"Excuse him, he's a bit eager" The Principal replied

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come off as threatening. My son loves the school and the teachers, so its not like I question your ability" Dan quickly corrected the misunderstanding

"It's okay" Lola smiled "I lived in Florida for a bit, then went to London. I got my degree in Behavioral Studies at Manchester University" she told him

"Wow, you like to stay abroad. That's cool, I like the traveling aspect" Dan smiled "My son, the one with the nagging mothers attached to him, he's big on London royalty, so I'm pretty sure you'll make a friend in him" he told her as he pointed out Nicholas

"I'm pretty sure I have him in my class, if not then I'll make sure I get him….you know for friendship reasons" Lola smiled

* * *

><p>Finishing up with brushing his teeth, Dan happily put his toothbrush away before turning off the lights in the bathroom. Heading over towards the bed, Dan got in on his side before he made himself comfortable in the bed. Relieving himself of his shirt, Dan carelessly tossed the shirt to the side, but then the thought of Blair being annoyed with clothes laying around quickly made him pick the shirt up. Stashing the shirt away in his drawer in the room, Dan walked back over to get back in the bed. Making her way into the room, Blair appeared to be annoyed with what the circumstances of the night as she pouted all throughout the bedroom. Hoping to continue on their sexual escapades since this morning, Dan smiled from ear to ear as he prepared himself for all the love making they would do for the night. Changing out of her dress, Blair slipped into her gown before storming off into the bathroom to brush her teeth, not once noticing that Dan was posing seductively for her on the bed. Thinking that Blair may need to have her attention turned, Dan got out of the bed and made his way into the bathroom as he stood behind her in the mirror while she washed up.<p>

"Can you believe the nerve of Hazel and her daughter?" Blair said as she put soap on her face

"Nope, I can't" Dan said as he tucked away her hair so that he could kiss her neck

"ADHD my ass" Blair griped "She probably picked that disorder out of book for her daughter…did you see how Hazel was flirting with the board member?" she turned to look at Dan

"No, I was kind of focusing on the school work that Nicholas did" Dan replied as he continued to kiss her neck

"It's just pathetic that she's using a behavior disorder to rope in a defenseless man" Blair reasoned

"How do you know? Her daughter wouldn't be in the school if she didn't" Dan told her

"Because I know how Hazel's mind works. She screams scheming even when she should be screaming for a waxing" Blair replied

"Do you even know the girls name?" Dan asked

"Colette" Blair replied as she turned the water on to wash her face

"Nice name" Dan commented

"Cute name, but horrible mother" Blair replied

"She can't be that bad" Dan laughed "I hate to say this, but I think you're overreacting, and when you do that it will only lead to bad things" he told her

"Like protecting my son?…she probably is trying to use little Colette to get into the Waldorf family drama link. I mean we're heavily featured on the news right now for the supposed takeover…that's her style, I taught her that type of scheming" Blair replied

"See, goes to show you…when scheming can back fire" Dan laughed

"I'm being serious Humphrey!" Blair turned to tell him

"I know…" Dan said before he trailed off into laughter at the spots of soap that remained on her face that made her look "I'm sorry, it's just hard to take you serious with the goop on your face" he laughed

"That goop is soap" Blair said as she hit him on the arm

"I know but it looks bad" Dan continued laugh "Look, you can't keep zeroing in on little kids because they don't meet your standards. Nicki likes her and you should support that" he told her

"He's four, four years old. My supporting goes all the way until he's eighteen, and even then I still have to carry him until my untimely demise, which may come soon if he dates anyone else that I dislike…dating shouldn't even be in his vocabulary. My support will consist of weeding out the girls with agendas" Blair reasoned as she turned to wipe her face clean while she then went to brushing her teeth

"And what do you think is her agenda?…what does this poor four year old child have up her sleeve to cause the most maximum damage" Dan asked as he gave up any hope of seducing her while he folded his arms

"Mock me all you want, but you failed to notice something so grotesque that even Nicki will be forced to end his courtship, notice the throwback language on that one" Blair noted

"What?" Dan asked

"While we were in the popcorn line, I saw little Colette do something so repulsive and vulgar that I knew she couldn't be the one for Nicki" Blair told him

"And that would be?" Dan pressed for an answer

"Are you ready for this?…I mean can you stomach this?" Blair asked as Dan looked at her a bit eager to hear the vital news "She picked her nose" she revealed with all the seriousness in the world while Dan just looked at her before he burst into a fit of laughter. Annoyed with the fact that he wasn't taking her seriously, Blair spit out the rest of her toothpaste before she put her toothbrush in its slot. Laughing uncontrollably, Dan braced the side of the sink while Blair made her way towards the bed.

"No, no. Let's talk…I want to hear about this nose picking" Dan laughed hysterically from the bathroom

"Shut up!" Blair yelled as she angrily pulled the covers back on her side of the bed "And by the way, you can forget any sexual activities tonight" she declared before Dan's face went to a blank. "Hardy har that Humphrey" she said to herself before she flopped back against her pillow.

"Now I really do feel like we're actually married" Dan groaned

* * *

><p>Finishing up their breakfast in timely fashion, they each found themselves going through out the house trying to grab whatever items they needed for the day. Blair grabbed her briefcase along with her sketchpad. Nicholas grabbed his back pack along with the latest crown he had created, while Dan grabbed his back pack as well. Coming down the staircase last, Blair found it a bit odd that Dan was looking like a throwback from St. Jude's, but she knew that he had set aside time in his schedule at work to really take in the research aspects of going to Maxwell, and seeing the way he could implement change to bring in and expand the school. Driving to school, Blair was torn on whether to mention anything about Collette or to just let it go. Back and forth in her mind, all Blair could think about were the ways Hazel was probably brainwashing her child to get to Nicholas. Looking back at her son, Blair could see that Nicholas was eagerly jotting down a sonnet that he would give to Colette once he would see her at school, and she couldn't help but feel the death of her come slowly but surely.<p>

"So if you need to get in contact with me, you can just text me or call" Dan told her

"Because you're officially going back to school" Blair laughed

"Technically…I guess so" Dan replied as he took a moment to think

"Have you talked to him?" Blair asked as she motioned towards Nicholas with a slight bob of her head

"Oh, God. Not this again" Dan groaned

"Don't patronize me. This is very important, and I'd at least think you'd share the same concerns?" Blair questioned

"I do, but for you" Dan replied "Look you love him, and you want to protect…but you're bordering paranoia" he told her

"Paranoia has saved many lives" Blair declared

"And shown that some are crazy. Gee, I wonder where you fall in?" Dan teased

"Are you trying to hit a complete dry spell in your sex life? Because I clearly have no problem closing up shop" Blair muttered under her breath as she pulled up in front of the school

"Okay, fine. I will talk to him about Colette, but what am I suppose to tell him?" Dan asked

"Find another fair maiden, better yet just move on from fair maidens all together before coitus happen at age six, and before I know it, I'm raising another child along with the child that has yet to get past his night light phase" Blair told him before she turned to look back at Nicholas "Okay, this is our stop. Do you want me to fix your hair before you get out?" she asked

"No, Colette likes the brute look" Nicholas smiled before Blair looked over at Dan with concern while Nicholas got out of the car

"Do you see what I mean Humphrey? Brute is animal like, my son will not be looking like a…" Blair began to say before Dan quickly leaned in to kiss her on the lips

"Have a great day. I'll take care of this. Bye" Dan quickly told her after breaking the kiss to get out of the car. Hearing her groan in frustration, Dan knew that he'd have to get to the bottom of the Colette issue or his recent resurgent sex life was going to take a major hit. Once she pulled off, Dan ran to catch up with Nicholas as they walked through the courtyard.

"Love is a path of virtue for the brave…" Nicholas read as he looked on at his note card that he had prepared for Colette

"That's a bit deep for your age" Dan noted as he interrupted Nicholas's train of thought

"My feelings are deep for my fair maiden" Nicholas replied

"Really? It was only a few a day or so ago that you're feelings ran deep when it came to oatmeal" Dan reasoned as Nicholas gave one of his inherited death stares "Okay, don't you think you're taking this a bit too far with Colette. I mean you're practically killing your mother with the fact that Colette is her ex minions daughter" he told him

"Minion? Nicholas asked in confusion

"I'm afraid if I even explain it, you still won't get it. Look, why don't you just hold off on the card…and enjoy the freedom you have from the last fair maiden" Dan suggested

"I thought you believed in love?" Nicholas quickly asked

"I do. I'm the biggest advocate for love, but I think you're a bit young for love. Love is strong and can only be handled at certain ages" Dan told him

"But if I know in my heart, that I feel love…I can't ignore it" Nicholas replied

"Nicki, love is serious….do you not understand that your mother is really disturbed by her mother?" Dan asked realizing that he was going nowhere with his previous train of thought

"Then you'll make her see my feelings for Colette….her name even sounds devine. Sounds of that of a princess" Nicholas said as he began to smile to himself

"Why am I the middle man in this?" Dan griped as he pouted

"You support my notions, right?" Nicholas asked "You understand, right?" he asked with pleading eyes that made Dan melt his tough exterior

"Fine. I'll set something up where Colette and Hazel will come over for dinner. Maybe if your mother see's that Hazel isn't so evil anymore than she'll give Colette a chance" Dan sighed as he ran his hands through his hair

"I assure you that mother will grow to fancy her" Nicholas smiled

"Let's hope" Dan sighed as Nicholas began to walk away "Hey, aren't you going to walk me to…room 245?" he asked

"It's a bit uncomfortable walking with my handler" Nicholas reasoned as he made his way up the staircase

"Handler?" Dan questioned as he sighed, knowing that the little boy was ultimately embarrassed to have him there "There's goes my lunch buddy" he said as he looked on at his schedule trying to find his first class to sit in on. Walking towards the bench area of the courtyard, Dan stopped to get a better look at his schedule, when he looked up to see Colette walking towards the dumpster. For a moment, Dan was about to walk up towards the little girl before he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of her picking her nose.

* * *

><p>Listening on to the run down of their section for Fashion Week, Blair found that she was trying to multi task office business along with on site Fashion Week business. The gist of what she was getting all had to do with the décor and the lay out of the runway, but for the most part, Blair depended on Justine's notes to get her through for the final word. Making a bit of a point to squeeze in a bit of personal business, Blair was glad to see that Hazel had taken her bait to meet up with her. At any moment, Blair was ready to carry on the charade of being a powerful exec of her mother's company once Hazel walked in, but found that was harder to do so when Fashion Week was becoming her other headache of the day. Escorted in by security, Blair turned to see that Hazel had made it with the usual smug look on her face. Tempted to tell the guards to stay for physical altercation reasons, Blair had to let the parent in her be the calming force. Sporting her own fake smile, Blair waved over at Hazel as she wrapped up her meeting with the director of the show.<p>

"Pretty much, it's all about the color scheme and that's just about figured out on our end" Justine concluded as she looked on the last bit of information on the clipboard

"That we can figure out. The important thing is to work in both of the men's line with our own individual collection apart from Dennis" Blair stated "But I hate to cut this short, I have a bit of personal meeting. So if I could get the final draw up by the end of the day?" she asked the director

"Sure thing. I have to send them to Dennis as well" The director said before he walked off

"Who is this?" Justine muttered to Blair as they walked towards Hazel

"My pain in the ass…Hazel, so glad you made it" Blair smiled

"Blair Waldorf offers for lunch, saw no reason in turning that down" Hazel smiled as that sentence was all Justine needed to figure out what Hazel was all about

"Hmm…Hoe" Justine stated before she turned to Blair "I'll be leaving to check on the backstage sets" she told her before she walked off.

"Quite the assistant" Hazel replied

"She's prone to speaking truths…not that what she said was somewhat true about you" Blair replied

"So glad to see that you haven't changed a bit" Hazel forced a smile "So how is Dan? He looks filled out and single…" she said as she walked over to grab a seat

"Oh, he's single no more" Blair said as she followed behind to take the seat beside Hazel

"Really? What lucky girl snagged him up?" Hazel asked

"Me. We're dating" Blair replied

"Oh, bummer…I mean that's so unexpected. You and Dan, but in a somewhat good way" Hazel told her "Finally realized that it was time to be with the baby daddy, that's most of the incentives to get with someone you usually wouldn't be with" she said

"And yet you managed to always be single" Blair laughed to herself "But I'm sure you've read every bit of information on Gossip Girl…." she began to say

"You mean the bits that had the paternity down to Chuck and Louis. The jury is still out on that one, dying to know" Hazel quickly replied as Blair just looked at her

"I guess we should get down to the real reason why I've called you here, which has to do with my son and your paid actor of a daughter" Blair told her

"Paid actor? Colette is from my second marriage, she's all mine" Hazel replied

"Unfortunately for her" Blair uttered under her breath "Let's say that Colette is really yours, how is it that Colette has managed to take a liking to Nicholas?" she asked

"Well any good parent would know that it's because Nicholas offered to show her around since she was new" Hazel replied "I mean it was trying times to discover ADD wasn't the opposite of subtraction, but meant a challenge for my pride and joy, but we managed by the grace of God to find such a terrific school such as Maxwell…along with an extra ten thousand in child support" she said

"Of course, anyone would think ADD was just cryptic for being the opposite of subtracting" Blair said sarcastically as she couldn't believe Hazel was still so dumb "I can make a strong case that she might've inherited stupidity from someone close to me" she then added

"Nicholas has quite the taste, I mean Colette has come home all this week with trinkets and sonnets that he's given to her" Hazel smiled at Blair "Must be nice that Nicholas gets his brains from Dan" she then said

"Nicholas gets bits of his traits from Dan, but I'm very much present in him" Blair stated

"Oh, let's hope he can break that habit then" Hazel replied just as her phone began to vibrate. Looking down at her phone, Hazel was surprised to see Dan had sent her a text "Oh, my. Dan Humphrey is texting me" she announced

"What? Why?" Blair asked in confusion

"Apparently he wants me to come over for dinner tonight" Hazel smiled

"What?" Blair asked becoming upset

"Just how strong is your relationship?" Hazel asked with a bit of smirk on her face

"Strong enough to beat you with a non stick skillet, we live together!" Blair told her before her phone began to vibrate as well to show that Dan had sent her a text "Look, regardless of what this text says. You need to convince Colette to stay away from Nicholas" she said

"And why would I do that?" Hazel asked

"Because…I don't like you" Blair simply replied

"Aww, things are back to normal again. I can't wait for dinner tonight" Hazel replied as she sent off her answer to Dan

"No, this wasn't the part you confirm dinner plans…I don't even want you there" Blair quickly replied as Hazel got up from her seat with Blair abruptly getting up from hers "Look, I didn't want to take it this far, but...I'm not above revealing secrets about Colette to my son. Damaging, greenish and brown secrets, that I know he'll gag and frown upon" she told her

"You have nothing on my daughter...we're not in high school anymore" Hazel laughed

"Says the girl, who likes to roam St. Jude's for her next victim of a husband" Blair replied

" And on that note...tata, see you for dinner" Hazel smiled before she walked out, leaving Blair powerless to stop her. Groaning in frustration, Blair quickly pulled out her phone and began to dial Dan's number. It was no surprise to her that Dan's phone went straight to voicemail.

"Humphrey, I hope you steal a kids bike because there is no way in hell you're getting in my car, let alone my bed. You have some serious explaining to do" Blair yelled

* * *

><p>Coming out of his last class of the day, Dan grabbed his cell phone as he walked down the halls to see that Blair had left him a voicemail. Dan didn't need to listen to the voicemail to know that Blair was probably fuming at the mouth to know that Hazel and Colette were coming over for dinner. Though Dan was a bit disturbed by the nose picking, Dan was sure that it was one time thing that was probably done in a private moment. Dan wasn't a big fan of the nose picking, but Dan knew that Nicholas wouldn't think highly of this fact. Wanting so badly to tell Blair that she was right on that bit of information, Dan knew that Blair would use that information to her disposal to get the ups on Hazel and in the process mess things up with Nicholas. It had all felt so trivial, but as a parent, the small things were the ones that made for the sheer drama. Stopping off to finish up his text, Dan was caught off guard to see Lola walking towards him.<p>

"I don't believe you're suppose to have cell phone out on school grounds. I'd write you up, but you're my only peer here" Lola laughed "I hope my class wasn't to boring for you" she said

"No, it was interesting. I liked it, which is strange because I'm twenty five" Dan laughed "I could see that Nicholas was grasping what he was learning so well" he said

"Well, I look forward to molding his young mind" Lola laughed "So are you off to your other job as a writer or are you going to be a full time student?" she asked

"I'm actually done for the day, I have a family dinner to pick up" Dan told her "I'm struggling between gourmet or Italian" he said

"Italian, it's your favorite" Lola quickly replied without thinking "I mean you strike me as someone that likes Italian" she then corrected herself

"I'm sure. My wife tells me that all the time" Dan replied as the word wife irked Lola even more

"When exactly did you get married?" Lola asked "That's if you don't mind me asking" she then added

"No, it's just…I don't really get those questions a lot" Dan laughed

"Is it a touchy subject, are you experiencing difficulties with the wife…oh, God. I'm sorry" Lola said

"No, no. We recently got married due to personal reasons, but its like we're dating all over again…which is a good thing" Dan said as he made sure to tread carefully on not showing any sign of the marriage being a sham

"That's touching, and sweet. Now you're making me jealous" Lola replied

"It's a challenge, but when you find the right person it all makes it worth it" Dan smiled "Now I feel like a girl" he said as thoughts of Blair made him go into smiles

"You should stop talking about her then" Lola replied with a bit of force, but Dan was unable to pick up on it "Before I forget, I've been assigned to help out in the nurses office. I noted that Nicholas takes his meds before lunch, I just want to make sure that everything with the medical chart was right, so if you could come in to discuss that with me or bring in a prescription bottle…" she mentioned

"Yeah, that'd be fine" Dan told her "Quite the jack of trades, teacher and assistant nurse" he said

"The pay increased with putting a back round in pharmaceuticals, and with budget cuts placing the nurses on the chopping block first…I had no choice" Lola replied as Dan began to dig in his bag for an empty prescription bottle

"I gave him his last this morning, but I just carry the bottle around to do refills on my break. I know the number by heart, so you can just take this one" Dan said as he handed it to her

"Atomoxetine…sounds long and hard to spell" Lola laughed "But this is such a big help" she smiled

"No problem. I actually have to meet him in the courtyard, but if you still need my help than I come by with the rest of his lunch meds" Dan told her

"Okay, that will be great. We can make a lunch date out of it" Lola laughed

"Sure" Dan replied as he slowly backed away "Thanks again" he told her before he eventually turned to leave. Looking on at the bottle, Charlie knew that she had reached the jackpot of setting the wheels in motion.

* * *

><p>To say things were awkward at the dinner table would've been an understatement as Blair sat on her respective side as did Hazel. Nicholas and Colette had exchanged glances at each other, but nothing about the evening was making it easy for Nicholas to impress Colette with his knowledge on all things royalty. Trying to break the tension at the table with conversation, Dan only met more glares from Blair as Hazel saw his attempt at conversation as ways for her to flirt shamelessly with him. Letting the idea of conversation go, Dan racked his head to make this night better for Nicholas but found that it was leading to nowhere, when in the back of Dan's mind he couldn't help but think that everything Colette touched was booger infested. Quickly pulling his chair out, Dan looked over at Blair to join him in the kitchen while Hazel sat in confusion as to why the sudden gesture. Following behind Dan to the kitchen, Blair glared over at Hazel as she reached across the table to grab the bottle of wine before she left.<p>

"Just how mad are you?" Dan asked as he quickly turned to look at her as she popped open the bottle of wine

"Humphrey, I have a bottle of wine, that I'm about to down because I would rather be drunk to deal with the creaton you have sitting across from me at the table" Blair told her "How mad do you think that is?" she then asked

"Look, I get that. I'm asking you to give her a chance, suck it up for just an hour or so because Nicki is having a horrible time" Dan pleaded with her

"Maybe because Colette's mother is a total scam" Blair replied

"Maybe, but we have to put up with it. She may be different" Dan reasoned

"The only thing different about her is the pick up lines she's throwing at you!" Blair exclaimed

"I'm not responding, that should count towards my apparent lock out of pantyville" Dan reasoned

"I feel so grateful" Blair replied sarcastically "Humphrey, I don't think you understand how evil Hazel is. Hazel is like that gold digger that shows up at the scene with a bag to collect as much money as she can, she's that woman that thrives on the weak…and we're weak, Waldorf Corp is in a turnover period, and she knows this. She planted this poor, defenseless child, who conveniently has ADD so she can lure my son in. I know this game" she told him "We should test Colette to see if she even has ADD" she then suggested

"I seriously think you've booked your ticket in hell just by that monologue" Dan replied "…but even in that diatribe, I've managed to get a glimpse of what the real problem is" he said

"She's blonde and sitting across from me!" Blair declared

"No, it's small and the name is Colette. You're taking this meaningless dislike you have against Hazel to use against that little girl because you're scared" Dan told her as Blair gave him a look before opening up the bottle of wine as she began to drink

"…do tell, tell me why I'm scared of a little girl?" Blair asked

"Because you just established a relationship with you're son, and you're afraid of coming in second as the girl in his life" Dan told her

"So now I'm competing with a four year old?" Blair asked before she took another swig from the bottle

"Give me this" Dan said as he grabbed the bottle with much protest from her "It may sound crazy, but newsflash…you're crazy and that's the exact warped logic you have" he told her

"I'm not threatened by her or Hazel…you should know that" Blair said proudly

"Of course you are" Dan quickly replied "And it's okay" he told her before Blair looked at him a few moments. Sighing in frustration with how well Dan knew her, Blair tried to play tough, but in her own way she knew that she was a bit upset with the sudden appearance of Colette. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Blair began to cry.

"My baby went from playing in castles to wanting to write sonnets for a girl that picks her nose….I mean, where did this all go so wrong" Blair cried out as she burry her face in Dan's chest while he did all he could to not laugh "I know that it's crazy, but this has got to be karma coming back around on me for being so evil back in high school" she continued to wail.

"Waldorf, I don't think this is karma coming back on you. I just think this is Nicki having his first play girl crush, which will last up until the end of the week" Dan said as he rubbed her back

"She's all ready changing the way he dresses, and his hair…what else is going to change?" Blair asked

"Look, you'll always be number one in his life…that's not going to change. I promise you that" Dan told her as he kissed the top of her head just as Nicholas made his way inside the kitchen to see them in an embrace.

"Are we okay?" Nicholas asked as he looked on at Dan and Blair for a moment. Taking a moment to gather herself, Blair slowly turned to face her son as she forced a smile on her face

"We're good. I just…I had a menopause moment" Blair told him

"What's that?" Nicholas asked in confusion

"Nothing that you need to know about for an array of reasons" Blair sighed as she kneeled down to his height "I'm sorry for my silence at the table and for being rude to your fair maiden. I will be on my best behavior and will even spark conversation with her mother, if that's what you want from me….I just ask that hand sanitizer be placed in the middle since Colette seems to be big on passing food" she told him

"They left" Nicholas quickly replied

"Thank you God" Blair replied with no hesitation as she looked up "I mean, that's so awful" she tried to mask her joy

"When? Why didn't you tell us? We could've explained the problem" Dan reasoned

"My supposed fair maiden turned into a shrewd with manners of pig. She kept picking within her nostrils" Nicholas replied unable to hide his disgust

"At the table?…now I feel the need to buy a new dinette table" Blair said

"I commented on her grotesque actions, and her mother got so outdone so they left" Nicholas replied "Was I rude?" he then questioned

"You remember when mommy said honesty is the best policy?" Blair asked

"Vaguely" Nicholas replied

"Honesty was needed and now it's served as the solution to my problem" Blair smiled before she threw her arms around Nicholas with pride dripping on her face "You can't adjust the truth, the truth should adjust you" she preached as she was glad the most important parts of herself were in her son. Blair was once the dictator of taste, but now Nicholas was the dictator of etiquette, and brutal honesty was necessary for each role to thrive.

"So there goes our dinner party" Dan sighed

"Not necessarily" Blair replied before she let go of her embrace of Nicholas to walk over towards the oven to pull out a box of pizza

"When did you get that?" Dan asked

"Sitting across from Hazel was enough to stump any appetite I had" Blair replied

"So you hid the pizza?" Dan questioned

"Basically" Blair told her as Dan just looked at her "Do you want the pizza or not?" she asked as Dan shrugged his shoulder while both Nicholas and him grabbed plates before they then put slices of pizza on their plates.

* * *

><p>Feeling like she survived yet another day of parenting, Blair smiled proudly before she leaned down to kiss Nicholas on the top of his forehead. Staring at her son for a few moments, Blair couldn't help but feel like she'd go insane by the time he reached eighteen. Though she wasn't always in the realm of logic, Blair knew that she would do anything to be a good parent from her own standpoint to her son. Turning on his solar system night light, Blair slowly closed the door to his room before she made her way downstairs. Stretched out on the sofa, Dan rested his head up against the pillow before he turned to look at Blair. Seeing the smile on her face, Dan was glad to see that all was right in the world of Blair Waldorf, which didn't take much to disrupt with how much stress she had going on in her life. Walking over towards Dan, Blair plopped down in between his legs as she laid up against his chest. Taking a moment to enjoy the moment, Blair was relieved to know that the nightmare of Nicholas's crush life was put to a halt by the evenings end.<p>

"I should feel bad, but I don't" Blair sighed

"You mean about being so rude tonight?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

"I'm not proud of that moment, but with all the flirtation that Hazel was trying to throw your way. Silence was my best option" Blair replied

"Was she really flirting with me that much?" Dan asked

"Yes Humphrey. She was practically posting a sign in her underwear that said 'still open' for you" Blair replied

"Wow, I clearly missed that" Dan laughed

"Luckily for me, your inept ability to pick up on the female persuasion is a good thing" Blair smiled as Dan leaned down to kiss the top of her forehead "He's changing though. We avoided one change, but I feel like an overwhelming amount of change is coming my way, and there aren't enough schemes on that planet that are going to keep him as my little boy" she sighed

"He's supposed to grow up" Dan replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"I know, but I'm barely getting the hold on this parenting thing and then now he's growing up on me. I want him to remain four years old forever. I'm starting to master the four years old stage, I'm not ready to graduate to five years or even six years old. I want to be the only girl that makes sense to him because girls now…they're so twisted and complicated" Blair said

"But luckily he's smart enough to ignore girls like that. I mean picking her nose wasn't the biggest offense that we may possibly see from a girl, but I prefer that then like some psycho chick" Dan said

"I had no qualms with Colette, besides the obvious" Blair said

"You had qualms since you laid eyes on her mother" Dan laughed

"Okay, so I could do better next time around" Blair groaned in frustration as she hated that Dan was right

"So I got an interesting question today, I got asked about our supposed marriage" Dan told her

"From who?" Blair asked

"The new teacher, Ms. Harris" Dan replied "She asked when did we get married" he said

"Was she asking for some sort of proof or something?" Blair asked as she looked up at him slightly

"No, it just had me thinking. With things going so well with Dennis, I just wonder when the ruse of us being married to each other will end" Dan said

"Do you want it to end?" Blair asked

"It's confusing, I mean we're dating but we're pretend married. I don't know whether to view you as my girlfriend or my fake wife" Dan said

"Well, I can understand that. I'm just afraid that if we reveal to Dennis that we were only married to get his business, then he'll get upset and will never work with Waldorf again" Blair said

"So glad that you put things into perspective" Dan replied sarcastically as Blair got comfortable in Dan's lap "Maybe I don't want to end either, the whole fake marriage thing" he said as he looked on at her wedding band

"But it's fake" Blair reasoned

"As of now, but I guess a part of me can't deny that someday I do see us wearing the bands with the whole nine yards of commitment attached to them" Dan said as Blair quickly turned to face him "I know that may sound…." he began to say nervously

"You actually want to get married….to me?" Blair asked

"I'm not going to pretend like I need that moment to realize that I love you and want a forever with you. I've known that for some time now, I guess the thing that we have to work towards is you realizing it" Dan told her

"Marriage? As in husband and wife?" Blair asked

"That is traditionally what they're called, but I'm sure you change the mold and create new titles" Dan laughed "I don't expect you to have answer because it's not really a proposal and I don't want to rush your feelings in any way. I just want to be honest with you about how I feel, and what I hope that we will be" he said as a silence came between them

"I can't imagine my world without you in it Humphrey. I don't necessarily get this whole love thing because I've come to realize that the versions of love I've been subjected to wasn't quite the love I wanted, but ask me someday" Blair said

"Ask you what?" Dan asked

"To marry you" Blair smiled as brief moment of silence came between them

"Should I mark it in the calendar or something? Pick a date and claim it as the day I propose to you?" Dan asked

"Humphrey, don't over analyze. You'll know when its time to ask, you know me well enough to know that much" Blair smiled "I should be scared of ever getting married again because of the disastrous marriage I had with Louis, but I thought I'd never get to that point where I'd be with someone forever or someone would want to be with me forever….but with you, I feel like I'm beginning to believe in that again. I know that we're taking our time to really fall in love with each other, but I hope that if I were to marry again, I hope that it will be to you" she told him "So maybe we can look at these wedding bands as promises to each other, that no matter the good or bad, we'll be each other's forever" she said

"So someday, not exactly what a guy wants to hear on a non asking proposal of marriage, but then again we're far from normal" Dan said with a bit of laughter

"I'm looking forward to my forever with you" Blair smiled as a giggle escaped her

"I know, I can't wait for it to start" Dan joked before he leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the lips "Is the lockout over?" he asked in between kisses as he slid out from underneath her to work his way on top of her on the couch

"We're in mediation" Blair laughed in between kisses

* * *

><p>Putting the picture of Blair in the corner of the mirror, Charlie sighed as she knew she'd have to perfect Lola's appearance if she ever were to win Dan's heart. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, while let a bang or so fall in front of her face, Charlie smiled at how striking she was becoming towards being just like Blair Waldorf. Practicing a bit of her moniker in the mirror as she was alone in the penthouse to herself, Charlie laughed and talked as Blair would. Hearing the door open and close, Charlie quickly tucked away the picture before she pinned her hair back to where it was up in a ponytail. Heading out towards the living room area, Damien looked at her skeptically before he smirked at her. Putting the prescription bottle up on top of the counter, Charlie nearly attacked the very possession that had been too easy for her to obtain.<p>

"What do we say?" Damien asked as he snatched the prescription bottle

"Give it!" Charlie yelled

"Wrong answer" Damien replied "I believe you should say thank you for busting your ass when it came to these pills. These things took me a while to find…" he told her

"I'm not thanking you. You made this mess by not telling me that Dan up and married the bitch….she probably used that kid to lure him in. She knows how much he loves the kid, and she used that for personal gain" Charlie said as she went off on her paranoia bout

"And by messing with his meds, that's going to make you Mother Teresa in Dan's eyes?" Damien questioned with a bit of sarcasm in his voice

"I've got this under control. The kid may suffer at first, but I have every attention to leave him out of this" Charlie replied "He has that slut of a mother to thank for him being dragged into this" she fumed

"Well it wasn't exactly the aspect I was going for, but we all get our kicks in other departments" Damien sighed as he handed her the prescription bottle "I on the other hand have given you the golden opportunity to lure in Dan by placing you in direct contact with him. So I expect for you pay up on your end of the deal" he said

"What exactly is your end of the deal?" Charlie asked

"Would aiding and abetting count?" Damien asked

"….I'm your end of the deal?" Charlie asked "That's why you've kept me cooped up in this penthouse because I was your end of the deal? You're fucking pathetic" she said

"Maybe" Damien sighed as he poured himself a drink "You should get cleaned up, I'm having dinner sent up" he said as he took a sip from his drink

"No thanks, I'll pass on everything pertaining to you. Once Dan and I get together, I'm done with you. I appreciate this somewhat help you've given…but you and I have no association afterwards" Charlie told him

"Ouch, you're hurting my feelings" Damien smirked as Charlie looked at him as if he was crazy before she finally turned to walk away. Taking another sip of his drink before it was finally gone, Damien turned to look out at the New York skyline "Oh, I'll get my revenge on Humphrey. Don't you worry….hell hath no furry, than a woman scorned…and by all means, this bitch will be crazy" he laughed as he looked on at Charlie reflection off the glass of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I just wanted to clear some things up with the chapter. No way shape or form was the intent to make fun of someone with ADD ADHD, that was a mere behavioral disorder since the school Nicholas goes to caters to kids with behavior disorders. The main issue or the something wrong with Colette was that she was a nose picker, which was trivial at best because kids at that age do tend to do that, but Blair knowing her son, knows that will be a deal breaker but thankfully she took somewhat of the high road and didn't tell him about it and let him find out on his own. Charlie is Lola Harris, so in case you get confused. Expect Charlie to get uber crazy like Fatal Attractionesque. So I wanted to clear that up before I offended anyone.**


	15. Finding the Balance

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it took a while. I've been abusing my youtube videos because this hiatus is killing me. I think I have a problem because I watch the last three episodes like crazy every day. So pray for me, I need help getting through. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I look forward to your feedback, it'll help me stay away from all the Dair kisses.**

**Author's Note 2: Oh, to just inform some of you guys. I got some questions on this, and I wasn't sure I made it clear in the writing. Charlie is Lola, so when you see Lola know that it's Charlie. When Damien took Charlie to the clinic, he took her to get plastic surgery so that she'd look a bit like Blair. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen- Finding the Balance<strong>

Shaking his foot nervously, Dan looked on at the crew as they shuffled around the hallways screaming out orders and role call, so much so that it had him even more nervous. Gripping on tight to his water bottle, Dan quickly opened up the top and began to finish up the water. Alessandra kept rambling on about important points for Dan to mention, while Dan just tried to control his emotions that was beginning to get all over the place. Hearing the knock come from the door, Dan quickly looked up to see that it was the head crewmember waving him on for his segment. Getting up from her seat, Alessandra did her best to adjust the minor details that were out of place on Dan but found that the corky traits that Dan had to offer was what made him a crowd favorite as an author. Walking through the hallways, Dan listened on to the fast verbage that he would've assumed was English, but he knew that regardless of how many times he'd come to do interviews, no language in this realm ever stayed the same. Making his way on to the stage, Dan was greeted by the hosts of the show, Laurel and Dale, before he took his assigned seat. Looking over at Alessandra one last time, Alessandra prayed that the deer in headlights look would so pass him once the cameras started to roll. Counting down until they were back on the air, Dan took a few deep breaths as he shared a comforting smile with the hosts.

"And we're back from commercials with a special guest. He's the author of Insider and Monarchs of Manhattan, he's found time to write riveting pieces in the Spectator along with the Times. With another buzz worthy book on the way, we give you…Daniel Humphrey" Dale introduced as the studio audience clapped excitedly for Dan as he waved to them

"Thank you" Dan smiled as he reached over to shake Dale's hand and kiss Laurel on the seat before he took his seat once again "Thank you so much for having me here" he smiled as his nerves were beginning to settle

"Thank you for being here. We're just glad you can wake up so early, I'm still not quite used to it" Laurel replied as the audience laughed at her humor

"I haven't always been a morning person, but I think the older you get, the more you realize that you have to become a morning person in order to survive" Dan replied

"That's true, hence me being at work…unfortunately" Laurel laughed

"You should see her in the morning, it's a scary sight" Dale teased as Laurel shook her head

"And you wonder why you stay in the dog house" Laurel replied "Never tell a woman that, that is a sure fire way to getting yourself a permanent spot on the sofa, if your lucky" she stated as the women in the audience agreed even more so "Do you agree with my sentiments Dan?" she then asked

"I always say 'you look beautiful', it's the only phrase that works" Dan replied

"I speak truths" Dale said

"Truth doesn't always work, sadly" Dan replied as Dale laughed

"So Monarch, that was my favorite book. I mean I liked Insider as well, but I just felt like you had this reality in your book that was so surreal. Do you ever feel like you have more pressures to live up to the expectations of these books?" Laurel asked

"At times, but then I find that writing from my own experience or imagination fuels the process" Dan replied

"Now it has been said that the Insider was penned in inspiration of Blair Waldorf, who was the real inspiration for Clair Carlisle, are there any links between the two?" Laurel asked as wore a look on his face that he knew that question was coming

"Basically, she wants to know are the rumors true. Are you married to Blair Waldorf?" Dale asked as he rephrased the question making Dan blush for a moment

"Yes. I mean I've got the wedding band and everything, so yeah" Dan replied

"Now for all of you that aren't aware of who Blair Waldorf is, Blair is CEO of her mother's company, Waldorf" Laurel filled the audience in as pictures of Blair showed in the large screen. Turning his attention to look on at some of the candid shots mixed in with photo shoot pics, Dan found it a bit odd how much media access the media had to her, let alone his own personal life

"Does that help to write a book about a girl? Does it help in the romance department?…like hey, I wrote a book about you" Dale asked

"Uh, she actually only recently read the book" Dan said as the Laurel sat in shock

"No way. How could she not have read the book?" Laurel questioned in disbelief

"At the time, we were friends and it's just one long story…but she recently read it and everything is good" Dan told them

"Now you two share a child together, right?" Laurel asked as a picture of Blair and Nicholas came up on the screen

"Yes, we have a son" Dan replied nervously as he wasn't quite sure if he was liking the interview

"He looks cute" Laurel smiled "With your schedules, do you find it hard to get in the family time?" she asked

"It's not really a challenge for us because we make it a point to center our schedule around him. I mostly work on my book while staying active as a parent" Dan said

"It must be hectic with fashion week?….do you find that being married to a CEO make it all the more important to dress good?" Dale asked

"Fashion week is currently big in our house, but we make it a family event. Luckily I don't have to be in Armani all the time, but I do get the occasional outfits laid out for me in the morning" Dan replied

"How do you buy her stuff? I mean she literally has everything, so what exactly do you do around the holidays?" Dale asked

"We're normal. We keep it normal. She's very good at what she does, but that's not all of who she is" Dan stumbled through the words as he could tell that the director was keeping a close eye on the time of the segment, which seemed to be dwindling by the minute as the director signaled for them to wrap the interview up. Noticing the signal, Dan looked over at Alessandra with a sense of panic as little had been said about either his pending book or projects. "But with my upcoming book…." he began to say

"Well we wish you good luck on surviving Fashion Week. Hopefully we can get Blair in with you next week to get the full details of Insider and give some sneak peek to the line with Dennis Wyatt" Laurel said

"Let's give a round of applause for Daniel Humphrey" Dale said as the crowd cheered Dan on, while all Dan could do was accept that he had been suckered into a gossip fest. Sighing in frustration, Alessandra shrugged her shoulders as she immediately got to calling any show within a block radius so that they could squeeze in some press for the pending book.

* * *

><p>Designers, models, agents, and celebrities flooded the back stage as it was turning into a madhouse. Typically it'd be alarming, but for anyone involved in the craze of Fashion Week, it was a normal and delightful sight because then you knew your employers were hard at work. If no one wasn't screaming, pulling their hair out or about to cry from all the stress, then that wasn't Fashion Week. Hearing a few rumblings throughout the first showing of Gigi Cabore, an Italian designer, Blair had heard word that her mother was present at the event. Blair knew that this was all a calculated move to assert herself as the victim, which made it all the more harder for Blair to just shrug off her mother's appearance. Making their way backstage, Blair greeted the other designers and models that she had come to know as a part of networking before she finally spotted her mother in the corner of the room talking with a few of the other company heads. Working her way over towards that part of the room, Blair wanted to make sure that a media frenzy wouldn't break out once the two were near each other.<p>

"Mother" Blair greeted as she leaned in to kiss her mother on the cheek while Eleanor did the same "Where's Cyrus?" she asked

"He's working or worrying, something involving a 'w'" Eleanor sighed as she took a sip from her martini

"Should you be drinking? I assume that you've been taking your medication" Blair asked

"Don't start with me Blair….you've all ready taken my company, please don't take the fun as well" Eleanor groaned in frustration as they shared a tension filled smile with each other "How is my grandson?" she asked

"He's doing good" Blair replied a bit hopeful that her mother was able to remember Nicholas "He's going through a bit of a rough patch at school, but nothing that we can't handle" she sighed

"I'd hate for him to get booted out of the house, you know, since you're in the habit of doing that these days" Eleanor replied as Blair just rolled her eyes "Tell me, how are things with Daniel?" she then asked as she finished off her drink before taking another one from a passing waiter

"Dan is good" Blair replied "He had an interview today…" she began to say before Eleanor began to laugh

"The one that was basically a commercial all about you. Yes, I saw the interview" Eleanor laughed

"He got nervous, he walked into a trap…nothing serious" Blair sighed as she folded her arms

"A trap that benefited you of course" Eleanor laughed

"How long are things going to be this way?" Blair asked "I have worked my ass off to carry out the Waldorf way, I have gone to sleep deprivation just to prove that I'm more than capable to lead….I want your support" she said with a bit of pleading in her voice

"You don't lead by taking, you lead by natural succession" Eleanor said

"You see as taking, but I see as you blaming me for what the problem is. This isn't about a company or me taking over…stealing your thunder by being the figure head of this years Fashion Week. No, this is about you trying to hold on to the one thing you've always known, the one thing you fear you may lose memory of" Blair said as Eleanor grew upset with her daughter

"I didn't raise you to be so conniving" Eleanor snapped at her daughter

"You always use to tell me that the world was cruel. They can love you one moment, then chew up and spit you out in the next. The world had no regards to feelings, and that was the fashion industry. That's what you told me" Blair said as she looked on at her mother "…give it up. This was yours…now it's mine. So please, do us both a favor and accept that the memories worth having should be your family, not a runway show" she said "When the lights go up, and the people cheer…just know, it'll be for me this time" she told her before she stormed off.

* * *

><p>With fashion week in full force, Blair knew that traveling back and forth from the city would be a difficult task, so on her task to get fully prepared for the hectic week, Dan and Blair had decided to get a room in the city for the week. Adjusting Nicholas to the hotel living was a strain at first, but Dan had managed to bring a few items to put in his room in the suite. Finishing off the final touches of hanging his nightlight with rope and duct tape, Dan was relieved to see that he got it to orbit and all from the ceiling. Looking over at the little boy, Nicholas stared up at the planets as his eyes began to get heavy with sleep. Kissing him on the top of his forehead, Dan slowly made his way out of the room to let him get lost in the solar system above him. Grabbing his lap top from off the counter, Dan headed back into the bedroom to get on the bed. Listening on to Blair's conversation with her numerous employees, Dan couldn't help but feel like surviving this week was going to be crazy. The conversation sounded like play calling from a quarterback, as it all seemed like a different language to Dan. Once she finally finished her phone conversation, Blair sighed in relief as she wanted nothing more than to just to go to sleep. Heading back into the bedroom, Blair ran her hand through her hair before she pulled back the covers on her side of the bed to get in.<p>

"Aww, bed. I've missed you so much" Blair sighed happily as she gripped on tight to her pillow. Looking on at his girlfriend, Dan couldn't help but sigh as he too had quite the day that wasn't stellar. "It was such a good idea to get a room in the city" she sighed

"With fashion week and all, it was practically brilliant" Dan replied "Did you catch the interview this morning?" he then asked

"Bits of it, but I missed your segment. My mother told me about it though…made it seem like I had paid you to talk about me" Blair said as she let out a little laugh out how ridiculous her mother was tonight

"I was bombarded with questions about us as opposed to my book. It practically was a commercial on all things Waldorf" Dan sighed as he turned his lap top off and put to the side

"It's fashion week, what do you expect?" Blair asked

"I expected to go on a nationally televised show and be asked about my pending projects" Dan stated

"Dan, you're working on your book. It's getting a lot of buzz, Dennis keeps asking about the book. People are aware of all the things you do, and that's because you're good" Blair told him

"So I should be okay with my career being coincided with being your fake husband slash boyfriend?" Dan asked

"If you see it that way, of course it'll sound bad" Blair replied "Look, its purely the fashion week craze" she told him as she sat up in the bed

"Good Day New York, asked me about our wedding. Remember we had to fake a wedding ceremony pictures, that we have framed up around the house, that also got us an extra session of therapy. My radio tour, got asked about what it was like to be married to a fashion mogul by screaming fourteen year olds, it felt like Bieber fever at a bare minimum. My university tour, had a small pocket of people that asked about the book, but then the roaring group of fans that wanted to know the details of the Waldorf line with Wyatt….in short, I'm the accessory in this relationship. I feel like Kevin Federline with a steady job" Dan griped

"Really? They asked about me at the universities?" Blair asked a bit surprised as Dan just looked at her "Sorry, immediate thought. Dan, it's the fashion week. That's all it is" she said

"This was before fashion week" Dan stated

"Well what do you want me to say? I'm sorry that I'm successful" Blair reasoned

"No, I was just stating how I feel in this relationship" Dan told her

"And I'm supposed to do what?" Blair asked "Look, I'm sorry that you get asked about me on interviews, but I didn't ask or want that. We're together unofficially and officially, so it's all together in some odd way. We're not Brangelina status, but I at least like to think we're better than TomKat" she said

"You do know her last hit was Dawson Creek, right?" Dan asked "And would I be Tom or Katie?" he then asked

"Too many flaws in that comparison" Blair said to herself

"I'm just moody. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I know this week is insanely important to you with all the things happening with your mom. I guess I'm just getting frustrated because all the stuff I'm working on has to do good or else it was just a complete failure" Dan sighed

"It's going to be good. I assure you. You're a great writer, and people will love you" Blair said before she leaned up to give him a sweet kiss on the lips "Hey, I have an idea. Since tomorrow will be more relaxed until Wednesday, I could come by screen testing with those kids…that has to do with your animation, right?" she asked

"Yeah, that actually got pushed back to Wednesday, but you could come to hear me speak for this night class at NYU, its all a lecture on the process of writing" Dan told her

"Process of writing, no place to ask any question about fashion or me. That sounds like a good idea, and at night" Blair smiled as she was glad they had found their happy medium "Now is there any possible way, we could work on a collaborative project" she asked as she pulled Dan down on top of her as he kissed her

"I was just thinking about that. I think it may need my full attention" Dan laughed as he quickly sat up to reveal his shirt. Just as he was about to lay back down on top of her, they were quickly interrupted by a knock at the door. Groaning in frustration, Dan and Blair broke their kiss before Dan rolled back over towards his side of the bed "It's the room" he sighed as he reached over to grab his shirt while Blair got out of the bed

"I got it" Blair said as she grabbed her robe to put on before she opened the door to see Nicholas in his pajamas with his crown resting on top of his head. If it wasn't so late into the night, Blair would've taken a picture of this moment, but she knew that Nicholas was a bit more fussy than usual, so pictures wouldn't be a good idea. Just as she was about to head out of the bedroom, Blair turned back to grab her pillow as she knew this would end with her sleeping with Nicholas.

"Oh, that's just great" Dan sighed as he at least hoped that they'd be intimate tonight to cap off a bad day

"I know, I know. I'll see you in the morning" Blair told him

"Sex in the shower then…" Dan proposed for their morning activity

"Goodnight Humphrey" Blair laughed as headed towards Nicholas's room.

"Now I really need a shower…a cold one at that" Dan said before he threw the covers back and headed towards the restroom.

* * *

><p>Feeling a bit of excitement with their mini date night, Dan was happy that he could show Blair more of his realm of work, rather than be wrapped up in hers. Dan always wanted to be supportive of Blair's career because regardless of what some may have thought of her succession to the company, Dan knew that Blair was passionate about all things fashion. Over the course of the years, Dan saw Blair's progression within her mother's business to truly being a valuable asset in every department. Unlike most of the trust fund kids, Blair worked her way to gain respect within the company and from her peers. With as much excitement that he had, Dan hated the days where being a disciplinarian of the pair had to be taken on. While at school, Nicholas had gotten himself into trouble by acting out in class and refusing to participate in activities in Ms. Lola's class. Though they knew taking Nicholas out of his element from being at home to staying in a hotel for the week, Dan knew that it still wasn't okay for him to act out in class and was glad that Ms. Lola had informed him instead writing him up. Once they showed up at the venue for the slated fashion event, Dan and Nicholas were escorted back to where Blair was with her staff. Making their way inside the designated room, where they would have their family dinner, Nicholas begrudgingly took his seat at the table while all Dan could do was sigh.<p>

"Can you do your homework?" Dan asked as he loosened up his tie

"There's no point" Nicholas groaned in frustration

"There's a point, it's your homework and you're late on turning it in" Dan replied not wanting to argue with the little boy

"This is trivial work" Nicholas stated as he held up his worksheets

"Then you should be excelling in that area" Dan quickly replied "Look, I don't want to debate this. Homework, whether your brilliant or not, is something you have to do. You're not above the norm" he told him

"Addition, subtraction, division…this is all meaningless" Nicholas replied

"Nick, just do the homework" Dan sighed as he began to massage his head just as Blair and Justine made their way into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Blair asked as she looked on at the prepared food that was set out for them

"Oh, they actually brought the food. Lucky you" Justine sighed as she took a seat across from Nicholas "Hey kid" she smiled while Nicholas just scowled at her "Okay, bad mood" she then determined by his mood

"What's wrong?" Blair asked as she walked over to give Nicholas a kiss on top of his head

"His teacher told me that he acted out in class and hasn't been turning in his homework" Dan told her

"Nicki, why aren't you doing your homework?…fashion week isn't going to be an excuse, so don't even think of using it as one" Blair told her son

"I'm going to do my homework" Nicholas sighed

"All of it, and I will check it" Dan told him

"Fine" Nicholas sighed as he realized it was a pointless battle

"Good. Compromise. That's good business etiquette" Blair smiled

"Please don't start that kick, I've heard that tag phrase all day long" Justine sighed

"I hear it every day" Nicholas muttered as Blair just looked at her son before Justine's cell began to vibrate

"Ugh!" Justine groaned "How many times are they going to try to sneak on those little pip squeek kids?" she sighed in frustration

"Who? Mike?" Blair asked

"Yes. He keeps trying to put his daughters onto the guest list. I clearly have to handle this in the unprofessional manner, which means…swearing, neck movement, and whole lot of 'I wish you would' phrases to evoke fear and possibly up security status" Justine said as she got up from her seat "Are we on good terms?" she asked as she looked over at Nicholas

"I suppose" Nicholas sighed as Dan passed Nicholas plate to him so that he could begin to eat

"Crap, now he's calling me" Blair sighed as she looked on at her phone

"If it's a guest list thing, can't you pass that off to someone else?" Dan asked

"We could if it wasn't our team running the event. We agreed to help the designer with their show" Blair sighed

"So what does that mean?" Dan asked

"That we have to block this number" Justine quickly replied

"No, we have to take care of the situation. See if we can track down tickets or something to appease Mike" Blair told her "You forget that he holds the key to the investment market, which can cut ties to billionaire investors looking to dabble in and everything" she told her

"No, I didn't forget. I just choose to look at him as a pain in the ass" Justine said

"I hate to cut things short, but I have to handle this. I'll meet you at the campus though" Blair said as she leaned over to give Dan a quick kiss on the cheek "Just text me the room number, and I'll meet you" she told him as she gave Nicholas a hug and a kiss

"Okay" Dan told her as he still felt hopeful that they'd have their time

"Do your homework, and be good" Blair told her son as she continued to kiss the top of his head before she turned to walk over towards Dan. "I'll see you tonight" she said before she leaned in to kiss him. Watching the two kiss, Justine couldn't help but scoff at the pair while all she could do was live vicariously through them.

"You guys make me sick" Justine scoffed as she headed out of the rooom while Dan and Blair continued to kiss. Looking over at the couple, Nicholas couldn't help but want to shield his eyes as it still took some time for him to get used to.

"I should go" Blair said in between kisses

"Umm hmm" Dan replied as he found it hard to stop kissing her especially since he wanted to do more than kiss her.

"Since I have to do this obtuse task, must I endure you two gnawing at lips" Nicholas groaned before Blair and Dan finally decided to part ways.

"Tonight" Dan replied as he wiped the lipstick off his lips as Blair laughed

"Tonight" Blair smiled "Do your homework" she then told her son before she finally left unwillingly from his embrace.

* * *

><p>Looking on at her watch nervously, Blair knew that she'd only have about an hour to get to the campus before Dan's lecture would start. What she thought would be a simple task with Mike, had managed to turn into one big melodrama of a problem that had Mike crying and the director of the show swearing like a sailor. Originally, Blair thought it would take her thirty minutes tops to solve the problem, but once it had gotten past that mark, Dan had left to take Nicholas over to stay the night with Rufus and Lilly. Going from one end of the venue to the other, Blair felt as if she was on a mad dash to solve the problem before the show would even start, and with hundreds of celebrities filing in, the last thing she needed was her name attached to backstage drama. Just as she came out of the room that Mike was in, Blair was caught off guard to see Dennis waiting for her.<p>

"Hey" Blair said as she greeted him "I didn't know you were coming to this event, I thought you hit up all the earlier accessory lines?" she asked

"My wife did, I merely tagged along" Dennis replied as he finished off his text on his blackberry "My publicist thought it'd be best if I show up, seeing as Eleanor has made her rounds…" he said with a bit of hesitancy on his face

"Oh, no…what'd she do?" Blair asked

"Nothing in particular, I just get this feeling like she has no clue about any of the line. I mean I know with her being booted from CEO, it's put a strain on the business end, but she was involved in the project at some point, wasn't she?" Dennis asked

"My mother handles so many things. She may have confused something with something else, but she was aware of the men's line as well as your influence on the women's line" Blair replied

"But it just feels like she's stuck in some era dated back twenty years from now" Dennis said "My publicist just thinks that I should answer a bit of the questions to dispel her statements" he said

"Yeah, yeah. That's perfectly fine, I mean if I would've known…" Blair began to say

"You don't know?" Dennis asked in a bit of confusion

"No, I knew. I just assumed she was on her best behavior" Blair reasoned as she knew this was only getting worse by the minute

"How exactly is your mother taking this whole releasing from her position at Waldorf?" Dennis asked

"She's taking it the best she can, but I just chalked her appearances at fashion week as her still being involved in the industry" Blair said

"So much that her statements seem to be drawing in unwanted press to the line. Look, I'm not trying to sound like some sort of a care less ass, but we've put in a lot of time on this project. I just want to make sure that there isn't any thing on your end that I should know about?" Dennis asked

"No, no. I was in fact going to….stay, and see the show. You know because I wanted to catch up with good old mom" Blair smiled nervously as she knew she'd be cancelling her plans with Dan only to take on a new problem that would be her mother

"It might actually be a good idea, having us both here to answer the questions together" Dennis told her "Will Dan be coming?" he then asked

"No, he's…he's with Nicholas" Blair replied as she could only imagine how Dan was going to be once he found out that she couldn't make it to his lecture tonight. "He's going to be so thrilled though" she muttered to herself as she forced a smile as she pulled her phone out to send Dan a quick text message.

* * *

><p>Looking on at the crowd of students that packed the auditorium, Dan could see the imaginations brimming in all of them. Though he was thrilled to have so many questions on the daring process of writing, Dan couldn't help but glance around the room to see if Blair had shown up. Questions flying left and right, Dan should've felt inspired that he had so many young writers looking to him for advice, but it was like as time passed a piece of Dan got deflated. One by one, the students began to file out of the auditorium, asking questions as they sauntered out to Dan about their own personal projects. After the final student left, Dan began to gather his things off of the counter before he heard a slight cough. Turning to look at the brunette, Dan felt a bit off guard to see Nicholas's teacher, Ms. Harris sitting in the front row with a copy of Dan's book in hand. Putting his book bag down, Dan walked around the counter to walk towards the front row of where she sat.<p>

"I'd ask if Nicholas did anything, but we've all ready discussed that earlier today" Dan laughed "I take it you read my books" he then concluded

"I actually just came because…I have no idea, but I completely had no idea that you wrote this book" Lola laughed nervously "I feel like an idiot" she continued to laugh

"No, I mean it clearly states on the book, who wrote it" Dan teased "A few people do show up to these events not knowing who wrote the book" he told her

"Do they really?" Lola asked with a bit of hope

"No, I'm just joking with you" Dan told her "But did you like the whole lecture?" he asked

"It was worth coming to. You're quite the writer" Lola smiled "Now, I see where Nicholas gets his imagination from" she complimented him

"Thank you, thank you" Dan smiled

"So where is the wife?" Lola asked

"She's busy with fashion week. It's been a crazy week, which is not an excuse for Nicholas's behavior, but this week sort of heightens the emotions in all of us" Dan told her

"Heighten? I'm sure that it's just a phase that Nicholas is going through…it could be all the fashion" Lola smiled

"He's a good kid. He just has a bit of a problem getting inspired sometimes" Dan told her

"As do all kids who know everything, and are right in calling the others idiots" Lola replied "I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have said the last part, but you know what I mean" she laughed

"I do" Dan said

"I hope you don't mind the question, but it's kind of weird that you go all in on your wife's career and she can't manage to show for a lecture" Lola told him

"That is a bit forward" Dan questioned as he was caught off guard by the question

"I'm sorry…I just tend to have the whole honesty kick after school hours, since I'm trying to be a virtue of patience beforehand…I'm sorry" Lola apologized

"No, I understand" Dan told her as he didn't want to bring tension into the room "Look, we're a unique family but my wife is the paragon of support" he said

"I saw the interview…it was interesting" Lola told him

"The interview was another facet of the fashion week craze" Dan replied

"Maybe" Lola smiled through gritted teeth as all she wanted to do was scream out the fact that Blair would never appreciate Dan and all that made him the great writer he was, for the sake of playing her role, Lola knew that she couldn't morph into the thoughts of what Charlie felt, but be the sweet school teacher that Dan knew her as. "I guess time will tell on the Waldorf clan" she said making it a point to give the masculine family name to Blair

"For some odd reason, I feel like I know you…that may sound weird, but your honesty…it reminds me of someone" Dan said after a few awkward moments of silence came between them

"I come from a small town, honesty is all we've ever known, and it's pretty hard to hide that" Lola laughed

"Well, honesty in New York….it comes out whether you want it to or not" Dan told her

* * *

><p>It was well into the next morning before Blair had managed to call it a night. The show had ran smoothly, but the pressure had only begun to surmount of the fact that Waldorf and Wyatt were the most talked about figure heads at the event. Every media outlet covered any bit of tid bits on the unveiling of the new line, while Blair and Dennis did every bit to fan down the confusion that Eleanor had spread about the line. More and more, Blair began to feel like she spent most her time trying to clean up behind her mother, all while trying to get out from her shadows to prove that she was capable. Blair had dreamt of this moment, but it felt like the moment had been more of a hassle than anything. Coming into the hotel suite, Blair walked back towards Nicholas's room only to realize that he was over at Lilly and Rufus's for the night since she was supposed to have plans with Dan. Sighing in frustration, Blair felt the waves of exhaustion come over her as she headed back towards the bedroom to see Dan sitting at the desk working.<p>

"Hey" Blair smiled weakly as she could tell that he was disappointed while she walked over to give him a quick kiss on the lips "I'm sorry about last night. Dennis came by, and told me about my mom getting people confused about the line because she was apparently relieving the seventies of some sort. So I had to take care of that so the line wouldn't be affected before it was even revealed by it being all about Eleanor Waldorf losing her mind" she babbled as Dan just nodded "Are you mad?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer

"No" Dan said after a moment of thought

"Really?….no lecture or something?…I was expecting you to be mad" Blair told him

"I'm not" Dan sighed as he got up from his seat to unplug his lap top to put away in his bag along with the other papers he had that were organized into folders

"Where are you going?" Blair asked

"I have a meeting, I'm pitching some ideas to the studio heads about the book…you know, it's supposed to be turned into a movie" Dan said as he zipped up his bag

"Yeah, I remember…I thought you had the meeting with the kids or something?" Blair asked

"I did, but I had to cancel. Apparently I couldn't keep the meeting because this movie is all ready picked up steam. If anything, I'm disappointed in the fact that I have to cancel on the kids" Dan sighed

"Just tell Alessandra that you want to see the kids then" Blair reasoned

"Doesn't work that way. If I plan to fund these ideas, I have to go where the money is…and the money is in a studio room" Dan sighed

"Okay, how long are you going to be?" Blair asked "I don't have to be back at the venue site until this afternoon for prep work" she told him

"I'm going to be gone for most of the day, but I'll text you" Dan said as he put the strap on his shoulder

"Okay, so I'll just have Nicholas sent over and then we could do dinner at the venue….maybe even catch a movie as a family or something" Blair suggested

"Nicki can't, he's been stripped of the privileges, remember" Dan told her as he walked up towards her "It's okay, you don't have to do a make up day. We just have to survive the rest of the week, and then we'll get back to normal. We knew fashion week was going to get crazy for us, so we're making the most of it" he said

"Yeah, but I just…I have to prove that the company is in good hands. I know she'd never say this, but my mom doesn't even think I can pull this off" Blair reasoned

"Why would your mom think that you couldn't pull this off?" Dan asked

"Because she still views how everything went down as me betraying her. She hasn't in those terms said anything to that degree, but I could see it on her face. She doesn't support me" Blair told him

"Fashion was and still is her life. I don't think that's easy to pass on without having some bit of a grudge" Dan said

"I'm not trying to run the business into the ground. I would just like to know that she's not going to come after me with the whole cryptic messages and evil glares" Blair said

"Fashion to her was the only thing she could rely on. Fashion was her marriage, and the love of her life….so I don't think she has ill feelings towards you, it's just above everything else, that's what she knows" Dan told her as a moment of silence came between them

"I really wanted to make it to your lecture last night" she told him

"I know" Dan smiled weakly "I guess that's the balance we have to come to before we even think about the real deal type of marriage" he said as he kissed her cheek

"We balance" Blair replied "We balance and do schedules. I even color code because of all our balancing" she stated

"Yeah, maybe" Dan sighed

"Yeah, maybe? We're fine. We're the best fake married couple out there that can balance better than anyone. I mean this week has been crazy, but we're strong" Blair told him as she was trying to dispel any doubts Dan was having

"You should get some rest. I'll see you tonight" Dan said as leaned in to kiss her on the lips before he slowly broke away from her embrace.

"Tonight. I'll see you tonight" Blair smiled hopefully

"Yeah" Dan smiled weakly "I love you" he said after a few moments of thought went through his mind

"….I know" Blair replied feeling as if once the words escaped her that they weren't the right ones needed for the moment. Before she could even manage to take them back in substitute for words she had yet to find, Dan forced a smile before he turned to leave. "And the jackass award goes to….me" she groaned as she mentally reprimanded herself.

* * *

><p>Feeling the waves of boredom come over her, Blair found that staying in the suite had proved only worse for her psyche as it appeared to be all over the place. Learning that Serena had finally made it into town, Blair was more than willing to endure the New York traffic to pick up her best friend. A little caught off guard to hear that Blair would be driving, Serena knew from the suggestion that something had to be up with her friend but she was happy to know that Justine would be in tow to man the driving duties if it had gotten to that point. Pulling up in front of the curb, Blair immediately hopped out of the car to greet her friend with pure excitement on her face as she needed something to get her out of her head. Once the girls had put all of Serena's bags in the car, Blair quickly began to feel thankful to all the driving services that did the manual labor for them over the years of growing up as a privileged Upper Eastsider. Pulling off into the midst of the New York traffic, Justine and Serena shared a panic look through the mirrors as they anxiously buckled up.<p>

"So, what brought about this driving excursion?" Serena asked

"I drive all the time. I drive to work" Blair replied

"Yes, but you never drive through the traffic parts of New York. You come out of the suburbs, and bam! You're at work" Justine added

"I can drive….Dan taught me how to drive" Blair stated

"I'd feel thankful for that bit of information, but I still feel a bit on edge by that statement" Serena laughed "Where's Dan?" she then asked

"He's at a meeting with the studio, they're trying to convert his book into a movie" Blair replied

"That sounds exciting, what book?" Serena asked

"Monarch of Manhattan…I think" Blair replied as Justine looked over at her to give her a skeptical look

"Uh, I think it's Insider that they're after" Justine replied

"I liked Monarch, it made me seem so regal and powerful. Insider makes me seem…self absorbed, not quite aware of all that surrounds me" Blair stated as she got lost in a train of thought

"And that statement alone let's me know something is up with you. What happened?" Justine asked as she turned her attention towards Blair

"What do you mean?" Blair asked

"Not quite aware? B, it took you four years to figure out that Dan was in love with you" Serena stated "You're the epitome of not quite aware" she laughed

"I resent that statement. I happen to believe that I've made up for my unaware traits, and set things straight. We're together, and we're happy….balanced even" Blair stated

"Balanced? What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked

"You know, we balance out the us in the relationship. We have the him time and the me time" Blair replied

"Oh, that's what that means?" Justine asked "Oh, then you're not quite balanced either. It's more like forty and sixty type of balance. The true balance is when it comes to Nicki" she told her

"What? No, that's not true. We're fifty, fifty in every aspect" Blair replied

"When it comes to Nicholas, you two have that under control to a point where I idolize you. I mean there is nothing that Nicholas doesn't get from either of you" Serena said

"But…I feel that coming" Blair said

"Dan supports you, unselfishly. I mean the whole faking of the marriage to protect Eleanor…" Justine began to say

"Then the waiting for four years, putting his love for you on hold so you could focus on being a mother to Nicholas…" Serena began to say

"Wrote two best sellers about you, which didn't hurt your image in the succession process. If anything, it made you the sympathetic hero…Charlie Trout's reign of depression on you makes me wonder what your definition of love was from time to time" Justine said

"I had no idea he was writing about me. That can't be held against me" Blair stated

"And yet it took me forcing you to read it, for you to realize that he was in love with you….yeah, state something that will help you, not go against you" Justine quickly responded

"How is there no balance? I balance for him all the time" Blair said

"Okay, I don't need the sex visual in my head" Serena said shaking the thought out of her head

"Not that type of balance. I meant, I do things to support this relationship and him…..I bought the house, that balanced him out from staying in that termite infested loft" Blair said

"Again, don't state something and have it go against you. Buying a house only adds to what we were saying, you're like emasculating him by saying that" Justine replied

"And the loft has sentimental value to him" Serena added "Just face it, you hog the spotlight in the relationship" she said

"So regardless of what I say, I'm the Kim K of this relationship?" Blair asked

"Without the big ass basically" Justine laughed

"So I guess with what's really bugging me, it will only add to the sentiment?" Blair asked

"What do you have to add?" Serena asked

"This morning, he was leaving and he said he wasn't upset about last night….before he left, he sort of said that he loved me….and I'm talking that stand still moment, where it's like he expected me to say something meaningful back" Blair described as Justine playfully hit her head up against the window

"Just when I thought you had the relationship under control…you do this" Justine cried out

"What?" Blair asked

"So you knew that you were supposed to say something?…why didn't you?" Serena asked

"I didn't know what to say" Blair stated

"Wow" Serena laughed

"Don't say that. I feel like a dumbass as is, I don't need patronize language to add to it" Blair said as she hit Serena on the arm

"I would use this as an opportunity to correct, and send you out to reinforce this correction…but a part of me knows and recognize that something isn't right. So this one, you should handle" Justine said

"That's progress, right?" Blair asked as she looked over at Serena

"Slim, but progress" Serena replied

"Well, I think I can make big progress because I want that balance. I just never knew the balance wasn't there" Blair reasoned

"Then by all means, balance it out" Justine said as Blair grabbed her phone and began to go through her contacts "…and you're aware that talking on the phone while driving…okay, she's going to get a ticket and get us killed" she said coming the conclusion

"Hi, Alessandra" Blair greeted once the woman picked up

* * *

><p>Sitting at his desk, Nicholas scribbled drawings of castles as he listened on to Ms. Lola teach the class. Nicholas found it hard to pay attention to the listen as his mind had seem plagued with thoughts of what royalty his age would be doing in this exact moment. Education was valuable, but Nicholas felt as if paying attention to what was viewed as valuable to be harder said than done. Looking up at the board, Nicholas couldn't help but notice the assigned task that Ms. Lola had put up under the assignment section of the board. For a moment, Nicholas felt a piece of himself get lost in deep thought as the assigned task was to tell a story about your father. Hearing the final bell, the kids diligently dispersed out into the hallways while Nicholas sat in his seat just looking on at the board. Cleaning her hands from the ink that was on her hand, Lola couldn't help but notice that Nicholas remained in his seat. Walking towards him, Lola began to notice the castle scribbles that he had on his homework sheets.<p>

"Dan won't be happy about this" Lola said as she picked up the paper

"I can't do the homework" Nicholas said as he was quickly torn out of his reverie

"Yes, you can. It's required for you to do the homework, and if you don't start doing the homework than it's going to effect you moving on to the next level" Lola sighed

"I'm smart. I don't need this" Nicholas reasoned

"Maybe, but no one is above the required assignments" Lola replied

"I don't see the point" Nicholas questioned "Add. Subtract. What's the point?" he asked becoming irritated with what was supposed to be assigned to him

"Because this is what kids your age should be learning. You're smart, brilliant even…but as a normal kid, you lack" Lola said as Nicholas looked at her

"Normal? I'm normal" Nicholas replied

"Yes, I didn't mean to say that…you're just different" Lola tried to explain

"No, I'm normal. I'm not different….I mean, I'm a prince. Prince, Princes…they're all normal" Nicholas told her

"We're not in some foreign country Nicholas. Prince and princes exist only in other countries" Lola told the little boy

"That's stupid, as are you" Nicholas replied with a bit of laughter

"Did you just call me stupid?" Lola asked

"Yes. S. T. U. P. I. D. That's what you are. Prince and princes don't just exist in other countries" Nicholas replied

"Right, because the Prince of the United States is just so common" Lola replied sarcastically as a bit of anger began to seep through in Charlie as she took a moment to compose herself "You're a good kid, but you're not better than people. So I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you were special at your old school, but here…you're just a boy that can't face his realities, and in this reality…you have just gotten written up for calling a teacher stupid" she said as she began to fill out a pink slip

* * *

><p>Though Blair had decided to go through with the idea off a whim of thought, Blair slowly felt a bit of nervousness come over her. Dropping off Justine and Serena at the venue to begin work, Blair took the time to follow through with her plans that she had set up with Alessandra. Blair knew that Dan wanted to come to talk with the kids about his latest animation that he had done with Nicholas, so she figured that as the other half of the parent to the child with Aspergers then she would be perfectly capable of handling his meeting. Meeting up with Alessandra in the parking lot of the school, Blair was immediately prepped with points to bring up and what to dig deeper on so they could take away something from the session. Walking down the halls, Blair looked on at the other kids, who seemed to catch on quickly of who she was. She would've thought that would sooth and calm her, but she just couldn't seem to calm down as her nerves were getting the best of her. Opening the door, Blair looked on at the twelve kids that were just about Nicholas's age.<p>

"Okay, everyone. Our special guest speaker is here, and remember…be nice and respectful" The teacher told the kids as Blair and Alessandra made their way to the front of the class

"Thank you for having us once again" Alessandra smiled as she greeted the teacher "Dan couldn't make it, but I think we found a good substitution in his place. Blair Waldorf, CEO of Waldorf Corporations" she introduced Blair as Blair extended her hand towards the teacher

"Yes, I believe I do know you" The teacher smiled "You can sit anywhere in the front if you like" she told Blair as she scooted past the teacher to take the seat in front of the class

"This feels a bit odd…reminds me of my days in school" Blair laughed nervously as Alessandra took a seat beside her

"Now, the kids are a mixture" Alessandra whispered to Blair

"What does that mean?" Blair asked as she looked towards Alessandra

"Meaning, some have behavioral disorders and the others just view themselves as outcasts in the school" Alessandra told her

"Okay" Blair shook her head in agreement as she took a moment to process what this all meant before the first kid shot their hand up, which only made Blair more nervous "Oh, crap" she uttered to herself

"Don't say crap, and smile" Alessandra whispered the instructions

"Sorry" Blair replied before she acknowledged the boy "What's your question?" she asked

"You're a fashion lady, what makes you like us?" The boy asked as Blair looked over at Alessandra for a bit of guidance

"Blair is more than qualified to talk to you guys. Like Daniel Humphrey, the guy that created the cool animation, her son has Aspergers" Alessandra told them

"Gee, that brings me in exclusively" Blair replied sarcastically underneath her breath towards Alessandra "Like you guys, I understand from my own son what it's like to feel different, which is why this animation is very cool and innovative" she told them

"Don't say innovative" Alessandra quickly replied

"Why not?" Blair asked her

"Because they don't know what that means" Alessandra muttered

"How come it has princes and princesses in the animation? How come he couldn't put pirates in there?" One boy asked

"Because our son likes or believes he is a prince" Blair smiled

"Why would he think that?" One girl asked

"Because he just does" Blair answered nervously

"How come it's only twenty minutes?…it should be a movie" One girl asked

"How come there's no animals in there?" One boy asked

"How come it's not set in New York?….my dad says anywhere out of New York is dumb" One girl asked as Blair began to feel bombarded with questions

"Blair. Blair?" Alessandra asked as she saw a blank look on Blair's face

"Have you even seen the animation?" One boy asked as Blair froze

"Blair?" Alessandra said as Blair felt like she was being tugged at every direction. As much as she wanted to help and understand what Dan did, Blair truly felt like she had bitten more than she could chew because no part of her knew what was going on. Blair knew of the animation, but never had she gone as far to watch the animation.

"This is useless!" One girl declared

"What did we say about being respectful" The teacher quickly scolded the children as they sighed in boredom. Grabbing Blair's arm, Alessandra quickly pulled Blair to the side so that they could talk to her.

"Did you even see the animation?" Alessandra asked with a heavy panic tone in her voice

"No. He just told me that it was a project that Nicholas and him worked on" Blair nervously replied

"And that's the extent of all you know?" Alessandra asked "You couldn't tell me this while you were calling me to have you come speak to a bunch on kids, who thought you saw the animation!" she scolded

"I was trying to balance!" Blair reasoned

"What does that mean?" Alessandra asked

"Something that I'm clearly seeing that isn't balanced" Blair stated "Look, I haven't seen the animation, but I can still fix this. I know I can" she said

"How?" Alessandra asked

"By talking…look, I know that I'm not as deep in the literary sense, but I like to believe that I speak kid…okay, I dabble in kid" Blair told her

"So that's supposed to make me feel better?…you dabble in kid" Alessandra asked

"Trust me" Blair reasoned before she headed back over to take her seat while the teacher continued to quite the kids down

"She's still here!" One girl exclaimed

"Yes, I'm still here. I'm ready for whatever you have to throw at me" Blair told them as she clapped her hands nervously

"You haven't seen the animation, so what could we talk to you about?" One boy asked

"I know, and I've become aware of the fact that I lack in some departments, but being in an actual stable relationship is so new to me, that I fear I'll screw that one up rather than the dysfunctional one I'm accustomed to…too much?" Blair asked as she turned to look at Alessandra to see if her rambling had gone overboard

"Just a tad bit too much" Alessadra agreed

"What is the point?" Blair asked as she looked on at all the kids "The animation. What's the point behind it?" she asked as a moment of silence came within the room before a little girl rose her hand to answer the question.

"Being different is cool" The girl replied

"The overall message is the point. Do you feel like it truly highlights what you guys go through as those that have behavioral disorders and those that just feel out of place?" Blair asked

"I like the animation because it makes the kids that are different look cool…like they're special but not better than the others" One girl said

"I like it because the prince has a lot of toys" One boy laughed

"Yeah" Blair smiled "How many of you have been teased for being different?" she asked as all the kids in the room slowly rose her hand to her dismay. Taking in the site, Blair did all she could to not tear up but she just couldn't imagine why other kids felt the need to be mean to others. "How does it make you feel?" she asked

"Sad" Some of the kids replied in the saddest of voices

"Weird" One boy admitted as Blair took a moment to access what she was thinking

"Can I admit something to you guys?" Blair asked as the kids eagerly shook their heads "When I was coming today, I got a little nervous. I was afraid that you guys weren't going to like me" she told them

"Why? You're cool" One girl stated

"I like to think I am, but when I was your age and older. I wasn't such a nice person. I was one of those people that picked on people for being different" Blair said as they all gasped in shock "Yes, I made a habit out of picking on people that I viewed as weird to me" she told tehm

"Why?" One boy asked

"Because I was afraid that people would see my own differences and weirdness. So in order to stop that from happening, I made fun of others before it got back to me" Blair said "It's pretty selfish and mean, but that's all I knew. I didn't have people to tell me no, and I was popular" she said

"Popular kids always think they're better" One boy said

"It's the law of the land, especially in the Upper Eastside, but that doesn't make it okay" Blair told them

"Are you still mean now?" One girl asked

"I would like to think that I'm not. I've grown and matured over the years, I'm even a mom…" Blair began to say

"Eww!" the kids said in unisons as Blair, Alessandra and the teacher just laughed

"I know, but having my son was the best thing that could ever happen to me. Learning about people's differences, helped me realize that being mean wasn't fun, especially since the person I was being mean to happen to be someone I'd like to kiss down the line" Blair said as the kids continued to squeal

"Kissing is nasty. It makes you look like a fish" One girl laughed

"It does, when you think about it" Blair smiled

"So by you being nice, you found your prince?" One girl asked with the biggest of smiles on her face "Like Cinderella" she then added excitedly

"I wouldn't say we were Cinderella status, but I was quite mean to the creator of this animation. He actually turned out to be my best friend" Blair told them

"Why does your son think he's a prince?" One boy asked "Are you royalty?" he then asked

"He believes he's a prince because he has a great imagination. His father and I never wanted to burst his bubble as to what he thought he was, so we always told him that he could be whatever he wanted to be" Blair said

"If I believe I'm a fish, am I fish then?" One boy asked

"If that's what you feel, then by all means…be a fish" Blair said "You guys, whether you have a behavior disorder or just feel different, are capable of being anything you want to be in life. Being different and unique is what makes things interesting because there isn't a day that goes by that I don't learn something new about Dan or my son" she told them as the kids truly began to appreciate the lesson "So since I haven't seen this animation, I'm eager to see what makes it so cool" she said as she got up from her seat to sit on the floor with the kids

"It's so cool" Some of the kids told her as the kids eagerly flocked to sit next to her

"Do you think we can watch it?" Blair asked as the teacher smiled

"I think we can squeeze that in" The teacher said as she turned the television on to set the animation up, while Alessandra smiled at the progress of what she was looking at. Realizing that the over message of the animation wasn't to gear it towards kids with behavioral disorders, Alessandra began to realize the overall vision of what Dan wanted and by her glance with Blair, it was clear they both were starting to realize the unique mind that was Dan Humphrey.

* * *

><p>Letting out a yawn, Dan tried to focus his attention on trying to look more awake than he really was. Tonight was the big two day event of Waldorf and Wyatt's fashion show. Dan knew that every media outlet in town was going to be out on the red carpet just waiting to throw questions out at Blair and Dennis. Taking the back route to the venue, Dan looked himself over once more to see that he was up to standards as to what he should be wearing before the driver opened up the door for him. Getting out of the car, Dan followed the security team down the hallways while all Dan could feel was like he was being escorted to some top secret location. Letting out a few more yawns, Dan could only hope that Blair had a big cup of coffee waiting for him because he so desperately needed it. Heading back into the lounge area for the celebrities at the event, Dan exchanged quick hugs with Serena before he continued to be lead back to where Blair and Nicholas would be. Opening up the door, Dan immediately looked in to see Blair and Dennis answering questions with a few of the reporters they let back into the room. Walking over towards Nicholas, Dan kissed the top of his head before taking a seat beside him at the table.<p>

"How was school today?" Dan asked

"Good" Nicholas uttered as he hung his head low

"So there is nothing you want to tell me about?" Dan asked "Did we do homework?" he then asked

"Yes" Nicholas sighed

"Okay, I hope so. I don't want to be the bad guy in this situation, but if I have to, I will" Dan told him just as Dennis and Blair walked over towards the two. Getting up from his seat, Dan immediately leaned in to give Blair a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look gorgeous" he told her as he took his seat

"Thank you" Blair smiled

"So glad you came tonight Daniel. The mayhem will soon be over" Dennis laughed

"Let's hope" Dan replied

"Congrats on your project. I knew it'd be brilliant" Dennis smiled at Dan

"Thanks, I guess. I don't think we made much progress, but I guess you've heard otherwise" Dan said

"Oh, you've made progress" Dennis smiled "I have to get back to the wife and kids, but I'll see you out there" he said before he leaned in to give Blair a quick hug "Good job on this. Tonight is the night to reap the benefits of it all" he told her to reassure the nervousness in her before he made his way out.

"I heard nothing but good things today, so I'm assuming we're out of our acting out phase?" Dan asked as Blair and him looked on at Nicholas

"May I go" Nicholas asked as he grew irritated with the constant attention they were putting on him

"Uh, where are you going?" Blair asked "You can't just walk around" she told him

"I was going to see aunt Serena" Nicholas sighed

"Okay, well…I'll have Tony walk you to her" Blair said as she waved the Tony the security guard over towards them "Be good" she told her son as he made no response towards his mother, which left her a bit confused as he walked off with Tony.

"Don't worry, he's probably just annoyed that he has to do the homework now. I think he's getting the point" Dan told her as Blair took Nicholas's seat from where he once sat across from Dan. Grabbing her hand, Dan played with a bit before he leaned in to kiss her once more on the cheek to comfort the nerves he knew she was having. "You'll do good. I know you will" he whispered to her as she rested her head in the crook of his neck as they leaned towards each other while they held hands

"How do you know?" Blair sighed

"Because your brilliant" Dan laughed softly as she pulled back to look at his eyes

"You're great for a girls ego" Blair smiled

"You and ego, I never would've thought" Dan laughed as Blair took a moment to take in how calming he was for her in this moment "I got you something" he said as he began to pull out a chain from his pocket

"A necklace chain, that's…thoughtful" Blair laughed as Dan opened up the chain

"Relax, I got something else" Dan told her as he knew she was anxious to know what he had for her. Pulling out the locket, Dan slid it onto the chain to where it was in the center "Now I think this was the missing piece" he told her before he put it around her neck to link it together.

"Humphrey" Blair said as she opened up the locket to see a picture of Blair and Nicholas from when she first had him in the hospital. "You had these pictures?" she asked

"Yeah, I have so many pictures on my iphone that it's ridiculous. I even have the pictures of you when you were pregnant and waddling around" Dan laughed

"Really? I thought you didn't take any pictures?" Blair asked

"I just lied. I knew if you knew then I'd have a blanked out phone every time" Dan replied "I knew some day or now, you'd like the whole look back at being pregnant…even with the outcome not being what you thought" he said

"It's better than what I thought" Blair quickly replied as she looked down at her locket to see that she had all that she needed to get her confirmation. "I've realized something…" she began to say

"Uh oh. That can't be good" Dan laughed before Blair pinched him on the hand

"I'm afraid that you've allowed me to get away with something that I shouldn't have. I think it's because you're so insanely in love with me, but I mostly believe its because I don't make the true effort in making us balanced" Blair said as she rested her forehead up against his

"The balanced thing again. Blair, I'm not mad" Dan told her

"Which is why you'd say something like that. You, Dan Humphrey, have enabled me to carry on in my crappy self absorbed dysfunction like traits that occurred in my past dysfunctional relationship. I can't allow you to not be mad because….I've concluded to be mad at myself for you" Blair told him as Dan just laughed

"And here I thought you couldn't get anymore warped in the mind" Dan laughed as Blair couldn't help but join in on the laughter

"I mean it, I'm talking no sex for me for at least…two days. No cuddling. No Breakfast at Tiffany's…" Blair began to list

"You love Breakfast at Tiffany's, I don't see that as reasonable to make you give up something you clearly love" Dan told her "I won't be the guy that makes you give up Breakfast at Tiffany's" he said as he held on tight to her hand

"I want to be interested in everything you're interested in. I want to be your biggest cheerleader, and take the pictures you don't want to be seen in the near future but years down the line" Blair told him

"Okay, so how exactly do we go about rectifying you're bad behavior?" Dan asked as he began to buy into what she was saying "How do we cure you from your dysfunction relationship pattern?" he asked

"Well, I think for starters, I should go to that meeting with the kids about your animation" Blair told him

"Wait, you went to that?" Dan asked a bit surprised by the statement as he looked on at her "You haven't even seen the animation" he then reasoned

"Which is why I totally tanked at first" Blair replied as Dan laughed to himself "But when I started to talk to them, then they came around to what I was talking about" she told him

"Because honesty is the best key possible" Dan smiled

"And because four year olds can sense a liar from a mile away….it seriously could've got hostile" Blair replied

"They can sense things" Dan told her as he intertwined their hands to his liking "You didn't have to do that" he told her

"I wanted to, I mean it started off as me proving to myself that we could be balanced, but then I realized something deeper. You're doing something so amazing, and giving an outlet to kids in general to realize that being different is okay. I know that's an overused phrase, but it's what you're doing" Blair said "I've seen you work magic with Nicholas, but seeing how those kids responded to your animation, it just made it all clear as to why I find you so amazing" she said

"You're starting to make me seem like such a saint" Dan said as he began to blush

"Or could start making you seem like the guy I'm in love with" Blair said as he looked at her with even more shock "Don't look so surprised" she laughed

"I can't help it. I just thought you'd be moving at a snails pace to even say that phrase" Dan told her

"Yeah well, I don't think I could not love you after today or even after everything we've been through together" Blair said just as a knock came to the door.

"Ms. Waldorf, they're ready for you" The guy said as he poked his head in

"Okay, I'll be out" Blair told him as she got up from her seat

"So this is it. The big moment, the moment you unveil" Dan told her

"I guess" Blair smiled "But it'll be fine. I have this feeling that it will" she said before she quickly walked over to kiss Dan on the lips before she slowly backed over towards the door

"I know it will" Dan told her before she turned to open the door "Hey!" he then called out before she turned to look at him "I love you" he told her with his heart caught in his throat

"…I know" Blair replied "I love you too" she then added with a bit of laughter before she walked out. Once she had left, Dan silently celebrated to himself as he jumped up and down excitedly in disbelief that Blair Waldorf was actually in love with him.

* * *

><p>Tossing and turning in her bed, Eleanor slowly sat up in her bed to see that Cyrus was still sound asleep. Dressed in his clothes still, Eleanor could tell that she had pushed him to his brink with worry that any second away made him worrisome as to what she may do. Though she loved his attentive nature with her, Eleanor found that his smothering had only made her refute what she may fear to be wrong. Getting up from the bed, Eleanor looked around in confusion as it all seemed to be a bit of a haze as to what and where she was at. Bringing a hand to her mouth, Eleanor did all she could to control the parts of her that were screaming with panic that she had no clue as to where she stood, but she just felt like every bit of her was fading away with no bit of concern as to what she chose to remember. Hurriedly walking into the bathroom, Eleanor looked on at her reflection for a moment as if she thought seeing herself would jog some bit of her memory, but she found that it only made her see the woman that she no longer was. Heading out of the bathroom, Eleanor made her way down the stairs and over towards the bar to pour herself a drink. Looking on at the pills she had hidden behind the bar, Eleanor began to wonder if the very pills the doctors spoke of would cure her, but then she knew that there was no cure for what she had, at least none that she had knew of. Taking a sip from her drink, Eleanor was caught off guard to hear a clearing of a throat. Turning in surprise, Eleanor was shocked to see Blair sitting on her sofa.<p>

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Eleanor asked trying to catch her breath

"I don't know" Blair said in a confused like state "I shouldn't be here because of our obvious spat, but I came here" she told her mother

"You should leave. You have no business being here" Eleanor said as she put the cup down on the bar

"I remember when I was little, you'd buy me dolls and we'd brush their hair until I almost felt like the hair would fall of. You used to tell me that in fashion, everyone wants to be a doll….because no one dares to be anything different. I remember when I told you and daddy that I wanted to go to Yale, you almost cried because it wasn't your alma mater. I honestly thought I'd hurt your feelings because you were just so distraught, but then daddy told me the reason you were crying was because you were afraid that I was growing up too fast and you were afraid to miss it" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes "I never understood that because it wasn't like you and daddy weren't force feeding ivy leagues to me…but having a son now, I realize what it all means" she said as Eleanor stood unsure of how she should react to the vivid images of history past.

"What is this suppose to mean?" Eleanor asked

"It means that as hard as I try, I will always be that little girl that looks to you for approval. I will always be that little girl that needs to know you believe in me, and support me. I will always be that little girl that needs you" Blair cried "Tonight was big for me, so big that our spring catalog is on high demand and the printers had to do another order of print outs. Tonight was the best night as the new face of Waldorf Corp" she said

"And this is the real reason why you're here. To gloat, how classy of you" Eleanor sighed in frustration

"The real reason I'm here is because…at the end of the day I couldn't take credit for any of that. You taught me everything I needed to know about fashion. You showed me what it was to have a career and then to have a passion, and frankly until these past couple of days I hadn't realized that a career isn't what I wanted. I want something that makes me eager and excited to take on new challenges. I want something that makes me feel like I'm doing my part as a person in this world. I want something that makes my son look up to me, like I look up to you. Mother, I never wanted to steal your job, I merely wanted to make you proud because at the end of the day, none of the other things matter but to know that I have your approval" Blair told her "My passion is to be half the woman you are, to be happy, and to be a good mother. Those are the things I will lie and cheat for, but not a career. So tonight, it was still all about you" she said as she got up from her seat to grab her mother's hand "I love you more than a company, but I'd rather you remember me as the daughter that loves you than a daughter that's disappointed you" she said as she looked down at her mother's hand. Taking a few moments to hold on to her mother's hand, Blair reluctantly let it go before she walked off towards the elevator.

"They say I may forget everything…little by little" Eleanor uttered as she turned slightly to look at Blair

"Then everyday we create a new memory" Blair told her as the elevator doors opened. Standing still in front of the opened elevator doors, Blair waited anxiously as she wondered what her mother would do. Turning around slowly, Eleanor walked over towards the closet to grab her coat, while all Blair could do was wipe away the tears that were coming down her eyes.

"I don't want the world to know. I have enough crap to deal with" Eleanor griped as she put on her coat before stepping on to the elevator. Knowing that this was a monument us moment between her mother and her, Blair was just relieved to see that Eleanor had loved her enough to trust her to get through this difficult time in her life. Standing beside her mother in the elevator, Blair and Eleanor looked on at the floor indicator before Blair slowly intertwined her hand in her mother's to give her that comfort she needed.

"I told Dan that I was in love with him" Blair said to break the silence

"Oh sweetie, I'm losing my mind not my vision, anyone can see that you're in love with the boy" Eleanor quickly replied as if it were a matter of fact rather than a new fact.

"Apparently" Blair laughed as she held on to her mother's hand "You'll be just fine mother, you'll be just fine" she assured her mother.


	16. Let's Hear It For the Boys

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this is beyond late. Had a lot crap to deal with, but DAIR has definitely been the bright spot to my days. First, I'm definitely OMG about our elevator sex that we had this past Monday. I was amongst the few that had the mini CW blackout, so I was scrambling and buying antenna's to watch the show. I loved the episode, at least the DAIR parts anyways. Penn and Leighton do a great job with the balance of cute, funny, sexy, smart, and did I mention sexy. **

**There will be about five to seven chapters to go before the story will come to an end. I'm shooting for twenty two maybe twenty four. I'll be wrapping it up soon, so I can get started on TRINITY: FAMILY, LOVE, AND SCANDAL. So I just wanted to remind some of you that Charlie is Lola or also known as . So I hope you enjoy and please excuse the mistake. Happy Early Easter as well :)**

**Chapter Fifteen- Let's Hear it For the Boys**

Closing the door behind her as she stepped into the shower, Blair took a moment to take in the steam that was coming from the warm water. Feeling the tension from work begin to build up in her, Blair was relieved to have a few moments of utter relaxation before having to go back to the mayhem. Standing in the midst of the water, Blair dipped her head in to wet her hair before she began to massage her scalp thoroughly. Applying the soap to her squeegee, Blair began to lather herself up really good before she washed the lathered up soap off of her. Enjoying the sensation she was feeling from the water, Blair began to feel like there was no other enjoyment she could have than in this moment. Hearing the door open and close within seconds, a slight smile came to her face as she could see his feet come up behind hers. Grabbing the squeegee once more, Dan began to caress her back with soap as he wanted to make sure every ounce of her was showered to perfection than what she all ready was to him. Finding the nape of her neck appealing to him, Dan cut the distance between them as he moved in closer towards her. Grabbing the her waist with his hand, Dan began to kiss her neck so softly that it caused her to release an unexpected moan of pleasure. Resting her head back on his broad shoulders, Blair couldn't help but feel like his kisses were mind blowing. Turning her towards him, Dan pulled her into him as he pressed her body up against the wall. Pulling him towards her, Blair's lips glided over his as they moved in unisons with their lips pressed against each other. Feeling the hunger for her grow, Dan kisses soon turned savage like to where he felt like he had to have her in order to survive. In one foul swoop, Dan leaned down slightly before he quickly lifted her up to where her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Gasping from her sensual high, Blair had hoped that her moans weren't too loud to where Nicholas could hear them. Putting in some of his best work, Dan had taken pride in the fact that he knew every bit of her body. Dan took pleasure in knowing that he knew how to make her scream with pleasure as continued his pace. Placing his forearm above her head as some bit of balance, Dan quickened his pace to where they were both trying to find solid breathing. Water trickling down their bodies to where it had the dramatic effect of rain, Blair slid her head up against the wet wall as she did all she could to contain herself. In and out, Dan tortured her with pleasure. Feeling the peak of their arousal, Dan thrusted in harder as he found himself seduced by the sensation. With one final thrust, Dan felt her body quiver as they both gasped for air. Leaning in once more, Dan captured her lips with his as he kissed her.

* * *

><p>Feeling a bit of an extra pep in her step, Blair couldn't manage to shake the smile that was plastered all over her face. Though they were in the beginning phases of their relationship, Blair felt as if she was a teenager all over again with her feelings. Experiencing a sexual awakening, Blair had never felt so happy at any point in her life to where she was anxious to see or be near Dan. Every second of the day, Blair found herself thinking about Dan and how they could continue on the charade of pretending like what they didn't have wasn't the potential of something great for the both of them. Not wanting to jinx it, Blair had to force herself to pay attention to other things so she could at least make the day. Closing the door behind her, Nicholas looked back over towards the drivers side before rolling his eyes at the sight of his mother walking around the car. Not letting up the slightest on his punishment, Nicholas was counting down the days until he would be freed from the parental overlook that he was under. Never understanding the pleasure parent's got from watching their kid squirm, Blair was slowly realizing how fun it was.<p>

"Anything interesting for school today?" Blair asked as they stopped at the rails, where Nicholas sat to begin reading his book before the school bell rang

"No" Nicholas uttered trying to hide his irritation

"This could all be so simple, do your homework and you won't have me walking with you" Blair laughed

"You're doing this on purpose" Nicholas griped

"Because I aim to annoy" Blair smiled "I'm doing this because you're on punishment. As much as I would've hated this at your age, you have to realize the concept of punishment" she told her son

"By admitting shame on to me?" Nicholas questioned

"Shame?…I have you know that I'm a well known person in this neighborhood. Your mother is CEO of a multi million company" Blair declared proudly, hoping that would earn her a bit of cool points

"King Arthur has over a thousand men following him, ready to sacrifice their lives" Nicholas quickly pointed out

"Yeah well, chivalry isn't alive anymore" Blair replied feeling stomped compared to King Arthur and his prowess as a leader "You've got two more days, and then the torture is over" she told him

"It can't come soon enough" Nicholas sighed as Blair just laughed to herself on how adorable Nicholas looked being annoyed with his punishment

"This just lets me know that it's working" Blair laughed "Grandma will be back soon. Do you have anything special in mind for her?" she asked

"My mundane punishment for a heinous crime" Nicholas pouted

"Okay, besides that" Blair quickly replied "Anything that well make grandma smile and all remembery towards us?" she asked

"Why did the Lady Eleanor leave?" Nicholas asked

"Because she was…she had business to tend to, but she'll be back and better than ever" Blair smiled

"So she was sick" Nicholas concluded

"No. What makes you say that?" Blair asked

"Better than ever usually is reference towards being sick or not of original self once before, which…." Nicholas began to explain

"Okay, I get it" Blair replied "She was sick, but she's getting better. She has things under control to where she will be around to criticize my wardrobe for years to come" she said

"And Aunt Serena?" Nicholas asked

"Aunt Serena had to go visit her brother, but she'll be back in a few days. Everyone is coming back and it's because of you, so you have to come up with something brilliant for whatever over priced party that will be thrown…oh, God. Price references…I really have hung around Humphrey to much" Blair told him before she soon picked up on her Humphreyism

"You do that a lot" Nicholas replied as he put his books away

"What?" Blair asked

"Talk like Daniel" Nicholas replied "You must be infatuated with him" he said as he began to organize his back pack

"I would say so. I mean we're dating and fake married…which you're good with, right?" Blair asked

"Your concepts are confusing, but I suspect you're looking for validation for the confusion that is your love life" Nicholas said

"Yes, thank you son. So glad you put my mind at ease" Blair replied sarcastically as she could pick up the unintentional insults Nicholas threw at her "But things with Daniel are good, great even. I really think that we could make a good go of it" she smiled like a idiot

"Go of what?" Nicholas questioned

"A relationship, the next level…" Blair tried to explain

"So sexual intercourse" Nicholas concluded

"Nicki, no! not that…forget that word or words, forget the subject. All you need to know is that Daniel and I are happy, so your mother is happy and good. She'd be even more happy if you weren't getting in to trouble at school by not doing your homework or getting agitated so easily with kids" Blair scolded him as she was caught off guard with his statement

"Easier said than done….the not getting agitated part" Lola said as she walked up to join the two. Looking on at his teacher, Nicholas couldn't help but draw up in a bit of disdain for her as he knew there was something about her that made him dislike her. "Sorry to interrupt" she then replied

"Oh, no. We were just covering the things not to say at school" Blair laughed "We've worked with him all weekend, and we're pretty sure he's learned his lesson and will be an active participant in class" she assured Lola

"Really, that's good to hear" Lola said as she turned to smile at Nicholas, who did all he could not to scowl at her "I think the new Nicholas might be my class helper today" she smiled at Nicholas as all he could do was look on with uncertainty of how to take her gesture. Nicholas knew that she smiled now, but knew behind the smile was a fake. Getting up from his seat on the steps, Nicholas flung his back pack over his shoulder before he immediately walked up the stair to avoid any answer that would get him into trouble

"Love you too!" Blair called out as she found it odd how Nicholas just walked off with out a hug or kiss "One minute your changing diapers and then now you're being ignored. I thought the teenage angst was a ways ahead?" she laughed

"He's just testing the waters. Seeing what he can and can not get away with, its nice to see I have your support though" Lola smiled

"Well I'm not a fan for him acting up in school, so I'll do all that I can to help. It's odd though because he never used to act like this at his over school, he's very introverted….he's not soo rebel like" Blair told her

"Probably just the growing pains" Lola shrugged

"I hope, but its like he's getting irritated and agitated so easily now. I just hope he snaps out of this phase soon" Blair sighed

"He will, you shouldn't worry" Lola replied as a moment of silence came between them "So how is Dan?…I mean he's been all over the place, I haven't seen him around" she asked trying not to sound so obvious with her crush.

"He's finishing up some stuff in house, so he can come back to his full days at the school. He'll be back and forth for a bit. He's got a book coming out, and then a possible television show, then another project…he's quite busy" Blair smiled

"I know. I was talking to him at the lecture about his book, it's absolutely amazing. I've read it like fifty times because it's so good" Lola told her

"You're quite the fan" Blair said as she couldn't help but feel awkward with how obvious Ms. Harris was about Dan

"I love him…his works" Lola replied as a silence came between them

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Loving him and the works" Blair smiled awkwardly "Well if you have any more problems, feel free to call me" she said as she pulled her car keys out

"I have Dan's number" Lola smiled as Blair tried not to look at her strangely

"Yeah" Blair replied "Have a good day" she said before she began to walk towards her car. Looking back at Lola, Blair couldn't help but laugh awkwardly to herself as she knew how apparent Ms. Harris was crushing on Dan. Getting into her car, Blair let out a few chuckles before she was torn away from her laugh by the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Hello" she answered as she still kept an eye on Ms. Harris

"He's here" Justine quickly responded, which caused Blair to wear an alarmed face

"The briefs?" Blair asked in disbelief

"And all his glory" Justine replied as she kept close watch on the said 'briefs' that she spoke of

"Meeting in my office in thirty minutes. Bring photos, hot coffee, cold water, and every picture you have of Dan" Blair instructed

"Even the one's you're unaware of?" Justine asked

"…you took pictures without him knowing?…never mind, it's you I'm talking to" Blair said as she started the car up. Giving one final glance back towards Ms. Harris, Blair awkwardly waved over towards the teacher before she checked her mirrors to pull off.

Faking her smile, Lola's altar ego, Charlie hated the task of playing the part with Blair Waldorf of all people. She didn't love Dan, she didn't see the good he was doing in this world, she didn't understand him were all the running thoughts going through Charlie's mind as she gritted her teeth at the very thought of Blair. Knowing that she'd have to make the most of her time at the school, Charlie quickly spotted one of the kids in her class before she quickly approached them.

"Benny. Hey, Benny. Can I talk to you?" Lola asked her student

"Sure, Ms. Harris" Benny said with a bit of uncertainty as he was unsure what his teacher wanted from him

"I need you to do me a big favor, a little bit of an April Fools joke" Lola smiled as she prepared to relay her plan to the little boy, who had become quite the school bully.

* * *

><p>Watching the scenery pass them by as they drove on the cart, Dan couldn't help but take in the joys of golf. Though he had failed miserably the first time in golf, Dan had found that he was picking up on the little details of the world of golf. It didn't help that Nate was becoming a golfing pro over the course of time, while Dan was flailing along with the bare minimum of knowledge on the sport. Pulling up in front of their next hole, they each got out of the cart with their chosen club in hand. Sizing up the distance as well the swing he'd attempt, Nate began to relish the possibility of beating the guys while Dan just hoped he could at least hit the ball this time. Kneeling down in front of the ball, Dennis and Dan began to laugh to themselves at how serious Nate was taking the whole thing.<p>

"You know this isn't the PGA or anything. Just a simple game of golf" Dan laughed as he leaned on the club

"Says the loser" Nate laughed as he walked over towards them

"I've still got a shot" Dan quickly replied

"Oh, that's what we call it now? A shot…I was thinking along the lines of not a chance in hell" Nate laughed

"All this trash talk gets us nowhere. Hit the ball" Dennis laughed as he chimed in to the debate

"If I must, I guess handing your guys defeat on a platter must come sooner than later" Nate smiled as he walked over towards the ball to take his turn "So how'd that whole project go?" he asked as he called back towards Dan

"Yeah, forgot to ask about that. You've been at the school quite often, how is that all going?" Dennis asked with much enthusiasm

"It's all going well. I actually got a teacher to help me, give me insight on teaching students with behavioral disorders. Helps me cater that towards what to focus on" Dan replied

"Who?" Nate asked

"Ms. Harris, Nicholas's teacher" Dan replied

"That's good, get the teachers on your side. I've heard great things around about it, I'm sure it will be quite the hot commodity" Dennis told him

"I'd like to see this as business, but it's personal to me. This is something I've shared with my own kid, I don't think making a buck off of it will make worth more than what it all ready is" Dan said

"And that's the right attitude to have" Dennis smiled "That's the right attitude for any of us to have" he then added

"Yeah, yeah. Are you guys going to keep talking or are you going to shut up so I can take this swing?" Nate turned to ask with a bit of grin on his face

"By all means, swing away, Tiger" Dan told his friend as he motioned for him to take his swing before Nate felt a vibration come from his cell phone.

"Crap! All these interruptions" Nate groaned playfully before he pulled his cell phone out to look on at the message that was surely involving work. Reading the message to himself, Nate couldn't help but freeze for a moment as he stood in disbelief for it was news of an appearance that was better off long gone from New York.

"What is it?…I thought you were going to impress us?" Dan asked, tearing Nate away from his silence

"Oh, uh…it's just work. Nothing really" Nate quickly laughed off as he tucked his phone away in his pocket before Dennis's phone went off

"And there goes the serenity you spoke of" Dan teased as he began to take practice

"This is good" Dennis laughed to himself

"And what would your news be?" Dan asked

"Landon Collins. We just landed him to be our male model for the men's line" Dennis smiled

"Yeah, being happy about seeing a guy in clothes isn't something I get thrilled about" Nate quickly replied as Dan couldn't help but wear an awkward grin on his face at the mention of the name.

"Landon Collins, as in male model, worked with Waldorf before?" Dan asked still with a grin on his face

"Yes, I believe so. He's become quite the success since his days with Eleanor, so I guess he decided to come back to where it all began" Dennis replied

"Because that's what Landon Collins does" Dan laughed sarcastically as he knew good and well what Landon Collins was all about.

"Wait, Landon Collins as in…" Nate began to ask before Dan turned to give him a look "Oh…that Landon Collins. This should be interesting" he began to laugh to himself

"It should, especially as he's exactly the person we need to get exposure for this new line. Landon Collins will get the press, we just have to deliver on the product" Dennis said as he began to turn his focus on his turn at going "I'd love to chit chat some more about business, but I think the game is waiting for us gentlemen" he said as Nate and Dan exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>Tapping his feet anxiously in the midst of air as his feet dangled off the side of his bed, Nicholas looked around his room to see the bare bookcase that once obtained his prized possessions, along with the empty space of where his castle once sat in his room. It was disheartening to see, but Nicholas knew that though he had the mind of a wise old soul, he had to endure the punishment of a child. Peaking in through the crack of the door, Blair couldn't help but feel for her son as he seemed like a lost soul in his room full of treasure. Leaning up against the wall, Blair let out a sigh as she felt somewhat pleased that Nicholas was able to make it through to the final minute of his punishment. Faking a smile towards Dan as a sign of confirmation, Dan then opened the door to have Blair follow behind him. Immediately looking on at the two adults entering his room, Nicholas folded his arms before letting out a sigh.<p>

"Aww, I know that sigh so well. It's the sigh of annoyance, I've experienced quite often" Dan laughed as he looked on at Nicholas

"What am I being persecuted of now?" Nicholas griped

"Well we were thinking of letting you off punishment, but if we're such a bother…." Blair said as she began to get up

"No, wait!" Nicholas called out with much excitement

"Aww, desperation. I've seen that a many time from my Constance days" Blair smiled before she took her seat once more

"Is that really an example you want to bring up?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

"Desperation and Constance, they go hand in hand. I was happy with my rule over my minions" Blair replied

"Sadly, I honestly think you do cherish that memory" Dan laughed

"Besides the point…have you understood the reasoning behind your punishment?" Blair asked her son

"Besides the fact of it being based on meaningless task" Nicholas replied without thinking

"Oh, you're pushing it. I can see another day, maybe two of you being without the hardcovers" Blair replied matching her son wit for wit

"Point taken" Nicholas sighed

"Look, we're serious about this. You will comply to the rules of the classroom. You're not above anyone" Dan told him

"So I just subject myself to repetitive phrases that are meant to challenge the mind?" Nicholas asked

"Exactly" Dan smiled "It's all a part of the politics of school, do the homework and get the grade" he told him

"There's got to be more than that?" Nicholas questioned

"Trust me, there isn't. School is all about faking it until you make it. Do the work, get the grade, get the glory, graduate, and get rich" Blair explained

"Or in your case, stay rich" Dan joked as he got up from his seat to grab the box outside the room that contained Nicholas's books before putting it down on the floor. "Now you can arrange to your liking in the morning, but until then…bedtime" he told him

"Books are not to be left in a box" Nicholas quickly replied

"We'll put them up together in the morning, but until then we wait" Dan told him as Blair and him got up from their seats

"Good night" Blair smiled as she pulled the covers back on the bed as Nicholas reluctantly got in the bed. "Congrats on the freedom" she smiled before she kissed him on the top of the head

"May you prosper with it" Dan teased before he turned the light out so the night light would come on

"Goodnight" Nicholas groaned as he was unable to hide his tiredness while Blair walked over towards the door to leave. Giving one final look back at her son, Blair smiled before she eventually closed the door. Grabbing on to Dan's shirt tail as they headed down the stairs towards their shared bedroom together.

"That went well" Blair said as they immediately took to getting out of their work clothes while standing on opposite sides of the bed

"It did. Nothing to worry about, simple case of showing who's boss" Dan said as took off his dress shirt to hang up in his side of the closet like he had been taught to do "So how was work? Anything interesting happen?" he asked as he undid his belt.

"Work was good. Just gearing up for the ad campaign, nothing special" Blair sighed as Dan shook his head in disbelief that she would so blatantly lie

"So nothing or no one special? I mean you have to have a big name for this ad campaign, a name such as, I don't know, Landon Collins" Dan said as he fished for some sort of reaction out of her. Freezing for a second by the mention of the name, Blair looked at Dan to see just how much he knew, but was unaware of how well he was reading her at this moment "I knew it!" he then declared as Blair cursed herself for being so transparent

"I didn't sign him" Blair declared

"But you're not exactly unhappy that he's going to be wearing the clothes for you" Dan replied

"He's Landon Collins, anyone would be happy….okay, that didn't help the situation" Blair stated before realizing what she had said

"Oh, I bet you had a great day at work. You probably loved every second of it" Dan laughed

"You act like I'm obsessed with him. Landry is just…" Blair began to say

"Just the guy you've had a crush on since working at Waldorf" Dan filled in the blanks

"I never had a crush, he was just the eye candy that I might've drooled over a bit from time to time" Blair replied "Every girl has an eye candy crush, doesn't exactly mean she's got some deep love for the person. Eye candy is as said, eye candy" she told him

"Landon is like your male fantasy" Dan stated

"Oh, you're one to talk! Ms. Harris is practically in love with you" Blair pointed out

"What? What are you talking about?" Dan questioned

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. She made it a point to tell me how much she loves you and your books. Then she mentioned that she came to your lecture…if that doesn't scream crush, I don't know what does" Blair said

"We work together, she doesn't have a crush on me. I don't even see her in that way" Dan replied finding Ms. Harris as an option to be crazy

"Why? It's not the first time you've rocked a teacher's world. I heard your apples were quite intriguing" Blair teased as she slipped on her gown before pulling the covers back on her side of the bed

"First of all, that was in high school. We can't lay claim to our stupidity then. Second, look how that ended" Dan pointed out

"Yes, with me not getting into Yale. Do we really want to go down that path?" Blair question as she got comfortable in the bed while Dan joined her

"Point is, my supposed crush is not mutual. Landry likes you and you liked him" Dan stated

"Landry likes any girl with a vagina, hell I think he might like a transvestite" Blair said "You're working with your crush. Developing a animation that could change the course of private and public education. The thrill of making a change might lead to a close encounter, in which hot bodies must collide" she teased

"Seeing him in the very clothes you designed, may turn you on. A simple bump into each other in the elevator may lead to desires taking over" Dan quickly replied

"It's fine" Blair then told him "It's perfectly fine" she told

"What is?" Dan asked

"To enjoy your crush, to blush over the fact that someone is liking all that you have to offer" Blair teased

"I don't like her, and she doesn't like me" Dan groaned

"And that's fine either way. You can look, but don't touch" Blair smiled

"I'm not going to" Dan said "And I don't care about Landry, he's a tool" he stated

"Yes, that's exactly what he is" Blair smiled as Dan looked at her trying to figure her out

"That's what he is" Dan declared once more

"If you say so" Blair smiled "Do you mind ravaging me now Landry, I mean Humphrey" she laugh as she laid back on her pillow so that she could offer herself up

"You suck" Dan huffed as he leaned over to capture her lips with his as he rolled on top of her. Breaking the kiss, Dan began to kiss her neck while Blair couldn't help but let slight moans escape her.

"Oh Landry" Blair moaned before she burst into a fit of laughter while Dan quickly rolled off of her and over to his side of the bed. "I'm just playing. I was just joking" she joked as she turned on her side to comfort him while resting her hand on his chest.

"No, no sex. I'm closed for shop" Dan pouted as he folded his arms as she kissed his cheek in between laughs "I'm not having sex with you…and it's not because of Landry" he protested half heartedly but found that her nibbling on his ear was breaking his walls of defense.

"I was joking" Blair smiled as she looked at him "Are you really not going to have sex with me?" she then questioned after a few moments of simple.

"Just know that I'm not jealous, and this sex we're about to have is because of my needs" Dan quickly pointed out to her as he looked her in the eyes to get clarification across

"Right, this is just horny sex…nothing more" Blair smiled before he rolled back on top of her to pull her into a kiss before covering them both with the comforter.

* * *

><p>Stepping off the elevator, Blair and Justine went over the notes they had received from Dennis as they walked through the halls. Spitting out task after task, Blair felt as if she had to say everything that came to her mind so that she could get out on time. Jotting down the notes at a good enough pace at first, Justine found herself becoming distracted with what the other females in the office were looking at. Scanning the room towards the destination that was causing such fuss, Justine couldn't help but put her full attention on what they had dubbed him as "Briefs" before realizing that no part of her could focus on writing anything down with the beautiful Landon Carter seductively grooming himself. Calling back for Justine to read out the notes all ready written, Blair found no reply. Turning to look at her assistant, Blair couldn't help but notice that Justine was staring happily over at Landon along with half of the other females in the office. Growing frustrated with trance like state that Landon had placed on the female half of the office, Blair quickly snapped her fingers in front of Justine's face to pull her out of her reverie.<p>

"Focus. Focus" Blair said as she snapped her fingers before Justine snapped out of her reverie

"What'd I miss?" Justine asked

"A life" Blair quickly replied before she pulled Justine towards her office

"I'm sorry. I just…I haven't in two whole weeks, it's becoming like the Sahara down there. I'm starting to feel like you before the Iron Wall came down on what is your vagina" Justine sighed as she flopped down on the sofa

"Again, leave my body parts out your mouth…and that didn't make it sound any better" Blair told Justine before realizing the sexual innuendo dripping all over the statement

"See, from someone who's having sex to someone who isn't…you wreak of sex" Justine replied

"So what? Landon is now awakening every woman in here?" Blair asked in disbelief

"Basically. You've got old and new vaginas bursting to life. This is becoming like a not so vagina monologue awakening, it's a revolution taking place, and he's the only one that can cure all of us" Justine said as she was beginning to get lost in the hysteria of her thoughts

"Okay, focus!" Blair snapped at her again

"It's easy for you to talk. You don't have to do much to get him. You have a hot guy, and a hot guy that's sooo into you" Justine sighed

"Landon isn't in to me?" Blair replied finding that statement ridiculous

"Oh, don't even go there. I've been your assistant for four years, Landon was your eye candy sexual guru. I swear you'd look at him and you'd have some sort of visual sex going on" Justine replied

"Look, I'm going to say this to you one time. Landon Collins is nothing more than eye candy to me because you know the thing about eye candy?….they usually are better off that way because once they talk, that's when the attraction goes out the window, and I've had plenty of conversations with him to know that he'll do good to get a cougar as a wife" Blair told her as she flopped down on the sofa across from Justine

"Wait, when did you talk with him? Why wasn't I aware of this? How is his voice? Is it deep and sensual or sensitive and seductive?" Justine quickly asked

"What?" Blair asked "Landon isn't all the hype you think he is" she told her

"Have you slept with him? Because that's the only hype I know of or want to know of" Justine asked

"God no!" Blair laughed "He's just overly sensitive, and very self involved. I swore after talking to him, that I would never get trapped into conversation with him ever again. Landon is…." she began to say

"Here" Justine quickly replied before she looked up to see Landon standing in the doorway "Landon, so nice to finally see you…all of you" she smiled eagerly as she looked him over as she rose to her feet.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to come by and see you, I know we were working on this project together, and I had to see you before the shoot today" Landon smiled

"Oh, well… you see me" Blair laughed nervously

"I was wondering, do you want to grab some lunch or something?" Landon asked "Catch up before the shoot" he told her while Blair searched for the best possible way to turn him down

"Uh huh, now you understand our plight" Justine muttered under her breath before Blair forced a fake smile but couldn't help but notice a group of eyes looking into her office

"Don't you have something to do?" Blair turned to ask

"If I stay and get his number, I will" Justine whispered

"Go!" Blair scolded her under her breath before Blair turned her attention back to Landon, who seemed a bit confused as to what was going on.

"Am I interrupting?" Landon asked

"No, Justine was just leaving to get psychiatric help….crazed and confused" Blair laughed as she attempted to usher Justine out of the door before Dan quickly appeared in the door

"Oh, God. An office with two hot guys in it, and I have to honestly tell you….I never thought it'd be yours" Justine quickly whispered to Blair as her heart nearly went into overdrive with the sight of Dan.

"Hey wife!" Dan declared as he walked over to pull Blair into a hug and kiss, so obvious that Landon could see. For a moment, Dan kissed Blair passionately as if he wanted to put on a rated R show for all to see.

"Wife?" Landon questioned "You guys are married?" he asked

"That's right" Dan said as he broke the kiss "All mine, with the rings and everything" he said as he held their hands up to show off the wedding bands

"Uh, well technically…" Justine began to say

"Don't you have work?" Dan quickly interrupted with a smile plastered on his face as he turned to look at her

"I love it when you speak so forcefully" Justine said as she found herself getting even more worked up

"Okay, stop!" Blair declared as she had to put an end to the craziness that was in her office "That includes everyone outside too!" she said directing her attention to the group of eyes looking in before they all sauntered back to their workstations.

"Did you get those blue tic tacs? I put in a special order for you to have them. I think its so sexy when I guy has fresh breath" Justine smiled at Landon

"Their on my desk, so how would he have gotten them?" Blair questioned Justine, which totally killed Justine's game "Can you do something? Call down to the photographer and see if he's ready, maybe we can shoot early" she told Justine

"Fine" Justine sighed as she headed towards the door but made a conservative effort to keep bumping into Landon

"He's not a wall, go around him" Blair told Justine before another sigh escaped Justine as she left the office "I can't do lunch, I have a million things I need to do, thank you for the offer though. I do think Dennis wants to see you though" she then told Landon

"Okay" Landon laughed to himself before he looked over towards Dan for a moment "Nice to meet you…" he said struggling with Dan's name

"Dan. Daniel Humphrey. We've met before, we've met dozens of times" Dan told him as Blair just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember" Landon said wearing a confused look on his face

"It doesn't matter. He'll get over being forgotten" Blair told Landon before he slowly made his way out of the office.

"Can you believe that?" Dan asked in disbelief as Blair closed the door to her office "I met him before you even met him, I admit it was under high circumstances, but we met, but I know Landon Collins" he pointed out

"So what? You have the crush now?" Blair asked

"No, I have no crush. Apparently he has one though because he just blatantly asks you out to lunch?" Dan asked

"It's nothing. Going out to lunch with people involved in the shoot is common" Blair said as she began to gather her things

"I'm sure it is, but he seemed like he wanted it be a bit more personal" Dan replied as Blair just looked at him

"Are you jealous by any chance?" Blair asked after a few moments

"No, I'm not jealous. Landon is a tool, and he just proved it" Dan laughed off the notion

"Then why are you here?" Blair asked as she continued to stare at him quizzically

"Because I….I wanted to take you to lunch" Dan said thinking of a lie

"Really?" Blair asked

"Yes, really" Dan replied as she stared at him for a few moments

"You do know I can't go, right? I have a shoot, and I want to get done with this so I can go home to my fake husband and my son" Blair said as she walked over towards Dan

"That's nice to hear" Dan smiled "I guess I'll just head back….halfway across town for an meeting, that I sort of derailed once I saw that Landon was here" he explaine

"Okay" Blair replied still a bit confused with Dan's behavior "I love you" she said before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading out of the office. Taking a few moments to himself, Dan looked over his shoulder to make sure that he had no eyes on him before he pulled out his own replica of blue tic tacs that weren't quite tic tacs.

"I've got your blue tic tacs for you" Dan said as he swapped them out

* * *

><p>Standing by the bottom of the staircase, Dan listened for a few moments to the rumblings that were coming from Nicholas's room before he soon learned that Nicholas was rearranging his castle. Letting out a slight laugh to himself, Dan walked back into the kitchen to check on the food he had cooking before he grew content with it soon being done. Feeling as if he had made it successfully through the day, Dan opened the fridge to pull out a beer. Opening the top, Dan took a few sips before he finally started to chug on it. Just as he was enjoying his beer, Dan quickly heard the front door slam before his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Quickly tossing the beer into the trash, Dan's brain began to scatter as he tried to plan an escape route as he knew that door slam was a sign of bad things to come. On a war path, Blair quickly turned to corner to see her beau in a struggle of thought as he failed to realize that he had been caught. Turning to see her, Dan smiled slowly as he let a few uncomfortable laughs escape him.<p>

"Hey honey" Dan smiled

"Cut the crap!" Blair quickly snapped at him

"Okay" Dan quickly obliged

"Ask me about my day?…just ask, it's going to be so interesting that it'll blow your mind" Blair asked

"I don't think I should" Dan replied

"Oh, I think you should. You really should" Blair said through gritted teeth

"How…how was your day?" Dan asked nervously as he made sure to pull all the possible weapons over towards his side while she attempted to walk towards him but found the kitchen island separating them

"Well let's see honey, I had a big photo shoot today for the men's line that I've been heavily promoting for Waldorf. I landed the biggest model out on the market, that was sure to bring attention to the line because he was attached to the project, and my time span to get this said photoshoot had to be today" Blair told him

"Today, as in only today?" Dan questioned as he began to understand the ramifications

"Bingo. One shot, or numerous in this term of speak for photoshoot, to get Landon Collins as the face of W" Blair smiled "But I happened to run into a problem, a problem that just wouldn't go away…do you know what that problem is?" she then asked

"I don't know. Did he get camera shy?" Dan asked suggestively hoping that something else out of the blue happened

"No!" Blair yelled "My damn male model pitched a tent. Every shot, he's got the damn tent up. Flagpole salute. Missile launched. A few inches ahead of the game. Erected and protected…does any of this sound familiar to you?" she then asked

"First of all, why are you mad with me?" Dan asked "I have no clue as to what the big…" he began to say

"Don't say big. I've seen big for the past ninety frames, and I don't want to hear or see the word big" Blair quickly stopped him

"Okay, I think big is a bit much. I mean I have big, I have a…" Dan rambled off uncontrollably

"I don't care about sizes!" Blair exclaimed "I care about the fact that you gave my male model erection pills?" she asked

"How do you know it was me?" Dan asked

"Because it was the same pills that Rufus used with his little problem with Lilly that time" Blair stated

"So? That doesn't exactly make me the culprit" Dan tried to defend himself

"And it does help when one of the many eyes that were keyed in on my office saw you switch the tic tac bottles" Blair stated "So again, I ask why?" she asked

"Oh, because….he's Landon Collins. He clearly had a thing for you, and I know that you two have some history, so I just switched them because" Dan reasoned

"History? We don't have history, we talked a few times, nothing more" Blair exclaimed

"He's your eye candy" Dan declared

"Eye candy, nothing more! I look, but I don't act on it. I've never acted with Landon" Blair replied

"Yeah well, I don't feel bad about it. If he wasn't practically flirting with you, then I wouldn't have…" Dan told her

"I used to think I had the warped logic, but clearly I've rubbed off on you because nothing you're saying makes sense. You switch bottles because he asked me to lunch in your presence, big whoop! Dennis asks me to lunch, I don't see you launching his missile" Blair told him

"That's completely different" Dan reasoned

"Okay well until you fully comprehend how it's not different, consider sleeping on the sofa tonight because your tent will not be pitched anywhere near me" Blair told him

"Oh c'mon!" Dan reasoned

"On the sofa!" Blair glared as Dan hung his head in defeat before she stormed off into the bedroom. Looking on at his mother's behavior in confusion, Nicholas stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to look on at Daniel.

"Are you in what is phrased as 'the dog house'?" Nicholas asked

"No, I believe I'm in the penthouse" Dan replied

"Protect your tent she speaks of, you saw what happened to my castle" Nicholas told him as Dan covered his face and began to shake his head.

"Nicki, just how much of the conversation did you hear?" Dan asked knowing that he'd have to explain and put a G rated spin on everything Blair and him had talked about for the little boy.

* * *

><p>Finishing up last minute e-mails to send off to the office, Nate busied himself with tasks so that his mind would all ready be preoccupied by the time he pulled up in front of the restaurant. Hearing the driver get out of the car, Nate quickly tucked his cell phone away in his jacket pocket before the door was opened for him. Greeting the driver with a smile, Nate soon made his way over towards the entrance before making his way inside. Spotting his meeting of the night in the corner of the restaurant, Nate quickly bypassed the hostess and walked over towards the table. Sipping on a glass of champagne, Damien found no use in being modest when he was in search of his latest buzz of the night. Downing yet another glass, Damien quickly saw that he was being joined by Nate. Taking his seat without waiting for an invitation, Nate glared on at Damien for a moment before he pulled up a photo on his phone that showed a picture of Charlie.<p>

"Talk. Now" Nate told him sternly

"What are you referring to?" Damien asked as his dinner was brought out to him, and he wasted no time in preparing to eat "Cute girl by the way" he then added for fun

"You know her. You're the last person that was with her" Nate told him

"How exactly did you hear I was back in town?" Damien asked

"I have my ways" Nate faked a smile sarcastically "Lilly says that Charlie has fallen off the face of the planet, and with this picture…I know you have something to do with this" he said

"Because of a picture" Damien laughed "Sometimes pictures aren't worth a thousand words, maybe they're just worth…five hundred or so" he teased

"I'm not playing with you. I have enough evidence on you to get your ass in jail by the end of the night" Nate replied

"And yet you let me walk the streets" Damien quickly replied "You don't have shit on me, you think you do, but you don't" he said as a moment of silence came between them "If you must know, I've been grieving these past couple of days" he then stated to break the silence as he began to cut up his chicken

"Yes, because you're the epitome of grieving" Nate replied

"I am. I mean it should explain the other five hundred portion of that picture" Damien said as he looked up at Nate

"What do you mean?" Nate asked

"Exactly what I said…I've been grieving" Damien replied "She meant a lot to me. Sweet girl, just fell into the wrong family is all….we had that in common, but I guess she got the bad end of the stick" he told Nate

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked becoming agitated

"Oh, keep up. I've made this as plain as can be" Damien replied "Lilly should have no worries because….she's in a better place now. A place where the trappings of this superficial have no effect on her" he said

"Wait, are you saying?" Nate questioned

"It's precisely what I'm saying" Damien replied "…she's dead. That picture was the last time I saw her. You can check me out if you want, but I assure you this doesn't have any bit of me on this" he said

"How? How do you know?" Nate asked in disbelief

"Because I was her friend. I was the only person that listened to her when she needed someone to, which is more than I can say for Dan" Damien smiled devilishly

"You're twisted son of a bitch, you know that right?" Nate said as he got up from his seat

"It's a shame…to die and not even have it be public knowledge. Such a shame" Damien stated so that he could hear "You should tell him that…let him mourn because I hear the afterlife can call for some bad karma on those that harmed us last" he told Nate before pouring himself another glass of champagne

* * *

><p>Taking a seat at her desk, Blair let out sigh of stress as she knew that she'd have a full days worth of work to get through. Grabbing the envelope that the photographer had sent over, Blair dreaded looking at the prints, but knew she'd have to suffer through the task. Laying them out on her desk, Blair grimaced at each pose that was attempted to hide the erection, but found that each pose made it obvious what was going on. Shaking her head in disbelief, Blair found that a laugh escaped her without her even realizing it. What started out as an unwanted laugh turned into full blown laughter as only Landon Collins working an erection would be this hilarious. Tears formed in her eyes as she found herself laughing hysterically to herself, just looking on at the pictures as if they were a slideshow. She hated that Dan had done this, but she couldn't help but feel a little less angry with him as she sat. Hearing a knock come to the door, Blair quickly gathered herself so that she wasn't a laughing idiot by the time the door opened.<p>

"Come in" Blair instructed once she was good before the door opened to reveal hand with pasties sticking out "You know things protruding towards me isn't the route to take" she said as she leaned back in her chair

"Jelly donut, the kind you like" Dan told her as he was still afraid to show his face

"So things gushing out…I can keep going with these innuendos" Blair told him

"Do you really want to? I mean I get it. I really get it now" Dan said as Blair sighed

"Can I see your face?" Blair asked as she tried hard to keep from smiling as he slowly came into view "Like I thought…Brooklyn weasel" she stated as Dan closed the door behind him. "Landon is going to be able to do reshoots next week, so you've been taken off the guest lists for any shoot for now on" she told him

"I'd expect that" Dan replied sadly as he placed the bag of pastries on her desk

"I take it your night on the sofa didn't go so well?" Blair asked as she peeked in on her jelly donut

"It was particularly lumpy with the vase and book that you had put under the pillows" Dan replied

"Sorry….that was the anger" Blair told him before a silence came between them. Getting up from her seat, Blair walked over to grab Dan's hand before leading him over to the sofa. "Now can you please explain to me why you did what you did? I mean that's not like you, you've never done something like that" she questioned

"I don't think I know why I did what I did?…..I just did" Dan sighed

"Then what was your pattern of thought? I need something" Blair told him

"I thought….I thought Landon Collins. Rich, hott, Blair's eye candy, rich family, and…." Dan began to tell her

"And you thought I'd fall for that" Blair said finally coming to the understanding "Humphrey" she sighed as she grabbed his hand

"I know that it's stupid, but I guess I did get jealous. I saw flashes of you getting all hot and bothered with him, and I just lost my mind. Landon is eye candy but I just made it as more in my mind because I just find myself in disbelief of everything" Dan told her "I'm in disbelief that I have a son that I love with every fiber in me, I'm in disbelief that we've managed to go through so much together to get to this point, I'm in disbelief that our future has us looking to marriage, I'm just in disbelief of it all because I'm just waiting….waiting for it all to come crashing down, for the reality to come in" he said

"So you think this isn't real?" Blair asked

"No, I mean subconsciously I have this thing in the back of my head that can't believe this is real" Dan said "I mean surely you have the same thing. There's no way you thought 'I think I would marry Dan Humphrey and raise a kid with him, all while living together'" he then said

"Humphrey, I'm the first to point that out, but I'm also not all to surprised with where we're at now…and you shouldn't be either" Blair said as she gripped on tight to his hands "This relationship means so much to me, that I find myself looking back on the times where I missed you. I mean I think back to high school and college, then the whole Louis debacle. I wished I would've seen the signs because maybe I could've enjoyed this sooner than later. When I say I love you, I mean it because I don't know if you know this or not, but I couldn't be half the person I am today without you as my best friend and as my heart. You're everything to me, and I know it's real because my heart says that it is. I want my future to be with you" she said as she rested her head up against his "I was more than prepared to be upset with you, but seeing the prints of Landon with the full on flagpole was just too hilarious. I see my scheming ways have rubbed off on you" she then laughed

"I'm not proud of it" Dan laughed "But I guess you'll do anything when it comes to the person you love" he sighed

"Well what do you know, you, Dan Humphrey, love me, Blair Waldorf" Blair teased

"I do, very much so" Dan smiled "Even when you get mad. I preferably like you mad, makes the sex great between us" he joked

"Love after war status" Blair laughed

"I might start picking fights on purpose. I just might stop organizing my closet just so you can teach me a lesson" Dan joked as Blair laughed "I think I should leave the toilet seat up, that'll piss you off for sure" he continued on

"Ew, don't do that" Blair replied "Just keep it simple. Do the forgetful stuff, we'll be even on that front so I'll stop feeling guilty" she stated

"No, I'm not piggy backing off of your mistakes. I want to make my own original mistakes, so I can sex on my own merits" Dan replied as just smiled

"This is absolutely crazy, you know that right. We're discussing how to make each other mad for make up sex purposes" Blair laughed "Who even said that you were getting make up sex to begin with?" she then asked

"Because my tent needs somewhere to set up for the night" Dan joked as he leaned in to kiss her "I should survey the land though, see if this is really the landscape necessary for my big, luxurious tent" he laughed as he laid her back on the sofa

"Humphrey, I'm at work" Blair quickly tried to protest, remembering the eyes that were watching the day before

"I've got it covered" Dan said as he quickly jogged over towards the window to close the blinds and lock the door before relieving himself of his shirt

"I can't" Blair whispered not sounding convincing

"Just thirty minutes, that's all I need" Dan said as he kissed her while laying her back on the sofa once more

"Thirty and nothing longer than that" Blair said in between kisses.

* * *

><p>Hearing the final bell ring for the lunch hour to end, Nicholas gathered his lunch tray as he always did before he walked over to put it away. Cleaning his hands with his wipes, Nicholas cleaned nearly fifty times before he was finally okay with the end results of killing the possible germs that could come. Grabbing his bag along with his crown, Nicholas took to following behind the rest of his peers as they each went to their respective classes. Hearing a bit of laughter from behind him as he walked down the hallway, Nicholas thought nothing of it at first. The more he continued to walk, Nicholas began to hear what exactly the kids behind him were talking about. The laughs and the jokes became deafening as it became apparent that he was the target of cruelty in this situation. Noticing most of her students hadn't come in yet, Ms. Harris slowly rose from her seat to peak out into the hallway where she saw Nicholas along with Benny and his friends. Leaning up against the wall, Ms. Harris looked on to see firsthand how it would all unfold.<p>

"Hey crown boy!" Benny called out as Nicholas stopped dead in his tracks "Your crown is stupid. You shouldn't wear it" he said as he walked up towards Nicholas to where he was facing him

"It's not stupid. An object can't be stupid" Nicholas muttered as he found the boy to be quite intimidating

"Your crown is stupid….do you really think your some sort of prince?" Benny then asked

"Yes. I'm a prince, honored to be within the service of the people" Nicholas replied as he slowly bowed

"What are you doing?" Benny asked as he laughed "You're weird" he then told him

"I'm not. I'm not weird as you call it" Nicholas laughed to himself as a way to calm himself

"It's weird" Benny quickly replied "Can I see your crown?" he then asked as he attempted to reach for the crown

"No, stop it. You don't touch royalty" Nicholas said as he hit at Benny's hand to prevent him from touching his crown

"Royalty? You're not royalty" Benny laughed "You're not better than any of us, if anything you're dumber" he teased

"Dumber? It's impossible. A prince spends his days learning of all the knowledge there is to be within this world, it's his only way to be prepared for succession" Nicholas rambled

"Don't you have to have a father to be a prince?" Benny then questioned

"Yeah, you need a dad" One of the other kids mentioned

"My father is out there" Nicholas replied but found his voice to be overshadowed by the heckling of the other kids

"You don't have a dad" One kid laughed

"A prince, you can't be a prince without a father. You're dumb" Benny laughed

"Shut your mouth!" Nicholas snapped angrily

"No, make me" Benny said as he clenched his fists tight by his side. Calculating in his head on what to do, Nicholas found trains of thought racing through his brain as everything and anything started to send him into overdrive. "You're a fatherless mistake" he laughed before that was all Nicholas needed to react. In one foul swoop, Nicholas swung and hit Benny across the cheek, which caused a gasp to erupt with all the kids. Holding his cheek in shock for a moment, Benny quickly bum rushed Nicholas as he took to hitting any portion of Nicholas's face. Feeling the crown being ripped from his head, Nicholas cried out for the others to leave him alone but found he was outnumbered by Benny and his friends. Ripping the crown to shreds, Benny did little to tear his attention away from attacking Nicholas but the boys were soon pulled a part by the teacher across the hall.

"Benny, what is going on?" The teacher asked

"He started it!" Benny proclaimed

"Is this true Nicholas?" The teacher asked as Nicholas continued to pull away from anyone that tried to touch him while he did his best to tend to the aching bones that had been hit at my his peers "Nicholas, is this true. Did you start this?" he asked again

"Yes. I saw it, Nicholas harassed them" Ms. Harris quickly replied


	17. This is My Confession

**Chapter Sixteen- This is My Confession**

Quickly pulling into the school parking lot, Blair wasted no time in sharing a sigh of frustration with Dan before they both got out of the car. Hurriedly walking up the steps, Dan did his best to keep up with Blair, but it was clear that they were both caught in between being worried and upset with their son. Turning the hallways that they had both become familiar with, Blair couldn't help but notice Ms. Harris standing outside of her classroom as if she were expecting to see them or something. Exchanging an awkward greeting with each other, Blair really didn't feel like getting caught up in small chit chat about Dan was her top priority, when all she wanted to do was see her son. Becoming aware of Lola's like of him, Dan didn't want to avoid her but he didn't feel like egging the situation on was in his best interest at all. Opening the door to the principal's office, Blair quickly noticed Nicholas sitting off in the corner of the waiting area with a bag of ice on his eye and stuffed swabs of cotton in his bloodied nose.

"Nicki, are you okay?" Blair asked as she hurriedly ran to her son to give him comfort "Oh my God, you're bleeding" she said becoming frantic as she checked him

"It's mostly healed battle scars" Nicholas muttered

"Battle scars? You shouldn't have battle scars at school. Who did this to you? Looks like an oversized brute attacked you, what kid attacks another kid like this?" Blair turned to ask Dan

"Apparently an aggressive one" Dan replied before he took a seat next to Nicholas "How are you feeling?" he then asked as he observed him closely

"Mostly pains, but from my discolored spots" Nicholas replied as both Dan and Blair observed him cautiously

"That would most likely be called bruises" Dan told him "I don't think you're bleeding, but you'll be fine" he said as his final assessment

"He'll be fine? Humphrey, a brute the size of a mammoth had to have done this. I want weight checks to find the fat ass that did this to my son. I send him to school not fight club" Blair replied

"I really don't think calling a kid a fat ass is appropriate at the school" Dan told her under his breath

"A fat ass did this, what else can explain all this blood and bruises? I mean it was clearly an unfair fight due to weight issues" Blair replied

"The prince hasn't read up on attack methods" Nicholas replied

"What do you mean? I mean it was an unfair fight right?" Blair asked

"I think that statement was code for he doesn't know how to fight" Dan told her as Blair's eyes nearly bulged out of her head in disbelief that her son basically lost in his first fight at school. Reaching over to cover his ears, Blair turned her attention towards Dan.

"Can we at least say he was beat up by a fat ass?" Blair asked

"No!" Dan replied

"He's a boy, he's suppose to know how to fight and pee with bad aim for the toilet" Blair replied

"This is an unnecessary conversation" Dan replied as he pried Blair's hands off of Nicholas's ears before the principal walked out

"I can see you now" The principal said as Blair rose from her seat

"Clearly we have much to discuss" Blair replied before she stormed into the office

"Just sit tight, we're going to figure this whole mess out" Dan told Nicholas before he messied up the boys hair then rose from his seat to walk into the principal's office. Closing the door behind Dan, the principal took a moment to gather her thoughts as she knew that this was going to be a memorable visit.

"How did this happen?" Blair immediately asked

"Nicholas engaged in a fight with another classmate" The principal replied as she took a seat at her desk

"That's apparent by the blood and 'oh, I don't know' the black eye that he's sporting unwillingly" Blair replied sarcastically

"What type of punishment are we looking at?" Dan asked with a bit of sigh

"We're looking at suspension, one week, for fighting" The principal replied

"Suspension for fighting? He's clearly the one that didn't fight by the obvious battle scars as he's dubbed it" Blair replied

"How much time did the other boy get?" Dan asked

"None" The principal replied

"None. You've got to be joking right?" Dan asked

"I'm not actually….there was a teacher that witnessed the fight, and Nicholas was the aggressor" The principal told them

"The aggressor? He can't fight! How is he the aggressor when he got aggressed in the fight" Blair reasoned "My son doesn't just pick fights for the hell of it, there has got to be some other reasoning behind this barbaric awakening that took place in this school" she said sternly

"I can't go against what the teacher saw. I agree that it's unusual for Nicholas, but we all know that Nicholas's behavior has been a bit different these past couple of weeks" The principal

"Because of family reasons!" Blair exclaimed

"He's not a bad kid, you know this" Dan then added

"I do, but I have to stand by my staff" The principal

"Which teacher was it? Just out of curiosity?" Blair asked

"You know I'm not going to tell you for basic safety reasons" The principal sighed

"Or because this so called teacher can't tell diddly squat because if they weren't so caught up in watching, then they could've stopped the fight from even happening" Blair replied

"But that is not the case. Look, I'm sorry, but I have to follow the book on this regardless of what I may think of Nicholas" The principal told them as she sighed in frustration "….and since he's been acting up lately, we think it'd be within his best interest to get reevaluated" she then began to say

"Reevaluated? What are you talking about?" Dan asked

"Maybe he's progressed with his AS" The principal said

"And what? That's all a part of your book" Blair questioned in disbelief as she did everything she could to keep her voice down so that Nicholas wouldn't hear them "There's a reason behind all of this, and it's not because he's progressed. I know my son, and I will get to the bottom of this" she said as she began to gather her purse "Let's go" she told Dan in a stern voice before she quickly opened the door to leave

"You know there's more to this" Dan said as he looked on at the principal

"If there is, I'd be more than happy to welcome the idea" The principal replied before Dan got up from his seat to leave the office. Following behind Nicholas and Blair as they all exited the office, Dan soon felt the vibration of his phone against his leg. Stopping for a moment, Dan pulled his phone out to look on at the text from Nate while Blair seemed to get a text at the very moment. Turning to look back at Dan, Blair looked on at her phone in a bit of disbelief as it all seemed to be piling on to the crappy day they were all ready having.

"Charlie…" Dan began to say in a bit of shock

"She's dead" Blair quickly added as they both looked at each other in total shock by the news, but even more of disbelief for Dan.

* * *

><p>Coming down the staircase, Blair let out a sigh as after an hours worth of trying to calm Nicholas down from a mini meltdown, she was able to get him to sleep in the spare room at Lilly's while everyone else waited downstairs. With the news going viral, Blair and Dan wasted no time in rushing over towards the penthouse to meet up with everyone else on the subject manner. Though they all had their dislike of Charlie, Blair ultimately knew that Lilly still held a place in her heart for the young woman even to Serena's dismay. Charlie in the most part still was linked to all of them through the media, so the sudden death would surely lead to poking and prodding to what her final days were. Joining Dan on the sofa, Blair ran her hand through her hair as the tension in the room seemed to be at a all time high. Making his way out of the kitchen, Nate quickly ended his call so that he could relay the news that he had called for from a reporter that was on the scene, when the body was discovered.<p>

"So it's good and bad news, if that's even possible" Nate told them as Lilly turned to look at him eagerly

"Seeing as death is involved, I think we opt for it all being bad" Blair replied

"What did you hear?" Rufus asked

"She was apparently in a car accident in Paris. The car skidded off the road and it sparked, causing it to catch on fire" Nate told them

"Which would explain why it took so long for us to find out" Serena concluded

"But who doesn't notice a burning car from a mountainside or something?" Cyrus asked

"It was on the countryside" Nate told him "The road is very narrow and winding. Her body was burned badly, but the bits of evidence they were able to get did identify her" he said as Lilly clenched her eyes tight from images she couldn't stop from coming to her head "I'm sorry Lilly" he sincerely told the woman

"It's okay. I just…I should've checked in more" Lilly replied

"Mom, there was nothing more you could do" Serena quickly protested to her mother's statement "It was all one big accident" she told her mother

"But I still…" Lilly began to say as her emotions got the best of her. Rubbing her back for support, Rufus pulled her closer towards him so that he could hug her. Looking on at his father's display of affection towards the distraught Lilly, Dan couldn't help but feel the insurmountable guilt of knowing that Charlie had died at the very place they were suppose to go to together.

"What do we do now?" Blair asked "I mean I've all ready got texts from Justine saying that they want a statement from me….I hardly knew her, and I don't think I'd be best to make a statement on her whether dead or alive" she sighed

"Blair" Cyrus sighed

"No, I agree with her" Serena quickly replied coming to her friends defense "It sucks what happened, but Charlie wasn't exactly family. She tried to kill me and pretended to be family, she only benefited from knowing all of us and now we're supposed to play sad" she questioned

"She was sick" Lilly reasoned

"She was crazy! And I don't know why you can't see that" Serena reasoned

"She still deserves to be laid to rest properly" Dan muttered much to Blair's surprise

"Why? I mean I'm all for giving people their due respect, but all she did was cause trouble for all to our friend and your family. She tricked us all into believing that she was something that she wasn't. Why does she deserve our tears?" Blair asked

"Because no one deserves to die and be left for dust!" Dan quickly reasoned as she rose from his seat

"Dan, I know you were friends with her…" Cyrus began to say

"She was never his friend" Blair quickly replied "Every person she interacted with…she had an angle" she said

"Okay, so it's clear that we aren't fans of her, but I ask….I ask that we be better than this. I ask that we take the higher road because even though she did all of those things, I can not in clear conscience just wash my hands of her" Lilly told them as the tears streamed down her face

"Lilly's right guys. We carry on our grudge, and I assure you the press will eat this up" Nate said "And that comes from a guy who works for the press mongrels just itching to get a scoop of family dirt from either of our families" he said

"Nate's right" Rufus agreed

"Yes, he is. So I will call up the funeral home and have a service put together for tomorrow, and I hope that you all will attend" Lilly said as she rose from her seat

"Begrudgingly, but yes, I will attend" Serena sighed

"The Waldorf's will be in attendance as well" Cyrus spoke as Blair just glared at him, hating that he had to always play the family patriarch.

"I'll add my sentiments of begrudgingly" Blair replied "But I'm only doing this for you" she said as she looked over at Lilly

"Thank you" Lilly barely mouthed as she was unable to stop herself from becoming to emotional

"I'll be there" Nate chimed in "As a friend of family, not as a reporter" he then added

"And you? Where do you stand?" Rufus asked as he looked over at Dan to see that he seemed less engaged out of everyone "Dan" he called for his son before Dan looked at him. For a moment, Dan surveyed the faces in the room before he finally couldn't take it any longer.

"I have to go" Dan said before he quickly made his way out of the living room and towards the elevator with Blair following behind him.

"Humphrey, where are you going?" Blair asked

"I have to go. I just need to catch some air or something" Dan told her as he continued to push the elevator button to go down

"Okay well, we can go. Just let me get Nicholas" Blair told him

"No….just take the car, I'll take a taxi. I just need to get out of here" Dan told her "Just trust me on this" he said as he turned to look at her before the elevator doors opened up and he walked on to board.

"When will you be home?" Blair asked as Dan massaged his forehead just trying to stop himself from hyperventilating. Before Dan could even manage to answer the elevator doors closed in between them, leaving Blair to wonder what was going on.

"What was that about?" Cyrus asked as he walked up towards her

"I don't know" Blair replied as she couldn't shake the look of confusion off of her face before she walked back over to join the group in the living room.

* * *

><p>A part of Dan wanted to get as drunk as possible because he felt as if the blood was on his hands for Charlie's death. It was not too long ago, when Dan could remember the sordid details of how their relationship began, but even more on how it ended. Dan never truly intended to hurt her, but deep down Dan knew that he was only using her as a means to get through the heartache he felt over Blair. Feeling like an utter ass, Dan knew that at the end of her days, all he was to her was the jackass that used her to feel better about himself. Finding the strength to avoid old habits of drinking, Dan figured he'd put forth effort into his work back at the school. Stowed away in the available classroom that was open to him, Dan found that it was harder to concentrate even more since his mind was so plagued with thoughts.<p>

"You're here late" Lola said as she made her presence known to him

"Yeah, I am" Dan laughed nervously as he didn't expect for anyone else to be here

"Sorry about what happened earlier, I know that Nicholas got a stiff sentence" Lola sighed

"Yeah, he got…I don't even know how to describe that. Everything is just so confusing" Dan sighed

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem like your mind is everywhere" Lola said as she walked in to take a seat beside Dan

"No, I'm good. I'm good" Dan told her as he tried to play off but Lola had a hard time believing it

"No, you're not. I can see it all over your face. You're clearly upset about something" Lola replied

"Ugh!" Dan groaned in frustration as he just let loose his anger. Closing his eyes tight, Dan gripped his fists tight as he just needed that moment to vent out the frustration that was coming to him.

"That's one way of dealing" Lola laughed before she observed Dan for a moment or so to see if he was fine "Feeling better?" she then asked

"I think so" Dan said as he took a moment to gather himself

"Do you want to talk about it?….I mean sometimes it's best to talk to a stranger. No judgment of any kind, just listening" Lola told him

"I don't want to bore you with me" Dan shrugged

"You could never bore me with you" Lola said as she gently rubbed his knee "Just tell me, you'll feel better" she encouraged him before a moment of silence came between them.

"Someone I knew died" Dan admitted "She was a friend or someone that I talked to, and…the way things ended between us was bad. So today, I got news that she had died in a car accident" he told her as he tried to look away from her gaze. Picking at the loose strand of thread on his shirt, Dan just wanted to focus on something else other than the conversation. "I wasn't a great guy to her. I was the model asshole, and I guess now I'm just fully understanding how wrong I was. I've said my apologies, but at the end of the day…I still feel horrible because I should've treated her better than I did" he continued on to say as Lola's heart nearly broke to know that Dan felt so awful about how things ended between them.

"Was she the girl before Blair?" Lola asked

"Yeah, she was before Blair. She…she put up with me, and listened to me and everything under the sun. She was just…she was just good, and I took advantage of that" Dan said as tears welled up in his eyes "I know that things went bad in the end, but it's my fault" he told her as she hesitated to put her hand on top of his.

"You shouldn't blame yourself" Lola replied as she began to struggle with her alter ego, when all she wanted to do was tell Dan that the very girl he was mourning was sitting beside him

"I should. I was horrible to her" Dan groaned

"I'm sure she knew you cared about….she still knows that" Lola replied, gripping on tight to his hand in fear that he might realize that they were holding hands

"How? How is she going to know that?" Dan questioned "She's dead. She's burned to ashes or whatever…she has no possible way of knowing how I feel" he said as the guilt began to gnaw at him

"I think I know for a fact that she wouldn't" Lola muttered to herself as she looked on at her hand in his "Dan, I…" she began to say before Dan's phone began to vibrate. With his free hand, Dan grabbed his phone out of his pocket thinking that it would be Blair calling, but it was enough of a message to realize that he needed to get back home.

"Nicki's medicine time" Dan said to himself before he realized that he was holding Lola's hand in his before he quickly pulled his hand away "I need to get home" he then told her as he got up from his seat

"You sure. We can talk about this some more, if you're having trouble with Nicki then I can help" Lola suggested immediately as she didn't want to waste the chance to talk to him

"I'm good. I think I vented all that I needed to vent. I'm just….I'm good" Dan told her as he gathered his coat "I'm sorry for everything…for dumping on you and other things" he said trying not to be too much of an ass, when he really began to regret holding her hand and making her think that he took advantage of the situation.

"I wouldn't think that" Lola smiled

"I know, and…I thank you for that" Dan said as he could see how eager Lola was to be a friend to him

"I know that we're semi colleagues, but I just want you to know if you need anything, I'm here for you" Lola told him as a silence came between them.

"Thanks. I may take you up on that" Dan smiled awkwardly before he made his way out of the classroom, leaving Lola behind to relish in the good news that had come of her tragedy.

* * *

><p>Looking on at his phone to see that his battery was low, Dan tucked away the phone into his pocket as he was relieved to at least be home. Paying the taxi driver, Dan quickly made his way out of the car before he took the walk up the driveway. Things were different in the suburbs than they were in the city, in the city no one really knew when you were going and coming, but in the suburbs it was obvious. Noticing the next door neighbor peeking through her blinds, Dan laughed to himself a bit as he knew that her need to know everything, was the only thing that kept the old woman moving. Grabbing the keys from his pocket, Dan struggled to find the exact key that would open the door. Inserting what he thought was the right key in the midst of the darkness, Dan groaned in frustration as he had to struggle to find the right key. Before Dan could try another key, Blair quickly opened to door to let him in. Sharing an awkward silence before she walked back to her seat on the sofa, Dan walked in behind her to see that she had in fact waited up for him. Putting his coat away in the closet, Dan loosened up his tie before he took a seat across from her in the living room area.<p>

"Where were you?" Blair asked breaking the silence

"I went to the school" Dan replied as he began to massage his forehead

"Were you drinking?" Blair asked as she laid back against her pillow

"No, I was trying to work. I tried to finish the research information, and I got absolutely nowhere" Dan told her

"So then why couldn't you just tell me that?….why do I have to wonder where you are?" Blair asked

"Because I just needed to get out of the strategy meeting. I needed to clear my head of all things bad" Dan said

"Bad? Nicki getting into a fight at school is bad, but hearing that karma might've come back around on Charlie isn't, it's a tragedy" Blair replied

"To you, but no one deserves to die that way" Dan replied

"I didn't wish death on to her, I just can't find myself to mourn completely for her" Blair said "She tried to kill Serena. My best friend, that's who she tried to kill….so I can't mourn her like someone I knew, I can only mourn her for humanity sake" she said

"Humanity sake?" Dan questioned as he laughed to himself in disbelief

"Yes, humanity" Blair replied

"She died Blair! She isn't coming back to harm Serena. She's dead, crashed off of some countryside….and you choke up for humanity sake" Dan questioned

"Why is this such a big deal to you? ….am I upsetting you?" Blair asked in a bit of confusion as to why Dan was becoming so testy with her

"It's nothing. I jus think you shouldn't be so cruel at a time like this" Dan sighed

"Cruel?…okay Dan, what the hell is going on? Because you calling me cruel over Charlie the imposter and running off for air…it's all sounding like avoidance. Are you upset about Nicholas?…" Blair began to question as she sat up on the sofa

"I'm not upset about Nicholas. Fights happen" Dan reasoned

"Then what? Because I'm kind of feeling like you're holding something back from me….I know you're holding back from me" Blair said

"I'm not" Dan replied as Blair looked him dead in the eyes

"Humphrey, you forget how well I know you….and that was a lie" Blair said after a moment of silence came between them "Was it Charlie?" she then asked as Dan hung his head, unable to hide his sorrow over the situation. Noticing his obvious guilt, Blair looked on at Dan in complete and utter confusion as for the first time she was unable to read him.

"It's about Charlie" Dan sighed as he slowly looked up at her "It has to do with Charlie" he said in almost whisper like kind of tone

"Did you…did you sleep with her?" Blair asked in a bit of disbelief

"Yes" Dan struggled to reply as Blair just froze in shock "It was before we even got together. We weren't serious" he said

"Clearly because you never told me. You slept with Charlie? I mean you know what she's done, and you slept with her?" Blair asked

"She wasn't like that with me…" Dan began to reason

"Because she was crazy!" Blair yelled in frustration "Charlie scouted out Serena's family and then tried to take Serena's life. She wasn't like that with you because she was playing a part like always" she told him

"I don't expect you to understand, but it was at a time where I wasn't sure if we were going to work out and I was just feeling pathetic about myself. So we just…" Dan began to tell her

"Spare me the details. I could care less because this overall isn't something I want to hear. Were you planning on ever telling me? Or was this untimely death something that forced you to be honest" Blair asked

"It's because…I know this sounds crazy and stupid, but it could've been me. We could've been both dead or survived…whatever might have happened, it could've happened to both of us" Dan told her

"As in you being with her" Blair said "As in you and her. In Paris. You were supposed to be with Charlie?" she asked

"She offered, but I couldn't leave you and Nicki…" Dan began to say before Blair quickly grabbed her robe to put over herself

"I can't listen to this" Blair replied as she immediately began to walk to her bedroom, but Dan had managed to cut her off

"I stayed. It was a bad time for me" Dan reasoned

"Then you should've told me, not her. Our problems should've stayed between us. You were going to run off with some looney, and I'm just supposed to understand that. I trusted you with my son, and you so easily can entertain the thought of leaving" Blair said

"I stayed for you and him. I stayed" Dan replied

"Okay well, you stayed for Nicki. But you didn't stay for me" Blair told him "As good as we are now, the truth of the matter is that if it would've come down to me and only me, you would've left" she told him

"That's not true" Dan exclaimed

"Then why lie about your relationship with her? Why wait for so long to tell me?" Blair said

"Because I know how you feel about her" Dan said

"No, because she meant more to you than you cared to share. I just don't have strength to ask anymore question because I'm all ready disturbed with what I've heard" Blair said as she walked past Dan and into the bedroom with Dan standing on the other side.

"And let me guess, I'm sleeping on the sofa" Dan sighed before Blair slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>Sitting outside the principal's office, Blair became annoyed with the wait as she could only imagine what type of madhouse was going on back at the office. It was the first day of Nicholas's suspension, so Blair was even more on edge since she never imagined her son would experience such a thing. Then to add more salt to the wound, Blair had to attend Charlie's funeral that Lilly had put together for her, all while just learning that Charlie and Dan were hooking up. The very image of Dan with Charlie made her feel sick inside as a part of her liked to believe that Dan had magically purified himself once they got together. Blair knew she was foolish to believe that, but in her mind since she had rid herself of her past lovers, she figured that Dan should've as well. Just as Blair grew tired of sitting in thought, Blair looked up to see Lola standing in her classroom. Figuring that the principal wasn't going to come out any time soon, Blair got up from her seat and walked over towards her classroom.<p>

"Hello" Blair said as she knocked on the door, which caused Lola to jump up

"Ms. Waldorf" Lola said as she tried to catch her breath

"Sorry, I was just waiting…I'm here to pick up Nicholas's homework" Blair replied

"Right, because he's suspended" Lola said "How is he dealing with that?" she asked

"He hates it, especially with privileges being taken away…" Blair began to say

"Oh, I hope Dan doesn't go too hard on him. I know Dan is big on discipline" Lola replied while Blair just looked at her strangely on how into Dan she seemed to be

"Yeah well, he'll survive. I personally don't think this whole situation adds up" Blair told her

"What do you mean?" Lola asked

"My son, fighting a kid that happens to be known as the school bully. I don't find that to be plausible" Blair said

"So you think it's not true?…I hate to bring this up, but Nicholas hasn't exactly been the model student himself. I mean there is numerous times, in which he's refused to participate in class or even do homework" Lola said

"Homework is still something we're working on, but surely you wouldn't expect a kid that is introverted to be eager to participate" Blair said

"All these kids are dealing with something among that effect. I don't show favoritism to one" Lola said

"And I never said that. I just think it's a bit ridiculous that your using what happens in a classroom setting as basis for what happened in a hallway" Blair said

"Maybe, but something is going on with Nicholas. Maybe Nicholas needs to get more observation done to see what's going on" Lola said "And that by no means is meant to be an insult" she said

"No insult taken, I just think that there's a liar in the bunch, and I don't appreciate my son being used as a scapegoat. I'm very aware of what he lacks and what he should be observed on, but if one more person tells me that I should have my son observed or that he's progressing in his AS, I will kick someone's A-S-S" Blair replied

"I must be under some delusion, but is that a threat?" Lola asked as she slowly rose from her seat

"That by no means is meant to be a threat" Blair replied as the two endured a tension filled silence

"And Dan?" Lola asked with a bit of a grin on her face as all Blair could do was look at her in disbelief "He was here last night, and we talked about some troubles. I just hope you guys are dealing with this and not letting it manifest into more" she said

"Okay, what's your deal? I mean I pretend to not see it, but you seemed to have a thing for my boyfriend" Blair questioned

"Boyfriend? I thought you two were married?" Lola asked

"Regardless of what we are, you seem to want to know a lot about Dan" Blair said

"He's an best selling author. You should be used to his fans clamoring to his every word" Lola said

"That's really none of your business of what I should be used to. It's the thing called a relationship, in which I don't see him in that light. He's good at what he does, but I'm not a fan first, I'm his wife" Blair told her

"It's a shame. He's brilliant" Lola smirked as Blair took a moment to access what she truly thought of Ms. Harris in that moment.

"My son didn't do it, and I'm damn sure going to prove that" Blair said as she glared at her "And as far as Dan goes, stay away from my husband" she told her before she turned and left the classroom. Clenching on tight to the pencil that was in her hand, Lola quickly snapped the pencil into halves as she couldn't manage to control the anger she had in the moment. Who was Blair Waldorf to come in here and make accusations of what happened? Why did Dan put up with a bitch like her? Lola thought to herself as she felt her heart rate speed up just by the thought of Dan being with a spoiled bitch like Blair Waldorf.

"Just bide your time. Bide your time. She'll get what's coming soon enough" Lola said to herself as she began to pace the room "That bitch will get what's coming. He loves me. He's practically grieving for me…so it won't be long" she said to herself as she continued to pace the floor. Before she pulled her cell phone out to look on at her e-mail that she had, and in a matter of minutes a smile came to her face as she was delighted to have all the information she needed to know on her funeral.

* * *

><p>Dan did his best to keep his mind focused on work, but found that it was harder said than done to accomplish the task of not thinking about anything and everything. Nicholas was acting out in school, and he had no clue as to why. Then Blair was mad at him for sound reasoning because it's not like he made the best choice by sleeping with Charlie of all people. With all this going on in his head, Dan felt the need to escape sitting behind a desk and to just clear his head. Stepping off the elevator, Dan began to loosen up his tie as he made his way inside of the Van der Woodsen penthouse before he can smell the barrage of food that his father had cooking. Though Rufus had changed addresses, Dan was glad to see that his dad hadn't lost his touch in the kitchen. Spotting Dan as he walked into the kitchen, Rufus smiled from ear to ear as he was glad to spend the afternoon with his son, but from the look on Dan's face, Rufus could easily see that Dan had a rough night. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, Dan walked over to take a seat at the counter before Serena came prancing down the staircase to join the two.<p>

"Rufus the food smells amazing" Serena smiled as he handed her a bottle of water "What are you doing here? shouldn't you be finishing your book?" she then asked as she turned to look at Dan

"I would, but I have this crick in my back that just keeps annoying the hell out of me" Dan replied as he favored his back now that he had mentioned it aloud

"Aw, sounds like the crick of a man that slept on the sofa" Rufus laughed "What'd you do?" he asked

"Why do you assume I did something?" Dan asked

"So you opt to sleep on the sofa?" Serena asked with knowing eyes

"Okay, I did something. Something that I know I'm going to get judgmental eyes for" Dan replied as he looked on at the two of them

"Like?" Serena asked as Dan took a moment to think of how he should handle this

"I maybe, kind of, slept with Charlie" Dan said before Serena's eyes nearly bulged out of her head with shock

"Why?" Serena asked as she hit him on the arm

"It was four years ago, and I was...I was waiting for Blair, and I felt pathetic so I just hooked up with Charlie a few times" Dan told her

"Few times, which stands for more than I can count up to. Dan that's disgusting" Serena replied

"And note how I'm the parent in the room" Rufus said putting attention on himself "I don't think I want to hear the phrases of you hooking up" he smiled awkwardly

"I really just want to forget about this, but Blair is pissed and that has lead me to the sofa" Dan told them

"You're lucky you got the sofa" Serena replied "You know she doesn't care for Charlie" she said

"I'm well aware" Dan said "I messed up just last week, and then I mess up again...is it wrong for me to want to change out the sofa for my own sake? you know just in case I keep messing up?" he asked

"That's funny that you even think you have a say in the furniture" Rufus laughed

"You won't change the sofa. Women take special pleasure in picking the torture device that they're husbands will sleep on when they mess up" Serena laughed

"I want off the sofa, I want off so badly" Dan groaned "Then Nicki is acting up in school, he got suspended" he said

"For what?" Serena asked

"He got into a fight" Dan stated "A teacher witnessed it, and that lead to a suspension and the suggestion that maybe Nicki should get reevaluated by the doctors to see if his AS has progressed" he sighed

"Are they even allowed to tell you that?" Rufus asked

"It's a school that specializes in behavioral disorders, they can raise cause for concern on any of the kids" Dan told them

"I see kids picking their noses, I have a concern with that, but yet they don't have to get reevaluated" Serena replied

"I know, it's stupid, but I have to admit that the way he's been acting lately has me a bit off kilter with him. He gets agitated easier, and getting him to do stuff is becoming tedious because he throws these tantrums...I really think we might have to go see his doctor" Dan sighed "Which I hate because what I think is just him acting out, everyone else see's as him progressing. So I'm just in a catch 22 on this one" he said

"Just go with your gut, that's all you can do" Rufus told him

"Which has lead me here, to you two" Dan said "I used that very phrase a couple of weeks ago, then I got a little short stints in the dog house, in which I'm currently residing in the presidential suite of. I wanted to implement said saying" he said

"That made a bit of sense" Serena replied with a bit of laughter as she reached over to grab an orange while Dan reached in his pocket to pull out a black box

"Then I think this will explain it" Dan said as he put on top of the counter for them both to see

"Is this?..." Rufus began to ask with a smile on his face

"Yes" Dan nodded

"For her?..." Serena began to ask with a smile on her face

"Yes" Dan nodded

"As in..." Serena began to say

"Yes" Dan replied "This is the engagement ring I was planning on giving to my fake wife" he said before Serena and Rufus nearly bursted into excitement for him.

"Dan it's so beautiful" Serena said as she looked on at the ring "B, is going to love this" she smiled

"I hope, but now I can't give it to her" Dan replied

"Why not?" Rufus asked

"Oh, because you're in said dog house...presedential suite status" Serena concluded

"Then there is Charlie's death. Nothing screams romance like getting down on a tombstone to ask the time honored question of will you marry me" Dan joked as Serena and Rufus laughed at his humor

"Aw...well at least she'll be happy when you get out the dog house" she smiled

"I just want off the sofa" Dan groaned

"You didn't do this to get off the sofa, did you?" Rufus then questioned

"No, I did it a few weeks ago, when I was a saint. I'm doing this because...I love her, and with Charlie's death...I realized that life is too short. So I want to make it official, I want us to be married for real" Dan told them

"Well I'm happy for you" Rufus told him

"As am I, which is weird because we sort of had our thing" Serena said

"I know, I just realized that" Dan said as the realization hit him before Serena pulled him into a hug and just laughed

* * *

><p>Opening the door to the house, Dan made his way in to toss his keys to the side like he always had. Relieving himself of his jacket, Dan looked over to see Nicholas sitting in the living room with the one book that he was allowed to have on his punishment. Although he hated punishing Nicholas for acting out in school, Dan knew that structure had to be given. Throughout the day, Dan had received calls from Nicholas's behavioral therapist along with his primary doctor to discuss appointments and tests that would be scheduled, but ultimately Dan didn't want to deal with doctors and therapists at the end of the day. Dan hated that Nicholas's actions were viewed as him progressing, but nothing made sense to Dan at this point because Nicholas wasn't normally acting in this manner. Walking towards the living room, Dan looked over to see Blair sitting in her office working. Giving Nicholas a quick kiss on the top of his head, Dan loosened up his tie as he made his way over towards Blair's office.<p>

"Hey" Dan said as he entered

"Hey" Blair replied with no enthusiasm at all

"How was your day?" Dan asked as he hesitantly took a seat in front of her desk

"Oh, it was so enjoyable. I got to experience the life of being a domesticated mother" Blair replied sarcastically

"I'm just trying to make conversation. I'm not trying to upset you" Dan told her as a silence came between them

"He didn't do it" Blair replied after a moment of silence

"Who? Nicholas?" Dan asked

"Yeah" Blair replied as she leaned back in her chair

"And you know this how? There was a teacher that witnessed it" Dan replied

"And I think that teacher is as objective as she is delusional" Blair exclaimed "I think this so called teacher is the same one that's in love with you" she stated

"Oh, c'mon. Don't start this" Dan sighed

"I'm going to start this because Ms. Harris is more concerned with you than she is Nicholas?" Blair replied

"Because we work together! It's not like I reciprocate any of those feelings back" Dan told her

"You do enough to make her all dough eyed over you. Apparently you sharing your troubles with her last night, which is yet another thing you didn't bother to tell me about" Blair told him

"It was nothing, I was upset and I went to the school. We didn't rip each other's clothes off" Dan replied

"But you never told me, that's the point you're missing. I'm worried about my boyfriend and your off talking about your problems with someone else" Blair exclaimed

"Because I knew you'd be upset!" Dan replied

"Then let me be upset, but I'm suppose to know what goes on with you. I'm supposed to be the one you talk about your troubles with!" Blair replied

"And you are" Dan sighed before a silence grew between them

"How long? How long did you sleep with her?" Blair asked as she began to play with her pen

"Do you really want to know?" Dan asked

"No, I just ask questions to hear myself talk" Blair replied sarcastically

"It was off and on for about a three years" Dan told her begrudgingly

"Three years?…really Dan. Really?" Blair asked in disbelief "Did you take Nicki around her? Does he even know about the two of you?" she asked

"No. I never brought him around her. It was just hook ups, nothing more" Dan told her

"Hook ups sound so much better" Blair laughed to herself in a sarcastic manner

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did with her because back then….you were mourning over your tragedy of a relationship with Chuck Bass. I loved you, you knew I loved you, I was the pathetic loser that stuck around to help the girl that I loved raise her son because I loved you that much. So you don't get to be upset with my decisions because I stuck by you and your poor decisions" Dan replied

"I get that, but you don't sleep with the crazed girl" Blair said

"She was interested in me. She understood me" Dan reasoned

"She was obsessed and crazy!" Blair replied

"Well it was the attention I needed at the time" Dan said

"So you wanted sex? That's the attention that I should've been giving you? I'm supposed to look at you like some sex object while I'm trying to figure out how to be a mother and deal with my crappy love life, and I'm supposed to sex it up with you? I'm sorry if I can't work that way" Blair told him

"I never asked you to!" Dan replied angrily

"I never knew, I never knew that you cared or loved me. So don't use me as your excuse" Blair told him

"I'm not making you my excuse. I'm just telling you why" Dan told her "I never thought we'd happen, I'm a man…I saw my chance with you get slimmer with each day that passed as I knew your heart belonged to someone else. I couldn't help but feel like my only shot at being happy would've come with someone that thought I deserved that kind of love" Dan said as Blair's eyes began to fill with tears as she took a moment to process her thoughts

"But you stayed for Nicholas?…let's make that clear, you stayed for Nicholas" Blair asked

"Yes. I stayed for Nicholas" Dan hated to admit

"Wow, so the truth finally comes out" Blair laughed to herself as she tried to avoid Dan's eyes "You're my best friend, above all else, you're the one person that understands me completely….and I never thought that would be possible, especially after Chuck, so I'm having a hard time understanding or accepting that you could leave so easily" she said as the tears streamed down her face "I get why you slept with her, I do. I put so much on you back then, that I just expected you to be there….I guess I'm so upset because I need you, and I hate realizing that because I haven't felt that since Chuck…" she cried

"And I'm not Chuck" Dan quickly replied before he got up from his seat to move closer towards her so that she had no choice but to look him in the eyes "Hey, look at me" he said as he lifted her chin up with his finger as she hesitated a moment to oblige his wish "I'm not him. I struggled with my issues, but I stayed…I'm glad I stayed. Regardless of why I stayed, the one thing that has made us the family that we are is because of Nicholas. You're my family, you're my best friend, you're everything to me. I love you" he told her

"Don't just say that" Blair told him as she found it hard to believe at this point

"I'm not. I say it because I know that there's no happiness for me without Nicholas and you in my life. We traveled the broken road, but it's lead me to you…to us, and I'm not giving that up" Dan told her as he held her face within his hands

"And if you want to leave again?" Blair asked as she wiped away the tears

"….then I'm taking you guys with me" Dan replied without any thought as he looked at her "My forever is us, and you can't run from a forever type of love" he smiled slowly before he inched forward to kiss her. Feeling his lips pressed up against hers, Blair couldn't help but feel like the fears of losing him were slowly but surely calming down as her heart raced and beat for only two people in her life.

"I still don't like your little secret admirer" Blair said as she broke the kiss

"I'm well aware of that" Dan laughed to himself before he gave her a quick peck on the side of her cheek "So since we clearly didn't have our makeup sex from my previous debacle…" he began to say

"Don't remind me" Blair laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Is it safe to say I'm back in the bed now?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

"I think it is" Blair smiled before she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

><p>With a few amount of media covering the funeral, for the most part, Lilly was glad that the family was able to have their privacy. Thought Charlie was not her own, Lilly felt compelled to give the proper burial to Charlie just out of respect to what she once was to her, which was family. Though everyone else had their own reasons for attending, Dan was glad that Blair stood by him and allowed him to make peace with saying goodbye to someone he treated unfairly. Blair hated that Dan had ties to Charlie, but Blair knew that she couldn't be mad at him for dealing with the heartache and fear of never being loved back. Maybe she was sympathetic towards him because of her own experience in that area? Blair thought to herself, but she knew that standing by Dan's side was something she always wanted to do from this day forward. They had made the hardest decisions together, and Blair wasn't about to change that anytime soon. Gathering back at the Van der Woodsen penthouse, Dan found that getting through the funeral was the accomplishment of his day, but having to endure the small talk from groups of people outside of the family and friends that knew Charlie was becoming a bit tedious. Noticing that Nicholas was off in his usual corner of the penthouse, Dan excused himself from the conversation and he was in to go see the little boy.<p>

"What are you up to?" Dan asked as he sat across from the boy

"Reading" Nicholas muttered under his breath as he continued to read his book

"Sorry that you had to come to this. I know it's all a bit drab…but we'll be leaving soon enough" Dan told the little boy

"What exactly is death?" Nicholas asked

"Uh…it's life ending…okay, that was a bit cliché. Death is when a person's life comes to an end. It's like when you turn off a television and it goes black" Dan told him

"And that's what happened?" Nicholas asked "The television went out?" he added

"Yes, the television went out in this scenario" Dan replied as he felt a bit uneasy about talking death with the young boy "Why?" he asked

"I've read books that speak of death, but I've never known of it" Nicholas said

"I don't think death is something that I want you to know of" Dan replied

"But it's inevitable" Nicholas quickly replied "Or at least that's what I read" he told her as a moment of silence came between them while Dan just looked on at Nicholas in confusion

"What's going on? What am I missing here?" Dan asked as he wanted Nicholas to open up to him

"I've searched for him, and I guess death has become of him" Nicholas replied

"Him?" Dan asked a bit confused

"The King" Nicholas replied in an almost whisper "I tried with my tasks in the schoolhouse, but I looked for him, only to get nothing. So death must've taken him" he said

"Wait, the him in this scenario…are we talking about your father?" Dan asked "You think he's dead?" he asked

"He has to be. I had nothing to relay on him for my task….I had nothing to say on him, when death became him. He is dead, right? That's the reason he isn't present" Nicholas said

"Your homework. It was about your dad?" Dan asked a bit off guard as it was all starting to make sense to him now. "And that's the reason you kept not doing it" he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

* * *

><p>Opening the door the building, Charlie dipped her hat down lower so that she wouldn't be recognized as her persona of Lola or have someone recognize her in general as Charlie. Showing the printed invite to the memorial service that Lilly was throwing to the guard, Charlie hesitantly began to look on and observe her surroundings before she walked over towards the elevator. Standing by the elevator, Charlie tapped her foot nervously as every second away from Dan was slowly driving her insane. She had to get to him, she had to see the pain in his eyes so that she'd know for sure that their love meant more to him than she thought, that she wasn't making it up in his head. Observing him at the funeral, Charlie's heart jumped for joy as it was apparent how much sadness he had over her and the memorial would only serve as her confirmation to know that he was in fact in love with her. Caught up in her thoughts, Charlie soon heard the elevator doors open up and off came Blair on the phone. Typical slut, Charlie thought to herself as she found her hatred for Blair to even more intense since it was Blair that stood in her way of Dan. A part of her wanted to board the elevator to take this opportunity to be alone with Dan, but from the looks of Blair's body language, Charlie had a feeling inside of her that told her to stay behind.<p>

"Okay, now that you've disrupted me at a memorial service. What do you want?" Blair asked

"I thought you didn't even want to go to this service?" Justine asked

"I don't, but I'm trying to be supportive to Dan. He's upset, and he feels guilty for how things ended with Charlie" Blair sighed

"Guilty? It was just sex. There's nothing to feel guilty about" Justine replied

"Can we please call what they had as just…meetings or something. Using the word sex just irks me and disgusts me all at once" Blair replied as she took a seat in the lobby area of the building

"Got it on then" Justine suggested with a bit of laughter

"How about nothing at all. It's over with and in the past" Blair sighed as she ran her hand through her hair "Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked

"Well, I was talking to Sheila, who's friends with Tina, who's the girlfriend of Walter, who works for Gavin, who's secretly hooking up with…" Justine began to say

"Get to the person that gave you this bit of information you're calling about!" Blair told her

"I was trying to be thorough, I wanted to name sources to this madness that I'm about to tell you" Justine said

"Madness is what I'm feeling at this point" Blair replied

"Okay, the whole moody thing is a bit annoying. I'm starting to feel for Dan because all these emotions you're going through is like catching hell from all angles" Justine told her

"Then get to the point" Blair replied

"Dennis received a call yesterday, he knows that Dan and you aren't married" Justine told her as Blair froze for a second


	18. I DoThink You're Crazy

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy. Remember CHARLIE IS LOLA, LOLA IS CHARLIE .  I look forward to your feedback.**

**Chapter Seventeen- I Do….Think You're Crazy**

In the process of dating Dan Humphrey, Blair found that everything that she said she would never do, she found herself doing it and actually enjoying it. Growing up as pure bread Upper Eastside trust fund kid, Blair hadn't viewed learning the domesticated stuff as an necessity because she always had Dorota for those things, but with Dan it was completely different. Some tasks she hated and thought he made her do for pure personal pleasure, but Blair found a sense of empowerment to know that she was able to take care of herself if it truly came down to it. Being a mother at the end of the day, Blair knew that she had to grow up and get outside of the box she kept herself in for so long. Amongst the task was grocery shopping, one that they had seemed to make a highlight of the weekends so they could all take part in what they wanted in the house. With his oversized prince garment on as he pretend fought the knights coming his way, Nicholas walked ahead while Blair and Dan stayed back to make sure they grabbed the items off of the list.

"How exactly did he find out?" Dan asked as he leaned up against the cart as he pushed, while Blair grabbed the box of cereal to mark off the list.

"I have no idea, which is why I've avoided Dennis like the plague this week. I figure I should find the culprit then come up with my reasoning" Blair told him as she marked the list

"Why do you have to reason? I mean it was wrong to lie, but I like to think that Dennis likes us. We're buds, we golf with each other" Dan told her as she smiled at him

"It's cute that you think he does, but in the fashion industry, friendships aren't iron clad. Think Naomi Campbell and Tyra Banks" Blair said

"But Naomi never liked Tyra" Dan concluded

"Precisely…love that you're learning my speak" Blair smile before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek

"So what are you going to do?" Dan asked

"I told you, avoid Dennis until I come up with a plan" Blair replied before she looked over to see Nicholas attempting to reach the oatmeal from the top shelf "Nicki, I all ready got the oatmeal. You know you I only get the organic" she told him as he sighed in defeat of trying to be deceptive before she noticed that Dan's cell phone was vibrating. "Who is that?" she asked

"I'm avoiding the text" Dan groaned

"Why? Is it your secret crazy ass admirer?" Blair asked

"No, my dad" Dan replied

"Is this about the loft? Humphrey you've got to get on top of this. How long are you going to wait this out?" Blair asked

"I'm not exactly eager to get rid of the loft. I have memories there" Dan said before he quickly regretted

"Oh, you mean the memories of Charlie and you? Yeah, those memories are the key reason why I'm on team Rufus on giving up the loft" Blair replied

"I'd at least think he'd want to keep it though" Dan said

"Humphrey, I understand the sentimentalist you are, but you hardly go over there. You're always at the house, and I just think some eager couple waiting to get a starter loft would love the location" Blair said

"Wait, you hated the location" Dan said

"I never hated the location, never felt secure in the location at night, but I never hated it" Blair laughed "But then that's my spoiled princess bias appearing in the moment" she continued to laugh "I ultimately would love to keep the loft, but why keep something that serves no purpose to you. I get the memories, but we're creating our own memories in our house" she said

"So you semi support it, and semi don't support it. You're by far the most confusing person I've ever met" Dan told her

"Welcome to your forever with me" Blair teased

"Nicki, put the gummi bears down" Dan said as he quickly turned his attention towards his son before looking back at Blair. Dan couldn't help but stare a bit longer than usual as he looked at her, as in this moment he felt like his heart was racing a mile a minute.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Blair asked

"No" Dan replied as he just smiled while looking at her

"Then what?…is there something on my face Humphrey? You know I feel beyond domesticated in a grocery store" Blair said as she became more paranoid by the minute

"Marry me?" Dan asked as Blair looked at him with a bit of confusion for a few moment. Laughing to himself, Dan anxiously awaited her answer as he could tell she was processing it still. "I know I should have the ring and all, but I…I kind of felt the moment come, and I just had to ask" he began to babble

"Humphrey, you're a genius" Blair smiled before she lunged forward to pull him into a hug

"Is that a yes?" Dan asked a bit caught off guard

"Yes, I mean it has to be" Blair replied as she let go of her grip on him

"It doesn't have to…" Dan began to say

"By you proposing, we can say we're renewing our vows or something. Dennis will see the full blown marriage, and know that we couldn't just be throwing a wedding for the heck of it, and know we're for real" Blair smiled as she happily looked on at him "This is brilliant, and I know just how we can pull this off" she said before she quickly pulled out her phone and began to dial as she walked ahead

"And you totally missed the point" Dan sighed as he looked on at Blair walk away until she was out of view.

* * *

><p>Laying back on the sofa, Justine kicked her feet up on the sofa before she pulled out the stashed away candy she had in her jacket pocket. It wasn't long before Serena had decided to follow suit as Blair was in super hyper mode while going into detail about her new plan. Intrigued at first, Justine was eager to hear this plan, but once it turned into nothing but a gabfest by Blair then that's where it all got boring. Pacing the floor eagerly, Blair zipped through thoughts left and right as it all was starting to make perfect sense to her. The key wasn't to avoid Dennis completely, but to convince Dennis that what Dan and her have was real. Knowing that renewing wedding vows was a commitment on top of a commitment, Blair could help but runaway with the plan that Dan had given to her earlier that morning.<p>

"So do we have any questions?" Blair turned to ask the girls

"What exactly was the topic?" Serena asked in a bit of confusion before Blair sighed

"I think it was who could she make fall asleep first" Justine stated before Blair glared at her "And I have to admit, I think I lost" she said before Serena laughed to herself

"This is serious" Blair replied as she picked up Serena's feet so that she could sit down where they once were "If I lose Dennis Wyatt, than I will basically fail the company and the board will be on my ass" she said

"The board will not be on your ass" Serena replied

"The board will be on her ass" Justine agreed as she began to realize what Blair was talking about "Okay, out of the delusional and bored land. What exactly is the plan?" she asked

"Well…" Blair began to say

"I thought Dennis liked you and Dan?" Serena asked

"Like in the fashion industry isn't concrete when it comes to millions" Blair replied

"It's as about as iron clad as a Kim Kardashian marriage, bound to end at some point. She shouldn't even say I do anymore, it should be like I'll try" Justine said as Blair couldn't help but laugh

"Focus" Blair laughed "This is our hard work on the line" she told her assistant

"I don't understand why you won't just be upfront with Dennis. He's a very reasonable guy" Serena said

"Can't take that chance" Blair quickly replied "Now, back to my scheme of the day, which was Humphrey inspired" she smiled proudly "I know, it's taken time, but I've managed to seduce him to my scheming ways. Though the blue tic tac scheme was one that I still frown upon for work reasons" she then added

"I don't. That was the best photo shoot we've been a part of" Justine laughed

"Dan inspired this, I've got to hear this" Serena said as she sat up in her seat

"Yes, he came up with the brilliant idea to fake a proposal. I'll admit that I was caught off guard when he asked me to marry him, but then I realized that by us sharing such an intimate moment at the dinner, then Dennis will get all caught up in the family aspects, then boom! We're back on good turf" Blair explained as both Justine and Serena sat speechless "By the sound of silence, I can automatically tell that you guys can't top that idea, which is perfect" she beamed with happiness

"So you're happy…because of a scheme?" Serena asked her skeptically

"Ecstatic. I couldn't be more proud. I've managed to keep my biggest client, find another common ground with Humphrey, and get a kick ass piece of jewelry on top of it…I'll be picking the ring because I'm not sure Humphrey understands the magnitude of proposing" Blair said as she got up from her seat with a smile from ear to ear to show her friends

"I'm…I'm happy for you, and yet I feel so weird" Justine said still a bit confused

"Yeah well, we're not out of the woods yet. We have to make this proposal as real as possible. So start looking at Cartier for my ring" Blair said as she gathered her files off of her desk "I have a meeting, we'll join back to talk about progress" she said before she left the office

"This weird feeling, is it justified…I mean am I just hallucinating on this one?" Justine asked as she looked over at Serena

"You're not" Serena replied

"Good. That's very good because I have this feeling like she somehow missed another key aspect in her relationship" Justine said

"She did" Serena said as Justine nodded in agreement

"…okay, okay. I'm thinking or maybe this is where the weird comes in. Did she just mistake Dan's proposal in real life as a scheme?" Justine asked

"Basically" Serena replied "He's all ready gotten her a ring. He just hasn't had the perfect timing to propose" she said

"So in a grocery store?" Justine asked in a bit of confusion

"Yes" Serena laughed as a silence came between them "How long should we wait to tell her that it was a real proposal?" she then asked

"Let's see how far this goes, I mean we can only carry her so far" Justine reasoned

"You do know this could be entertaining? Fun at their expense for our behalf" Serena reasoned

"Do you want to tell her then?" Justine asked as Serena thought to herself for a moment

"I put one hundred on her finding out before the dinner with Dennis and his family" Serena said as she pulled a one hundred dollar bill out of her wallet

"Oh, I put two hundred on this one…the last possible moment is when she'll get the light bulb moment" Justine laughed

"To the light bulb moment" Serena declared

* * *

><p>Getting out of the car, Dan quickly made his way up the staircase as the mental clock in his head was going off in his head as he walked. Alessandra had been pressing him all week to follow through with beginning the press for his upcoming book, much to his dismay, Dan felt as if he could manage to get the majority of his work done up in the day then he'd be able to keep his same hours. Walking down the hallways of the school, Dan felt a sense of relief that Nicholas's suspension had finally come to it's end and by Monday he'd be going back to school. Along with the suspension, it had been recommended that Nicholas get reevaluated by his doctor to see if anything in medication needed to be adjusted. Forgetting his bag of medicines at the house, Dan didn't have enough to go all the way back home to get it, so he thought he'd just grab the medicine that he had at the school for him along with the logs of it. Just as he grabbed the required items to stow away in his bag, Dan was quickly met at the door by Lola, who seemed to be entering the office.<p>

"Hey Dan" Lola smiled happily "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I came by to pick some things up for Nicholas" Dan replied

"Oh, how is he?" Lola asked "I bet he's eager to see his friends" she smiled

"Yes, he's eager. I think he's beyond thrilled at this point so he can get away from his mom and I" Dan laughed "I'm actually glad I ran into you, I wanted to thank you for meeting me the other day. I've been trying to burn through some of my work to make it on time for deadline, and I really wanted to finish this animation" he told her

"No problem. I had a lot of fun working with you" Lola smiled "I'm almost pressed to start up a project so we can continue working together" she laughed awkwardly

"Yeah, well if you need me to write anything for you, I can" Dan told her

"I'll take you up on that" Lola said "We work really well together. It's shocking because most writers don't tend to be open to ideas, but not you…you're different from everyone" she said getting lost in thoughts of Dan

"I take pride in my work, besides Waldorf makes me very open minded. All the credit goes to her" Dan laughed

"Don't say that…she doesn't make you special" Lola quickly replied with a bit of disdain for Blair in her tone as she spoke about her "I mean, I think you shine clearly through your work" she told him

"Yeah, I just meant to say that I've learned a lot through my wife" Dan said a bit thrown by her earlier response to Blair but he just put it off as nothing

"….Oh well, that's common. How has Nicholas been dealing with things? I'm sure Blair is busy with the line now that things are picking up" Lola asked

"He's doing good. Blair's actually been making a conservative effort to scale back on the work. We've both got demanding careers, but I think we do a pretty good job on not letting it take over" Dan told her which only made Lola sick inside with how much he was gushing over Blair.

"When is your book coming out?" Lola quickly asked to devoid the topic of Blair

"Uh, by the looks of things…I would say by the middle of next month. We're actually setting up the book tour for it, and we've got lectures through out up until the tour begins" Dan told her

"That's so exciting. I wish I could go to every lecture you have…I could listen to you for days on end" Lola replied as Dan couldn't help but laugh awkwardly at the statement

"I'm not sure I would subject you to that, but I'll take the compliment" Dan replied before his cell phone began to vibrate to let him know that he had a text message. Pulling his phone out, Dan looked on to see that he had received a text message from Justine about his choice of proposal sites.

"Something back at home?" Lola asked as she tried to peek at the message

"No not necessarily, just an attempt gone bad. Apparently I needed a woman's touch in everything" Dan laughed

"A woman's touch? Regarding what?" Lola asked

"What exactly do you guys look for in proposals? I mean, what makes you smile?" Dan asked as he turned his attention towards Lola to where she felt like he was staring into her sould

"Oh…uh. I guess I would like…I would like to see thought into it. I mean I'd want him to show that he understands me" Lola replied as she began to blush

"But him knowing and loving you is the reason why he's proposing. I mean lets say this guy is head over heels for you, but you just don't notice that he's trying to do something that will potentially alter both of your lives" Dan said

"I'd notice" Lola smiled

"I guess my key issue is getting her to realize that I'm serious and real about this" Dan sighed "The struggle of the man in the scenario I guess" he laughed

"You should just be honest, and maybe keep inquiring about what she wants…then it'll only be obvious how you feel about each other" Lola said as she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Was Dan really that head over heels for her? Was he trying to break free from Blair to be with her? She asked herself as she stared back him with loving eyes.

"Well I don't want to take up much of your time, but once again, thank you so much for your help" Dan told her before he leaned in to give her a slight hug that sent her heart into overdrive

"You're welcome" Lola smiled as she took in his scent before he walked off.

* * *

><p>Opening the door once Blair had unlocked it with her key, Nicholas eagerly made his way upstairs so that he could check on his castle. Like clock work, Blair knew that asking him to meet him in the living room before tending to his mini kingdom would be absurd in his mind. Flipping through the mail, Blair truly began to feel what it was like to be an adult as the single task she saw her mother do, it had become her own routine as well. Tossing the bills onto the table, Blair had figured that she had given him enough time to secure everything so that it was in place. Making her way towards the living room, Blair took a seat on the sofa as she prepared herself for what she was going to say to Nicholas. Counting down in her head, Blair looked on at her clock for confirmation before she smiled to herself.<p>

"Nicki! Will you come down here? I need to talk to you" Blair called out as she got up from the sofa to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge before Nicholas came running down the staircase "Walk, don't run" she said as she followed behind him as they walked into the living room to take a seat.

"What have I done now?" Nicholas groaned

"You haven't done anything, I just want to talk to you" Blair replied

"So I have done something" Nicholas concluded

"Nicki, can we drop the sarcasm. I want to talk about your lack of fighting at school, and I put great emphasis on lack of fighting" Blair told him "But just to start off, and I know this will be the inappropriate comment made, but just how bad were you in the fight?" she asked

"I don't know how to answer that" Nicholas replied

"Easy, did you land a punch or did you just fall to the floor in tears?" Blair asked

"I can't recall, everything went black" Nicholas replied as Blair just nodded

"Okay, we'll look into karate lessons or jousting in your choice of words" Blair said "But that's all besides the point. The point that I want to talk about with you is that you should in way shape or form fight at school" she said

"But you want me to embark upon karate, a Japanese unarmed combat, as means to fight" Nicholas said

"Yes, but that's different" Blair replied

"How?" Nicholas asked

"Karate is a means to protect, should you have to fight" Blair said

"But you just said you don't want me to fight" Nicholas replied

"Yes, I know, but I don't want you to get your ass handed to you every time" Blair replied without thinking first

"How would my ass…" Nicholas began to say

"Don't say ass, say butt or rear, but no ass word. I refuse to have you turn into a potty mouth sailor on my watch, do that on Humphrey's" Blair told him "Now the next time you are in the process of fighting, you run. Just run, nothing is said about the runner" she told him

"The runner?" Nicholas asked

"As in the boy that runs away from the possibility of either winning or losing the fight. You'll leave it as an unknown to all the idiots that are cheering the fight on. Of course you'll be made fun of, but again, they'll never know who would have won" Blair told him

"This seems wrong" Nicholas replied in confusion

"Most likely the advice I have just given you, is wrong, but I'm attempting my way through this parenting thing" Blair smiled "So if anything, just take away the fact that you shouldn't fight at school" she told him

"And to run" Nicholas said

"Run as fast as you can" Blair laughed

"Just so you know, I didn't…I didn't want to fight the first time" Nicholas told her

"I know" Blair replied "I may not have learned everything that is Nicholas, but I know the basics" she smiled

"How?" Nicholas asked "I was expecting you to think that something was wrong with me, and sometimes I feel like I may not be myself at times. So how do you know?" he asked with pleading eyes

"Because if you say you didn't, then you didn't. I believed you before I even heard the information from the principal" Blair told him "If it ever comes down to choosing someone to believe, I will always believe you" she said before Dan made his way inside of the house. Tossing his keys onto the table, Dan loosened up his tie.

"Hey" Dan greeted as he messied up Nicholas's hair before he walked over to give Blair a quick kiss on the lips "I see I've walked in on a discussion, anything worth sharing?" he asked

"Just me parenting" Blair smiled as she looked over at Dan

"Should I be worried?" Dan teased as he looked from Blair to Nicholas before Blair playfully hit him on the arm "Aww, this is a good family moment" he said as he pulled both Blair and Nicholas into a bear hug

"I doth protest! I doth protest!" Nicholas and Blair both called out as they both tried to pull away from Dan's bear hug

* * *

><p>After a long days worth of work for the both of them, Dan was glad that they were able to enjoy a good dinner together to close out the day. Once dinner was over, Nicholas was more than eager to head upstairs to retire to bed for the evening. Having much fun in tucking him into bed along with reading the usual bedtime story, Dan and Blair took much pride in the fact that the moments where they were just parents were the best moments to them above everything else. Turning off all the lights in the house before making his way to the bedroom, Dan couldn't help but notice a car parked across the street that seemed a bit familiar to him. Looking a bit closer, Dan almost felt as if it was the car that Charlie drove whenever she'd jump up and take her spontaneous trips. He had only been in the car a hand full of times, but it was enough for him to feel like it was familiar to him. When the car had taken off, Dan came to the realization that he was probably letting his mind play tricks on him before he eventually headed back to the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Dan could hear the water running in the bathroom as he peeked around the corner to see that Blair was drawing herself some bathwater. It didn't take Dan long to undress and join her as any day where he ended it by being naked with her was a good day for him. Feeling serene as she rested her body up against his chest, Blair allowed the warmth of the water that surrounded them take her in.<p>

"I know that I should be upset for Nicholas fighting, but I just can't shake this feeling that he didn't start this fight…not start but that it's so out of character for him" Blair told him as she poured water over Dan's bare leg

"You have to go with your gut, I mean I agree that it's a bit out of character. I just hope we're not seeing what we want to see with him" Dan replied as he massaged her shoulders

"Because he's so cute" Blair smiled at the thought of her son "It's hard to be mad because he's got such a way with words. I mean he's got a mixture of my smartass comments and your intellect, which makes even more of pain to discipline because half the time he has such perfect logic" she laughed

"Yeah, he can make you double think your stance on things" Dan smiled

"He's my little man. I hate that he's growing up. It's like I want him to stay this way forever, so I can discover everything about him. You know, before the teenage angst comes and he's talking back while wondering about drugs and stuff" Blair said as she rested her head on his shoulder

"Drugs? That's a bit much of a prediction" Dan said with a bit of a laugh

"Access for kids now have become unlimited. I'm not saying he'll gravitate towards drugs, but I'm not going to be an oblivious parent that thinks drugs are tucked away in the corners of the world" Blair said "I want to be honest with him, I want to tell him the things I dealt with….I don't want to scare him from the all ready scary things in the world" she told him "Does that make sense? Or do I just sound like a horrible parent?" she asked

"Stop saying that, you act like you have no good judgment as a parent. You're a great mother and woman. You're both lucky to have the intellect to make such an interesting mother and son combo" Dan told her

"Somehow it'd only be fitting that I'd get a little mini me as a child. Sweet and innocent on the outside, but a walking know it all wrapped in one" Blair laughed

"As long as he doesn't have a headband fetish, then I'm fine with him being a know it all" Dan teased as Blair elbowed him in the gut

"So I think I've narrowed down my ring" Blair blurted out, tearing Dan away from his reverie of all that was her.

"Huh, what?" Dan asked a bit surprised by the statement before she turned back to look at him

"The ring for our proposal. If we're gonna do this, we have to make it believable" Blair told as he once again got the realization that she thought it was all a plot to keep Dennis as a client.

"Oh, that proposal" Dan sighed

"Yes, that proposal. You still want to do this, right?" Blair asked "I don't want to force you into anything that you're not ready for" she said

"…and me saying I don't want to do it, that would put me directly in the doghouse. There's no winning" Dan laughed

"There is. I mean you're sex life would diminish, but I'd still love you" Blair laughed

"Why is it that women always go for the bedroom activities first in punishing a guy?" Dan questioned

"Humphrey, do I really need to explain that. Surely your intellect can guide you the answer you seek" Blair replied as she went back to laying against his chest

"Have you entertained the thought that he might actually like us?" Dan asked "I know the fashion industry isn't keen on liking people for who they truly are, but I'd like to say that I've hung out with Dennis enough to know that we have a genuine good time with not talk of business" he said

"Because he suggested you go through with the animation?" Blair asked

"That's for starters" Dan pointed out "I just don't think we have to go to such extremes to prove something. Maybe we should give him some credit" he told her

"I wish I could, but I can't take that chance. Having Dennis as a client has been big in keeping the attention off of my mother's dementia. The focus isn't on her, and that allows her to recover without the media hounding her or creating drama where there isn't any" Blair sighed

"Okay, that's valid" Dan told her "I just don't want to get caught up creating allusions after allusions" he said

"It's not an allusion. We have talked about getting married, and we agreed it'd be to each other…so there's no allusion, it's a mere stretching of the truth" Blair smiled as she played with Dan's finger

"Of course" Dan laughed as they let a few moments of blissful silence come between them. "What type of wedding would you want?…you know, if you were to honestly be thinking of getting married in the near future" he asked her

"Uh, that's a bit random…I guess we should know this stuff in case Dennis or his wife asks" Blair said before she finally concluded that it'd be good to know for the sake of research "I guess the big wedding would be over kill. It's not as special as I thought it'd be" she began to say

"You mean like the one you had with Louis?" Dan asked

"Yeah. I thought having the royal wedding with the four hundred guests would be special, but it just felt like work" Blair told him

"Maybe because you weren't really in love with Louis. That tends to add work" Dan replied

"No, I'm talking the process of planning the wedding. It just felt like I was in this big, gorgeous wedding with no attachment to any of it. I want a wedding where it has meaning behind all of it, I want to know that we're surrounded with all the things that have lead us to wanting the forever with each other" Blair told him

"I'm really not even sure I know what could come of that, I mean how do you put meaning behind all of it?" Dan asked "Keep in mind, I've never gotten married or gone through the ritual of walking down the aisle with anyone" he quickly added

"I guess I mean that our so called next wedding would be along the lines of something small and personal. Something that doesn't focus on lavish, but on us and our love for each other" Blair said

"Wow, Blair Waldorf passing on creating a social event out of possible nuptials" Dan smiled

"When it comes to us, I don't want us to be a for show couple. I want our real nuptials to be about us, and only us. You're the part of my life I want to keep for only me…I guess I'm selfish in all things you, even with your crazed admirer" Blair smiled as Dan knew that he didn't have to see her smile to know that she was. It was the moments like this that made him fall for her over and over again as only she could bare her soul to show her beauty. If it were up to Dan, he would've proposed again in that very moment but the realization that it was all supposed to be for show prohibited him. Maybe she wants this down the line, but not right now? Maybe what she's telling me now is all as us just talking? Maybe she's not ready for it to be real and wants to keep the allusion alive to prevent thinking about the possibility of it being real? He continued to ask himself as he just stroked the outline of her arm. "Does that answer your question?" she asked

"Yeah, it answers it" Dan laughed nervously

"But I'm glad we're taking our time with marriage. The journey from what we once were to each other to now…it's been amazing, so what's a few years or so" Blair told him as she looked back at him once more "Besides, I think we pull off the fake marriage pretty well. I'd hate for a fake divorce to come too soon" she laughed to herself as she joked while Dan just forced a laugh to appease her as he sat in his own misery of holding in what he truly wanted for them both.

* * *

><p>Finishing up the last of his closing statement, Dan listened on as the crowd erupted in cheers for him as he playfully took a bow. Over time, Dan began to learn that being a writer had so many perks for him, perks that allowed him to truly reach out to people with not only his words but with his personality. From what he viewed as an awkwardness with a heavy dose of wit and sarcasm in his teenage years, Dan began to realize that like wine, he was getting better with age. Giving his final wave to the endless amount of college students that saw him as a celebrity, Dan made his way off the stage and followed behind the school security towards his designated room to gather his belongings while he sipped on his water. Thanking the men that had walked him to his room, Dan couldn't wait to hurry up and leave so that he could pick up the requested books that Nicholas had told him to have for when they went to visit Eleanor. Just as he entered, Dan couldn't help but hear the laughter come from within his room as it didn't take him long to figure out that it was Serena and Justine in his dressing room.<p>

"And there's the man of the hour" Justine smiled as she clapped for Dan from where she sat

"Thank you" Dan smiled as he greeted both of the girls with hugs "So what are you guys doing here?" he asked

"Can't we come for the stimulating discussion that your book has to offer?" Serena asked as Dan just gave her look

"Okay, I think that lie could've worked if I said it" Justine quickly replied

"And yet you didn't, that's shocking" Dan laughed "Has Blair enlisted you in the latest scheme?" he asked as he flopped down on the sofa

"Kind of" Justine replied "That was until Serena told me that the latest scheme was really in all case an actual reality" she said before she began to get excited "When were you planning on telling me that you were actually going to propose?" she then asked

"Well I wouldn't get too excited. I don't think proposing is the best thing at this point" Dan told her

"Why!" Serena asked as she hit him on the arm

"Okay, you can't give me this joy and then snatch it away. What? And why?" Justine asked

"Because we were talking last night, and she clearly stated that she's not ready to be married" Dan told them

"You guys are fake married though!" Justine reasoned

"She prefers the fake marriage" Dan replied

"How is that possible? I mean I know that her experience with Louis wasn't that great, but it's been four years. I thought you guys had all ready discussed marriage?" Serena asked

"We have and she wants to, but I guess she's content with where we are" Dan replied

"Because the possibility of marriage again will scare the living daylights out of her" Justine concluded "Why do I have to get the screwed up boss?" she said as she leaned back in her chair in agony "How many issues do you guys have to deal with? I mean next we'll have a psychotic bitch on our hands with the serious dislike she has of this Ms. Harris character" she questioned

"It's not a problem. It's what it is, I'm not going to propose to get rejected" Dan said

"You propose because you should. Dan you can't just chicken out, Blair fears the unknown, you know this" Justine whined "But future reference, proposing in a grocery store...not so much. She's bound to get confused in that scenario" she told him

"She's scared and it's natural, but you guys are great together" Serena replied "You can't give up hope now" she said

"Give up hope? Now you seem like an infomercial" Dan laughed

"Fine, laugh all you want to, but don't you think you should stop pushing aside what you feel because of her fears?" Serena asked

"Regardless of how you think you're shielding her from progressing, Blair sort of has to be pushed to move forward" Justine said

"Which I agree with, but I'm not even sure it's worth worrying over. I mean I know we're going to get married, I know that we're going to be together. It really doesn't matter about the when anymore because it's just a matter of timing" Dan said

"And she's managed to brainwash you with the same logic. See what we're up against?" Justine said before she looked over at Serena

"Dan, why do you want to marry her?" Serena asked

"Do you really want to go in depth about this?" Dan asked feeling a bit of awkwardness of discussing his love life with the girl he once thought he'd be with forever

"Please, I'm over you" Serena laughed

"Okay, that was a major hit to my male ego" Dan laughed as he ran his hand through his hair "I love her" he then stated

"Why? Girls like to hear the why and how we transcend you to this greater being…you know all that crap you say to get in our pants on the first date" Justine told him

"I want to marry her because I love her. I know that it sounds horrible and cheesy, but it's the truth. I love that I've become the best possible version of myself with her. I've become the man that I can be proud of, and a man that I would hope Nicholas would emulate. My best days are just hanging out with her, and debating over our common interests. I guess it's not the romantic declaration that most girls want, but I just can't picture any life without her in it, whether dream or reality…she's always the one" Dan said as he got lost in his thoughts before coming back to the reality that was Serena and Justine tearing up

"Yeah, I think you've got the jest of it down" Serena laughed as she tried to hide her face

"Are you guys crying?" Dan asked as he looked at both of the girls tending to their faces, but specifically their eyes.

"No, I'm just reapplying my eye liner" Justine said as she shielded her face with her hand while wiping away the tears "That…that was really beautiful" she said trying to choke back the tears

"Is the air on? I think my allergies are acting up. I hate pollen, it makes me all blotchy and makes my eyes watery" Serena said as she fanned herself

"The air conditioner isn't on" Dan replied as he studied Serena and Justine for a few moments before he finally rose from his seat

"You have to propose. You can't just assume that it'll be a rejection" Justine quickly replied "But you'll never know until you try" she told him

"There's no way you're not going to propose. I won't let you get away with not proposing tonight" Serena then added "You've got the ring, and clearly the heartfelt words….just propose" she said as a smile slowly came to her face.

"If I were to do it, then I'd want to do it at the house before the whole charade with Dennis goes on" Dan sighed

"So just make Blair sweat it out, kill the allusion that your faking it in front of Dennis?" Justine concluded

"I could watch Nicki for you at the loft" Serena suggested to him

"At the loft? Why the loft?" Dan asked

"Because I sort of need a place to stay….I can't crash with Rufus and Lilly any longer because I just need to have the space. The loft was always a comfy place, and very chic…." Serena began to say

"All the stuff that made the Humphrey household a hot spot" Dan teased

"I'm being for real. I just need to stay elsewhere for a few days before I go back" Serena told him "I can have the driver pick up Nicholas and I'd meet him over at the loft" she said

"I'll have catering sent over to the house, with a special case of champagne to set the mood" Justine smiled as she immediately pulled out her blackberry and began to get to work

"And you guys are so sure about this?….you know how Blair is, once she gets a scheme in motion there isn't a stop button" Dan told them

"Which is why we have to detonate her plan as soon as possible" Justine replied as she held up her phone to show the message she was preparing to send to Blair "She'll be expecting a proposal, so she'll be patient only to realize that it'll never come, and her show proposal will have no time to happen because Dennis has only two hours until he flies out to Nantucket. It'll be hard for her to pull off a ruse in that short of time" she said

"If anything, you should throw her off. Make her think you're going to propose" Serena said

"Two hours to make her sweat….let's see how that pans out" Dan laughs in disbelief that he was actually going to go ahead with his plan "Let's hope for the best" he smiled

"Aw, you're going to get engaged. Blair is going to get engaged!" Serena jumped up excitedly as Justine and her celebrated for the couple. Shaking his head, Dan couldn't believe it himself that the girl he'd propose to would be Blair Waldorf of all people. As the girls happily cheered him on while they had little idea of who was listening on the other side of the door.

Leaning up against the wall, Lola slammed the palm of her hand up against the wall in frustration. Tears burned against her skin as she couldn't believe that the love of her life was slipping away from her into the clutches of Blair Waldorf. No, she had to make this her fight, a fight that she could win without the weight of rules on. Storming off down the hallway, Lola couldn't take listening to the celebration of his future wedded bliss while she was dying inside.

* * *

><p>For the first couple of moments, Dennis hadn't mentioned a word about the allegations brought to his attention by an unknown caller. Blair had taken all her spare time to try and find said unknown caller, but found no luck in doing so. Exchanging golf stories and progress reports on the animation, Blair couldn't help have her mind run rampant on what she could say to justify the lie that she had to maintain. She'd assume that Dan was trying to distract Dennis away from asking the possible question, but by the looks Dennis was giving at their wedding bands, Blair was sure that the question was looming. Tapping her foot nervously, Blair occasionally nudged Dan on his arm to speed up the process of proposing so Dennis would get the confirmation he needed to know that they were for real.<p>

"We're looking at next month for the release of the animation into a few of the public schools with behavioral disorder programs opening up. I'm uber excited for it because this could possibly be the launching pad for other schools to follow suit" Dan smiled

"That sounds amazing Daniel. I mean Dennis practically raved about the animation, and ever since I watched it, it's been all I can talk about" Dennis's wife said

"He was the brains behind making me release it. I'm just glad I listened, it's gotten me some heartfelt meetings with children that are Nicholas's age that found relief in knowing that there was something out there to encourage them" Dan replied

"Then with the book coming out soon, this could all be amazing for you. I'm so excited" Dennis's wife said "You must be ecstatic for your husband?" she then asked

"Very" Blair replied as she took a sip from her water "So much so that it's times like this that I realize how amazing he truly is" she said as she turned to stroke his hair as all Dan could do was laugh to himself

"Now that I'm back to work again, now I'm amazing to her" Dan joked before Blair playfully hit him on the arm

"See, he can't take a compliment. That's just like my husband, he's always thinking double meanings with my words" Blair laughed

"I had an interesting phone call the other week" Dennis said after he cleared his throat "I have to say I was a bit disturbed by it" he said before he began to sip on his water

"And here comes the business talk" Dennis's wife sighed

"It's not business talk, I assure you" Blair told her "I believe what Dennis is trying to get at is my long working hours is clouding his motto at the office. My husband and I have lost sight of the goal, and I'm afraid that Dennis has come to scold me about it" she teased

"It's true, I believe my wife has showed more consideration to her new men's line than me" Dan laughed "But I assure you both that it's all about to change" he said as Blair couldn't help but smile at Dan's delivery. In just a matter of time, Blair was working on her shocked face as she was prepared to give the most stunning shocked look for her proposal. Turning his chair, Dan looked towards Blair as tucked away a strand of hair from her face

"Dan, honey. What's going on with you?" Blair smiled as she looked on awkwardly at Dan, but little did Dennis and his wife know, was that it was all rehearsed between both Dan and Blair

"I was planning on waiting, but I feel like this is the best time of any to do so" Dan said as he finished chewing his food

"This is interesting" Dennis's wife said as she nudged her husband while Dan pulled out a black box from his jacket "And it just did" she said excitedly

"Do you guys need a moment or something?" Dennis asked as he was caught off guard with what was going on

"Dan, oh my. What's going on?" Blair asked as she brought her hands to her face like she had rehearsed once before "This is all so….exciting and genuine" she said making a point to emphasize the words exciting and genuine

"Years worth of marriage, and I still til this day find my love grow for you" Dan said as he took her hand in his

"The happiest years that began in countryside wedding in Monaco, that began at noon and ended at one because we were so eager to start our wedded bliss. We danced to "To Be Only Yours" as our first dance, you mean those years worth of marriage" Blair pointed out

"Yes, those years" Dan laughed as he couldn't believe how dramatic she was making this "Which is why I feel the need to show my renewed commitment to you, in us" he said

"Aww, this is so romantic" Dennis's wife said as cooed on at the excitement of the couple

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?…the thing you did four years ago that has lead us to such a wedded bliss, with a few bumps in the road, that has lead to our united household" Blair said as she continued on with our stunning performance

"It's now that I realize that this commitment to my family is what's important to me and this marriage…so…" Dan began to say before he opened up the box

"Oh, my God" Blair said excitedly before he face fell flat once she saw what was in the box. "Batteries?" she said in complete and utter shock before Dennis busted into laughter

"Batteries?" Dennis's wife asked

"Humphrey, what the hell is this?" Blair asked as she completely broke character for the moment

"It's the very thing that keeps me away from you, from my commitment to our family" Dan told her as she looked at him with utter confusion before he turned to look at Dennis and his wife "You see, I hate to admit that I haven't been at my best with my wife and that's what has lead to doubt within the marriage to those outside. I love my wife, and by me taking these batteries out of the remote control that give me utter access to my guilty pleasure….Desperate Housewives…" he went on to say before Blair quickly got up from her seat

"I need to talk to you for one moment, will you excuse us" Blair said before she quickly pulled Dan along with her as she continued to hear Dennis laughing in the back round over Dan's stunt. Looking back to see that they were far enough away, Blair lead Dan into the hallway of the restaurant so that they were alone.

"And your mad" Dan concluded once he saw the stern look on Blair's face

"Damn right, I'm mad. What the hell is with the batteries? I didn't tell you to pull out batteries in a box, I was expecting the fourteen carrot wedding ring that I took numerous pictures of to show you through text. The very ring that you said looked 'Cool' in text language written by you. So how do I down grade from sterling silver to alkaline?" she asked

"It was a joke, I was joking. I don't even think he's bothered by it, the fact that we're not really married" Dan said

"Uh, because he thinks we still are! How do you mess up the simple task?" Blair questioned

"Because I just don't see the point in putting on a show. Dennis is a good guy, he's a guy that cares about family in real life. We're a family, that's what's real and he will love you all the same" Dan told her

"Were you preparing this speech? I mean this seems like you've been preparing to gain a conscience on me, and pull the battery trick. You went all morality on me, didn't you?" Blair asked as he laughed

"I just think we need to…." Dan began to say before Blair opened up her clutch and began to dig around to pull out her own black box "What the hell is that?" he asked

"My own wedding ring, I figured you'd get a so called conscience on me" Blair said

"Who gets their own wedding ring in case they don't get proposed to?…..wait, wait. I know this, but I forget some times that you're not as crazy as you are" Dan said

"Listen, I wish that I didn't have to be the psychotic one, but I really need to keep Dennis as a client. I don't have the liberty in just hoping that he likes us. I'm grabbing the bull by the horns, which makes me the guy in this situation, so we're switching roles….you be surprised" Blair began to tell him

"Oh, I'll have no problem with that" Dan said as he looked on at Blair

"I love you, and you're need to do right. I promise I will scold myself for this behavior tomorrow, but tonight I have to be bad" Blair said before she quickly leaned over to give him a quick kiss then dragged him back towards the table.

"There's the battery loving couple" Dennis teased before his wife slapped him on the arm "I'm joking" he said

"As was Dan because he always likes to keep me on my toes" Blair smiled "But it's his sense of humor that I've grown to love, and the very thing that has kept our marriage so strong" she told them as Dan grew tired of the lies she was shoveling. It couldn't be that bad to tell the truth? He thought to himself

"Dennis, I have to tell you…." Dan began to say just before Blair stomped on his foot. Hunched over in pain, Dan did his best to play off the surging pain that went through his foot as Blair just patted his back like the good wife.

"I thought I saw a bug, I'm terribly sorry sweetheart" Blair said as she rubbed his back for comfort before hunching over to look at him

"You're crazy" Dan muttered to her as Dennis and his wife looked at them awkwardly hunched over

"I said I was sorry ahead of time" Blair muttered back under her breath

"Are you two okay?" Dennis asked as he leaned over towards them

"We're fine" Dan declared "I think you broke my foot" he muttered to Blair

"Stop being dramatic Humphrey" Blair muttered back before she quickly straightened up so Dennis wouldn't catch on

"Is everything okay?" Dennis asked once more before Dan sucked up the pain and straightened up to ease Dennis's worrying mind

"I'm good. My wife apparently has a hammer foot" Dan said as he forced a loving smile towards Blair

"Now as I was saying, our marriage has become the focal point of life, which has lead me to show my own source of commitment" Blair said as she began to get down on one knee. In her mind the gesture of getting down on one knee seemed so simple, but with her dress it was anything but that. Watching Blair struggle to get her dress as well as her Louboutin's to cooperate with her.

"Blair" Dan sighed

"I love…you…more than life…how can shoes cost so much? And be little use in simple movement" Blair said as she continued to struggle while Dan shook his head at her attempts

"Blair, you can stop" Dan said as he attempted to get down on one knee himself but Blair had prevented him in doing so.

"Okay, I'm very confused at this point" Dennis's wife said as she looked on at them

"Humphrey stop" Blair said as she tried to push Dan away from kneeling on his knee "I have something to share" she groaned as she finally got her dress to cooperate

"No" Dan told her

"No to what?" Blair asked

"To what your about to ask" Dan replied

"You're rejecting your wife's apparent proposal to you?" Dennis questioned "This night keeps getting weirder" he laughed to himself

"How are you rejecting me Humphrey?" Blair questioned him as glared up at him "I'm down on the floor in Marc Jacobs one of a kind, my Louboutin's have rendered me useless in the simple task of going down….which you will not use as a sexual innuendo because you, Humphrey are going to hear and accept this damn proposal" she told him

"You can't threaten me into taking this proposal" Dan told her

"We discussed this" Blair said through gritted teeth

"Yes, and I know but I can't accept your proposal because I have to propose. I want to propose" Dan said

"Which you did, with the stupid batteries" Blair replied "So I'm proposing because I want to renew the pledge of our marriage to each other" she said once again getting back on track of what they had to say in order for Dennis to believe that they were at least married now.

"Why are they fighting over who's proposing?" Dennis's wife whispered to her husband

"Will you please get up?" Dan asked with sincerity in his voice as he hoped Blair would oblige

"No, Dan Humphrey, will you marry me?" Blair asked

"No" Dan replied

"Dan Humphrey, you will marry me" Blair then replied

"I don't think that's how it goes" Dennis's wife uttered under her breath

"Why won't you marry me? Why won't you accept my proposal?" Blair asked

"Because like I said, I want to propose" Dan told her before he let out a sigh "I've been wanting to propose for the past month or so, but there hasn't been a perfect timing, and let's face it…our timing has always sucked. But not now, the timing still sucks because we're basically bickering about who should propose, and you stumbling to kneel down in a Marc Jacobs….that wasn't exactly what I expected when I thought of this" he told her

"Humphrey, now is not the time to fumble for words" Blair said under her breath

"I'm not, well I am, but not because of the reasons you think" Dan said as he stared deeply into Blair's eyes. The emotions began to kick in causing a wave of emotions to shoot through Dan's body like never before. Was he finally going to do this? He asked himself as his breathing became more rapid with each moment he stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "It's been a lie. All of it. We're not married, we've never been married…well she was, but it ended in a annulment" he turned to tell Dennis in a moment of truth before Blair quickly rose to her feet to gage what Dennis and his wife were thinking at the moment with the recent revelation.

"And there goes my career" Blair muttered to herself as she could see a blank look on Dennis's face while his wife seemed a bit confused

"I don't get it. How? We saw pictures of your wedding ceremony, you're wearing wedding bands!" Dennis's wife said in disbelief

"Because we faked the pictures, and we bought the rings at a jeweler. It was all a part of the ruse" Blair reluctantly admitted

"But why would you lie?" Dennis asked

"Because…because I wanted to land you as a client. I needed to get you to partner with Waldorf, so I did what I do best, schemed and plotted to get you to think we were married because I knew the only way you'd work with me would be if I was married so that you could keep up the family motto your carry" Blair told him "I'm so sorry, I just…" she began to say

"I think regardless of what you're hearing right now….we'd do it again" Dan said as Dennis looked at him in disbelief

"Excuse me?" Dennis said as he let out a laugh while he sat baffled

"And you're just continuing to kill my career" Blair replied as she turned to look at Dan

"I say that because that even though we lied, she did this for good reason" Dan told her

"What reason is there to lie?" Dennis's wife asked

"Because she did this for her mother. Eleanor has been diagnosed with Dementia, and she was in no shape to take care of herself, let alone run a company. So in order to save her mother's reputation and job, Blair stepped up to take on the task of landing you that way it would buy breathing room for Eleanor. Though we have lies on top of lies, all of this was done to protect a woman that has spent her whole career devoted to the very thing that she lived for. At the end of the day, you wanted your employees to stand for family, well Blair does, more than anyone I know. She may not have a sane and logical way of handling things, but her loyalty is all the same" Dan told them

"Somehow I feel insulted and complimented at the same time" Blair said to herself as she looked on at Dan to see where he was going with this speech that he was giving

"I don't like being lied to" Dennis replied

"I know and I respect that, but she did this for her mother. The very woman she's idolized since she was a little girl. To further show how big of example she's become to your motto, Blair's had to learn how to be a mother…" Dan began to say

"And there's the insult" Blair stated as Dan couldn't hear her statement as he was too keyed in on explaining the situation to Dennis

"As you know, our son has Aspergers. Through circumstances, we've all had to learn the lesson of patience and hope. Hope that he won't fall into the perception that he's weird by idiots that choose to see a person's difference as their identity in this world. With grace and elegance, she's managed to admit to her faults as a mother and has become all the better because of it. Maybe it's the fact that we created this lie that we had to live up to, but it's forced us all to look at our relationships and evaluate what we want most from them, and above being a successful CEO, her biggest accomplishment is that she has a bond with her son that was once doubtful in her mind. We may not be a family by legal standards, but we're a family. We love each other, we accept each other, we make each other better, and we support each other…isn't that what family is all about? Knowing that no matter what the world thinks of you, that you have people that love you regardless" Dan said as Dennis and his wife found that other eyes around them had turned to look on at four of them. "I love her like a man is supposed to love a woman. I'd die for her and Nicholas with no questions asked, like a husband and father is supposed to. The one thing I've done right in my entire existence is this family…this family is my life, and I don't need a marriage certificate to prove that." he continued to say as his heart sped up a mile a minute as he just skimmed through words he should say in his head before spitting them out for further explanation "Blair is great at what she does, she has a passion for her job because she knows that at the end of the day, it's not about designing the most expensive garment, it's about designing something that's going to make someone feel good, it's about designing something that someone will be proud to wear whether to a movie theater or to a yacht party…there is no prejudice in her mind when it comes to fashion. It's just about the artist and the design of a persons emotions. You'd be a fool to not to work with her, because if anything, you needed her" he said

"Okay, let's not insult him" Blair began to warn Dan but once again he was so far into his zone that he couldn't hear her

"I respect you as a business man, and this…" Dan said as he pointed to Blair "This is the best, and you once said you want to work with the best. I may not say that as a husband, but I say that as a guy that it utterly, and without a doubt in love with her. She's the best woman, mother, lover, and partner that I have ever met" he told them as a few women in the crowd including Dennis's wife cooed in happiness over the compliment he gave Blair

"And you're sure about this? Your sure that I couldn't have gotten any better" Dennis asked as he leaned back in his chair

"Positive" Dan quickly replied "You want to bet on someone, you bet on Blair Waldorf and I guarantee you will end up a winner every time" he stated so proudly as a moment of paralyzing silence came within the restaurant, which left Dan more nervous that anything "Which is why I'm going to take my own advice, and bet on the fact that with her as my partner, I will always be a winner" he said as he took a deep breath before he slowly got down on one knee

"Oh, now you choose to propose. It's a little late now, you've told the truth" Blair told him as she looked on at Dan kneeling down on one knee

"I don't think he's pretending" Dennis's wife said as Blair stared at Dan for a moment before the realization came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks

"Oh, my God. Humphrey, what are you doing?" Blair asked as she brought her hands up to her face

"I'm betting on you" Dan said as he took a deep breath as he focused in on Blair to calm his nerves. Reaching the point to where it was just him and her, Dan couldn't help but smile at the beauty that stood before him in that moment. "I love you, you know this. We were never planned, but somehow we found each other in our broken road of romance. I have had ideologies on what love is and was, some that I grew to believe as actual fact and was once the driving force in my teenage angst driven life. Through many letdowns in that ideology, you were the one person that had the guts to tell me I was one knitted tie away from Mr. Donovan territory as you came to call it, and though I protested at first, I found that you were right. I loved the idea of love, but never truly put in the effort of what it meant to love someone for the real purpose of love. You may know this, but I wrote a book called 'The Insider' which was supposed to have me as the quote, unquote protagonist; but I found that with brutal honesty in every word that I wrote, you were the constant truth in my teenage life leading into my adult life. I've ran from the truth, and I've even tried to put someone in place of what you were in my life, but for the life of me, I just couldn't shake you. I mean it was like you invaded my thoughts, my dreams, my every second of existence was filled of you….you without rhyme or reason became my muse. Through written word, I had fallen for you. Through numerous debates and coffee meetings, I had found that you're the one person I look forward to when I wake and before I go to sleep at night, and that hasn't changed. You're the one, and it's taken me a regrettable amount of time to see that, because if this were the fairytale that you once lived for then I'd be the pessimist that finds his reason to be optimistic that maybe love can be all it's cracked up to be. So for every scheme, every irrational thought, every criticism, every parenting struggle, every thing that made us what we've become; I love you for it. Will you, Blair Waldorf, marry me?" he asked as every female in the restaurant seemed to be sitting on the edge of their seat in anticipation for her answer.

"And this isn't a part of the plan?" Blair asked so that only Dan could hear

"No, this is real, without the ring of course because I was actually planning to propose at home" Dan told her

"Oh, so this is real…as in you really proposing?" Blair asked as her eyes began to water "Oh, wow" she said as she began to fan herself.

"Look, I know that you wanted to wait, but why wait when we know, we know that we love each other, we know that we want to get married. I'm not trying to rush you, I just…" Dan began to babble as he felt as if the reality was finally setting in for him

"Yes" Blair replied

"Yes, as in it's too soon or…" Dan asked before Blair just laughed happily

"Yes, as in yes, I will marry you" Blair smiled before Dan quickly rose to his feet to pull her close towards him so that he could kiss her. A mere centimeter away with the crowds of people clapping for the couple, Dan and Blair were quickly interrupted by the restaurant hostess.

"Excuse me, I need to speak with Daniel and Blair" The hostess said as the crowd groaned in the timing of her interruption

"Is this important? Because I was about to kiss my newly pronounced fiance" Dan smiled as he looked on at the woman

"Yes. A Serena called and said you need to get to the loft" The hostess said as Dan and Blair looked at each other skeptically

"Okay, well I'm sure this has to do with the proposal, but I've handled the situation" Dan smiled

"So Serena knew, nice to know people can keep secrets" Blair laughed before she looked over to see Justine rushing inside of the restaurant with a panic look written on her face. The smile that Blair wore quickly faded from her face as some part of her seemed to break.

"It's Nicholas" Justine said nearly out of breath

* * *

><p>Every second that passed, Blair and Dan nervously tapped their feet as they grew anxious by the minute. Silence filled the car as Justine did everything she could to get them to Brooklyn as fast as possible. Exchange a few snipes at each other for failed driving directions, Dan and Blair never would've come across as a couple that had just gotten engaged not too long ago. Seeing the inferno of fire come from the very loft that Dan grew up in, Dan couldn't wait any longer to arrive at the loft before he finally just got out of the car. Glad that the fall didn't hurt as much, no pain could've stopped Dan from the adrenaline he felt at the moment. Running up towards building, Dan was quickly greeted by Nate as seeing his friend only added to his worry. Hearing Blair's screams for her son, Blair cried uncontrollably as the mere thought of her son in the firey inferno.<p>

"Where is he?" Dan asked as he walked around trying to figure out a path to head up towards the loft "Where is he! Where is my son!" he screamed before the firemen came out of the building

"What happened?" Blair asked as she cried "Where is Serena?" she asked as Nate did his best to calm the couple down "Where is he?" she cried before the sea of firemen parted to where Dan and Blair could see Nicholas sitting with the oxygen mask to his face. Rushing over towards the little boy, Dan and Blair quickly tended to him as they didn't even recognize Serena coming up next to them. "Are you okay? Are you okay?" she asked as she kissed Nicholas uncontrollably as if she wanted to know that this was real

"When I showed up the fire was minimal, but Nicki was so scared. It just got worse, but we were able to get out" Serena told them before Dan turned to give Serena a hug

"How did this happen?" Nate asked as Dan turned his attention back to the inferno that was burning away every memory he had as a child. Zoning out the talking that was going on between the three, Dan got his confirmation once he knew that Nicholas was okay, but it was the looming question of how this happened that stuck with him. Walking towards the building, Dan found that his sight was solely on the fire that he couldn't even recognize that his feet were engulfed in mud in the bits of lawn the building had. Looking down at his feet, Dan couldn't help but notice a small card sticking out amidst the mud before he leaned over to pick it up. Cleaning away the mud that stuck to what appeared to be the identification card, Dan grew stunned as the disheveled mud showed the picture of a girl that he once thought was dead. Charlie Rhodes, was the name and person the card belonged to.

* * *

><p>Tossing her coat on to the bed, Charlie couldn't help but notice the mud that appeared on the coat from when she had fallen earlier. Pacing the floor nervously, Charlie ran her hands through her hair as she just mumbled to herself, trying to convince herself that this was a necessary action. She was betrayed, she was the one that had been the victim in all of this she thought to herself as it became easier to justify setting the loft on fire. Coming across her reflection in the mirror, Charlie looked at herself for a moment as if she was trying to analyze herself before a smile slowly came to her face. The smile on her face made her feel a sense of empowerment, a power that she hadn't felt before today, the feeling like she finally got power in all of this. Hearing the front door slam, Charlie quickly turned to look over at her bedroom door to see that it wasn't too long before Damien came storming through.<p>

"What the fuck is your problem? Are you seriously that demented!" Damien yelled

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked calmly

"I'm asking about the fact you decided to set ablaze to the Humphrey loft" Damien replied

"What? How is Dan? Does he know?…I should go to him" Charlie said in a frantic tone before Damien quickly stepped in front of her "Let me go" she told him

"You did this, didn't you? You set fire to the loft?" Damien asked in a mere whisper as he leaned in towards her ear

"I didn't" Charlie replied

"Yes, you did. I have a fucking tracker on your phone!" Damien yelled angrily "Gossip Girl picked up on it, and reported it. I knew it wasn't coincidence so I checked where the last call you placed was and you were in the building" he told her

"You wouldn't understand" Charlie reasoned

"I wouldn't because I'm not fucking diluted" Damien replied

"He's trapped. He's trapped in this life she's forced on him. He thinks he's happy but he isn't and I'm trying to save him. I'm trying to give him the life he should have, Nicholas is his only real link to her" Charlie told him

"Or maybe he actually loves her. You hear me Charlie, Dan loves Blair, not you. Going after a kid is just sick!" Damien yelled

"Like you're any better than me" Charlie snapped at him

"I may not be, but I'm not fucking trying to kill a kid as means to get a guy that doesn't want me" Damien replied "I'm done…you're fucking crazy. You've seriously lost your damn mind, I thought I could handle this…but you've lost it over fucking Dan Humphrey of all people" he told her before he pushed past her. Laughing to himself in disbelief, Damien thought of the numerous ways he could absolve himself from this disaster that was now Lola Harris and was once previously Charlie Rhodes. Just as he thought of his exit plan, Damien heard whimpers come from the girl. Turning to look for his own eyes, to see if this was all real, Damien looked on in confusion as he couldn't believe that she was actually crying. Feeling a bit of guilt for the words he said, Damien still knew that the best thing was to detach himself from her, but a part of him couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Walking towards her, Damien slowly put his arms around her to hug her.

"I'm sorry. I made a mess of things" Charlie cried

"It's okay. We'll try to fix this, but we have to move on past this Dan Humphrey thing" Damien told her as he rubbed her back

"I'm not talking about that….I meant this" Charlie said before she quickly stabbed Damien in the chest "Sorry for the mess" she told as she looked on at the blood.


	19. The Blame Game

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the chapter. I think I'll have about two more to make it an even Twenty chapters, which means for those of you keeping up with my writing, that Trinity is coming soon. Uber excited to get started on that, but I'm sad to see the Little Prince come to an end. So I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I look forward to hearing from you.**

**Author's Note 2: Oh, before I forget. There's nothing wrong with a guy that would rather spend the night talking with you as opposed to a guy that just wants to have sex with you. I loved my Dair moment, and I thought it was ridiculous how people were like they lack passion. I like Dair because they're realistic, I can see that relationship, hell I'd like that relationship where it's not about sex all the time. The person you love should be like your best friend, someone that you can tell anything to, and so it's nice to see love not equating to sex on GG all the time. Don't get me wrong, I love my sex scenes, but I'm not obsessed to have them. I prefer a genuine falling in love story any day than a roll in the hay. Plus it's great to see Blair smile and laugh, I almost thought that her character would never get that seeing as she was so hardwired to love and breath all things Chuck. So if lacking passion means staying up and talking with a guy, then I want lack of passion as my future romance because at least I'll know he's passionate about my mind and my opinions rather than screwing me. Had to get that off my chest, so sorry.**

**Chapter Eighteen- The Blame Game**

The ambulance pulled up in front of the hospital, immediately into the loading docks of the emergency area. Doors swung open as the man and woman, tugged on the gurney to release the legs of the gurney as they rolled it onto the platform. Met by an on staff doctor, the gurney raced down the hallways as if every second mattered when it came to this patient. His eyes slowly fluttered opened to see the light, but found that every ounce of him was starting to slip away amongst it all. Medical lingo went back and forth like a game of tennis as everything began to fade to him while all he could do was lay there. Lifting the sheet up from under him, the male nurses quickly transported him off the gurney and on to the bed. Seeing that emergency surgery needed to be prepared, the doctor wasted no time in preparing the sounds of the flat line filled the room.

"We're losing him" The doctor yelled out as he held the paddles in his hand before placing them on to his bloodied chest….

* * *

><p>Stroking his head as they sat waiting for the doctor to get the final release to leave for the evening, Blair could see that Nicholas was finally starting to feel a bit better since arriving. The whole night had been a whirlwind of events as it had the joys of engagement to the horror of death hanging over their heads for the Waldorf and Humphrey clan. Apologizing continuously, Serena couldn't manage to shake the fact that she could have single handedly been responsible for causing harm to Nicholas. Blair had done her best to assure Serena that it wasn't her fault, but she knew that Serena still took it hard. Realizing that Nicholas was beginning to drift off to sleep as he sat on the hospital bed, Blair thought it'd be best to let him rest for a while since he had been so worked up over the fire. Leaving out of the room, Blair made her way out of the hallway to find Dan, who was sitting outside, just staring out into the open spaces of the sky. Taking a seat beside him, Blair grabbed on to his hand as they both felt a sense of relief knowing that they had dodged a bullet.<p>

"How is he?" Dan asked with a bit of weak voice

"He's doing better. He was a bit wound up, which is to be expected when you feel like you're caged in. The doctors gave him something to relax" Blair sighed "But he's sleeping now" she told him

"How long will it be until we can take him home?" Dan asked

"Their doing his release forms, and the doctor wanted to speak with us" Blair said "So it shouldn't be long" she replied as she massaged his back

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything" Dan said as he shook his head in disbelief

"About what? You didn't do anything?" Blair asked

"I should've had Serena take him to the house or take him over to the penthouse. I shouldn't have changed the routine because something like this could've happened" Dan replied with a bit of anger in his voice but it appeared to be towards himself

"I really don't think Nicholas being in burning lofts is of the norm for us. No one could've expected this" Blair replied "Which makes it all the more strange as to why it happened?…the fire marshal said that it looked like it was caused" she said

"Caused? What does that mean?" Dan asked a bit confused

"As in intentionally" Blair sighed "I don't want to entertain the thought, but who would intentionally burn down the loft?" she asked as Dan couldn't help but let his thoughts run wild on the possibilities

"I don't even stay at the loft. I mean I've practically made our house my home" Dan said

"I know….I just think it was all a whirlwind of circumstances because to play the game of who, it would all be a big mind fart" Blair sighed tirelessly before a bit of a laugh escaped her

"You're laughing…how are you laughing?" Dan asked as he looked at her

"Nicholas kept telling me that he felt bad about your loft….he wants to build you a castle in order to replace it now" Blair smiled "That was the only thing that calmed him. So far you have a dragon that blow out fires instead of blowing fire" she smiled as a moment of silence passed them while all they could do was smile at each other.

"Thank you for that. I needed to hear that" Dan smiled before he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips

"I know you did" Blair smiled as she broke the kiss so that she could stare into his eyes before another smile broke loose from her lips while she looked at him "We're engaged…who would've thought that?" she laughed

"Me" Dan said as Blair hit him on the arm playfully

"Did you really?" Blair asked

"There's no future for me without you in it….so yeah, I thought it" Dan said as he pulled her close to him. Enjoying the feel of her body close to his, Dan almost could feel the tension in his body begin to sink away as all that calmed him was in his presence. Just as they got comfortable in their embrace, Dan and Blair were quickly approached by Nicholas's doctor as he came looking for the couple.

"Dr. Hannigan" Blair said as she quickly broke away from Dan's embrace to greet the doctor "Is he cleared to go home?" she then asked

"Yes, I've noted that he received a mild sedative, but if any more episodes occur, I have allotted that you receive two doses to cover you through the day, and if they continue then bring him back" Dr. Hannigan told them

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It was a bit much for all of us" Dan said as he ran his hand through his hair "He's had a few episodes like that over the course of months, but not like tonight" he said

"Which is not surprising since he's stopped taking his Prolizoft" Dr. Hannigan said

"Stopped, he hasn't stopped taking that" Dan replied in confusion

"I looked over the school medical charts and your home charts, he hasn't been taking Prolizoft. He's taking a look alike pill like Prolizoft, but the look alike is merely Ibruprofren, which will serve no use to balancing him out" Dr. Hannigan said

"How? I mean we both over see his meds" Dan questioned

"I don't know how, but maybe there's been a confusion at the school or just someone playing a cruel joke on the kid, but I know for a fact that his episodes are caused due to the fact that he's not taking the prescribed medicine" Dr. Hannigan said

"Well is it too late to put him back on?" Blair asked as she ran her hand through her hair as she still remained in a state of confusion

"No, it's not too late. I'll make sure to write another prescription, and possibly a higher dose to get his body used to it again, then we'll go back to the regular dosage" Dr. Hannigan said before his beeper went off and he looked down to look at it "I have to take this, but you're free to take him home once you stop by the nurses station" he said before he walked off

"Humphrey, what the hell?" Blair asked

"I have no idea" Dan replied "His meds looked the regular" he told her

"And the school? Did they drop the ball because who could've given him mock…son of a bitch!" Blair began to question before a realization hit her

"What?" Dan asked

"You said that Ms. Harris took over the nursing duties for a while, right? Maybe she did this" Blair said

"But why?" Dan asked

"Because she's fucking in love with you! Dan, I know you think I'm being paranoid, but it's strange and creepy how into you she is. Then the so called teacher witness, that was her, I know this…I can feel it in my gut that something is off about her" Blair told him

"So we're going from a simple admiration to full on crazy?" Dan asked

"Don't make me out to the crazy one. I know my kid, and that's not like him to just pick a fight….I know him, and the doctor just told us that he wasn't taking his meds" Blair told him "What more do you need to see?" she asked

"I'm not just going to accuse her. Maybe this was the pharmacies fault? Maybe there was the mix up" Dan questioned

"Oh, for the love of God! If I give you proof, will you believe me? If I get you the confirmation you need to know that Ms. Harris is one cookoo over cookoo's nest, will you believe?" Blair asked

"Look, I trust your instincts, but I just don't want to start playing the blame game just yet. I want to deal with one crisis at a time, I want to take my son home so he can be in his own bed….I just want to get past this night" Dan sighed "Can we do that? Just for tonight?" he asked

"Fine. I'll oblige, but this conversation isn't over with" Blair begrudgingly agreed "I'm going to go sign the papers" she said before she walked off and made her way back into the hospital. Watching her leave, Dan took a moment to make sure she was out of sight before he quickly pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey man, how is Nicholas doing?" Nate asked as he eagerly answered the phone

"He's doing good. I was calling because I need your help with something, and it will sound crazy at first, but I can't get it out of my head" Dan said

"Okay…what's going on?" Nate asked a bit concerned for his friend

"I think Charlie is still alive" Dan told him

* * *

><p>Glad to finally bring her son back home, Blair took a few moments to watch him sleep as she felt like every ounce of her wanted to spend every waking moment with him. Through out the night, Blair found herself coming upstairs to come check on her son to make sure that he was still there. Dan wouldn't let his fear show, but every bit of him wanted to occupy himself with making the house secure so that nothing would happen on this side of town. Knowing that they were both dealing with the events of last night, Blair didn't want to smother Dan with her doubts about Ms. Harris because she knew that he would need hardcore evidence, but Blair just felt like in her gut that evidence wasn't needed, when she felt it in her gut that Ms. Harris was up to something involving Nicholas. Closing the door to Nicholas's room as she came out, Blair made her way downstairs, letting a yawn escape her from the lack of sleep from the night before. Heading into the kitchen, Blair could see that Dan was getting ready to leave.<p>

"Hey, where are you off to?" Blair asked as she walked over to give Dan a quick kiss on the lips

"I'm going to the hardware store to get fire detectors and smoke sensors…or are they the same thing?" Dan said before a bit of confusion hit him

"I think they're the same. Since when do you become the handy man?" Blair asked

"Since our son was trapped in an inferno" Dan sighed in frustration as the task of saying the traumatic event Nicholas was in was becoming a bit much. Sensing that Dan was still feeling a bit of guilt, Blair began to rub his back to assure him once more "I went online to check out the updated safety products to put in the house, it'll be a pretty steep price but I think I'm going to just spend the day working on it" he told her

"Humphrey" Blair said feeling horrible that Dan was taking this so hard as she continued to rub his back "He's okay" she told him

"I know, but I still need to give him safety. You should read the list, it's pretty interesting" Dan told her just as Serena made her way inside the house, overhearing what the two were talking about.

"Or you could just never have me watch him again" Serena suggested as she made her presence known to them "I mean I slacked off, and it almost cost you guys your son. So if anything should change…it should be me" she told them as a silence filled the room

"Will you guys just stop it!" Blair told them "Nicki is fine. He will be fine. We make mistakes, but no one person is responsible for what happened. We all love him…so let's stop blaming ourselves" she told them

"I don't blame you" Dan said to Serena as he walked towards her "But I need answers as to what happened, and I'm going to get it" he said

"What's that mean?" Blair asked as Serena stood a bit unsure if Dan truly blamed her or was referring to something else

"I don't blame you, never have and never will. That's all" Dan said before he looked from Serena to Blair "I'll be back in a few" he said before he made his way out of the kitchen

"Can things get anymore crazy around here?" Blair questioned as she sighed

"We're all taking it rough, it's going to take a while" Serena said as she took a seat on the bar stool

"Tell me about it" Blair replied as she grabbed her cell phone "I actually was going to call you and gather up Justine as well. I have a pressing matter that I need to discuss with you guys" she said

"In regards to?" Serena asked

"A teacher at Nicholas's school. Lola Harris as she is called" Blair told her

"Blair, really?" Serena groaned, knowing exactly what Blair was alluding to

"Don't do that. I have mother's intuition on my side, and once I get the confirmation I need….I'll have grounds to get Mommy dearest on the school teacher" Blair said

"And what confirmation would that be?" Serena asked

"Just a little hacker we knew back in our high school days. He can get access to the video cameras, and I want the footage of the day Nicki got into a fight" Blair said

"So let's say you get said confirmation, how do present the fact that you hacked into the video footage to obtain it?" Serena asked

"I'll cross that bridge once I get to it, but if you're so sure I'm just cast accusations on her, then you should breath easy to know that I'll have no choice but to bite my tongue" Blair smiled as Serena tried to force a smile "Hey what's up?…I thought we agreed that it's no one's fault?" she asked

"It isn't, but I just….I keep thinking about finding Nicki in the loft with all the fire" Serena said as her eyes began to water "There was so much smoke everywhere…I mean I literally felt like we were going to die in there. I was so scared, and Nicki was just caged up in his own thoughts. I wished I would've rushed to the loft sooner or took a different taxi to go over…I should've taken a car, my mom told me to" she said as she began to cry

"Hey, hey. It's okay" Blair said trying to assure her friend

"No, I should've gotten there sooner" Serena cried "All I keep hearing in my head was him crying, then a calmness. Can you believe that a four year old calmed me?" she said before she recalled the memory that brought a weak small to her face "He kept saying that he's protecting me. I've called for him and he's protecting me….it's like he knew that we were going to survive" she told him

"He?" Blair said as her heart sank into the pit of her stomach before her tears began to form "He was talking about his father?" she asked

* * *

><p>While Charlie was alive, Dan knew that she hadn't really had stable living conditions from bouncing back and forth to the penthouse then to Florida. Charlie was more focused in on Dan that he never really noticed the small things that would become so important to him. Recalling one incident, in which he walked her home after one of their hook ups, Dan remembered that she lived about fifteen minutes away from his loft. Charlie was big on exercise and staying healthy, so it wasn't a surprise to Dan that she opted for the walking route, but it was the only time Dan truly saw her surroundings of where she stayed. Pulling in front of the building, Nate looked on with a bit of suspicion before he turned to look back at his friend as if to clarify if he wanted to really go through with the plan.<p>

"You know we could just let the cops handle this. The Captain has a few good friends on the force, so I'm sure they'd handle the case in a timely fashion" Nate told him

"I need to be sure about this. I don't want Blair knowing about this" Dan said

"Why? I thought she forgave you?" Nate asked

"She did, but I can't exactly tell her that I think the person she all ready views as crazy, that she's alive and could've been the one that started the fire that almost killed our kid" Dan reasoned "I have to be sure on this before I run to any police" he said

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Nate asked

"Something that proves she's alive. Something that could put her on the face of this planet when she's supposed to be six feet deep is what" Dan told him

"Yeah well, if you ask me, this all sounds weird, even for Upper Eastside standards" Nate shrugged "C'mon, let's get this over with before I regret coming with you" he said

"Brotherhood, what happened to that?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

"That went out the window when you brought people back from the dead" Nate said as they got out of the car and began to walk into the building.

"She was apartment 13 B" Dan said as they cautiously made their way down the hall towards the desired apartment

"Aren't they supposed to clean out the person when they become deceased?" Nate asked

"You'd think, but this is Brooklyn…they'll squeeze out as much money as possible even off the dead" Dan said as they approached the apartment door "This is it" he said as he looked over at Nate "Do you have a card?" he then asked

"Yeah" Nate said as he pulled out an old gift card that he had stashed away in his wallet to hand over to Dan "Is this one of the Brooklyn traits. How to break in?" he asked with a bit of laughter

"It's not a trait….it's a…okay it's a Brooklyn thing" Dan said as he kneeled down to the key level to see his work more clearly. Sliding the card a few times as he jerked on the door, Dan found success as he opened up the door. "To Brooklyn" he said as he handed Nate the card back before they walked in to the apartment.

"Looks very messy" Nate said as he observed the misplaced newspapers and books that she had through out the apartment

"She was big on the media front. We had that in common" Dan said as he walked over towards the coffee table to see two copies of his book along with papers he wrote in high school "Apparently we had too much in common" he said as he picked up the papers

"Are those from high school?" Nate asked "We didn't even know her in high school" he then reasoned

"I never showed her these papers, let alone printed them out" Dan said a bit skeptically

"So clearly she's a fan" Nate replied as he walked over towards the kitchen "And this gets weird…she has a lot of pictures of you" he then pointed out on the fridge before Dan glanced over to see the pictures

"That's a bit crazy" Dan replied "Half of those pictures I'm not even looking at her or at the camera in general" he stated

"Okay, I'm all ready spent two minutes in here and I don't like this. What proof do you need besides that she was clearly into you?" Nate asked

"I need something" Dan replied as he went back to shuffling through papers on top of the coffee table before he came upon random clinic papers. "She went to a clinic…." he began to say

"When?" Nate asked

"It doesn't have dates. It just says that she was in there for about a week" Dan said

"What would she go to a clinic for?" Nate asked

"I don't know" Dan replied before he continued to walk on back to the bedroom part of the apartment to see Waldorf designs covering the floor of the bedroom

"Anything?" Nate called out from the kitchen

"Nothing substantial" Dan said as he walked into the bathroom to see a picture of Blair on the mirror "But I think I'm getting closer…." he said to himself skeptically "What were you hiding Charlie?" he then said aloud to himself as he looked on at the picture of Blair that seemed to taken from a cell phone.

* * *

><p>Hearing a knock come to the door, Nicholas stopped playing within his castle so that he could turn his attention towards the door. Entering into the room, Blair did all she could to fake a smile but it was clear that something weighed heavily on her mind. Taking a seat on the floor in front of his castle, Nicholas slowly rose to his feet before making his way out the castle to reveal his royal garments he liked to play in. On top of his head he wore his special crown that Dan and him had decorated, then he wore cape that Eleanor had designed for him as a birthday present while wearing the random costume he had picked up at a costume shop. If there was ever a time he looked like a little prince, it was now more than ever to Blair. Seeing a bit of sadness in his mother's eyes, Nicholas placed his hand on her shoulder with a bit of skepticism of it was the right human emotion to display.<p>

"I think we should talk" Blair said finding comfort in Nicholas's touch

"What would it pertain to?" Nicholas asked

"About something that I know you've been looking into" Blair replied

"My research has ceased on sexual intercourse" Nicholas replied

"Not that, I'm talking about the websites I found on the internet that were about family trees. Finding people and stuff" Blair said "I talked with your Aunt Serena and she told me about what you said during the whole craziness yesterday, so I decided to look into what she was talking about" she said "Nicki, do you want to know who your father is?" she then asked after a moment of silence

"Are you able to tell me?" Nicholas asked

"Honestly, I don't want to because then I'd have to own up to my reasons as to why it never worked…but I kind of wished for this moment not to come" Blair told him "But that's just my honesty in this, it doesn't dictate what you think or feel" she said

"Was he a bad man?" Nicholas asked

"No, he wasn't….I just, we were right together. We tried, but we never fit in the ways we wanted to" Blair replied

"How are you supposed to fit?" Nicholas asked

"It's supposed to be a partnership sort of thing. You fit by being the other's half or being the second part to them" Blair replied

"And you were never his second half?" Nicholas questioned

"No, I wasn't. I wanted to be, but it just didn't work out that way" Blair said

"And me? Was I the reason it didn't fit?" Nicholas asked

"You weren't the reason. In fact you were the reason that brought us together, hearing about you was the best day of our lives because we hoped that we'd be able to build a family together" Blair said

"So what fault do you play?….what would you need to fess up to?" Nicholas asked before Blair took a moment to gather herself

"Nicki, when I first found out that I was pregnant with you, I was scared…I was scared because I loved two people at that time. Two people that could've potentially been your father. Dan was the only one that knew of the pregnancy at first because he was mommy's closest friend, but mommy was just so all over the place at that time in her life" Blair told him "When I learned that your father was in fact the father, I did my best to keep it hidden, but I was disappointed, not because I didn't want to have you, but because I felt like I was trapping him. I felt like we were both at a crossroads that we both were unsure about" she said

"Did Daniel know my father?" Nicholas asked

"Very much so" Blair smiled "Your dad didn't exactly have a lot of friends, but he occasionally talked with Daniel" she smiled

"Did he like me?" Nicholas asked as Blair clenched her eyes close to hide the tears

"This is where things got complicated" Blair sighed "Mommy had felt like she was holding your father back, so I thought it would've been best to follow my heart. Give him the out he needed, knowing that my heart was with another, I thought that if he knew then he'd be to move on. There was a bit of scare due to an accident, but ultimately mommy decided that she'd stay with your father. Well once your father found out about mommy trying to leave, your father was upset. It was a bad month, but ultimately we had decided to separate. He walked away from you because it hurt him to know that the child we created was all based on lies. He loved you enough to let you go, to let you be my happy ending" she cried

"Happy ending?" Nicholas asked a bit unsettled with what he was hearing "How was this a happy ending? My father exists and this is the happy ending?…no, no. There's another reason behind this, he couldn't have just left like that….he loved me, he saved me" he said becoming upset

"Nicki, sometimes when people hurt each other, it's hard to forgive and do right. Sometimes the pain is so unbearable that it's better to never be around the person than to deal with what they've done to you" Blair reasoned

"But where is the happy ending? I, the Prince have yet to meet the King, but I go off beliefs that some day I will, only to learn he left unassisted" Nicholas replied angrily

"He left because of me, not because of you" Blair told him

"He left! He never came back for me, so he left because I wasn't what he wanted" Nicholas said

"I cheated. I'm the one that turned him into something he never was because of my issues. So don't blame anyone but me, I'm the reason you feel the way you do!" Blair said as she began to cry "It's my fault that it took us this long to finally bond. It's my fault that you have to wonder and guess who your father is. It's my fault…everything is my fault, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…my main concern should've been you, but I was too selfish to give you that family that you needed" she cried as a moment of silence came between them while Blair did all she could to keep her emotions under control.

"I want to see him…I want to meet my father. I can't take your word anymore, I want to see him" Nicholas replied as he began to gather his books

"Nicki, I don't think that's a good idea. Not with everything…" Blair began to tell him

"I want to see my father!" Nicholas replied angrily before he began to vent uncontrollably "All my life, I've had to imagine a world with him in it" he said as he threw a book off to the side "I have to imagine that I'm some prince" he said throwing another book off to the side "I have to imagine that everything is fine, when in the long run….you did this. You cut ties to him, and he cut ties to me. I wanted to know him, why didn't you let me know him?….I live in books, imaginary worlds but I just want what every boy wants….I want to know that some part of me isn't imaginary" he said finally dropping the final book he had in his hand to the floor as he looked on with pleading eyes at his mother. "That day, I knew that he would protect me and save me because for one time in my life…I felt that he was real. He saved me, so he has to be real in some way, he saved me" he reasoned

"Is this what you want?" Blair asked after a moment of silence

"It's what I need, and….you owe me that. I deserve to know my father" Nicholas replied as Blair slowly rose to her feet to look her son dead in the eyes

"Then I'll do just that, I'll call your father" Blair replied as she made her way out of his room. Feeling the emotions begin to pile up over the conversation she had with Nicholas, Blair felt as if the walls were just closing in on her. Telling herself to wait until she got back to her bedroom so that she could cry her eyes out, Blair slowly felt herself unravel as she walked down the stairs, she was immediately stopped by the vibration of her cell phone. Pulling her phone out, Blair looked on at the message.

* * *

><p>Sitting at their tiny booth, Dan couldn't help but run his mind through all the possibilities that were in front of him. How could he have so many signs that showed that Charlie was a bit unhinged to now having no clue as to what he should think. Charlie was dead, Dan kept telling himself as he pondered to himself. What if someone was pretending to be her or stole her stuff? What if it all is just a big coincident? Dan asked himself as he twirled his spoon around in the cup of coffee that Nate had purchased for them. Looking on at the mind warp that Dan found himself in, Nate couldn't help but feel useless to his friend as there was no key way in helping him get the answers he needed. Nothing made sense as much as they wanted them to.<p>

"It was her. It was her identification, I'm sure of it" Dan stated

"I know, but she's still dead" Nate reasoned "The body was burned, but she's dead. Coroners have handled the minimal remains of the body" he added

"I know that, but it just doesn't make sense that out of nowhere, I find her identification" Dan reasoned "Does that even sound logical to you?" he asked

"You know what I think about that, but I just can't see any other way of looking at it" Nate said as a moment of silence came between them "What time are you supposed to meet up with Blair tonight for that Van der Woodsen gala?" he asked

"We're supposed to meet up at seven" Dan sighed "I really don't even feel like a gala or anything tonight. I feel like my mind is on other things besides sipping champagne and making small talk" he said

"That's the life of the Upper Eastside, suck it up and move on" Nate laughed to himself as he sipped on his coffee. Putting his coffee down, Nate looked up to see Chuck enter into the diner. Nearly surprised to see Chuck Bass in a diner in Brooklyn, Nate couldn't seem to hide his expressions before Chuck finally caught sight of his friend. Putting in his order with the waitress, Chuck walked over towards the two, completely unaware that Dan was sitting there.

"Surprised to see…Dan" Chuck began to say before he noticed Dan

"Chuck. Just what I need" Dan groaned in frustration

"What are you doing down here?" Nate asked as he tried to be some sort of semblance of peace between the two of them

"I like the coffee and the danish from here. Can't go wrong with a good danish" Chuck told him "What's your excuse?" he then asked

"He's with me. That's the excuse, so don't act like it's all one big surprise" Dan replied

"We're actually sitting here trying to figure out something disturbing" Nate said as Dan quickly glared at him

"Nate! That's not your business to tell" Dan quickly told him

"It is when it could potentially hurt Nicholas again" Nate defended

"Wait, Nicholas was hurt? How is he? Is he okay?" Chuck asked immediately once he heard Nicholas's name brought up

"Nicholas is fine. My son is fine and is at home" Dan said as he rose from his seat "I'm leaving" he said throwing down his change onto the table

"Dan, wait" Nate said as he grabbed on to Dan's arm "Look, you both have to get over yourselves. The way I see it, we all care about Nicholas, and what happened the other night was strange and out of the norm. You want answers Dan, and maybe Chuck can help us because I sure as hell can't make myself useful to you because I'm no good in the mystery aspects of life" he told them both

"What happened Humphrey?" Chuck asked as he looked on at Dan

"Nothing that you need to know about" Dan replied as he tried to hold on tight to his pride that screamed that he wanted Chuck nowhere near his family, but somehow is gut had managed to kick in "Someone set the loft on fire while Nicholas was inside" he said

"Who would do that?" Chuck asked

"I don't know, I don't have a list of enemies that I scroll down when shit goes bad" Dan quickly replied

"He found Charlie's identification in the mud" Nate interjected once again

"Isn't she dead?" Chuck asked a bit confused

"Yes, which is why it's all a bit confusing" Dan replied "I really don't understand why we're telling him, what can he do?" he asked as he looked over at Nate

"Who are the players involved?" Chuck asked as his mind seemed to get into scheme mode

"A dead girl" Nate quickly pointed out

"Besides that" Chuck replied

"Charlie and I sort of had a thing, we hooked up" Dan griped

"Figures you'd go for the damaged chick" Chuck smirked "Way to keep things interesting Humphrey" he said

"Said the guy who lost his virginity to Georgina Sparks" Dan quickly replied in response

"Look, regardless of what we clearly dislike in each other, there are always players in the game. You need to figure out who she knew before and who was there after her death" Chuck told them as Nate couldn't help but recall something disturbing that he remembered

"Damien…he was friends with her. He was the first to find out that Charlie was dead, he told me. He mentioned that the blood would be on Dan's hands" Nate mentioned

"Damien Daalgard. Oh, that's a big player" Chuck smiled as he quickly pulled his phone out and began to text away

"Why didn't you mention that?" Dan asked as he too began to text away on his phone

"Because I just realized all the players in this" Nate reasoned as Chuck soon found himself talking on the phone with his private invesitagator.

"Yes, I need you to find a Damien Dalgard for me. It's important that I get this as soon as possible" Chuck told him before he ended the call and tucked his phone away in his pocket "Anything with the scent of Damien Dalgard spells trouble" he replied

* * *

><p>Stacking the bins in the back of the classroom, Lola worked her way around the classroom as she began to feel the daunting task of being a school teacher. Though she found a bit of her calling card in the molding of minds, but her ultimate thoughts went to being with Dan. It was disgusting how much she found herself dreaming about that happily ever after with Dan, that moment where it all would be worth it for her. If there was any peace of mind at the end of the night, it would be because Dan gave that to her. Letting out a sigh of relief that she had finally finished on the task of preparing for class, Lola could envision the tiresome day ahead of her but knew she'd had to push through if she was going to make it. Hearing the final bell ring, Lola prepped herself for the day as she adjusted her dress in the small mirror she had on her desk. Giving herself the final confirmation, Lola made her way over towards the door to open it up. One by one she watched the children enter until the very last one walked in. Closing the door behind her, Lola clapped her hands together in excitement as she began to greet the students.<p>

"Okay, lets begin our days with a hello" Lola smiled

"Hello Ms. Harris" The children replied back

"Good morning to you all" Lola replied "Now I want each and everyone of you to get out your homework. Have it on the edge of your desk as…Jesse will come around to pick it up" she said as the kids let out a slight groan at the mention of homework being due. Before Lola turned to walk back to her desk, the door quickly opened and before she could manage to do anything, Lola found that she was slammed down onto the desk. With her hands gripped around her neck, Blair clenched on tight to Lola as she felt a peace of herself began to black out.

"You son of a bitch! You worthless son of a bitch" Blair replied as Lola barely got enough strength to push Blair away

"What the hell is your problem! Have you lost your mind?" Lola yelled in response as the security quickly made their way inside the classroom while the children sat idle in shock

"You saw it, you stood there and you watched him get beat up. I saw it with my own eyes, you let it happen!" Blair yelled as the guard held her back

"You're crazy. You've completely lost your mind!" Lola replied

"Not until you admit it. Admit that you let that fight happen, you watched Nicholas get bullied and then you watched him get beaten up!" Blair replied as she tried to fight back against the guard in attempt to get to Lola just as the principal made her way in to the mayhem

"What is going on in here? Ms. Waldorf, what are you doing here?" The principal asked

"Your star witness, your teacher that witnessed it all, she let it happen from beginning to end. He was harassed and she let them beat up my son" Blair replied as she did all she could to keep it together "This worthless piece of shit let it happen on school grounds, to my son! My son!" she reasoned

"Language. Watch your language" The principal said

"This is incredible, you can't handle the fact that your son isn't this prince he makes himself out to be and you just freak out. He's not better than anyone, he's not exempt from punishment!" Lola yelled

"You bitch!" Blair replied as she tried to leap past the guard

"Is this true? Did you watch it happen and do nothing?" The principal asked

"I have the video to prove that you did, so try another lie" Blair quickly replied

"Video? You're filming the school now? She's crazy!" Lola replied as she looked at the teacher in disbelief

"I guarantee you, if you don't fire her, I will put this school in a media frenzy like it's never seen. I want her fired, I want her blacklisted so this won't happen to any child ever again" Blair threatened "You want evidence, I will show you evidence but now is the time you take my word" she told the principal

"All of this crazed delusional thoughts, this is all it is or has ever been. She has a problem with the fact that I don't cater to the beliefs that her son has" Lola reasoned

"I don't need you to treat him special, I've become accustomed to the fact that assholes like you won't see him for who he really is. So please, don't think you're hurting me by telling me something I all ready know. The moment you take your grudge out on my son, then that's when you deal with me and a second longer, I could've and had no problem with whatever consequences that could've came" Blair replied as she once again tried to push past the guard just as Justine ran inside of the classroom.

"What happened? What'd I miss? Who got choked?" Justine asked as she tried to get as much info as possible

"Ms. Harris" One little boy replied before Justine nearly stood in shock by the level of crazy that Blair had gone to

"This is a proud moment for me" Justine smiled "Choking bitches out, you've reached a hood status I never thought you could reach" she said trying to hold back the tears

"Yeah well, she deserved to see how it felt" Blair replied as she began to pace her side of the room "Are you going to do anything about this? My son is the victim in all of this" she then requested of the principal

"I can't just go off of your accusation, I need proof…" The principal told her "And choking a teacher is by no means going to make me be on your side in all of this" she then added

"You want proof then that you shall have" Justine said as she pulled out her mini netbook that had the video uploaded "Now, I have a friend that is cool with the bosses son down at Dairy Queen in Jersey, who knows this guy that works in the city, who's dating or more like cheating with this education board member…." she began to describe her connections

"Get to the point!" Blair yelled

"I got this video from Ray Ray the janitor, who watches bootleg porn on the school monitors, and you will clearly see that Ms. Harris let Nicki get beat up" Justine quickly blurted it out as she showed the video

"Ms. Harris…" The principal said before she turned to "This…this is appalling" she said in disbelief at what she was watching

"Not to mention scandalous" Justine added

"You're fired without question" The principal said after a moment of silence as she saw no other way to handle this "Ms. Waldorf, my deepest apologies in the manner" she quickly began to apologize

"No worries, I got what I came for. You're right, I am crazy because when it comes to my son…I will and could kill you" Blair threatened

"You bitch!" Lola yelled as she tried to push past the principal but Justine stepped in front of Blair to be on the safe side

"You got that right. Stay the hell away from my son and my husband" Blair told her as she didn't back down one bit

"You're not even married to Dan, it's all one lie. She's lying about being married….who does that?" Lola declared as she hoped the principal would understand her plight in all of this "She's the liar, not me!" she stated

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. I guess you don't update yourself on all things Dan Humphrey like me because if you did, then you would know that they're engaged" Justine replied with a bit of laugh "In the terms of Beyonce, he put a ring on it" she said as she grabbed Blair's hand to show off the ring while Lola stood in shock as she just stewed in her own anger

"C'mon let's go. I got what I came for" Blair said as she reached over to grab her purse as she turned to walk towards the door while Justine slowly followed behind Blair as they left the classroom.

"Clear out your desk, security will be escorting you out" The principal told Lola while Lola groaned in frustration and anger.

* * *

><p>Waiting outside of the hospital room, Dan nervously shook his foot as he waited to be let in by the nurse. It all seemed so surreal that the one place he'd be able to find Damien would be in a hospital of all places. Damien was never one to hide out, but the choice of hospital seemed odd as he was practically on the outskirts of New York with the location he had chosen. Though he never wanted to admit it, Dan felt grateful that Chuck was able to give him the resources needed to find his answers that he hoped for. Dan would always know that a part of Chuck would always love Blair, but it was his desire to help Nicholas that allowed Dan to see the humanity aspects that Chuck did his best to shield from the world. The common denominator in all of this was and would always be Nicholas for the core group, which made Dan glad to know as a parent. Getting the final call back from the nurse, Dan quickly rose to his feet as he made his way back towards Damien's room.<p>

"Your visitor is here" The nurse told him as Damien turned his attention away from the window over towards Dan before the nurse left them alone

"I knew it'd be a matter of time before we'd meet again" Damien laughed weakly

"It's not a leisure sort of visit" Dan replied

"Of course not" Damien replied as Dan couldn't help but notice the wounds that had blotches of blood coming through on Damien's body

"What happened?" Dan asked

"A crazy bitch, that's what happened" Damien replied

"And by that, is this someone we know?….did you hustle someone out of money or something?" Dan asked "I'm sort of hoping for the second option" he told him

"I'd like the second option as well" Damien replied with a weak laugh

"Who did this? Who put you in here?" Dan asked

"Should it matter? I mean lets say I fell on a knife six times and tried to puncture my organs" Damien told him "Let's say I'm as clumsy as I pretend not to be" he laughed

"This isn't funny. I'm not here for your wit, I need to know what you know…." Dan began to say

"Humphrey you know!" Damien quickly snapped "You know. You don't need to hear the words out of my mouth, you know" he said

"But why? I have no clue as to what this could all mean, she's dead. Her body was burned alive" Dan reasoned "How is this possible?" he questioned

"Because nothing is worse than a woman scorned, and I've had the privilege of seeing up close how demented she's become. She did this, she left me to die" Damien told him

"So you knew this whole time? What was this a game to you?" Dan asked

"Maybe" Damien smiled as an eery silence came between them "I wanted you to pay, I still want my revenge on you…I admit that. I'm just not that crazed on getting it" he said

"You did that to yourself, you tried to hurt people I loved…what'd you expect?" Dan reasoned

"Certainly not loyalty" Damien laughed as he turned to look out at the window "I created this, I helped her fake her death…it was all so easy because let's face it, you never gave a shit about her" he said as he laughed to himself while turning to look over at Dan "There's only so much a person can take before they finally just snap, and that's what she's done…she's snapped" he said

"Charlie?" Dan asked eagerly as he found himself lingering on every word that Damien said

"Do you know what it is to be a monster?" Damien asked after a long pause of skeptically looking on at Dan

"Damien, stop playing around!" Dan yelled

"You come to me, my rules" Damien quickly replied "Do you know what it takes to be a monster? Do you know what it takes to let something control you to the point that you have no control over any aspect of your life? Do you?" he asked

"No" Dan replied as he folded his arms

"…you find solace in the darkness. It's all you crave because there's no chance of you having to look yourself in the mirror, no chance of all that human emotion bullshit. It's only the glimmer of light that intrigues you, the glimmer that makes you ponder what it'd take to be apart of the world instead of the dark corners of the world. You latch on to the idea of what the light brings to your life like it's some biblical shit…." Damien spoke

"What does that have to do with me?" Dan asked

"Because you're the light to her darkness" Damien smiled "Sort of like this demented love story, huh?" he asked

"Charlie?" Dan asked once more "I'm her light?" he asked

"Haven't you been paying attention Daniel? Charlie is dead. She's six feet deep. No ounce of her on this planet" Damien replied

"Then what? What are you talking about?" Dan asked unable to hide his anger

"Charlie is dead, but Lola…she's very much alive" Damien reasoned as Dan quickly looked over at Damien with horror in his eyes "Lola is Charlie" he said before Dan quickly ran out of the room and out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Checking her cell phone eagerly, Blair couldn't help but wonder as to where Dan could be. Returning home, Blair was more than eager to talk to Dan about her big confrontation with Ms. Harris as a piece of her was glad to finally get her frustrations out on the teacher. Though she got her thrill from her confrontation today, Blair knew that the overwhelming task of giving Nicholas the information he needed to know about his father was something she couldn't avoid. Preparing for the Van der Woodsen party, Blair had felt a bit of relief to get her mind together as she contemplated on how she should handle giving Nicholas this bit of information she tried so hard to shield her son from. Nicholas didn't push his mother, which Blair respected at the end of the day. Finally getting the confirmation that she needed, Blair had suspected that Dan would meet her over at the penthouse. Pulling into long line of cars that awaited to be greeted by a parking attendant, Blair found no escaping the alone time she had with Nicholas.<p>

"I have his number. It's always been a permanent fixture in my phone, but I just never thought this day would come" Blair said as she held the piece of paper that Nicholas began to eye

"Is that his number?" Nicholas asked

"Yep. It's the same number" Blair replied "It's yours" she said as she looked over at Nicholas before she handed the number over towards the little boy "I've found that loving you is a hard job. It's a job that keeps me up until the wee hours of the morning, so though I may not have been ready to be a mother then….just know that learning to be a mother was the best lessons I've ever had the privilege to have. I know it sounds bad that I had to learn to be a mother, but I like to think that some parents need that refresher course every now and then because it's learning to be a mother that I realize that you're a remarkable young man. I don't ever want to stand in your way of becoming what you want in life, and I hope this helps you to do just that" she told her son before she leaned in to kiss him on the side of his cheek

"Can I call?" Nicholas asked

"It's yours, you can do as you please" Blair smiled "A prince has no limitations to what he can and can not do….well at least in theory, but in the house, you have the limitations" she told him just as the valet opened up their door to let them out. Getting out one by one, Blair was quickly greeted by her group as Nicholas raced towards the building in a mad dash to call his father.

"Fashionably late as usual" Nate laughed "Will you hurry up so we can go inside?" he called out to his friend as she held up her dress to make way for her to walk better

"Hey Nicholas….okay, clearly he doesn't want to talk" Justine said as she watched the boy walk past her

"B, c'mon" Serena called out as she instantly began to hate her mother's idea of making the guests park across the street for a clear walkway for the photographers. Feeling her heel get stuck to the piece of gum

"Where is Dan?" Justine asked

"He's on his way" Nate replied as he looked back over at Blair struggle with her shoe "Seriously Blair" he groaned as he quickly heard the roaring sounds of a car engine glare in his eardrums. Turning their attentions towards the sedan, Nate looked on skeptically as he couldn't fathom the idea of what he feared could be actually happening before his eyes "Holy crap!" he said as he pushed past the guests that were filing in to the building while Serena and Justine followed behind to witness what he was seeing

"I got it, just hold on" Blair replied as she finally got hold of her shoe

"Blair!" Serena screamed out before Blair quickly heard the engine roaring before she looked over to see the glaring headlight shine in her face

"Blair!" Justine screamed out as they all ran. Hearing his mother's name being screamed out, Nicholas stopped dead in his tracks before he turned back to see what was going on. Making his way through the crowd, Nicholas could hear the gasps of the crowd.

"Help me!" Blair screamed as she became paralyzed in the moment as the car got closer and closer towards her and any thought of movement had seemed to escape her. Closing her eyes, Blair had accepted that it was actually going to happen, that she was going to get hit by this speed racer of a car. Feeling like she was doing a countdown in her head of how much longer she had, Blair suddenly heard the impact that would possibly be the death of her. Crashing to the floor, her body felt the pain surge through every limb of her until she finally realized that it wasn't the pain she was expecting. It wasn't close to the pain that would hurt her indefinitely like she had always pictured getting hit by a car would. Hearing the tires spin against the loose gravel of the pavement as it sped off, Blair opened up her eyes slowly to look over to see that the reason she felt no pain was because it wasn't her that was hit.

"Dad!" Nicholas screamed with tears streaming down his face as he attempted to run out towards the street but was stopped by Dennis, who emerged from the crowd

"No, no, no" Blair said as she quickly crawled over towards his body that laid sprawled out "Get the ambulance. Get the ambulance!" she screamed as she did her best to get some sort of movement out of him as blood rolled down "Stay with me. Humphrey stay with me!" she screamed out as she held his head in her lap while Serena, Justine and Nate all gathered around her as they looked on at Dan.

* * *

><p>The ambulance pulled up in front of the hospital, immediately into the loading docks of the emergency area. Doors swung open as the man and woman, tugged on the gurney to release the legs of the gurney as they rolled it onto the platform. Met by an on staff doctor, the gurney raced down the hallways as if every second mattered when it came to this patient. His eyes slowly fluttered opened to see the light, but found that every ounce of him was starting to slip away amongst it all. Medical lingo went back and forth like a game of tennis as everything began to fade to him while all he could do was lay there. Lifting the sheet up from under him, the male nurses quickly transported him off the gurney and on to the bed. Seeing that emergency surgery needed to be prepared, the doctor wasted no time in preparing the sounds of the flat line filled the room.<p>

"We're losing him" The doctor yelled out as he held the paddles in his hand before placing them on to his bloodied chest. Seeing his body pounce up on the table, Blair looked on in horror from the tiny bit of space she was given to look back on Dan as she sobbed uncontrollably.


	20. Time, Love, and Tenderness

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews, I truly appreciated them. Well the story is dwindling down, and I would say we have one final chapter. I was planning to go to twenty four, but I think twenty will be my stopping point to where it's not over kill. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope to keep those of you that are new to my writing as readers for my upcoming story Trinity, which is basically the triquel to From the Beginning.**

**This story was not my idea solely, much credit has to be given to JackElizabeth for coming up with the brain child that was The Little Prince. So much love to JackElizabeth for coming up with what has become one of my favorite stories to write for.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and I look forward to hearing your feedback.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen- Time, Love, and Tenderness<strong>

**[11:00 P.M.]**

It was all supposed to be a nightmare. None of this could or should be real, Blair thought to herself as she watched his body once again pounce up off the table. With each surge they sent through his body, Blair had hoped that it would be the very thing that brought him back to her, but the pessimism in her felt like it took him further away. Tears ran freely as her hand pressed up against the glass. Blair knew she was killing herself even more in side as she couldn't find the strength to look away to protect her own self. If it was going to kill her, then she wanted to die looking at him.

Watching words fly around with no sound coming out of their mouths, Blair did her best to decipher what was being said, but found no comfort in distracting herself. Coming up from behind her, Nate placed his hands on the side of her shoulders as he knew that for her own good, she'd have to step away. Rolling him out of the room, the doctors raced out of the room as they prepped him for emergency surgery. Desperately trying to ask any bit of questions that came to her mind, Blair wanted to hear any bit of phrase of comfort that would make the wait somewhat unbearable, but like before, all she heard were soundless words that didn't pertain to her or worrying woes. Holding Blair back from trying to follow, Nate looked on at Dan being raced down the halls with tubes placed in his mouth while they assisted him in his breathing since he was unable to breath on his own. If this was the last he'd see of his friend, Nate was sure that it'd be the burning image in his brain.

Breaking down into uncontrollable sobs, Blair's walls slowly crumbled as no bit of her could show restraint. In one foul swoop, Blair had morphed into the very women she empathized with in the movies. Watching their loves be carted off to their eventual destiny or doom, she knew that the woman carried the brunt of having to play the torturous guessing game of what the fate would be. Holding her tight against his body, Nate tried to be strong but he found that his own walls were beginning to crumble as his investment in Dan had been just as important in his life, Dan was his best friend and to imagine a world without the wit of the Brooklyn boy was something he never thought would occur, but now the possibility was higher than ever.

Crouched down in a corner, Nicholas held his feet up to his chest as he shook his head uncontrollably. Mumbling phrases to himself as all he could hear as his soundtrack was the sobs of his mother. Shaking his head back and forth, Nicholas did his best to rid himself of the anguish that had come over him. The darkness had prevailed in taking over the prince, as all he could do was watch his walls cave in as he became more introverted. He felt the need to cry, but it felt as if he wasn't sure how to go about it. It was like he felt the emotion but found that noise to be so deafening, the more he wanted it all to stop so that no sadness would be evident, Nicholas wanted to cry so badly as he wanted to show his own sadness…but still he didn't know how to in the moment. As much as Serena and Justine tried to comfort them and prevent their own tears, Nicholas hated that everyone could express their feelings so freely while he had the inner battle of trying to figure out what this darkness in him felt like or what it meant.

Rushing inside in a panic, Rufus immediately ran up to the nurses station to acquire any bit of information about his son while Lilly ran behind him. Peeking her head from the crook of Nate's neck, Blair looked over to hear Rufus ask about Dan's condition and it just felt like the realization of it all came crashing back on her all over again. Letting go of Nate's embrace of her, Blair walked passed him towards where Rufus and Lilly were. It felt like the slowest walk ever as with each step she took, Blair felt like her legs could go out in any moment without a notice at all. Spotting Eleanor and Cyrus make their way into the emergency room, Blair saw that all the adults main concern was to get any bit of information they could, but it was even more important for Rufus as he slowly broke down. Anger in the lack of knowledge they had on his son, Rufus's gentlemen like attitude went out the window, he was now the asshole he hated to see in stores, that demanded information right then and there. Glancing over to see Blair walking towards him, Rufus quickly left the nurses station and walked over to Blair. No words were exchanged as Blair's bewildered look said it all, she had no idea what was going to happen, but if she went by her gut, it was bad.

* * *

><p><strong>[2:00 A.M.]<strong>

Curled up on one of the seats, Blair looked over at Nicholas trying to fight his sleep as he sat in the corner of the waiting room. Blair had tried to get him to move from the very spot he had taken residence in, but found no luck in doing so. It served useless to argue with him as she had no strength to convince him otherwise, if anything Blair envied the option of curling up in the corner of the room as no part of her wanted to accept the realities of the situation. It had been two hours since Blair had heard any word as to what was going on, and with each minute that passed, Blair felt as if she was losing her mind. Why couldn't they just tell her something? Was Dan okay? Was he in pain? Was he on his death bed? What was going on? Blair asked herself as her thoughts became plagued with both doubt and fear.

"Do you want anything?" Rufus asked in the weakest of voices that was absent of his useful happiness

"No. I'm fine" Blair replied as she sat up in her seat

"Uh, your mom and Cyrus are talking with the police. They were able to take Justine's identification of the car and get a license number together" Rufus told her

"I should care….but I don't" Blair replied as she stared off into the open spaces before her "I just want to know about Dan, that's the only thing I want to know about" she cried

"I know" Rufus said as he rubbed her leg "No news is good news, right?" he asked trying to fake a laugh but he couldn't manage to act the part yet

"He hated those shoes" Blair blurted out as Rufus looked at her with a bit of confusion "I wore the same Louboutins he proposed to me in. He said that they caused more problems than good fashion because I could hardly do any good movement in them. He wasn't at home while I was getting ready, so I didn't have his usual commentary….so I thought I'd defy his suggestion and wear them anyways because let's face it, Dan's no expert in fashion" she said as she wiped away the tears that were coming "I should've listened. I shouldn't have worn those shoes" she cried

"Shoes didn't get him hit by a car" Rufus replied

"I know it sounds stupid, but if I never would've worn those shoes then I wouldn't have got stuck….Dan saved me. I saw the car, I accepted that I was going to get hit, but Dan came out of nowhere to save me" Blair cried as she found no stopping in her tears "I shouldn't have worn those shoes. I should have listened to him because then he'd be here with me" she said trying to stop herself from hyperventilating while she began to fan herself. Noticing that Nicholas was beginning to stir in his sleep, Rufus quickly pulled Blair towards him to make it seem like she was fine to the little boy as he didn't want Nicholas to see his mother like this.

"Listen to me…Blair, listen to me" Rufus told her

"It's my fault. This is all my fault" Blair breathed as she found every breath harder to take

"Listen. This is not your fault, Dan is not in the hospital because of a shoe. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself because trust me, if weren't the shoe then it would've been something else. Dan saved you because he loves you" Rufus replied

"And I should've listened to him. I always do that, I always push him to see how much I can get away with because I know he loves me. I use his emotions to get what I want….I knew how he felt and I still did it anyways. So this is my fault, it has to be, it's the only thing that makes sense" Blair cried

"This isn't your fault" Rufus told her once more "This isn't your fault" he repeated once more

"I'm sorry Rufus. I'm so sorry…if I could re do, I would. I swear to you I would" Blair cried hysterically as Eleanor walked in the waiting room to see her daughter crying hysterically. Exchanging a glance with Rufus, Eleanor could see that he was trying to console Blair but found his own heart breaking by the minute. Walking over towards the two, Eleanor rubbed his shoulder as she continued to cry in his arms. Awaking from her sleep, Justine wasn't surprised to hear Blair crying as it became the norm for the group for the night. Getting up from her seat, Justine walked over towards Nicholas and pulled him towards her so that he was laying down in her lap. Though she hadn't had much experience in dealing with Nicholas, Justine knew that any child that was face with the possibility of losing a parent would all require the same thing in this moment, someone that was just there.

_Meanwhile,….._

Pacing the floor nervously, Charlie mumbled to herself as she once again found herself trying to figure out what she should do next. Everything had spun out of control as what was supposed to be the ending of Blair Waldorf had turned to a fatal blow to Dan as his life was in peril. Cursing the name of Blair Waldorf, Charlie couldn't help but get even more enraged as Blair had once again gotten in the way of her romance with Dan. Blair had caused the mess while Charlie was stuck trying to wade through it. A part of Charlie wanted so badly to go see Dan, to let him know that his love was waiting for him, that as soon as he got better she would take him far away from the confines of the Upper Eastside. In a matter of minutes, Charlie found herself hanging on to the idea that Dan was going to be fine, that he was going to perfect and that he'd realize that Blair was nothing but drama for him. Once he did, Charlie knew that she would have to uproot their lives to get away from the venom of those that dislike their love affair. Getting on the computer, Charlie began to scan the various tropical vacation sites that were rated the best by traveling guides. Checking pricing and availability, Charlie busied herself with planning the perfect getaway as her life with Dan was soon around the corner, and she was more than ready to begin that with him.

* * *

><p><strong>[4:00 A.M.]<strong>

Splashing her face with water, Blair began to dry her face with the paper towel before she was finally able to look up at herself in the mirror. Bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Red stained eyes from the tears that she was unable to hold back. Messy hair that was in no way attempted to be kept in a stylish manner. Chipped fingernail polish from her crashing against the pavement in an effort to save her life. All of the physical mishaps that were on her body, Blair still felt as if she couldn't care less about her appearance like she once would. The doctors barely said a word to the family as they shifted in and out of the room without a care. Getting so infuriated with their disregard, Lilly found that taking Rufus to the cafeteria was the best option for him before he ended up taking his anger out on one of the numerous doctors. Walking out of the bathroom, Blair was quickly greeted by Justine, who appeared to look just as bad while she took on the responsibility of taking care of Nicholas. Guilt ridden by the fact that she should've been doing that, Blair couldn't help but feel like she would serve as useless to her son since the questions he had were the very question she had as well. Blair struggled to keep it together, and she wanted to keep the allusion fresh in Nicholas's mind that she was strong and dealing with circumstances as they came.

"You don't have to stay. You should go home" Blair told her as she glanced over to look at Nicholas now resting in Serena's lap

"No, I'm not leaving you" Justine replied "Work will always be there" she sighed

"But what? Dan might not be?" Blair asked

"No, I didn't say that" Justine replied

"But that's what you think?….you think he might die?" Blair asked

"I didn't say that" Justine told her once more

"But you think that. Justine, I know you….you're brutal honesty is what got you hired in the first place. So place don't spare my feelings because you think I'm fragile" Blair exclaimed

"I'm not or will not say that. You shouldn't even be thinking that" Justine told her

"What am I suppose to think!" Blair asked "I see doctors whispering and flipping through charts, not saying a word to me. What am I suppose to gather from that? Because if he was fine than why haven't they said anything?….why haven't they told me?" she asked before Justine walked towards her and gave her a quick hug

"Now I would let the hug linger, but I don't do lingering hugs because then that means I feel sorry for you. I don't feel sorry for you in this moment because there's nothing to feel sorry for. Dan is going to be fine, and he will make it through this because he loves you too much to go out like this. I've invested too much time in trying to get you to see this perfect man that you have, and I'll be damn if I give you a lingering hug because then that will mean I give up, and I won't give up…not on you, and not on your happily ever after" Justine told her sternly as Blair couldn't help but tear up at Justine's confidence

"How are you so positive?" Blair asked

"Because I believe good things should always happen to good people. You're a bit oblivious and hard nosed at times, but your good people Ms. Waldorf" Justine smiled weakly

"You make me sound like my mother" Blair replied

"Is that a bad thing? I mean she has grace while under fire. I happen to think if I can be anything like the two of you in my own career…I'd be making a pretty big name for myself" Justine smiled "Now Serena and I will watch over Nicholas, but you've got pull yourself together and be the strong woman that you are because I'm not parenting material…you know this" she said as Blair managed to let a bit of a laugh escape her. Once the laugh escaped, Blair couldn't help but immediately feel guilty at the fact that she was able to make such a noise

"Thank you" Blair told her

"Anytime" Justine smiled before she looked up to see the doctor walking out into the waiting area. Tugging on Blair's hand, Justine immediately pulled her over into the waiting area before Blair broke loose to get in front along with Rufus

"How is my son?" Rufus asked

"Dan is stable. He had pressure on the brain, which we had to relieve. He's slightly unable to breath on his own, so he's hooked up to a ventilator that will breath for him" The doctor said

"So is he awake?" Blair asked

"He suffer major trauma to the head, which has placed him in a coma…" The doctor said as immediate gasps occurred within the room "He's hooked up to the machines to get him stable, and now he's about midway on the Glasglow scale. These next few hours are crucial" he then said

"Crucial as in, crucial death wise?" Rufus asked with a bit of tremble while Serena quickly grabbed on to Blair's hand to support her friend.

"Dan lost a lot of blood during surgery, so we're giving him time to rest before we start with blood transfusions" The doctor said

"Would we be able to donate?" Lilly asked

"Yes, we're certain that we have enough, but we encourage the family to donate as well" The doctor said

"Is he responsive in any form in his state?" Rufus asked

"It's hard to tell, but we're running the necessary tests to determine. We should be getting more information by the top of the hour. I know this may not seem like hope, but he's made it through the worse. You may go in to see him, but give it about another hour or so before doing so" The doctor told them before he turned to walk away

"So that's some progress" Nate sighed as he tried to offer something positive to the group

"Yes, I mean I've seen people get through this and come out perfectly fine" Lilly added

"Yeah, on tv….but we're not on tv, not by a long shot" Rufus groaned as he stated his comment thinking it was to himself but found Lilly's eyes looking back at him "I'm sorry. I just….I need to get some fresh air. Excuse me" he sighed before he immediately walked off to retreat from letting his frustrations get the best of him.

"How do you feel about the news?" Serena asked as she turned to look at Blair "I mean it's not the greatest, but Dan's made it through surgery" she said with a weak smile on her face as a moment of silence came between them

"I should go donate" Blair replied as she still felt no better than what she was before the doctor came out to talk to them.

* * *

><p><strong>[7:00 A.M.]<strong>

With the sun peaking through the blinds of the hospital, Nicholas found the glare to be distracting from the hospital magazines he was attempting to read. Normally, Nicholas would've found peace in reading one of his many books that he had with him, but feeling less than the prince he proclaimed himself to be, Nicholas sought no comfort in the pages of his fantasy world. For the most part, the grown ups had kept up their duties of tending to his needs, but Nicholas knew that it was all an act. They put on brave faces to talk with him, but as they walked away they crumbled even more at the thought Nicholas's truly being without the one person that was a father figure to him. Finding comfort in sitting off in the corners of the room, Nicholas found that he began to understand the human emotion of what he should feel as he just watched and observed them as they interacted. He watched closely as they bit their tongues, trying to say the right thing. He watched closely as they forced smiles to maintain the sense of hope. He watched closely as they used touch as a form of comfort. He watched closely as tears formed within their eyes but were pushed away by the swipe of a hand. He watched closely as they battled their natural reaction to news, while suppressing their reaction to accommodate other. In those few moments of watching, Nicholas found that there was both a beauty and tragedy of feeling.

"Hey" Blair said weakly as she walked over to sit with her son "Did you eat the food Justine got for you?" she asked

"Bits. I didn't like it, but I ate bits" Nicholas replied

"Hospital food isn't the best, but you make due" Blair sighed as she looked over to see that Nicholas was reading a hospital magazine as opposed to his regular books "Where are your books?" she asked

"In my bag" Nicholas replied

"Why aren't you reading them?…these magazines are so depressing" Blair said as she flipped through random pages of the magazine

"They're actually encouraging. They guarantee a good stay for your loved ones, service with a smile, and the best medical care" Nicholas told her as he showed the pages of the magazine to her "Every page there is a smile to be had" he told her

"I guess if you want to look at it that way. I just thought you'd be reading about King Arthur or something…." Blair said

"King Arthur and The Knights of the Round Table" Nicholas quickly added

"See, that's clearly where your heart lies" Blair smiled weakly

"I don't deserve to feel like a prince. Nothing about me feels like royalty" Nicholas muttered as he hung his head

"Why do you say that?" Blair asked as she looked on at her son with much concern in her eyes

"Because of how I acted. I was what has been deemed a brat" Nicholas replied

"Brat? I don't think I've ever used that term with you. Why would you say you are or have acted like a brat?" Blair asked

"I was so busy trying to find my father, that I lost the only father I've ever known. I did this to him, the moment I neglected what he was to me…I erased him from my existence" Nicholas told her as tears formed in his eyes

"Nicki, you didn't do this. You didn't put Dan in the hospital" Blair replied "There's no way that by your wanting to know about your father that some cosmic being decided to take Dan from you" she told him

"It all makes sense though. If I didn't turn my attention towards a person I have no idea about, then he'd still be here. He'd be fine, we'd be at home not some hospital" Nicholas said as Blair just looked on at her son, trying to figure out how to get the doubts out of his mind. It was weird for her because normally, Dan was so good at pushing the doubts away in these moments with Nicholas, but now she found herself trying to figure out what she should say to help him cope.

"Look, I get that. Trust me, I do. I've gone as low as blaming myself for putting Dan in the hospital. He's mentioned so many times for me not to wear this seasons Louboutin's because let's face it, he hates high fashion, but I ignored his sentiments and the very shoes he warned me against….those were the very shoes that got stuck on piece of gum and caused me to stand like a deer in headlights" Blair told him as Nicholas looked up at her "I don't even like those shoes. I got them because they were this season" she said

"Are you really adding shoes to your reason for blame?" Nicholas asked

"Are you really adding your want to know your father as a reason for blame?…doesn't sound logical does it" Blair quickly replied "These circumstance suck, and I'm not going to sugar code it for you because I think you're smart enough to realize that things aren't normal right now. Dan loves you, he will always love you whether you want to know your father or don't, but his love is a constant with you" she said as she pulled him closer towards her

"I just want to know that there isn't some piece of me that's missing. I want to know that I'm going to be a good man in this world, I don't want my differences to be the only unique thing about me" Nicholas said "And Dan's the only one that see's that…so if I ever needed something, I need my father, I need Dan" he said

"I need him to" Blair said as she hugged him before the nurse walked over towards Blair

"Ms. Waldorf, may I have a word with you" The nurse said as Blair quickly looked up to see the woman

* * *

><p><strong>[10:00 A.M.]<strong>

Finishing off the rest of her coffee, Justine looked on at her watch to see that it was well into day. Needing a bit of a stretch for the bit of discomfort she felt from sleeping in the hospital chairs, Justine felt like it was but a minor pain to endure rather than the pain Dan was going through. Shaking her head of the memories of last nights events, Justine couldn't believe that it had all ended with Dan laying in a coma. How could it all turn out like this? She asked herself at times as she sipped her coffee. Turning to head back into the hospital, Justine was quickly joined by Serena, who seemed to be equally as tired as she was. Sharing a weak smile with each other as no words need to clarify what they both felt, Justine glanced over to see Nicholas sitting with Eleanor and Cyrus. Content to see that Nicholas was coming out of his shell, Serena couldn't help but scan the area in search of Blair.

"Did Blair step out with you?" Serena asked

"No, I thought she was stayed behind to see Dan" Justine replied as they looked at each other skeptically for a moment. Pulling her phone out, Serena quickly called Blair's cell phone only to hear that it was closer than they thought. Noticing the sounds coming from the restroom, Justine walked towards the bathroom before she walked in to hear the cell phone going off.

"B, what's wrong?" Serena asked after opening the bathroom stall door to see her friend crying. Looking up to see the girls, Blair quickly wiped away her tears before she pushed passed them to walk over to splash water on her face. "B?" she asked once again

"I'm just emotional" Blair sighed as she looked up to see her reflection in the mirror

"Clearly, but why are you in here crying?" Justine asked

"I can't exactly be the living water works in front of Nicki. I'm fine, I just had a moment" Blair told them

"It's okay to have a moment, but you shouldn't feel like you have to hide from everyone" Serena said as she tucked away strands of hair away from Blair's face

"Did you see Dan?" Justine asked

"No, I haven't….I know it sounds bad, but I haven't quite worked up the nerve to see him like that" Blair said as she once again began to get misty eyed. "I just can't right now" she cried

"It's fine. I understand, no one is judging you" Serena reasoned as Blair got more worked up. Wrapping her arms around her friend, Blair broke down into tears even more while Justine just looked on with concern.

"What's wrong?….this isn't you just being emotional. What's going on?" Justine asked "Something is wrong with you, as in you" she said as she gave Blair a stern look. Looking Justine dead in the eyes, Blair could see that she wasn't fooling anyone with her reasoning of it being her emotions getting the best of her as she had been figured out by the one person that made a living out of knowing what she'd want and not want.

"B, did something happen? What?" Serena asked as she broke their embrace "We want to help, we're here to help" she told her

"You can't help me with this. You can't…he's the only one that can help me" Blair cried as she shook her head

"What do you mean?" Serena asked

"He's the only one, and I can't do this….I can't do this without him" Blair cried "If he can't then I won't be able to get through. He's the only one" she began to sob as the realization finally began to hit Justine as she looked on at Blair begin to lose it.

"You're pregnant" Justine stated as Serena looked back and forth between Justine to Blair to get confirmation.

"What? Really?….is this true?" Serena asked "How did you figure that out?" she then turned to ask Justine

"I have four cousins, I've seen the pregnancy look numerous times to know it well" Justine replied

"Is it true? Are you pregnant?" Serena asked as Blair leaned up against the sink so that she could compose herself

"I had donated earlier after we spoke to the doctor. While I was with the Nicholas, the nurse told me that they were unable to take my blood because I was pregnant, something about HCG and all that" Blair told them

"But you didn't have any signs" Serena stated

"I didn't have the normal signs with Nicholas either. I guess I'm above the norm in that area" Blair sighed as a moment of silence came between them as they looked on at Blair with much concern "I'm pregnant with Dan's baby, and Dan is in a coma. How about that for happy news?" she smiled as tears began to stream down her face "I can't do this without him. I can't raise our child without him" she began to sob as she began to pace the floor "When Nicholas was born, I had no clue. I didn't know how to change a diaper or how to warm up a bottle. I was too selfish to let him breastfeed because I thought it was unnecessary. Dan stayed up with him every night because he always slept in the morning while I worked on the next design. Every bit of the young man that Nicholas has turned out to be was because Dan was the parent, while I was the mother without a clue…..so I can't do this without him. I'm not capable" she said in between tears

"Oh, c'mon. I'm starting to think you actually like whining about this" Serena said leaving Blair in a bit of confusion to her response

"I'm sorry, did you not just hear me state the facts that is my life. This family does not work without him" Blair exclaimed

"Yes, it does. You just tell yourself that it won't!" Serena replied angrily, leaving Blair and Justine in shock with her reaction "Were you the best mother at first, no, but not everyone falls into motherhood easily. It takes time, but it doesn't make you any less of a mother because it took you a few minutes to grasp the fact that wearing the title is not the only thing the job entails. We grew up with absentee mothers, but I'd like to believe that somewhere along the line we got the mother's we needed. You're not a bad mother, and you need to stop believing that you are because it's honestly beneath you. Nicholas has turned out the way he is because he had a mother that recognized that Dan was a good father figure. You saw your errors and you fixed them. So stop dwelling on the months you mourned your romantic life because everybody makes mistakes, you just happen to crucify yourself for yours" she told her

"I can't believe you're saying this to me" Blair said in disbelief

"I am, and I mean it because I love you. Though the circumstances suck, we are going to hug…" Serena quickly began to say

"She won't hug, hug means sorry to her" Blair quickly replied as she pointed towards Justine

"It's true, circumstances suck, but we can make an exception" Justine said before Serena held out her arms for Blair to walk into

"You're a great mother, and you downplaying that is becoming very annoying" Serena told her as Blair became skeptical if this was a hug that she should except "So we're going to hug it out because frankly I'm hoping you'll have a girl, and I will have first dibs on planning your baby shower for both Dan and you, but this will all begin with a hug because this is good news in crappy circumstances" she said before she looked over at Justine to open her arms up to embrace the hug fest they were going to have

"Since your in the take charge mode" Justine said as she opened up her arms as she stood beside Serena while Blair looked at them both a bit freaked out.

"Embrace the hug" Serena told her before Blair eventually walked into the group hug

"This is so weird" Blair muttered as she pressed her face against Serena's chest

* * *

><p>Opening the door to his room, Blair stood in the doorway for a while as she looked on at him lay in the bed. Taking a few moments to catch her breath, Blair couldn't believe that the guy that had brought so much joy to her life was now laying like some prop in a bed. Processing all that was going on, Blair felt like she was on an emotional rollercoaster that just wouldn't stop for her sake or anyone else's, time was no friend of hers it seemed. Taking a deep breath, Blair walked over towards his bedside as she took a seat on the stool. Unsure of how she should sit or how her posture should be, Blair was just so concerned in making sure that she didn't hurt him in any form. Realizing that she was acting ridiculous, Blair finally let go over her incessant movement and just decided to be with him. Grabbing his hand, Blair looked on at their hands link like it had done numerous times before.<p>

"I used to hate stuff like this, the whole holding hands thing. The sweaty palms, the heat that always seems to form in the palm of hands, it's all so disgusting and gross. But you seem to love it, Lord knows why, but you just enjoy this. You enjoy a lot of stuff that I have no clue about, but you knew I'd like this…..and I do, I love holding your hand. I don't think you know this, but you always try to shield me when your holding my hand. Like you're afraid someone is going to harm me while walking" Blair said as she couldn't help but laugh at the memory "You're my protector, my self proclaimed protector. Never would've dubbed you as my protector but you're actually more buff than I would've thought. Serena always dubbed your time together as amazing, but seeing the package in its entirety fills in the blanks completely….which is odd because I just brought up the fact you and Serena were once sexual….and I need to change subject before this gets awkward. I don't ask for much…or in abundance, but I need you to wake up. I need you to wake up, get out of this bed because the bed head look is not doing you any favors" she said trying to assert her authority like she always had, but came to find that it served useless in this moment because he wasn't going to just magically wake up like she wanted him to. Beginning to tear up, Blair took her free hand and began to wipe away the tears that were attempting to roll "You can't do this to me. You can't make me fall in love with you and then leave. I won't allow you to. Now is not the time to turn into the Brooklyn weasel. I need you. I need you" she cried "I've tried this whole being strong, and I'm even beginning to see that I'm not as bad as I think I am at being a mother, but I need you to help me through. Nicholas needs you, and….this life growing inside of me is going to need you" she said as she took a moment to compose herself "And now I've turn into the cry baby. I'm the cry baby and I hate crying. I have to stop this because you don't need my tears, my tears aren't going to wake you, so I'm sorry" she said as she quickly got up from her seat only to find a tug on her hand. Surprised by the nudge on her hand, Blair looked on in disbelief as she felt like she was daydreaming. Seeing his eyes begin to flutter open, Blair quickly sat down by his bedside. "Humphrey. Humphrey. Humphrey" she said as she looked on at him with as much attention as she could give anyone

"Lola" Dan muttered as Blair looked at him with confusion

"I sit here crying by your bedside, worrying about you and the first thing you mutter is Ms. Harris's name?" Blair asked

"No" Dan said before he coughed

"Take it easy. We need to get a doctor in here" Blair said before she reached over to grab the remote for the nurse but Dan had stopped her from calling

"Charlie" Dan muttered

"Lola, Charlie. Clearly your brain is messed up because bringing up other women in this moment is not the tearful reunion I had in mind. Humphrey, relax. I'm going…" Blair replied

"Lola is Charlie" Dan told her in a weak voice leaving Blair stunned with his revelation.

* * *

><p><strong>[7:00 P.M.]<strong>

Getting the information that she needed from the on staff nurse at the hospital, Charlie was able to hide behind the fact that she was a cousin calling to check in on Dan. Hearing that his condition was touch and go as he lay in coma, Charlie felt more pressed than ever to see him. He'd need her, Charlie thought to herself as she ran the risks of what it might mean if she would go to the hospital to see Dan. She knew her thoughts were irrational, but it was love that she equated her imbalanced behavior to, it was all because of love. Grabbing her purse, Charlie began to stuff in shades and a disguise that way no one would recognize her. Scanning the living room area to make sure she had grabbed the necessary items, Charlie gave the final seal of approval before she walked over to open the door. Surprised to see him standing on the other side of the door, Charlie was unsure of what to think of his presence.

"If you're going to the hospital, I think that'd be a very bad choice. You've made it this far, let me help you for the big finale" Chuck said as the two stared at each other trying to size each other up


	21. As We Were

**Chapter Twenty- As We Were**

With her arms folded as she stood in the corner of the room, Blair looked on as the doctor examined Dan. For the most part, Dan successfully passed all his tests the doctors gave to him but he still found himself in quite a bit of pain, which was to be expected since they had to relieve pressure off his brain. Glad to just see him awake in functioning, Blair wanted to leap into his arms and kiss him until the sun went down but knew that they'd have family in and out that would prohibit that. Still remembering Dan's revelation he had told her as he woke, Blair had hoped that it was him in a bit of daze, but some part of her couldn't help but buy into the idea that maybe Lola wasn't the person she thought she was. Turning to face her, the doctor wore the biggest of smiles as he walked up towards Blair, which tore her out of her reverie. Seeing the doctors smile, Blair couldn't help but feel relieved as they were able to dodge a huge bullet, and by the sound of the cheers outside of the hospital room from the family, Blair could see that the feeling was mutual all the way around.

"He still has to take it easy, and will still remain in the hospital for observation, but everything looks good" The doctor told Blair

"How soon will I be able to go home?" Dan asked

"Humphrey, you had brain surgery, I want them to get it right not some make shift patchwork you did to the pipes" Blair quickly replied "But seriously, how much time?" she asked the doctor privately

"You two should get comfortable with the hospital food because he won't be leaving any time soon. At the most we're looking at eight weeks" The doctor told them

"Eight weeks, we can do that. It's doable" Blair agreed as she looked on at Dan

"I'll have the nurse come by with pain medication for the headaches, but everything looks good" The doctor said before he opened up the door and was immediately flooded into the room in a rush to see Dan

"Sorry" Blair mouthed to the doctor as he had to find a way through the crowd of family just to get out

"How do you feel? Are you in any pain?" Rufus asked as he smiled at his son

"I have a massive headache, but I'm good" Dan smiled weakly "I really don't even remember how it all happened" he said

"Well it happened so fast, but I'm just glad you saved my daughter. You're a hero in my eyes" Eleanor smiled as she nudged his leg

"Mom" Blair sighed "Do we have to get into the sappy parts all ready, he just woke up" she laughed

"If he plans to marry you, I would hope he'd jump in front of a train next" Eleanor quickly replied

"Okay, I'm equating that to the dementia. No more words for you" Blair replied

"Where is he?" Dan asked as he looked over at Blair after he scanned the room in search of Nicholas

"He's closer than you think" Cyrus said as he turned slightly to show the little boy clinging to the back of his legs. Letting out a slight laugh as it hurt too much to do anything, Dan smiled as he looked on at Nicholas like he was Christmas morning to him

"Hey. You going to just hide from me?" Dan asked as Nicholas seemed trepid to make any type of movement "Come here" he said as he motioned for Nicholas to come to him. Skeptically looking at Dan, Nicholas was hesitant to make any movements as the sight of Dan hooked up to so many tubes that were connected to numerous machines had freaked Nicholas out a bit

"It's okay. Everything is fine" Blair told him as she walked over towards where Nicholas stood before she kneeled down beside him

"I don't want to hurt him again" Nicholas muttered as he didn't want everyone in the room to know that he was scared

"You won't. He's fine, the doctor said he's fine" Blair whispered so that only Nicholas could hear. Adjusting himself upwards in the bed, Dan scooted over towards the side of the bed so that he was closer to where Nicholas stood. Watching with much cautiousness, Rufus looked on at Dan as if he were precious cargo that couldn't afford to get anymore damage. Extending his hand out to Nicholas, Dan did his best to fight through the pain as his only goal was to assure Nicholas in the moment. Everyone wanted to heed Dan from making too many sudden movements, but they all knew it'd prove useless as he was going to do anything to make sure that Nicholas was okay. Above all else, Dan wanted to be a father whether in pain or not.

"Take my hand" Dan said as he tried to hide his pain that surged through his body as he grimaced slightly. Slowly moving his hand towards Dan, Nicholas held on loosely at first before Dan gripped on tight to him. "I'm not easily broken. I know it may seem like it, but I'm not. You're not going to break me" he smiled at the little boy

"I'm sorry" Nicholas whispered

"Why? You didn't do anything" Dan replied with a bit of a weak laugh

"I put you here by wanting to find my father" Nicholas reasoned

"There's no way that you did this to me. It's perfectly fine that you want to find your dad" Dan replied "The only way I'd be upset with you is if you'd just go off and forget about me, but even that might be a toss up on me being mad with you" he told him

"I've found him. I've found my father" Nicholas replied as everyone exchanged awkward glances on how Dan would handle this.

"Oh, you have. Maybe we can talk to him together, that's if you want me to be there" Dan told him

"It's kind of hard to talk to yourself" Nicholas replied "You're my dad, that's if you want to be" he told him as tears welled up in Dan's eyes. Though he had always felt like Nicholas's father, it was just rare to hear the title from the little boy and that was something he would always treasure.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Dan smiled before he gritted his teeth to bare the pain while pulling Nicholas towards him to give the little boy a hug. Rising to her feet, Blair couldn't manage to tear her eyes away from the embrace that her two boys had on each other. It was moments like this that made her realize that she'd fallen in love with Dan long before she realized because her heart felt the most secure knowing that Nicholas had someone that loved him as is. Realizing she wasn't the only one becoming misty eyed by the two, Blair looked around at her friends and family to see that they too were affected by the sight.

"I think my allergies are acting up again" Serena said as she began to fan her face to stop the tears that were welled up in her eyes from falling.

"Yeah, I agree" Lilly agreed as Blair and Dan looked around the room to see that everyone was tearing up

"We should really see about all these allergies….you know, for medical reasons" Justine added as Dan and Blair just laughed to themselves

"Just own it. You guys are a bunch of cry babies" Blair exclaimed before they were quickly torn from their laughter by a knock that came to the door. Turning their attention over towards the door, Dan was surprised to see a police officer accompanied by Damien.

"We need to talk" Damien said as he limped inside of the room as everyone shared glances of concern.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the sofa, Charlie tossed her purse to the side before she looked out the window at the impeccable view of New York. Charlie had never been one to take in the view from the penthouse because she was always bouncing around from place to place or trapped up in her room, but feeling like she was inches away from enjoying her freedom with Dan, Charlie realized that it would serve her good to stop and enjoy the good life. Hearing the clinging of glasses as he poured a bit of scotch into his cup, Charlie laughed to herself as only the dark, twisted boys felt the need to sip away their pain with an alcoholic substance. It'd take too long to understand, but Charlie was beginning to see that these Upper Eastside sought solace in the worst of places. Sipping on his drink, Chuck pushed the bottle to the side before he walked over towards her in the living room area. Observing the penthouse, Chuck seemed a bit intrigued as he undid the top button on his jacket suit before taking a seat across from her.<p>

"Damien does well for himself" Chuck smiled

"Daddy's money, I'm sure of it" Charlie replied "What is it that you want? I don't have time for the run around" she quickly asked

"So you want to skip the foreplay?….get to the reason why I'm here?" Chuck asked

"Didn't I just ask you that?" Charlie asked

"What's your deal? I mean hung up over Humphrey, that's all ready a strike against you…." Chuck began to say

"I suggest we change topics because surely you wouldn't want to continue that sentence" Charlie said as she began to play with envelope opener that had a razor sharp edge that glistened under the lights

"Our endgame is the same" Chuck replied before he leaned forward to put the glass down on the coffee game "You want Humphrey and I want Blair" he stated

"I don't see why" Charlie laughed to herself "She's become the epitome of an uptown slut" she smiled

"Tisk, tisk. Someone's jealousy is showing" Chuck laughed

"I'm not jealous of that bitch. She's using him, and the sooner he realizes it, the better off we'll all be for it" Charlie stated

"And you think he'll see that while he's laying up in a hospital bed barely hanging on" Chuck replied

"How do you know?" Charlie asked

"I found you without any problem. I have a way of finding out things" Chuck told her

"Or maybe you've turned into quite the stalker" Charlie smiled "Sorry, I'm taken" she laughed seductively

"I want to help you" Chuck said

"Why? Why do you want to help me?" Charlie asked before Chuck rose from his seat and walked over towards Charlie to where he was a mere centimeter away from her. Kneeling down in front of her until he was on both of his knees, Charlie watched his every move as his eyes seemed more deceptive than they appeared to be. Grasping the sides of the chair, Chuck held her gaze until he got confirmation that he was able to move on to the next round. Taking his hand in between her legs, Chuck surpassed and entered into her warmth as the excitement of his finger caused her to gasp. Gripping on tight to the arms of the chair, Charlie kept her stare as he moved strategically inside of her to where he was gaining pleasure out of her trying to hold back what he was making her feel. Leaning towards her ear, Charlie groaned as she was both sexually frustrated and pissed that she had allowed him such easy access.

"You're imagining it's him. Aren't you?" Chuck whispered in her ear before he looked to see her expressions "You're imagining him inside of you…filling all of you" he said in low whispers as whimpers escaped her as he sped up his pace "He's gentle at first, but then he become full of you that it becomes animalistic. Like a dog in heat" he told her

"Stop" Charlie whispered as she brought her hands to each side of his shoulders

"No!" Chuck growled "Say it. Say it Charlie or is it Lola?" he said as he nipped at her neck

"Dan" Charlie exclaimed with pain and pleasure present in her tone. Resting his forehead against the side of her face, Charlie lowered her hands to where she quickly began to undo the buttons on his pants before he quickly assisted in pulling both his pants and briefs down. Pushing the thin layer of her thong to the side, Chuck quickly entered her as she gasped once he filled her. Holding her face with his hand as he propped himself up, Chuck looked down at her.

"You want him…" Chuck said as he began to thrust inside of her "And I want her….our endgame is the same" he said as he began to pound inside of her "Aw, Blair. Blair. Blair" he moaned as he burry his face in the crook of his neck as continue pound inside of her.

* * *

><p>Folding her arms as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed, Blair looked at Damien with a look of disgusted confusion before she turned back to look at Dan. Finding no clear understanding to the logic, Dan just shook his head as he could offer up no answer that would suit her needs. With everything that had happened in the course of hours and days, Blair had found that nothing was as it seemed even in the Upper Eastside. Knowing that the adults would soon becoming worrisome with panic, Nate saw that it was best to come up with some mundane task to let the core group have privacy. With much protest at first, Rufus was the only one that found it better to trust the judgment of all that were involved and to take Nicholas out of harms way, if it should lead to that.<p>

"You are by far, the most disgusting human being walking the earth" Blair said as she glared at Damien

"Is that before or after this Charlie slash Lola character?" Justine asked

"It's a close tie" Serena replied as they looked on at Damien

"I should accept that as a compliment, that's by far the nicest thing you've said to me" Damien smirked

"Clearly you have low self esteem" Blair replied "So what exactly or why exactly did you decide to unleash this craziness?" she asked as she tried to figure out the situation

"And you're the smart one of the group, I think there should be a revote on who's deemed the brains of the group" Damien laughed

"Charlie was infatuated with me. She wanted me to walk away from Blair from the longest. We had plans to leave to Paris, but I backed out by moving in with Blair" Dan said putting the facts out there

"How'd that relationship end?" Justine asked

"She started going around shopping the story of who Nicholas's real father was" Dan said

"Wait, what?" Blair asked as she looked at Dan "You didn't tell me that bit of information. You told her?" she asked

"No, she has no idea. She was just selling a story" Dan replied "I wasn't that stupid" he said

"You slept with her, you're stupid" Blair quickly responded

"Back to me" Damien stated as he waved his hands up for the attention he wanted

"Yes, back to you. Why would you help her? Knowing how crazy she is" Serena asked

"I thought she was a lost lamb, I just wanted to provide shelter" Damien replied

"By paying for her to have plastic surgery and giving her a different identity?" Justine asked "That's some single white female shit. Glenn Close couldn't even pull off that level of crazy" she stated

"Look, she was in love, stupidly in love, but if not me then who?" Damien asked

"You do realize you can't make yourself come out like the good guy in this scenario?" Nate asked him

"Dan rejected her, and I was still pissed about Danny boy playing a part in my finances coming to an end" Damien said "At first, it was all about breaking the two of you up, but when she started to go after the kid, then I knew she lost it" he said

"Gee, I'm glad to see you draw the lines at kids" Blair replied sarcastically

"So if she took on this identity of Lola, then that means she was close to Nicholas all along. She probably messed with him so Dan would see her as some mother material" Justine reasoned

"Mother material my ass" Blair griped

"Then it didn't help that you went WWF on her" Justine added

"What do you mean?" Dan asked as he looked over at Justine then to Blair

"I may have over reacted once I found out that she prescribed fake pills to our son" Blair reasoned

"The only over reacted you did was toss her body over a chair that caused you to react like a maniac. I'm telling you, the prim and proper routine is all an act, your girl is on the Crips and Blood swag because she knocked her ass out" Justine said

"So Blair goes all WWE and gets Lola slash Charlie upset, which lands to Dan being in the hospital?" Nate asked

"She was probably pissed ahead of that, I mean when I told her Dan put a ring on it, she looked like she was on that Puff the Magic Dragon trip with as much steam she was blowing out of her head" Justine said as she thought back to the incident "Her sole purpose was to get back, and she was failing….which would put her a step below Glenn Close because she at least boned the guy then went crazy….this is all so confusing" she said

"She couldn't have the one thing that she wanted the most, so what better way then to go after the person that was taking it all from her" Serena reasoned

"Yeah, I mean I never thought she would burn the loft down with the kid inside. I tried to make her realize she was losing it, but then she got all stab crazy on me" Damien said as he pointed to his abdomen

"And the car….she was coming after me. She meant to hit me for what I had done, she had reached her breaking point" Blair reasoned as she reached the conclusion of the story "I have you, and she wanted to take me out of the picture. Okay, now I'm officially freaked out" she said wearing a look of panic

"Hey, it's okay" Dan said as he rubbed her back

"How is it okay? She tried killing me and my son. She almost killed you. The bitch is crazy!" Blair stated "Then we have no idea where she is. She could be at the house right now, waiting for me or Nicholas to come home" she continued to say

"Have you told the police everything you know?" Nate asked

"I could only tell them so much because regardless of how bad she gets, Charlie Rhodes is dead and Lola Harris just exists through school documents" Damien said

"Which means we're going after a ghost" Serena said

"There has to be something? I mean I don't care if I have to round up the local gang members down the street from me, we can't just say 'oh, well' and hope for the Ghost busters to bust a cap in her ass" Justine stated

"How do you fight someone that's always one step ahead of you? As much as we can say that we can do this or that to her, Charlie has the upper hand because who knows us better than she does. She knows our thoughts, our patterns, our tendencies…she's become the Insider in some aspects" Blair replied somberly as a silence came over the room

"How much medical pull does your dad have?" Dan asked as he looked over at Serena

"Enough, why?" Serena asked

"Blair and Nicholas could go out Los Angeles with you, while I could go somewhere unknown to get better" Dan said

"What?" Blair asked in confusion

"She's after me. If she thinks we're not together then that'll give you guys enough time to get secure" Dan reasoned

"Are you being serious?" Blair asked in disbelief

"It may suck, but it makes sense" Nate replied "I hate to agree, but what chance do you have. This girl is crazy" he said

"But breaking up won't solve anything. Splitting our family up won't solve anything, but make Nicholas question why we're crazier than what we all ready are. It's not an option. I don't care if we have to Anne Frank it out of this mess, that's not an option" Blair replied

"Look, we won't solve anything by tonight and Charlie or Lola isn't crazy enough to come to a hospital to come to us. Dan has about eight week in here, so that'll give us time to set things up, but our main focus has to be on getting Nicholas secure" Dan reasoned

"Eight weeks" Blair replied

"We stay aware, but we wait until then. No one leaves alone…" Serena began to say

"Even to the Up and Smoke concert?" Damien asked

"If you choose to be up and stabbed again, then by all means, get your 'Sippin on Gin and Juice' on" Justine replied as Damien tended to his wounds once more "That's what I thought Patch Adams" she added sarcastically as she was glad her point was received to him.

"The most important thing that we need to factor in is that we don't go renegade on this. As crappy as it may seem, we have to leave this up to the police" Blair sighed

"Blair…" Dan began to reason

"The police. I'm not risking your life, Nicholas's life or my own for that matter. There's no discussion, just a bunch of nodding in agreement" Blair stated as Dan and Nate reluctantly went along "Damien, get your police friend back in here, I want to give my statement" she then said as she looked over at Damien.

* * *

><p>Adjusting his tie in the mirror, Chuck looked on at the reflection of Charlie as she finished getting dressed herself. Neither one of them were eager to discuss what had transpired between them, but it was safe to say that they were on mutual ground of what they both wanted. Charlie knew better than anyone that Chuck was madly in love with Blair, to the point that he had ran off to the lands unknown to avoid his broken heart. Charlie may not have trusted Chuck, but she knew that'd he'd understand her situation better than anyone. Getting up from her seat, Charlie walked over towards the bar to pour herself a quick drink before she began to walk back over towards the living room area. Fixing his tie one last time, Chuck walked back over to join Charlie in the living room, making sure to keep the distance between them as business needed to be discussed between them.<p>

"That can't happen again" Charlie stated before she downed the rest of her drink

"I assure you, with my track record, it most likely won't" Chuck smirked as he looked at her "Surely you understand what I bring to the table now" he then said

"Crazed infatuation in the sexual sense" Charlie teased

"I get my rocks off, shouldn't matter what I think about" Chuck replied

"I respect it" Charlie replied

"So what's your endgame in all of this? I mean my hope is to get another chance to be with Blair, have the family we should've had together….but what's your endgame scenario?" Chuck asked

"If I said happiness, would you believe me?" Charlie asked in response

"Sure, why not. Everyone deserves to have what they want" Chuck stated

"Everyone? It doesn't always work out that way" Charlie laughed "You had your chance with Blair, numerous if I remember correctly….I never got a fair chance with him" she reasoned

"I'm a believer that when you find the right one, you can't let them go so easily" Chuck said

"And yet you keep walking away. No, I believe when you find the right one, you do everything in your power to keep them. My love is true, my love is unwavering….which is more than what I can say for you. What would your pressure Blair think if she knew what we did on that very chair" Charlie smiled

"It's nothing that Humphrey hasn't done" Chuck stated

"No, it's not the same. Dan and I had a relationship, something that meant something to the both of us, it was real" Charlie quickly corrected him

"And I assure you, you will have that again" Chuck said "But seeing as Damien only covered the basics with you, you won't have it long. You're only identity is Lola Harris…" he began to say

"On paper. Not the papers that matter though, but in all actuality, Charlie Rhodes is dead" Charlie replied "I have to give him some bit of credit for that. The whole plastic surgery was genius to keep me low key" she said

"Yes because looking like a cheap knock off of Blair is working wonders" Chuck replied sarcastically "He botched the key part, if you look like her, you don't come in second best….you become the best version of her" he said

"Maybe I didn't want that? Maybe me just having the fresh slate as Lola Harris was what I wanted?….did I want to be Blair, no, but I thought it'd make him love me. The more I realized, Dan was falling for Lola because Charlie had too much baggage. A successful writer such as himself would never be able to take me to functions due to my past. So if it was a botched job, then I'm grateful for it because Dan saw me as a new person" Charlie said

"You've bought into this, that's touching" Chuck replied

"I know, I'm a saint after all. Look, what exactly is your new plan because I don't have time on my side and neither does Dan" Charlie reasoned

"Dan is touch and go in the hospital, I figured you'd want to see him…there's no way you'd be able to walk right in, but I've arranged for you to be given a nurses outfit. You like playing roles, so that should do you. The car will take you to an alleyway that way you won't be identified by any of the street cameras, should they have all ready pressed charges" Chuck relayed to her as she seem impressed with how thorough he was

"…you know a lot for being on the outside" Charlie questioned

"Who says I'm on the outside?" Chuck smirked "Dan and Nate went by your place, so I assume you've nailed the Single White Female act down with your apparent devotion. They'd be insane not to get the police involved. I got Humphrey the answers he needed from Damien, so if anything, I'm pulling all the strings" he said

"What's your bone to pick with Dan?" Charlie asked as she looked at him with much intrigue

"He has my life….and I want it back. You're just the person I need to help in doing that. I've got more inside connections to the group than you could ever imagine, so the way I see it…I'm you're only option" Chuck said as he stood from his seat.

* * *

><p>With two cups of coffee in hand, Blair walked down the hallway past the waiting room to see what was once a room filled with her and Dan's family, was now vacated. For any person, to see a room such as the waiting room vacated was a good thing because at least for a course of time, one less tragedy wasn't occurring. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Blair felt blessed that she was able to make it through the dark thoughts that clouded her mind of all the things that could go wrong. Blair liked to believe that she was a optimistic person now that Dan was showing her that good things can happen without scheming to make it happen, now Blair was just realizing that good things could happen because they just could. Turning the corner into Dan's room, Blair noticed Nicholas fast asleep beside Dan in the hospital bed. A slight came to Rufus and Lilly as they thought of ways to get the boy without waking him from his slumber.<p>

"He looks so cute sleeping" Lilly awed over the little boy

"Okay, c'mon. Let's let these guys get some rest" Rufus said as he leaned over to pick up Nicholas, who seemed to fit so naturally in his arms.

"Thank you guys for watching him again tonight" Blair replied as she put the coffee down on the dresser beside Dan "Especially with how crazy things are" she sighed

"Have you heard any word from the police?" Lilly asked

"No, just the standard that they are searching for her bit. They put a security detail around the hospital, so hopefully that will give me some bit of peace of mind" Blair said

"Which it won't because let's face it, every mother worries" Lilly replied

"And you're sure you guys are covered security wise?" Dan asked

"Yes, everything is cleared" Rufus said

"I hate that we have to go to such lengths, but I'm sure Charlie or Lola will show up somewhere" Blair said

"Let's hope" Lilly said as she leaned in to hug Blair then to kiss Dan on the cheek

"Have a good night. Be safe" Dan told them as they said their goodbyes

"We will" Rufus replied as they were greeted at the door by their security detail that waited to escort them to their limo. Taking a few moments to look on Nicholas as he left with Rufus and Lilly, Dan wanted so badly to be able to protect him from the unknown that they were facing. Feeling her hand grip his, Dan looked over to see Blair looking back at him.

"It's going to be fine" Dan told her as he pulled her towards him on the bed, so that she was nestled up close to him

"It's all your fault, you know that right" Blair muttered as she burry her face in his chest

"Of course" Dan laughed "Believe me, I know that" he said as he trailed off into a bit of realism of the part he did play in all of this

"But we're going to make it through this, I feel it. We've dealt with crazier" Blair said as she linked her hand in his

"That is also true" Dan laughed as they enjoyed the silence between them while getting lost in just being with each other "So maybe this was me dreaming or something, but why were Serena and Justine smiling at me?…it was like 'I know something that you're about to find out type of smile' going on" he said as Blair just laughed

"I have no idea" Blair replied as she looked up at him

"Seriously? Is this going to become a girl thing? I just had a miraculous recovery, I came back from a coma, I jumped in front of a car for you….I deserve to know some secrets" Dan declared

"Whining doesn't look good on you Humphrey" Blair teased

"Whining, I call it protesting" Dan smiled

"Yeah well, it's not suiting you in any form" Blair laughed

"So there is something? You wouldn't answer in such a round about way if there wasn't" Dan said "Just tell me?" he asked as Blair looked at him skeptically

"I'm pregnant" Blair told him as Dan looked surprised

"With a baby? As in mine?" Dan questioned

"Yes because I'm that type of a girl. Seriously Humphrey, I tell you I'm growing the gift of life in me and you're all ready doubting paternity…" Blair began to say as she propped herself up on her arm before he leaned in to kiss her. "Don't think that I'm going…." she said breaking the kiss before he once again kissed her

"How? When?" Dan asked excitedly after breaking the kiss

"Uh well, the how was, if I remember correctly, the time in the shower. The when was while I was trying to donate blood, the nurse said that I probably shouldn't donate for a while since I was pregnant" Blair replied

"How do you feel?" Dan asked

"I haven't exactly blown up into eight month status of pregnancy, which I'm dreading for swollen ankle reasons, but I feel….I feel happy" Blair replied as smile cracked on her face "I'm scared because of the looming threat that is Charlie, but I'm happy because although you'd never admit this, I know how you'd like to have a child of your own" she said

"I don't care about having a child of my own. Blair, I'm happy with my life. I fought to get back to this life" Dan said as he tucked away a strand of hair from her face "I don't want you think…" he began to say

"Humphrey, I'm happy about this for reasons beyond you. I just want our life to start all ready" Blair smiled as she kissed him "So you can get over yourself" she laughed

"I hope we have another boy" Dan quickly replied

"I have to disagree with you, we need a serious boost of estrogen in the house" Blair replied

"Estrogen, you're not outnumbered in the house. Nicki and I include you in a lot…." Dan began to say

"I'm willing my uterus to create a female" Blair declared as they continued on with their debate as it seemed to be the only thing that kept their minds off the danger lurking.

* * *

><p>Looking out the window at the darkened sky, Chuck played with the ring on his finger as he sighed in boredom. He had been cast the villain numerous times before, so to be encompassed in the minimum darkness that New York had to offer was something that wasn't new to him. Chuck thought he could handle staying in the back round while the rest of his friends lived their lives together, but found that the lonely was something he couldn't manage to get used to. Many nights, Chuck found himself questioning why Blair couldn't be the girl he'd spend his nights with? Why Nicholas couldn't look at him as his father? Why'd he even walk away in the first place? Chuck asked himself over and over again in his mind. Charlie may have been crazed, but Chuck understood that more than anyone on what it felt like to love someone so much that you'd do anything for them. Pulling into the alleyway, Charlie looked over at Chuck before tightened up the string on her jacket so that her nurse uniform wouldn't be revealed. Stepping out of the car, Chuck looked around to make sure that there wasn't anyone else in the alley besides them.<p>

"So do you remember the plan?" Chuck asked as breathed the cold night air

"All twenty times you told me about it" Charlie sighed in frustration at his pestering "Relax, I have everything under control" she told him

"You screw this up, and you're not the only one going down for this" Chuck stated

"Yes because you're finger prints are everywhere. Remember, I'm the brains in all of this" Charlie told him "You just hopped on the train" she said before the sounds of police sirens caused them both to jump

"And that's why everything needs to be perfect" Chuck replied as he looked on at the passing cars

"Have you heard any word on Dan?" Charlie asked

"Nothing has changed. Lilly and Rufus have left, so I don't think Blair would run the risk of you hurting Nicholas again" Chuck informed her as he looked at the clock

"And everyone else? What about that stupid assistant of hers?" Charlie asked

"The coast is clear" Chuck told her

"Good. Once I get everything set up, Dan won't have to stay in the hospital much longer" Charlie said as she adjusted her outfit "I should be going" she told him

"If you run into any problems, there will be a car parked two blocks away from the hospital" Chuck told her

"That I remember above everything else, but hopefully it won't get to that" Charlie sighed as she put on a pair of sunglasses "Wish me luck" she said taking a deep breath before she turned to walk. Watching her walk, Chuck played with the ring on his finger once again as a means to distract him, like he was preparing himself for the possible outcomes of the night. Looking over at the drivers window to see his reflection in the car, Chuck walk toward the drivers side as he began to tug at the insides of his jacket.

"Charlie!" Chuck called out before she turned slightly

"You forgot something" Chuck told her before the trigger was pulled three times as the gunshots echo in his ear. Taking a moment to himself after firing the last shot, Chuck brought his hand up to his mouth to stop himself from breaking character. Looking back towards the end of the alley then back beyond Charlie, Chuck was glad to see that they were still alone. Walking towards the body, Chuck looked on to see that she was in fact dead. Looking back towards the car, the drivers side opened before the dark figure got out of the car to walk towards where Chuck kneeled. "She's dead" he said

"Figured that" Nate said as he took the cap off of his head before a silence came between them "You okay?" he asked

"Are you?" Chuck asked

"Yeah" Nate breathed

"You should probably get yourself a bottle of Jack tonight. Won't change what happened, but it will help the pain" Chuck said "Now you should probably go" he said as he pulled out the gloves from his jacket

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked

"My part" Chuck replied as he put the gloves on "She's all ready dead, we just helped confirm it" he told him

"This stays between us" Nate replied "Everything stays between us" he told his friend

"I'm all ready the villain, I have no problem with keeping my secrets" Chuck told him as they shared a weak smile between each other before Nate walked began walk off

"Why? Why'd you help with my plan?" Nate asked

"Because I owe Humphrey. I can't take back what I've done, but they're the family that's supposed to happen. Not Blair and I or Blair and Louis, he's the man I wasn't and every man needs help from time to time" Chuck replied

"You did more than help Humphrey tonight, you protected him, you protected Nicki tonight" Nate said

"I guess I did" Chuck smiled weakly "Go before you grow a conscience" he told his friend as Nate gave Chuck a knowing smile of gratitude before he slowly backed away.

* * *

><p>Exchanging places with Rufus at the hospital, Blair hated to leave Dan's side but she knew that she'd have to go check on Nicholas to keep him informed of all things Dan. Since Eleanor and Cyrus had hosted a small brunch at the house, Blair was glad to make her way back to the old stomping grounds of her penthouse to retreat for a hot shower and a fresh change of clothes. Making her way through the lobby, Blair was greeted by the hotel staff as if she were some sort of celebrity with her security in tow behind her as if she were one. Stepping off the elevator, Blair was instantly greeted with the smell of eggs and bacon coming from the dining area as she walked in to see Dorota and Eleanor talking while her mother took her daily medication. Blair thought it'd be forever and a day before she'd see the sight of her mother willingly accept the doctors recommendations, but she was glad that her mother was doing all she could to remain the woman she was while she still could.<p>

"Good morning" Blair smiled as she walked over to kiss her mother on the cheek

"Good morning. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the hospital with Daniel?" Eleanor asked

"Rufus is with him, I just stepped out to check on Nicki. Is he upstairs?" Blair asked

"Yes, Rufus and Lilly dropped him off earlier. Cyrus and he are caught up in this whole King Arthur and the Knights of whatever story" Eleanor laughed "Is everything okay? How is Dan?" she then asked immediately

"He's good. He's still got the headaches, but that's to be expected" Blair smiled "We're just taking it all in stride" she told her mother

"And crazy woman? Have the police heard any word?" Dorota asked

"Nothing so far. The security is a bit of a comfort" Blair told them

"I'm sure it is. Nothing makes a person feel better than a nine being in a holster" Eleanor said as she sipped on her orange juice

"And again, the dementia" Blair laughed at her mother's choice statement "I actually have some news that I want to share with you that goes beyond the crazy woman" she said just as Nicholas came running down the stairs eagerly to greet his mother

"Mother!" Nicholas called out as he wrapped his arms around his legs while Blair looked down at the boy with the biggest of smiles

"Hey" Blair laughed as she leaned down to hug the top part of his body

"I thought I heard a familiar voice" Cyrus said as he walked up to hug Blair

"Yeah, I thought I should come by to check on the little guy" Blair smiled

"Is Daniel being released from the sick house?" Nicholas asked

"No, he still has some more healing to do, but his progress is amazing. He'll be home in no time, you'll see" Blair told him

"How would he be home in no time, time would be needed for him to have said…" Nicholas began to say

"Nicki, it's an expression not to be taken literally" Blair laughed as she messed with his hair "But I'm actually glad that I have you all here because there is news that I want to share with you" she said

"Is it in regards to Daniel?" Cyrus asked as he sat next to Eleanor

"Somewhat" Blair replied

"I thought you said he was fine?" Nicholas asked nervously

"He is…look, this is good news" Blair told them as they all seemed a bit anxious

"Good news seems to be a bit hard to come by, especially since Mr. Humphrey in hospital bed" Dorota said

"It is, and it will come….in the next nine months" Blair said as she held out for responses

"Nine months, I thought you said Dan was getting out in eight weeks?" Eleanor questioned

"And again, the dementia. Mother, I'm going to be a mother again" Blair replied

"Really?" Eleanor asked as she held her hand up to her face in surprise while everyone looked at each other in shock

"Yeah it was a surprise to me as well, but the nurse told me after I donated blood. She told me that I was pregnant" Blair said "It's all been a whirlwind, but we're very much excited about this" she said

"So Dan knows?" Cyrus asked

"Yes, I told him last night. It was actually the good thing that kept our minds off of the you know who situation" Blair smiled

"Congratulations" Dorota smiled excitedly as she jumped up and down

"Congrats" Cyrus smiled "I have to….I have to inform the group. I mean we're talking the biggest of celebrations for the little one. Have you told Harold yet?" he then asked

"I haven't gotten around to it, but I will skype him as soon as I get changed" Blair laughed as she turned her attention over towards Nicholas to see that he was a bit confused by it all "I'm actually feeling a bit tired, maybe the pregnancy is kicking in quite early for me now" she said as she ran her hand through her hair

"Then by all means, go take your shower and relax a bit. I'm sure Rufus would love to have the time with Daniel" Eleanor said

"I assumed" Blair replied "Do you think you could walk me upstairs?" she then looked over towards Nicholas

"Most assuredly I can" Nicholas replied as he held his hand out towards Blair before she put her hand in his. Leading her up the stairs as if she were a delicate flower, Nicholas wasn't quite sure why he felt so protective in that moment of his mother, but as of now, nothing really made sense to the little boy. Opening the door for his mother like a true gentlemen, Nicholas followed his mother inside into her bedroom. "Do you need me to go?" he asked as Blair took a seat on the edge of the bed

"No, I don't want you to go. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you" Blair smiled as she patted the space beside her "Sit with me" she smiled as he hesitantly did so

"What did you need to be alone with me for?" Nicholas asked

"To see how you felt about the news. How do you feel about there being a new addition? and don't analyze the phrase" Blair asked

"Am I supposed to feel something?" Nicholas asked

"I don't know. I mean whatever you feel is all right, there is no wrong or right way to feel" Blair told him

"I'm not sure it makes sense" Nicholas told her "How I feel" he then clarified for her

"Then just tell me whatever pops into your mind" Blair told him as he took a moment to think

"I think….more room, like we need more room" Nicholas said

"Okay, that would make sense. We have four bedrooms, two are offices…so that would need to change" Blair agreed "What else?" she asked as she kicked her shoes off to get comfortable

"Would I have to share?" Nicholas asked "They mention that a lot in school" he said

"Not for some time, I mean eventually we'd like for you to grasp the sharing, but I don't see the baby coming out of the womb wanting to release the draw bridge on your castle" Blair told him

"How about books?" Nicholas asked

"You could read to her. That'd be very honorable of a prince to do so, and chivalry is always alive and kicking in you" Blair replied

"More parents. Would there be another set of parents for this child?" Nicholas asked

"Okay, that would be a knock on the original because then that would make me a promiscuous woman, but I assure you that you will share the same set of parents with this sibling" Blair stated

"I'm doomed to dislike the offspring based on that statement, I battle with identity and all ready they have a set of parents in place" Nicholas replied

"I know, life's crazy. Your mother was a ball of confusion back then, but we should let the newcomer feel it's way in, then save the doom until toddler years, when it comes to colic season, we might be on the same page with the doom thing. What else?" Blair laughed as they both laid back on the bed discussing his questions and concerns on the matter

"Another prince would be a bonus to the kingdom" Nicholas suggested

"Yes, but a princess would make way for a new fairytale for Disney to hijack" Blair replied "It's too bad that Dan isn't of the Latino descent, we could've broke a new racial barrier with Disney to uncover in their eighty years late entrance to reality" she added before her cell phone began to ring. Propping herself up, Blair leaned over towards her side to pull her cell phone out as she looked on at the caller identification. Skeptically looking at the number, Blair was hesitant at first to answer but found that it could be something involving Dan at the hospital. Answering the phone, Blair quickly got off the bed and walked towards the window to look out at the New York sky. "This is Blair Waldorf" she answered as Nicholas looked on at his mother with much intrigue.

* * *

><p>His eyes fluttered open at the sounds of the machines beeping throughout the night, looking over towards the curtains, Dan looked out at the New York skyline before the shadows coming from outside the door had caught his attention. Propping himself up in the bed to get a better view, Dan immediately gripped onto the remote, debating on whehter to call the nurse just for the sake of his sanity. His eyes grew more and more suspicious as the shadow appeared to walk back and forth as if they were contemplating something on the otherside of the door. Maybe it was Charlie? Maybe she was bold enough to come after him? he questioned as millions of thoughts ran through his mind as to what he should do. With each second that passed, Dan prepped himself to make a clean getaway by barreling over the person, and hope that he was able to run quick enough to flag down safety. Just as he formulated his plan, Dan saw the handle on the door begin to turn slightly as he continued to leave him on edge. Gripping on tight to his remote, Dan felt his heart racing a mile a minute as the door finally opened. Holding up his hands in defense, Dan was surprised to see that it was Nate on the otherside.<p>

"Seriously! you scared the crap out of me!" Dan declared as his heart beat eased up

"Sorry. I thought you were still up" Nate reasoned as he closed the door behind him

"Clearly. I might've been dead if you continued to scare me like that" Dan huffed "What are you even doing here? I thought you were staying with Serena, protecting her until we figure out this whole Charlie deal" he reasoned

"She's staying with Justine. She text me about going to the Leroy's gun range" Nate reasoned as he took a seat by Dan's bedside

"Why are you here?" Dan asked as he couldn't help but pick up some weird vibes from his friend

"I needed to talk to you about something" Nate replied "...have you talked with Blair or anyone?" he asked

"No, why? should I? Is everything okay?" Dan asked nervously

"No, I was just asking" Nate replied "Things are...they're going to be better now" he then told Dan after a few moments of thought

"Okay, since when do you become all profound?" Dan asked skeptically

"Because it will. You can get better now, and know that things will get better now" Nate told his friend as he looked on at his hands as if he could envision the blood on his hands from the shots he fired tonight "Four years ago, we all could've been different people. We make decisions, and hope that it will have a payoff in the end...so I guess, a part of me wonders, when you decided to put your life aside to help raise Nicki, how'd you know it was right in the long run?" he asked

"Okay, now I really need to know what's going on. What's with the profound conversation at ten at night?" Dan asked

"Just answer" Nate sighed

"Because I just knew. I knew that I loved her and I loved this little boy. It wasn't about me, it was about someone else...I was concerned about someone elses happiness, and I guess that's how I knew it was right. When you factor in what life would be like to know that this person would be better because of it, then you know its right" Dan told him

"That makes sense" Nate smiled weakly as a silence came between them "I've done something tonight that I'm not proud of, but I know that in the long run...it was right, but I'm prepared to deal if it wasn't because it wasn't about me" he said as Dan just stared at his friend with uncertainty as to what Nate was talking about before they were quickly joined by Blair as she ran into the room. Flinging her arms around Dan's neck, Blair smiled happily as she held on tight to Dan.

"What's going on?" Dan asked as she pulled away to show her smile that she wore from ear to ear

"Nate hasn't told you...that's surprising" Blair laughed as she looked over at Nate

"Told me what?" Dan asked as he looked over at Nate

"Charlie or Lola, she's dead. They found her body floating in the Hudson river. I guess she couldn't deal with what she had done to you, so she killed herself" Blair smiled "And note that I feel bad for smiling about a suicide, but I'll get my condemnation at the pearlie gates, but until then...ding dong, thank Go..." she began to say

"I don't think God wants to be linked into what you're about to say" Dan interrupted

"True, but he understands" Blair laughed "So now we don't have to go all babysitters club. We can be normal again or attempt to be because let's face it, we're not as normal as we think we are" she said

"How long ago did they find the body?" Dan asked as he looked over Nate

"I don't know, but the officer said they had just received a call not too long ago" Blair told him as Nate forced a smile "It's all coincidence, but I guess this is all fate coming together or something" she said

"Do you think you could get the nurse for me? I'm having a bit of pain" Dan said after a few moments of silence

"Sure. I'm going to call and check on Nicki" Blair said as she leaned in to kiss Dan on the cheek before she turned to leave Nate and Dan alone in the room.

"Did you?" Dan asked before Nate rose to his feet

"Feel better. I'll see you tomorrow" Nate told him as he dug his hands into the pocket of his jacket

"Nate. What'd you do?" Dan asked

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" Nate replied as he walked towards the door

"Just tell me" Dan reasoned

"Enjoy your life Humphrey. Stop trying to analyze why you are where your at in life, just enjoy it" Nate said flashing a weak smile before he left.

* * *

><p>[Eight Weeks Later]<p>

Pulling into the parking space, Dan took a moment to survey the park grounds before he looked over to see Blair smiling at him. Holding his hand tightly, Dan never knew how much strength she gave to him by just a simple gesture that he needed so badly. Looking in the mirror back at Nicholas, Dan noticed the boy playing with his hands nervously as if he were sitting on pins and needles. Undoing the seat belt, Dan pushed it to the side before he got out of the car. Turning around in her seat to face Nicholas, Blair smiled at him before she too got out of the car to open Nicholas's door. Slowly getting out of the car, Nicholas looked on at his mother as he closed his door slightly before he began to adjust his clothing to where it was suitable. Noticing Nicholas's nervous behavior, Blair kneeled down towards her son to kiss him on his forehead as a means to stop him from doing himself over because to her, he was perfect the way he was. Letting the kiss linger longer than it should, Blair pulled back to reveal the tears that were welled up in her eyes as she caressed the sides of his cheek. Taking a deep breath, Blair rose to her feet before she stepped aside to let the little boy walk ahead towards Dan.

"You ready?" Dan asked as he grabbed the little boys hand

"Yes" Nicholas replied nervously and sought relief in holding his father's hand as they began to walk down the parks pathway

"So I read that book you told me about. I'm thinking King Arthur is quite the character. He's by far my top pick for a great leader" Dan told him

"He's got his perks" Nicholas shrugged

"Willing followers, that can be key in situations" Dan laughed

"Is this a form of small talk as they call it, where you distract from the looming over bearing subject we're swiftly approaching?" Nicholas asked

"We're not talking about sexual intercourse again" Dan quickly shut down

"It's an eventual topic in my aging process" Nicholas reasoned

"Yeah well, five is still a bit young for me. Let's check back on that topic in ten to eleven years" Dan smiled down at the little boy

"Do you think she'll cry?" Nicholas asked as he looked back at his mother

"I'm trying not to cry" Dan replied

"There's nothing to cry for, though I suspect your weakened emotional state has a lot to do with you carrying on your man traits" Nicholas told him

"And this is the part where we move on to the next subject" Dan quickly replied as they stopped short of their destination "Okay, I'll be over there if you need me" he said as he kneeled down towards the little boy

"I know. I suspect you'll be watching me as well, won't you?" Nicholas asked

"Brought my binoculaurs and all" Dan replied as he laughed "But seriously, I'll be here. Regardless, I'll be here" he said

"You stand the test of time. I have no fear in your wavering devotion" Nicholas replied

"Thanks, I think" Dan replied as he slowly rose to his feet to look over at the man sitting on the bench, looking on at both Nicholas and Dan anxiously "He's there" he said

"It may be a while. I've written up two hundred questions" Nicholas said

"And we'll be here until each and everyone is answered" Dan told him as he slowly backed away

"I love you...I feel I should tell you that due to this urge inside of me. I love you because you're my father. So you should know that on your journey back to spy on me" Nicholas said as Dan just smiled

"...I love you too" Dan smiled before Nicholas took one final deep breath before he turned to walk towards the man. Standing and watching intently, Dan felt secure enough to know that he held a place in the boys heart, so it was safe for him to let go. It was finally his time to learn who he was, and that was something that Dan wanted all along for him, to know that he was loved. Turning slowly, Dan walked back towards the car to see Blair sporting a pouty face as she too felt her little boy growing up before her eyes.

"My name is Nicholas Elijah Humphrey" Nicholas said as he extended his hand towards the man after a few moments of silence

"Honorable, just like a prince" The guy smiled as he shook his hand "I admire that" he said nervously

"And you?...are you what they say?" Nicholas asked

"Yes, I'm what they say. May I ask what exactly do they say?" The man asked with a bit of a smile on his face

"My father? King Louis Grimaldi?" Nicholas asked nervoulsy as Louis rose from his seat

"Yes to all the above...so I guess the title is right, you're the little prince" Louis replied as the two exchanged a smile

"My dad's written books on Monarchs, so how exactly does that work?" Nicholas asked as he sat down beside Louis and began to read off his questions.


	22. The Debate Rages On

**Chapter Twenty One- The Debate Rages On**

**[One Year Later]**

Beginning to stir awake from her slumber, Blair turned over on her side to see that he wasn't beside her. Rubbing her eyes for better clarification, Blair sat up in the bed once more to check the vacancy only to have it confirmed once more. Looking around the room to notice the chaos that it was in, Blair sighed as it was just another days worth of mess to clean up from a nights worth of activity. Grabbing her robe, Blair stepped out of the bed and onto a binky toy that lit up with excitement, forcing her to fall down onto the bed in surprise. Breathing in and out, Blair leaned over to curse the toy for scaring her so badly. Grabbing her phone off of the dresser, Blair looked on at her e-mails to see that the usual work load had become much lighter since Justine had been promoted for the permanent merger between Wyatt and Waldorf. Giving one final glance at the clock, Blair sighed as she knew she had to work miracles in the span of time she was allotted to get Nicholas ready for his soccer game. Making her way out into the living room to a somewhat put together mess, Blair couldn't help but smile at the sight of Dan and the baby asleep. Not wanting to wake the baby, Blair leaned over the couch to give Dan a quick kiss to wake him.

"What time is it?" Dan yawned as he began to stir awake

"Eight thirty" Blair replied "How was it?" she asked as she played with Dan's hair

"It was…tiring, but I'll survive" Dan sighed on his report of his night with the baby as Blair walked over towards the bassinet to see her precious baby boy.

"Aw, I feel bad for leaving you alone last night" Blair said

"No, it's fine. You were with Nicki doing the project, so I thought I'd flex my muscle and easily deal with Mr. Cranky pants but that didn't pan out come one in the morning" Dan laughed as he still felt half asleep

"Well, I promise to take tonight's shift on baby Ben duty because I have a feeling he'll have much, much more fun with mommy…." Blair said as she smiled at the baby before the realization hit "Oh, God. I've become one of those baby talking mothers" she stated as Dan just shook his head and laughed

"It's sexy on you" Dan said before he kissed her neck then turned to head towards the bedroom just as Nicholas came prancing down the staircase

"I know, I know. French toast with a banana" Blair stated once she saw the little boy

"Proofread homework for school on Monday" Dan called out his task from the bedroom as he got undressed

"Are you going to cook my breakfast?" Nicholas asked a bit confused

"Yes, I can attempt to cook your breakfast" Blair replied as she rolled the bassinet with her as she walked

"But I do actually want to eat the food" Nicholas replied as Dan came out of the room buttoning up his flannel shirt

"Which is why we have the microwaveable French toast that you like. Humor your mother, she thinks microwaving is cooking" Dan said as they all made their way into the kitchen

"But it's not. Microwaving is the laziest form of cooking" Nicholas replied

"And I'm standing right here" Blair told her son so that he was aware of her presence "I have you know that most women don't even make it to the microwaving stage" she told them

"Which is something you should be very proud of" Dan teased

"Don't mock me Humphrey" Blair glared at him "Yes, I microwave. I'm a microwaving woman. I microwave water for it to boil. I'm a microwaver and proud of it" she declared

"So will I be looking forward to minute made foods for the rest of my life?" Nicholas asked "If it become a minute and half, will that be the downfall to your microwaving career?" he teased as he asked

"Oh, Nicki. Your dad just sent you an e-mail" Dan informed the boy as he logged onto his laptop "Museum brochures?" he asked

"For our trip there for Christmas. He wants to take me there" Nicholas smiled

"Louis was always a lover of museums" Blair stated

"The writing museum, now that's interesting" Dan smiled as Nicholas and him began to go through the brochures on his laptop

"And there's the nerd I married" Blair stated as she laughed to herself

"What will Benji do in Monaco?" Nicholas asked

"Don't call him Benji, it makes him sound like a dog" Blair replied

"Benji is a unique name" Dan quickly replied as Nicholas shook his head in agreement

"Look, you've all ready force field my uterus into popping out another boy. May I at least have say in nicknames?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter

"What about B. Frank?" Nicholas asked his parents "I hear slang is popular in current times" he stated

"There's no Frank in his name" Blair quickly replied

"For Benjamin Franklin" Dan laughed "Clever" he said giving Nicholas his props

"Why do we even need nicknames? Why can't he just be Benjamin" Blair stated

"Why do you have to say his formal name?" Dan asked

"Because that's the name I gave him" Blair quickly replied

"Fairmaiden Eleanor likes Benji as a nickname" Nicholas then brought up

"Good, then she can call Dorota that when she needs something" Blair stated

"Why would she call Dorota something other than Dorota?" Nicholas questioned as Blair thought to explain her quick rhetoric, but knew that it'd only lead to her looking ridiculous

"Serena calls him Benji. Nate calls him Benji. Justine…" Dan began to tell her

"I can pay Justine to say another name, next example" Blair told him

"What about Benny?" Nicholas then asked as another suggestion only making the debate rage on in the Humphrey household. Though it was an average day in the Humphrey household, there was nothing more that Blair loved more than to engage in the daily family debates. From what used to be debates between Dan and her from their high school days, Blair was glad to see that it was something they could pass on to their own kids. It wasn't the art of debating that Dan and Blair wanted to master within the house, but the art of giving everyone a voice in the family. It wasn't the fairytale that Blair had pictured, but it was the one she found that she always needed, a castle with her king and her little princes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know some of you may have wanted to have the big wedding and stuff in regards to Dan and Blair, but I felt like they didn't need to have the big fancy wedding with the whole declarations of love. What I love about them in this story and also on the show is that they know what they mean to each other. In some ways, they were practically all ready but him proposing was making it the confirmation of marriage between them. I wanted to end the story as it began with the core, Dan, Blair, Nicholas, and Benjamin because although Justine has her funny lines, it all begin with the main three. <strong>

**I want to thank JackElizabeth for the idea once again. **

**Thank you all for being loyal readers, and I hope that you will read my other stories :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Character Where Are They Now<strong>

**Justine- Was promoted to over see the Men's line, because we all know how she likes her men. She is in a serious relationship and no longer needs to fawn over Dan.**

**Nate- He's going to therapy to deal with killing Charlie/Lola but is getting better as he's see's that Dan and Blair have their happiness. Dan goes with Nate to his meetings to support his friend, but they never talk about what happened that night.**

**Louis- Taking more of a role in Nicholas's life, but knows that Dan is Nicholas's real father. Louis and Nicholas send e-mails to each other every Blair and the family out for Christmas in Monaco to spend time with Nicholas.**

**Eleanor and Cyrus- Eleanor is following doctors orders with her dementia. Eleanor has handed over all of Waldorf to Blair, and fully supports Blair in the direction she's taking the company. She sent a lovely e-mail to all of the board members, telling them to fuck off in the future.**

**Lilly and Rufus- Enjoy grandparenting, if that's even a word. Rufus teaches Nicholas the guitar while Lilly attempts to play every now and then with them.**

**Dan- His animation was a hit, and has managed to get it picked up by numerous schools in the district. He's named the project Prince. Still very close with Dennis, and plays golf every other week with him.**

**Blair- Listed as one of the most successful under thirty. Takes pride in the family business, and has even managed to get Nicholas's opinion on a few things. Nicholas and Blair are designing a children's play line together for Princes everywhere.**

**Dan and Blair- They're living their happily ever after together, and are married.**

**I Bid You All Farewell!**


End file.
